Entre exorciste et Noé
by Liliqued
Summary: La vie d'exorciste lui avait tout apporté. Eslie qui pensait avoir atteint une vie parfaite, se rend compte qu'elle suit en faite un chemin perdu dans l'obscurité. L'adolescente ne voit plus qu'une solution… Un choix qui brisera la vie de tous… WARNING SPIOLE
1. Prologue

**Entre Exorciste et Noé**

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/Drame/Romance

**Classement :** +13ans

**Résumé :**

_Qu'est-ce que l'amour ? La réponse n'est jamais celle espérée._

_Eslie Karwel pensait l'avoir. La vie d'exorciste lui avait tout apporté. Tout ce dont elle rêvait, et qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à avoir. Une maison… Une famille… Des amis… Un amour… Une raison de vivre. Vivre enfin. Elle croyait vraiment que l'amour en temps de guerre était possible. Pourtant, les ténèbres ne la lâchent pas. Tous ces secrets, tous ces mystères, tous ces événements qu'elle ne comprend pas…_

_Eslie qui pensait avoir atteint une vie parfaite, se rend compte qu'elle suit en fait un chemin perdu dans l'obscurité. Elle marche malgré elle, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans la noirceur. Elle marche, perdant ce à quoi elle tenait. Elle tombe dans les abysses des ténèbres. Des profondeurs de son passé qui la poursuivent sans relâche. L'adolescente ne voit plus qu'une solution… Un choix qui risque de briser la vie de tous…_

_L'amour n'est-il pas censé n'être que bonheur ?… C'est pourtant lui qui est responsable de sa chute._

**Crédit :** Tout ce que vous connaissez de D. Gry man appartient à Katsura Hoshino. Portent ma marque : Eslie Karwel et ses innocences ; Eibu ; Lola ; Aaron Titus ; Yanick.

**/!\** WARNING SPOILE **/!\**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

_La Guerre Sainte._

_Il s'agit de la guerre la plus longue de tous les temps. Un affrontement qui dure depuis le Déluge, il y a 7000 ans... Si ce n'est même avant cela. _

_Deux ennemis majeurs s'affrontent. _

_Les Noés et les exorcistes._

_Afin de se sauver, Noé morcela son âme en entités immatures qu'il cacha dans l'Arche. C'est ainsi que se développa le clan des Noés, grandissant lentement à l'abri de la pénombre du monde durant les Jours de Ténèbres. Cette castre était censée posséder treize membres, représentant : le Jugement, le Plaisir, le Désir, l'Œil Démoniaque, la Voracité, la Miséricorde, la Colère, le Rêve, le Lien, la Luxure et la Puissance. Tous alliés du premier descendant de Noé, le Comte Millénaire._

_En plus de l'immortalité, chaque Noé est doté d'une aptitude déterminée par la part en lui. Cependant, seul leur esprit qui est immortel. Leur corps non. C'est pourquoi, s'il vient à disparaitre, l'âme du Noé peut réapparaitre dans l'enveloppe charnelle d'un autre être humain. _

_Ces êtres, pourtant si différents, ont une apparence commune définie par une peau grise et des stigmates rappelant l'emplacement de la couronne d'épine du fils de Dieu._

_Le Faiseur ou Comte, maitrise la matière noire, une essence maléfique destinée à la création des akumas, des machines de mort constituant son armée. Le monde depuis toujours n'est que noirceur, peine et douleur. Dans ce monde éreinté de guerres, la mort est monnaie courante. Ce sont ces morts qui alimentent la peine des êtres chers, qui ne souhaitent qu'une chose : ramener le défunt. Le Comte Millénaire entre alors en scène, faisant apparaître un squelette de matière noire, un akuma. Il ne reste qu'à l'endeuillé de rappeler l'âme avec toute la tristesse de son cœur. L'esprit du défunt entre alors dans la carcasse osseuse maléfique, qui se trouve alors sous le contrôle du Faiseur, la paix éternelle lui étant à présent impossible._

_ La machine à tuer dépèce alors le corps de l'être humain l'ayant appelé et revêtir sa chair. Par la suite, plus la machine de guerre tuera d'êtres humains, plus elle obtiendra de force et pourra ainsi évoluer. _

_Jusqu'ici, quatre niveaux sont connus. _

_Lorsqu'un akuma est détruit par un exorciste, son âme est libérée et peut enfin trouver le repos éternel. Mais s'il s'autodétruit ou est anéanti par un Noé, alors l'âme est perdue pour toujours._

_Les Noés ont comme but la destruction de l'humanité._

_Cependant un quatorzième Noé a fait son apparition et s'est révolté contre le Comte. Le Musicien._

_Les exorcistes, eux, sont des êtres humains normaux hors mis une exception : la compatibilité avec l'Innocence, une essence verte divine ayant le pouvoir de détruire les akumas, et de combattre les Noés. Elle provient du Cube, une entité divine, qui fut divisée en 109 parties dispersées à travers le monde. _

_L'Innocence dans la nature provoque des événements paranormaux. Associée à un exorciste, elle devient alors une arme. Les moines de l'ombre sont en quête de ces pierres, les Innocences, afin de reconstituer le Cube qui serait alors l'arme ultime qui permettrait de vaincre le Compte Millénaire._

_La plus puissante de celles-ci est le Cœur Précieux, la pièce finale qui permettrait la défaite du Comte._

_Les plus puissants des exorcistes sont nommés Maréchaux et ont alors pour but principal de trouver des compatibles et d'en faire leurs disciples._

_La Congrégation__ de l'Ombre est le quartier général des exorcistes, des traqueurs et des scientifiques. Elle comporte diverses branches dans le reste du monde, et se trouve dirigée par les Grands Maréchaux, nommés par le Vatican en personne. Il ne faut oublier la Famille Luberier, qui se trouve hautement placée dans la hiérarchie. Cela s'est produit alors que l'une des filles de la famille, « une sainte », décida de rejoindre l'Ordre._

_Les traqueurs accompagnent généralement les exorcistes en mission. Ils sont chargés de trouver l'emplacement des Innocences, d'examiner le terrain, et peuvent paralyser temporairement les akumas._

_Si le Cœur Précieux vient à être détruit, ce sont alors l'ensemble des Innocences qui seraient réduites à l'état de poussière. C'est pourquoi les Noés le cherchent également, et les anéantissent les unes après les autres._

_Chez les exorcistes, il y eut également un autre clan, celui des bookmen. Il avait pour mission de retranscrire l'Histoire, et surtout ses dessous, de façon la plus objective possible. C'est-à-dire, sans sentiments. _

_Celui qui connait l'Histoire Oubliée a le titre de Bookman._

_Si l'on me demandait à quel clan j'appartiens, par habitude je répondrais : bookmen. Je brise la règle la plus importante de ce clan cependant. « Un bookmen ne doit éprouver de sentiments ». Je tombai en effet sous le charme de cette exorciste qui changea nos vies à tous : Eslie Karwel._

_Eslie est une fille qui débarqua à la Congrégation. Comment aurions-nous pu imaginer ce qui nous attendait avec elle. Il était impossible de prévoir l'impact qu'elle aurait sur nous. Une chose est sûre. Elle nous a changés, et il est dur d'imaginer vivre sans elle… _

_Eslie… Tout allait pour le mieux. Quasiment tout, oui. Il fallut cependant que cela arrive._

_Dois-je stopper ma main ? Mon clan est au bord de l'extinction. Peut-être que c'est déjà le cas… Peut être que cela était écrit depuis qu'Eslie est apparue dans ma vie. Je ne peux être considéré comme bookman. Il suffit de lire mes lignes. Je n'arrive plus à contrôler mes sentiments lorsque j'écris. Ce sont donc ici mes dernières phrases._

_Mais si je devais laisser une dernière pensée dans ces écrits, elle serait pour Eslie. Mon amour qui me fut prise par le Comte. Mon amour qui nous a quittés, et à qui je souhaiterais dire pardon… Car je dois l'avouer, tout cela n'est sûrement que de ma faute. S'il m'était donné de pouvoir de nouveau te serrer dans mes bras, je profiterais du moindre petit instant avec toi. Je t'aimerais du plus profond de mon âme. Je changerais ma perception des choses…_

_C'est ici que je pose ma plume, en écrivant une dernière fois que cette guerre m'a tout pris. Cette Guerre Sainte… Une guerre de deux clans… Une guerre morale... Une guerre physique, mais avant tout, mentale …_

_Une guerre entre exorciste et Noé._

_Lavi_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un nouvel exorciste

**Chapitre 1**

_Un nouvel exorciste_

Elle était là, face à lui. Lui. Dire que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait d'aussi près. L'adolescente aurait préféré que ce soit dans d'autres conditions. Mais puisqu'il en était ainsi… Le point de non retour était de toute manière atteint. Et cela, Eslie le savait. Elle observa cet homme dont elle avait tant entendu parlé, mais si peu aperçu. Un autre être, la peau grise, dans son élégant costume noir montrant son appartenance à la haute société, se tenait également au côté de son maître, ainsi que sa nièce. C'était alors à cela qu'il ressemblait ? Le fameux Faiseur. Le Comte Millénaire. Il avait pris la peine de se déplacer exprès pour elle. La mystérieuse Exorciste.

Eslie jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses compagnons, situés une centaine de mètres en arrière. C'est dans un dernier regard, plein de compassion, de supplicions, qu'elle leur fit comprendre de ne pas avancer davantage. Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en les voyants acquiescé avec résignation, puis, elle reposa le bleu de ses yeux sur le Comte. Elle remarqua l'épée qu'il tenait dans sa main. Rien d'étonnant qu'en ce lieu où grouillaient les exorcistes, il soit armé.

L'adolescente prit une grande inspiration en voyant cet « homme » s'avancer vers elle. Pouvait-on le qualifier ainsi ? Il marcha lentement jusqu'à elle, puis doucement s'inclina.

La douleur du front meurtri de l'adolescente refit surface. Une douleur qu'elle ne pouvait cacher plus longtemps. Une douleur qui depuis un petit bout de temps déjà, ne cessait de grandir. Malgré son engourdissement, elle y passa la main afin d'essuyer les filets de sang qui se dégageaient des plaies, en retenant un gémissement. Elle n'avait toujours pas récupéré de son dernier séjour à l'hôpital.

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle dans un dernier souffle.

Les autres exorcistes assistèrent sans bouger à l'épée noire qui s'éleva du chef des Noés, larmes aux yeux pour certains, poings serrés pour d'autres. La voix du Prince Millénaire retentit gaiment au sein de la cour.

- Nous allons te guider vers là où est ta place !

C'est dans un dernier souvenir qu'Eslie Karwel pensa à tout ce qu'elle pouvait laisser derrière elle, avant de fermer les yeux et d'accepter son destin. Une dernière goutte salée lui glissa lentement sur la joue…

† † † † †

_Angleterre, fin du XIXème siècle._

Les trois silhouettes se déplaçaient rapidement à travers la pénombre du bois. L'air était humide et pénétrant. Mais affublés d'une cape sombre par-dessus leurs uniformes noirs, les individus ne pensaient qu'à leur objectif.

- Maréchal Tiedoll !

L'homme qui venait de prendre la parole était un grand autrichien, de presque deux mètres, et d'une carrure imposante. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une trentaine d'année, cependant ses iris n'étaient qu'un disque opaque laiteux, signe que l'homme était aveugle. Pourtant son agilité n'avait rien à envier à ses compagnons. Sa peau basanée contrastait avec le temps capricieux de la région. Il venait de porter sa main au casque posé sur son crâne chauve.

L'interpellé nommé Froi Tiedoll tourna vers lui un visage attentif sans pour autant cesser sa course. C'était un européen de quarante ans, également imposant. Sous sa cape grise usée par le temps et son uniforme noir à bordures dorées, il portait une chemise blanche légère et un pantalon brun sale. D'énormes bottes lui serraient les chevilles. Sa tignasse frisée, châtain grisonnante, volait au vent en claquant par moment les épaisses montures de ses lunettes. Son visage carré avait un sourire fixé aux lèvres malgré ses petits yeux tombants.

- Qu'as-tu entendu Marie ?

Des éclats. Des explosions. Un signe les informant qu'ils étaient proches de leur but.

Les exorcistes avaient pour mission de se rendre dans ce petit village perdu en Angleterre. Des créatures démoniaques avaient été aperçues là-bas, des akumas. Et qui disait akuma, disait possible Innocence. Ces monstruosités crées par la détresse des hommes étaient attirées par ces pierres divines, comme des mouches sur du miel. Et malheureusement, leurs découvertes étaient de plus en plus rares. Le Maréchal se trouvait déjà non loin de là lorsqu'il fut averti. Sa mission principale qui était la recherche de compatible avec l'émeraude de Dieu, avait donc été écourtée par l'arrivée des deux exorcistes qui avaient été ses disciples.

- Maréchal ! Kanda ! A une heure !

Le groupe corrigea sa position de quelques degrés.

Le dénommé Yû Kanda était le troisième membre. Plus mince que ses compagnons, c'était un adolescent japonais au regard dur et froid. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs de jais, noué à l'aide d'une cordelette écarlate. Son uniforme était un long manteau également noir, et comme Marie, avec des bordures argentées. Une épaisse ceinture de cuir était attachée à sa taille, à laquelle se trouvait un katana.

Tiedoll leva un bras pour faire comprendre à ses disciples de ralentir. Ils stoppèrent leurs pas, et observèrent les environs à l'affut d'une éventuelle attaque d'akumas. Le plus jeune du groupe dégaina calmement son katana, le noir de ses yeux faisant des allez-retours autour de lui. Il émit un petit son de mécontentement face à cet arrêt si près du but. Le Maréchal n'y prêta pas attention et laissa se poser dans sa main l'une des petites machines ailées qui les suivaient. Le golem sombre laissa échapper un petit grésillement.

- Komui… Komui…, répéta-t-il un peu déconcerté par le silence de l'autre côté de la ligne. Heu… Grand Intendant ?...

Un léger ronflement raisonna à l'autre bout du fil.

- Tout est-il près pour le mariage de Lenalee ? dit-il de la voix la plus innocente qu'il soit.

Un bruit rotatif (une perceuse géante peut être) retentit depuis le golem. Komui Lee était enfin sorti de son sommeil, sûrement prêt à commettre un meurtre. Le Grand Intendant de la Congrégation de l'Ombre était effrayant lorsqu'il s'agissait de la vie sentimentale de sa petite sœur. Et même, si comme ici, l'information était fausse. Tiedoll haussa les sourcils, et laissa échapper un petit rire en contraste avec les grommellements de Kanda, qui venait de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention Komui, nous ne sommes plus très loin de la ville.

_- Compris, (Reever apportez moi du café)…_

_- …Que ?_

_- Reever… merci ! Soyez prudent. Il ne devrait y avoir que des niveaux bas d'après nos informations, mais restez tout de même sur vos gardes. Nous ignorons si cet attroupement est vraiment du à la présence d'une Innocence, alors ouvrez l'œil. Toutefois, nous savons qu'il y a eu des disparitions, et les villageois semblent parler de monstre. Nous pensons que ce sont les Akumas dont il est question, mais le pouvoir de l'Innocence n'est pas à écarter. Ne laissez pas le Comte la récupérer._

- Entendu, termina Froi Tiedoll avant de raccrocher.

Kanda passa devant, son katana en main, sa tenue d'exorciste noire et argentée volant derrière lui alors qu'il sortait du bois, le village s'étendant devant lui. Les deux autres le suivant, ils s'engagèrent dans les rues étroites et sombres, passant devant les boutiques dont les rideaux étaient tirés à une heure pareille, courant d'une allée à une autre. Tous leurs sens étaient à l'affut d'une éventuelle arme de destruction pointant leurs canons sur eux.

- Marie ? demanda Kanda toujours en courant.

- Je n'entends toujours rien.

- On va prendre de la hauteur, reprit le garçon aux cheveux longs, avant de grimper sur un toit.

Tout semblait calme. Aucun bruit ne trahissait la présence de machine de guerre.

- Hun ! Kanda ! A deux heures !

Les oreilles de Noise Marie ne s'étaient pas trompées. A peine Yû avait-il tourné la tête qu'un tir retentit cinq ruelles plus loin. On pouvait même apercevoir la monstrueuse machine ronde dépasser des résidences, envoyant ses obus dans un nuage de fumé. Kanda prit une impulsion et sauta de toiture en toiture. Il fallait d'abord trouver sur quoi elle s'acharnait ainsi.

Cependant l'akuma niveau un n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné de trois niveaux deux, de diverses formes. Une sorte de grizzly dont le dos était recouvert d'épines, un petit robot avec une énorme tête, et un dernier, qui ne ressemblait à rien de définissable… Le japonais en aurait presque eu un haut le cœur. Les niveaux deux étaient vraiment les plus répugnants. Déjà qu'un akuma, c'est moche… mais alors les niveaux deux, n'en parlons pas. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas de formes prédéfinies, et qu'à ce stade, aucun n'était semblable à un autre. On pouvait alors de temps en temps, voir des nuages de ces immondices machines regroupant tous les aspects possibles et toutes les attaques imaginables.

L'adolescent stoppa sa course, afin de voir sur qui ou quoi, le plus faible des akumas, mais le plus gros également, tirait ses obus. Il eut juste le temps de discerner une forme obscure qui s'élançait dans les airs. A en juger par sa taille, il devait s'agir d'une fille. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque celle-ci s'abattit sur le niveau un, un katana dans les mains, faisant disparaître l'akuma dans une explosion.

- Quoi ? Un autre exorciste, ici ?

Il la regarda plus en détail. La jeune fille avait une chevelure brune, attachée en arrière par une pince, et une barrette retenait une étrange frange argentée. Pour vêtements, elle avait un pantalon clair et un haut noir à manches trois-quarts. L'adolescente n'eut pas le temps de retomber sur le sol, que le grizzly lui décocha un coup de poing, l'envoyant s'écraser brutalement contre le mur d'en face, avant de s'effondrer sur le dallage du sol en pierre.

Kanda s'élança pour se placer entre les akumas et la jeune fille. Mugen, son propre katana en main, le kendora pointa la lame vers l'effroyable machine qui s'avançait vers l'adolescente encore sonnée. Sans bouger, il regarda de droite à gauche.

- Où est l'Innocence ? interrogea le japonais d'une voix menaçante. Répondez !

- Ou quoi ? répliqua l'une des armes de guerre avec un petit rire.

- Ou je vous fends en deux.

- …

Il y eut un profond silence. Les trois niveaux deux se lancèrent un coup d'œil, puis laissèrent leur hilarité s'échapper de leurs énormes gueules. Kanda ne pouvant supporter ces rires plus longtemps, fit claquer sa langue en brandissant.

- Première Illusion : La Déferlante d'insectes !

L'exorciste aux cheveux longs fendit l'air de son sabre, dont le tranchant avait pris une couleur bleue luminescente. Une rafale d'énergie, composée d'un nuage de spectres sous forme de larves au regard rouge sang, se vit alors projetée vers les monstres. Un des akumas disparu, faisant cesser de rire les deux autres qui venaient d'esquiver l'attaque mortelle. Kanda, droit comme un « i », leur jeta un regard assassin, tout en gardant un visage impassible, la pointe de Mugen toujours dans leur direction.

- Tu mériterais que je te découpe la boîte crânienne avec ton couteau suisse, pour boire ton cerveau avec une paille ! Crâneur ! hurla l'akuma dont l'apparence était encore à définir

- …

Kanda ignora totalement les dires de son adversaire, et après quelques secondes de silence, fonça sur lui avec son « couteau suisse ». Il évita de justesse une attaque provoquant l'écroulement d'un pant de mur, avant d'abattre son arme. Personne ne semblait se trouver dans le bâtiment éventré. Une bonne chose. Après en avoir terminé, Kanda se tourna vers le dernier akuma encore là. Tout du moins, il ne pouvait pas vraiment aller ailleurs. Les décombres muraux et les restes de son compère s'ensevelissaient à moitié. Il était tel un ver d'asticot qui s'agitait pour se libérer de l'emprise des vestiges.

- Alors ? Elle est où cette Innocence ?

- J'ne sais pas moi, j'ai juste suivi les autres qui courraient après cette fille. On pensait que c'était elle qui l'avait. Elle terrorise les habitants autant que nous avec son apparence bizarre, ricana l'arme.

Kanda lança un regard au corps de l'adolescente toujours étendu au sol. « Apparence bizarre ». Que voulait-il dire ? S'il s'agissait bien d'une exorciste, peut être était-elle du type symbiotique ? Le monstre dont parlaient les villageois, n'était donc pas lié aux akumas mais peut-être une exorciste dont l'Innocence était activée. Pourtant, Yû se souvenait voir l'akuma exploser après avoir été frappé par la lame de l'adolescente. Nul doute que le katana était alors une arme anti-akuma.

La fille ouvrit ses yeux bleus avec un gémissement en se frottant la nuque. Etonnée d'être toujours vivante, elle chercha la raison de ce miracle. Pourquoi l'ennemi ne l'avait pas achevé ? Elle s'arrêta sur le garçon se tenant debout face à elle, ses longs cheveux flottant au vent. Ses traits étaient austères. Un frisson lui parcourut la nuque en voyant la poigne masculine fermement refermée sur la lame japonaise. Elle attrapa son sabre qui avait été projeté non loin d'elle et se remit sur ses jambes, méfiante. Tout ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas pouvait être ennemi. L'akuma grommelant dans le dos du garçon attira son attention. Intriguée, elle supposa que cet homme en noir était surement celui qui avait repoussé sa mort.

Yû, taciturne, tourna son visage vide de sentiment vers celle-ci. Il observa le katana, puis les traits européens de la jeune fille. Etrange qu'une occidentale possède une arme anti-akuma asiatique. Peut-être avait-elle du sang mêlé… Quoiqu'il en doutait. De plus, il s'interrogea sur l'étrange couleur de sa chevelure partiellement blanche. Cela semblait naturel… Mais depuis quand avoir les cheveux aussi bien délimités était-il naturel ?

- …

- Quoi ? lâcha la jeune fille irritée par l'arrogance du garçon.

- …

- Je vais bien, merci à toi !

Kanda resta de marbre face aux provocations de la jeune fille. Elle, cependant, eut un mouvement de réflexe en voyant l'akuma se libérer soudain de ses chaînes. Il se jeta sur eux, un sourire hideux et hystérique sur le visage. Kanda ne bougea pas, hormis le bras pour arrêter l'inconnue. La créature dont la face affichait une soudaine grimace, émit un cri avant de s'évanouir dans le souffle d'une explosion.

Le nuage poussiéreux de la détonation se dissipa rapidement en laissant apparaître Froi, un crucifix dans sa main droite et une épée de lumière dans la gauche. Marie se tenait à ses côtés. Le Maréchal s'avança vers la demoiselle, dont le corps laissait paraitre un qui-vive. Il prit doucement la parole avec un doux sourire.

- Qui es-tu ?

- …Je m'appelle Eslie Karwel, fit-elle hésitante.

- Pourquoi étais-tu poursuivie par les akumas ? demanda froidement Yû.

- Huuum…, fit-elle dans un semblant de réflexion. Parce que je les tue peut-être, qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?!

Yû garda le silence, nullement désorienté par les paroles de l'adolescente. Il en fallait bien plus pour faire sortir Yû Kanda de ses gongs. Le Maréchal, un sourire toujours aussi chaleureux aux lèvres, ignora l'asociabilité méfiante de la jeune fille.

- Je peux voir ? demanda Tiedoll en tendant la main vers le katana de l'adolescente.

Après un petit moment de réflexion, Eslie lui tendit son arme avec raideur. Il la regarda sous tous les angles puis releva la tête vers sa propriétaire. Beaucoup de question se bousculaient, comme pour Kanda, mais il n'en choisit qu'une.

- Où as-tu eu ça ?

- … Je l'ai toujours eue d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, répondit-elle.

Eslie tendit la main vers le sabre, qui disparu dans un nuage de poussière verte se dirigeant vers son oreille gauche. Les cristaux en lévitation vinrent former une boucle d'oreille sur le haut de son lobe. L'Innocence venait de se désactiver pour retrouver une forme inoffensive et moins encombrante. Contrairement à Kanda, dont Mugen gardait une forme de katana.

- Sais-tu ce que c'est ? reprit Tiedoll.

- Vaguement... Un homme m'a un jour parlé de ceci, mais… devant partir je ne sais où, je n'ai pu que très peu lui parler. Qui êtes-vous exactement ? dit-elle en regardant la croix de Rosaire sur leur poitrine.

- Tu devrais plutôt dire qui es-tu également ? Nous sommes des…

- … Exorcistes.

- Oui. Notre rôle est de tuer les akumas, les créatures que tu as vues, et ainsi libérer les âmes prisonnières de ces corps. De même, nous sommes à la recherche d'Innocences, dit-il en en sortant une de sa poche, pour lui montrer.

Il s'agissait d'une pierre ronde entourée de deux engrenages. L'homme à lunettes lui expliqua que les compatibles, les gens pouvant activer ces pierres, étaient les élus de Dieu, afin de combattre les akumas et le Comte. L'Innocence entre les mains d'un exorciste, prenait alors une forme définie, qui dans le cas d'Eslie (ou de Kanda) était un katana. Froi, pour lui, dont l'Innocence était _la Sculpture d'Eden_, avait pour forme le crucifix et l'épée de lumière. Marie avait _l'Orgue de Noël_, une multitude de fils d'acier qui partaient de bagues à ses doigts et jouaient des vibrations. Tiedoll ajouta que ces quatre exemples étaient du type équipement, une arme anti-akuma sous forme d'objet. Il poursuivit.

- Les Maréchaux, comme moi, sont à la recherche de compatibles. Mais je ne pensais pas tomber sur un exorciste, étant déjà en compatibilité avec l'Innocence. J'ai bien peur que tu ne doives venir avec nous, très chère.

- Désolée, mais je suis à la recherche d'une personne. Mais au vue des circonstances, il est possible que vous le connaissiez. Quelqu'un d'autre m'a parlé de vous autres exorcistes, il y a peu de temps…

- Très bien ! On la trouve, ensuite tu viens avec nous, coupa Kanda, toujours aussi aimablement. Qui est-ce ?

- Mon petit Yû…, soupira Froid à l'adresse de son disciple.

- Tsss…

Eslie lança un regard noir au kendora avant de reprendre la parole, encouragée par le Maréchal.

- … Mon père, Charlie, a été tué par un akuma devant son collègue et cette personne que je recherche. Sans elle je n'aurais jamais su ce qui était arrivé. L'agent Moore était très attachée à mon père, et, c'est elle qui s'est occupée de moi et m'a parlé de ce garçon.

Kanda fit claquer sa langue afin de faire comprendre à la jeune fille d'abréger son discours.

- De qui s'agit-il mon enfant ? demanda Froi.

- … Un certain Allen Walker.

Tous restèrent un moment silencieux. Ils se souvinrent que le jeune exorciste était passé par cette ville avant de venir à la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Il avait vaincu des akumas ici-même, qui avaient tué plusieurs agents de police. Le père de la petite devait être parmi eux.

Yû Kanda émit une sorte de grognement exaspéré avant se faire comprendre qu'il faillait se mettre en route. Il n'y avait surement aucune autre Innocence ici. Rester était donc inutile.

Le regard du japonais se fit encore plus noir. De tous les membres de l'Ordre, il fallait que cette Eslie Karwel choisisse cet horripilant maigrichon porteur de malédiction, estomac sur pattes fonçant sans réfléchir, qui l'énervait tant !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Je suis comme je suis

**Chapitre 2**

_Je suis comme je suis, et personne ne peut me changer… enfin je crois_

Trouver Allen Walker. Rien de plus facile. Il devait se trouver à la « maison », le QG. Que la tâche soit aussi simple aurait du apaiser les esprits. L'ambiance était néanmoins froide. Kanda marchait devant et ne s'était pas retourné depuis qu'ils avaient entamé leur retour vers la Congrégation. Noise le suivait de peu, et Tiedoll tenait compagnie à Eslie plusieurs pas derrière eux. Aucun ne lâchait mot, et la jeune fille (qui ne pouvait que se sentir en minorité au milieu de tous ces hommes) regardait le sol, embarrassée. C'était également pour ne pas trébucher sur une racine dans cette obscurité, et par la même occasion, se prendre une honte monumentale.

Eslie n'était pas du genre à aimer être en présence d'inconnus. Néanmoins, si elle devait effectivement les suivre et passer le reste de son existence à leur côté, comme le lui avait fait comprendre le Maréchal, l'adolescente aurait préféré une ambiance plus détendue. N'étant pourtant pas du genre à faire le premier pas, elle désirait trouver quelque chose à dire pour rompre ce silence qui lui était si oppressant. N'importe quoi. Karwel jeta un coup d'œil vers l'homme frisé qui se situait à sa droite. Elle réfléchit très vite à un sujet de conversation. Chose qui lui parut aussi difficile que de devoir se lécher le coude. De la vie à la Congrégation, peut-être ? Prenant une inspiration, la bouche féminine s'entrouvrit incertaine.

C'était sans compter son pied qui glissa sur une caillasse humide, camouflée par la pénombre. La fille étouffa un cri de surprise en manquant de tomber, avant d'envoyer ses bras brasser l'air pour retrouver son équilibre. Elle grommela.

- Putain de caillou ! lâcha-t-elle à l'adresse du minéral.

- … Française ? s'étonna le Maréchal aux lunettes en adoptant également le dialecte. Heureux de rencontrer un compatriote. Je suis français également.

- Vraiment ? répondit Eslie avec un grand sourire.

- Tu viens de quelle région ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, bien sur.

- J'étais vers le Sud-ouest, à la campagne. Mais j'ai du venir en Angleterre il y a longtemps.

L'homme haussa un sourcil intrigué. Mais sentant que l'adolescente venait de baisser ses barrières, il s'osa à jouer les curieux.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ai oubliées depuis que je suis montée en Grande-Bretagne, dit Eslie d'un air nostalgique. Oh, bien sur, il me reste quelques souvenirs ! Comme le matin où devant les champs, je prenais une tartine en regardant le soleil se lever. Les premiers rayons de soleil réchauffant doucement ma peau. Les animaux qui commencent à se réveiller. Ma…ma mère… qui vient me prendre dans ses bras…

- …

Sa voix était hésitante. Non, plutôt tremblante. Pourquoi ? Tiedoll sentit un malaise, mais il garda son visage calme et confiant.

- Je ne me rappelle même plus son visage, reprit l'adolescente avec un rire nerveux. Après sa mort, je suis venue ici, car apparemment j'y aurais eu de la famille. Mais rien. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Charlie. Je ne l'ai plus quitté. Il me considéra comme sa fille, et moi comme le père que je n'avais jamais eu. Alors il y a quelques mois, quand j'ai appris sa mort…

La voix de la jeune fille chancelait. Froi se sentit peu à peu habité par la peine de cette fille. Il était d'une nature sensible. Parfois trop sensible même au goût de certains. Le Maréchal garda cependant un sourire réconfortant. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Des paroles ne servant sûrement à rien, il ne dit mot. Un geste est parfois beaucoup plus fort que de belles paroles.

Eslie le regarda avec un sourire gratifiant et continua. Elle s'étonna à se dévoiler ainsi. Cela faisait combien de temps que ses lèvres retenaient son ressenti ? Pouvoir parler avec un français lui faisait du bien. D'autant plus que Tiedoll avait le visage d'un adorable grand-père à qui l'on pouvait confier ses petits secrets.

- … J'étais totalement effondrée. L'agent Moore qui travaillait à ses côtés m'a donc recueilli. Elle m'a raconté qu'un garçon du nom d'Allen Walker, un exorciste, lui avait sauvé la vie lorsque Charlie fut tué. J'ai donc décidé de partir à sa recherche pour le remercier d'avoir protégé l'agent Moore.

- Je comprends… Tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure d'une rencontre avec un exorciste. C'était quand ?

- Durant la période où j'étais…, s'interrompit-elle. Avant de rencontrer Charlie. Mes souvenirs sont très vagues car c'était il y a quelques années maintenant. Mais mes souvenirs sont bons. Un akuma m'a attaqué. C'est à ce moment là que mon katana est apparu pour la première fois. Ne savant pas ce qu'il se passait, je l'ai lâché et je me suis faite blesser. A ce moment là cet homme est arrivé. Il m'a expliqué les grandes lignes, mais il a vite tourné les talons et est parti.

Tiedoll avait bien senti l'omission volontaire que la fille avait faite. Mais la dernière révélation concernant l'exorciste mystère l'avait balayée.

- Plutôt étrange… Pourquoi un exorciste aurait laissé là un compatible ? se demanda Tiedoll qui ne comprenait pas le geste de son confrère. Il a sûrement du se…

- BON VOUS AVEZ TERMINE AVEC VOTRE FRANÇAIS ! ON Y COMPREND RIEN NOUS ! hurla Kanda.

Eslie se tut, et se ferma sur elle-même. Elle qui pouvait enfin parler normalement avec quelqu'un, et dans sa langue maternelle, voilà qu'elle se faisait littéralement engueuler. Qu'est-ce qu'elle y pouvait si Monsieur Kanda ne comprenait pas le français ? La jeune fille, vexée, revint à l'anglais pour qu'il puisse comprendre, et lança d'une voix cinglante :

- Quoi ? Ou tu nous débites en tranches ?

Yû stoppa sa marche, et la regarda dédaigneusement. On pouvait remarquer une veine gonflée sur sont front. Un rictus mauvais étira ses lèvres.

- Ça pourrait se faire…

L'adolescente se raidit en voyant le regard pénétrant et ténébreux du garçon. Lèvres pincées, elle porta sa main à son lobe d'oreille, prête à activer son Innocence. Eslie était plutôt confiante en ce qui concernait ses réflexes. Au moindre geste d'agression, elle se sentait capable de riposter. Ou du moins, elle l'espérait… Elle ne savait rien de cet homme de marbre.

… Eslie Karwel se disait juste qu'elle ne savait rien du monde, mais qu'elle y avait fait front. Alors même si le japonais pouvait la paralyser du regard, elle ferait front.

Yû retroussa un peu plus les lèvres en voyant la posture de garde de la française. Il se sentait l'envie de la provoquer. Cela lui arrivait parfois. Flanquer la frousse une seconde. Observer la brève réaction de son adversaire. Il s'imprégna du regard bleu ampli d'un mélange de défi et de méfiance. D'un geste vif, il dégaina Mugen et fendit l'air à suffisante distance pour ne pas toucher l'adolescente.

Le japonais laissa échapper un rire satisfait. A présent il en était persuadé, cette fille ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde. Eslie, paniquée par la soudaine attaque, avait activé son arme en essayant de parer la feinte.

Yû croisa son regard, ce qui sembla dérouter l'adolescente. Eslie déglutit difficilement. Son expression était si noire, si dur. Etait-il toujours comme ça ? Ce qui était sûr, c'est que le japonais était imposant.

- Yû…, soupira tristement le Maréchal en secouant la tête.

Kanda fixa la tension dans les mains resserrées sur l'arme activée. Il lâcha à nouveau un petit rire arrogant. Sans prendre plus de peine, le jeune homme se détourna du piètre spectacle que lui renvoyait Eslie.

- Tch'… Range ton arme avant de te blesser. C'est tout ce que tu risques de gagner.

- Je ne te permets pas ! siffla-t-elle vexée, raffermissant sa poigne.

- …

- Oh ! Tu pourrais me regarder quand je te parle !

Monsieur Indifférence reprit sa marche, suivit de Marie qui leva les yeux au ciel. Eslie, dents serraient, sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Froi scruta les deux exorcistes marcher, et fit un signe de tête à la jeune fille pour la faire avancer. Il ne fallait pas les perdre de vu. Eslie reprit la marche, un peu forcée, en regardant le dos de Kanda. Décidément, ce gars l'énervait au plus haut point. Pourquoi il était comme ça, à l'agresser puis à l'ignorer ? D'un côté, cette facette de personnalité ne lui était pas étrangère… Mais tout de même !

- Ne te triture pas trop les méninges, sourit Tiedoll. Kanda est comme ça avec tout le monde. C'est une âme plutôt tourmentée, alors sois indulgente.

- C'est peut être un akuma alors…

- Très drôle ! rit-il. Je ne peux pas t'en parler, mais la vie de Kanda a été… comment dire… assez compliquée. Son attitude provoque le mépris de ses camarades…

- Rien d'étonnant, ajouta-t-elle du tac au tac.

- Moi-même de temps à autres j'ai du mal à le suivre. Mais je cherche à le comprendre, et à rire avec lui, aussi si mon caractère l'horripile. Je pense que ça l'aide à avancer. Même s'il ne s'en rend peut être pas compte…

Eslie, remarquant le changement de ton de sa voix, leva les yeux vers la figure de l'adulte qui affichait une mine attristée. Il lui rappelait Charlie. Décidément, ce sentiment de mélancolie envers les personnes méprisées l'étonnerait toujours. Et la rassurerait aussi par la même occasion, prouvant que tous les humains n'étaient pas mauvais…

Tiedoll poursuivit.

- C'est, je pense, un être très seul qui cherche à se convaincre du contraire…

_L'adolescente observa à nouveau Kanda. Mais cette fois, avec beaucoup plus de compassion. Etre seul. Eslie savait ce que cela représentait. Quand personne ne lui parlait… La souffrance, la solitude, la détresse, l'incompréhension… Quand tous se cumulent, on préfère s'isoler de peur de perdre ce que l'on a déjà. Quand Charlie mourut, elle s'était enfermée durant plusieurs jours dans sa chambre à ne vouloir voir personne. Rester seule avec sa mémoire, de peur que tous les moments que l'on chérit tant ne s'évaporent et nous abandonnent à jamais. _

_… Il en était de même, lorsque la jeune fille vivait encore dans la rue. C'était ça qu'Eslie n'avait pas réussi à dire à Tiedoll. Elle avait passé plusieurs années tel un animal affamé, un rat grouillant sur le pavé à travers les gens. Ces gens qui ne lui avait à aucun moment tendu la main… Bien au contraire. Toute cette haine qu'elle éprouvait pour les autres, qui la regardaient de haut, tel un monstre... Elle s'était renfermée. Elle méprisait ces gens qu'elle voyait tous les jours. Plus elle les méprisait, plus il lui paraissait qu'ils la détestaient, et plus son mépris grandissait encore. Jusqu'à… Charlie…_

- … Ou alors c'est juste un enquiquineur ! rigola Tiedoll.

- …

- Il faut apprendre à le connaître et ignorer ce côté de lui. Quand il le faut, on peut vraiment avoir confiance en Yû.

Eslie repensa, avec regret, aux premiers mots qu'elle avait dits au garçon. Elle ne valait sûrement pas mieux que lui. En faite, elle se sentait comme lui. Est-ce pour cette raison qu'elle le haïssait ?

- Et comment on apprend à le connaître ?

- Je l'ignore encore, rit-il. Mais je m'y suis tout de même attaché à ce petit Yû.

Karwel remercia le Maréchal, puis courut vers les deux autres apôtres de dieu sous le sourire de Froi. Elle dépassa Marie pour adopter l'allure de Kanda, marchant encore en tête d'elle. L'adolescente leva la main, hésitant, avant de se raviser. Et s'il l'envoyait balader ? Elle fronça les sourcils et déglutit pour se donner du courage.

- Heu… K-Kanda… ?

Aucune réaction. Le garçon continua à avancer comme si de rien n'était. Cela piqua l'adolescente. Elle lança un regard à Noise Marie, comme pour chercher un appui… Avant de se rappeler qu'il était aveugle. Pourtant, l'autrichien semblait lui sourire. Elle reposa, troublée, son attention sur Kanda, osant retenter son appel.

Toujours rien. Eslie serra les poings, et rassembla tout le courage qui se cachait en profondeur de ses tripes, osant dépasser le japonais. Paupières serrées, elle s'arrêta devant le jeune homme. Celui-ci, le regard toujours droit, contourna la fille pour continuer son chemin, comme on contourne une flaque. La brune attrapa maladroitement la tenue d'exorciste masculine.

Kanda ferma les yeux, claqua la langue, puis d'un air las s'adressa à l'obstacle qui s'opposait à son avancée.

- … Hun ?

- Je… heu… merci, dit-elle avec léger sourire.

Kanda se sentit déstabilisé un instant et haussa les sourcils, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à se faire remercier. Puis, d'un coup, son regard reprit son habituelle froideur. Il se prépara à répliquer quelque chose lorsque l'adolescente détala vers le Maréchal, rouge pivoine, en soufflant :

- … De m'avoir sauvé des akumas.

Eslie venait de lâcher sa phrase comme s'il s'agissait d'un liquide bouillant lui agressant la langue. Non pas que s'excuser lui était difficile, mais que l'homme en face d'elle, rien que de par sa présence, était plus écrasant qu'une montagne.

- … Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi…, répliqua-t-il avant de reprendre sa marche.

Eslie revint vers Tiedoll, le regard sur ses pieds. Il avait beau avoir une attitude limite horripilante, Kanda était intriguant. Maintenant qu'elle voulait en savoir plus de lui, hors de question de le lâcher. Sa timidité pouvait par moment être un poids, mais lorsqu'Eslie avait une idée en tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs.

Pourquoi avait-il pareil attitude ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à être aussi associable ?

Eslie continua donc la marche en silence, plongée dans ses pensées. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, lorsque le ciel s'assombrissait, qu'elle releva la tête.

- Nous devrions nous arrêter, ordonna Froi. La nuit va bientôt nous surprendre.

- Tsss…

Kanda leva les yeux, s'arrêta, puis se tourna vers Tiedoll.

† † † † †

Trois couvertures étaient disposées en arc de cercle sur l'herbe, à peine éclairées par le petit feu qui crépitait cinq mètres plus loin. Marie, qui avait pris le premier tour de garde, avait à présent laissé sa place à Kanda. Le visage éclairé par la lueur des flammes, silencieux autant qu'une tombe peut l'être, il écoutait le moindre son qui aurait pu se révéler être un danger. La nuit était cependant des plus calmes. Le temps passait donc, le laissant voyager dans ses pensées.

_« Merci de m'avoir sauvé des akumas. »_

Le garçon claqua la langue. Il ne la comprenait pas. Pourquoi être si gentille avec lui après le poison qu'il avait craché ? Elle ne le connaissait même pas que déjà elle avait essayé de le coller… comme les autres de la Congrégation. Pourquoi tous cherchaient à avoir son affection ? Quelle chose bien inutile…

- Après tout, je m'en contre fiche.

- Alors ne te torture pas comme ça...

Eslie avait à peine fini sa phrase, qu'elle se retrouva avec le tranchant de Mugen sous la gorge. La fille sursauta, mais soutint le regard froid qui la pénétrait. Presque malgré elle, ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire. Comme une provocation.

Le kendora, lui, ne le prit pas à la rigolade.

- Tu trouves amusant de débarquer sans faire un bruit ?!

- Je t'ai bien appelé, mais tu ne m'as pas entendu.

- … Ah…

Le garçon hésita puis rangea son arme et se rassit devant les étincelles. Il ne prêta pas plus attention à l'adolescente toujours debout.

- Je peux ?

- … Hum…

Eslie se posa en se frottant les bras à côté du garçon. Elle avait froid et désirait un peu de tiédeur. De plus, elle voulait passer un peu de temps avec l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Toutefois, engager la conversation était une autre histoire.

- De quoi tu te fichais ? tenta timidement Karwel.

- … Je me fiche de tout.

- Je parle de tout à l'heure.

- … Cela ne te regarde pas.

- Mais encore… ? soupira presque ironiquement Eslie.

- … De pourquoi les gens tiennent-ils tant à tisser des liens avec moi, dit-il sèchement afin de la faire taire.

Mauvaise pioche.

- Drôle de question. Peut être parce que tu sembles être une personne intéressante… Ou qu'à force de passer pour un glaçon, les gens cherchent à découvrir qui tu es vraiment.

- C'est le vrai moi, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- … Je ne pense pas, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

Un courant d'air frappa des deux adolescents. Poignardée par le froid, Eslie se colla à Kanda, qui par automatisme se recula avec un regard plus que noir.

- Tu fais quoi là ?

Eslie ne répondit pas, se serrant encore plus contre lui.

« _Quelle idée aussi de porter des vêtements pareils_ », s'irrita mentalement Kanda qui aurait préféré ne pas jouer les nounous. Le garçon se prépara à ouvrir la bouche pour envoyer paitre ce boulet ambulant qui semblait vouloir le coller. Toutefois son attention se posa sur la silhouette allongée et immobile, de son maître. Rien que l'idée d'entendre le Maréchal lui passer un savon à la Tiedoll (soit : exagéré et théâtral) si sa dernière protégé venait à tomber malade, le blasait d'avance. Kanda rebaissa le menton sur la chevelure bicolore. Après un soupir, le garçon ouvrit sa grande veste noire pour coller la fille à lui, et la couvrir également. Karwel, rouge pivoine, leva le visage vers celui-ci, d'un air interrogateur.

- Tais-toi. Et n'en parle à personne ! ajouta-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Ils restèrent donc là, sans un bruit, durant un long moment, la chaleur des flammes se collant de plus en plus à leurs joues. Eslie, les yeux fermés, essayait de percevoir ce qui l'entourait. Toutefois, le bras qui lui maintenait l'épaule pour être sur que la cape les recouvre tous les deux, l'empêchait de se concentrer. Ses mains et sa tête appuyaient sur le torse doux et robuste du jeune homme, sentaient les battements lents de son cœur.

Les autres exorcistes auraient eu du mal à croire à cette sérénité s'ils avaient eu ce spectacle devant les yeux. Et pourtant, tout cela était bien réel.

Eslie se retrouvait dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures, et avec qui les choses étaient mal parties. L'adolescente aurait presque pu s'endormir là si, la main de l'exorciste, ne venait pas de glisser lentement sur son épaule. Eslie se redressa timidement pensant que le japonais venait de lui caresser malencontreusement l'épaule.

- Tu te permets de me faire des avances ? ironisa l'adolescente.

- Quelle ânerie es-tu en train de sortir ? coupa le jeune homme qui venait de manquer de s'endormir.

Eslie retint un rire sous le regard las de Kanda. L'attitude de cette fille le déroutait, mais voir son visage ainsi illuminé pour la première fois l'adoucit quelque peu. Le silence reprit sa place. Kanda se concentra pour ne pas succomber à la tentation de fermer les yeux. Il lui restait une heure de garde. C'était peu, et pourtant cela lui paraissait énorme. C'était d'autant plus dur qu'Eslie, elle, venait de tomber dans les abysses du sommeil.

- Tch'…

La commissure de ses lèvres s'éleva d'un demi-centimètre. Il se retrouvait là, moitié endormi durant un tour de garde, une fille posée contre la nudité de son torse. C'en était presque risible. Lui qui évitait tout contact… Là il n'y échappait pas.

Il observa les traits de l'adolescente. Son visage était plutôt joli, mais son expression, même au repos, était tendue. Et cela ne la mettait pas en valeur. Autant le ténébreux Kanda avait plutôt tendance à attirer la gente féminine. Le côté mystérieux et intrigant sans doute. Toutefois, la froideur hébergeant Eslie quand le Maréchal n'était pas là à lui parler, la rendait elle distante. Kanda imaginait facilement que le bleu abyssal des yeux de l'adolescente repoussait les gens. C'est ce que le japonais cherchait, et pourtant, il sentait le malaise de la fille. Rien qu'en la regardant endormie, il imaginait qu'à elle, cette distance avec l'humanité la rongeait…

Pourquoi chercher à se rapprocher de la personne qui lui ressemblait le plus sinon ? De lui ? Le froid, le distant, l'associable.

La voix d'Eslie le fit sursauter.

- Tu penses trop Yû, murmura la fille aux mèches argentées.

- …

- Tu ne peux que devenir fou si tu refuses de t'ouvrir au monde. Je sais de quoi je parle.

Sa voix s'entendait à peine. Très vite, sa respiration se fit plus lente et la fille retomba dans son sommeil, laissant le garçon seul au milieu de la nuit.

Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la porta avec aisance. Doucement, il la recoucha dans la couverture qu'elle avait abandonnée pour tenir compagnie au japonais. Ensuite, il retourna se placer devant le feu, sous l'œil éveillé de Tiedoll qui ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un rire sourd, avant de se retourner dans son propre sac de couchage. Demain ils arriveraient à la Congrégation, et les choses n'avaient pas fini d'évoluer.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Bienvenue à la Congrégation

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Bienvenue à la Congrégation de l'Ombre_

Les premières lueurs du soleil réveillèrent les exorcistes. Eslie ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et sentie la fraicheur du matin lui arracher un frisson. Elle s'étonna d'être allongée à sa place. L'adolescente sortie du sac de couchage humidifié par la rosé du matin, et le plia pour le ranger. Elle s'approcha ensuite du Maréchal en train de défaire la lanière de son large sac à dos dont dépassait un bout de chevalet. C'était lui qui lui avait passé, toujours prévoyant de trouver un compatible au milieu de nulle part.

- Maréchal, la salua-t-elle en tendant doucement la couverture.

- Eslie, ajouta-t-il un sourire taquin agrippé aux lèvres.

Karwel haussa un sourcil curieux. Elle attendit qu'il ferme la lanière de sa besace, puis demanda, incrédule, ce que signifiait cet air enjoué. Tiedoll leva un regard rieur vers la fille brune, hésitant s'il devait ou non laisser aller le fond de sa pensée… Il opta pour la première option.

- As-tu pu en apprendre plus sur notre petit Yû cette nuit ? dit-il en remontant ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez.

Eslie battit plusieurs fois des paupières. Lorsqu'elle comprit où il voulait en venir, elle s'empourpra, et commença à entortiller les doigts dans son haut. Froi Tiedoll l'avait vu avec Yû Kanda hier soir. Elle, l'inconnue, dans les bras de l'homme le plus froid de la Congrégation. La jeune fille déglutit pour pouvoir parler, mais rien ne sortit de sa gorge.

Froi rit.

- J'ai le sommeil léger, gloussa-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, coupa-t-elle gênée, craignant qu'il ne se méprenne sur ce qu'il avait pu voir.

- Sais-tu seulement ce que je crois ? la taquina le Maréchal français. C'est un moment privilégié que tu as pu avoir avec Yû. Je pense que c'est bon signe.

Tiedoll jeta un petit coup d'œil en direction de Kanda qui croisa son regard. Le sourire nié qu'affichait son maître chiffonna le japonais. Sourcils froncés, il envoya un regard noir à Eslie. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien être en train de parler ? Il espérait que ce n'était pas des évènements de cette nuit.

Ce regard si intense… Eslie en rougit de plus belle, et détourna les yeux du jeune homme qui continua à empaqueter ses affaires.

- Il ne te laisse pas indifférent, n'est-ce pas ?

- HEIN ?! hurla-t-elle en s'éloignant du Maréchal, comme si ces mots venaient de la brûler.

Bravo. Discrétion zéro… Marie ne se retourna pas mais retroussa les lèvres, entendant parfaitement la conversation entre Eslie et Tiedoll à travers son casque. Kanda, lui, envoya un nouveau regard dont pouvaient presque s'échapper des éclairs. Décidément, leur discussion lui semblait louche. Toutefois, il ne s'en mêla pas et poursuivit ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Froi, lui par contre, afficha d'abord de grands yeux derrière ses lunettes avant de rire face à la réaction excessive de la concernée.

- BIEN SUR QUE NON ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?! … Vous vous trompez, enchaina-t-elle sans laisser le temps à Tiedoll de s'exprimer. Je le connais à peine ! Donc, non ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Alors abandonnez l'idée de vouloir jouer les marieuses !

Eslie se rendait bien compte du ton qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle n'aimait pas répondre ainsi, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait maintenant de son supérieur, mais les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes.

- Et ton cœur est prit ? continua-t-il alors qu'ils reprirent la marche de la veille.

Eslie Karwel faillit s'étrangler de plus belle. De toute évidence le Maréchal semblait s'amuser et aimer l'idée de jouer les entremetteurs… Pourquoi cette question ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait dans la tête le papy là ?! Il n'allait quand même pas lui demander…

- Efface cette expression de ta figure et les idées qui se bousculent dans ta cervelle ! Tu es trop jeune pour moi, dit-il avec un sourire nié.

Eslie afficha une expression boudeuse, vexée qu'il ait pu ainsi lire en elle. Mais l'air enjoué de l'homme lui était contagieux, et elle ne put s'empêcher de retrouver sa bonne humeur. Elle soupira en secouant la tête, balayant l'épisode qui venait de se passer de son esprit.

- Non, je n'ai pas de petit ami. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me dérange plus que ça.

Le silence reprit sa place. Le paysage défilait autour du groupe, et le soleil poursuivait lentement sa course dans le ciel. Eslie fixait sans le vouloir la tenue noire du japonais quelques pas devant elle. Froi était passé en tête avec Marie, laissant la jeune fille en proie à ses réflexions. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention au faite qu'elle avait accéléré le pas, jusqu'à réaliser qu'elle se trouvait à la hauteur de Kanda.

Elle lança un discret coup d'œil au garçon. La finesse de ses traits attirait son regard. Sa peau semblait parfaite. Pouvait-on être aussi beau ? Car oui, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle le trouvait beau. Mais rien de plus, contrairement à ce que Tiedoll s'était imaginé.

Elle renvoya un coup d'œil.

- …

Puis un autre.

- …

Et un autre.

- … Quoi ? dit enfin Yû.

- Rien, répondit-elle pivoine en détournant vivement les yeux, prise la main dans le sac.

- Cesse de m'coller.

- … Il t'arrive de sortir plus d'une phrase ? marmonna Eslie, sourcils froncés.

Kanda ne releva même pas, les yeux toujours fixement rivés en face de lui. Eslie fit la moue, et se renferma dans un silence pesant. Décidément, il était loin de mettre les gens à l'aise. Mais Eslie Karwel se sentait attirée par le mystère qui voilait le japonais. Il n'était pas timide, mais il semblait à la jeune fille reconnaitre un masque. Comme pour elle…

Avec le Maréchal, Eslie ne se reconnaissait pas. C'était comme être avec un étranger ce qu'elle était avec Charlie. Ouverte. Alors que d'ordinaire son naturel se rapprochait du caractère de Kanda. Elle n'aimait pas les gens. Elle n'aimait pas parler. Et elle n'aimait pas être observée.

Néanmoins, elle sentait dans ses tripes cette envie de tisser un lien. N'importe quel exorciste aurait très bien pu faire l'affaire. Mais à l'heure actuelle, c'était Kanda qui se trouvait là. Au grand damne de celui-ci.

- … De quoi vous parliez avec Tiedoll ?

Karwel fut surprise d'entendre le japonais engager la conversation tout d'un coup. Elle ferma les paupières, essayant de retenir son amusement lorsqu'elle répliqua d'un ton moqueur :

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

Kanda leva les yeux au ciel, le regard toujours aussi noir, mais la commissure de ses lèvres s'était relevée d'un millimètre. Elle n'avait pas dit que cela ne le _concernait_ pas, mais ne le _regardait_ pas. Donc, ils avaient bien parlé de lui. Yû avait cru entendre un rire quand il avait recouché Eslie. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve, et Tiedoll l'avait bien vu. Ce grand dadais de Maréchal devait avoir taquiné Eslie, qui avait du elle-même courir.

Eslie sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Le discret rictus du garçon ne lui avait pas échappé.

† † † † †

Une auberge. Enfin.

Le groupe fit une halte, malgré le fait qu'ils ne leur restaient que quelques heures de marche. Même si Kanda avait émis son mécontentement par des grommèlements, Froi Tiedoll tenait à admirer l'architecture ancienne de cette taverne. Eslie vit l'homme à la moustache broussailleuse faire le tour du bâtiment, observer minutieusement la constitution des murs, les portes taillées dans du bois dur, et la manière avec laquelle la lumière naturelle imprégnait le bâtiment. Marie, sourire aux lèvres, poussa la porte et entra à l'intérieur. Karwel se tourna vers le japonais qui s'apprêtait à imiter son confrère.

- Où allez-vous ?

- On en a pour un petit moment, dit-il simplement.

- Dans quelques secondes il va nous dire qu'il en profitera pour dessiner l'intérieur, ajouta Marie qui réapparut à la porte. Autant s'installer et boire une chope.

Les deux exorcistes prirent donc congé du Maréchal. Eslie les regarda entrer dans le vieux bâtiment ornementé de lierre. Elle hésita à les imiter puis se tourna vers Froi. L'adolescente s'approcha du français qui s'était installé sur un petit tabouret, un calepin de feuilles blanches sur les genoux. Curieuse, elle admira l'homme faire danser une mine de graphite avec son poignet, et l'auberge prendre doucement forme. Sans poser les yeux sur l'adolescente, l'homme aux lunettes prit la parole.

- Veux-tu te joindre à moi et me montrer tes talents ? demanda Froi dans un rire.

- Non, merci… Je ne manie pas très bien le crayon.

L'homme la regarda calmement, gardant son attitude amicale face à celle en retrait de la jeune fille. Il repartit dans son activité. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, Karwel finit par s'assoir sur une souche près du Maréchal, comme s'il avait fait exprès de déposer son tabouret à cet endroit là. Elle leva ensuite le menton vers la mine mélancolique de l'homme qui prit la parole.

- J'étais peintre avant d'entrer dans l'Ordre… Quelle ironie ! Quelqu'un qui créé, se retrouvant tout d'un coup à devoir détruire… J'ai beau me résoudre à m'y faire, je ne m'y habitue pas pour autant…

- …

- Le destin est parfois bien sarcastique… soupira-t-il.

- C'est comme le passé, on ne le choisit pas, murmura froidement Eslie plus à elle-même qu'en réponse au Maréchal.

Tiedoll la regarda en souriant tristement.

- … On a toujours le choix. Peu importe les circonstances.

- Et si les deux choix apportent quelque chose de mauvais… La mort d'un ami ou la mort d'un parent…

- Le choix reste tout de même présent, continua-t-il tout en guidant sa main. Je n'ai jamais dis de faire le bon choix. Pour moi, il n'y en a pas de bon ou de mauvais. Peu importe celui que l'on fait. Il y a juste un chemin qui se divise sous nos pas afin de nous conduire à qui l'on est…

- On ne choisit pas qui l'on est, lança-t-elle sèchement en détournant la tête.

- Erreur, dit-il d'un ton toujours aussi neutre. Ce sont nos actions et nos choix qui définissent qui nous sommes.

Le silence commençait à s'installer quand l'adolescente le rompit.

- Les autres préfèrent le faire pour nous. Il y a des choses que l'on ne choisit pas nous-mêmes.

- Ce sur quoi nous n'avons pas d'emprise définit ce que nous sommes. Pas qui nous sommes…

Eslie ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien. Car elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. De toute évidence, elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot face aux paroles bien plus sages que les siennes. La fille détendit son visage, et observa celui inchangé du Maréchal. Peut être avait-il raison. Mais il n'avait pas l'expérience de vie d'Eslie. Ce qu'elle _était_ comme il disait, elle ne l'avait pas choisi. Ce qu'elle _était_ pour les autres l'a poursuivait depuis toujours… ou presque. Cependant, elle non plus n'avait pas l'expérience de Tiedoll… Elle en prit conscience.

Son cœur se calma. Karwel baissa lentement la tête, un peu gênée de son comportement.

- Je… Excusez-moi Maréchal Tiedoll… Je me suis laissée emporter.

- Il n'y a pas de mal… Il y a des souffrances que l'on ne peut parfois pas retenir…

Oui. L'être humain. Les hommes. Le mal qui coulait dans leurs veines. Voilà la souffrance de la jeune fille…

- Tu devrais rejoindre les autres, ajouta amicalement Froi. Je vais en avoir pour un petit bout de temps. J'ai bien envie de représenter l'intérieur de l'auberge après.

Karwel laissa échapper un gloussement en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Marie, puis acquiesça.

L'auberge était pleine. Dur à croire avec le calme qui régnait dehors. Les brouhahas et l'agitation alourdissaient l'atmosphère de la pièce. Il faisait chaud. L'adolescente chercha l'espace où il y avait le moins de monde, et finit par s'installer à une petite table, inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air. Sourcils fronçaient, elle observa du coin de l'œil les hommes qui alignaient les verres d'alcool, et s'esclaffaient à tout va. L'un d'eux tourna sa grosse tête mal rasée et parfaitement soule vers Eslie. Il émit un grognement bizarre et fit grincer les pieds de sa chaise sur le carrelage clair. Une décharge traversa l'échine d'Eslie en le voyant se lever et tanguer vers lui.

- S'lut m'jolie, j'te sers un verre ? dit-il en s'écroulant près d'elle.

Elle garda le silence, son corps se raidissant de plus en plus. L'halène puante et acide de cet ivrogne lui prenait les narines. Il passa l'une de ses mains sur son épaule qui tressaillit à ce contacte.

- Ou p'être veux-tu des p'tites gâteries ? continua-t-il d'un ton et d'un œil de plus en plus malsain en baissant le regard.

- Sors ta sale patte de là, siffla-t-elle, poils hérissés.

L'expression et le regard que lui lança Karwel le fit tomber au sol. Ce regard, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Cela n'avait rien d'humain. Il le sentait. Non, il le _savait_. Il le savait, car il avait parfaitement vu ses deux yeux lui mordre la gorge comme une bête sauvage.

Ses tripes s'amusaient à faire des nœuds sous son estomac. L'homme la fixa une nouvelle fois, mais la vision qui avait eu avait été effacée du visage de l'adolescente. « M't'es quoi, toi ? » est la bafouille qu'il prononça avant de partir pétrifié. Eslie ne bougea pas de sa place, le visage face à la table. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une boule de peur la fasse suffoquer.

Il ne fallait pas que les exorcistes la voient ainsi !

Tout en essayant de garder une attitude calme, elle porta la main à son visage… Non, tout allait bien. Sa peau et ses traits étaient normaux. Elle s'apaisa, mais ne pu empêcher son cœur de se serrer. Encore une fois. Encore une fois elle avait vu ce mépris dans le regard de cet homme. Cette expression ne la quitterait-elle jamais ? Il n'avait pas dit… _monstre_… mais son regard ne cessait de le répéter.

Ce qu'elle était… Qui elle était… ?

Une main s'apprêta à se reposer sur elle. D'un mouvement vif, Karwel l'écarta, faisant claquer sa peau sur celle de l'adolescent, et s'aperçue qu'il s'agissait de Kanda. Son visage livide et en sueur reprit des couleurs et se détendit. Elle retrouva l'air qui lui manquait, un rythme cardiaque plus serein, mais se ferma en détournant le regard. La fille ne voulait pas partager ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne voulait pas que Yû la voit ainsi. Non. Eslie ne voulait pas qu'il lui pose la moindre question.

Chose qui n'effleura même pas l'esprit de notre japonais. Il se contenta de s'asseoir à sa droite, en croisant les bras et les jambes, muet.

- … Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, murmura la fille tout de même.

- … Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Et je ne demanderai rien.

- Pourquoi… ? demanda-t-elle.

Kanda soupira. Il allait devoir gaspiller son énergie en paroles inutiles. Mais il le fit quand même.

- Si le silence est un moyen de soulager ce que l'on éprouve, alors il faut y laisser cours. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à vouloir se justifier pour n'importe quoi. Si cela ne regarde que toi, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Après un instant dénué de mots, le kendora se contenta de se lever et de disparaître dans la foule. Karwel se raidit à nouveau. Pourquoi était-il parti ? Venait-elle de l'agacer ? Comment ? La panique était en train de revenir. Vivement, Eslie tourna le regard vers le groupe qui en était toujours à boire sa tournée. Son cœur rata un battement en voyant des yeux embrumés se poser sur elle.

Le bruit d'une tasse claquant devant elle la fit revenir à elle. Kanda se rassit, cette fois face à Eslie.

- Bois ça.

La douce odeur de cacao lui éveilla les papilles. Eslie prit la tasse de chocolat chaud qui fumait devant elle. Cet hydromel, Karwel n'en avait eu que très peu d'occasion d'en boire. Elle porta la choppe à ses lèvres, laissant délicatement le liquide brûlant glisser le long de sa gorge, puis la reposa.

- C'est super chaud, fit-elle à elle-même.

- Tu aimes la solitude…

Karwel fixa l'exorciste. Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais elle avait parfaitement entendu les mots du japonais. La fille reposa les yeux sur la fumée dansant au dessus du liquide brun. Elle fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à sa réponse.

- Je dirais que je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée… Et toi ? se risqua-t-elle.

- Seul.

Il n'avait pas hésité. Ce ton était neutre, son regard vide… Quasiment mort…

- Ne laisse pas les hommes t'approcher ainsi, reprit-il toujours aussi froidement, le noir de ses yeux braqué sur ceux bleus d'Eslie.

- J'ai plutôt tendance à les éloigner, les hommes…

- Tu auras du mal avec les énergumènes qui vivent à la Congrégation, s'incrusta Marie en prenant place à la gauche de Kanda. Je pense en particulier à Lavi, sourit-il en voyant le japonais froncer le nez. Il est un peu envahissant, mais il n'est pas méchant. Et il aime jouer les Monsieur-je-sais-tout… ce qui est justifié. Alors si d'aventure il te venait de vouloir avoir raison contre lui, Eslie, tu risques très fortement de perdre. Ah ! Et aussi, n'accepte jamais une partie de Poker avec Allen. Quand aux membres de la section scientifique, ils voudront surement jouer aux échecs. Là, il n'y a normalement aucun risque.

Eslie rigola devant ce Marie si bavard et si enjoué.

Le Maréchal français entra à l'intérieur de l'auberge et comme il l'avait dit, commença à crayonner ce qui la composait en son centre. La jeune fille reporta son breuvage à ses lèvres étirées, sous le sourire invisible de Kanda.

† † † † †

Le reste du voyage se fit dans le silence, mais Karwel demeura aux côtés du japonais tout du long. Personne ne fut mécontent lorsque la Congrégation s'éleva enfin devant eux. Le groupe s'arrêta un instant, et Froi se tourna vers l'adolescente afin de lui expliquer qu'elle devait escalader la paroi rocheuse. La française leva les yeux, blême, vers un pic sur lequel se situait à son sommet une tour ancienne entourée d'une forêt. Marie sourit. Eslie déglutit.

- Tu te dégonfles ? la défia Kanda.

Eslie lui renvoya le même sourire défiant que quand il lui avait mis son sabre sous la gorge. Froi hocha la tête satisfait tout en s'éloignant, Kanda et Maire le suivant. Très vite, les trois exorcistes disparurent derrière la roche. L'adolescente soupira. Elle n'arriverait pas à escalader ce pic. L'escalade ce n'était pas son truc. Elle y était lente, et avait tendance à vite se fatiguer et perdre ses appuis. Elle vérifia une dernière fois être seule.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Si elle faisait attention, cela pourrait marcher. Après quelques minutes, sentant les poils de sa nuque s'hérisser, elle rouvrit les yeux et observa ses mains dont les ongles se rapprochaient à présent plus de griffes qu'autre chose.

- Quand il faut y aller…, soupira-t-elle.

L'adolescente débuta alors son ascension. Les griffes se plantaient dans la roche avec aisance. Malgré les nuages et le petit vent, c'était plus facile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. La progression était plutôt rapide. Sa pseudo-transformation y était pour beaucoup, et pour une fois, Eslie n'était pas mécontente d'en profiter.

Eslie Karwel atteignit enfin le sommet. Elle s'écroula au sol, plus fatiguée que jamais, et entendit la voix de Tiedoll dans son dos. Elle l'entendit s'inquiéter des doigts à vifs autour des ongles de l'adolescente. L'adolescente put juste lui répondre de ne pas s'inquiéter, avant de sentir le contenu de son estomac remonter. Ça avait été une sacrée montée !

Le Maréchal l'aida à se relever et à marcher jusqu'à une immense porte en forme de visage. Cette sentinelle était le Gardien de la Congrégation. Sans prévenir, le visage se mit à bouger et des rayons se mirent à sortir de ses yeux, directement sur l'adolescente. Elle se figea, redoutant cette étrange lumière braquée sur elle. Les minutes défilèrent, et après un « _Rien à signaler_ », les lourds battants s'ouvrirent.

Kanda, Tiedoll et Eslie prirent directement le chemin du bureau de Komui. Marie les avait quittés. L'adolescente aurait voulu s'attarder un peu plus sur ce qu'elle voyait. Mais elle ne dit rien et se contenta d'avancer. C'était calme, silencieux, et un peu intimidant.

La salle, immense, rempli de livres et paperasses en tout genre, les attendait. Pour une fois, le Grand Intendant ne dormait pas. Il s'agissait d'un chinois en uniforme blanc, un béret sur la tête et en… pantoufle. Il était plutôt grand, la trentaine, les cheveux mi-longs noirs recourbés aux pointes, et de fines lunettes étaient posées sur son nez.

Le Maréchal prit la parole et commença un rapport consciencieux. Il présenta ensuite Eslie. Elle les écouta lui parler et ils lui présentèrent les papiers stipulant son officielle intégration à la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Il n'y avait rien à remplir de particulier. Juste le nécessaire. Elle fut soulagée qu'aucune question ne porte sur son passé.

- Pour ce qui est du Maréchal suivant sa formation…, commença Tiedoll.

- N'y comptez pas Maréchal Tiedoll. Vous avez déjà Chaoji Han sous votre aile. Après mûres réflexions, j'en suis venue à la conclusion de la confier au Maréchal Winters Sokaro.

Kanda, qui avait décroché depuis un moment, tourna vivement les yeux sur Komui. Froi faillit carrément s'étrangler. Eslie s'étonna, ne comprenant pas. Qu'avait-il de particulier ? A en croire l'expression dans les yeux du Maréchal français, ce n'était pas bon pour elle. Pas du tout. Elle se raidit quelque peu, appréhendant ce nouveau Maréchal.

- Sokaro ?! Vous êtes sûr ?

- Je comprends votre ressenti Maréchal Tiedoll. Cependant le Maréchal Sokaro n'a plus de disciple depuis un petit moment déjà, dit-il en repensant à Suman, un exorciste mort il y a plusieurs mois. De plus vous m'avez dit que notre jeune Karwel, ici présente, semblait avoir une bonne maitrise de son arme anti-akuma.

Eslie acquiesça alors que Komui venait de poser les yeux sur elle. Il reprit.

- Hors, nous connaissons tous les méthodes de Winters Sokaro. La désigner comme son disciple, c'est la libérer de ce titre tout aussi vite… Du moins, s'il en juge ainsi, avoua Komui gêné.

- Pourrait-on m'expliquer ? demanda timidement Eslie.

- Evidement, pardonne-moi, sourit Komui. Disons que… le Maréchal Sokaro ne porte pas grand intérêt à ses disciples. Il les voit et les teste. S'il les juge suffisamment _bon_, alors officiellement il reste leur maître, mais officieusement, il n'y prête plus aucune attention.

- Et si non ?

- … Il en fait de même, avoua Komui. Sauf qu'ils en ressortent en moins bon état… Mais pas d'inquiétude, personne n'en est mort ! dit d'un un rire plus que forcé en partant dans les aigües.

Eslie retint une grimace, mais finit par hocher la tête. Dans quoi s'était-elle encore embarquée ? L'adolescente chercha le regard de Kanda, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contentait d'écouter Komui, le regard noir. Pour lui, Eslie ne réussirait pas le test. Mais comme l'avait justement précisé le Grand Intendant, aucun n'avait été tué. C'était des compatibles après tout, et même s'ils n'étaient pas bénis aux yeux de la montagne de muscles qu'était Sokaro, ils restaient des combattants. Mais jusqu'ici, les anciens disciples de ce Maréchal étaient des hommes charpentés, possédant une force plus ou moins colossale et étaient déjà des _machines de guerre_. Eslie était menue, et même si elle était musclée pour une fille de son âge, elle n'en restait pas moins un moustique face à un homme comme lui. Elle savait peut être se battre et tenir tête plus ou moins aux akumas, mais sa technique était dictée par son instinct. Ces gestes étaient fluides mais encore brouillon…

En d'autres termes, Eslie Karwel n'avait rien à voir avec les autres disciples qu'avait eu le Maréchal Winters Sokaro.

Eslie revint à elle en voyant le manteau de Tiedoll se lever du canapé encombré dans lequel il était assis. L'adolescente se leva précipitamment, manquant de glisser sur les feuilles sous ses pieds. Komui la fixait avec un grand sourire en tendant la main vers la porte derrière elle. Elle se tourna et regarda Kanda avec insistance.

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel en devinant qu'Eslie n'avait rien écouté de la fin de conversation. Il lui fit comprendre de sortir du bureau avant de lui emboiter le pas, suivi de loin par Komui.

- On va où ? chuchota-t-elle en lançant un coup d'œil au chinois pour vérifier qu'il ne l'entendait pas.

- On va voir Hevlaska, se contenta-t-il de dire.

- Hevlaska est la gardienne des Innocences.

Eslie sursauta en voyant Komui apparaitre dans son angle mort. Elle suivit les deux hommes et ils prirent place sur une plateforme au centre de l'édifice qu'était la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Komui poursuivit en abaissant les manettes :

- C'est l'unique compatible gardienne à l'Innocence, depuis voilà une centaine d'année, dit-il sans prêter attention à l'air surpris d'Eslie. Elle protège les fragments d'Innocence, et peut jauger le taux de résonnance avec leurs compatibles. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est elle que nous allons voir, afin d'évaluer ton Innocence.

Eslie pinça les lèvres. Elle hésita à ouvrir la bouche, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Kanda se tenait à côté d'elle, surement plus par curiosité que par soutient. Mais ça présence la rassurée un peu.

- On arrive. Ne sois pas surprise en voyant Hevlaska, ajouta Komui.

Eslie lança un coup d'œil par-dessus la rembarre. Ils avaient beau avoir descendu plusieurs dizaines de mètres, le sol restait hors de vue. Elle plissa les paupières en voyant un halo blanc se refléter sur une sorte poussière opaque. Comme si quelque chose d'énorme venait de bouger dans ces profondeurs jalousement gardées par la pénombre.

Kanda lui donna un coup de coude pour lui faire comprendre de se rendre au centre de la plateforme. Elle s'exécuta et attendit. C'est en voyant une forme presque fantomatique dépasser l'estrade de sa hauteur que le cœur de l'adolescente rata un battement. C'était blanc. C'est lumineux. C'était à moitié humain. Et surtout, c'est épouvantablement grand.

Eslie se força à ne pas reculer ou à activer son katana. Elle observa, raide, des tentacules lumineux s'approchaient de son corps en adoptant une apparence de mains. Avec délicatesse, la gardienne souleva la nouvelle exorciste du sol et l'approcha de son demi visage. Sa tête ne laissait entrevoir qu'un fin menton et une bouche pulpeuse. Tout le reste était cacher sous une sorte de chevelure étendue et épaisse. C'est une voix cristalline et pure qui s'adressa à Eslie.

- N'ais point peur ma jeune enfant. Tu ne sentiras rien.

L'adolescente se détendit quelque peu, sentant qu'elle était en sécurité. Il y eu un petit silence, puis la voix d'Hevlaska reprit doucement.

- 20… 50… 60… 86… 86 %.

Komui sembla satisfait. Kanda resta muet. Tout deux s'attendirent à voir la gardienne reposer la fille au sol. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Le spectre blanc semblait intrigué, et cela ne manqua pas au Grand Intendant.

- Qu'y a-t-il Hevlaska ?

- Je… Cette enfant possède une seconde Innocence…, dit-elle sans presque le croire elle-même.

Kanda fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard incrédule avec Komui. Cela était-il vraiment possible ? Le japonais en fit la remarque à voix haute, mais la gardienne garda le silence. De toute évidence, c'était une première.

- Est-ce comme pour le Maréchal Cross ? interrogea le scientifique au béret.

Le Maréchal Cross, un homme ne pensant qu'à l'alcool et aux femmes, accablé de dettes, était l'un des plus puissants exorcistes de l'Ordre. C'était le maître d'Allen, et un être tout à fait inaccessible. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds à la Congrégation. Et pourtant, cet homme aussi irresponsable que puissant était le seul exorciste recensé à posséder deux Innocences. Un énorme pistolet nommé le Jugement, et le corps d'une symbiotique morte des années auparavant, qu'il avait conservé grâce à la magie noire. Il n'était donc pas le Compatible de Maria. Mais il contrôlait l'Innocence symbiotique par delà la mort.

Hevlaska balança son menton de droite à gauche.

- Non, il ne s'agit pas de magie noire. Elle en est belle est bien la Compatible. C'est également une symbiotique.

- C'est impossible. Il doit y avoir une erreur. Elle ne peut pas être lié à deux Innocences, insista Komui mi-figue mi-raisin.

- Les deux Innocences ne dégagent pas la même énergie, se contenta de souffler Hevlaska. Le symbiote semble être plus profondément lié. D'autant que l'Innocence accessoire semble avoir choisit une forme de katana. Ce n'est pas une forme logique selon moi… Je pense, poursuivit lentement Hevlaska, que si une Innocence n'est pas _normale_ c'est le katana. La résonnance est forte et portant, Eslie et _Yoite_ semblent moins liées que le symbiote.

- Yoite ? s'étonna Kanda. _Vent-du-soir_ ?

- C'est le nom de cette Innocence accessoire, répondit la gardienne sous l'approbation d'Eslie.

Le silence s'imposa. Eslie sentait le malaise. Elle ne pensait pas qu'avoir deux Innocences était si exceptionnel. Elle savait depuis le début qu'elle possédait cette autre pierre en elle. Elle l'avait compris dès que Tiedoll lui avait parlé de Compatible Symbiotique. Mais cette pierre divine là, Eslie la détestait presque. Elle n'avait pas voulu en parler, car elle faisait en sorte de la garder désactivée. Son contrôle partiel était possible, comme pour l'escalade de la Congrégation, mais sa transformation totale…

Le front d'Hevlaska se posa sur celui de l'adolescente.

- 5… 10… 20… 27. 27 %.

Une résonnance plus faible pour une Innocence plus liée à son compatible… Décidément ! Komui avait un visage aussi pâle que sombre, et la bouche tordue en une grimace qui montrait son incompréhension vis-à-vis de la situation. Kanda avait une attitude des plus fermées, et un regard des plus noirs.

Eslie fut reposée au sol. Les deux asiatiques la scrutaient comme s'il s'agissait d'une anomalie de la nature. Elle resta muette, attendant quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui briserait cette ambiance suffocante.

- Utilises-tu beaucoup ton Innocence symbiotique ? finit par demander le chinois.

Eslie se contenta d'un mouvement de négation. Komui se détendit quelque peu et finit par lui sourire, même si c'était bien loin de ses habituels sourires chaleureux.

- Bien. Il est dangereux d'utiliser une Innocence avec un taux de résonnance aussi bas. Ne le fais que si cela est un cas de force majeur. Avec un peu de chance, ton taux augmentera avec le temps, comme se fut le cas pour certains…

† † † † †

- C'est pour un costume.

Il était clair que Kanda n'était pas enchanté de devoir traverser la Congrégation et perdre son temps à conduire Eslie. Mais il le faisait quand même, sans broncher… Ou presque.

Les deux exorcistes venaient d'entrer dans une immense pièce dont les murs étaient plus des bibliothèques qu'autre chose. Comme pour le bureau de Komui Lee, il y régnait un désordre monstre. Plus qu'un désordre c'était un désert de piles de papier, de livres et de tasses. Quelques plantes pointées le bout de leurs feuilles, surement des sujets de recherche, ainsi que des objets en tout genre. Une dizaines d'hommes étaient assis de part et d'autre de la salle. Tous vêtus de blouses blanches, parfois tachées de ce qui devait être du café. Ce qui choqua presqu'Eslie était les valises que formaient leurs cernes.

Un mouvement derrière une pile, un peu moins haute que les autres, attira l'attention des deux apôtres de dieu.

Johnny Gill, un jeune américain de petite taille avec une chevelure châtain tirée en deux chignons frisés, et d'énormes lunettes noires, se leva avec étonnement. C'était lui qui s'occuper de la confection des tenues d'exorcistes. Il se précipita vers eux avec un sourire éclatant malgré la pâleur de sa peau. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis un moment… Ni dormi non plus.

- C'est pour elle, dit Yû en montrant Eslie.

- La fameuse nouvelle ! s'écria Reever, le chef de la section scientifique, en passant la tête de derrière sa propre colonne de recherche.

Il se leva également, aussi en piteuse état que son coéquipier. Reever Wenham était plutôt élancé et fin, avec des épaules musclées par le poids des documents qu'il portait à longueur de journée. La fatigue rendait cet australien blond à barbiche plus vieux que son quart de siècle.

- Très bien. Viens par là ! dit Johnny. Il me faut tes mensurations. Ensuite, je dois savoir si tu préfères : Tenue légère ? Entière ? Cape ? Capuche ? Bandeau ? Aussi si tu veux des accessoires ou des ornements particuliers ? Et… ?

- Johnny calme-toi, soupira Reever une main sur le front.

- Euh… Je ne sais pas... Fais comme bon te semble.

- Ça marche ! dit-il en bombant la poitrine, fier que la fille lui face ainsi confiance.

Johnny lui dessina alors un croquis de la tenue à laquelle il pensait. Elle était constituée d'un haut à manches courtes et d'un pantalon court, ainsi que des bottines dont le sommet était replié. La fille acquiesça satisfaite. Le petit scientifique à lunettes lui dit qu'elle serait prête d'ici quelques jours. Karwel s'empressa de le remercier pour rejoindre Kanda qui avait déjà fait demi-tour. Les scientifique lui firent un signe de main et retournèrent à leur paperasse à contre cœur.

- On va passer par ta chambre, puis on fera rapidement le tour du bâtiment, et on terminera par la Cafétéria, dit le japonais.

La jeune fille put alors entrer dans une pièce sombre et rudimentaire. Un lit simple était collé au mur sous une fenêtre au verre sale. Non loin se trouvait une petite commode où elle pourrait mettre ses effets personnels. Opposée au lit se dessinait une porte qui ouvrait sur une petite salle de bain munie d'une douche, d'un toilette et d'un lavabo. Karwel sourit. Elle n'avait pas souvent vu des lieux avec de vraies douches. Elle avait plus l'habitude de tremper dans une bassine en bois. Normal, la Congrégation devait avoir de sacrets fonds pour gérer à la fois le matériel des exorcistes et des traqueurs, ainsi que la recherche. Il était donc logique que ses membres aient droits à un certain confort. L'adolescente l'aurait bien testé de suite. Mais le reste de la Tour l'attendait.

Kanda referma la porte de la nouvelle chambre de Karwel, et il emmena la fille à tous les étages. Il montra la bibliothèque, les salles d'entrainements, les bains communs, ainsi que d'autres pièces qui auraient pu intéresser l'adolescente. Elle écoutait les rares commentaires de Kanda. Il paressait détendu, moins froid que d'ordinaire… Pourquoi ?

En vrai, Eslie avait commencé à intéresser le garçon. Ses deux Innocences en particulier. Il avait vu le katana, qui comme il s'y été attendu n'avait pas une forme adaptée aux origines d'Eslie. Pourtant, la découverte de la seconde l'intriguait. En particulier le fait qu'elle le leur avait caché. Le jeune homme se demandait bien la forme que la symbiotique pouvait avoir, même s'il ne pensait pas l'observer un jour.

Les deux exorcistes finir la visite. A mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la Cafétéria, un brouhaha de voix s'élevait vers eux. La salle était immense, aussi bien en surface qu'en hauteur. Un sorte de comptoir s'étendait sur tout un pant, tandis que le reste de la salle était remplie de rangés de tables.

- Le réfectoire, là où l'on mange.

- Merci Yû, j'avais compris… ironisa-t-elle.

- Kanda ! coupa-t-il en tournant un regard noir vers l'adolescente.

Eslie s'étonna du ton hargneux qu'il avait soudain pris en entendant son prénom. Elle fronça les sourcils, et se grommela à elle-même qu'elle ne le laisserait pas gagner cette fois. Si elle voulait l'appeler Yû, elle l'appellerait Yû. L'adolescente se prépara à ouvrir la bouche, pour une fois bien déterminé à tenir tête à cette tête de mule de japonais.

- Kanda !

Cette interpellation féminine prit la française au dépourvu. Une fille avec de longs cheveux attachés en couettes marcha vers eux. Elle avait la même taille qu'Eslie, des cheveux foncés dont les reflets étaient à la limite du vert, des yeux ronds de couleur améthyste et un visage asiatique. Sa tenue se composait de bottes hautes, d'une mini jupe et d'un haut à manches longues, le tout aux couleurs des exorcistes. Eslie en aurait presque rougit, ne comprenant pas comment on pouvait se balader dans cette tenue.

- C'est elle ? demanda la chinoise.

- Hun…, se contenta de répondre le garçon avant de s'éloigner vers le comptoir de la salle.

- Bienvenue, Eslie Karwel c'est ça ?! Je suis Lenalee Lee. Comme Komui Lee, oui, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire devant la mine interrogative d'Eslie. C'est mon frère. On t'a déjà fait visiter la Congrégation ?

- Oui, merci ! Yû s'en est chargé.

« _Yû _»… Lenalee leva un sourcil. Elle l'appelait par son prénom ?! Heureusement qu'il se trouvait plus loin, sinon elle voyait déjà le japonais fulminer. Toutefois, elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Il n'a pas été trop soulant en bavardage j'imagine ! rit-elle.

Eslie regarda Kanda, de nouveau froid, qui attendait de recevoir son plateau. Il ne la regardait plus, ne lui affichait plus un seul sourire. Son cœur se serra un peu. Mais elle fut vite interloquée par un spectacle d'un tout autre genre. Sa vision s'était stoppée sur une montagne de bols et assiettes sur la table d'en face. En penchant la tête, elle remarqua que le _goinfre_ qui se repaissait ainsi était un petit vieux aux cheveux blanc, vétu d'une tenue d'exorciste.

Non…

Il s'agissait en faite… d'un gosse. Comment un adolescent pouvait-il manger autant ?! Le garçon avait un visage rond, des cheveux prématurément laiteux qui lui arrivaient à la nuque, et de grands yeux gris cendres argentés. Une étrange cicatrice lui balafrait tout le côté gauche du visage, traversant son œil et se terminant par un pentacle au dessus de son sourcil.

- Tu as remarqué Allen, à ce que je vois. Notre petit porteur de malédiction.

- Allen… ? Allen Walker ?

Eslie ouvrit de grands yeux. Il était là. Enfin, il était là. Elle l'avait trouvé.

- …Que… ?

Karwel venait de prendre place sur le banc en bois à côté d'Allen, qui, ne l'ayant pas vu venir, avait fait un bond de côté. Elle observa le garçon. Il était bien différent de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Il était un peu plus jeune qu'elle.

- Allen Walker ?!

- Oui…, sourit-il aimablement.

- Eslie Karwel, lâcha-t-elle, un large sourire aiguayant son visage. Je tenais tellement à te rencontrer, dit-elle en lui secouant à toute vitesse la main.

Elle se stoppa soudainement, les yeux rivés sur le membre couleur encre et la croix rouge incrustée sur son dessus. Il devait s'agir d'une Innocence. Apparemment, du type symbiotique. L'adolescente se rendit brusquement compte qu'elle devait paraître impolie à fixer le bras noir.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Tu viens d'arriver, non ? dit-il avec sourire.

- Je suis la fille de Charlie… Mon père adoptif, et collègue de l'Agent Moore, ajouta-t-elle voyant l'air quelque peu perplexe de l'adolescent.

Allen sourit de toutes ses dents. Il était content d'avoir des nouvelles de la policière. Tout deux échangèrent quelques mots, puis Allen fit signe à deux autres personnes de venir s'installer près de lui. Il en profita pour les présenter à la nouvelle exorciste.

Le premier était un homme roumain de grande taille, plutôt fin. Il possédé un visage creusé, de petits yeux sans sourcil, une bouche fine, et de grandes oreilles en pointes. Ses cheveux noirs étaient hérissés au derrière de son crâne, et une grande mèche blanche lui tombait devant le visage. Il répondait au nom d'Arystar Krory. C'était un baron qui, à cause de son Innocence symbiotique, avait été considéré comme un vampire. C'était un homme plutôt calme, qui commençait tout juste à découvrir le monde. Il était d'un caractère sensible, naïf, mais qui se trouvait quelque peu changé lorsque son arme anti-akuma était éveillée.

La femme allemande qui était assise à côté, entre vingt et trente ans, avait une chevelure brune ondulée, des grands yeux bruns cernés, et était à la limite de la maigreur. C'était une femme défaitiste, malheureuse avant son entrée à l'Ordre, et très malchanceuse. Eslie, de part sa nationalité, avait un peu de mal avec l'Allemagne. Mais face à la chétivité de l'exorciste, son calme et son sourire amical, personne ne pouvait en venir à la détester… à moins d'être un sans cœur.

Eslie sourit. Si elle pouvait enfin créer de nouveaux liens, c'était avec plaisir. Elle releva la tête et vit Yû qui avait enfin son plat et se préparait à s'asseoir seul, deux tables plus loin. Elle se leva et se prépara à l'appeler.

- Eh, Yû !

Euh… Non.

Ce n'était pas elle qui avait prononcé ses mots, mais un rouquin muni d'un bandana et d'un cache-œil droit. C'était un adolescent grand, plutôt menu, avec des cheveux hirsutes, un regard vert émeraude tombant, et un visage joyeux. A première vue, l'adolescente était loin de se douter du côté très cultivé du garçon, et de sa mémoire prodigieuse. A l'attitude qu'il manifestait, c'était quelqu'un de familier et d'optimiste.

Le rouquin se retrouva avec la lame de Mugen sous le menton.

- Répète-le et la prochaine fois je te réduis en tranches !

- Allons, allons, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, dit le borgne toujours avec son visage taquin. Fais-moi un câlin !

- Tu y tiens vraiment ? dit-il en approchant encore plus Mugen.

Le roux laissa échapper un rire et levant les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner pour s'asseoir à la table d'Allen. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Eslie, et manqua de s'écraser sur elle. Il lui fallut un petit instant pour réaliser qu'une fille se trouvait à la place qui s'était attribué, paupières battantes.

- Tu dois être la nouvelle dont parlent les scientifiques, la fameuse Eslie Karwel, fit-il en ouvrant grand son œil valide. Moi c'est Lavi, futur Bookman ! Héritier même, ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire.

Lavi ? Ah ! Le fameux garçon un peu envahissant dont Marie avait parlé…

Eslie rougit face à ce visage flamboyant. Elle était partagée entre un cœur qui battait à la chamade et une impression de dépourvue. Il connaissait son nom. Et à en juger par la lueur dans le fond de ses yeux, ce Lavi devait être loin de ne connaitre que son nom.

Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil à la table. Décidément les membres de la Congrégation étaient tous joyeux. Même Miranda affichait un large sourire malgré son allure cadavérique. Karwel n'avait pas l'habitude d'être entourée de gens, et encore moins de gens aussi enjoués…

Eslie revint sur le rouquin. Il était mignon, il était ouvert, mais il était vraiment trop proche à son goût. Kanda avait une certaine distance avec les gens, mais Lavi ne semblait carrément pas connaître la notion d'_espace personnel_. Elle se força à garder toutefois une attitude naturelle.

- Enchantée, répondit-elle. Bookmen ?!

- Nous autres, bookmen, sommes les seuls à connaître l'Histoire Oubliée. Nous sommes des observateurs de l'Histoire, dont le rôle est de la retranscrire de manière fidèle dans les moindres détails. Le tout sans interagir avec elle.

L'adolescente acquiesça, même si elle ne voyait pas comment en étant exorcistes les bookmen n'interagissaient pas avec l'Histoire. Elle ne le fit cependant pas remarquer, et se contenta de lever les yeux vers la silhouette du japonais.

- Est-ce raisonnable de le taquiner ainsi ? dit-elle avec un triste sourire en pointant Yû du menton.

Lavi haussa les épaules et plaça les mains derrière la tête, sans pour autant perdre son sourire.

- Bah, ce n'est qu'un peu d'amusement. Il en faut plus pour que Yû agisse vraiment. C'est un beau parleur, nargua-t-il avant de rapprocher son visage de Karwel. Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? ajouta le rouquin avec un sourire narquois. Tu viens de t'enticher de lui ?

Eslie rougit et voulut répliquer, mais la tape que Lavi reçut derrière la tête la stoppa. Lenalee ramena sa main en levant les yeux au ciel, et lui lança un regard offusqué.

- C'est son groupe de recherche qui l'a trouvé. Et il lui a fait faire la visiter, répondit Lenalee.

Le roux afficha un regard plaintif à l'adresse d'Eslie.

- Ça a du être passionnant avec Mister Freeze ! railla-t-il presque en soupesant chacun de ses mots, comme pour décrire le caractère difficile de Kanda.

Les autres exorcistes semblaient plutôt acquiescer les dires du bookman. Même Lenalee affichait un petit sourire en voyant le garçon partir dans une description assez stéréotypée du personnage, mêlée d'imitations. Eslie se rembrunit quelque peu devant les moqueries du rouquin, ne sachant pas très bien si c'était de la méchanceté ou juste un amusement. Elle décida de couper le comique, un peu triste que Yû reçoive tous ces commentaires.

- Ce n'était pas aussi horrible que vous semblez l'imaginer, défendit l'adolescente. A vous entendre parler on pourrait croire qu'il s'agit d'un être sans cœur et sans aucun sentiment…

- Elle a raison, renchérit Allen avec un grand sourire. Kanda n'est pas un bookman. Sinon il serait meilleur que toi dans le domaine.

De toute évidence le garçon aux cheveux blancs venait de faire une blague, car tous se mirent à rire, alors que Lavi émit un demi-grognement aux brimades de son ami. Eslie se sentait un peu perdue. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait défendre farouchement Yû ou laisser tout ce bon peuple rire de bon cœur à une conversation qu'elle ne suivait pas.

En faite, à cet instant précis, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Elle lança un regard au dos du japonais avant de se mettre à fixer ses pieds, muette. L'envie de rejoindre le kendora était omniprésente, et un peu de calme attirant. Pourtant, elle aimait aussi entendre des gens rire de bon cœur.

- Lavi, calme-toi. Elle va penser que Kanda est un bouc émissaire, finit par dire Lenalee.

- Roh ! Mais ça se voit qu'on rigole ! Un peu d'humour n'a jamais tué personne.

Eslie leva le menton vers le sourire éclatant du borgne, et se radoucit quelque peu. Alors qu'elle se préparait à se lever, Lavi se plaça face à elle.

- Où tu vas ? dit-il surpris, craignant d'avoir blessé la fille avec ses plaisanteries.

- Le voir tout seul me fait un peu de peine, avoua-t-elle à demi mot.

- S'il est seul à sa table c'est qu'il veut être seul tu sais, coupa le rouquin toujours en souriant. Tu risques de te faire découper en carpaccio si tu t'assoies là-bas.

Eslie lui sourit d'un air de défi.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela se passerait ainsi.

Le rouquin marqua un petit silence étonné, avant de pétiller de malice. Il croisa les bras dans le dos et s'avança d'un pas de l'adolescente. Eslie retint sa respiration en plongeant son regard dans celui perçant de Lavi. Autant celui de Kanda pouvait faire tenir en respect n'importe qui. Déterminé, froid, insondable. Autant celui de Lavi était si pénétrant que la brune avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu lire en elle comme un livre ouvert. Déstabilisant, impétueux, sûr de lui.

- Tu es amoureux de lui, lui souffla-t-il plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

Cette fois il évita le coup de la chinoise. Allen avait manqué de s'étrangler avec la boulette qu'il venait d'avaler et transperça Lavi du regard. Krory et Miranda se lancèrent une expression septique. Le rouquin lui était fier de voir le visage en face de lui devenir aussi enflammé que ses cheveux.

- Bien sur que non ! lâcha Eslie en fronçant les sourcils.

Son teint écarlate s'aggrava en voyant le japonais leur lancer un regard noir. Il n'avait pas entendu la remarque déplacée de ce crétin de lapin qu'était Lavi. Mais tout comme Tiedoll, Lavi était un gros curieux extraverti, et plus rien ne l'étonnait de sa part.

- Quelle affirmation sans détour, sourit le bookman en s'approchant à nouveau d'un pas. Quelque chose t'empêche de t'attacher à notre petit Yû ? Un petit copain, par exemple ?

Eslie leva les yeux au ciel avant de froncer les sourcils de plus bel. Qu'avaient-ils tous avec cette histoire de petit ami ? Les histoires de cœur étaient-elles aussi croustillantes que ça que c'était la première chose que l'on demandait aux nouveaux arrivants ? Elle plongea un bleu plus qu'abyssal dans le regard rieur qui la fixait, toujours aussi calme. Il était quasiment nez à nez.

- Et toi alors ? lui siffla-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse elle se retrouva avec les lèvres de Lavi effleurant les siennes. L'adolescente trop surprise par ce mouvement en avant le fixa en battant les paupières. Lavi était apparemment aussi effaré qu'elle. Réalisant ce qui venait de se passer, il piqua un phare et se retourna vivement, sourcils froncés, vers l'épaule qui l'avait malencontreusement poussée en avant.

- TAP !

Un gros scientifique américain en blouse blanche tourna une tête étonnée sur laquelle était enfoncé un bonnet rayé. Johnny, plateau vide en main, lança également un visage interrogateur au rouquin. Mais Lavi, toujours rouge, n'arrivait à prononcer le moindre mot. Les deux hommes finirent par hausser les épaules et ils poursuivirent leur chemin.

Lavi et Eslie ne savaient pas où se mettre. Au moins, ils étaient deux. Eslie en grimaçait presque. Elle était à peine arrivée que déjà elle semblait s'afficher devant tout le monde ! Elle osa un regard dans la direction des exorcistes, redoutant des regards choqués. Mais il n'en était rien. Au contraire, ils semblaient bien se marrer. Allen en pleurait presque en voyant la réaction de son ami. Car oui, ils semblaient tous plus concentrés sur Lavi que sur la petite dernière de l'Ordre.

L'adolescente en sourit presque. Lui qui venait de jouer le grand curieux avec elle, le voir dans tout ses états lui offrait une petite satisfaction. Mais cette maigre récompense ne lui suffisait pas. Elle aussi voulait jouer. L'adolescente fixa le roux avec un large sourire.

- Tu es plutôt direct toi alors, lança Eslie.

Lavi fit volte face en voulant répliquer qu'il n'avait jamais été son intension de faire cela. Mais l'air amusé qu'avait adopté Eslie lui indiqua qu'elle avait compris ce qui s'était passé. Le garçon n'en demeura pas moins écarlate et silencieux. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en s'excusant tout de même sous le regard amusé de l'adolescente et de l'assemblée.

Le rouquin finit par sourire, content qu'Eslie Karwel brise un peu la carapace qu'elle arborait depuis son arrivée.

† † † † †

Eslie s'assit sur le matelas de son nouveau lit. Elle avait passé le reste de la journée à la bibliothèque à lire des livres sur la Congrégation de l'ombre et sur la guerre Sainte. Elle ne regrettait pas son choix d'être venue ici. D'autant qu'une bonne ambiance semblait régner à l'Ordre. Il lui tarder de commencer son entrainement avec les autres membres. De pouvoir montrer ce qu'elle valait.

Il lui tardait même de rencontrer son maître… le Maréchal Sokaro.

Le fameux test était prévu pour le lendemain… Si tôt.

Eslie appréhendait un peu. Elle voulait faire bonne impression à son maître, même s'il ne la considèrerait jamais comme son disciple d'après les dires de Tiedoll et Komui.

A quoi pouvait-il bien ressembler ? Il ne pouvait pas être aussi horrible que semblaient le laisser transparaitre le Maréchal français et le Grand Intendant. L'adolescente se disait que comme pour Lavi avec Kanda, les _on-dit_ devaient être exagérés.

…

Elle ne pouvait imaginer cependant que tous les _on-dit_ à propos du Maréchal Winters Sokaro étaient fondés.

Tous.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Du feu sur le gaz…

**Chapitre 4**

_Du feu sur le gaz…_

La salle d'entrainement était gigantesque. Des lampes étaient fixées aux murs et aux colonnes centrales, libérant une agréable lumière dorée. Différentes zones étaient découpées en fonction de l'entrainement que l'on souhaitait exercer. On y trouvait même un terrain de sable, permettant de s'habituer à combattre en terrain difficile.

Et ce n'était pas tout. Une autre pièce se cachait dans l'obscurité. Une lourde porte qui, une fois poussée, laissait place à « _La Chambre des brisés_ ». Ce n'était évidement pas son véritable nom. Mais dans tous les esprits, elle raisonnait ainsi. Rarement ouverte, c'était le lieu d'entrainement du Maréchal Winters Sokaro. C'était donc ici que l'évaluation de ses disciples se faisait. Le lieu où il les brisait.

Eslie leva les yeux afin de juger la hauteur des murs entre lesquels elle était enfermée. Ils devaient bien faire dans les quinze mètres. Une estrade faisait le tour de la pièce, à hauteur suffisante pour être en sécurité. Ils s'y trouvaient Komui, Tiedoll, et quelques exorcistes. Il y avait longtemps que le Maréchal Sokaro n'avait pas évalué quelqu'un. Le dernier à l'avoir été avait été un homme d'une trentaine d'années appartenant à l'Armée Impérial Russe. Cet exorciste fut l'un des rares ayant réussi ce qu'Eslie se préparait à subir. Presqu'aussi brutal que le Maréchal, il avait eu la fortune de lui porter quelques coups. Il avait alors pu avoir la chance de s'entraîner avec Sokaro une ou deux fois.

Mais rien de plus.

Winters Sokaro aimait la puissance que représentait un Maréchal, mais en aucun cas le devoir qu'il avait envers ses disciples.

- Dites-moi que je rêve…

Eslie Karwel tressaillit. Cette voix… Cette voix laissait volontiers transparaître la cruauté de l'homme. L'adolescente comprit que Winters Sokaro venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle sentit sa nuque s'hérisser. Après une petite hésitation, Eslie osa se retourner.

Sokaro était immense, et d'une carrure comme la jeune fille n'en avait encore jamais vu. Rien d'étonnant à ce que certains le nomme la _Montagne_. Il était vêtu d'un haut noir moulant, sous lequel se dessinait le moindre muscle. Par-dessus, le Maréchal portait un long et sombre manteau à bandes dorées. Deux arcs métalliques, agrémentés de pointes, entouraient ses épaules carrées. Une ceinture maintenait un large pantalon glissé dans de hautes et larges bottes. Son allure lui valait sa terrifiante réputation. Mais le plus terrifiant encore était le sourire à glacer le sang forgé sur un masque de fer lui recouvrant le visage. Seuls deux orifices laissaient entrevoir une paire d'yeux blancs épouvantables.

Eslie se sentit paralysée un instant, mais tenta de ne pas laisser transparaître sa peur… Sans succès. Elle-même pouvait voir ses muscles tressaillir, et sa mâchoire aurait très bien pu claquer si elle n'était pas aussi serrée depuis tout à l'heure. Pourquoi Komui n'avait-il pas accepté que Tiedoll soit son maître ? Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ? Le monstrueux Maréchal s'avança des quelques pas avant de tourner un regard cruel vers le Grand Intendant.

- Une fille… Vous osez me donner cette misérable créature, faible et apeurée comme disciple, alors que les sous-hommes la précédant n'étaient déjà pour la majorité qu'une bande d'incapables. Vous tenez tant que cela à envoyer des minables servir d'engrais aux plantes ?!

Eslie avala de travers et fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, il ne lui portait déjà aucun respect, et n'attendait rien d'elle. Komui garda le silence. Il était inutile de discuter avec lui. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers les spectateurs. Elle reconnue Lavi de par sa tignasse flamboyante, les avant bras avachis sur la rambarde, mais également Kanda, le dos collé au mur et les bras croisés. De là où elle était, Eslie ne pouvait voir l'expression de leurs visages. A contre cœur, elle reposa les yeux sur l'homme devant elle. Les scientifiques lui avaient parlé de lui. Le Maréchal Winters Sokaro, le meurtrier, le condamné à mort.

Il rit. Un rire horrible, comme s'il s'apprêtait à achever un adverse sans aucune pitié. Comme si tout cela n'était une mascarade. Sokaro tourna son masque vers Eslie et s'approcha jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. La fille serra le poing jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges pour ne pas fuir la queue entre les jambes.

_« J'en ai vu d'autres. Je peux y arriver. La peur n'est qu'une illusion. J'en ai vu d'autres. J'en ai vu des monstres. Je sais ce qu'ils sont. Je suis moi-même un monstre. On a tous un point faible. Je peux y arriver. J'en ai vu d'autre… »_

Eslie ne cessait de ce répéter cela en son fond intérieur. Mais cet homme… Pouvait-on seulement le qualifier d'_homme_ ?! Il n'avait rien d'humain. Un être humain n'aurait pas une aura pareille autour de lui. Un être humain n'aurait pas un regard aussi tranchant. Il aurait presque pu tuer d'un regard.

- Alors comme ça, cela n'a rien d'une farce, dit-il en s'adressant à la fille plantée en face de lui. On t'a bien jeté entre mes griffes comme mon disciple. Ne te fais aucune illusion. Je n'attends rien de toi. Car tout simplement tu n'es rien. Qu'un cloporte ! Une vermine entre mes pattes. Mais je suis un Maréchal de l'Ordre et je ne peux malheureusement pas me défiler de mes responsabilités. Tu vas donc passer le test…

Eslie, la bouche plus que sèche, le vit porter les mains à son casque de fer. Il finit par le retirer, laissant apparaître un visage hâlé, dont des cheveux plus noirs que l'onyx étaient tirés en arrière et dessinant des éclairs sur son front. Une immonde balafre lui traversait le nez, et de petites oreilles semblaient déformées en pointe, surement par la violence des combats auxquels s'il devait s'être adonné par le passé. Son sourire, encore plus carnassier que la gueule d'un squale, renforçait son regard sauvage anormalement blanc.

L'adolescente faillit laisser échapper un cri de stupeur. Elle sentait ses mains trembler.

_« J'en ai vu d'autres… d'autres monstres… Je ne dois pas me laisser submerger par mes sentiments… J'en ai vu d'autres… »_

Elle avait beau se le répéter, jamais elle n'avait eu affaire à un bloc aussi menaçant. Même l'akuma le plus terrifiant auquel elle avait eu affaire n'avait rien à voir avec ce Maréchal. C'était _ça_ son maître ?

- Tu es faible. Et tu es morte de peur. Tu t'en pisserais presque dessus. Jamais tu ne pourras surmonter mon test. Mais je vais te le faire passer tout de même. Je n'ai pas le choix. Alors sache-le ! Tu as beau être une fille, je ne te ferais pas de cadeau. Je serais avec toi ce que j'ai été avec les autres. Tu n'auras pas de traitement de faveur. Evidement, cela sera d'un ennui mortel pour moi, car je retiendrais les quelques coups que je pourrais te donner. Mais pour toi…

- Et que dois-je faire ? lâcha finalement Eslie qui n'en pouvait plus de l'écouter parler ainsi.

- Oh ! Mais elle a une langue ! railla-t-il. Et bien c'est simple. Tu devras tenter de me tuer.

Cette révélation figea Eslie.

- Bien sur, tu n'y arriveras pas. Alors je prendrais en compte le fait que tu réussisses à me toucher, et si c'est le cas, je jugerais moi-même si cela me convient ou non.

Il retira son manteau et le laissa tomber dans la pellicule de poussière qui couvrait le sol. Eslie prit une profonde inspiration sans détourner les yeux de la _Montagne_. Les deux anneaux de pointes continuaient à entourer ses épaules. Pourquoi un tel ornement ? Un doute passa dans l'esprit de Karwel. Son Innocence ?

- Et bien ? nargua Sokaro avec son sourire de requin. Qu'attends-tu ? Active ton Innocence et attaque !

Eslie ne bougea pas. Attaquer en premier ? Livrer son Innocence ainsi ? Et puis quoi encore ? Depuis quand on se jetait ainsi dans la gueule du lion ?

Elle aurait du l'écouter…

De justesse, l'adolescente esquiva le gant en fer qui faillit lui arracher le visage. Elle s'écrasa lourdement au sol, avant de chercher à se relever. Mais le Maréchal ne lui en laissa pas le temps, et elle se retrouva projetée contre le mur. Une atroce douleur lui mordit les côtes, et elle due chercher à se calmer pour stopper son horrible prise de toux.

Winters laissa apparaître une langue énorme, tel un dragon. Il se lécha les lèvres, comme se délectant de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il attendit un peu puis plongea à nouveau sur sa proie. Le Maréchal évita néanmoins la lame noire qui avait manqué de lui entailler la main. Il observa Eslie s'écarter d'un bond, le bras tendu en pointant Yoite sur son adverse, pendant que de l'autre elle se maintenait la cage thoracique. Elle vit Sokaro afficher un regard satisfait.

- Ah ! La voilà.

Eslie évita une nouvelle attaque mais pas celle qui suivit. Une nouvelle fois, elle mordit la poussière, souffle coupé. Un coup de pied la fit rouler deux mètres plus loin, lui arrachant un cri.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, siffla-t-il presque d'une voix lasse. Pitoyable. Inutile. Tu aurais mieux fait de mourir avant de te retrouver à pleurer. Comment quelqu'un comme toi pourrait sauver qui que ce soit ? Je devrais même dire, combien de gens sont morts de part ton incapacité ? C'est terminé. Pas besoin d'aller plus loin, j'en ai suffisamment vu.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, Eslie se releva avec difficulté. Les larmes coulaient bien le long de son visage, mais cela n'était en rien de douleur. Winters pouvait parfaitement y lire de la haine. La lame divine tremblait de colère.

De quel droit se permettait-il de lui parler ainsi ?

Eslie retroussa les babines, et se jeta sur le Maréchal, katana en main. Il esquiva facilement. La colère était facile à déchiffrer dans les mouvements féminins. Mais la satisfaction et l'étonnement se lisaient sur son visage. Même si aucuns de ses coups ne le touchaient, ils étaient forts, et précis. L'adolescente était agile, mais elle se dépensait trop en bougeant de tous les côtés.

Sokaro trop amusé à lire la mort dans les yeux d'Eslie ne vit pas Yoite fendre l'air au dessus de sa tête. Quand avait-elle changé son arme de main ? Il s'en fallut d'un cheveu. Le katana vola au fond de la pièce, quand à sa propriétaire elle fut propulsée dans les airs.

L'adolescente se rattrapa sur le vertical du mur. Jambes fléchies, les mains agrippaient à la roche, elle fixa son regard sur l'arme meurtrière entre les mains de Sokaro. Ses anneaux en métal avaient disparu, laissant place à une double lame de trois mètres d'envergure. Elle paraissait lourde, et pourtant le Maréchal la portait comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple couteau.

Winters, une lueur d'intérêt au fond des yeux, planta Madness dans le sol. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était ? L'adolescente semblait différente, bestiale. Il avait remarqué qu'elle s'agrippait au mur grâce à des mains griffues. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses lèvres remontées comme s'il s'agissait d'un loup près à gronder. Son regard n'avait plus rien de celui qu'elle avait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il la vit prendre appui sur ses pieds et s'élancer comme une fusée sur lui. Sokaro se décala sur le côté. Eslie bondissait comme si ses muscles appartenaient à une sauterelle. Le Maréchal envoya un poing, qu'elle ne put éviter. Un coup violent, mais ce fut comme si plus aucune douleur ne pouvait l'atteindre dans sa démence bestiale.

Dos tourné à elle, il pivota pour de nouveau lui faire face. Il la vit à quelques centimètres de lui. C'était comme s'il voyait une gueule acérée lui foncer dessus, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Elle était trop près, il serait difficile d'échapper à cette attaque. Difficile, mais pas impossible.

Madness était trop loin.

Le katana également.

Le temps qu'il lève son poing, il serait trop tard.

D'un coup, le Maréchal se laissa tomber au sol. La gueule passa à un rien de sa gorge. Comme il lui avait dit, elle tentait de le tuer. Winters Sokaro sourit. Il sourit face à cette animalité qu'il aimait. Il prit appui sur ses mains, et sans prévenir, frappa l'adolescente du talon.

Il se releva d'un bond pour anticiper une nouvelle attaque. Mais elle ne vint pas.

- Il suffit, siffla le japonais qui semblait être descendu en catastrophe.

Kanda avait immobilisé l'adolescente au sol, Mugen sous sa gorge. Eslie cessa de se débattre avec difficulté. Seuls de râles s'échappaient de sa gorge. Des râles et non des mots. Il vit la fille poser son regard animal sur lui. Une lueur étrange le traversa, puis Kanda n'y vit plus rien. Eslie venait de tourner de l'œil et perdre connaissance. La peau féminine était terne et égratignée. Cela venait-il seulement du combat, ou de son Innocence symbiotique ? Car le japonais, comme Komui, l'avait compris. Eslie avait partiellement activé son symbiote.

Il lança un regard noir à Sokaro, qui venait de laisser échapper un rire puissant, les yeux exorbités. De toute évidence, la faible Eslie venait d'attirer son attention.

Sokaro, ramassa Madness et ses affaires. Il ouvrit les portes de la salle et s'apprêta à les passer quand il prit la parole.

- Dis lui qu'elle a réussi le test. Et ce, même si elle n'a pas réussi à me toucher. Si un jour elle a besoin, je serais là pour l'entraîner.

Et il sortit, sans un regard. Sokaro fit claquer les portes, et posa une main sur son visage étiré en un sourire démoniaque. L'homme le perdit cependant un instant, et passa les doigts sur la fine coupure dont venait de s'échapper une minuscule goutte de sang.

Alors comme ça, ses crocs l'avaient raflé. Winters sentit ses lèvres s'étirer à nouveau.

- Tu es intéressante ma chère Karwel. Oui, intéressante. Et Komui me doit quelques explications sur ta bestialité soudaine.

† † † † †

Eslie ouvrit yeux.

Elle n'avait plus mal, mais son corps tout entier était encore engourdi. Les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé deux jours plus tôt avec le Maréchal Sokaro n'étaient que des fragments. D'après ce que lui avait raconté Kanda à son réveil, quelques heures après le test, Karwel avait réussi. Sokaro l'avait reconnu comme disciple. Pourquoi ? Comment ? C'était presque un trou noir.

Des réflexions.

Une rage.

Un goût de sable.

Kanda avait utilisé le mot _bestial_.

Eslie soupira avant de se redresser, laissant un vieux ressors grincer. Aucun doute que son Innocence symbiotique avait fait des siennes. Il suffisait que la peur ou la haine prenne le dessus, et cette satanée transformation refaisait surface. Par chance, cela n'avait du être que partiel, car personne ne lui avait fait quelconque remarque, hormis un gain d'agilité et de vitesse.

Silencieuse, l'adolescente leva les yeux sur sa commode, un uniforme sombre plié en quatre y étant posé. Un sourire s'empara de ses lèvres, et Eslie se leva pour l'enfiler. Après un vite coup d'œil dans le miroir accroché au mur de la salle de bain, l'adolescente se faufila dans le couloir.

Komui avait convié plusieurs exorcistes dans son bureau, trop étroit à cause de l'encombrement en dossiers. Eslie lança un œil aux personnes déjà présentes dans la salle. Lenalee, Allen, Krory, Kanda et Lavi. Apparemment, on n'attendait plus qu'elle car Komui prit la parole en hochant la tête.

- Bien. Je vous ai tous convié car on nous a rapporté plusieurs faits qui nécessitent l'intervention d'exorcistes. Dans un premier temps, Lenalee, Allen et Krory…

Komui donna un dossier à sa petite sœur, à Walker et au vampire.

- On nous a rapporté la présence d'un groupe d'akumas non loin de Lisbonne. Des traqueurs y ont été envoyés, mais pour l'instant nous n'avons pas d'informations plus précises sur la présence ou non d'Innocence. Ils continuent les recherches et vous attendront.

Le Grand Intendant se tourna ensuite vers le reste des exorcistes présents.

- Quand à vous, je vous envoi en France. D'où ta présence Eslie, puisque tu es française. Tu viens juste d'arriver, mais je pense qu'il serait bénéfique que tu en faces partie, dit-il en la voyant acquiescer. Un traqueur nous a rapporté un phénomène étrange. Des gens sombrent sans raison dans le coma. Quelques akumas rôdent, mais peu pour l'instant alors il faut en profiter, ajouta-t-il en leur donnant également un dossier chacun. Vous voyagerez ensemble jusqu'en France, puis vous vous séparerez à ce moment là.

- Quand partons-nous ? demanda Allen, les yeux rivés sur son dossier ouvert.

- Dans deux heures.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient en route.

Eslie était à la fois excitée et anxieuse à l'idée de partir si vite en mission. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle avait intégré la Congrégation, et pourtant il semblait que Komui lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour partir à la recherche des Innocences. Qui plus est, elle allait revoir la France… Depuis le temps qu'elle l'avait quitté. L'adolescente sourit presque malgré elle avant d'être tirée de ses pensées par un grognement.

- Evidement, il est en retard ! Tous ça par ta faute Pousse de Soja, ajouta-t-il debout face au porteur de malédiction.

- Allen ! Mon nom c'est Allen ! Et pourquoi ce serait _ma_ faute ?

- C'est toi qui a dis d'attendre le train plutôt que de marcher et de le prendre en route !

Lenalee était entre les deux jeunes hommes, jouant plus ou moins le rôle du modérateur. Lavi, un sourire nié aux lèvres, chercha également à s'interposer et à les calmer. Mais moins chanceux que la chinoise, il eu droit à un regard noir et une réplique cinglante de la part des fauteurs de troubles.

Eslie s'était assise sur un banc en fer, fixé au mur du bâtiment qui servait de gare. Elle fixait la scène, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait en rire ou en être déplorée. Arystar, également posé sur l'assise, avait choisi d'en être désespéré.

- L'atmosphère est un peu explosive…, murmura Eslie comme pour engager une conversation.

Elle pensa que l'homme ne l'entendrait pas, mais il soupira pour libérer sa consternation. Au même moment, un bruit strident retentit. Kanda venait de sortir Mugen, et fulminait.

- J'en peux plus des gamins, marmonna-t-il.

Eslie, mal à l'aise face à la réaction de l'homme, se renferma dans un silence. Elle ne vit pas Krory lui lancer un coup d'œil.

- Je vous fais peur ? s'inquiéta-t-il en la voyant se mordre la lèvre.

Karwel leva les yeux vers lui, étonnée, avant de sourire. Certes, l'homme ressemblait à un vampire, autant de par son allure que de son Innocence, d'après les dires des scientifiques. Mais jamais elle n'avait eu peur de lui. Sokaro faisait peur, lui en aucune façon.

Arystar parut déstabilisé par le visage souriant que la jeune fille affichait. Décidément, Eslie Karwel paraissait plutôt lunatique.

- Non, répondit-elle doucement. On m'a dit que vous étiez quelqu'un de gentil et d'attentionné. Vos amis c'est ce qui est le plus important. Ne faites pas attention à ce que pensent les autres de vous.

Un cliquetis coupa net à la conversation.

- Yû, tu ne devrais pas jouer avec des objets tranchant !

- Prend ton marteau et va bricoler ailleurs Baka Usagi ! Dégage Pousse de Soja ou je te réduis en soupe !

- Mon nom c'est ALLEN ! BAKANDA !

- Et c'est un maillet, YÛ !

« _Ils m'énervent ! Ils m'énervent ! Ils m'énervent !_ ». Krory serrait les poings. Bientôt il ne tiendrait plus. Eslie chercha un autre sujet de conversation avant que le vampire n'éclate…

- Vous avez une copine ? demanda-t-elle avec retenue.

Le vampire se recroquevilla légèrement, un mélancolique sourire aux lèvres. Il y a quelques temps, il aurait fondu en larmes. Mais même si la peine était toujours aussi forte, l'homme s'habituait lentement au vide qui emplissait son cœur. Eliade… elle lui manquait tellement.

- C'est assez compliqué, murmura-t-il. Il s'agissait d'un akuma, et… j'ai été forcé de…

Arystar ne finit pas sa phrase.

L'akuma nommé Eliade. Une belle jeune femme qui prenait le plus grand soin de son apparence. Alors qu'elle errait dans la forêt, le baron Arystar Krory s'était élancé vers elle, lui dont l'Innocence avait l'appel du sang d'akuma. L'essence divine symbiotique se trouvait dans ses crocs et son sang. Sa réputation de vampire avait alors commencé. L'homme qui mordait les villageois jusqu'à les vider de leur sang. Mais avec Eliade, ce fut différent. Il ne put la mordre… et en tomba amoureux. Tout comme elle. Cependant, Allen et Lavi passèrent par là. Le vampire apprit qu'il était un exorciste, et que son Eliade était un monstre de matière noire. Il lui fallut alors mettre un terme aux jours de son seul amour…

L'adolescente baragouina une sorte de « _Désolée »_, pensant avoir été trop indiscrète, mais Krory n'en entendit rien. Eslie se retourna vers les chamailleries, encore plus embarrassée que si elle n'avait pas posé la question. Elle se dit que peut-être elle devait arrêter de vouloir toujours trouver quelque chose à dire. Décidément, elle ne savait vraiment pas s'y prendre.

Lavi retenait Allen qui souhaitait étriper Kanda, qui de dos avait repris son calme et son air hautain. Cependant une nouvelle phrase venimeuse de Walker et se fut reparti.

Kanda avait ressorti son sabre et se préparait à frapper les deux garçons en face de lui. Il fut cependant arrêté par la silhouette de Lenalee qui venait de se dresser en face de lui. Il se prépara à la contourner quand une paire de mains vint attraper son bras armé. Yû lança un regard aussi interrogateur qu'énervé par-dessus son épaule.

- Il suffit Yû, s'amusa Eslie.

- Kanda, siffla-t-il d'un œil noir. Lâche-moi !

- …

Karwel après hésitation desserra son emprise. Le garçon lança un regard froid aux deux filles. Lenalee le fixait sourcils froncés. Eslie lui sourit. Le japonais ne lui rendit pas, ferma les yeux et partit s'asseoir plus loin. Lavi et Allen se lancèrent un regard avant de laisser échapper une remarque, à laquelle Lenalee se mit à les réprimander.

Eslie se renfrogna face à l'attitude de Kanda, et se dirigea vers lui. Elle se plaça devant le garçon aux cheveux longs et attendit. Au bout de dix minutes, agacé d'être observé ainsi, le garçon dénia enfin lui adresser la parole.

- … Quoi ?

- Tu vas bien ?

- … Hun.

- Tu veux discuter ?

- Non.

- Pardon ?! s'étonna-t-elle du ton glacial qu'il lui arriva à la figure.

- …

Le kendora détourna les yeux, exaspéré. Karwel, sourcils froncés, resta plantée devant lui. Pas un seul rictus. Pas un seul mot agréable. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis son arrivée à l'Ordre ? Il lui avait semblé que Yû et elle avaient trouvé un petit atome crochu, qu'ils avaient une sorte de complicité naissante… S'était-elle à ce point monté la tête parce qu'il avait semblé être gentil avec elle ?

- Oh ! Yû ! T'obéis à la p'tite ?! J'avais raison, tu flashes sur el…

PAF ! Les poings d'amour de Lenalee. Le rouquin se retrouva allongé au sol à manger de la poussière, une magnifique trace de main sur la joue. Eslie ne le remarqua pas, trop concentrée sur le japonais.

- Yû…

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Je ne suis pas ton ami.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

- Mais…

- Arrête de m'coller, trancha-t-il en tournant la tête.

Le train arriva, son sifflement mettant le point final à la discussion qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

Krory et Kanda étaient assis à l'avant du wagon. Quelques sièges plus loin se trouvaient Lenalee et Allen. Eslie, elle, avait pris place sur les sièges de la rangée d'à côté. Les autres exorcistes n'étaient à peine qu'à un mètre, mais se semblant de solitude lui fit du bien. Quelque part, l'isolement avait encore raison d'elle. Autant, elle le détesté, autant, à certain moment elle aimait s'y réfugier. Cette claustration mentale à laquelle la vie l'avait confronté arrivait à la bercer aux instants choisis.

L'exorciste au bandeau et aux cheveux roux arriva dans une démarche plutôt décontractée, bras croisés derrière la tête. Il posa le regard vert de son unique œil sur la jeune fille perdue dans ses pensées. Doucement, et sans mots, il prit place sur l'un des sièges libres en face d'elle. Lavi dévisagea ses traits tirés.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

- C'est quoi son problème ? murmura-t-elle presque inconsciemment.

- C'est ma faute. Je n'aurai pas du continuer à le chercher, ajouta le bookman roux.

- Non, c'est entièrement la sienne. Monsieur n'arrive pas à s'assumer donc il s'en prend aux autres, répondit sèchement Eslie les yeux rivés sur ses poings serrés.

L'adolescent posa sa tête sur la paume d'une de ses mains dont l'avant bras était en appuie sur sa cuisse. Après un léger silence, il reprit la parole.

- Yû n'est pas du genre beau chevalier souriant à l'amabilité, rit Lavi. Je ne le vois pas enlacer quelqu'un dans ses bras, juste parce que cette personne lui sourit. Au contraire même…

Une bouffée de chaleur s'empara de Karwel. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui raconter que Kanda l'avait pris dans ses bras. Elle était endormie, certes, mais c'était un fait. Que le Maréchal Tiedoll soit au courant de cet épisode lui était amplement suffisant.

Lavi avait tourné son visage vers la fenêtre qui donnée sur l'extérieur, tandis qu'Eslie se mit à fixer ses pieds, continuant à se concentrer pour ralentir son rythme cardiaque. Dans un coup d'œil furtif, elle observa le jeune homme en face d'elle. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Congrégation, Lavi n'avait pas arrêté de faire le pitre. D'après ce qu'elle avait remarqué, il s'agissait d'un garçon avec la joie de vivre, qui aimait fouiner et enquiquiner les autres. Il s'agissait du meilleur ami d'Allen. C'était le seul à appeler Kanda par son prénom. C'est lui qui avait donné le surnom de Kro à Arystar. Et il possédait une connaissance générale stupéfiante, en plus d'avoir assisté à une quarantaine de guerres en tant que bookman, si ce n'est plus.

Eslie repensa à l'épisode du baiser, amusée. Amusement qui ne manqua pas à Lavi.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu l'autre jour. T'as une copine ?

- Nan ! rit-il, ses joues rosissant presque. Il m'est déjà arrivé d'avoir quelques vues…

_Quelques !_

Allen et Lenalee faillirent s'étouffer.

- Enfin, c'est un peu compliqué…, se rattrapa le rouquin en comprenant que les deux autres exorcistes étaient l'oreille tendue.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as des goûts particuliers ?

- Non pas vraime…

Le garçon se stoppa d'un seul coup, une étincelle dans le regard. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années venait de passer dans l'allée centrale. Blonde, poitrine généreuse, corsé moulant… Le rouquin eut alors la réaction à laquelle s'attendaient les autres exorcistes qui le connaissait.

- STRIKE !

Eslie sursauta presque de par ce soudain changement de comportement. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs passa la tête au centre de l'allée, comme pour se rapprocher de Karwel.

- T'inquiète Eslie, dit Allen en regardant Lavi se lever pour aller retrouver sa _proie_. Il ne passe pas à côté de son _type de femme_…

- Je vois le genre, rétorqua-t-elle, en sentant le roux baisser dans son estime.

- Et il a ce que l'on pourrait appeler un cœur d'artichaut…, souligna Allen en référence aux « quelques » vues que le roux avait pu avoir. Enfin, non. Il aime bien draguer, plutôt…

Le bookman n'était pas plus différent que les autres hommes finalement. Elle qui commençait à lui trouver un côté attirant… L'adolescente se raidit d'un seul coup. Elle sentit ses cheveux s'hérisser, ses bras se couvrir de chair de poule, et ses yeux semblèrent s'affoler. Une étrange sensation qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

- Que… ? Vous ne sentez pas quelque chose ?

Une énorme secousse se fit entendre. Karwel se retrouva projetée au sol, mais fut rattrapée par les bras fins du garçon aux cheveux blancs. En relevant les yeux vers lui, elle vit que l'un des siens portait une sorte de loupe entourée d'un engrenage, et qu'il avait adopté une couleur rouge sang.

- Allen ! Ton œil ? s'écria Eslie.

- Des akumas ! cria-t-il sans y prêter attention.

Une des vitres vola en éclat pour laisser apparaître un horrible bras squelettique en acier. La panique prit possession des autres passagers du train. A travers les hurlements, Kanda et Krory regardèrent par la fenêtre. Le vampire vit sa mèche blanche se relever comme une crête, le blanc de ses yeux se teinta de noir, et des crocs apparurent derrière un large sourire qui ne ressemblait pas à Krory.

- Le festin est servi de toute évidence, murmura sadiquement Arystar.

- Un demi douzaine d'akumas ! cria Yû. Et en tête il y a un niveau trois !

- C'est parti alors ! sourit Lavi en prenant son maillet, lequel qui s'agrandit de manière impressionnante.

L'un des monstres commença à s'introduire à l'intérieur du wagon, remuant le bras pour attraper les derniers passagers se dirigeant vers les autres wagons, comme pour fuir la menace.

- On fait quoi ? dit Eslie qui donnait des coups de pieds dans le membre squelettique qui cherchait à tâtons une victime.

- Engager le combat dans l'enceinte du compartiment n'est même pas pensable ! hurla Lenalee. Nos déplacements seraient entravés, et la vie des passagers en danger !

Des rafales de tirs se firent entendre au dehors. Des rires. Des cris d'agonie. Des gens étaient en train de se faire tuer et nourrissaient l'appétit des akumas. Les exorcistes se figèrent à l'entente d'une voix. Cette voix stridente. Maintenant, le combat n'était vraiment pas envisageable. Pas contre celui là. Il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité…

- Allen ! hurla Lavi.

- J'ai entendu ! Merci Lavi ! s'égosilla le garçon. Si on reste là, on se fait massacrer !

- On est foutu tu veux dire !

- C'est la même chose…

- Quoi ? demanda Eslie, toujours occupée avec le niveau trois près de la fenêtre.

- Cet akuma là, il vaut mieux l'éviter, expliqua Walker. Nous ne sommes pas encore assez puissants pour le combattre. Même à nous six !

En effet, le premier niveau quatre… Allen s'en souvenait comme s'il l'avait combattu hier. Certes c'était Lenalee et lui qui l'avait achevé, mais il avait fallut la puissance de tous les Maréchaux présents.

- Quelles options il nous reste alors ? demanda Karwel sans perdre de temps en questions.

- La fuite, dit Kanda.

- Pardon ! On déserte le combat alors ?! s'irrita Karwel.

Les autres ne s'étaient pas fait prier et avaient déjà commencé à courir vers le fond du train. Les akumas en étaient après eux, alors pour protéger les autres, s'éloigner du train était la solution leur offrant le plus de sécurité. Les voix à l'extérieur s'esclaffèrent, et un horrible son retentit. Un chant perçant. Karwel plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, une insoutenable douleur lui traversant le crâne. Son adversaire de niveau trois en profita pour s'emparer de sa jambe.

- I… INNOCENCE ACTIVATION !

Elle trancha le bras et se prépara à sauter sur le reste du corps qui essayait de rentrer à l'intérieure du wagon, malgré les souffrances qui lui comprimaient le cerveau.

Trop douloureux.

Eslie faillit tourner de l'œil tout en pointant son katana vers le monstre. Mais étrangement, au lieu de voir l'akuma se rapprocher, elle le vit s'éloigner. Kanda courait vers l'arrière du convoi, Mugen dans la main droite, Karwel sous le bras gauche.

- Je t'ai dis de fuir, idiote ! Arrête de n'en faire qu'à ta tête !

- Tu vois… c'est toujours toi qui… joue le… rapprochement ! dit-elle avec difficulté.

- BAKA ! hurla-t-il les pommettes légèrement roses.

Kanda sauta par l'ouverture qu'avaient laissée les exorcistes, s'éloignant du chant de mort des akumas. Ils se retrouvèrent dehors à faire des roulés boulés dans l'herbe, Yû continuant à tenir la jeune fille et son katana. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement, endoloris, Kanda dos à terre et Eslie à plat ventre sur lui.

- Tu peux… me lâcher Y… Kanda ? articula-t-elle entre deux plaintes.

- Ouais.

L'adolescent défit son étreinte et laissa la fille tomber doucement à côté de lui. Tous deux cherchaient à reprendre leurs souffles.

- … Merci.

- … Hun, de rien. AÏE ! Ça va pas ? dit-il en se frottant la tête à l'emplacement où l'adolescente venait de le frapper.

Il s'assit et fixa durement l'adolescente. Eslie, sourcils fronçaient, lèvres pincées, avait le regard tout aussi froid que son compagnon.

- Crétin. Tu me parles maintenant ? dit-elle la voix grave et triste.

Kanda tourna la tête vers le sol, prit appui, puis se releva.

- Ne restons pas là ! Les autres ne doivent pas être très loin.

Le golem noir de Kanda se dirigea vers son propriétaire.

- Walker ?

_- …_

- Pousse de Soja.

_- Allen !_

- Vous êtes où ?

_- On est tous ensemble. Les akumas n'ont pas l'air de nous avoir suivis. Je t'envois Tim pour que vous nous rejoignez._

- Ok.

Les deux exorcistes attendirent donc, tous sens à l'affut, jusqu'à l'arrivé du golem doré d'Allen, Timcanpy. Il ne mit pas longtemps. Il était rondouillet, quatre petites pattes dodues, deux petites cornes, une grande queue avec une protubérance plumeuse à l'extrémité, de grandes ailes, et une sorte de croix dessinée sur la face qui abritait une bouche pleine de dents. Yû se leva en direction de la machine volante.

- On y va, ordonna Kanda d'un ton sévère… Quoi ? reprit-il en surprenant le regard à la fois méprisant et mélancolique de l'adolescente.

- …

Eslie avait tellement de question à lui poser. Beaucoup de pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais, elle en avait assez. Hors de question qu'elle reparle à Yû Kanda t'en qu'il ne se serait pas excusé.

- Tu veux quoi ? Des excuses ?

Eslie ne put cacher la lueur d'étonnement dans ses yeux. Il lisait dans les pensées ou quoi ? Tant pis, elle ne lui parlerait quand même pas. Pas avec des excuses pareilles. Il ne s'était pas excusé d'ailleurs !

Elle le fixa, attendant quelque chose. Quoi, elle ne le savait pas. Mais elle voulait revoir son rictus, ou entendre un mot attentionné de sa part. Alors elle attendit, attendit que Kanda retrouve un semblant de ce qu'il lui avait montré, attendit simplement des excuses qui viennent du cœur…

- …

Et le silence se prolongeait… Se prolongeait… Au point qu'Eslie commençait à se demander si cette truffe, plutôt attentionné à leur rencontre, n'allait pas lui offrir un vent magistral.

- … On y va, ou j'te laisse là avec les akumas ? Ta vie m'importe peu.

Alors pourquoi l'avoir sauvé une deuxième fois ? C'est une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Tout son corps se trouvait en ébullition. Comment pouvait-il parler ainsi des êtres chers qu'il avait auprès de lui ? Ne s'en rendait-il pas compte ? Ne voyait-il pas la chance qu'il avait d'avoir des gens qui semblaient l'aimer malgré son comportement ?

Kanda attendit trente secondes la fille qui le mitraillait du regard, toujours dans l'attente d'un mot prouvant qu'il puisse éprouver le moindre sentiment.

- … Quoi à la fin ? demanda-t-il les yeux sombres.

Les muscles de ses jambes montraient quelques signes de faiblesse. Surement l'adrénaline qui commençait à retomber. Elle en avait déjà vu d'autres, et pourtant la peur l'avait happé toute entière sans ménage. Une frustration de plus. Elle était frustrée en effet d'avoir succombé ainsi à ses émotions sans avoir pu porter le moindre coup pour la vaincre. Sans parler de ce cri strident. A cet instant elle avait compris, sans même l'aide d'Allen, que leurs vies ne tenaient qu'à un fil. Mais malgré tout, fuir… Eslie fuyait dans la vie, mais jamais un combat.

L'adolescente ramassa son katana qu'elle désactiva et marcha dans la direction de Kanda. Alors qu'elle était à sa hauteur, le japonais ce contenta de claquer la langue et de garder un regard droit. Discrètement, Eslie se passa rapidement la main pour attraper une larme au vol.

- … T'es vraiment un pauvre con, dit-elle en le dépassant, sans réfléchir pour une fois avant de parler.


	6. Chapitre 5 : La promesse d'un lendemain

**Chapitre 5 **

_La promesse d'un lendemain moins sombre_

Le trajet se passa dans un silence absolu, où seul le discret chant des feuilles agitées par le vent parvenait aux oreilles des deux exorcistes. Le soleil avait déjà perdu ses derniers rayons de lumière, et Timcanpy se devait d'attendre le duo sous peine qu'ils ne disparaissent dans la pénombre de la forêt. Le trajet parut interminable à travers les arbres et la mousse, et c'est non sans soulagement qu'Eslie aperçue la lueur du camp de leurs compagnons.

C'est le rouquin qui remarqua le premier leurs présences. Il se leva telle une tornade et s'élança vers eux avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Eslie s'empourpra presque en sentant une forte d'étreinte lui comprimer le souffle. La joie de Lavi la revigorait de cette longue marche au côté de Kanda, et elle aussi sourit en s'écartant à la fois pour retrouver son espace vital, et sa respiration. Le reste du groupe s'était levé pour s'enquérir du bien être des deux rescapés. Le japonais passa devant le borgne et Eslie sans un regard, tout en contournant le groupe.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, fit remarquer le roux. On ne vous pensez pas si loin… Ou alors vous avez fait un détour exprès afin de vous offrir un petit rendez-vous galant, entre amoureux, charia-t-il les poings sur les hanches. Franchement, s'offrir du bon temps pendant que nous étions à nous ronger les ongles et nous faire un sang d'encre !

Le roux se laissa aller à un grand éclat de rire alors qu'Eslie, le visage aussi écarlate que sa langue enflammée, lui martelait le dos de petits coups de poings enfantins, se plaignant qu'il était aussi loin de la vérité qu'un chien ne l'est de voler. Lenalee réprimanda Lavi sans croire vraiment à ses dires, retenant un rire. Allen était plié en deux, et Krory fit rouler ses yeux malgré un rictus aux lèvres.

- _Urusai !_ pesta Kanda de son regard noir. Vous beuglez comme des vaches alors que les akumas sont sûrement sur nos traces !

Lavi lui lança un coup d'œil blasé, avant de se tourner vers Eslie. Il s'étonna de voir l'adolescente lever les yeux au ciel, comme si le simple fait de l'entendre parler réveillait en elle une vague d'exaspération. Le garçon sentit un rictus naitre au coin de sa bouche en la voyant ensuite se pincer les lèvres. Il l'imaginait se reprendre de son laisser aller, relevant ses murailles.

Le bookman ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Un petit désagrément ?

- Non, dit-elle plus cassante qu'elle ne le pensait, coupant court à la conversation.

- Ah ? se contenta de répondre le roux, espérant l'astiquer un peu pour la faire parler.

Eslie garda le silence. Le garçon voulut lui dire de ne pas prêter attention aux dires ou aux gestes de Kanda, mais déjà la fille se dirigeait vers le camp. Il suivit ses pas, la voyant s'installer à l'opposé de l'endroit où le japonais était posé. Après une hésitation, Lavi s'assit aux côtés de la fille. Sentant un pincement au cœur en remarquant que les regards de Karwel et de Kanda s'évitaient, il se gifla mentalement et laissa ses émotions couler. Mais difficilement.

En raison des émotions de la journée, et du ciel se parsemant de points lumineux à travers le feuillage au dessus de leurs têtes, Allen proposa se passer la nuit là, et de ne reprendre la route qu'à l'aube.

Tous acquiescèrent.

N'ayant pas prévu de se retrouvaient dans cette position délicate, réunir deux trois provisions apparut quelque chose de nécessaire. Lavi et Eslie en furent chargés, pendant que Krory et Allen allèrent chercher de quoi alimenter le petit feu, le temps de manger. Il était inutile et dangereux qu'il soit allumé toute la nuit, le risque étant de révéler leurs présences. L'environnement alentour proposait tout le bois sec nécessaire à son l'alimentation. Les deux exorcistes n'eurent donc pas à chercher très loin. Tout en gardant les deux asiatiques dans leur champ de vision, ils s'éloignèrent néanmoins pour échapper à l'aura noire de Kanda, qui de tout évidence, était d'une humeur massacrante depuis son retour en compagnie de la française.

Lenalee installait les minces couvertures qu'ils avaient pour dormir. Ce serait pour chacun un lit de misère à même le sol, quoique les feuilles mortes offraient un semblant de moelleux si l'on prenait la peine de dégager les pointes caillouteuses qui jouaient à cache-cache sous la végétation. Kanda s'occupa du feu en y disposant des pierres tout autour afin de le contenir, en laissant s'échapper quelques soupirs agacés devant le vague travail que le groupe avait fait avec ces flammes. Ce n'était qu'un tas de branches et de feuilles incendiés qui à peine détournait-on les yeux manquait de mourir. Un énième grognement de mécontentement retentit lorsque le japonais s'éloigna récupérer deux trois branchages pour de nouveau maintenir en vie une flamme qui ne désirait qu'une chose, se changeait en braises.

- Tout va bien Kanda ?

- Oui, se força-t-il à répondre.

Sa voix était tranchante, mais Lenalee n'en tint pas compte et sourit tristement. Chose qui fit froncer les sourcils du garçon encore davantage. Il n'aimait pas ce faux sourire, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne cherche à lui tirer les vers du nez.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Eslie tout à l'heure ?

Kanda lâcha un soupire d'exaspération, et cela ne manqua pas à l'adolescente. Il n'avait nullement envie d'aborder le sujet _Eslie Karwel_. Il n'avait même aucune envie d'aborder quelque sujet que ce soit. Le garçon garda donc le silence et poursuivit la construction de son tipi de bois au-dessus des flammes.

Lenalee voulut faire quelque chose, comme poser sa main sur l'épaule masculine ou dire quelques mots réconfortants. Rien ne vint. Elle se mordit la lèvre et poursuivit tristement sa tâche, enlever les cailloux nichés sous les couvertures. Kanda refuserait quelque attention que ce soit.

Le japonais serra les dents. Tellement de choses le poussaient à l'agacement. Il ne prêtait guère attention aux commentaires qui pouvaient jaser sur lui. Que cela vienne de ses camarades exorcistes, des maréchaux, des scientifiques, des traqueurs, ou du moindre civil rencontré. Kanda savait qui il était, et l'aspect qu'il dégageait. Il l'assumait. Il voulait être qui il était. Yû se fichait qu'Eslie l'insulte, qu'elle lui lance un regard noir. Pourtant, ils l'agaçaient. Ils l'agaçaient tous. Créer des liens ne l'intéressait pas, mais le voir chez les autres le piquait.

Pourquoi ? Etait-il jaloux malgré lui ? Les liens, il n'en voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Son passé lui interdisait de s'attacher, de donner entièrement sa confiance à quelqu'un d'autre. La confiance, il la gardait pour lui.

Son regard s'assombrit encore malgré le reflet du feu dans ses yeux de ténèbres. Eslie venait de passer dans son esprit. Il avait été trop laxiste avec elle, et maintenant cette idiote pensait qu'ils étaient amis, ou tout autre chose… Il ne savait pas bien. L'abysse bleuté qui colorait les iris de Karwel lui avait révélé qu'il l'avait blessé. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait déduis de la colère mal maitrisée qui s'était logée sur ses traits féminins. Elle aurait surement voulu apparaitre forte, déterminée. Kanda n'avait vu qu'une enfant qui pensait avoir un jouer à elle dans les mains, alors qu'en faite ce n'était qu'un objet dont les parents ne pouvaient payer le prix. Karwel pensait sûrement avoir créé un quelconque lien avec lui, or pour Kanda elle n'était rien. Juste une fille étrange qui avait aiguisé sa curiosité de par son mystère. Il se redit une nouvelle fois qu'il avait été trop laxiste avec elle. Pour Tiedoll, Yû avait décidé de faire un semblant d'effort. Quelle erreur avec le recul.

Kanda ne pensait pas jusqu'ici qu'Eslie se soit agrippée à lui ainsi. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'insulte derrière un masque de colère, cachant le fait qu'il l'avait blessé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il devait en être mieux ainsi… Alors pourquoi cette désagréable sensation lorsqu'il y pensait ? C'était lui qui l'énervait. Sa bêtise envers elle.

- Kanda, ça se voit que tu ne vas pas bien.

Yû releva la tête vers Lenalee, tiré de ses pensées. Un sourire triste. Il se retint de soupirer. La chinoise se méprenait. Il allait bien. Parfaitement bien. Seulement, il aurait voulu se donner une gifle et effacer la soi-disant gentillesse qu'il avait eue auprès de Karwel. Kanda ne répondit pas à Lenalee. Parler le fatiguait.

† † † † †

Une marche rapide tirait les muscles d'Eslie. La fatigue lui coupait les jambes, et pourtant elle la sentait à peine. Sa colère envers Kanda était encore vive, et une ballade improvisée à la tombée de la nuit dans une forêt surement infestée d'akumas ne la réjouissait pas. Elle voulait rentrer vite, maintenant si cela lui était possible, néanmoins il était inenvisageable que cela se face bredouille. C'est à contrecœur qu'elle s'égratignait les mains dans des ronces à la recherche de quelques baies. Une nouvelle vague d'irritation lui enflamma les joues en entendant un discret sifflement dans son dos. Elle se retourna. Lavi marchait derrière, tranquillement, les bras derrières la tête, et regardait le ciel à travers le feuillage des arbres. Karwel mit les poings sur les hanches et lança un regard mi-colérique mi-blasé au rouquin.

- Lavi, je croyais que tu cherchais de l'eau… Ne devrais-tu pas regarder le sol ?

- Et la pluie, blagua-t-il.

L'adolescente poussa un soupire sans prendre part à cet humour lavïste, et continua sa recherche dans l'obscurité. Peu de temps après, elle se retourna une nouvelle fois vers le garçon. Il ne fallait pas s'isoler chacun de son côté, et elle attendit donc que Lavi daigne bien vouloir la rejoindre. Ils reprirent ensuite la route, dans un des silences les plus pesants. C'est dans un nouveau soupire qu'elle réprimanda Lavi de ne pas prendre sa tâche au sérieux. Le borgne souriait de voir l'adolescente se laisser aller à la colère. Au moins, là, elle disait le fond de sa pensée sans tergiverser. Il ne savait pas ce que Kanda avait fait à Eslie, mais l'adolescente blessée en oubliait presque son caractère discret et invisible.

- Lavi fait au moins semblant !

- Mister Eau ! Où es-vous ?

- … Crétin, souffla-t-elle, sourcils froncés, suffisamment bas pour qu'il ne l'entende pas.

Il l'entendit cependant. Lavi rit et continua de marcher dans sa direction. Pris d'un élan de compassion, il décida de mettre enfin la main à la pâte. Les minutes passaient, mais le poids de leurs gourdes et de leurs sacs restaient inchangés. La forêt étant grande, les deux se mirent finalement d'accord de se séparer, tout en restant proche en cas d'attaque.

Le rouquin décroisa les bras. Se retrouver seul faisait monter la tension, et il ne pouvait se permettre de faire le pitre. Le discret sourire qui hébergeait ses lèvres demeura néanmoins. Eslie Karwel était marrante. Plutôt facile à exaspérer ou à mettre mal à l'aise. Il arrêta ses pas un petit moment, la silhouette de la fille lui apparaissant dans son esprit. Quand il y pensait, elle n'était pas trop mal, malgré son manque de forme… En tour de poitrine, il entendait. Mais c'était ses yeux qui s'emblaient retenir l'attention du jeune homme. Un bleu hypnotique, qui telle une illusion vagabondait dans sa vision. Ce même bleu qui cachait un côté sombre. Une sorte de secret qui aiguisait ses sens de bookman. Ce détail, cette pointe de peur, de détresse, n'avaient pas échappé à sa mémoire photographique. Sans parler de son combat face à Sokaro qui leur avait valu, à Bookman et lui, un échange de regard appuyé. Que de mystères sans réponse…

Le rouquin soupira, ne sachant pas que de son côté, Eslie pensait également à lui.

Eslie poussa un grognement. Il n'était vraiment pas possible ce Lavi ! Sans l'avoir dans son champ de vision, elle pensait pouvoir mieux se concentrer. Pourtant, c'était comme s'il était toujours là. Ce qu'elle devait en penser, elle ne savait pas vraiment. Il était tellement extraverti et paraissait tellement entier, qu'il lui donner trop d'impressions différentes. Elle pouvait le trouver attirant, et d'une seconde à l'autre assommant.

Eslie s'arrêta, et se regarda un instant. Elle avait beau avoir dix-sept ans, son corps n'était pas aussi développé qu'elle l'aurait souhaité, surtout côté poitrine… Pourquoi pensait-elle à cela tout d'un coup ?!

Karwel reprit sa marche, énervée. Et sa colère augmentée à chaque buisson.

- Sans parler de cette forêt qui semble dépourvue de nourriture…, murmura-t-elle.

Karwel s'arrêta. Une atmosphère étrange se fit sentir. Il n'y avait pas la moindre brise de vent, et pourtant les poils de son cou s'irisaient. Ses bras nus avaient la chair de poule. Aucun bruit, rien. Comme si la mort venait d'héberger les lieux. Sa respiration s'intensifia. Elle tourna la tête afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien derrière elle. Que se passait-il ? Une odeur métallique régnait dans l'air. Comme une effluence de sang. Pourtant il n'y avait personne.

Un craquement retentit à sa droite. Eslie mit sa main près de son oreille, se préparant à activer son Innocence.

- Lavi ? se força-t-elle.

Rien. S'était-il éloigné trop loin ?

- LAVI ? répéta-t-elle plus fort.

Partagée entre agacement et anxiété, l'adolescente rumina.

Un bruit !

Eslie se tourna alors qu'une forme noire apparut. Elle sentit la peur la paralyser alors que la créature se rapprochait lentement. Un rayon de lune à travers la cime des arbres révéla en akuma niveau deux.

- Coucou ma jolie ! Serais-tu perdue ? dit-il en plaçant ses affreuses mains griffues devant son visage, comme s'il faisait parvenir à Eslie son envie de lui dépecer le sien.

Eslie ne bougea pas. La rage bouillonnait en elle. Des akumas, elle en avait déjà vu, et pourtant l'effroi la pétrifiait. Sa précédente mésaventure dans le train lui avait gravé une cicatrice. C'est le cliquetis des lames qui la libéra de cette emprise. Elle referma la main sur son arme activée tremblante. Elle évacua dans un souffle ses peurs, pour ne laisser dans son regard que la haine, alors que la machine se jetait déjà sur elle. Eslie brandit son katana et fonça sur lui. L'akuma para le coup en bloquant l'arme entres ses mains griffues.

- Dommage, dit-il hilare

- Tu ris trop, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment calme.

Eslie tenta alors d'un coup de genou dans le ventre de la monstrueuse créature. Une erreur non négligeable sur cette carapace d'acier. Elle enchaina néanmoins avec un uppercut au visage, seule partie à nue. L'akuma lâcha l'arme, surprit. C'est tout ce qu'il suffit à Eslie. La lame traversait déjà le corps métallique de part en part. Le corps disparut. Karwel ce prépara à désactiver son arme anti-akuma, lorsqu'un autre bruit retentit. Des rires. Les même que dans le train. Elle ne pouvait rien seule contre un niveau trois. Les éclats de voix se rapprochant, elle repensa au conseil de Kanda dans le train : courir.

- On sait que tu n'es pas loin poupée !

Eslie accéléra l'allure, la panique s'emparant davantage d'elle à chaque secondes. Les branches lui fouettaient le visage, ce qui réduisait dangereusement sa vision.

- Le roux n'est plus là maintenant ? Quel dommage pour toi ! ria-t-il.

Lavi… Non. Il ne fallait pas penser au pire. Lavi allait bien, il ne fallait pas qu'il en soit autrement. L'adolescente se sentait courir à l'aveuglette de plus en plus désemparée, sachant malheureusement que les akumas n'attendaient que ça.

- On va t'avoir ma jolie !

Elle fit un écart sur la gauche, préférant changer de trajectoire. Elle n'arrivait pas à localiser les voix. Courait-elle directement dans leur piège ? Les tonalités hilares résonnaient de tous les côtés. Où aller ?

Pourquoi Lavi et elle s'étaient-ils séparés ?

- On n'est plus très loin.

Karwel courait. Plus vite ! Encore ! Il fallait à tout prix leur échapper. Elle avait peur. Les larmes commençaient à perler dans ses yeux. Ses pieds se prenant dans une racine, la jeune fille tomba par terre, et sentit une forte douleur à l'épaule gauche. L'adrénaline lui permit de se relever aussitôt, l'estomac noué. Il ne fallait surtout pas perdre de temps. Un énorme bond se fit sentir dans sa poitrine lorsque apparu devant elle, planant à travers la végétation, un des akumas.

Un niveau trois.

Il tourna sa tête de métal froid vers elle, ses yeux rouge sang la fixant. Eslie ferma les paupières. C'était fini, elle le savait. Elle sentit un violant coup l'entraîner plus loin. Un coup qui, étrangement, ne lui fit pas aussi mal qu'elle si attendait. Elle n'avait ressenti aucune douleur. Au contraire, une douce chaleur lui entourait à présent les épaules. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Cette chaleur était provoquée par des bras la serrant avec force. Elle releva la tête. Lavi la regardait avec tendresse, la tenant près lui.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

Eslie, les yeux pleins de larmes libérées, acquiesça en silence. Elle se blottit alors contre son torse et laissa courir ses sanglots d'angoisse étouffés. Le roux frotta doucement le dos de la fille, la réconfortant autant qu'il se soulageait de l'avoir retrouvé. Il tendit ensuite l'oreille afin d'entendre les akumas.

Seuls des voix atténuées, et des râles s'ébruitaient. L'akuma aux yeux rouges grogna, et pesta. Leurs voix s'éloignaient de plus en plus, au grand soulagement du bookman. Le garçon pencha ses lèvres vers les oreilles d'Eslie, et chuchota.

- Désolé, je ne te trouvais pas. Je t'ai entendu m'appeler, et voyant les akumas je me suis inquiété.

Ils restèrent là, attendant, maillet et katana en main, que les créatures du Comte Millénaire ne s'éloignent. Avec un peu de chance, ils abandonneraient les recherches. Une heure écoulée, plus aucun bruit ne leur parvenait aux oreilles.

- On rentre ? hésita le rouquin.

- Non. Pas question de rentrer sans rien, et entendre Kanda nous dire que nous ne sommes que des bons à rien.

Lavi aurait voulu rire de la colère d'Eslie face à Kanda. Mais il jugea cela déplacé, et garda ses commentaires pour lui-même.

Ils marchèrent, sens opposé aux akumas. Il leur fallut un moment, mais ils tombèrent enfin sur ce qu'ils cherchaient. Un petit lac, qui ressemblait plus à une marre d'eau claire, s'étendait devant eux. La lune se reflétait dans l'eau sombre, donnant une illusion de sérénité au lieu. Lavi sourit, puis s'approcha du bord, plusieurs gourdes en mains. Eslie fit le tour de l'étendu d'eau, espérant trouver de quoi manger ici. Banco ! Elle tomba sur des buissons de mûres et de baies. De plus, ils pourraient essayer d'avoir quelques poissons. Après avoir remplit plusieurs petites poches, l'adolescente alla rejoindre Lavi qui terminait de remplir le dernier récipient.

- J'ai trouvé des fruits !

Lavi se prépara à la complimenter quand le filet de sang le long du bras d'Eslie le saisit une seconde. L'adolescente elle-même n'y avait pas fait attention. Elle avait du se faire cela en tombant durant sa course. Lavi proposa de regarder la plaie.

Après hésitation, Eslie s'assit dos à Lavi, et le laissa voir la blessure qui s'étendait sur son l'épaule. Elle n'avait pas l'air profonde. La douleur n'était qu'un picotement, mais Lavi voulait vérifier l'articulation et l'étendue exacte de la plaie.

- Tu peux retirer ton haut, s'il te plaît ?

Eslie se retourna vivement, plaquant inconsciemment les bras sur sa poitrine. Ses joues s'enflammèrent alors qu'un « Quoi ?! » crissant sortit de sa gorge.

- Te voir nue serait tellement divin pour moi, la charia-t-il. C'est juste pour laver ton épaule. Ne fais pas ta prude, il ne faudrait pas que ça s'infecte.

Eslie prit quelques secondes de réflexions, puis s'exécuta à contre cœur. Lavi prit une des gourdes qu'il avait remplies et la trousse rudimentaire de premiers soins qu'il avait dans sa sacoche. Il versa l'eau sur la plaie, et enleva le sang de sa peau avec une compresse.

- Merci, murmura Eslie, les bras toujours contre son plexus.

Le bookman sourit. Il termina de panser la blessure, et pris conscience de la peau sous ses doigts. Une agréable douceur féminine qui, à cette prise de conscience, lui créa une étrange sensation le long de son échine. Il se retint de rougir en voyant le dos dénudé, puis se racla la gorge en disant avoir terminé. Eslie remit son haut, et se releva avec l'aide du garçon.

Lavi indiqua la direction à prendre pour rentrer au camp, sous le regard étonné d'Eslie. Pour toute réponse il pointa le doigt sur sa tempe, et lui fit un clin d'œil. Sa mémoire, évidement. Alors que le garçon lui proposait de l'appeler Dieu, Eslie leva les yeux au ciel un sourire aux lèvres. Le retour au camp fut bien moins mouvementé.

† † † † †

- Akumas, répondit Lavi au regard inquiet de Lenalee.

L'adolescent expliqua au groupe leurs mésaventures. A la fin du récit, il sortit les gourdes, les fruits et les poissons. Allen eut les yeux pétillants d'envie. Le groupe s'installa autour du feu sur les couvertures qu'avait placé la chinoise.

Kanda et Eslie ne s'accordèrent aucun regard. Lavi baladait son œil de l'un à l'autre. L'ambiance était encore tendue entre eux deux apparemment. Le repas se déroula dans le calme, et une fois terminé, Eslie prit le premier tour de garde. Le feu éteint pour ne pas attirer l'attention, l'air n'en était pour le moins pas froid, mais doux. Elle espérait que les akumas avaient quitté la forêt, et qu'ils auraient une nuit reposante. La fille tourna la tête vers les trois exorcistes qui dormaient paisiblement.

Trois ?!

- BOUH !

Eslie sursauta en dégainant son katana vers le sourire niait du roux. Après s'être fait traité de tous les noms, Lavi s'assit près de la fille aux mèches argentées.

- Va dormir ! lança-t-elle en retenant un sourire, avant de se frotta l'épaule.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, oui… Juste un faux mouvement.

Lavi grimaça en comprenant que c'était à cause de sa farce. Il s'excusa maladroitement en se frottant la nuque.

- Ce n'est rien, murmura gentiment Eslie.

En effet, elle ne lui en voulait pas. A présent que Lavi était installé à sa droite, et une partie de l'adolescente voulait qu'il reste auprès d'elle. Les yeux fixaient sur la pénombre qui cachait toutes ses peurs, la présence protectrice du jeune bookman la rassurait.

Le silence se prolongeait. L'héritier tourna la tête vers l'adolescente les yeux perdus dans le vide. Une très discrète larme coula le long des traits féminins.

- Eslie, s'inquiéta le rouquin.

La française revint à elle. Elle prit conscience de la goutte salée glissant sur sa joue, et l'essuya lentement. Elle voulut s'excuser. De quoi, elle ne savait pas vraiment. Un malaise s'empara d'elle réalisant que Lavi venait de la voir pleurer. Elle préféra laisser parler son cœur.

- J'ai eu peur pour toi…, chuchota-t-elle. Quand les akumas ont dis que tu n'étais plus au près de moi, je me suis imaginée le pire.

L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras en voyant son visage se déformer un peu plus sous les émotions, à la surprise de la jeune fille. Même si Lavi était quelqu'un de tactile aux premiers abords, prendre les gens ainsi ne faisait pas parti de ses habitudes. Pourtant, il venait de le faire. Cela lui aurait paru étrange s'il en avait pris conscience. Lui, le bookman qui se laissait aller aux émotions d'une simple fille dont il ne connaissait rien. Peut-être était-il juste à la recherche d'un nouveau contact contre la chair qu'il avait lavé… La chaleur d'une femme l'avait toujours attiré. Lavi ne tenait pas sa réputation de coureur de nulle part. Pourtant, jamais encore il n'avait vraiment eu l'occasion de voir d'aussi près l'épiderme féminin. Qu'importe ! Lavi n'y réfléchissait pas. Il agissait, seulement. Ne pas penser pour une fois, juste se laisser aller à une étreinte amicale. A de la compassion. A la naissance peut-être d'une amitié…

Son oreille était plaquée contre le sternum de Lavi. La fille rougit en entendant le cœur du garçon battre. Elle sentit la tête qui se posait sur la sienne, les cheveux de feu qui lui caressaient le visage avec la douceur d'une plume sur la peau nue. Elle avait beau se sentir en sécurité, comme si les bras du garçon formaient une bulle protectrice, ce soudain contact la raidit légèrement. Elle ne faisait plus attention à l'extérieur, à la peur, à la possibilité de mourir. L'adolescente avait l'impression de pouvoir compter sur lui, sur Lavi. Le pouvait-elle vraiment ? Kanda aussi lui était apparut comme un modèle de réconfort, et aujourd'hui c'était comme si de rien n'avait été.

Kanda avait été protecteur, parfois presque attentionné. Mais Lavi avait quelque chose en plus. Ce n'était pas un glaçon froid et stoïque. Le problème venait surement du fait qu'Eslie ressemblait plus à Kanda qu'à Lavi… Se rapprocher du rouquin pouvait lui permettre d'avancer et de rompre la carapace de sa vie. Avoir un ami souriant et voulant croquer la vie à pleine dent, c'est ce que Karwel voulait. Elle sentait ce lien invisible en formation.

- Moi aussi j'ai eu peur pour toi. C'est moi qui ais proposé que l'on se sépare... Alors s'ils t'avaient eu…

Lavi continua à prononcer quelques mots, mais Eslie ne l'entendait plus. Cette étreinte autour d'elle, son odeur, c'étaient si… fort. En se laissant aller, Eslie s'habituait à la présence du borgne, mais une partie d'elle rejetait encore ce contact.

Kanda, puis lui. Le contact était pourtant si différent de l'un à l'autre. Lentement, elle leva le visage vers celui apaisé de son sauveur dont les paupières étaient paisiblement fermées. A quoi pensait-il ? Dormait-il ? Elle observa son visage fin. Il semblait être si différent. Un Lavi sincère, sérieux, calme. Un Lavi sans son masque de clown.

Le vrai Lavi.

Elle se surprit à détailler son visage, allant de ses cheveux à son menton, en passant par son nez et ses lèvres. Un beau visage. Un visage attirant. L'adolescente serra les paupières en voyant qu'elle se laisser totalement se noyer dans ce contact charnel. Cela lui rappeler les tendresses maternelles qu'elle avait perdu. Des souvenirs douloureux. Quelque chose lui ordonnait de repousser le garçon. Pourtant elle n'en fit rien. Son corps refusait de bouger, comme littéralement absorbé par le contact du roux.

Elle surprit le menton de Lavi glisser lentement sur son front, laissant un trait de chaleur lui marquer la peau.

Eslie rouvrit les yeux, et s'écarta du rouquin en se raclant la gorge. Honteuse de s'être laissé aller ainsi dans les bras de Lavi, plus rouge encore qu'un piment d'Espelette séché, elle se donna une violente gifle mentale. Les battements de son cœur lui raisonnaient dans les oreilles. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ainsi entrelacé dans ses bras, comme s'il s'agissait de son petit ami ?

- Je pense que je devrais aller dormir, murmura Eslie plus à elle-même qu'à Lavi qui venait d'être ramené à la réalité.

Le roux lui sourit, mais Eslie n'osa pas lever les yeux, craignant que malgré la pénombre il ne remarque son teint cramoisi. Il acquiesça et renchérit en se dévouant pour le tour de garde. Le garçon perdit cependant son rictus en se retrouvant seul, le froid soudain mordant le réveillant plus qu'il ne le voulait. Soudain isolé au milieu des ténèbres, il retint un instant sa respiration. Ce sont les pas discrets d'Eslie dans l'herbe qui lui donnèrent le courage pour affronter ce tour de garde.

Eslie trouva à tâtons ce qui lui servait de lit. Le visage encore chaud de son étreinte avec Lavi, et s'enfonça dans les couvertures, comme pour retrouver une certaine sécurité dans ce noir oppressant. Après quelques minutes, elle se rendit compte que ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité. Elle surprit alors les deux yeux qui la regardaient en silence. Puis plus rien. La personne tourna le dos à Eslie. La fille referma les yeux et soupira, cherchant à se convaincre que cela lui était égal.

- Bonne nuit…, dit Kanda.

Son cœur se serra. Eslie se recroquevilla encore plus dans les couvertures. Elle pensa au regard ténébreux de Kanda, puis au regard malicieux de Lavi. Le noir et le vert. Le sombre et l'espoir. La pierre et la vie.

Eslie avait partagé deux expériences différentes avec ces deux là. Pourtant, elle se sentait aussi proche de l'un que de l'autre. Chacun avait son positif et son négatif. Un sourire retroussa les lèvres de la fille. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir se faire des amis aussi différents l'un de l'autre. Et c'était bien le terme « amis » que l'adolescente était en train de chérir. Elle pouvait compter sur des gens, que ce soit Kanda ou Lavi.

Elle n'avait à présent qu'une seule envie : que demain vienne. Quitter les secrets et les doutes de la nuit, pour mettre les points sur les « i » avec Kanda, et découvrir un peu plus Lavi.

Un demain qui pour une fois semblait être moins sombre que la veille.


	7. Chapitre 6 : La houle des sentiments

**Chapitre 6 :**

_La houle des émotions_

Elle ne voyait rien, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Seule la sensation autour de ses épaules lui suffisait. Cette étreinte de la douceur d'un papillon l'enveloppait avec tendresse et protection. Une atmosphère qui au moindre souffle paraissait pouvoir s'envoler et disparaître. Pourtant Eslie s'y accrochait comme le lichen à l'écorce, comme si l'essence se dégageant de cette agréable sensation était un moyen de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Un moyen de retrouver une vie qui lui avait échappé. Cette étreinte timide et délicate serait-elle le souffle de vie qu'il lui manque ? La douceur de cette peau contre la sienne…

Eslie se réveilla en sursaut sous la secousse de Lavi, laissant son rêve s'envoler vers un lieu hors d'atteinte. C'est une désagréable sensation qui l'envahit alors, celle de vouloir se rappeler d'un souvenir auquel on n'a aucun accès. La fille jeta un regard noir au garçon qui l'avait sorti de son sommeil.

Pour seul réponse, le rouquin lui sorti son plus grand sourire, effaçant légèrement la mauvaise humeur du matin. Alors que le garçon se relever pour retourner à ses occupation, son regard vert et intense se plongea dans celui de l'adolescente.

Eslie cacha son visage rougissant en se levant pour ranger ses affaires. Elle n'arrivait pas à soutenir ce vert si profond, alors qu'elle repensait à la nuit dernière. Heureusement l'adolescente due bien vite recentrer son esprit sur ce qui les attendait pour cette nouvelle journée.

Le groupe se mit en route, et sortirent enfin de la forêt quelques heures plus tard. Pour ne pas changer, Kanda, Allen et Lavi se disputaient devant, suivis de Lenalee, puis de Krory et Eslie qui fermaient la marche. Cette dernière fixait ses pieds en écoutant les voix masculines. Ce n'était pas forcément le plus divertissant, mais cela suffisait à combler le vide du trajet. Plongeait de plus en plus dans ses pensées, les chamailleries devenaient un simple bruit de fond. Il n'y avait rien à faire ou à voir de particulier. Les heures se contentaient de défiler au rythme de la marche.

Un bruit tira l'adolescente de sa rêverie. Elle vit Lavi venir à sa hauteur. Déstabilisée, Eslie fit comme si de rien était et garda le regard droit et fixe. Une boule lui bloquait la gorge. La silhouette du rouquin apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Elle le devina dans sa posture habituelle, les bras derrière la tête. S'attendant à se qu'il prenne la parole, et fut surprise qu'il garde le silence. Ce qui la déstabilisa un peu plus. Un flash lui traversa l'esprit, une sensation qui appartenait à son rêve du matin. Cette sensation avait été encore plus intense que le vrai moment qu'elle avait partagé avec Lavi. Un souvenir qui lui accéléra le cœur.

Elle voulut se gifler. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? C'était comme si elle se montait elle-même la tête. Certes elle avait apprécié cet instant au coin du feu, mais c'était comme si son rêve avait renforcé les émotions et les souvenirs.

- Reviens sur Terre ! Et arrête de mater Yû ou tu risques de te retrouver en morceaux !

- Mais tu vas arrêter à la fin ! pesta-t-elle, non d'humeur à rigoler.

Sourcils froncés, elle venait de poser les yeux sur le roux. Une erreur qui lui valut une nouvelle bouffé de chaleur. Elle se détourna rapidement. Lavi, heureux de voir de réaction qu'il attendait, éclata de rire, contrairement à Kanda qui venait de jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui. Eslie le vit. Le porteur de katana fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête. La fille soupira puis se retint de faire face à Lavi. Elle souhaitait le frapper, mais le regard vert du garçon l'en empêcha.

Lavi continua de sourire. Devant tout était calme. Krory se tenait près de Kanda. Allen discutait joyeusement avec Lenalee. Lavi qui venait de sortir un morceau de viande séchée en proposa à la fille toujours à ses côtés. Elle accepta et croqua une petite bouchée dans la viande salée sans quitter des yeux les membres du groupe. On sentait bien que quelque chose les unissait. Eslie les regarda tristement.

- Tout à l'air si simple quand on vous voit.

Lavi ne répondit pas, sachant que l'adolescente parlait plus pour elle-même que pour entamer une discussion. Les exorcistes avaient l'air si soudé. C'était une famille, où chacun était considéré comme un frère ou une sœur. Où chacun était accepté, peu importe qui il était. Entre son Innocence symbiotique qu'on avait failli lui retirer, étant trop non-conforme les cicatrices de son passé qui décidaient chacun de ses gestes la proximité d'un certain garçon qui hantait toutes ses pensées... Eslie se sentait un peu envieuse, mais aussi étrangement optimiste. Regarder le groupe d'exorcistes aussi soudé l'apaisait. Elle prenait conscience de l'espoir de vie qui s'offrait à elle : être proche de quelqu'un, voir faire parti d'un groupe.

En fin d'après-midi, après une forte dispute entre Pousse de Soja et Bakanda, le groupe accepta de passer la nuit dans la ville qu'ils venaient d'atteindre. Trouver une auberge ne fut pas difficile. Lenalee et Eslie avaient une chambre, et les garçons une autre à côté. Après avoir rangé leurs affaires, les deux filles tapèrent à la porte de la pièce voisine qui ne manquait pas de tout repos. Kanda et Allen se lançaient des piques cinglantes. La scène n'était pas triste. Lavi, étalé sur son lit et mort de rire, arrivait à peine à respirer. Arystar, lui, se tenait debout devant la fenêtre, poings serrés.

C'était l'occasion de faire des emplettes pour réalimenter la réserve de nourritures ainsi que le matériel qu'ils avaient perdu lors de l'attaque du train. Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois pour que Arystar se joignent aux filles, et Lavi accepta avec grand sourire de les accompagner. Kanda préféra rester là pour nettoyer Mugen et poursuivre par une séance de relaxation. Allen après avoir lancé un regard sombre à Yû, se leva pour rejoindre le groupe.

Les groupes se formèrent sans avoir à parler, et à nouveau Eslie envia cette mécanique rodée par un simple regard. Il lui tardait presque le jour où elle-même ferait partie de ces réflexes. Mais pour l'instant, elle se contenta de suivre son cœur. Walker et Lee partirent de leur côté, à la recherche de sac, d'imperméables, et de couverts facilement transportables. Krory, Lavi et Eslie prirent en charge de trouver de la nourriture transportable et peu périssable.

La rue était éclairée, peu fréquentée. Eslie préférait cette atmosphère à celle de la forêt. Le groupe entra dans une petite boutique dont les étales colorées attiraient l'œil. Les étagères s'étalaient, remplies de fruits, de légumes, de lanières de bœuf… Tout cela colorait la petite pièce sombre et quelque peu poussiéreuse. Eslie emplit les gourdes avec l'approbation de la vendeuse. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les subsistances qui pourraient rentrer dans leurs sacoches, et supporter le temps et le voyage. Les aliments secs ou conservés par le sel furent choisis en priorité.

- Vous regardez quoi Arystar ? demanda l'adolescente en s'approchant de lui.

- Des poires. J'en vois certains en manger parfois à la Congrégation, mais je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion d'en manger. Que ce soit au QG ou… ou en Roumanie. J'ai toujours vécus reculé du monde, alors…

- Seul au monde, avec pour seul amour celui des akumas, rit Lavi.

Le vampire se renferma quelque peu à la remarque déplacée du rouquin. Ce n'était qu'une petite pique irréfléchi sans aucun fond de méchanceté. Donc même si cela le blessait, l'homme ne dit rien. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Karwel.

- Mais tu es stupide ou quoi ? s'énerva Eslie. Tu imagines un peu ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on est seul ? Tu imagines la douleur qui s'accumule ? La blessure que peut laisser une telle expérience ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, l'interrompit l'homme à la cape noire. Je ne le prends pas mal, dit-il pourtant larmes aux yeux.

Elle voulut répliquer mais se ravisa. Elle était furieuse contre le bookman, et se censurant elle-même de tout commentaire, elle ne se priva pas de lui jeter un regard plus noir que noir. Ce qui ne manqua pas à ce dernier. Lavi se sentit soudainement très mal. Alors qu'elle lui tourna ouvertement le dos, il voulut la rattraper en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Elle le fusillât des yeux alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, et d'un coup d'épaule délogea la main masculine. L'adolescent se sentit de plus en plus embarrassé. Il n'avait pas pour intention de blesser Kro. Il détourna les yeux, honteux. Panda, son grand père, avait raison, il parlait beaucoup trop. En plus, il venait de mettre Eslie en rogne. Lavi se frotta la nuque d'une main, embarrassé.

- Excuse-moi Kro, je ne voulais pas. Je n'suis encore qu'un gosse.

Il releva les yeux. Krory avait tourné la tête vers le jeune, lui accordant un discret sourire. Il lui rendit nerveusement, puis chercha le regard d'Eslie. Elle par contre, sourcils froncés, ne souriait pas. Lavi plissa les paupières, et lui fit un grand sourire. S'il était forcé, Eslie n'en voyait rien. Ou du moins, elle ne chercha pas à le voir, n'étant en aucune façon d'humeur pour ça. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, toujours aussi irritée, et lui tourna le dos pour se pencher vers les poires. Lavi perdit à nouveau son sourire, et s'éloigna vers une autre étale du magasin. Les réactions de la jeune fille lui rappelaient celles vis-à-vis de Yû, le jour précédant. Il laissa échapper un soupir.

Après avoir réglés leurs achats, les trois apôtres de Dieu sortirent du magasin. Ils se mirent à une table afin de boire quelque chose avant de rentrer, le crépuscule n'étant pas loin. Une femme en costume noire et ample prit leurs commandes. Krory ne prit rien, et s'empara de l'une des poires dans le sac qu'Eslie avait déposé à terre. Il la regarda sous toutes les coutures, la renifla, puis enfin croqua dedans à pleines dents.

- Alors ?

- C'est très bon.

Eslie sourit. La serveuse arriva avec des boissons chaudes qu'elle lui donna. L'adolescente la remercia et se prépara à tendre son verre à Lavi. Cependant, le garçon assit à l'envers sur sa chaise, les bras sur le dossier, avait trouvé son occupation.

- Strike ! Strike ! Strike !

La fille reposa les yeux sur le bois de la table où elle posa les verres. Crispée, elle avala une première gorgée, manquant de se brûler. S'il n'y avait pas autant de monde autour d'eux, elle aurait volontiers attrapé le col de Lavi pour le rassoir correctement sur sa chaise. Elle ne voulait admettre que c'était une pointe de jalousie qui faisait monter davantage sa colère. Il regardait les autres femmes avec une telle passion… Eslie aurait voulu qu'on la regarde ainsi au moins une fois.

Elle releva les yeux, mais le garçon avait disparu. Il était où ? Lavi ? Il n'y avait qu'un siège vide. Krory qui avait commencé sa quatrième poire, porta un regard à la fille. Il tendit la main derrière lui, pour montrer le garçon qui s'était assis deux tables plus loin. Il l'avait pris place en face de deux femmes d'une vingtaine ou trentaine d'années.

- Eslie ? Est-ce que par hasard tu ne serais pas…

- Pour pas changer, il faut qu'il face n'importe quoi…

Eslie serrait de plus en plus la main sur le verre qui tremblait. Elle se leva, et marcha à grands pas vers la table, suivi des yeux par Krory qui ne voulait en rien intervenir dans ce qui risquait de se produire. Les deux femmes la regardèrent de la tête aux pieds, tel on examinait une misérable punaise, et encore… Elles étaient belles, et aguicheuses. Elles portaient de beaux chapeaux ornés de plumes rouge vif, de grandes robes beiges laissant voir leurs jarretelles dentelées et leurs épaules volontairement dénudées. Leurs avants bras étaient habillés de longs gans sombres, et une des deux femmes avait même un large éventail entre les doigts. Cette tenue aurait pu paraitre distinguée et riche, mais la coupe avait pour but l'attirance charnelle. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les robes bouffantes et ornementées qu'affichaient dans leurs vitrines certains magasins. Lavi en avait-il conscience ?

Eslie se plaça comme elle put entre les deux femmes et le garçon. Ce qui eut pour effet d'irriter la plus âgée des prostituées.

- Chérie, tu serais priée de nous laisser travailler.

Mais l'adolescente ne les écoutait pas, elle venait de planter les yeux sur Lavi.

- Ça va Eslie ? demanda-t-il.

- Poupée, je te parle. Fiche le camp, et si possible sans nous voler le pain dans la bouche !

Eslie leur lança un coup d'œil mauvais. Elle n'avait aucune envie de les écouter, et grossièrement claqua la langue pour couper court aux réprimandes qui continuaient de lui parvenir. Chose qui offensa les femmes.

- J'ai vu ces deux jeunes femmes, donc je fais connaissance ! poursuivit Lavi sans rien voir. Elles sont charmantes, et…

- Autant que peuvent l'être des filles de mauvaises familles, coupa net Karwel.

Lavi resta bouche bée. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre, et froncer les sourcils devant tant de mauvaises manières et de méchanceté. Ses voisines, elles, étaient furax. La plus âgée se leva, et refermant violement son éventail. Poings sur les haches, elle fit face de toute sa hauteur, surplombant Eslie. Mais l'adolescente n'en avait rien à faire, la colère aveuglant son comportement déplacé.

- Pour qui te prends-tu, Poupée ? Simplement parce que tu portes une étoile en argent tu te penses supérieure à nous autres ? Notre métier n'est pas moins noble que le tien. C'est notre gagne-pain, et pour cela tu n'as pas à le juger, argumenta la plus expérimentée d'un œil noir.

La colère de la femme se transforma très vite en peur, en voyant le katana apparaitre dans la main d'Eslie. Pour toute réponse, l'exorciste renforça sa poigne sur le manche de l'arme. Les deux femmes reculèrent, prirent leurs effets et partirent sans même regarder le rouquin.

Lavi posa un regard noir sur sa coéquipière. Elle lui donna pour toute réponse le contenu de son verre en pleine figure.

- T'avais chaud ? J'espère t'avoir refroidi !

Eslie tourna les talons, et dit à Arystar qu'elle retournait chercher des poires. Lavi, trempé, se dirigea vers le vampire, éberlué et grognon.

- Pour qui se prend-t-elle ?

- Serais-tu aveugle ? murmura Kro en entamant la dernière poire.

Lavi ne voyait pas du tout où voulait en venir Kro, et ne chercha pas davantage. Il prit place à la table du vampire, s'empara d'un linge dans sa sacoche pour essayer les gouttes tombant de son visage. Quelques minutes plus tard, Eslie revint, un gros sac de poires en main. Le vampire se leva, faisant comprendre qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Le trajet se faisait dans un silence mortuaire. Lavi décida de prendre la parole, toujours ombrageux.

- Eslie ?... Eslie, regarde-moi.

- …

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?!

La fille lança un regard noir au garçon qui ne bougea pas. Ses sourcils étaient aussi froncés que ceux de la jeune fille.

- C'est à cause des deux femmes ?

- T'as vraiment des goûts pourris !

- C'est toi qui est venue les traiter de personnes peu fréquentables, je te rappelle ! fit-il en haussant la voix. Et tu as été infâme au possible. Ce que tu leur as dit était de la méchanceté gratuite, et d'un irrespect total. Cela ne se fait pas de parler aux gens de cette manière. On appelle cela de l'éducation !

- Je ne te permes pas de me parler comme ça, Lavi ! hurla-t-elle.

- Personne ne t'a demandé de venir les effrayer, et les dénigrer. Si tu étais juste venu me rejoindre pour m'apporter mon verre, rien de t'autoriser à agir comme tu l'as fait.

- Parce qu'en plus ça va être de ma faute ! éclata-t-elle.

- En effet, c'est entièrement ta faute.

Eslie serra les dents, ne supportant pas que le rouquin lui face ainsi la morale. Elle rougit de honte et de colère, mais ne semblait pas prête à reconnaitre ses torts. Avec mauvaise foi, elle lança un regard à Arystar afin qu'il prenne sa défense. Cependant, le vampire ne pouvait nier que Lavi avait raison. Ne voulant pas prendre partie, il se contenta de baisser les yeux. Eslie bouillonna, et se retourna vers le roux.

- N'as-tu pas vu comment elles étaient habillées ! C'est ça ton type ? Les prostituées ?

- Je ne te permets pas là ! dit-il en haussant également la voix. Premièrement, que ces femmes aient été prostituées ou magistrats, je parle à qui je veux. Personne ne mérite d'être mis à l'écart, quelque soit son titre. Deuxièmement, mes fréquentations ne te concernent en rien, et tu n'as aucun droit sur eux. Rien ne te donne le droit d'intervenir et d'insulter les gens, sans même les connaitre !

- J-je…

La fille baissa la tête et serra les poings. Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux, et elle due se mordre la lèvre pour les retenir. Elle venait de prendre conscience du comportement indécent dont elle avait fait preuve uniquement parce qu'elle était en colère contre Lavi. Elle avait été stupide, agressive. Elle ne valait pas mieux que les autres. Elle s'était comportée comme les gens s'étaient comportés avec elle par le passé. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par tête ? Une bouffée de honte la submergea. Elle mieux que quiconque savait à quel point cela pouvait faire mal !

Elle n'osa lever les yeux vers Lavi. Eslie avait beau reconnaître ses torts, elle n'avait pas envie de se faire crier dessus davantage.

- Tu as raison, ça ne me regarde pas. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Va voir qui tu veux.

La fille tourna les talons afin de cacher les larmes qui lui échappaient, laissant là Lavi. Krory posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon. Lavi avait un visage figé. La colère l'avait quitté en laissant son cœur s'exprimer. Mais voir Eslie pleurer lui faisait un petit quelque chose.

- Je dois avouer que moi non plus je ne comprends pas comment tu peux apprécier ce genre de fréquentations. Si tu veux des jolies filles, tu n'es pas obligé de sauter sur le premier morceau de viande que tu vois.

«_ Morceau de viande_ » se répéta le roux blasé. Au faite, Allen aussi avait traité Eliade de pouffe, pensa-t-il. Mais cela, il ne valait mieux pas le dire à Kro.

- Elle ne veut que ton bien, Lavi… Certes, son comportement n'était pas très approprié. Mais je ne pense pas que cela partait d'une mauvaise intention.

Le bookman réfléchit à cette phrase, et n'y trouva aucun sens. Il repensa au visage furieux de Karwel. Il semblait faire tout de travers. Lui qui ne voulait que son amitié, il la faisait bouillir de rage. Elle devait chercher à lui faire passer un message, tout l'indiquait. Mais lequel ? Devoir creuser pour chercher ne plaisait pas à Lavi. Il n'avait pas cette patience. Il aimait ce qui sautait aux yeux. Pourquoi Eslie ne lui disait pas clairement si qui n'allait pas ?

Le roux reprit la marche derrière Eslie, suivit de Krory. Il fixait la silhouette qui se voulait d'adopter une marche fière, mais Lavi n'était pas dupe. Le garçon s'en voulait. Il avait peut-être été trop dur avec elle. Il voulait recoller les morceaux…

Ils ne firent pas dix mètres que le rouquin eut une illumination. Il connait un truc universel pour se faire pardonner des filles ! Il parti aussitôt dans la direction opposé. Le garçon s'éclipsa dans une des boutiques de la rue perpendiculaire à celle où ils se trouvaient. Krory, resté seul, rejoignit Eslie d'un air perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Aucune idée.

Le rouquin revint en courant sans jeter un coup d'œil à la fille, prenant l'adulte par le bras et le tirant vers l'endroit d'où il venait. Ils échangèrent quelques mots qui s'apparentaient plus à un langage de sourd, ou à des babillements sans aucuns sens. Arystar finit par suivre le roux à contre cœur, plus tiré qu'autre chose.

Karwel resta donc là, seule, dans cette rue principale pleine de gens, à attendre. Un quart d'heure plus tard, enfin, les deux hommes revenaient vers elle.

- Un quart d'heure… vous avez fait quoi ?

- On n'était pas d'accord, dit Krory avec un sourire embarrassé. Il m'a quand même fait venir pour me demander mon avis !

- Hein ? Mais de quoi ? rit-elle un peu perdue.

Krory regarda Lavi s'avancer vers la fille qui perdit son sourire. Il était impatient de voir la réaction d'Eslie, et que le bookman hésite face à elle le torturait un peu plus. Arystar aimait tout ce qui avait l'apparence de romantisme, et cela l'amusait de prendre part à cet événement. C'était comme jouer les entremetteurs entre deux amoureux qui avaient besoin d'aide. Cependant cette idée dans l'état actuel des choses n'était pas envisageable. Alors que Lavi baissait la tête, et que Karwel commençait à s'impatienter, Krory se dit qu'il allait devoir intervenir. L'homme donna un coup de coude au rouquin, une moue aux lèvres.

- Lavi, tu vas lui donner ou non ? soupira-t-il.

Le rouquin lui lança un regard accusateur, avant de se racler la gorge. Il se passa ensuite une main dans les cheveux, tout en continuant d'éviter le regard abyssal de Karwel.

- Pardonne-moi de mettre emporté tout à l'heure, dit-il dans un souffle. C'était immature de ma part de me mettre à crier, alors que nous aurions surement pu nous expliquer calmement… Ou du moins de manière moins agitée. Excuse-moi, s'il te plait … Et accepte ce présent en gage de ma bonne foi, ajouta-t-il, les joues légèrement rosées.

Krory acquiesça, content de voir le visage d'Eslie s'empourprer en fixant la petite boite que lui tendait le garçon. Elle le prit délicatement et l'ouvrit. Le vampire aurait presque trépigné sur place, un sourire béat aux lèvres, en observant la fille porter une main à ses lèvres en découvrant un collier en argent. C'était une simple chaîne, très fine et légère qui lui glissait entre les doigts. Elle leva les yeux vers le garçon. Krory, autant que Lavi, fut déstabilisé par la voix qui leur parvint. Ils étaient loin de s'attendre à cette réaction.

- Mais tu n'es pas bien ! Ne jette pas l'argent par les fenêtres comme ça ! Un simple pardon aurait suffi !

Elle attrapa néanmoins le bijou qu'elle mit à son cou, puis cacha sous sa tenue noire.

- Mais merci… cela me touche beaucoup.

Eslie se tourna pudiquement pour cacher le sourire sincère qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres. Doucement elle se sentait retrouver sa bonne humeur. C'était la première fois qu'elle recevait un cadeau de cette qualité, de cette valeur. Mais ce qui la touchait le plus, c'est qu'il venait de Lavi. Leur dispute la rendait encore honteuse, et elle n'en tirait aucune fierté. Elle ne voyait pas ce présent comme un signe de victoire, mais comme l'enterrement d'une hache de guerre trop lourde à porter.

- On y va ! lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule, laissant exprimer son soulagement.

Après cinq minutes de marche, l'auberge s'étendait devant eux. Tout semblait calme, accueillant. Eslie mourrait d'envie de s'affaler sur un lit, elle n'en pouvait plus de marcher. Elle réfléchit même à mettre les choses à plat avec Kanda, afin de régler tout l'animosité restante.

Soudain le souffle violent d'une explosion frappa les trois exorcistes. Eslie évita de justesse un gravât par l'intervention de Lavi qui dans une volée la poussa. Elle roula à terre avant de relever la tête avec angoisse pour vérifier que chacun allait bien… C'était le cas. Plus de peur que de mal.

Karwel sursauta lorsqu'une paire de bottes lumineuses atterries près d'elle. Lenalee demanda rapidement si tout allait bien. Eslie hocha la tête en se relevant. Au loin, Allen courrait afin de les rejoindre en criant :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Kanda, sortant de l'auberge par un trou béant de fumée, Mugen activé, leur fit comprendre qu'un akuma venait de faire apparition. Ni une ni deux, les exorcistes rejoignirent le japonais à travers la poussière en suspension.

Une ombre noir perça le nuage.

- Tu ne l'as toujours pas étalé, Yû ? fit remarquer le rouquin.

- _Urusai_ ! Il m'a pris par surprise !

Allen dirigea son Innocence sur la forme noire. Ce fut vite réglé. L'akuma se volatilisa après que l'âme retenue prisonnière n'ait disparu dans le ciel.

- Une bonne chose de faite.

Un cri de rage retentit. La femme à qui appartenait le bâtiment courait vers eux un couteau de boucher à la main. Elle hurlait des mots vulgaires et des menaces en décrivant chacun des dégâts, et le prix que cela coûtait. Elle agitait le hachoir à tout va, répétant qu'ils n'étaient qu'une bandes d'oiseaux de mauvaise augure, et qu'ils devaient déguerpir sur le champ. Walker, arme-anti akuma toujours active, essaya avec un sourire crispé de calmer le jeu, et de tout expliquer en argumentant que la Congrégation de l'Ombre rembourserait les dommages.

Eslie se laissa aller à un rire nerveux, signe d'une retombée d'adrénaline, sous le regard amusé de Lavi face à ce spectacle. Lenalee aussi souriait, et essayer d'entrainer Kanda dans cette bonne humeur. Krory cherchait à aider Allen tout en surveillant la lame qui découpait l'air avec fureur. Mais ce fut des justifications bien maigres pour cette aubergiste qui leur hurla à nouveau de quitter les lieux sur le champ.

Ils ne se firent pas prier, prirent leurs affaires et partirent après avoir appelé le Grand Intendant. Allen proposa de chercher un autre endroit où passer la nuit, mais Kanda l'interrompit et dit qu'ils avaient assez perdu de temps. Les filles réprimèrent un soupir. Elles auraient bien aimé passer la nuit dans un lit, avec un matelas en plume. D'autant plus que la nuit se préparait à tomber. Le groupe se rendit alors au port, et embarquèrent sur le premier bateau qui les emmènerait sur le continent voisin pour aller chercher l'Innocence.

Un couchait de soleil. Il n'y avait rien de plus apaisant. Eslie accoudée sur la barre, face à la mer, sentait le vent lui fouetter le visage. Des pas retentirent dans son dos, pour venir se placer à côté de la fille.

- C'est joli.

- Oui, répondit-elle.

L'homme aux oreilles pointues s'accouda au côté de l'adolescente. Il lança plusieurs coups d'œil à la fille. Un sourire se dessina derrière ses canines.

- C'est flagrant, tu sais ?

- De quoi parlez-vous Arystar ?

- …

L'homme au visage pâle lui posa un regard amical et lui sourit. Eslie le regarda avec insistance, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir l'homme. Arystar pointa l'un de ses longs doigts sur l'argent dépassant du col de l'adolescente. D'un coup, les joues de Karwel se pourprèrent. Plusieurs hypothèses se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Après avoir laissé échapper un rire nerveux, elle planta son regard sur Krory.

- Vous vous méprenez.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna le vampire.

- Vraiment, dit-elle sûre d'elle avec un sourire.

Arystar lui sourit également, mais ces traits étaient plus tristes que ce de la jeune fille. Elle paraissait dire la vérité, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à croire que cela soit vrai. Krory savait ce que c'était de tomber amoureux… Surtout quand on avait passé longtemps dans la solitude, comme cela semblait être le cas d'Eslie. Quelque chose sauta aux yeux du vampire en repensant à la réaction d'Eslie lorsque Lavi avait plaisanté à propos du fait d'être seul. L'adolescente avait instinctivement associé « solitude » à « souffrance ». Arysar repensa à son propre vécu avec Eliade. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'accepté pour ce qu'il était, et la solitude avait donné une dimension si forte à ses émotions… Le rapprochement entre lui et cet akuma s'était immédiatement traduit par un amour inconditionnel. Il voyait cela parfaitement possible chez Eslie. Peut-être pensait-elle qu'ils étaient opposés, Lavi et elle. Qu'ils se disputaient trop. Qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur… Arystar ne savait pas trop ce qui faisait qu'Eslie se méprenne sur ses sentiments. Car de son côté, il était flagrant que l'adolescente n'était pas de marbre face au charme du rouquin.

Sûrement n'était-elle pas encore suffisamment mature face à ses sentiments…

- Ne reste pas trop longtemps sur le pont. Tu risques de prendre froid, murmura gentiment l'homme en prenant la route de la cabine.

Eslie lui lança un coup d'œil avant de reposer les yeux sur l'océan. Elle regardait la houle des vagues qui se fracassait sur l'avant du bateau. Pourquoi cette idée avait germé dans l'esprit d'Arystar ? L'adolescente plissa le front. Lavi n'était qu'un compagnon de voyage. Au mieux un bon ami qui la faisait par moment sortir de ses gongs. Comment pourrait-il y avoir plus ? Non vraiment, Arystar se trompait.

Elle passa encore une minute à regarder la mer meurtrie par l'avancée du bateau, puis quitta lentement le pont. La houle semblait imiter son humeur et ses pensées, tantôt hautes et fières, tantôt basses et faibles.

Le regard passionné de Lavi posé sur les deux belles femmes lui traversa l'esprit. Personne ne l'avait regardé comme ça, elle : personne de bien, personne comme Lavi. Car elle le pensait vraiment, Lavi était quelqu'un de bien. La morale qu'il lui avait faite sur son comportement face aux prostituées le prouvait. Etait-elle quelqu'un de bien, elle ? Lavi poserait-il un jour le même regard sur elle ? Lavi ou un autre… ?

La jeune Karwel refoula ces pensées en pénétrant dans la cabine, au moment où une nouvelle vague se brisa sur la coque du navire.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Les sentiments d'Allen

**Chapitre 7 :** _Les sentiments d'Allen_

Eslie poussa la porte pour entrer dans la chambre qui lui était destinée. Ayant pris le bateau à la dernière minute, c'était la dernière pièce de libre, et par conséquent les six exorcistes devaient cohabiter ensemble. Autrement dit, le voyage ne serait pas de tout repos. La pièce n'était d'ailleurs pas une chambre, mais une zone où l'on stockait habituellement la nourriture. Le capitaine avait donc eut l'indulgence de changer de lieux les réserves, mais il avait aussi eut peur en ayant posé son regard sur le visage d'Allen lorsqu'il était entré entre les quatre murs. Des matelas avaient été mis à leur disposition.

L'adolescente entra et alla s'installer à sa place, sous la fenêtre qui éclairait la pièce d'une lueur rose. Krory était installé en tailleur en face de Lavi qui lui apprenait les bases du poker. Kanda lui ne faisait absolument rien. Il était assit, les yeux fermés, les bras croisés, et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Eslie le regarda. Elle était encore énervée, ça c'était sure. Cependant elle aurait bien aimé retrouver le garçon qu'elle connaissait. Elle voulait tant qu'il lui reparle, qu'il lui sourit. Eslie se racla la gorge. Kanda n'eut aucune réaction, mais Lavi lui tourna la tête.

- Ça va ? Tu as mal à la gorge ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas Lavi, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

Le garçon la regarda surprit. Arystar toussota afin de récupérer l'attention de Lavi.

- Tu finis de m'apprendre les règles ou pas !

- J'n'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour mes amis ?

Il s'inquiétait pour elle ?

- Eslie, tu as le visage tout rouge ! Je suis sure que tu couves quelque chose ! Peut être une grippe…

- Je te dis que non Lavi !

- Mais enfin…

Lavi ne termina pas sa phrase Krory l'ayant attrapé par le col et rapproché son visage du sien. Le regard meurtrier qu'il lui lança calma le rouquin. Kro ? Depuis quand il avait un tel regard ? Il rapprocha alors son visage de l'oreille du jeune, et chuchota afin que Yû ne l'entende pas.

- Elle voulait juste interpeller Kanda ! Banane !

- Bah pourquoi elle ne l'appelle pas carrément ?

- … Continue ton cours…, finit par dire Krory, blasé.

Lavi laissa tomber, et essaya de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Krory accorda un clin d'œil à Karwel. Elle se racla à nouveau la gorge. Le vampire attrapa alors le visage de la tête à claque qui allait encore se retourner.

- …

- …

- Kanda.

- …

- Kanda !

- …

- YÛ !

Le garçon leva les yeux. Enfin ! Il regarda le visage implorant de la jeune fille, puis referma les yeux. Non mais elle rêvait, là !

- Kanda !

- …

- Ok ! Non mais ok !

- …

Allen et Lenalee ouvrirent la porte, le visage heureux. Ils revenaient d'un tour de reconnaissance sur tout le bateau. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs affirma avec un large sourire, qu'il n'y avait aucun akuma sur celui-ci. Ils allaient avec un peu de chance être tranquilles durant le voyage. Un énorme grondement retentit dans la pièce.

- Désolé, dit Allen. Un petit creux.

- Si tu veux j'ai de quoi te remplir la pense, s'exclama Eslie en cherchant dans une poche qui se trouvait près d'elle. Tiens !

Kanda tourna la tête vers le Soba que la fille tendait à Poussa de Soja. Elle tourna légèrement les yeux vers lui, puis s'adressa de nouveau à Walker.

- Je l'ai pris quand on est monté sur le bateau, mais la personne pour qui je l'ai pris n'en a pas voulut. Il s'étouffait déjà assez avec son arrogance…

Allen ouvrit des yeux ronds, mais avala tout de même le plat en une bouchée, sous le regard horrifié de Kanda.

- Comment tu manges ça toi ? hurla-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Ce n'est pas à toi, dit-il en tirant la langue.

- … Tsss.

- Je ne crois pas que cela suffira, rit Lenalee. Et si nous allions manger tout simplement ?

Le groupe acquiesça, se leva et se dirigea vers la cafétéria.

- Eslie ?

- Oui, Allen ?

- Tu t'entends bien avec Lenalee ?

Eslie afficha de grands yeux.

- Heu… oui, pourquoi ?

- Vous discutez ?

- Heu… oui, à l'auberge on a un peu parlé. Pourquoi ?

- De quoi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Heu… Je… C'est juste… C'est toi qui pose les questions ou c'est moi ?... Elle a dit quelque chose sur moi ?

- Quoi ? dit-elle ébahit.

- Non rien, laisse tomber…, fit-il avec un sourire nerveux et les pommettes rouges.

Eslie se rapprocha avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Alors comme ça elle n'était pas la seule à avoir le cœur prit au piège. Le petit Allen Walker serait-il… ?

- Ne va rien t'imaginer ?

- Allen ? Est-ce que par hasard…

- Et toi ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Tu n'es plus avec Kanda ?

- Non mais c'est quoi cette fixation sur Kanda ? rougit-elle. J'ai jamais dis que lui me plaisait ?

Un sourire (celui diabolique qu'il affiche parfois au poker) s'afficha sur le visage de Walker.

- Je vois. C'est peut être un autre alors ! dit-il avec un rire cynique.

- Ne vas rien t'imaginer toi non plus !

- Peut être… Krory ?

- Arrêtes de dire des sottises !

- Tu as raison. Trop vieux pour toi… Ou alors… NON ! REEVER ? J'ai vu que tu le dévorais des yeux à la Congré !

- Non mais tu n'es pas bien, fit-elle hébétée.

- T'as raison, trop vieux aussi. Non, il doit sûrement être dans le groupe…Ne me dis pas que c'est moi…

- Allen…, soupira-t-elle.

- Ouf ! Je n'aurais pas su comment te dire que c'était non…

- Tu es bien amoureux !

- N- NON…, dit-il rouge. Mais on parle de toi, là ! Dans ce cas, il ne reste plus que… Mais non ! Comment ça serait possible ? Non, c'est même suicidaire !

- De quoi vous parlez ?

Pas lui ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Lavi, un sourire narquois, venait de pencher la tête entre les deux adolescents. Allen se tourna vers Eslie qui avait le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Pas besoin de plus d'indices pour Allen, qui avait tout compris.

- _Et si, c'est bien de Lavi…_ _La pauvre…_

- M-mais… mais d-de rien ! En tout cas r-rien d'important !

- _En plus elle bafouille… Si Lavi ne se rend compte de rien c'est vraiment un crétin…_

- T'es très rouge tu sais ? Tu es vraiment sure que tu n'es pas malade ?

- _Si… C'est un crétin…_

- Non Lavi, je t'assure ! Je posais une question à Allen…

- Moi aussi j'en ais une ! Allen, tu vas avouer à Lenalee que tu l'aimes ou pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J-je ne suis pas du tout…

- Ça crève les yeux Allen… répliqua Lavi. Il faut vraiment être un abrutit pour ne pas se rendre compte que l'un de ses coéquipiers est amoureux, non ?

…

Walker et Karwel le fixèrent désespérés.

- Quoi ?

- Oui… Faut vraiment être un abrutit de première, dit Allen.

- …?

Le groupe avait une table rien que pour eux. Eslie n'avait pas lâché Allen et s'était assise à côté de lui. On avait ensuite Krory. En face de l'adolescente se trouvait Kanda (pour son plus grand bonheur), puis Lavi et enfin Lenalee.

- T'as vu, on t'a laissé Yû en face ! Quoi de plus romantique qu'un dîner en tête à tête ! dit le rouquin.

PAF ! Les points d'amours de Lenalee.

- _Il est vraiment bigleux_, pensèrent Allen et Krory.

- Lavi ?

- Quoi Yû ?

- Quelqu'un t'a déjà dit je t'aime ?

Ce fut le silence complet à table. Tous fixaient Kanda avec de grands yeux, à bouche béate.

- Si c'est une déclaration, je ne suis pas sure de l'accepter mon petit Yû !

- … Baka. Répond juste à la question.

- Heu… non.

- Pff ! C'est bien ce que je me disais, dit le kendora avec un rictus.

- Parce que toi oui peut être ? répliqua-t-il.

- Tiens ! Tu ne parles pas d'Eslie ? Tu l'as oublié ? On n'est pas censé sortir ensemble ?

Kanda venait de casser Lavi ! Et en beauté.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ! dit Eslie rouge pivoine.

- Je fais ça pour toi ! Tu n'en avais pas marre ? Et bien je lui fais comprendre !

- …

Kanda aidait la jeune fille en public ? Il y avait du progrès dit donc !

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question Yû ? redemanda le roux.

- Tsss…

Il ne répondit pas, et Lavi resta dans son ignorance.

- Et toi Lenalee ? demanda Eslie. Tu as déjà eu des demandes ?

Allen rouge pivoine se tourna vers sa voisine, comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Tous se lâchaient là ou quoi ? Si jamais Komui venait à l'apprendre, il était mort. Lenalee eut un petit rire gêné.

- Non, jamais.

- Jamais ? s'étonna Karwel.

- _On se demande pourquoi_, pensèrent tous les garçons de la table.

- On va dire que mon frère est… un peu envahissant, rit-elle.

- Ce serait un meurtre, tu veux dire ! s'exclama le bookman.

- Mais… tu ne sais pas si quelqu'un t'aime quand même ou non ? insista Eslie.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Personne ne veut mourir, ironisa-t-elle.

- En même temps, Lenalee n'est pas très glamour ! Comment pourrait-elle trouver un copain ? la charriât Lavi.

- Non mais ! Tu te prends pour qui ! hurla Allen

Lee envoya son point une nouvelle fois sur la tête du bookman, et l'autre en plein sur la table faisant voler par la même occasion son assiette. Tous regardèrent la nourriture étalée par terre. Allen en pleurait presque. Mais ça réaction ne fut pas celle attendue.

- Tu veux mon assiette Lenalee ?

Quoi ? Allen qui donne son repas ? Pas de doute, il était fou amoureux lui.

- Ça va aller Allen !

- J'insiste !

- Merci ! Tu es vraiment un amour !

- Oh ! Tu sais…, sourit-il.

- Tu es un véritable ami Allen ! sourit-elle.

- _Ami… Ha ha ha !_

- Le jour où tu trouveras une fille qui t'aimera ne la lâche surtout pas ! Je te conseillerais !

-_ Lenalee est aussi aveugle que Lavi ma parole_… pensa Eslie.

Le repas se termina vite. Lenalee Lee informa le groupe d'exorcistes qu'elle allait prendre une douche. Eux, retournèrent dans leur appartement.

- Ça vous tente un jeu ? demanda Arystar.

- Comme si on n'avait que ça à faire, dit Kanda.

- … Et qu'est-ce qu'on a à faire ? demanda Eslie en regardant les garçons chacun assit dans leur coin à ne rien faire.

- Tsss…

- Ok ! reprit Kro avec un grand sourire. C'est tout simple ! On pose des questions et il faut répondre la vérité !

Eslie soupira. Il ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. Quel jeu crétin ! Et comment comptait-il déceler les mensonges ? Krory ne tarda pas à répondre à la question. Il montra son golem noir. Celui-ci avait été modifié par Komui en y incérant un détecteur de vérité. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas comprit l'utilité de cette sphère, imaginez le Grand Intendant questionner toute la Congrégation à propos de sa petite Lenalee (et devinez aussi le nombre de meurtres que cela pourrait causer).

- Arystar ! chuchota Eslie. Où voulez-vous en venir à la fin ?

- Je veux que Lavi ouvre un peu l'œil, sourit-il.

- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais ? lança-t-elle.

- C'est rigolo !

- …

- Allez, vous êtes tous obligés de jouer ! reprit Arystar avec un grand sourire.

- Hors de question…

- Pareil pour moi…

- Tsss…

- Vous allez joue avec moi je vous dis ! dit-il une aura noire et meurtrière flottant au dessus de sa tête.

Et voilà que le club des cinq se retrouva assit en rond à… « jouer ». Personne n'avait eu envie de contre dire Krory. Il y tenait tellement, qu'il avait convaincu le groupe entier d'y participer (sous la menace vous pensez bien).

- On n'attend pas Lenalee ? demanda Lavi.

- Non pas la peine, dit Kro. Donc… Je commence ! Hum… Kanda ta couleur préférée ?

- Tsss… aucune !

- …

- C'est une réponse ça ! dit Allen en frappant des mains. Toujours aussi doué en relationnel, hein ?

- La ferme Pousse de Soja !

- C'est Allen ! Bakanda !

- Ne me cherche pas !

- Enfin, le golem n'a pas réagit donc il dit la vérité, reprit Krory. A toi Kanda.

Un large sourit… non, un diabolique sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres à Yû. Il se tourna vers le porteur de malédiction.

- A moi, hein ? Allen, es-tu amoureux de Lenalee Lee ?

- Q-que… m-mais b… b-bien s-s-sure que n-non ! C-c'est j-juste une très forte amitié !

BEEEP

- Alors comme ça Pousse de Soja tu aimes Lenalee ! dit Yû.

- NON !

BEEEP

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? Tu as la frousse ?

- NON !

BEEEP

- J'espère que tu souffres de tout ton petit cœur !

- Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de Lenalee !

Lourd silence dans la pièce…

- Grillé Allen ! ajouta Lavi.

- C'EST DE LA TRICHE ! KANDA A POSÉ BEAUCOUP TROP DE QUESTIONS !

- Allen, t'es ridicule…

- LA FERME LAVI !

- De toute façon tu ne l'auras jamais, ajouta le porteur de katana sous le regard noir de Walker.

- A toi Allen ! reprit Kro.

- Kanda !

- Tsss… gamin !

- Es-tu amoureux d'Eslie ?

- … Non.

…

- Pourquoi il ne sonne pas le golem ? hurla le benjamin.

- Je me tue à vous le dire depuis le début, souffla l'adolescente.

- Bon… Arystar ! Aimez-vous les poires ?

- _C'est débile comme question_…

- Heu… oui beaucoup.

Eslie sentit une énorme peur monter en elle lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était à Arystar de poser la question. Et nul doute qu'elle allait concerner Karwel ou le bookman. L'adulte posa un regard narquois sur la jeune fille.

- Lavi.

- Moi ? s'étonna le roux.

- Vas-tu voir des prostitués ?

- Non.

- Quel est le type de fille dont tu…

- Encore cette question ?

- … ne tomberais pas amoureux ?

- Oh ! Heu… moche, vielle…

- C'est la parfaite description des filles de l'autre jour, rit Eslie.

- Penses-tu que quelqu'un est amoureux de toi ?

- Je pense que je le verrais Kro, non ?

- … On ne sait jamais il y a beaucoup d'aveugles dans le petit monde qu'est le notre, dit Krory avec un rire forcé... Es-tu amoureux ?

- Non mais ce n'est pas fini les questions !

- Tu rougis Lavi, dit Allen.

- … Pour répondre à la question, je ne sais pas.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? demanda Kanda.

- De quoi tu te mêles ? répondit le rouquin. Je ne sais pas car je l'ai pas encore rencontré, sourit-il. Bref, pourquoi cet acharnement sur moi là ? Eslie tient !

Une nouvelle fois, les joues de Karwel prirent feu.

- Es-tu amoureuse ?

- Euh… j-je…

- Tu m'as dis que tu n'étais pas malade, tu peux donc répondre ! sourit-il.

La jeune fille lança un regard au golem noir qui volait au dessus de sa tête. Si elle mentait elle était grillée, si elle disait vrai, il en était de même.

- … Oui.

- Et voilà ! J'en étais sur ! Ma pauvre, et dire que le golem a confirmé la réponse de Yû… Quel râteau ! dit Lavi en hochant la tête.

Un lourd silence tomba sur la pièce. Tous regardaient l'héritier des bookmen avec désespérance. Il n'était pas censé tout voir ? Enfin, c'est quand même un bookman quoi !

- Quoi ?

- Bouffon, marmonna Kanda.

La discussion ne put aller plus loin car la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Lenalee. Elle posa un regard interrogateur sur le groupe.

- Vous jouez à quoi là ?

- A rien du tout ! s'empressa de répondre Allen. On discutait ! Tu sais de tout de rien ! Surtout de rien en faite ! Bref, qui veux faire une partie de poker ?

Quel atout redoutable pour couper court à la conversation. L'adolescente ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage au grand soulagement d'Allen.

La nuit était tombée. Pas besoin de tour de garde. Tous s'étaient couchés et dormaient profondément ou presque. Eslie n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Il y avait deux raisons précises à cela… La première était la température de la pièce. Il faisait super froid ! En même temps, il s'agissait d'une réserve de provisions à la base. La deuxième… c'était Lavi. Alors comme ça il n'aimait personne. Donc pas elle non plus. Après tout, elle le savait.

BEEEP.

Que… ? Pourquoi il sonnait le golem ? C'est alors qu'Eslie pensa à quelque chose.

- Et si… ?

Elle se leva et attrapa la sphère volante noire. Si Komui l'avait modifié il devait sûrement avoir ajouté un « K » quelque part. Elle regarda le golem dans tout les sens, sous toutes les coutures. Rien. Il n'avait donc pas était modifié ! Bien resté à trouver la raison des « BEEEP ». Qu'ils étaient crétins tous. Eslie attrapa l'un des écouteurs pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

_- Arystar ? Vous êtes là ? Apparemment non… bref, sachez que j'ai récupéré le golem trafiqué pour interroger la Congrégation durant votre mission (comme ça je ne me fais pas taper par ma petite Lenalee)._

_- Coucou ! C'est pour parler à Lenalee ! Vous êtes là ? Lenalee… *snif* Pourquoi a-t-elle oublié son golem ?_

_- Arystar ! Ecoutez-vous votre golem de temps à autre ? Je n'ai pas de nouvelle de ma petite Lenalee !_

_- Krory, pourrais-je avoir Lenalee pour lui dire bonne nuit ?… Arystar ?_

_- ARISTAR KRORY ! Pourquoi je n'ai toujours pas entendu la voix de ma petite Lenalee ? Je vous tiens à l'œil vous savez ?_

_- J'abandonne *snif*… Bonne nuit Lenalee ! Je remets ça demain !_

Eslie rigola. Les messages ne pouvaient pas tomber à de meilleurs moments. Dire qu'elle aurait pu garder son amour secret. Allen aussi était tombé dans le piège. Mais… dans ce cas… cela pouvait dire que Kanda, voir même Lavi, avaient très bien pu mentir. Son cœur se réchauffait avec cette lueur d'espoir. Tout n'était pas perdu… L'exorciste lâcha le golem, puis se recoucha. Son cœur était apaisé, mais elle avait beau se tourner et se retourner, le sommeil lui ne venait pas. Il faisait vraiment trop froid. Elle sentait ses membres trembler, et ne pouvait rien faire pour les en empêcher. Même ses dents claquées. Eslie serra encore plus la couverture. Comment ils faisaient les autres ?

- Tu meurs de froid toi, rit une voix.

Elle ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait cette fois si, mais elle lui répondit que oui. Elle sentit alors le garçon se placer contre elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Il avait placé sa propre couverture sur Eslie et lui-même. L'adolescente sentait le torse de l'homme se soulever contre son dos. Elle posa alors ses mains sur les avant-bras qui l'envelopper au niveau de la taille et du cou. Il venait de poser sa tête contre la sienne.

- Tu as moins froid ?

- Oui, merci beaucoup, dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Il y a vraiment des aveugles dans le groupe, rit-il.

- Hum… merci Arystar.

- Arystar ?

- … ?

- Tu en fais partis aussi on dirait ! Tu es aussi sourde que moi, non ?

Son cœur rata un battement. Elle devait vraiment avoir froid pour ne pas l'avoir directement reconnu.

- En parlant de Kro… Hier je lui ai demandé si tu lui avais dis quelque chose. Il m'a dit que les paroles sont parfois inutiles et que ce n'était pas à lui de me le dire ou je ne sais quoi… J'ai pas tout compris…Mais je crois que je voudrais bien savoir.

- … Je…

- …

- Je ne pense pas que le moment soit encore venu… Je préfère que l'on en rediscute plus tard…

- Comment tu veux… Dis-moi ! C'est vrai que je suis aveugle ?

- Je n'ai pas la réponse. Tout dépend de toi. Mais il est vrai que tu passes à côté de beaucoup de choses. C'est un comble, non ? rit-elle.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

Le garçon serra un peu plus la fille contre lui. Si elle n'était pas aussi fatiguée, elle aurait sûrement eu un mouvement de recule, ou était surprise. Elle sentait son souffle chaud lui caresser la nuque, ses cheveux se mêler aux siens. Son cœur battait vite. Eslie ne pouvait être plus heureuse.

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je te prenne ainsi, moi aussi je suis gelé.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Les deux exorcistes fermèrent les yeux, laissant progressivement le sommeil s'emparer d'eux. Eslie se recroquevilla un peu plus entre les bras du garçon, une douce chaleur la réchauffant.

- Bonne nuit.

- Toi aussi Lavi…


	9. Chapitre 8 : Sourd et aveugle à de vaine

**Chapitre 8 :** _Sourd et aveugle à de vaines tentatives_

Eslie se réveilla avec douceur dans les bras du garçon qu'elle aimait. Son étreinte était faible, se qui permit à l'adolescente de se retourner. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa son visage si fin, sa peau si claire, si douce. Tout le monde dormait encore. Cette pensée était étrange. Se dire que tout peut arriver sans que personne ne puisse rien voir. Que le moindre geste, la moindre parole, puisse rester inconnu de tous. La fille posa les yeux sur les lèvres qui l'avaient embrassé quelques jours plutôt. Lavi dormait si profondément qu'il ne sentit pas les doigts de Karwel se posaient sur sa bouche. De l'autre main, elle attrapa une mèche de cheveux dans laquelle elle la fit glisser. Cette envie irrésistible de l'embrasser, elle ne la quittait plus depuis qu'Eslie avait réalisé l'amour qu'elle éprouvait. Sa main se mit à caresser la joue du bookman. Pourquoi il ne se rendait compte de rien ? Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ? Pas de doute, il faudrait que se soit-elle qui lui dise en face.

L'exorciste sortit brutalement de ses pensées. Le roux venait de la rapprocher d'elle en resserrant son étreinte. Certes il dormait encore, mais Eslie elle non. Et se retrouver si proche tout à coup, la gênait. Cependant, elle ne pouvait nier le bonheur qu'elle pouvait ressentir. L'aube était à peine levée, et tous dormaient encore. Personne ne pouvait donc se rendre compte de ce qui allait se passer. Personne ne pouvait voir l'adolescente rapprocher son visage. Elle posa sa main contre la joue du garçon. Cette sensation, juste de pouvoir le toucher ainsi, de sentir la chaleur de son corps sur sa peau. Cette douceur glisser sous son pouce qui parcourait les formes de son menton, pour finalement rejoindre la limite de sa bouche. Quelle obsession… Mais après tout, personne ne pourrait le voir. La fille ferma doucement les yeux, et commença à approcher ses lèvres. Un simple baiser resterait secret. Personne ne pourrait sans rendre compte. Il lui suffisait juste posait sa bouche sur celle dont elle ne pouvait plus détacher ses pensées. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Dans quelques instants… Si jamais il se réveillait, ce serait l'occasion de lui dire. Au moins là, il n'y aurait aucun problème de compréhension. Enfin, elle se disait cela, mais elle ne tenait vraiment pas à être prit en train de l'embrasser. Eslie entrouvrit les lèvres, se préparant à déposer son baiser (mais comme toute les bonnes histoires…).

- J'AI FAIM !

Et oui, notre estomac sur pattes venait de se réveiller. Eslie poussa un cri de surprise avant de se coller dos au mur. Lavi, encore dans le brouillard, ouvrit l'œil avec difficulté, puis s'assit et regarda Allen.

- Non mais ça va pas… arriva-t-il à articuler. T'es obligé de réveiller tout le monde ?

- Oui ! On va manger !

- …, fut tout ce que le roux puis dire, blasé.

Kanda posa une main sur son visage en ruminant des phrases incompréhensibles. Krory, lui, faillit tomber en se levant. Et Lenalee, elle, paressait fraîche comme une fleur. Walker avait déjà passé la porte et était suivit de près par les autres (encore entre le sommeil et le réveil pour certains). Lavi, lui, était toujours assit, en appuis sur les bras. Il tourna le visage vers celle qui l'attendait pour rejoindre le groupe, avec un grand sourire.

- Ça va ? Tu as bien dormis ?

- Oui merci, j'avais vraiment froid, sourit Eslie.

Elle le regarda se lever avec le sourire, et aller mettre la veste de sa tenue d'exorciste. Elle regarda ensuite la porte qu'avait franchie le reste du groupe, puis la pièce. Ils étaient seuls. Peut être que… ? Eslie reposa les yeux sur le bookman qui venait de finir de mettre ses chaussures. Il la regarda, tourna les yeux, la regarda à nouveau, fit quelques pas, lui jeta un coup d'œil, se dirigea vers la porte, s'arrêta la main sur la poignée, se gratta la tête, se tourna, et regarda à nouveau la fille toujours assise contre le mur les yeux fixaient sur lui.

- Quoi ?

Eslie revint à elle, et ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? rit-il.

Karwel rougit. Et mince ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien répondre à ça ? Elle-même n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle le fixait. Elle réfléchit à une justification, ses joues s'enflammant de plus en plus en voyant le garçon continuer de la regarder.

- Heu… J-je…

- Hum ?

Eslie inspira profondément pour pouvoir lui parler correctement. Autant parler franc-jeu…

- Tu te rappels, hier soir tu m'as dis que tu voulais comprendre les mots d'Arystar…

- Oui.

- Heu… et bien, c'est qu'il… Il voulait te faire comprendre, qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu ne rends pas compte… alors que c'est flagrant.

- … De quoi ?

- Tu ne l'as pas trouvé bizarre, son jeu ? Ses questions ?

- Heu… non pas vraiment.

- Tu ne l'as pas trouvé insistant ?

- Bah… non. Insistant sur quoi ?

- Même Kanda s'y ait mit…

- A bon ?

- … Tu n'as pas vu que les questions se sont tournées vers un thème précis ? dit-elle insistante.

- Heu…

Eslie en tombait des nues. Il n'avait rien suivit ! Mais c'est un bookman, merde ! Il n'avait vraiment rien vue.

- Mais comment t'as fais pour ne te rendre compte de rien ? cria-t-elle en se tapant la tête avec la main.

Le jeune homme se gratta le crâne. Il ne voyait vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir. Lui qui d'habitude voyait tout. Il se demandait vraiment à côté de quoi il était passé pour que tous soient à se point sur lui. Il croisa les bras, ferma les paupières et réfléchit. Étant donné que Kro c'était adressé à lui et qu'Eslie là, lui posait des questions à son sujet…

- Bon, déjà je suis concerné.

- Bravo, t'as trouvé ça tout seul, dit Eslie ironiquement.

Ensuite, Kro lui parlait d'elle. Elle devait donc savoir quelque chose. Sinon, ce ne serait pas à elle de lui dire, et il ne lui aurait pas dit que seule la fille pouvait lui dire.

- Tu es également au courant.

- Plutôt oui !

Il posa sa tête sur son point, le regard dans le vide, les sourcils fronçaient. Pour finir c'est en rapport avec ce qu'il c'était passé hier soir.

- Hier, ça remonte à quand ? Je veux dire depuis quand vous essayez de me le faire comprendre ?

- Si on prend à partir de hier, vers le repas.

- Hum…

Le repas. De quoi ils avaient parlé ? Il se rappelait avoir interrompu une conversation entre Allen et elle. Donc Allen devait aussi être au courant. Durant le repas…

- Kanda m'a demandé si on m'avait déjà dis « je t'aime »…

Eslie et Allen se sont tournés vers Lenalee, lui demandant si elle savait si quelqu'un l'aimait et où elle répondait que personne ne voudrait mourir. Il y a eut ensuite Kro avec son jeu débile. Questions et vérité. Et généralement les questions portaient sur…

- Le thème général des questions c'était l'amour…

- On y arrive…

Ok. Donc si il résumé toutes ses idées… Non !

Lavi fixa Eslie béat. Elle le regarda, rouge. Il semblait avoir comprit. Elle n'allait pas avoir besoin de dire les mots. Elle redoutait sa réaction, mais cela était un énorme poids en moins. Elle allait enfin en avoir le cœur net. Elle allait enfin savoir si Lavi éprouvait des sentiments pour elle ou non. Eslie attendit alors qu'il prononce les mots. Ces fameux mots qu'elle se répétait au fond d'elle-même. Je t'aime Lavi.

- Lenalee est amoureuse de MOI ?

Heu… Ok, ce n'était pas vraiment les mots qu'elle attendait.

- M-mais… et Allen ! Comment il va réagir s'il apprend qu'elle est en faite amoureuse de moi ?

Elle se rattrapa pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

- Bon sang ! Mais non Lavi ! Ce n'est pas ça !

Lavi eut un soulagement. C'est pas que Lenalee lui déplaisait, mais… elle avait raison, il ne voulait pas mourir. Il eut un bref rire, puis tourna à nouveau son visage vers Eslie qui venait de se lever.

- Heu… mais c'est quoi alors ?

Eslie soupira une nouvelle fois. C'est bien elle qui devrait lui dire. Elle s'avança alors vers le garçon, et posa son regard bleu dans celui vert émeraude du bookman. Puisqu'il le fallait, il le fallait. L'adolescente afficha un triste sourire.

- En faite…La personne qui est amoureu…

- OH ! Vous foutez quoi là ! On vous attend pour manger !

- ON ARRIVE ! hurla-t-elle.

Allen. Comment il cassé l'ambiance depuis tout à l'heure, lui ! Elle lui lança un regard assassin. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs, se stoppa d'un coup, se rendant compte de la situation.

- Désolé. On vous attend quand même, ajouta-t-il en tournant les talons.

Eslie posa alors les yeux sur la personne en face d'elle, voulant terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé. Mais Lavi ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il lui fit un large sourire.

- On devrait y aller ! Après tout, j'ai tout mon temps pour comprendre.

Sauf qu'elle aurait bien aimé qu'il comprenne maintenant. Elle se força tout de même à sourire et le suivit dans le couloir. Allen les remercia mille fois d'être arrivés, et se jeta sur la pile de plats qui se dressait devant lui. Eslie prit place devant son assiette, puis se mit à s'acharner dessus avec sa fourchette. Tous la regardèrent faire avec un regard interrogateur. Elle ne leur prêta aucune attention et continua à manger. Son voisin de droite lâcha son plat (en faite non, il tourna juste la tête… Allen ne lâcherait jamais un bol de nourriture). Cacher derrière la montagne d'assiettes, le roux assit en face de lui ne voyait rien.

- Comment ça c'est passé ?

- Tu as tout fichu en l'air…

- Désolé.

- Bah, ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon il est complètement à l'ouest notre petit Lavi. Pourtant il n'était pas loin de comprendre.

Allen le regard compatissant, se remit à manger (à s'empiffrer plutôt). Eslie rit.

Karwel partit se balader sur le pont du bateau. Il faisait plutôt frai, et il y avait peu de monde. Dans peu de temps, ils auraient bientôt atteins la France. L'adolescente jeta un coup d'œil vers l'homme qui écoutait sa messagerie. Eslie avait expliqué au groupe que les BEEEP étaient en faite des messages de Komui, sous le regard décomposé d'Allen (puisque tous savaient pour Lenalee maintenant). Dire qu'il s'était fait avoir en beauté… Il avait d'ailleurs maudit le golem (sous le regard interrogateur de la fille aux deux couettes). Arystar éclata de rire.

- Ce Komui alors !

- Hum.

- Dis-moi. Ce matin, Lavi n'était pas dans ton lit ?

- Heu… Si, rougit-elle.

- Il a comprit ! dit-il plein d'espoir.

- Non.

- …

- Vraiment, ce n'est pas possible ! Je lui ai même parlé ce matin, il a rien comprit !

- Je pense qu'il faut que tu lui dises de façon nette et précise. Sans passer par quatre chemins.

- J'avais compris.

- Alors tu vas lui dire ?

- Oui.

- De façon directe ?

- … On verra bien.

**Tentative 2 : **

L'adolescente et Krory virent Lavi se diriger vers eux. Ils se regardèrent, puis hochèrent la tête. Ils se mirent alors à parler fort, presque à hurler pour capter son attention. Il faut préciser que ce n'était pas crédible du tout.

- Dis-moi Eslie !

- Oui ?

- Tu as dis que tu aimais quelqu'un ! C'est qui ?

- Oh vous savez, c'est assez embarrassant de le dire !

- Dis-moi quand même !

- Il est roux ! Il a les yeux verts ! Il ne comprend rien à rien ! Et il est dans notre groupe !

- Oh ! Mais je ne vois toujours pas !

- Arystar ! Il faut vraiment être idiot pour ne pas avoir remarqué pourtant ! C'est…

Le rouquin passa sans leur prêter la moindre attention. Pas même un regard. Il semblait presque planer dans les airs, avec une tête d'abrutit.

Les deux exorcistes tournèrent la tête est aperçurent le « type » de Lavi. Ils restèrent là, sans bouger durant plusieurs minutes, regardant le garçon continuer à planer pour finalement tourner derrière un mur et disparaître de leurs champs de vision. Il réapparu cependant très vite, s'explosant contre la barre du bateau, une énorme bosse sur la tête.

- _Quel râteau…_

**Tentative 3 :**

Lavi je t'aime. Eslie.

Ces simples mots étaient nets, clairs, directs et précis. L'adolescente plaça le morceau de papier dans l'entre bâillement de la porte. Lavi n'allait pas tarder à venir, il trouverait le mot et voilà. Cependant, il ne venait pas. C'est Kanda qui vit le mot. Il le prit et le lu. Allen qui passait derrière, chercha à lire par-dessus son épaule.

- C'est quoi ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Montre ! dit-il en tirant le papier.

Timcanpy se joins à la bagarre. Un étrange bruit retentit alors. Yû regarda le bout qui lui restait entre les mains, puis celui qui se trouvait dans la gueule du golem doré.

- Tim rend moi ç…

Trop tard, il l'avait avalé. Les deux exorcistes se regardèrent. Allen frappa alors le dos de la main du porteur de katana, laissant donc le morceau de papier s'envoler.

- Mais tu n'es pas bien !

- Tu veux mourir en disant à Eslie que l'on a détruit son mot ?

- … Non.

Le mot lui se retrouva dans les mains d'une jeune femme qui se trouvait justement sur la route de Lavi. Elle le regarda, et lu a haute voix.

- Lavi je t'aime…

- C'est vrai ? dit-il en se retournant, ne se demandant même pas comment elle connaissait son nom.

- T'es qui minus ? Dégage !

**Tentative 4 :**

- Allen !

- Eslie ! Ça va ? dit-il nerveusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

- Mais rien, rien du tout !

Eslie regarda la porte. Le morceau de papier n'était plus là. Elle demanda au garçon si Lavi était passé par ici. Il répondit que non.

- Bah, où est le mot alors ? dit-elle en s'agenouillant et en cherchant par terre.

- Heu…

Kanda qui se trouvait derrière, partit sans faire de bruit. Allen, la sueur perlant sur son visage, fini par lui dire ce qui était arrivé. Mais l'adolescente ne s'énerva pas. Non, elle était plus désespérée. Jamais elle ne réussirait à lui faire comprendre ! Elle posa alors les yeux sur Timcanpy qui venait de se poser sur l'épaule d'Allen. Eslie sourit puis demanda de l'aide au garçon.

Les deux exorcistes mirent leur plan à disposition.

- Tu as bien compris ? Tu ne délivres ce message qu'à Lavi !

Tim acquiesça et s'envola. Cependant, là hors de question de le laisser sans surveillance. Karwel et Walker le suivaient de loin. Le bookman, pour ne pas changeait, était en bonne compagnie. Il discutait joyeusement.

- Écoute, je te l'ai dis. Les gringalets ne m'intéressent pas, ok ?

- Parce que ton copain est plus fort que moi ? dit-il en montrant « musclor » qui se tenait non loin.

Lavi sortit son maillet, et le fit grandir. Pour impressionner une fille, il en avait dans le ciboulot là. Il passa alors son arme à monsieur muscles. Évidement, l'homme n'étant pas un compatible, le poids du maillet se faisait ressentir. Il tanguait, et avait beaucoup de mal à le soulever. Le golem doré arriva à destination et se posa sur une petite table ronde près de l'exorciste.

- Coucou Tim ! Tu vas b…

Non mais c'est une blague ? Le golem venait en effet de se faire « exploser » par l'énorme maillet que l'homme ne pouvait plus tenir en l'air. Lavi le fit réduire et regarda la poussière qu'il restait de Tim se reformer en sphère volante. Le golem d'Allen se mit à hauteur du visage du jeune homme, ouvrit la bouche et se prépara à faire défiler les images d'Eslie avouant son amour.

- Tim ! Attention !

Trop tard. Allen se tapa la tête contre le mur avant de se mettre à courir. Pour une fois qu'il n'y avait pas de chat dans les parages, il fallait qu'il se fasse emporter par un pélican.

- J'abandonne ! hurla Eslie.

Eslie Karwel était de nouveau à l'avant du bateau les bras sur la barre. Elle regarda l'eau frapper la coque du navire. Le ciel était presque sans nuages, laissant place au couché de soleil. Elle posa la tête sur ses mains qui tenaient le bout de métal gelé.

- Tu y arriveras bien un jour. Si tu n'as pas réussis, c'est que ce n'étais pas pour aujourd'hui.

- C'est facile à dire ça ! Je te fais toujours la tronche au faite, dit-elle à l'adresse de Kanda.

Le garçon s'avança près d'Eslie.

- Tu ne me feras pas d'excuses ? demanda-t-elle avec rhétorique.

- Non.

- Je me disais aussi, rit-elle.

- Enfin un sourire sincère. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas me dire ces horreurs !

- … Il finira bien par le savoir un jour ou l'autre.

- C'est qu'un crétin. Pourquoi c'est le seul à ne rien voir, hein ?

- … Tu l'aimes ?

- A ton avis…

- Moi tout ce que je vois c'est que tu ne vas pas bien, dit Yû en regardant la mer.

- C'n'est pas vrai ! Je suis en super forme !

Le garçon tourna les yeux vers elle. Eslie, la vue au loin, se mordait les lèvres. Hors de question de le regarder, pour voir un regard froid, impassible…

- Hé !

Elle leva quand même les yeux. Son regard n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle croyait. Au contraire, il était triste, compatissant, apaisant. Ce regard, c'était celui du Yû qu'elle connaissait. Enfin, elle le retrouvait.

- Tu n'as pas à jouer les durs ! Surtout quand tu n'y arrives pas (comme maintenant). Si tu as besoin, il faut te vider…

- Parce que c'est toi qui va m'écouter peut être ? Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire de moi ? Tu crois qu'il suffit que tu viennes, que tu fasses ton regard amical, et que tu dises que tu es là pour moi pour que je te vide mon cœur ? Va au diable !

Kanda bougea, certes, mais se fut pour prendre Eslie dans ses bras, posant une main sur ses cheveux. Elle ne chercha pas à sortir.

- Arrête tu veux ? Ce genre de truc ne marche pas avec moi. Pourquoi tu te sens si mal ? dit-il d'une voix calme.

Eslie fondit en larmes. Pourquoi ? Mais si seulement elle avait une raison précise !

- Pourquoi l'amour fait-il autant souffrir ? Ça devrait pourtant être le contraire, non ?

- … Je… T'inquiète, je sais ce que ça fait…

Eslie ne releva pas. Si Kanda voulait en parler, il en parlerait. Elle préférait encore ne pas poser de question si c'était pour ne pas avoir de réponse.

- Tu penses trop tu sais. Lavi t'apprécie beaucoup.

- Il ne fait même pas attention à moi ! Je ne suis absolument rien pour lui ! M'a-t-il déjà dit que j'étais jolie ? M'a-t-il déjà dit « Strike » ? Bien sur que non ! Lui, c'est plus beaux nichons, et gros culs qu'il préfère ! Il aime bien le superficiel, monsieur ! Le ciboulot, il s'en contre balance ! Remarque, au moins comme ça, il aura quelqu'un qui lui ressemblera ! Tout dans le physique rien dans la tête ! Pourquoi tu ris toi ? Tu ne ris jamais !

- Je ne ris pas, je souris. Calme-toi. Tu te verrais… Lavi est quelqu'un d'assez perturbé dans sa tête. C'est quelqu'un qui pense beaucoup trop. Alors essuie tes larmes !

Kanda enleva ses bras et leva le menton de l'adolescente.

- Donne lui une dernière chance.

Eslie hocha la tête.

- Yû ? P-Pourquoi tu es si différent avec moi ?

- … On se verra plus tard.

- Mais où tu vas ?

Il ne répondit pas. Kanda partit comme ça sans se retourner. Eslie sourit tristement.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, oui.

- T'es sur ? Tes yeux sont très rouges.

Eslie se tourna vers le garçon qui lui parler pour de nouveau dire que oui. Mais elle ne le dit pas.

- Lavi ?

Pourquoi il remarquait toujours lorsqu'elle rougissait ou qu'elle avait pleuré, et pas qu'elle l'aimait ? Non mais c'est vrai !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu es sur que ça va ?

- … Tu t'inquiètes trop pour moi.

- Je te cherchais en faite. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ce que tu voulais m'avouer ce matin, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Bigleux…

- Hein ?

- Non rien !

Lavi s'adossa contre la rembarre.

- Alors ? Tu avais quelque chose à me dire.

Eslie regarda autour d'elle. Le ciel était rose, la mer brillait. Elle était là avec le garçon de ses rêves. Elle pria pour qu'il ne finisse d'ailleurs pas comme l'autre. Lavi, le regard loin, attendait.

- En faite, je suis amoureuse…

- Oui je sais, rit-il.

Gros yeux de la part d'Eslie.

- De Kanda !

Connard de rêve…

- Non.

- Ok, ok. De qui alors ? Il ne le voit pas et tu as besoin de mon aide ?

- Ça, on peut le dire.

- Bah, vas-y ! Bien sur que je vais t'aider.

Il y avait des passants sur le pont, mais la fille ne les voyait pas. Enfin ! Elle allait enfin le dire. Dans quelques instants, les mots sortiraient de sa bouche. Elle fixa le visage qui lui souriait.

- C'est toi que j'ai…

- STRIKE !

Les passantes, Lavi, lui, il les voyait. Et surtout, il ne les ratait pas. Il ne vit cependant pas sa partenaire partir à grands pas. Il ne la vit pas cacher ses larmes. Il ne vit pas à quel point il la faisait souffrir. Eslie poussa la porte de la cabine, mais n'alla pas plus loin. Elle ne gagna pas sa chambre, n'avança pas jusqu'au réfectoire. Elle resta juste là, derrière la porte, à passer sa manche sur ses yeux. Eslie se laissa glisser contre le mur. Lorsque Lavi retourna la tête pour avoir la fin de la phrase, il ne vit que le pont, vide.

Kanda serra de nouveau Karwel dans ses bras, mais cette fois, il ne dit rien. Il s'était juste placé par terre à genoux pour la réconforter. Lui aussi n'avait pas rejoint la chambre. Il était resté là, derrière le hublot de la porte, à regarder comment les choses allaient tourner. L'instinct peut être… Eslie serra les points, inspira à fond et se prononça tel un murmure :

- La dernière chance est passée ! Faut vraiment arrêter de rêver et se réveiller !


	10. Chapitre 9: Quand un Kanda ne suffit pas

**Chapitre 9 :** _Quand un Kanda ne suffit pas…_

- Eslie ? Ça va ?

- Oui, Allen. Ne t'en fais pas…

Walker n'ajouta rien, laissant les deux exorcistes entrer dans la pièce qui leur servait de chambre. Après quelques minutes de silence, il afficha un sourire triste, et se leva pour aller prendre une douche, abandonnant la fille seule avec Kanda. L'adolescente se frotta les yeux pour être sur qu'aucune larme ne la trahisse.

- Tu es déjà assez rouge comme ça.

- T'occupe Yû !

- Moi je dis ça, je dis rien… Si tu préfères ressembler à un clown…

Eslie sourit. Elle s'adossa au mur, à côté du garçon, puis posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- … Oh ! dit-il froidement. Tu fais quoi là ?

- Pourquoi tu aurais le droit de me prendre dans tes bras (deux fois d'affilées), alors que moi je ne pourrais même pas poser ma tête sur toi ?

- Parce que...

- …

- … Tu recommences, souffla-t-il.

- Quoi donc ?

- A m'appeler par mon prénom…

- Ça te déplait ?

- … Oui, répondit Kanda en tournant la tête.

- Pourquoi ?

- …

Pourquoi détestait-il se faire appeler par son prénom ? C'était une bonne question. Cependant, le kendora le savait au fond de lui, et le refoulait. Son prénom avait un triste passé. Il n'était que souffrance et haine… Que Lavi l'appelle Yû, et que Kanda s'énerve, n'était que pur caprice. Il n'aimait pas entendre son prénom de la bouche du rouquin, peut être car il le disait de façon toujours enjouée. Mais lorsque Eslie le prononçait, c'était bien différent… Kanda ne savait pourquoi il se sentait si mal en ces moments là. Cela éveillait peut être des souvenirs… Pourquoi donc ?

L'adolescente préféra changer de sujet.

- Tu te rappelles le jour où l'on sait rencontrer ?

- Non.

Il mentait bien sur, et Eslie le savait. C'est pourquoi elle continua sur sa lancé.

- … Tu devais me réduire en tranches, non ?

- Et alors ?

- J'attends toujours.

- Tu risques de te blesser.

- Trouillard, murmura-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

- PARDON ?

La porte se rouvrit. Eslie retourna sur son lit en voyant apparaître les autres (hors mis Allen toujours sous l'eau). Lavi quitta ses bottes, et s'assit sur son martelât. Un large sourire aux lèvres, il se tourna vers Karwel.

- Tu étais passé où ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! Tu m'as un peu laissé en plan sans la fin de ta phrase, rit-il.

- … Tu avais écouté le début au moins, dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

- Heu… ça ne va pas ? T'es vachement rouge sous les yeux.

Karwel posa violement la paume des mains sur ce qui lui servait de lit, et haussa la voix, sourcils fronçait.

- C'est vraiment la seule chose que tu sais voir ! A non pardon, dit-elle avec un rire jaune. C'est la deuxième ! Avant il y a Miss Gonflette !

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Rien d'étonnant, ajouta-t-elle simplement avant de se coucher. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Le roux la regarda, perdu. Il se gratta la tête, et tourna un regard interrogateur vers Kanda et Krory. Yû tourna la tête et Arystar haussa les épaules pour lui dire qu'il ne savait pas.

Il faisait sombre. Seuls les rayons de la Lune arrivé à éclairer la pièce. Si l'on pouvait appeler ça « éclairer ». Les seules distinctions possibles étaient les formes noires formées par les exorcistes. Eslie ouvrit les yeux et regarda le hublot dont la vitre était couverte de buée. La chair de poule aux bras, la base des cheveux hérissés par le froid, elle se recroquevilla en boule en resserrant l'étreinte de ses mains sur la couverture. Cet air glacée lui pénétrer toujours autant les os. Heureusement qu'ils arriveraient bientôt et que ces nuits horribles seraient finis. Vivement une auberge ! Eslie tremblait. Elle entendit un rire dans son dos. Quelqu'un se releva pour s'appuyer sur son poing, afin de garder le buste élevé. Il ne dormait pas non plus…

- Toujours aussi froid ? chuchota-t-il.

L'exorciste ne répondit pas. Elle se sera encore plus contre le mur d'en face. Lavi rit doucement. Karwel entendit une couverture passer sur le côté, et des bruits de pas assourdis.

- Reste… à ta place, dit-elle dents serrées.

- Que… Tu es sure que ça va ? dit-il inquiet.

Le garçon tenta de s'avancer pour la rejoindre, mais il fut une nouvelle fois atteint par cette voix glaciale.

- Je t'ai dis de retourner à ta place, Lavi !

Un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce. Le bookman la regarda encore quelques minutes, espérant une explication. Une explication qui ne vint pas. Il baissa le regard et retourna se coucher. Il croisa ses bras derrière la tête et s'adressa de nouveau à la jeune fille, penseur.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- …

- Eslie ? dit-il avec tristesse.

- …

- … Tu ne veux pas terminer ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Non.

Au moins, c'était clair et directe. Après quelques secondes béates où il ne su que dire, il répondit « ok », puis chercha un autre sujet de conversation.

- J'ai appris que tu avais été adopté, et que tu n'étais pas anglaise.

- …

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Le cœur d'Eslie rata un battement. La question qu'elle désirait ne surtout pas entendre. Tout simplement parce que cette partie de sa vie était la pire. Une existence qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas revivre. Mais également, car avant la mort de sa mère, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Que dire alors ? Cependant, elle ne voyait qu'une réponse à la question de Lavi, et elle ne ménagea pas ses mots.

- … Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Si j'ai étais adopté, c'est que ma mère est morte !

- … Euh ! Pardon ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je me suis mal…

- Tais-toi, d'accord ?

- … Désolé.

- …

- Tu pourras me faire visiter si jamais on passe devant un site intéressant ? dit-il amicalement.

- …

- On passera par ta région ?

- Lavi ! … Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, ok ?

- Heu… mais enfin je…

- Dors Lavi !

L'héritier sentit un énorme malaise lui prendre le cœur. Le dialogue semblait bloqué. Il soupira, dit bonne nuit et se tourna sur le côté. Eslie se mordit les lèvres. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Sa colère envers lui ne s'apaisait pas. Dès qu'elle le voyait, dès qu'elle l'entendait, elle sentait son cœur se serrer. Cette boule de haine qui lui bloquait la gorge ne voulait pas s'évanouir. Yû lui vient en tête, sa voix lui raisonnant aux oreilles. Cette conversation qu'ils avaient eue avant de revenir dans la chambre lui défilait devant les paupières.

_- Pourquoi je suis énervée à ce point ?_

_- Tu n'es pas énervé. Tu es juste blessée._

_- Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait insulté ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer ma réaction si cela arrivé…_

_- C'est juste les effets néfastes de l'amour, dit Yû avec un petit sourire. Tu ne peux prévoir les réactions que cela engendre._

Elle détesté l'amour autant que les insultes alors ! Eslie desserra le poing. L'amour… Elle passa la main autour de son cou, sentant sous le tissu de son vêtement la chaîne en argent et sa tiédeur. L'adolescente fronça les sourcils et chercha à s'endormir. Elle avait beau chercher, cette boule ne voulait pas sortir de sa gorge.

†††††

_- Tu te fiches de moi là ? Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire, gamin ?_

- Je sais, je suis désolé. Mais je te le demande comme une faveur.

- …

- S'il-te plait Bookman.

_- Je peux au moins savoir pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?_

- J'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche. Je pense que ça pourrait être important.

_- Autres raisons ?_

- Heu… n-non, je ne crois pas…

- _Tu ne crois pas_, répéta-t-il. _Comment ça tu ne crois pas ?_

- Bon, tu veux bien ou pas ?

_- Et pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas toi-même ?_

- E… elle n'a pas voulut me répondre.

_- … Bon ok ! Mais tu me le redevras ! C'est quoi que tu veux savoir déjà ?_

- La vie d'Eslie avant son adoption, et surtout son arrivé en Angleterre.

_- Hum._

- Merci Panda.

_- Lavi, je comprends que tu te poses des questions à propos de tes amis, mais n'oublie pas trop qui tu es._

- Ecoute ! J'ignore pourquoi je te demande ça ! Mais j'ai envie de savoir ! C'est un peu le but des bookmen, non ? Le Savoir ! Et bien j'ai envie de savoir !

_- … Ok. C'est demandé avec tans de gentillesse_, réponditle vieil homme avec cynisme.

- Excuse-moi. Je… je ne sais pas se qu'il me prend.

_- Je te recontacte quand je trouve quelque chose. _

- Merci, dit Lavi avant de mettre fin à la conversation qu'il avait avec son golem.

Le garçon s'appuya contre le mur. Pourquoi il s'en voulait autant ? Il avait beau se remuer les méninges, il ne voyait pas comment il avait pu blesser Eslie. Car il était évident qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, et que c'était lui le coupable. Il l'appréciait énormément. Et ces répliques froides, violentes, distantes, étaient un étau pour son cœur.

- RAAAAGGGH ! Je ne vois pas ! dit-il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Lavi, ça va ?

- Lenalee ! Oui ne t'en fait pas.

- On va arriver dans quelques minutes, dit-elle en partant.

- Ok merci.

Les exorcistes descendirent de la parcelle. Le port était animé. Une odeur de poisson et de fumée se balader dans l'air. Les passants en habits sombres, les hommes en costards, chapeaux hautes formes pour les uns, melons pour les autres, les femmes en robes, un panier en osier au bras, déambulaient sur le port au milieu des bonimenteurs. Vendeurs en tous genres se tenaient debout près de leurs marchandises, à s'égosiller pour attirer l'attention sur leurs stands. Eslie prit une grande inspiration. Comme cela faisait du bien. Sept ans qu'elle avait quitté la France. Ce pays lui avait tant manqué.

- Tu as l'aire heureuse, dit Krory.

- Normal ! C'est mon pays d'origine.

Lavi la regarda. La jeune fille avait le sourire aux lèvres. Ce sourire qu'elle lui affiché encore il y a peu de temps. Il tourna la tête vers le sol, et poussa un soupire. Il fut vite sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'un gosse d'une demi-douzaine d'années le poussa. Un de ses petits camarades qui le poursuivait rentra, lui, dans Kanda, qui faillit tomber au sol en emportant Eslie. L'exorciste se releva, et attrapa sa victime par le col.

- Tu ne peux pas regarder devant toi, minus ?

- J-je s-suit dé-désolé !

- C'est bon Yû, pose-le, dit Karwel.

Kanda s'exécuta en lançant un regard plus que meurtrier au garçon qui repartit en courant. Le groupe marcha le long du port, lorsqu'un manqua à l'appel. L'adulte du groupe, Arystar Krory, avait disparu. Allen poussa un profond soupire. Le vampire avait pour sale habitude de se perdre, ou de tomber sur de mauvaises rencontres. Les exorcistes cherchèrent donc de tous les côtés. C'est Walker qui l'aperçu le premier. Il vit le Baron Krory courir dans tous les sens, cherchant ses compagnons, un air paniqué sur le visage.

- Vous allez bien Arystar ? demanda Karwel.

- Euh… Et bien… J'ai prit ce très joli vase à un homme fort sympathique, mais… il s'est cassé… tout seul… Et ensuite, vous aviez tous disparus, et…

- _Pour ne pas changer, il s'est fait plumer_, désespéra Allen.

Kanda, de part son aura plus que meurtrière, poussa le groupe à avancer. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils furent cependant contrains de stopper leur marche. Encore.

- Mais il est passé où encore ? s'estomaqua Lavi en cherchant le vampire des yeux.

Heureusement, il n'était pas bien loin. Ils leur suffirent de se retourner. Arystar se tenait debout, bavant de tous côtés, devant un vendeur de poires. Eslie rit et en prit pour la route. Le bâtiment qu'ils devaient atteindre se trouvait dans la ville voisine. Traverser la campagne était agréable et un peu de marche à pied (au point où ils en étaient) ne leur ferait pas de mal. Eslie posa sa main sur son épaule. Le coup du rejeton de tout à l'heure lui avait relancé la douleur.

- Ta plaie s'est rouverte ? demanda Lavi inquiet.

- T'occupe.

- Euh…

Elle lui faisait vraiment la tronche, ma parole ! L'adolescente accéléra le pas pour rejoindre celui qui ouvrait la marche, Yû.

- Tu vas arrêter de me coller !

- …

- Je ne suis pas ta nounou !

- …

- Tsss…

- …

- … Ça va ton épaule ?

- J'ai connus mieux, mais ce n'est pas insupportable… NOUNOU.

- …, répliqua le kendora avec un regard blasé.

Une voix s'éleva dans leurs dos. Eslie continua de marcher dans une absence de réaction totale. Yû, lui, lança un regard en coin d'œil à l'adolescente.

- Eslie !

- …

- … Eslie !

- Tu ne lui réponds pas ? demanda Kanda.

- Non.

- ESLIE !

La fille tourna un regard noir vers le roux qui l'avait rattrapé.

- J'ai des oreilles…

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas alors ?

- Tsss… peut être parce que je n'ai pas envie.

Tsss ? C'était à Kanda ça ! D'ailleurs le garçon la regarda avec des yeux ronds, et Lavi en fit de même. Elle prenait les mimiques du kendora ? Elle n'allait quand même pas devenir son sosie en tous poings ? Ce serait l'horreur !

- …

- Bon quoi ?

Le rouquin eut un léger blanc. Il l'avait appelait uniquement pour entendre sa voix, sans aucune raison particulière. Il se trouvait donc bloqué. Le bookman prit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. En faite, non. Il savait ce qu'il voulait dire à la jeune femme. Le problème était de l'amener dans la conversation.

- Qui tu aimes ?

- Le jeu de Krory était truqué, je te l'ai dis. Et en quoi ça t'intéresse ?

- T'es pas obligé de me parler avec ce ton aussi froid… Pure curiosité.

- Kanda.

Hein ? Yû tourna la tête vers la fille qui le suivait. Les pommettes délicatement roses, il la fixa avec de grands yeux. Lavi, quand à lui, ne trouva tout bonnement rien à répondre, et la regarda sans bouger.

- M-mais… murmura le porteur de katana.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre depuis toujours, ajouta-elle toujours aussi froidement au bookman.

Kanda eut un soulagement. Chose qu'il ne garda pas pour lui.

- Merci Kanda…, dit l'adolescente ironiquement. Bref… Si tu veux tellement les entendre ses mots là, les voilà ! J'aime Yû !

- C'est encore une tournure de phrase pour me faire comprendre que tu ne l'aimes pas ? vérifia le roux.

- … Oui.

- Non, parce que… Hum… C'est un peu gênant de le dire ! Mais ces derniers temps j'avais l'impression que tu éprouvais des sentiments pour moi… Ce qui est totalement crétin, finit-il avec un rire nerveux.

Tous se retournèrent vers Lavi. Une feuille vola à travers le silence qui s'installa. Le groupe continua son chemin en laissant le bookman derrière. Hallucinant ! Il était hallucinant ! Un vieux paysan accosta le rouquin. Il était petit, une grande barbe, et des vêtements poussiéreux.

- Icscuse moui, mon p'tit !

- Do you speak English ?

- Qu'i-ce qu'em dit l'p'tit ? Ti n'ourais pô vu une carriole passit dans l'coun ? Parc'qu'vraimunt, je suis poumais ! Ti sais où s'trauv' le port ?

- Heu… Excusez-moi, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé français. Pourriez-vous parler moins vite et articuler un peu plus ?

- Ti, soris pô, où, s'trouv', le port ?

- … Je ne comprends toujours rien. Oh ! Quelqu'un peut venir m'aider ? Eslie ! Tu parles français, non ?

- Débrouilles toi.

- Merci, fit-il abandonné à son sort.

- Parce que ti comprunds, faut qu'j'vunde mes m'lons moui. Si pô d'm'lons vendu, pô d'billets. Y mis p'tits unfants pourront rin manger… C'y dur l'vie paysun.

- … ?

Karwel, qui écouté tout de même quelques mètres plus loin, poussa Lavi pour se placer devant le vieil homme qui avait des paquets de melons sous les bras.

- Bonjour, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ?

- Où s'trauv' le port, s'te plit?

- Bien sur, le port se trouve là-bas. Vous suivez le chemin sur un kilomètre et demi environ, puis vous entrerez dans une ville. Vous tournez à gauche après le cloché, et vous marchez. C'est juste en face.

- Mirci b'coup ma p'tite ! Parce que ti copun il sert à rin, rit-il.

La française lui sourit. Le vieil homme lui passa un fruit pour la remercier, et suivit ses indications. Elle se tourna vers le garçon, lui afficha un regard noir, lui colla le melon dans le thorax et repartit.

- Quel bookman !

- Désolé, mais je ne comprenais rien à son accent !

- …

- Tu ne veux pas le partager avec moi ? dit-il en tendant la boule verte.

- Non.

- Eslie ! dit-il en lui attrapant le poignet. Je suis désolé ! J'ignore ce que j'ai fait, mais pardonne moi ! S'il-te plait !

- … Tu n'écoutes pas…

- Je n'écoute pas ! Tu refuses de me parler ! J'ai au moins le droit de savoir pourquoi !

- Tu sais quoi ? Mes premières hypothèses étaient peut être justes après tout. Tu es superficielle !

- Que… ?

- T'es soûlant, Lavi ! lui adressa-t-elle toujours de dos en retirant son poignet et en poursuivant ses pas.

Lavi, après un moment, passa le fruit sous le bras et rejoint le groupe. Les exorcistes arrivèrent enfin à destination, un petit hôtel qui se dressait entre deux bâtisses. L'Innocence n'était pas loin d'ici. C'était donc le mieux. Eslie s'affala dans son lit. Une chambre pour elle seule, entre celle d'Arystar et… Lavi. Au moins un mur les séparait. Le bookman, lui, se trouvait au bar du gîte, un verre à la main, depuis au moins vingt minutes, noyant ses questions et sa tristesse.

- Tu bois quoi là ? demanda Allen.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Krory qui se trouvait derrière Walker, s'approcha pour le renifler.

- Tu pus l'alcool, Lavi.

- Et alors, hi hi, j'ai bien le droit !

- Baka ! Comment tu vas faire pour chercher une Innocence si tu es complètement défonçait ?

- C'est… hi hi… mon affaire mon petit Yû !

Kanda, une veine gonflée sur le front, attrapa le vêtement du garçon et le tira dehors. L'air était orageux, et le ciel sombre. Il allait bientôt pleuvoir. Il le traîna sur une quinzaine de mètres, et s'approcha d'un bassin d'eau qui se trouvait dans le parc près du gîte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Kanda ne répondit pas. Il prit dans sa main une poignée de cheveux de la tête du rouquin, la leva, puis l'enfonça dans l'eau glacée. Lavi poussa un cri et sortit son chef. Trempait, il tomba à la renverse.

- Non mais tu n'es pas bien !

- Reprend toi, bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Lavi se posa la main sur le front. Il avait bien reprit conscience. C'était impressionnant comment un simple bain d'eau froide pouvait vous réveiller un soul. Kanda s'assit à côté du garçon. Il attendit, puis reprit Lavi par le col pour lui replonger la tête sous l'eau.

- Mais arrête ! Une fois suffisait !

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- …

- Répond où t'y retourne une troisième fois.

- Je… je ne comprends pas…

- C'est vis-à-vis d'Eslie ?

- Hum…

L'adolescente se leva, et posa les pieds sur le parquet en bois rouge. Elle marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre ornée de grands rideaux noirs. Elle posa la main sur la poignée et la tourna. L'adolescente poussa les deux vitres, laissant entrer l'air humide du dehors. Elle observa le parc. Il était grand. D'ici on pouvait même apercevoir un étang entouré de saules pleureurs. Son regard se posa sur la silhouette assise dos à elle sous sa fenêtre.

- Oh ! Yû !

Elle se préparait à l'appeler lorsqu'elle aperçut un autre apôtre de dieu à ses côté. De quoi ils pouvaient bien discuter ces deux là ? Elle se pencha un peu plus et tendit l'oreille. Elle arrivait en milieu de conversation, mais elle sut en entendant son nom, qu'ils parlaient d'elle.

- …Eslie ?

- Hum…

- Tu en penses quoi ? demanda Yû.

- Je ne sais pas. Elle est bizarre. Je pensais qu'on avait tissait des liens, mais… Pff ! Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut ! Elle n'est pas facile à suivre. Pourtant…

- Si tu as des trucs à dire tu peux le dire franco, je suis de bon cœur aujourd'hui.

- Ben… bon c'est sur c'est du bonnet C qu'elle fait.

- … Ce genre de répliques tu peux te l'ais garder, par contre.

- Elle s'enflamme pour un rien ! Elle est lunatique !

- Tu n'es pas un peu à bout de nerfs là ?

- Hier, je lui ais demandé de me parler de sa vie avant son adoption. Rien ! Que dalle ! Elle m'a carrément renvoyé boulet !

- C'est sur que c'est la seule femme à t'envoyer boulet, dit Kanda ironiquement. Quelle idée aussi de lui parler de ce genre de chose ?

- J'ai beau faire des efforts elle voit rien ! Ce n'est qu'une égoïste, pleurnicharde, qui n'est même pas capable d'avouer ses sentiments… Non, parce que ça se voit qu'elle est amoureuse. Mais comment tu veux que le gars le sache. Même nous on ne le sait pas ! M'énerve ! Si elle se sent si mal, elle avait qu'à rester à la Congrégation ! Personne ne la forçait à venir !

Karwel, les larmes aux yeux par ces paroles, claqua la fenêtre violement. Allen arriva en courant dans la chambre, inquiet.

- Ça va ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Eslie, n'arriva pas à parler. Lavi avait raison se n'était qu'une pleurnicharde. Walker s'avança et la prit dans ses bras.

- C'est horrible dehors, rit-elle. Le paysage est gâché.

- Tu veux parler ?

- Non, merci. Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour dehors. Tu le diras aux autres ?

- Ok. Heu… tu ne sors pas avec ta tenue ?

- Non, j'ai la flemme de la remettre maintenant.

†††††

Kanda, qui n'avait pas jeté un seul regard au rouquin depuis tout à l'heure, tourna la tête, intrigué par la drôle de voix qu'il venait d'adopter. Que… ? D'où elle sort cette bouteille ? Il venait de se repocharder la tronche… Pas étonnant qu'il sorte de quelles répliques. Le bookman ne supportait pas l'alcool apparemment. Yû le vit, bouteille à la main, boire entre deux phrases la tête en arrière.

Lavi se retrouva une nouvelle fois la tête sous l'eau.

- Apparemment t'es encore bourré, ajouta Kanda en sortant le bookman de l'eau.

Le roux de nouveau lucide, prit sa tête entre les mains.

- Je suis désolé… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de déblatérer tout ces horreurs.

- T'es bourré… Tu l'as pensé en tout cas.

- Non, pas à ce point. C'est l'alcool… je…

- Ne bois pas si tu ne le supportes pas !

- ...

- Pourquoi tu attaches autant d'importance à Eslie ?

- T'es de mèche avec Panda ou quoi ? rit-il. Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas… je n'aime pas du tout ça. J'ai le cœur comme un étau. Et puis un Kanda ça me suffit !

- …

Kanda se leva, et ordonna à Lavi d'aller se coucher car il n'allait pas tarder à avoir mal à la tête. Il marcha ensuite dans la direction de la forme qui était passé dans son champ de vision. Elle se dirigeait vers le fond du parc.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je me balade !

- En courant ?

- Et alors !

Il attrapa le bras d'Eslie et posa son regard de glace dans le sien.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Bats-toi ! hurla-t-elle en activant son Innocence.

Kanda lâcha un soupire. Encore avec cette idée…

- J'ai besoin de me défouler !

- Je vois ça. Mais si tu insistes… Je vais te réduire en charpies ! dit-il avec un sourire diabolique.

- C'est ce que l'on va voir ! Le gagnant pose la question qu'il veut au perdant !

- … Ok.

Eslie lui fonça directement dessus, katana en main. Yû para. L'adolescente s'acharna sur lui avec rage. Elle voulait enlever cette haine, par n'importe quel moyen. Il fallait qu'elle évacue. Le crissement des lames qui s'entrechoquer raisonnait. Kanda bloqua l'arme d'Eslie avec la sienne, prit appuis sur l'autre main et d'un coup de pied en l'air fit voler le sabre adverse. Eslie, par le choc, en tomba par terre. Elle se retrouva avec la lame sous la gorge.

- Je te l'avais dis. T'es vaincu.

- Mouais… bravo. T'es imbattable… je m'en remets à toi.

- … Je l'avoue, tu as raison… Personne ne peut rivaliser. Et si tu te faisais la boule à zéro plutôt ? rit-il, en détachant son attention de sa partenaire.

- Et puis quoi encore, je ne suis pas vaincu mon Kandanounet ! dit-elle en prenant impulsion sur les mains pour pouvoir écarter le sabre de sa tête.

- Que… T'avais déclaré forfait ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Raclure !

- Peut importe les moyens utilisés ! Seul le résultat compte !

- Fausse guerrière !

- Prétentieux !

Eslie attrapa le premier bâton de bois qui lui passa sous la main. Son katana ayant volé à plusieurs mètres, elle ne pouvait pas aller le chercher. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces le katana vers la gauche. Yû ne lâcha pas, mais ne put empêcher son bras de faire l'écart attendu par la fille. Elle se prépara alors à enfoncer le bout du morceau de bois en plein dans l'estomac du garçon, lorsque Kanda chercha à parer. Cependant, le coup qu'il allait porter sur « l'arme » d'Eslie, se retrouva en faite à frapper dans du vent.

- Quoi ?

Le bâton étant à présent dans sa main gauche, l'adolescente l'abattit sur le crâne du garçon qui n'eut le temps de contrer et se retrouva à terre.

- Vaincu, sourit-elle.

- Comment tu as fait ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire une fois qu'il eut reprit ses esprits. J'ai bien vu ton mouvement vers mon ventre pourtant.

- Je l'ai fais ! Mais tu n'as pas vu (puisqu'en combat le regard est porté sur l'arme) que mon bras gauche à prit le bâton derrière mon dos. Il m'a suffit de continuer le mouvement du bras droit pour te faire croire à l'attaque, et de lever le gauche pour ensuite te frapper à la tête (puisque tu regarder vers le bas).

- Hum…

- …

- Tsss… tu me fais penser à Allen de part tes méthodes pour surprendre l'adversaire.

- Merci en tout cas. Ça m'a fait du bien.

- J'y vais, alors ?

Eslie hocha la tête. Kanda lui lança un dernier regard, mais la fille détourna la tête et partit. Elle avait besoin d'être seule maintenant. Karwel décida d'aller faire un tour près de l'étang. Elle s'assit au bord de la rive, et mit les pieds dans l'eau. Une douce odeur lui chatouillait les narines.

- T'en veux ?

- Hein ? Heu… Non merci, dit-elle avec un sourire en repoussant le poisson grillait de devant son nez.

- Pas grave ! Ça en fera plus pour moi !

L'homme s'assit à côté d'elle. Il était plutôt grand, avec un large pantalon marron à bretelles et un pull blanc usé. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés s'ébouriffaient sur sa tête, qui portait une énorme paire de lunettes.

- Tu préfères peut être une petite partie de cartes ? dit-il cigarette à la bouche.

- Non, merci je ne sais pas jouer.

Il lui sourit.

- La fumée ne te dérange pas au moins ?

- Non… Pourquoi êtes vous là ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bah… Affaires de routine. Une besogne dont je suis chargé de régler. Et toi ? Que fais une si jolie jeune fille au bord d'un étang, les yeux bouffis ?

- Ils ne sont pas bouffis !

- … Pourquoi as-tu pleuré ? dit-il avec un sourire affecté.

- Je… Pourquoi ça vous intéresse ? Je ne vous connais pas après tout ! rit-elle tristement.

- Curiosité. Tu n'es pas forcé de répondre.

- Un idiot…

- Que t'aimes et qui t'as blessé.

- Pourquoi vous demandez si vous avez la réponse ?

L'homme rit.

- C'est quoi ton prénom ?

- Eslie.

- Très jolie ! dit-il en se levant, sa brochette de poisson toujours à la main.

- Vous partez ?

- Mouais. Il faut pas que je perde trop de temps non plus, ou je vais me faire taper sur les doigts. Il ne faut pas trop négliger son travaille. Au plaisir ! ajouta-t-il en balançant son sac sur l'épaule et en s'éloignant. On se reverra peut être…

- Je peux au moins savoir votre nom ?

Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête avec un grand sourire.

- Peu importe…

- Ce n'est pas juste ça, dit-elle.

- La vie est rarement juste, malheureusement.

Il lui adressa un signe de main et poursuivit sa route, disparaissant derrière les arbres. Une fine pellicule de pluie commença à tomber. Eslie leva la tête vers le ciel gris. Elle se leva, et rejoins le bâtiment. Demain, les recherches allaient commencer, et attraper froid ne servirait à rien.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Je n'entends plus ta voix

**Chapitre 10 :** _Pourquoi je n'entends plus ta voix ?_

On toqua à la porte. L'adolescente ne répondit pas, trop plongée dans ses pensées. De nouveaux coups se firent entendre. Surprise, la fille lâcha le calepin et le stylo noir qu'elle avait entre les doigts, sauta du lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle avant de l'atteindre.

- C'est moi… Lavi…

Eslie s'arrêta. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis repartit s'asseoir sur son lit en tailleur, sans prononcer un seul mot. Le garçon resta derrière l'entrée, et attendit. Il refrappa le bois, voyant que rien ne se passait derrière la porte.

- Eslie…

- …

Le bookman soupira, et retint, tant bien que mal, son envie d'appuyer sur la poignée. Il voulait la voir, mettre les choses au clair. Il posa sa main sur son front, appuyant l'index et le majeur sur sa peau comme pour essayer d'enlever cet horrible mal qui lui traversait le crâne. Il n'aurait pas du boire autant. Lavi prit une inspiration et cogna de nouveau l'obstacle qui se dressait devant lui, avant de placer ses mains sur les hanches et d'attendre une nouvelle fois. Le silence demeura cependant, encore et toujours. Le bookman commença à faire des ronds sur le sol avec son pied, patientant. Il releva la tête, mais cette fois, il ne frappa pas.

- Tu peux au moins me répondre, s'il te plait !

- …

- J'ai bien envie de comprendre moi ! Tu sais ce que ça fais d'avoir quelqu'un qui te fais la gueule sans savoir pourquoi ? C'est vraiment, très désagréable !

- …

- Eslie…

- DEGAGE LAVI ! cria-t-elle.

L'adolescent plaqua ses mains sur son crâne. Une vive douleur semblait lui transpercer la tête, comme si des milliers d'aiguilles se propageaient à l'intérieur de sa cervelle. Quelle gueule de bois ! Le moindre son semblait lui éclater les oreilles, alors imaginez un hurlement.

- Cris pas comme ça !

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Après s'être massé la tête pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Lavi posa un point sur la porte, ainsi que le front.

- Eslie… s'il te plait ! Ouvre !

- …

Le garçon agacé d'attendre, et exténué de cet inlassable silence, tourna la poignée et poussa la porte. Au diable la politesse ! La fille ne leva pas la tête de son carnet, mais fronça les sourcils. Elle ne lui prêta aucune attention et continua ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Lavi fit quelques pas, puis s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. Il regarda la lumière éclairer le visage de la jeune fille. Il observa les mouvements de son poignet, qui faisait danser le stylo sur la feuille jaunie. C'est la première fois qui la regardait ainsi. Son regard, ses cheveux, son visage, son corps… Ses yeux se baladaient de ses fines mains, à ses coudes posaient sur ses cuisses. Il passa rapidement ses fessiers, étudia son ventre, puis remonta doucement vers la légère forme qui dessinait ses seins. Le garçon s'attarda dessus, comme si quelque chose le poussait à garder son regard fixe. C'est un homme, il ne faut pas l'oublier... Ni le faite qu'il s'agit de Lavi. Il ne pouvait résister entièrement ses envies. L'adolescent ne pouvait totalement honorer à son respect envers les femmes. Mais il n'avait pas les pensées habituelles, qui lui traversaient l'esprit lorsqu'il reluquait une fille. Non. Là, il ne pensait à rien. Il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Son entière attention était portée sur ce qu'il voyait, et non sur ce qu'il pouvait penser. Il remonta lentement vers son visage. Il la vit, passer une de ses mèches derrière l'oreille. Lavi restait là, le regard figé. Il sortit du vide de son esprit lorsque son regard se posa dans celui d'Eslie. La fille venait de lever la tête, le regard noir. Elle ne dit rien, mais on comprenait parfaitement le « quoi », austère, qu'elle voulait demander.

- …

- Sors d'ici, dit-elle en reposant son attention sur ce qu'elle consignait.

- … J'ignorais que tu écrivais. C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Un journal ? Une fiction ?

- Quelque chose qui ne te concerne pas, répondit-elle toujours aussi froide. Je n'ai pas envie de me répéter !

Le garçon afficha un sourire triste, et fit quelque pas vers le lit.

- Lavi.

- Désolé, mais je n'ai nullement envie de sortir !

- SORS ! cria-t-elle.

Le garçon se plaqua de nouveau les mains sur les oreilles, paupières fermement closes comme pour se protéger du mal de crâne qu'il ressentait. Il ne put cependant se défendre contre le coussin qu'il se prit en pleine figure. Les mains toujours au niveau des tempes, Lavi vit la colère de plus en plus présente sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle se tenait debout, points serrés, et épaules remontées. Elle tourna son regard afin de ranger son petit livret dans le tiroir, puis se tourna de nouveau vers le rouquin dans le silence. Comme elle mourrait d'envie de lui en mettre une. Elle n'arrivait pas à digérer les mots qu'elle avait entendus. Elle serrait tellement les dents qu'elle commençait à avoir des fourmis dans la mâchoire. Lavi tenta de faire un pas en avant. Eslie ne dit rien, mais croisa les bras, se fermant un peu plus vis-à-vis du jeune homme. Le garçon continua donc sa progression, mais au bout de cinq pas, l'adolescente recula jusqu'à ce qu'elle sent le rebord du lit, l'empêchant de reculer encore et encore. Lavi s'arrêta à deux mètres d'elle, de manière d'être assez présent, mais tout laissant à Eslie un peu d'espace vital. La jeune fille baissa le regard ver le sol.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- …

- Eslie, je t'en supplie ! Tu ignores à quel point ton silence me fait du mal…

- Faudrait savoir ! Tu dis que j'ignore ce que je veux ! Mais lorsque je désire garder le silence, tu me dis de parler !

- Heu… Je… je ne vois pas le rapport. Et… je ne t'ai jamais dis ça !

- …

- Heu… Ça va ? dit-il en voyant l'humidité s'installer dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

Eslie ferma les yeux un instant, afin de se reprendre. Hors de question de pleurer en sa présence, même si c'était de colère. Une fois sure d'elle, elle releva le regard. Un regard toujours plus froid, toujours plus dur.

- Eslie, si ça ne va pas tu peux m'en parler…

Eslie eut un rire jaune.

- Désolé ! La pleurnicharde ne veux pas te parler… et avant que tu ne le dises, je sais c'est égoïste !

- Non, mais c'est quoi ce tripe là ? Pourquoi tu me sors ça ?

- …

- Mais tu vas parler ? Y en à marre de ton silence maintenant ! dit-il à bout de nerfs.

Pourquoi criait-il ? Pourquoi supportait-il aussi mal ses paroles ? Pourquoi s'énervait-il comme cela ? Il voulait tellement entendre sa voix, sa voix douce, enjouée… Revoir une nouvelle fois son sourire, son regard chaleureux… Mais non. Il avait en face de lui un corps raide, froid, distant, muet. Il s'entendait parler de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus violement. Son visage, en sueur par sa douleur à la tête, se crispait de plus en plus. Même son silence était finalement intenable pour ses oreilles. Eslie restait là, à le regarder, sans mot.

- …

- Eslie comment veux-tu que l'on comprenne si tu ne dis rien ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Tu te mets ainsi, à détester les gens ? Sans raison ?

L'adolescente sentait les larmes lui monter de plus en plus aux yeux. Mais aucune ne coula. Sa colère laissait à présent place à une profonde tristesse. Elle ne voulait pas être détestée. Elle ne voulait pas que le garçon de son cœur se mette à la haïr. Elle ne supportait les cris de secours de Lavi. Elle voulait bien lui expliquer, mais comment lui dire qu'elle le détestait par amour ? Comment lui dire qu'il la blessait un peu plus chaque jour ? Elle ne pouvait lui pardonner. Elle ne pouvait oublier ses phrases qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Plus son cœur souhaitait lui pardonner, plus il se renfermait pour ne pas être blessait à nouveau. Comme il se trompait…

- Sors de ton silence !

- …

- Je veux savoir pourquoi Eslie, dit-il à demi voix. Je veux savoir pourquoi je n'entends plus ta voix…

L'adolescente le regarda. Son cœur était plus que bouillant, alors que son visage, lui restait toujours autant de glace. Elle ne réfléchit pas aux mots qui sortirent de sa bouche. C'était un mélange des sentiments de son cœur et de son esprit. Elle n'aurait pu prévoir la réaction de Lavi, à ces mots. En effet, Eslie plongea son regard encore plus profondément dans celui de l'exorciste. Un regard qui semblait toujours aussi froid, mais… différent. De même un discret sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Lavi haussa les sourcils, un espoir qu'elle lui explique enfin, qu'elle lui pardonne enfin… Mais les termes, qui furent prononcés, balayèrent en une fraction de seconde l'attente de Lavi. Le bookman resta muet. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler ces mots, qu'elle avait dis avec tant de froideur et de mépris.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'horripiles Lavi. Je te déteste.

Eslie n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, qu'elle se retrouva propulsait sur les couvertures du lit. Elle sentait une forte pression sous chacune des mains, et sa douleur à l'épaule se raviva sous le choc. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Lavi, à califourchon sur elle, lui écrasait les poignées. Son visage, plus qu'en colère, à quelques centimètres du sien. De la colère mélangée à de la peine.

- Lâche-moi, murmura-t-elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais, bordel ? hurla-t-il. Hein ? Pourquoi tu m'en veux autant ? Ais au moins le courage de m'expliquer, pourquoi tu me méprises ! Dans ce cas moi aussi je te déteste ! Je te déteste me haïr !

Sa voix tremblait de chagrin. Les paroles d'Eslie l'avaient poignardé au cœur. La douleur qu'il avait ressentit n'était pas exprimable. Cette impression que votre myocarde explose dans votre poitrine, qu'il se consume en une fraction de seconde… Il ne voulait pas entendre ces mots de sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le déteste. Il voulait tant être au plus proche d'elle. Retrouver cette union qu'ils avaient ressentie lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé des akumas. Il voulait tant revoir ses joues rougir en sa présence. Oui. Il voulait vraiment savoir comment tous cela avait été anéanti. Savoir quelle était la goutte d'eau. Pouvoir régler le problème. Il regardait ses yeux bleus, remplis de haine, de chagrin, et… d'une autre chose qu'il ignorait.

- Répond moi ! hurla-t-il le cœur désespéré.

Son étreinte se resserrait de plus en plus. Une larme tomba pour atterrir sur la jeune fille, et glisser le long de sa joue. Une déferlante de question se bousculé à l'intérieur du garçon, mais toujours la même à ses lèvres. Des choses lui apparaissaient de plus en plus limpides au fond de lui. Il ne pouvait nier les forts battements de son cœur lorsqu'il la voyait. Ne pouvait effacer la sensation de sa nuit à ses côtés. Il se devait d'admettre qu'Eslie était d'une énorme importance pour lui. C'était comme ça moitié. Encore plus fort qu'un lien fraternel. Il ne savait exactement jusqu'où s'étendait son amour pour elle. Car oui, il l'aimait. Même s'il n'arrivait pas bien encore à discerner quel genre d'amour c'était. C'était plus fort que celui pour Kanda, plus que pour Allen, plus encore que se qu'il ressentait pour Lenalee. Qui était-elle vraiment pour lui ? Il se sentait mourir en voyant se regard plongeait dans le sien. Une autre larme tomba de son œil.

- Je ne t'entends toujours pas Eslie ! dit-il avec agressivité.

- Tu me fais mal Lavi ! murmura-t-elle incapable de supporter plus longtemps les muscles de ses poignées de plus en plus compressés.

- Je t'horripile ! Hein ? Mais pourquoi bon sang ?

Elle avait l'impression que ses os allaient bientôt céder sous la pression, et son épaule la torturée de plus en plus. L'un et l'autre avaient beau vouloir dire ce qu'il ressentait, seuls la violence et la douleur sortaient.

- Je t'ai dis de me lâcher, Lavi ! cria-elle en lâchant toutes ses larmes.

Lavi sembla se paralyser à cette vue. Le garçon desserra légèrement son emprise, et rapprocha son visage de celui de la jeune fille. Un rien ne les séparaient maintenant. Ils restèrent là, sans bouger pendant quelques minutes, toujours rongeaient par la souffrance. Lentement, le bookman ouvrit la bouche, ne savant exactement ce qu'il allait dire ou faire.

- ESLIE ! LAVI ! J'AI FAIM ! ON NE VA PAS VOUS ATTENDRE TRENTE ANS !

Allen. Maintenant qu'ils y pensaient, personnes n'avaient rappliqué pour savoir le pourquoi de leur vacarme. Krory et Lenalee étaient partis se promener dans le parc. Kanda avait disparu on ne sait où en ville, pour faire on ne sait quoi. De la méditation, apparemment, car il ne pouvait se concentré dans l'hôtel avec les autres énergumènes. Et Walker, lui avait passé son temps en bas, dans le réfectoire, à manger, encore.

- Oh ! Vous êtes où ?

Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Lavi se sortit d'Eslie et resta debout en se frottant la nuque. L'adolescente se leva, les poignées rouges. Le garçon, le regard vers le bas, sourcils fronçaient ne dit pas un mot. La jeune fille marcha rapidement jusqu'à la porte sans lui jeter un coup d'œil, le laissant seul. Le rouquin soupira, puis reteint ses gémissements, contrairement aux quelques larmes qui se mirent à couler de ses joues. Eslie, elle, adossée au mur du couloir, essuya ses yeux et se tint l'épaule. Elle avait eut peur. Il avait eut mal. Le temps sembla s'arrêter un instant. Chacun essayant de faire disparaître cette humidité de son visage. Eslie respirait profondément, lorsqu'elle vit Lavi sortir de l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle plongea son regard sans émotion dans celui triste et confus du garçon qui s'apprêta à parler. L'adolescente tourna les talons, et s'enfonça dans le long couloir pour rejoindre les autres.

Eslie s'assit sur sa chaise, les coudes sur la table, la tête dans les mains. Elle regarda l'assiette qui s'offrait à elle. Karwel releva la tête en sentant un poids sur son épaule. Allen venait de poser sa main, et la regardait inquiet. Elle lui afficha un sourire, lui disant que tout allait bien.

- Tu en es vraiment sur ?

- Oui, oui.

- Tu faisais quoi ?

- … J'étais avec Lavi.

Un énorme sourire s'afficha sur le visage de l'anglais.

- Alors ?

- … rien, dit-elle froidement en plantant sa fourchette.

Allen la regarda interrogateur. Il voyait bien que ça n'allait pas du tout. Lavi arriva à pas lents. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui resta tête baissée. Le garçon tourna le regard et alla s'asseoir en face d'Allen, la place qu'il restait. Il resta là, les bras sous la table, l'esprit dans le vide. Kanda tourna la tête, et lui donna un léger coup de coude. Il ne réagit pas.

- …

Kanda recommença jusqu'à ce qu'il lève enfin les yeux. Yû l'interrogea du regard. Le roux soupira puis tourna la tête.

- Eslie.

Le silence se fit à table. La voix du bookman était pourtant presque un murmure.

- …

- Eslie, regarde-moi.

- …

Le garçon sortit une main de ses genoux pour venir la poser sur celle de sa partenaire. Eslie retira immédiatement la main, se leva, dit au garçon aux cheveux blancs qu'il pouvait finir l'assiette qu'elle n'avait même pas touchée, et quitta de la pièce. Personne ne bougea. Lavi serra le point, son visage restant impassible. Pourtant, au fond de lui, l'émotion était bien présente. Trop présente même. D'un coup, le garçon se leva, faisant crisser la chaise, et sortit.

Il faisait noir. Seule la lumière qui provenait des chambres éclairait un peu le dehors. Lavi longea le mur du bâtiment jusqu'à trouver un robinet qui permettait aux voyageur de remplir leurs gourdes, ou encore d'abreuver les animaux. Il tourna la poignée, et plaça sa tête sous le jaillissement d'eau gelée.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- …

- Fallait le dire si tu voulais que je te remette la tête sous l'eau.

- …

- … Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

- …

Yû se dirigea vers lui et ferma l'arrivée d'eau. Lavi, le bras appuyé au mur ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le regard dans le vide. Kanda le releva, et lui mit une claque. Aucune réaction.

- Réveille-toi, baka !

Le garçon enleva la main du brun de son épaule trempée, puis alla s'asseoir sur un des bancs bois qui se trouvait non loin de là. Yû le regarda, puis alla s'installer à ses côtés. Lavi était une des rares personnes avec qui Kanda avait une once d'humanisme. Peut être car ils avaient le même âge, peut être car c'était le seul qui osait l'appeler par son prénom, peut être que tout simplement il l'appréciait au fond. Même s'il ne le supportait pas… Mais le voir si mal lui pinçait le cœur. Au moins là, il n'avait pas de bouteille à la main. Lavi ne nota pas, mais il n'avait pu que remarquer à quel point ce qui concernait Eslie dénouait la langue du kendora.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Elle me déteste…

- … Et ?

- Je me déteste…

- Heu… d'accord. Que s'est-il passait ?

- … Rien du tout.

Lavi avait tourné le regard. Il ne voulait pas croiser le fer avec Yû se soir. Il avait tellement honte de lui. Comment pouvait-il avoir réagit aussi violement ? Il ne savait vraiment pas garder son calme. Comme là fois où il fit pleurer Lenalee, à bord du bateau, lorsqu'ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle d'Allen… Panda, ce jour là, l'avait traité d' « animal », puis lui avait dit d'aller se passer la tête sous l'eau froide. Il devait avoir raison, c'était un animal. Il aurait bien voulu, et cela était plutôt rare, que Bookman soit présent en cet instant à lui faire la morale, à donner des conseilles, à l'écouter, à se donner le rôle d'un père pour Lavi.

- Personne n'était encore rentré… Allen était partit chercher Krory et Lenalee… mais moi j'étais déjà au réfectoire.

Le roux posa son attention sur le porteur de Mugen, attendant de savoir où il allait en venir. Son regard était toujours aussi vide, mais ses oreilles étaient à l'écoute. Il regarda Kanda, le coude posé sur dossier, le visage de glace.

- … Et ?

- … Je vous ai entendu hurler.

- …

Lavi retourna la tête. Il avait encore plus honte à présent.

- Que s'est-il passé ? redemanda Yû en fronçant les sourcils.

- …

- …

- … J'ai besoin d'être seul Yû.

L'exorciste à la longue tenue noire se leva donc et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

- Au faite Lavi… je le répète, appelle moi Kanda.

Le garçon au bandeau entendit la porte se fermer. Il resta seul, dans l'obscurité, le temps défilant encore et toujours.

†††††

_- Je peux au moins savoir pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?_

_- J'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche. Je pense que ça pourrait être important._

_- Autres raisons ?_

_- Heu… n-non, je ne crois pas…_

_- Tu ne crois pas, répéta-t-il. Comment ça tu ne crois pas ?_

†††††

Pourquoi ces paroles de Bookman lui revenaient en tête. Lavi leva le menton vers le chêne qui se trouvait devant lui. Il sortit son Innocence.

- Petit maillet, grand maillet, allonge toi, murmura-t-il.

L'héritier arriva à une épaisse branche. Il posa le pied, puis s'assit. Parfaitement caché par la noirceur de la nuit, il pouvait observer ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre dans face. Les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés, et la lumière était allumée. Le garçon posa la tête contre l'arbre et regarda. Il regarda la jeune fille entourée d'une serviette blanche qui sortait de la salle de bain. Ses cheveux longs, encore humides, tombant sur ses épaules. Il la vit s'avancer vers son lit, et commencer à défaire le nœud qui retenait le tissu sur son corps. Il le vit glisser, laissant apparaître son dos, sa silhouette fine… Lavi tourna le regard pour ne pas voir la chute de rein qui allait bientôt s'offrir à lui.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Aaargh ! Mais ça va pas de me faire sursauter comme ça ! dit-il à l'adresse de Walker qui se tenait trois mètres sous ses pieds.

- Ne me dis pas que tu mates les filles de l'auberge…, dit le benjamin désespéré.

- T'es trop jeune pour comprendre.

- Alors t'es bien en train de mater.

Allen rit. Lavi afficha un regard triste, puis retourna la tête vers la fenêtre. La fille était à présent en robe de nuit, assise sur les couvertures, la tête posait contre mur.

- Tu n'as qu'à me montrer, comme ça je pourrais comprendre dans se cas ! dit Allen.

- Allen ? s'étonna Lavi de l'attitude du garçon.

- Ben quoi ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Tu veux te la garder pour toi, ou quoi ? Tu la connais ?

- … Mouais…, répondit le bookman en se raclant la gorge.

Allen attendit que Lavi lui passe le manche du maillet, mais il n'en fit rien. Walker décida donc de le rejoindre en escaladant l'arbre.

- Lavi, je suis venu pour savoir si tu allais bien… dit-il une fois assis à côté de lui.

- J'allais mieux avant que tu ne sois là…, dit-il blasé, et rouge.

Allen sourit, puis tourna les yeux vers la lumière afin de savoir, quand même, qui était cette connaissance.

- Oh ! Mais c'est…

Walker en eut la voix coupée, et Lavi se gratta la tête, gêné.

- T'es en train de reluquer Eslie !

- CHUT !

Allen s'apprêta à lui sortir une remarque vaseuse, mais son humour le quitta en voyant Lavi, la tête toujours contre le tronc, le regard triste.

- Lavi ça va ?

- Hum…

Il la regardait, la tête vers la lampe, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Il la regardait tourner le visage vers la porte qui s'ouvrit doucement, laissant entrer Yû. Le garçon s'installa sur les couvertures rouges. Il vit ses lèvres bouger, mais il n'entendait rien. Karwel ne dit rien, ne bougea pas. Yû passa une main sur sa joue et lui tourna la tête pour qu'elle le regarde.

- Lavi…

- …

- Je… tu ne devrais pas rester là.

- Vas-y. J'arrive.

Allen afficha un sourire triste.

- Pourquoi tu te fais tant de mal ?

- Je ne veux pas être détesté…

- Il y a une autres raisons.

- Je ne… crois pas…

- Tu ne crois pas ? Comment ça tu ne crois pas ?

Bookman… les même paroles. Que devait-il comprendre ?

- En faite je l'ignore…

- L'amour, soupira Allen.

- C'est juste un amour fraternel, rien de plus…

- T'es aveugle vis-à-vis des autres, mais également de toi-même, marmonnât-il.

- Hein ?…

- Non, rien…, ajouta Walker en descendant. Ne reste pas trop longtemps dehors.

Lavi continua à regarder. Il vit Eslie éclater en sanglots. Il vit Yû lui prendre les poignets. Il le vit la prendre dans ses bras. Il le vit, le visage de plus en plus sombre.

† † † † †

Kanda s'installa à côté de la jeune fille. Elle était pâle, les cheveux encore humides ramenés en queue de cheval, les yeux vides.

- Eslie ?

- …

Il posa délicatement une de ses mains sur la joue qui faisait face à la fenêtre, puis fit tourner la tête de la jeune fille vers lui.

- Eslie… Qu'y a-t-il ?

- … Rien du tout.

- Que c'est-il passé avec Lavi ?

- Rien du tout…

- Je vous ai entendu hurler, Eslie. Que, c'est-il, passé ?

- …

Eslie essaya de sortir quelque chose, mais seules de fortes inspirations se faisaient entendre.

- Hé ! Calme-toi, dit-il. Vous vous êtes disputés à propos de quoi ?

- Il… il voulait s-savoir pourquoi je lui faisais… la tête…

- Et ?

- … Je ne voulais pas lui parler.

- …

- Je lui ai dit qu'il m'horripilait et que je le détestais. Et… après… Je vous ai entendu discuter sous la fenêtre.

Les derniers mots surprirent Kanda.

- Je l'ai entendu, il a raison ! Je ne sais rien faire à par pleurer !

- Tu veux parler de cette après-midi ?

Eslie hocha la tête.

- Je comprends mieux…

Kanda essuya les larmes qui se mirent à couler des yeux de son amie. Son regard se posa ensuite sur ses mains. L'une tenait le poignet de l'autre. Délicatement, il prit l'une d'elle est observa les marques rouges qui en faisaient le tour.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il calmement, mais froidement, en voyant la fille tourner la tête.

- … Rien du tout, dit-elle en retirant sa main.

- … C'est Lavi ?

Pour toute réponse, Karwel s'effondra en sanglots. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le pourquoi, mais il comprenait à présent l'abattement de Lavi. Il devait être rongeait par le remords.

- … Et… et alors il m'a plaqué sur le lit… il était sur moi p-pour ne pas que je parte… et… me tenais les poignets…

- …

- Il s'est mit à me hurler dessus… je n'ai pas écouté… car j'avais horriblement mal… il me serrait de plus en plus fort… Un moment, il a approché sa tête de la mienne…

Kanda passa une main derrière la nuque de la fille, le regard rivé sur les carreaux.

- J'ai eus si peur… Je ne savais pas s'il allait me frapper ou…

- Ça va aller. Ça va aller, murmura-t-il.

L'exorciste resta là, jusqu'à ce qu'Eslie se calme. Toujours dans ses bras, il lui caressa les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Il la sentit se décontracter peu à peu, sa respiration devenir plus lente, son cœur ralentir.

- Eslie ?

Yû regarda la jeune fille dormir dans ses bras. Il lui afficha un sourire, puis la plaça sous les draps. Kanda jeta un regard au dehors en fronçant les sourcils. Lavi allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Il se leva du lit, mais sentit une emprise sur sa main. Eslie, de ses doigts délicats, le retenait.

- Il… pleurait… Faut pas…

Kanda rit (enfin… sourit). Il retira sa main. Elle était vraiment dingue. Même lorsqu'elle dormait, elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive malheur au bookman. Et cela, même s'il l'avait blessé. Yû se dirigea vers la porte.

- Désolé, mais il le faut tout de même, ajouta-t-il avant de tourner la poignée.

Lavi se retrouva contre le mur. Kanda regardait en se massant le poing, fou de rage, le bookman essuyer le filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Il avança à grands pas pour lui remettre un coup, mais Krory et Walker le retinrent, non s'en difficultés, pendant que Lenalee aidé le rouquin à se relever.

- Mais t'es totalement débile ou quoi ? Tu comptais faire quoi exactement si Allen n'avait pas crié ? Tu comptais la battre ? La violer ?

- Heu… tu n'exagères pas un peu là, Kanda ? fit remarquer Allen en le tirant vers l'arrière.

- Parce qu'à califourchon sur une fille, ça t'inspire quoi ? Pousse de Soja !

- …

- Répond Lavi !

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Bien sur que je n'allais pas la violer ! Ni la battre !

- Alors quoi ?

- Je…

Lavi baissa la tête. Non, il n'allait pas la violer, ni la marteler de coups. Mais… en faite ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Il se souvint rapprochant son visage du sien, et la voix d'Allen le faisant sortir de son état d'hystérie. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui faire ?

- Il vaut mieux que tu ne répondes pas, en effet, dit Kanda froid comme la pierre en retirant l'emprise que l'on avait sur lui. T'es minable…

- Tu crois que je m'en suis pas rendu compte ! cria-t-il.

- …

Kanda tourna les talons vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvait l'escalier, pour monter se coucher. Il s'arrêta cependant devant la première marche.

- Tu as encore mal à la tête ?

- Que… non ça va.

- Prends en toi à ça, dit-il en montant les marches.

- Heu… Yû je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Kanda ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent se déposer sur le visage encore endormit d'Eslie. Ce fut des coups à la porte qui lui firent ouvrir les yeux. Elle vit Kanda, devant l'entrer, lui disant de se lever pour partir à la recherche de l'Innocence. Ils cherchèrent toute la journée, mais aucun résultat. Ils leurs fallaient trouver une Innocence mobile, qui provoquer des comateux. Heureusement pour la population, aucun aujourd'hui, malheureusement pour eux, pas de pierre divine.

- Tu es sur que ton épaule va bien ?

- Mais oui, Yû.

Un énorme cri retentit dans le couloir de l'auberge.

- QUOI ?

- Les douches ne marchent plus. Problème de canalisation…

- ET COMMENT ON SE LAVE ? cria Allen. Moi ça fait plus d'une semaine que je ne me suis pas lavé !

- Il nous reste une salle de bain.

Soulagement. Karwel sourit. Yû, après avoir, regardé derrière son épaule, dit à Eslie qu'ils se verraient au dîner. L'adolescente ouvrit de grands yeux, et le regarda partir sans se retourner.

- Eslie…

Karwel, le regard noir, tourna la tête vers Lavi.

- Je… Ecoute, je suis…

- Ne te fatigue pas, dit-elle en le laissant planté au milieu de la pièce.

Eslie poussa la porte et faillit casser un des flacons qui se trouvaient sur la commode. Elle le rattrapa à la volé et le reposa à son emplacement. La salle était petite, avec des murs blancs et un carrelage bleu. L'air ambiant était humide et santé le savon. De la buée était encore présente sur le miroir au dessus du lavabo. L'adolescente enleva sa tenue d'exorciste et entra dans la douche. Elle sentit l'eau chaude lui couler sur la peau. Quelle agréable sensation ! Elle pensa à Lavi. Il faudrait qu'elle arrive à lui parler un jour.

Le bookman déambulait dans les couloirs, les bras derrière la tête. Il n'avait pas de bleu, mais sa mâchoire lui faisait encore mal. Il repensa au jour d'avant. Il s'en voulait tellement. Mais Eslie refusait d'écouter ses excuses. Le garçon s'arrêta et soupira. Une bonne douche lui ferait du bien. Il entra dans sa chambre, prit une serviette de toilette dans l'armoire du fond, puis ressortit. Il marcha en silence dans le couloir, descendit les escaliers en bois, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il écouta à la porte. Silence. De toute façon, s'il y avait quelqu'un, la porte serrait fermée à clef. Lavi poussa donc la poignée, et la porte s'ouvrit.

Ok. Il aurait quand même du frapper. Eslie se trouvait là, à sortir de la douche, nue. Réalisant que la porte venait de s'ouvrir (le flacon l'avait distraite et donc elle avait oubliée de tourner la clef), elle leva la tête, et vit cet abrutit, son regard vert rivé sur elle, sans bouger. Elle poussa un cri, et attrapa tant bien que mal, la serviette qui se trouvait près d'elle. Sauf que trop surprise et gênée, elle n'arrivait pas à la mettre comme il fallait. Les deux adolescents se trouvaient alors le visage plus rouge que jamais.

- Heu…

- LAVI !

- J-je, je, je suis désolé ! dit-il les bras tendus.

- MAIS SORS LAVI ! cria-t-elle le voyant qui resté planté là à bouger les bras.

- O-oui ! Désolé ! articula-t-il avant de claquer la porte.

Lavi le dos plaqué contre la porte, suait de tous ses pores. Il eut un sursaut en entendant la voix d'Allen.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il. Heu… et pourquoi tu es tout rouge ? rit-il.

Lavi sentit ses joues s'enflammer de plus en plus. Le regard dans le vide, il ne bougeait pas. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Il l'entendait battre dans sa poitrine, dans sa tête, dans se pieds, dans ses mains.

- Lavi ? dit Allen en approchant sa main.

Le garçon eut un mouvement de recule. Il sentait ses genoux vibrer, ses bras trembler. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Il se revoyait la jeune fille, le corps nu, fin, léger. La forme que dessiner ses hanches. Les gouttes de ses cheveux qui lui glissaient sur le visage. La vapeur qui s'échapper de sa peau. Et d'autres détails, auxquels ils préférés ne pas penser. De plus en plus écarlate, il se passa la main sur le visage.

- Lavi, tu es sur que ça va ? interrogea Walker de plus en plus inquiet.

- Je… c'est rien.

Il se donna une gifle pour se réveiller, sous le regard étonnait d'Allen. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs le regarda encore quelques instants. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans un état pareil. Le rouquin habituellement si enjoué, sur de lui, se retrouvait là, tétanisé, en sueur, comme si…

- T'as couru un marathon ou quoi ?

- …

- Bon,… Bonne nuit Lavi...

Le bookman attrapa le bras du benjamin, alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à partir dormir. Quel abrutit… non mais quel abrutit ! Les autres avaient raison… il était vraiment aveugle. Mais de lui-même. Il comprenait à présent. Sa réaction, son mal être…

- Heu… oui, Lavi ?

- Allen… Tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi ?

- Hein ? Heu… bien sur, mais…

- J'ai besoin de ton aide.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Lorsqu'une idée ne marche

**Chapitre 11 :** _Lorsqu'une idée ne marche pas, en prendre une encore plus farfelu_

Eslie ouvrit brusquement la porte, et laissa échapper un petit cri en trouvant Allen avec un grand sourire, juste en face d'elle.

- Coucou !

- Euh… Coucou… Tu veux la salle de bain ?

- Non, dit le garçon. Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien ?

- Et bien… Oui… Pourquoi ?

- Oh ! Pour rien ! Comme ça ! Tien…

Walker approcha la main du visage de la jeune fille. Il sortit une des mèches encore humides collées au cou de celle-ci.

- Tu n'as pas pris le temps de sécher tes cheveux ? dit-il. Tu vas attraper froid ?

- Excuse-moi Allen, je peux aller dans ma chambre ? rit-elle.

- Oh… Oui, bien sur !

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs se poussa pour laisser passer Eslie. Elle ne vit pas le visage du garçon afficher un large sourire, victorieux. Car oui, il avait réussit son coup, et il était sur que cela aller porter ses fruits. C'est comme au poker. Pourquoi faudrait-il partir à l'aveuglette ? Il valait mieux avoir un plan, une astuce, un truc… Et ici l'astuce, Walker était certain de l'avoir trouvé. Pour cela, il avait même été jusqu'à demander à Kanda de l'aide, ce qui n'était pas rien…

† † † † †

- Kanda j'ai besoin d'aide…

- … Tsss… Dégage, Pousse de Soja !

- Allen… Je ne fais pas ça pour moi.

- …

- …

- … Bon, quoi ?

- Comment tu t'y prendrais pour… euh… attirer l'attention de quelqu'un ?

- … ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, résous tes problèmes comme un homme…

- C'n'est pas pour moi, ça concerne Eslie.

Kanda s'arrêta. Il ne tourna cependant pas la tête.

- Lavi devrait se débrouiller par lui-même, dit-il froidement.

- … Je te comprends. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas lui pardonner, mais… si tu ne le fais pas pour Lavi, fais le pour Eslie. Je ne la trouve pas en super forme depuis qu'ils se font la tronche.

- … Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

- Tu l'aimes bien Eslie…

- Pas plus que ça…

- …

- …

- …

- … Tu n'as qu'à lui prendre une chose à laquelle elle tienne, finit pas dire de détenteur de Mugen.

- Mais quoi ?

- …

Yû se tourna vers Allen. Il ne voyait qu'une chose…

† † † † †

Timcanpy volait au dessus de l'oreille d'Allen. Il se posa sur son épaule, et posa l'une de ses petites pattes sur la joue du garçon. Le disciple lui sourit. Ça avait été plutôt facile, en faite. Il pouvait dire merci à ses doigts de maître (de poker). Il serra ce qu'il tenait dans la main, et poussa la porte de la salle d'eau. Lavi n'allait pas tarder.

Eslie monta les marches de l'escalier, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle posa la main sur la porte et se prépara à l'ouvrir, quand une main se posa doucement sur son épaule.

- E-Eslie…

L'adolescente ne bougea pas. Elle sentait le sang lui monter aux joues, et fit une petite hausse de l'épaule pour faire comprendre au garçon d'enlever la main, ce que fit Lavi. Karwel se mordit les lèvres, et resserra les coudes contre sa taille. Elle était très mal à l'aise. Non parce qu'elle était en colère, mais par honte. Dire qu'il l'avait vu dévêtu. Le simple fait qu'il la touche, qu'il la regarde, qu'il soit si près d'elle, lui donné des sueurs. Eslie fixait la porte, les dents serrées, le visage pivoine. Ce qu'elle fixait sur la porte, c'était l'ombre de Lavi. Elle vit l'une de ses mains se lever, hésiter, puis revenir à sa place.

- Je…

- Laisse-moi s'il te plait, Lavi…

Le garçon soupira, puis baissa la tête. Il vit la jeune fille entrer dans la chambre et refermer la porte sans se retourner. Il haussa les épaules, croisa les bras derrière la tête, puis se dirigea vers l'étage inférieur.

- J'espère qu'Allen aura trouvait un moyen…

Karwel, dos à la porte, posa la tête en arrière contre le bois et respira un bon coup. Elle ouvrit les yeux, puis se dirigea vers le lit pour prendre la nuisette posait sur le rebord. Elle quitta sa tenue d'exorciste qu'elle avait enfilé pour sortir de la salle de bain, et laissa glisser la robe de nuit sur son corps. Ce corps… Eslie le regarda un instant. Elle tourna alors les talons sur le parquet rouge et se dirigea vers la porte sombre qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Elle l'ouvrit, puis s'introduisit dans la minuscule salle qui renfermait la douche inutilisable, un petit lavabo, et un grand miroir. L'adolescente alluma la lumière et ferma la porte afin d'avoir la glace en face d'elle. Elle contempla son reflet, puis passa ses mains autours de ses hanches, puis les posa sur ses seins.

« _C'est sur qu'elle fait pas du bonnet C_. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, puis laissa tomber ses bras, lourdement, le long de son corps.

- Bonnet C, bonnet C ! Et alors ? dit-elle au miroir avec une grimace. Il se trouve irrésistible lui avec sa tête d'abrutit ?

Le silence se fit. Bien sur qu'elle le trouvait attirant. Elle avait beau se dire le contraire, au fond d'elle, Eslie ne pouvait le nier. Elle soupira, prit le chouchou noir qu'elle avait autour du poignet, et s'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval. Son visage dégagé, elle le regarda en détaille. Sa peau était pale, ses joues légèrement creusées et les yeux vides. Des cernes commençaient à se dessiner. Elle ne dormait pas bien depuis peu. Des cauchemars la réveillaient la nuit. Elle avait vraiment mauvaise mine. Elle posa une main sur son cou.

- Tout ça c'est ta…

Une vague de peur l'envahit. Elle frotta plus fortement son cou, pour bien être sur qu'elle n'y était pas. Rien. La jeune fille leva le regard vers la glace et observa intensément sa gorge.

- Ce n'est pas possible !

Elle avait beau être en colère, en vouloir à mort à Lavi, la perte de ce présent lui chamboulé la tête. Sa chaîne en argent avait disparu. Eslie regarda autour d'elle, sortit de la pièce et se mis à chercher minutieusement dans la chambre. Toujours rien. L'adolescente s'arrêta et réfléchit. Elle se rappelait l'avoir enlevé pour prendre la douche, mais… Ce doute profond qui vous envahit lors de la recherche d'un souvenir. L'ai-je fais ou ai-je oublié ? L'avait-elle remise ou non ? Karwel dans l'hésitation se dirigea alors vers le couloir. Elle descendit l'escalier, tourna vers la salle qui menait aux douches. Il fallait qu'elle la retrouve. Il fallait absolument la retrouver. C'était la seule partie qu'il lui restait de Lavi. Son seul réconfort. La porte n'était pas fermée à clef. Eslie la poussa et fit irruption dans la salle.

- Euh… !

L'éclaboussure de l'eau qui coulée de façon continu errait dans la pièce tel une berceuse, et une odeur de pêche régnait dans l'air. L'adolescente se raidit. Elle sentait ses omoplates se resserrer dans son dos, et son regard, froid comme la pierre, se poser sur le garçon qui se trouvait sous l'eau chaude. La porte en bois verte, fermée, le caché du haut des genoux jusqu'au milieu du sternum. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, puis remarqua qu'il n'était plus seul. Lavi afficha un sourire, croisa les coudes sur le haut de la barricade qui le séparait du reste de la pièce, et y posa son menton. Eslie le regarda sourire. Pourquoi il souriait ? Néanmoins, derrière se visage joyeux, se dissimulait également la douleur, la peine, le regret. Et ça, son regard émeraude ne pouvait le cacher.

- Re, Eslie !

- …

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Karwel ne répondit toujours pas. Elle se retourna et essaya tans bien que mal d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir. Elle ne se sentait pas lui parler, pas encore. Elle avait chaud. Le souvenir de Lavi la regardant dévêtu lui revenait en tête. Mais également le faite qu'à ce moment précis, le rouquin se trouvait entièrement nu (hors mis son bandeau qu'il avait gardé sur l'œil, mais cela ne comptait pas). Cependant la porte ne s'ouvrait pas, comme si on l'avait fermé de l'extérieur. Eslie s'acharna un peu plus. Toujours rien. Nul autre choix que d'abandonner, et de rester planté là, comme un poteau, toujours dos au garçon. Celui-ci laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Tu as un problème ?

Un regard glacial se posa sur lui, mais il ne releva pas et afficha un sourire encore plus large. La jeune fille soupira puis regarda ses pieds. Elle sentait son cœur s'affoler. Elle aurait tellement voulu l'écouter, sauter dans les bras de Lavi, partager son sourire, lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait. Mais… elle n'y arrivait vraiment pas. L'adolescente releva les épaules. Cela ne servait à rien, mais peut être arriverait-elle à cacher sa nuque ainsi. Oui, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Mais là, Eslie ne voulait pas que le roux se rende compte qu'elle ne portait pas la chaîne en argent qu'il lui avait offert. D'un côté, pourquoi le porterait-elle puisqu'elle ne lui parlait plus ? Karwel se posait souvent cette question, cependant elle n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à l'enlever.

- Eslie ! Tu cherchais quelque chose en particulier ?

- Je… oui, enfin non… je veux dire… mon Innocence !

- Bah, elle est sur ton oreille comme d'habitude, rit-il.

- Oui, tu as raison, répondit-elle avec une voix toujours aussi indifférente.

Puisqu'elle était coincée dans la salle, elle n'allait pas rester dix minutes à fixer la porte en priant pour qu'elle s'ouvre. Eslie se retourna donc, les épaules légèrement relevées, les mains tenant les coudes opposés, la tête vers le sol. Lavi perdit le sourire quelques secondes. Des secondes qui semblèrent durer plusieurs minutes. Il venait de se rendre compte dans quelle tenue était la jeune fille. Il observa la robe de chambre d'un violet clair, épouser la forme du corps qu'elle protégeait. Il regarda le visage d'Eslie caché par les mèches argentées, sa queue de cheval qui tombait sur son épaule droite. Il rejoint les fines bretelles qui retenaient la nuisette, descendit pour regarder ses hanches bien dessinées par le tissu qui s'arrêtait mi-cuisses. Il termina alors par contempler ses jambes…

- Lavi…

- Hum, dit-il en relevant la tête.

- L'eau coule depuis tout à l'heure. Le prochain n'aura plus d'eau chaude…

- Tu as raison !

Il ferma l'arrivée d'eau, puis reprit sa position. Il vit le ton rouge qu'avaient pris les joues de la fille. Mince, elle avait du se rendre compte qu'il la reluquait. Maintenant, elle allait encore plus lui faire la tronche. Déjà qu'il l'avait vu en sortant des douches, elle allait se dire qu'il ne pensait vraiment qu'à ça.

- Tu attends quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je sorte à poil devant toi ? sourit-il.

- … Euh… J-je voulais… Ce n'est pas ce que…

- Relax ! Tu n'as qu'à me passer mes sous vêtements.

- Et puis quoi encore ! Je ne vais pas toucher ton slip !

- Ne fais pas ta tête de nœuds et passe le moi ! Il est à deux mètres de toi !

- …

Lavi afficha un sourire triomphant en voyant l'adolescente se diriger vers la boule de vêtements qui se trouvait à sa gauche, sur une chaise. Il ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un des ses rires, et se prit alors son caleçon en pleine face. Il l'interrogea du regard pour savoir si c'était parce qu'il avait rit, mais il comprit bien vite que, dès le premier pas qu'elle avait fait vers le siège, Eslie avait l'intention de le lui balancer au visage. Le bookman attrapa une serviette, essuya ses cheveux, sa peau ruisselante et enfila son boxer.

- Eslie il faut vraiment qu'on parle, dit-il d'une voix sérieuse en poussant la porte verte de la douche. Je veux comprendre.

A ces mots, l'adolescente se renferma encore plus, et s'adossa au mur entre la chaise et un petit meuble sur lequel reposaient les produits de toilette, sur sa droite.

- Je n'ai rien à dire, dit-elle en se prenant les poignets.

Le garçon s'approcha d'elle, les sourcils fronçaient et le visage triste. Il s'arrêta à peine à un mètre d'elle.

- Eslie… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Elle resserra encore plus sa main. Lavi lui attrapa délicatement le poignet. Eslie hésita, puis, finalement, se laissa faire. Il observa la peau légèrement bleue, et serra les dents. Il regarda ensuite le visage rouge de la fille, les yeux toujours au sol.

- Je… je suis vraiment désolé pour hier. J'ignore ce qu'il m'a prit. Je ne me suis vraiment pas rendu compte à quel point je te faisais mal. Je…

Eslie retira sa main doucement. Lavi leva la sienne vers le cou de sa partenaire, qui chercha à le cacher à ce contacte. Le garçon rit.

- Regard sur le rebord du meuble, à droite, murmura-t-il avec un rire.

Un énorme soulagement envahit Eslie en voyant, le fin bijou en argent, posait du côté de la porte. Lavi l'interpella une nouvelle fois, sombre. L'adolescente, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, lui accorda un regard vide de froideur. Un regard doux, mais également mélancolique. Karwel n'avait pas encore fait attention, mais s'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait les cheveux lâchés, sans bandeau. Il était encore plus beau. Et si elle n'était pas aussi gênée elle aurait bien baissé les yeux pour admirer son torse, ses bras…

- Que se passe-t-il ? Je veux vraiment comprendre…

Le roux eut de nouveau le regard de pierre auquel il avait droit depuis plusieurs jours, ainsi que le silence.

- Je t'en pris…

- …

Un violent bruit raisonna dans la pièce. L'adolescent venait de plaquer avec brutalité une main de chaque côté de la tête de Karwel. La colère s'affichait de nouveau sur son visage, tendit que celui de la fille, lui, montrait de la peur.

- MAIS PARLE BON DIEU !

Et le voila repartit dans la colère, dans la violence. Il ne voulait pas, cependant, c'était plus fort que lui. Son cœur s'émietta en voyant une larme couler sur la joue en face de lui. Mais il n'arriva à faire disparaître l'expression de son visage. Il ne voulait pas lui refaire mal. Il ne voulait pas la brutaliser, la battre ou…

- Que veux-tu que je dise ? murmura-t-elle. Que veux-tu que je te dise hors mis que, OUI TU AS RAISON ? OUI, JE SUIS LUNATIQUE ! OUI, J'IGNORE CE QUE JE VEUX ! OUI, JE SUIS LACHE ENVERS MES SENTIMENTS ! OUI, JE NE SUIS PAS SUPER BIEN GOLÉE ! OUI, JE SUIS BIZARRE ! OUI, OUI, OUI, ET ENCORE OUI ! éclata-t-elle.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- De quoi ? Mais je reprends juste ce que tu as dis ! hurla-t-elle. Je t'ai entendu Lavi… je t'ai entendu l'autre jour sous la fenêtre…

- Attends, tu parles du soir où on est arrivé ?

Eslie ne répondit pas, les larmes continuant à couler de ses yeux, mais ce silence voulait tout dire. Lavi comprit alors ce qu'avait voulu dire Yû. Il devait la colère de l'adolescente à l'alcool qui lui avait fait dire les choses si blessantes qu'elle venait de lui lister.

- Mais, mais… j'étais complètement bourré ce jour là ! Et quand je suis soul, je raconte n'importe quoi !

- Sauf que tu dois bien le penser un minimum pour que cela te passe par la tête…

- Je ne le pensais pas Eslie !

- …

- Cependant tu me fais la tête depuis bien plus longtemps que cela… Pourquoi ?

- …

- Dis le moi franchement que l'on mette les choses aux claires !

- Tu n'écoutes pas Lavi…

- MAIS TU NE ME DIS RIEN !

- Non, c'est pour ça que je t'ignorais… tu as refusé de m'écouter…

- …

- Tu te rappels, lorsque tu m'as dis que tu m'aiderais à avouer mes sentiments…

- Euh, oui…

- Tu ne m'écoutais pas ce jour là…

Le garçon écarquilla l'œil. Où voulait-elle en venir, là ? Il ignorait ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais Lavi se mit à rougir. Les bras toujours tendus de chaque côté de la tête de la jeune fille, il sentait les battements de son cœur lui raisonner jusque dans les doigts, de plus en plus vite. Le roux n'avait jamais ressentit cela. Ce frisson qui vous parcourt la nuque, mais en même temps, cette énorme bouffée de chaleur qui vous envahit… Son hypothèse était fondée, il en était certain maintenant. Cette fille n'était pas rien pour lui. Mais à qu'elle point était-elle importante ? C'était la réponse qu'il lui manquait pour l'instant. Quand on passe toute sa vie en guerre, toute sa vie à combattre, à se dire que tous peuvent devenir des ennemis, on en vient vite à oublier comment reconnaître ses sentiments. Pouvait-on appeler ça de l'amitié, de l'amour, une pulsion… ? Le rouquin ne le savait pas, mais cette sensation qui le parcourrait été de plus en plus présente, et de plus en plus intense. Des pensées étranges se bousculent dans votre tête lorsque vous vous rendez comptes que vos sentiments envers quelqu'un sont forts. D'abord, les souvenirs que vous avez-vous semblent différents. Vous les voyez d'un autre œil. Et l'héritier de Bookman, connu pour sa fabuleuse mémoire, était en train de tomber dans ce piège. Avoir une excellente mémoire est une lame à double tranchant, car soudain on se demande alors si l'on est vraiment sur qu'elle le soit. Eslie lui apparaissait différemment, ces paroles n'avaient plus la même signification, ces gestes prenaient un tout autre sens. Lorsqu'elle avait insulté les deux femmes aux cafés, cela était-il de la jalousie ? Ce cœur qui battait si vite devant le feu après l'épisode de l'akuma, cela était-il le même que celui de Lavi en cet instant précis ? Cette étrange impression qu'Eslie était mêlée de près ou de loin à des épisodes qui s'était passé sur le bateau, était-elle fondée ? N'était-ce pas elle qu'il avait entre vu en hologramme dans la bouche de Timcanpy ? Ne rougissait-elle pas à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait ? Et si… Oui ? Non ? Et maintenant, qu'elle était le sens de sa phrase ? Est-ce un « tu ne m'as toujours pas aidé » ou un « ces sentiments étaient pour toi » ? Il ne savait pas, il n'en savait rien. Tous ce dont il se rendait compte, c'est qu'il avait maintenant l'impression ce que tous tournaient autour de lui. Ou alors espérait-il quelque chose…

- Je…

- Tu ne m'as jamais écouté…

Un long silence se fit. C'était vrai, malheureusement. Et même là, il n'avait pas envie d'écouter. Il ne pouvait tous simplement pas. Les questions continuaient de défiler dans sa tête. Il baissa les yeux quelques instants pour se vider la tête. Essayer d'oublier ces interrogations. Redevenir lucide à ce qu'il se passait. Il n'aurait pas du baisser le regard, car ce qui s'offrait à lui à présent, n'était nul autre que le décolleté de la jeune fille. Ses joues s'enflammèrent de plus en plus en réalisant ce qu'il était en train de regarder, mais il n'arriva pas à détourner sa vision. Elle était là, quasiment dévêtue… en tenue légère plutôt, lui encore en caleçon. Les paumes de ses mains toujours collées au mur se resserrèrent en poings. Lavi jeta un coup d'œil à la fille qui avait fermé les yeux, ses lèvres toujours entrouvertes comme pour terminer la phrase qu'elle n'avait pas achevée. Le bookman ferma les paupières malgré lui. Il ne contrôlait plus ses gestes. Il ignorait presque ce qu'il était en train de se produire. Il sentit seulement son torse se rapprocher du corps fin de l'adolescente. Il sentit sa tête s'incliner légèrement et s'avancer vers le visage de sa partenaire. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, ses lèvres s'entrouvrir… Tous cela se passait très lentement, comme pour ne pas surprendre ou effrayer Eslie. Que faisait-il ? A cette pensée son corps s'arrêta. Se préparait-il à l'embrasser ? Etait-ce raisonnable ? En avait-il le droit sans être sur des sentiments de chacun ? Pourquoi une telle pulsion ? Il rouvrit imperceptiblement ses paupières. Peu importe… il en avait assez de réfléchir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il en avait envie. Il continua donc de rapprocher délicatement sa bouche de celle d'Eslie.

- …Tu ne m'as pas écouté quand j'allais te demander de l'aide pour mes sentiments, finit-elle en tournant la tête sans voir ce que Lavi s'apprêtait à faire.

Elle poussa l'un des coudes du garçon, sortit de son emprise et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la chaîne toujours posait sur le rebord du meuble, puis continua son chemin. La fille tapa à la porte.

- Allen, ouvre s'il te plait.

Elle entendit un déclique et la porte s'ouvrit. Walker lui apparu sous l'aspect du clown couronné, sa grande main noire toujours près de la serrure, l'un de ses éminents doigts logé dans le verrou de la porte. Elle lui afficha un sourire triste qui disparu aussitôt, puis passa son chemin. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs entra dans la salle de bain. Lavi se tenait là, debout, sans bouger, le cœur en miettes. Elle ne lui pardonnait pas. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Quel idiot ! Bien sur que ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle allait se déclarer. Elle voulait juste qu'il l'aide. Mais ça, il en avait été incapable. Elle avait même refusé son baiser. Une fine larme coula le long de son visage.

- Lavi…

- Elle me déteste…, murmura-t-il.

Allen s'avança, lui frotta le dos amicalement, et ne savant quoi dire d'autre se dirigea vers la porte.

- On aura au moins essayé…

Un silence se fit, puis le benjamin reprit.

- Non mais tu imagines si Lenalee m'avait surpris en train de crocheter la serrure ? Elle m'aurait pris pour un voyeur… Ah, la, la ! Ce que je ne fais pas pour toi ! rit-il… N'oublis pas de mettre des vêtements, finit Allen tristement.

Le garçon claqua la porte de sa chambre, les poings serraient.

- Je suis vraiment trop con…

Il tourna dans la pièce, ne savant quoi faire. Il n'avait qu'Eslie dans la tête. Elle et seulement elle. Il mourrait d'envie d'appeler son grand père, pour savoir si ses recherches avaient été fructueuses. Mais, s'il ne l'avait toujours pas contacté, c'est qu'il n'avait pas finit. Le bookman s'assit sur le lit, poings devant la bouche et réfléchit. Toutefois, là, rien ne lui venait en tête. Il ouvrit l'une de ses mains et regarda la chaîne en argent qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Une vive colère monta en lui et il balança le bijou contre le mur. L'objet tomba sur le meuble, près d'un plat dans lequel se trouvait un gros fruit. Lavi écarquilla l'œil, et un large sourire se dessina. C'était nul… Mais alors, vraiment nul. Il n'avait jamais eut une idée aussi minable et ridicule. Néanmoins, sur le coup, elle lui paraissait bien. Et puis, c'est la seule qu'il avait en tête pour l'instant. Eslie trouverait cela sûrement lamentable, pitoyable, ce demanderait même si ce n'est pas une blague, ou éclaterait de rire… mais avec un peu de chance, quelque chose se produirait. Après tout qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. L'exorciste s'approcha donc du meuble en bois, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un espoir. Son grand père lui aurait sûrement dit de s'attendre au pire pour ne pas être déçus. Seulement, cela est impossible… il y a toujours une partie en nous qui espère.

Eslie s'allongea sur le lit et fixa le plafond. Allen lui avait piquait sa chaîne pour l'amener dans la salle de bain, et l'avait enfermé avec Lavi en bloquant la serrure avec son Innocence. Leur plan avait échoué, mais… Elle lui avait dit, elle lui avait tous dis. Tous ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, ou presque. L'adolescente se sentait libérée, soulagée. Elle repensa à ce que Lavi lui avait dis. Il ne le pensait vraiment pas ? Peut être cela avait été ses premières impressions… Après tout, elle-même ni était pas allée mollo. Enfantin, immature, lourd, à intelligence réduite, faînéant… Il l'aurait sûrement mal prit aussi. Eslie ferma les yeux. Elle revoyait l'akuma, puis Lavi qui la tenait dans ses bras. Sa voix si douce et réconfortante. Son visage, son sourire… son sourire. Il souriait beaucoup, Lavi. Même lorsqu'on voyait bien que ça n'allait pas. Il souriait tout à l'heure, mais ses yeux eux étaient toujours aussi tristes. Ils étaient tristes depuis hier.

- Lavi… Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à te parler ?

On frappa à la porte. Eslie vit l'ombre sous la porte rester quelques secondes. Elle entendit de nouveaux frapper.

- Oui ?

L'ombre disparu alors. Les pas raisonnèrent délicatement dans le couloir, puis finirent pas ne plus se faire entendre. Karwel, surprise se leva et s'avança vers la porte. Elle déverrouilla la poignée, puis ouvrit. La fille regarda à droite, à gauche. Rien. Elle avança pour mieux voir le fond du couloir, mais s'arrêta en sentant son pied cogner contre quelque chose. Eslie baissa les yeux. Sa première réaction fut la surprise. Ensuite un léger froncement de sourcils ne voyant pas ce que cela faisait là. Enfin, elle plaqua sa main contre la bouche et laissa échapper un discret rire. Qui ne réagirait pas autrement en voyant devant sa porte, une assiette, dans laquelle se trouvaient les tranches d'un melon soigneusement découpées, et un petit mot plié en deux ? Personne. L'adolescente ramassa l'assiette, rentra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte sans même voir la tête qui sortait de la pièce d'à côté. Lavi sourit, ferma les yeux et en fit de même. Eslie s'assit sur le matelas. Elle regarda encore une fois le plat avec un sourire. Cela ne pouvait venir que d'une seule personne. Celui qui avait gardé le fruit du vieux marchand français. L'exorciste attrapa le mot et l'ouvrit. Non seulement, il y était écrit quelque chose, mais en plus, il si trouvait sa chaîne.

_Eslie,_

_C'est Lavi, même si je pense que tu t'en doute (rire). Il manque une tranche. Je voulais goûter pour voir s'il était bon ou non. Déjà que tu me fais la tronche (oui ça aussi je pense que tu le sais), si en plus je te donne un fruit avarié… Enfin, bref il est très bon._

_Je te rends ton collier (tu as du le voir). J'ignore si tu veux le garder ou non, fais en ce qu'il te plaira. Même si tu ne l'as pas pris tout à l'heure, je pense que c'est à toi de décider ce que tu veux en faire. Après tout, je te l'ai donné, je n'ai pas à le reprendre. De toute façon, je n'en veux pas._

_Enfin, je tiens à m'excuser. Tu commences à me connaître (ou pas, quand on y pense, ça ne fait pas si longtemps). Mais tu sais que je suis un peu… bref, c'est moi quoi. Je blesse les gens sans le vouloir, et je ne réfléchis pas avant de parler. Je m'excuse pour ce que tu as entendu l'autre jour, pour ce que je t'ai fais l'autre nuit, pour ce que je te ferais peut être demain. Bookman te le dira, j'ai du mal à me contrôler. Je veux vraiment te retrouver. Retrouver la Eslie que je connais. Je tiens beaucoup à toi… et je ne veux pas te perdre (ni me refaire frapper par Yû… enfin bref)._

_J'espère que tu aimeras le melon. J'attends d'entendre ta voix. Ce sera dur de patienter, mais je préfère cela à entendre cette voix froide que tu m'adresses et ce regard dur (qu'en tu me regarde). _

_Je pense beaucoup moi en me relisant. Je raconte vraiment n'importe quoi (rire)._

_Lavi_

Eslie sourit, son cœur frappant fortement contre sa poitrine. Lavi devait être désespéré pour trouver une idée aussi farfelue. Elle lui parlerait demain, ou après demain, ou plus tard, mais elle lui parlerait. Et quand elle sera prête, qu'il voudra l'écouter sans regarder autour, elle se déclarerait. Cela viendra quand le moment sera venu. Certes, certaines choses restaient à mettre au clair, mais quand on aime, on ne peut pas ne pas finir par craquer et pardonner. Au fond d'elle, Eslie voulais tout laisser là, sortir en courant, ouvrir la porte d'à côté et sauter dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. Lui dire qu'elle regrettait, qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle voulait retrouver cette entente qu'ils avaient. Mais cela paraîtrait ridicule et puéril. Et puis, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable pour l'instant.

L'adolescente remit la chaîne autour de son cou, et prit l'une des tranches. Son esprit prit un tout autre chemin à ce moment là. Elle avait peur. Elle prit tout son temps pour déguster le fruit, éloigné petit à petit la nuit, le sommeil. Car à présent, même si tout commençait à s'arranger, un obstacle subsistait. Une terreur la séparait encore du bonheur, le rêve. Ce noir profond, glacé, qui vous serre les entrailles, vous fait suer à votre réveille. Malheureusement, ces ténèbres étaient inévitables. On ne peut éviter la fatigue. Eslie se sentit s'abandonner à ces cauchemars qui avaient refait leur apparition. Eux, qui l'avaient quitté, étaient de nouveaux là. Et ces visions qu'elle préférait oublier, n'avaient pas finis de la suivre et de prendre un sens de plus en plus important.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Une face cachée

**Chapitre 12 :** _Une face cachée se trouve en toute chose…_

Il faisait sombre. Très sombre. Les nuages avaient en quelques secondes recouvrèrent le ciel. Le vent au dehors s'était également levé, et on l'entendait frapper la cime des arbres, son gémissement parcourant les champs, sa force soulevant les tuiles. On le sentait s'infiltrer dans la maison par l'entrebâillement des fenêtres, s'engouffrer par la porte, grande ouverte. Le froid s'installait de même. Un horrible froid qui vous pénètre les os sans la moindre difficulté. Il envahit, prend possession de vous, et ne vous lâche pas. Il vous happe violement le visage, puis sillonne lentement le reste de votre corps, en s'emparant de votre peau, centimètres après centimètres. Il vous caresse la nuque tel un glaçon qui vous tombe sur le cou, glissant petit à petit dans votre dos, le froid provoquant alors des décharges au niveau de votre colonne vertébrale. Le sol, lui-même, ne peut vous fournir la chaleur que vous désireriez à ce moment précis, lui aussi engloutit par cet horrible courant d'air, qui absorbe toute la tiédeur que peuvent renfermer les meubles, le parquet, la chair humaine. Vous ne souhaitez alors qu'une chose. Une seule et unique chose. Fuir. Cependant, elle, ne pouvait pas. Non, en faite, elle ne devait pas. La fillette avait reçus des ordres précis, « _Ne te montre surtout pas, reste cachée_ ». Il en allait de sa sécurité, de sa vie. Recroquevillait sur elle-même, contre le mur, la petite fille se cachait sous un lit. Elle tremblait et la peur la paralysait. Ses cheveux noirs ébène lui tombaient sur le visage. Ses mèches noires la gênaient, mais elle n'osait faire le moindre geste. Elle voyait suffisamment ce qu'il se passait. La fille aurait bien voulu fermer les yeux. Cependant, ses paupières ne voulaient pas, et l'obligeait à suivre la scène. Cet abominable spectacle qui se déroulait quelques mètres plus loin, elle ne pourrait jamais y échapper. On a tous des fantômes, elle avait trouvé les siens. Les ténèbres prenaient possession de la maison. Cela avait commencé dès que la porte s'était ouverte, et avait laissé entrer les deux inconnus. Des gens sombres. Leurs pas sonnaient sur le parquet. La fille ne pouvait voir que leurs pieds, et n'en désiraient pas plus. Elle entendait néanmoins. Elle pouvait écouter leurs rires étranges, leurs voix impitoyables. La fillette voyait également les pieds d'une femme juste devant.

- Dégagez !

- Où est l'Innocence ?

Elle entendait les cris de sa mère, les remarques des deux hommes. Cependant, elle n'y comprenait rien. Leur charabia était composé de mots incompréhensibles. Exorciste, Noé, Akuma, Innocence… Elle entendit ensuite des pas précipités, un bruit sourd, puis vit le corps sans vie de sa mère tomber au sol. Les criminels s'avancèrent près du lit. L'un deux s'agenouilla, et la jeune orpheline se retrouva avec un horrible sourire devant les yeux. Ils allaient la tuer elle aussi, elle en était sure. Elle vit une main se rapprocher de son visage…

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

- Eslie ! Eslie, réveille-toi !

L'adolescente ouvrit les yeux tout en continuant à frapper l'air. Lavi lui attrapa les poignets pour ne pas se prendre un coup, et la serra contre lui pour la calmer. Karwel avait les joues de plus en plus humides par les larmes, et le moindre centimètre carré de sa peau en sueur. Elle agrippa ses mains au haut du rouquin. Le garçon posa sa tête sur l'épaule de celle-ci, puis passa une main dans ses longs cheveux. Il sentait la respiration sifflante de la jeune fille dans son cou et son cœur près à exploser.

- Calme-toi, ça va aller, murmura-t-il soulagé.

Lavi l'avait entendu hurler de l'autre côté du mur, et apeuré, il avait quitté sa chambre en courant pour se rendre dans celle de sa voisine. Il avait vraiment eu peur, et s'était imaginé le pire. Le bookman sentit l'adolescente se calmer peu à peu. Il continua à lui caresser les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, articula-t-elle. J'ai… j'ai fais…

- Tu n'ais pas forcé de me raconter si tu n'en as pas envie.

- J'ai rêvé du jour où ma mère est morte, dit-elle tout de même.

Lavi ne dit rien. Que voulez-vous dire à cela ? Il se contenta juste de la serrait encore un peu plus dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, assis sur le lit au milieu des couvertures rouges, Eslie à genoux contre Lavi.

- Il est horrible ton pyjama, murmura l'adolescente en essayant de faire de l'humour.

Lavi écarquilla les paupières, puis laissa échapper un rire.

- Tu as raison.

Son haut aux manches trois quarts était d'un bleu foncé, et son pantalon de même mais rayé de clair. Ce n'était pas le même style qu'Eslie. C'est le cœur de Lavi qui se mit à accélérer cette fois. Il percevait sous ses doigts la fine nuisette, et la douce peau de la fille. Le roux sentit également la poitrine de l'adolescente contre son torse. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pour vue que le mur, ou la compresse qui protégeait la blessure de Karwel à l'épaule. Ainsi, elle ne pouvait voir le rouge que prenaient les joues du garçon. Que devait-il faire exactement ? Le garçon finit par sourire. Autant en profiter (c'est bien un mec)… Il la colla un peu plus à lui, et ses mains se mirent à parcourir le dos de la fille, sans descendre trop bas non plus. Il y a des limites.

- Je suis désolé… vraiment.

- J'avais déjà comprit ton mot. Pas la peine de me le ressortir.

- Eslie…

Lavi la prit par les épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Je m'excuse ! Je ne suis qu'un crétin. Je ressens un réel vide depuis que tu ne me parles plus. Je t'en supplie ! Du fond du cœur ! Pardonne-moi !

- …

- Je te promets de t'aider à t'avouer pour tes sentiments… Je ferais tout ce que tu veux… mais je t'en pris pardonne-moi.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Eslie le regarda. C'était un peu ce genre d'excuses qu'elle attendait de Kanda au début de la mission. Mais c'était maintenant qu'elle les entendait. Tenait-il à ce point à ce qu'elle lui pardonne ? Nul doute à présent. Elle lui afficha un sourire. Mais Lavi se méfia. La dernière fois aussi elle lui avait sourit, et ensuite elle lui avait envoyé un « tu m'horripiles » en pleine face.

- Si tu veux voir du bonnet Va plutôt reluquer Lenalee dans les douches, dit-elle tristement.

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'ai dis, mais… je suis désolé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai sortis ça. Ou en tout cas, de quel droit je me suis permis de le dire…

- Donc tu le penses bel et bien…, dit-elle blasée.

- Hein ?... C-c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je… RAAGH ! finit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Eslie rit et lui attrapa les paumes. L'adolescente avait comprit ce qu'il cherchait à dire. Mais voir Lavi mal à l'aise, cherchant ses mots et s'enfonçant, elle adorait le voir comme ça.

- C'est bon, arrêtes de t'en faire.

- …

- Mais tu as des efforts à faire alors, dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Lavi rit et la reprit dans ses bras. Il était heureux. Heureux, comme jamais encore il ne l'avait été. L'adolescente regarda son visage illuminé. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi content. Eslie croisa le regard vert du garçon. Tout deux se mirent à rougir. Lavi, gêné, tourna la tête en se raclant la gorge.

- Je… je ferais mieux de retourner dans ma chambre et te laisser dormir. On a encore du temps avant l'aube, dit-il en se levant du matelas.

Eslie lui attrapa la main pour le retenir. Le garçon pivota la tête et l'interrogea du regard.

- N-Ne me laisse pas… s'il te plait… reste avec moi… cette nuit…

Le roux lui afficha un sourire triste. Il aurait très bien put sortir une vanne, lui demander si c'était qu'elle avait peur de refaire des cauchemars en la charriant. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il prit la main qui lui retenait le poignet dans la sienne, et se rassit sur les couvertures.

- Ce ne serait pas très loyale envers Yû… le pauvre…

- Lavi, rit-elle.

- Nan, mais dormir avec un garçon, c'est plutôt mal vu...

- Depuis quand ça te dérange ? On a déjà dormit ensemble…

Tout deux se mirent à rire.

- Alors, tu veux bien ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

- Mais oui, ajouta-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Eslie, après avoir calmé la bouffée de chaleur que lui provoqua cette étreinte, le remercia du regard. Le garçon se plaça sous les couvertures, mais se releva légèrement en observant la fille, assise en tailleur, avec son fameux cahier noir. Il la vit poser ses doigts sur la couverture.

- Tu m'as demandé ce que c'était la… dernière fois…

- Avant que je pète les plombs, ouais, dit-il avec un rire jaune.

- C'est Charlie qui me l'avait offert lors de mon anniversaire. C'est un peu mon journal intime, sourit-elle.

- Tu vas y écrire quoi ? demanda-t-il en la voyant ouvrir sur une page vierge.

- Je vais y écrire ce dont j'ai rêvé tout à l'heure.

Lavi la regarda alors transcrire sur la feuille son cauchemar. Son instinct de bookman l'aurait poussé à savoir ce qu'elle écrivait, mais il ne demanda pas et ne chercha pas à lire. Il se contenta juste de la regarder, elle. Son visage avait retrouvé l'éclat qu'elle avait perdu. Eslie était encore plus belle qu'avant. Il se laissa plonger dans son merveilleux regard bleu, comme on se laisse porter par la mer.

- Lavi… pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- … Euh… Je ne sais pas trop, dit-il en détournant le regard. Est-ce que… tu m'en veux ?

- De quoi ?

- De te regarder… de t'avoir vu nue… de t'avoir reluqué lorsque Allen t'avait enfermé avec moi…

- Tu m'as quoi !

- T'avais pas remarqué… ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi tu rougissais alors ?

- J-je rougis beaucoup, dit-elle pour détourner la question. Mais tu as osé me… !

Lavi se frotta la tête. On ne pouvait devenir plus écarlate. Non mais quel idiot ! Pourquoi il lui avait dit ? Il ne voulait pas non plus lui dire qu'il avait eu envie de l'embrasser ? Une chose est sur, il n'allait pas non plus lui dire qu'il avait regardé son décolleté, et encore moins qu'il l'avait regardé par la fenêtre…

- Lavi, ça va ?

- Hein ?... euh, oui…

- Ne soit pas gêné, je m'en fiche de ça. T'es un homme après tout, rit-elle. Et tu as un caractère assez frivole !

- … Merci, ajouta-t-il avec ironie.

- Je ne te l'ai pas dis l'autre jour, mais… les cheveux lâchés ça te va très bien.

- … Oh !... Merci.

Eslie rangea son carnet, ramena le drap sur elle, regarda Lavi qui lui souriait puis ferma les yeux. Le garçon sourit encore plus en voyant la chaîne en argent qu'elle portait autour du coup, et qui descendait jusqu' à l'entrebâillement de ses… Arrgh ! Et voilà qu'il recommençait ! L'adolescente se tourna et colla son dos au torse du garçon, qui laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

- Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère…

Le garçon sourit, entoura la fille de ses bras et rapprocha sa tête de sa nuque. Elle avait peur du sommeil, il le sentait bien.

- Ne t'en fais pas, murmura-t-il. Tu peux t'endormir je suis là.

- Bonne nuit Lavi.

- Toi aussi…

Les rayons traversaient les rideaux, donnant à la pièce une agréable douceur. L'héritier des bookmen se réveilla doucement, ses bras toujours autour de son amie. Quelques rayons frappaient le visage, encore endormit, de celle-ci. Elle dormait paisiblement. Les cauchemars n'avaient pas du refaire surface. Lavi poussa une mèche argentée qui recouvrait le visage d'Eslie. Il la regarda, encore et toujours, durant de longues minutes. Il partit très loin, mais sa vision ne quitta pas l'adolescente. Il se vit, la mission terminée, rentrer avec elle à la maison, la féliciter d'avoir trouvée l'Innocence, pendant que Tap et Johnny le pousserait involontairement. De nouveau, il se retrouverait lèvres à lèvres, mais cette fois… cette fois… Que lui dirait-il ?

Lavi sortit de ses pensées. Il fixa la bouche de Karwel. Si l'autre jour avait été une pulsion, alors il en avait de nouveau une. Il posa une main sur la joue de la fille, puis déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles qui s'offraient à lui. Cette douceur, ce bien être qui ressentit… ce n'était qu'un simple baiser volé, mais il ne put empêcher son cœur de fondre de bonheur. Lavi s'apprêta à retirer ses lèvres, mais au contraire, il les pressa un peu plus. Il finit par se détacher de la jeune fille, sans lui adresser un regard. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, et fixa ses pieds.

- J'ai chaud… C'est normal ? se demanda-t-il en éventant son haut.

Il se leva et sans bruit se dirigea vers la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette toujours allongée sur le lit, sourit, puis sortit dans le couloir le cœur serrait. Le claquement de la porte, se refermant doucement, réveilla Eslie. Elle se frotta les yeux et s'assit. Ses lèvres la brûlaient. Quelle curieuse sensation… L'adolescente regarda la place vide à côté d'elle et sourit.

- Je crois que je t'aime un peu plus chaque jour qui passe…

Tous étaient réunis dans le hall. Aujourd'hui, ils leur faillaient trouver l'Innocence. Pour couvrir plus d'espace, chacun partit d'un côté. La ville était calme, le jour venait à peine de se lever, et l'humidité de l'air se fixait à leur peau. Eslie marchait lentement dans la rue peu peuplée, jetant un coup d'œil de tous les côtés possibles. Lenalee lui avait dit que l'Innocence pouvait avoir n'importe quelle forme. Aussi bien objet, animal, homme, végétal… Autrement dit, l'adolescente était perdue et ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte d'une des maisons qui avait été touché par l'essence divine. Le vieil homme qui y habitait, avait été retrouvé par sa femme qui l'avait entendu tomber, alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre. Cela se trouvait donc dehors ?

- Oh ! Mais il s'agit de miss je-ne-mange-pas-de-poisson !

Karwel se retourna vers la personne qui parlait dans son dos. C'était l'homme aux grosses lunettes qu'elle avait rencontré au bord du lac. Il lui afficha un large sourire, cigarette toujours entre les dents. Eslie le salua étonnait.

- Vous avez finis votre « besogne » ? rit-elle.

- Nan, pas encore…

- Mais, il n'y a pas de mine dans les parages. Vous travaillez où ?

- Qui t'as dis que j'étais mineur ?

- Vous ne l'êtes pas ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Si. Cependant je suis là pour des raisons bien différentes…

- Lesquelles ?

- … Et avec ton copain, ça va mieux ?

- Oui, beaucoup mieux ! Mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu.

- Peu importe, sourit-il.

L'exorciste baissa la tête en soufflant. L'homme perdit le sourire quelques secondes. Ses yeux venaient de se fixer sur la croix en argent, cousu sur l'uniforme noir de la jeune fille, au niveau du cœur.

- Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta l'adolescente.

- Serais-tu… une exorciste ? demanda-t-il avec de grands yeux.

- Hein ? Oh ! Oui.

- Intéressant, murmura-t-il.

- Je dois vous laisser. Moi aussi je dois accomplir mon travail.

- Peut-être pourrais-je t'aider ? Ou du moins t'accompagner.

- Pourquoi pas, mais… et votre travail ?

- Il peut bien patienter, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire votre nom ?

- Peu importe…

- …, soupira la jeune fille.

Ils se mirent en route à travers la ville, dans le plus grand silence. Karwel avait beau réfléchir, et réfléchir encore, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la position du cristal divin.

- Tu enquêtes sur les comas qui apparaissent dans la ville, c'est ça ?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle.

- La maison blanche juste avant la boutique d'antiquités, c'est la première qui a été touché, dit-il en pointant l'index de sa main protégée par une mitaine. Si ça peut t'intéresser ?

Eslie hocha la tête. Ils frappèrent à la porte, qui laissa apparaître une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Karwel entreprit alors une conversation, qui malheureusement ne menait nulle part.

- Vous êtes sur qui ne s'est rien passait avant ? Rien de particulier ?

- Non, je suis vraiment déso… Ah ! Ziz ! Reviens là ! cria-t-elle alors qu'un chat noir avec un collier vert clair, vint lui passer entre les jambes pour filler à l'autre bout de la rue, et se placer sur la fenêtre de la maison de l'homme comateux. Tant pis, il reviendra. Toujours à se balader celui-là ! Je suis sincèrement désolé, je ne vois pas, reprit-elle.

Eslie et l'homme la remercièrent, puis tournèrent les talons. L'exorciste s'arrêta alors devant l'un des stands de l'antiquaire, et se mis à observer les objets proposés. Un homme droit à moustaches, en costume noir, s'approcha d'elle.

- Puis-je vous aider ?

- Hum… oui. Ce collier, dit-elle en montrant l'un des bijoux.

Il s'agissait un objet de couleur pourpre composait en deux parties. L'une était un épais ruban, on ne peu plus simple, dont la seconde partie, d'une énorme forme ronde décorée, si rattachait.

- Oh ! Oui, l'un des colliers de la Duchesse Délembrun, dit-il avec un sourire passionné.

- Quelle immondice ! C'est d'une horreur, insista l'homme à lunettes.

- Et comment pouvez-vous en juger ? Vous, un mineur, qui n'a aucune référence dans ce domaine, incendia-t-il de sa voix bourgeoise.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour si peu, rit l'homme. Et puis, de toute façon, je pense que mes yeux peuvent différencier la beauté entre une chose ravissante, et ce détritus qu'aime porter les gens de la Cour. Plus c'est gros, plus c'est moche, et plus les gens les envies. Ils ne comprennent pas que la simple beauté de la peau d'une femme, et bien plus importante et ravissante que toutes les parures qu'elle portera.

- Evidement, quelqu'un comme vous ne peu avoir un point de vu différent vis-à-vis de la richesse, la beauté et le luxe, méprit le vendeur. Pour vous ce sont plus les mots crasse, sexe et alcool qui leurs sont associés.

- Et charlatan, escroc et en faillite pour les hommes de votre catégorie…

- S'il-vous plait, dit Eslie pour calmer les esprits.

- Je disais donc, que ce collier n'est pas un model unique. J'avais son jumeau, il y a peu. Mais je l'ai vendu, et pour une utilité que vous n'imagineriez pas, soupira-t-il. Seule la couleur diffère. Il vous intéresse ?

- Heu… non, merci, dit-elle toujours en fixant l'objet.

Le fumeur à côté d'elle faillit laisser échapper un rire en voyant le vendeur devenir rouge de colère. Ils lui faisaient perdre son temps. Eslie laissa échapper un cri et partit en courant. Son camarade se tourna vers le vendeur.

- Quoi encore ? Si vous n'achetez rien, autant en faire de même que votre amie.

- Je vais en faire de même, mais avant je voulais juste revenir sur cette histoire de gens de « la catégorie inférieurs », et de mes références en bijoux. Je sais, de quoi je parle.

- Vous êtes Bourgois ? balança l'homme en costume de façon cynique.

L'homme prit sa cigarette entre ses doigts pour pouvoir bien articuler ce qu'il allait dire, son nom. Il enleva également ses lunettes ridicules. Le moustachu tomba sur les genoux. Il connaissait toutes les personnes importantes. C'était sa passion, et pourquoi il avait ouvert son magasin.

- Vous avez l'air de me connaître, sourit-il.

- Comment… Pourquoi… vous baladez-vous sous ce costume si vous… ?

- Allons, allons… parce que je suis un mineur. D'où mes vêtements.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! C'est inutile, enfin je dire vous êtes…

- Oui, oui, je sais. Excusez moi, mais il me faut faire « de même que mon amie », sourit-il en remettant ses lunettes. J'espère que notre petit incident ne se reproduira pas.

- J-je… N'ayez point d'inquiétudes, M. le Marquis T…

- Allons, allons. Inutile de divulguer mon nom ici. J'ai… horreur de me faire remarquer. Malheureusement, mon nom n'est pas inconnu de tous. Et cela pourrait avoir de graves conséquences pour moi.

Sans plus de mots, il tourna le dos au vendeur, s'éloigna pour rejoindre l'adolescente, et connaître ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête. Cependant, il fut obligé d'accélérer le pas en la voyant courir.

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je sais où se trouve l'Innocence !

- Pardon ! s'exclama-t-il. Et comment ?

- Le collier, je parle du jumeau, c'est celui que portait le chat noir ! Ziz !

- Et ?

- Il arrive parfois, que des gens tombent dans le coma après la visite de félins, dit-elle tout en continuant à courir. J'en ais déjà entendu parler. On ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais on pense que certains chats peuvent prédire qui mourra, ou deviendra comateux en venant à leurs chevets.

- Ça ne court pas les rues ! Les chances pour tomber sur un spécimen pareil sont infimes !

- Je pense que dans notre cas, si. Ce chat court les rues. Le collier autour de son cou doit posséder une Innocence, ce qui nous amènerait à ce que j'ai dit. Sa propriétaire nous l'a dit ! Il part souvent se balader. Cela doit correspondre aux gens atteints. A chaque sortie, en leur rendant visite, l'Innocence a du entrer en contacte avec eux et provoquer ce sommeil profond. Ce qui nous ramène aux chats extralucides ! De même, ça explique la couleur verte du collier !

- C'est tirait par les poils ton truc… mais ça reste possible, admit-il.

Eslie sourit, puis tous deux se mirent à cavaler après l'animal noir. Après un signe de tête, le « marquis » et l'exorciste se séparèrent. L'adolescente continua de courser le chat, tendit que l'homme la perdit de vue en disparaissant dans une autre rue, afin de pouvoir prendre l'avantage sur l'animal. Eslie s'éloignait de plus en plus de sa cible. Elle savait comment prendre de la vitesse, cependant, cette option était impensable. Et l'homme ne suffirait pas à l'aider. Il fallait avertir les autres. Elle se mit alors à hurler leurs noms. Allen, qui ne se trouvait très loin, finit par la rejoindre, interrogateur.

- C'est ce chat qui possède l'Innocence !

- Tu es sur ?

L'adolescente acquiesça. Le garçon prévint les autres à l'aide de Timcanpy.

- Allen tourne ! Il sort de la ville !

Les deux moines de l'ombre sautèrent par-dessus un muret, puis commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans une forêt qui bordait la ville. Le chat fit un brusque écart sur la gauche, voyant Kanda surgir devant lui. Lenalee et Lavi ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

- Je l'ai ! dit Krory, l'animal entre les mains.

Un puissant feulement se fit entendre, et toutes griffes dehors, le fauve noir se libéra de son étreinte. Les plus rapides, Arystar grâce à son vol, Lavi avec son maillet et Lenalee ses bottes, partirent devant, afin de pouvoir le prendre en étau grâce aux autres restés derrière. Le chat stoppa sa course, encerclé. Les exorcistes immobiles, attendirent ses prochains mouvements pour ne pas l'effrayer. Le félin prit appuis sur ses pattes arrière, près à une nouvelle fuite.

- Prêt ? dit Walker.

Ce qu'il s'en suivit, se déroula en une fraction de seconde. Une vive lumière violette surgit, et frappa de plein fouet l'animal. Il fut projeté avec violence contre un énorme tronc, sous les yeux des exorcistes, qui n'avaient eu le temps de faire le moindre geste. Le craquement des os se brisant contre l'écorce, le crâne déformé, un frisson leur parcouru la moelle épinière. Le corps inerte du chat se laissait tomber, mais était retenu par une main tachée de sang. Les doigts resserraient de plus en plus sa tête du cadavre, et l'enfonçaient encore dans l'arbre.

- Ça commence à être long là, dit l'homme à lunettes.

- Toi…, murmura Allen.

- Tu le connais ? demanda Eslie.

Le garçon à la cicatrice tourna les yeux vers Lavi et Krory.

- Cul de bouteille, dit lentement le bookman.

- Vous n'avez pas un autre surnom ? demanda-t-il épuisé.

Kanda et Lenalee froncèrent les sourcils. Yû, Allen, et Lavi activèrent leur Innocence sous l'incompréhension de Karwel.

- Ça faisait longtemps, gamin…

- Eslie… dit prudemment le clown couronné.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Tyki… Mikk…

Eslie vit l'homme afficher un large sourire. Sa peau s'assombrit pour atteindre un gris fonçait, et des stigmates noirs en formes de croix se dessinèrent sur son front. Ses vêtements larges laissèrent places à une chemise blanche, et un pantalon noir de costume. Le bas était maintenu par une ceinture, avec une chaîne sur le côté droit et deux cartes carrelées noires et blanches, accroché en porte clef. De somptueuses chaussures cirées se trouvaient désormais à ses pieds. L'homme rangea ses grosses lunettes en cul de bouteilles, dévoilant ses yeux dorés et son grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche. Il arracha le collier vert et balança la dépouille.

- Oh ! J'ai tachée ma chemise…

- Tu as devant toi un Noé, termina le garçon aux cheveux blancs. Il s'agit d'un des « frères » du Compte Millénaire. En faite, l'âme de Noé c'est divisée est à prit possession de plusieurs corps. Ils ont pour but la destruction de l'Innocence et de l'Humanité. Leurs pouvoirs sont phénoménaux.

- La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu c'était…

- Au Japon, dit Lenalee.

- Tes cheveux ont repoussaient ma parole.

Tyki lui sourit. A l'époque, les exorcistes se devaient de retrouver les maréchaux, et en particulier le Maréchal Marian Cross. Beaucoup avaient engagé le combat contre les descendants de Noé. Allen, crut mort, était alors revenu après un séjour à l'aile asiatique avec une arme anti-akuma bien plus puissante et résistante, le clown couronné de Dieu. Les Noés s'étaient alors repliés. Cross resta introuvable, et les exorcistes rentrèrent à la Congrégation avec le Maréchal Tiedoll. Depuis, les rencontres entre les deux camps avaient été rares.

- Dommage que tu sois exorciste, je t'aimais bien, sourit tristement Tyki Mikk à Eslie. Mais merci pour l'innoce…

Kro s'était emparait du bijou, et les prêtres noirs se mirent à courir séparément. Le vampire passa l'Innocence à Karwel, qui couru sans regarder dans quelle direction chacun se dirigeait.

- Hum. Dommage. Akumas, à l'attaque.

Eslie entendit des rires dans son dos. Une immonde odeur de fer envahit l'air. Encore et toujours cette odeur. Elle les entendait. Des ombres semblaient la suivre. Vers où aller ? Des cris résonnaient. L'adolescente reconnus Lenalee et Allen. Pourvu qu'ils n'aient rien. Un akuma niveau trois fit irruption devant la fille.

- Pas si vite.

- Rend-nous ça, dit un autre derrière elle.

- INNOCENCE ACTIVATION !

Sabre en main, Eslie se jeta sur le monstre d'en face qui se décala et l'envoya du poing contre un arbre. Endolorie, elle se releva et reparti à la charge, katana en avant. Elle se prépara à frapper quand, comme attendu, l'akuma se décala. Pareillement que lorsqu'elle avait combattu contre Kanda, elle avait changé son arme de main, et frappa à présent avec la main gauche, transperçant l'akuma qui disparu. Elle se tourna pour s'occuper de l'autre, mais ne le vit pas. L'adolescente regarda de tous les côtés, affolée. Un horrible rictus sonna derrière elle, puis une énorme vague de chaleur lui parcouru le dos. Elle tourna la tête devant le mur de feu se dressant devant elle, qui disparu presque instantanément. Lavi, maillet en main, lui sauta au cou, la faisant tomber au sol.

- Mais t'es complètement folle de partir seule, alors que tu n'as encore pas de golem ! cria-t-il. J'ai… j'ai eu si peur.

Eslie l'enlaça également. Il l'avait encore sauvé.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! dit-il une main sur chaque joue.

- D'accord.

Eslie sourit en voyant tous les autres exorcistes, sains et saufs, accourir. Cependant, elle passa très vite ses mains devant le nez. Les poils de sa nuque s'hérissèrent.

- Quelle horreur !

- De quoi ? demanda Lavi inquiet.

- Tu ne sens pas ! C'est pire de d'habitude pourtant !

- De quoi tu me parles ?

- Mais de l'odeur qui règne ici ! Tu ne sens pas cette odeur de fer, de sang ! Cette puanteur !

- Je ne sens absolument rien…

- Ils arrivent, dit-elle.

L'air devenait de plus en plus irrespirable, tellement le parfum était présent. L'œil d'Allen s'affola, et son visage se décomposa en voyant le fléau qui se dirigeait vers eux. Une centaine d'akumas s'avançaient. Kanda sortit son sabre. Ils ne seraient jamais assez. Kro activa également son Innocence. Son visage se creusa, et sa mèche blanche se dressa sur la tête.

L'odeur était insupportable.

- ESLIE !

L'adolescente venait de se mettre à hurler. Une intolérable souffrance lui parcouru la chaire. Elle avait l'impression que tout son corps était écartelé, que tous ses os se rompaient les uns après les autres, que la moindre partie de sa peau lui était arrachée. Pleurant de douleur, hurlant, Eslie les mains refermées sur la tenue de Lavi se crispèrent. Tous se tournèrent paniqués devant ce spectacle. Même les akumas, surpris, n'avançaient plus. Le bookman continua, apeuré, à l'interpeller.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Eslie !

Le visage brouillé par les larmes, elle tourna la tête vers Arystar.

- Arrêtez, murmura-t-elle.

Un akuma se jeta sur eux, mais katana en main, Karwel se leva d'un coup et délivra son âme. Elle s'effondra de nouveaux à genoux, criant à pleins poumons. Un horrible craquement retentit dans la forêt. Le tibia de la jeune fille venait de se briser en deux et s'allongeait lentement de quelques centimètres. Elle savait ce qu'il se passait. Ce qui l'étonnait, c'est que jamais encore cela n'était arrivait tout seul. Certes, il y avait beaucoup d'akumas, mais la raison devait se trouver ailleurs. Il y avait un élément déclencheur.

- Arystar…, se plaint-elle.

Lavi tendit la main en voyant la fille crier de plus belle. A présent, c'était ses côtes qui se modifiaient. Il fallait arrêter ça…

- Pitié, Arystar… ajouta-t-elle en crachant du sang.

- Eslie !

Kanda se précipita sur elle pour la soutenir. Elle lui fit cependant non de la tête. Elle plaça ses bras autour de son ventre. Lavi regarda le sol. Un étrange liquide s'y déversait. Il leva les yeux et le vit dégouliner sur les bras nus de l'adolescente. La peau de son visage semblait s'arracher toute seule. Il en était de même pour d'autres parties de son corps. Le sang coulait de plus en plus abondamment. Il fallait, absolument, arrêter cela…

- Arystar ! Désactivez-vous ! hurla-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Par pitié, désactivez votre Innocence ! supplia-t-elle.

Confus, Arystar resta sans rien faire. Tous restaient choqués entre ce spectacle atroce, et cette demande impensable dans une situation pareille. L'adulte envoya ses yeux de tous les côtés, ne savant que faire.

- ARYSTAR !

Une onde de choque vint détruire les akumas situaient derrière le vampire. Cette onde s'était formée par le cri d'Eslie. Le voyant toujours pétrifié, elle se leva et hurla du plus fort qu'elle pouvait vers les akumas qui l'entouraient, disparaissant les uns après les autres. Si elle ne pouvait arrêter sa transformation, autant profité de son hurlement pour en détruire le plus possible. Sa gorge se remplissait de sang, à cause les déchirements de la chaire due à sa modification, ce qui provoqua l'arrêt des ses cris. L'hémoglobine lui coula de la bouche. Karwel s'effondra au sol sous la douleur. Kanda se dirigea vers le vampire et lui mit une gifle pour le réveiller.

- Désactive, ordonna-t-il froidement. DESACTIVE !

Krory s'exécuta, une larme lui coulant sur la joue. Lavi se précipita sur le corps d'Eslie qui avait perdu connaissance. Les derniers akumas présents s'emparèrent des exorcistes. Tyki arriva à pas lents.

- Quel spectacle tragique…

Il se pencha vers Eslie allongée par terre, tourna les yeux vers le rouquin plaqué au sol par un niveau trois, sourit et s'empara de la partie ornée du collier, qu'il écrasa dans sa main.

- Toujours pas le Cœur, dit-il en laissant glisser la poussière verte de sa main. Mais ça fait en toujours une de moins sur la surface de cette planète. Je vous les laisse, dit-il aux créatures du Compte.

Mikk alluma une cigarette, afficha un sourire d'adieu et tourna les talons pour disparaître dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Les akumas rirent.

- On va tous vous pourrir.

Lavi sentit le genou de la créature lui écraser la tête. Un gémissement retentit, et elle se retrouva une lame plantée dans l'estomac. Eslie, debout à moitié, une main toujours sur son ventre, enfonça encore un peu plus le tranchant dans la l'horrible machine.

- Ne le… touche pas.

Kanda profita de la surprise, pour donner un coup de tête en arrière afin de se libérer, et faire de même avec les akumas qu'il restait. Un silence de mort envahit les lieux.

- E-Eslie, ça va ? demanda Lavi.

- Mieux, on va dire…

- Qu'est-ce que c'était cette chose ? questionna froidement Yû.

- Ça ? dit-elle en laissant échapper un rire. Vous venez d'entre voir… ce qu'il se passe lorsque mon Innocence symbiotique s'active.

- … C'est du… au vingt-sept pourcent ? C'est ça, les risques ?

- Exactement Yû. Je n'arrive pas à entrer en total résonance (comme vous dites) avec elle… C'est la première fois qu'elle s'active d'elle-même par contre, murmura-t-elle.

Lavi regarda le liquide rouge continuer de couler. Son corps avait beau avoir repris une forme normale, la peau qui s'était arrachée n'était pas revenue.

- Laisse-moi examiner ça.

L'adolescente souleva son haut, révélant une profonde entaille au ventre. Le bookman fronça les sourcils et regarda la jeune fille. Le plus tôt serait le mieux, et Karwel l'avait comprit. Bâton entre les dents, son haut ouvert au niveau de l'estomac, Kanda lui tenant une main, elle se retenait de crier le plus qu'elle pouvait à chaque coup d'aiguille qui lui traversait la peau. Lavi, mâchoires serraient, s'en voulait de la faire autant souffrir, mais recoudre la plait était la seule chose à faire. Une fois terminé, Lenalee aida à panser les blessures moins importantes. Eslie s'endormit. Kanda la prit dans les bras.

- Inutile de rester là. Il vaut mieux rentrer à la Congrégation.

- On a qu'à prendre le train, dit Allen.

- Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution.

Tous du même avis, ils se mirent en route. L'Innocence était détruite, les gens devaient être sortis de leur sommeil, plus rien ne les retenait.

Quelque chose reflétait de la lumière au niveau du cœur de l'homme. Un métal, un bijou… Elle ne savait pas. Tous ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait peur, qu'elle allait mourir.

- Viens avec nous, sourit le visage.

Ce sourire, comme il lui faisait peur. La fillette regarda ce que l'homme tenait dans la main. Une petite arme à feu. L'autre humain, une énorme chaîne. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'objet en argent qui lui envoyait un rayon de lumière dans les yeux. Toutefois, voyant la main s'avançait vers elle, la jeune fille partit de sous le lit, couru jusqu'à la porte, sortit dans le vent, trébucha et termina sa course dans un fossé.

Eslie ouvrit les yeux. Elle se redressa. L'adolescente se trouvait allongé sur une couchette de train. Kro et Allen dormaient. Lenalee sourit et Kanda la regarda impassible.

- Tu te sens bien ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Krory se sens mal. Il s'accable, comme quoi, c'est à cause de lui que tu es comme ça… Tu es sur que tout va bien ?

Eslie leva les yeux vers le kendora.

- On est toujours en France ?

- On roule depuis deux heures.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, puis elle se leva et sortie de la cabine. Tous cherchèrent à la suivre, inquiets, en la voyant courir vers l'arrière du wagon.

† † † † †

Lavi regardait le paysage défiler. Il avait eu besoin de sortir, et il faisait bon dehors. Le golem noir qui volait près de lui se plaça en face de son visage. A toute vitesse, l'héritier accepta la conversation.

_- Allo, Lavi…_

- Panda ! Tu as terminé les recherches ?

_- Oui…_

- Que ce passe-t-il ? dit Lavi sérieux en entendant le ton froid de son grand père.

_- J'ai un problème._

- …

_- Je n'ai absolument rien trouvait sur elle._

- Quoi ? Mais… Mais c'est impossible ! Personne ne peut rester sans aucune information sur sa vie ! Tu es le meilleur ! C'est impossible que tu n'ais rien trouvé !

_- Calme-toi. Je sais qu'elle a été adoptée à treize ans par Charlie. Son nom de famille n'est pas de lui, elle doit donc l'avoir depuis sa naissance. Du côté du nom, aucune trace. Je n'ai rien trouvé. La dernière chose que je sais, c'est qu'elle est arrivée en Angleterre à dix ans par bateau et qu'elle avait un ticket._

- …

_- Mais avant ça, toute sa vie en France, rien. Désolé. Ton amie à eut une existence pire qu'un fantôme. On pourrait presque dire qu'avant son arrivé au Royaume-Uni, elle n'a jamais existé…_

- … Bien. Je te remercie.

_- Désolé, gamin._

- Je te tien au courant de notre trajet.

_- Hum. Oh ! Une dernière chose, Lavi… N'oublis pas qui tu es._

- … A bientôt Bookman, dit-il en raccrochant.

Le roux soupira. Retour à la case départ. La porte du wagon s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître Eslie suivit des quatre autres exorcistes affolés. L'adolescente était on ne peut plus pâle.

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

- On l'ignore, dit Lenalee.

- On descend au prochain arrêt, dit froidement Eslie.

- Pardon ? Pourquoi ?

- Je veux revoir ma maison. Je dois vérifier quelque chose d'important.

- Komui nous attend, répliqua Yû.

- Deux minutes Yû. Eslie, pourquoi ? Que dois-tu vérifier ?

Lavi tenait sa chance d'en savoir plus. Dans deux secondes, il dirait qu'il était d'accord, mais avant, il voulait comprendre ce qui passait par la tête de la jeune fille.

- Je sais qui à tuer ma mère, souffla-t-elle.

Tous restèrent abasourdis.

- Qui ? demanda le roux.

Un long silence se fit avant que Karwel ne prononce les deux prochains mots auxquels elle pensait.

- Les exorcistes…


	14. Chapitre 13 : Le Ying et le Yang

**Chapitre 13 :** _Le Ying et le Yang_

Le groupe avançait lentement. Eslie regarda ses pieds. L'atmosphère était tendue, et personne ne prononçait le moindre mot depuis la nouvelle que tous avaient appris. Lavi l'avait fixé pendant un bon moment, avant de dire « d'accord », et les exorcistes étaient descendus du train. Depuis, il ne lui avait même pas jeté un regard. Le roux avançait devant, au côté de Kanda. L'adolescente voulait en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là. Cependant, elle regrettait d'un certain côté. Peut être avait-elle réduit à néant les liens d'amitiés qu'elle avait réussit à créer. La fille ne pouvait néanmoins leur en vouloir. C'est vrai. Eslie avait pourtant eu l'occasion d'effacer ça. Allen était venu la voir, lui demandant si elle ne leur mentait pas juste pour y aller. Après tout, Kanda ne les aurait pas laissé y aller. Mission terminée, retour à la Congrégation. Eslie avait toutefois ajouté qu'elle ne mentait pas. Et cela était vrai, elle ne mentait pas, et disait belle et bien la vérité. Walker lui avait alors sourit tristement, et avait rejoins le reste du groupe. Cependant, l'adolescente avait eu le temps de voir la déception sur le visage du garçon aux cheveux blancs. Depuis, elle marchait en retrait, indiquant juste de quel côté aller avant qu'ils ne se retournent et ne l'interroge du regard. Car oui, ils ne prononçaient plus la moindre phrase, ils la regardaient juste. Elle préférait encore ne plus lever les yeux vers eux.

Il valait peut être mieux que…

- Je quitte la Congrégation en rentrant…

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Euh ! Lenalee !... Désolé je pensais tout haut, dit-elle en fixant le sol.

Lee lui afficha un sourit.

- Ne pense pas des choses pareilles. Tu es une exorciste et on a tous besoin de toi…

- Arrête…

- Je ne mens pas Eslie, ajouta Lenalee d'une voix douce. Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé. Aujourd'hui, tu es avec nous. Personne ne t'en veut. Tu fais partie de la famille à présent…

- Arrête !

- …

- Arrête, s'il te plait… Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, même si tu le crois. Tu trouves vraiment que l'on ressemble à une famille ? Tu trouves vraiment que tout va bien ?

Lenalee baissa les yeux. Eslie, après un silence, laissa échapper un rire jaune.

- J'ai vraiment tous gâché… Me revoilà au point de départ, ajouta-t-elle en posant sa main sur son front. Peu importe les efforts que je peux faire, le résultat final est que je finis toujours par me faire détester… En faite, je me mets toute seule à l'écart…

- Pour beaucoup, les premiers jours en exorciste ne sont pas faciles. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout rentrera dans l'ordre, sourit la fille aux cheveux verts. Laisse-leur le temps de digérer l'information.

- C'est toujours ce que me disait Charlie… Ne t'inquiète pas, tous rentrera dans l'ordre. Pourtant rien ne s'arrangeait.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Oublie ! Je ne veux pas t'embarrasser avec ma vie…

- Puisque je te le demande, rit Lenalee.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose… mais j'ai souvent était exclu. Les enfants me fuyaient…

- Pourquoi ça ?

- … J'ai eux le malheur d'activer mon Innocence symbiotique une fois. Complètement, je veux dire. Et un garçon m'a surpris. Tu as entrevu cette chose, alors tu peux imaginer l'effroi qu'il a eu. Bien sur, il n'a pas perdu de temps pour le répéter aux autres. Les adultes ne le croyaient pas, évidement, mais les élèves… Bref, rit l'adolescente, les insultes n'ont pas arrêté de fuser, harcèlements et autres…

- Quels genres d'insultes ?

- « Monstre », « Bête », « Démon », « Fille de diable »… Rien de bien grave, mais… moi ça me blessait vraiment. Juste parce que j'étais d'accord avec eux.

- Kanda ne voulait pas intégrer la Congrégation. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

- … A oui ?

- Lavi est venu à cause de Bookman. Moi, on est venu me prendre de force. Suman également n'a pas eu le choix…

- Suman ?

- Un exorciste, mais il est décédé il y a quelques mois. Il n'y a que Allen qui était content de l'intégrer dés le départ. Il a par ailleurs fait le trajet tous seul et a traversé le pays de part en part pour arriver jusqu'au repère. Tu verras, un jour, tu apprécieras la maison.

Eslie se força d'afficher un sourire. Lenalee lui rendit, puis rejoint la tête de groupe.

- J'espère que tu as raison, chuchota-t-elle.

Plus les exorcistes progressaient dans leur voyage, plus le ciel s'assombrissait. Seul le bruit des pas raisonnaient. Karwel regardait les différents dos qui s'offraient à elle, dix mètres plus loin. Elle observa la cape noire, légèrement en retrait, qui marchait juste devant elle. Tristement, elle chercha dans la sacoche accrochait à sa ceinture. Un discret sourire se dessina. La fille attrapa une petite poche en plastique, accéléra le pas vers l'adulte perdu dans ses pensées, et se mit à son niveau.

- Euh… Arystar ?... euh, vous allez bien ?

- Hun ? Oh ! Eslie, sourit-il. Je vais bien, merci. Ben, ne fais pas cette tête !

La jeune fille, tellement surprise par la réponse de celui-ci, faisait de gros yeux. Elle qui s'attendait à un énorme blanc, surtout depuis l'histoire des akumas…

- Je… pardon, je pensais que vous ne me parleriez pas.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Je ne sais pas, à cause de… Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt… De vous avoir ordonné de désactiver votre Innocence. On m'a dis que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien.

- Je n'ai pas tout compris, c'est vrai. Mais tu devais avoir tes raisons, sourit-il.

- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle. Je… Tenez, c'est pour vous ! dit-elle à toute vitesse, en tendant la poche en plastique.

- Euh ! C'est quoi ?

- Des morceaux de poires ! C'est… pour me pardonner !

- Pardon ? rit-il.

- Je sais que c'est totalement idiot, mais…

L'homme éclata de rire, et prit la poche.

- Tu es trop mignonne.

- Euh… j-je, je, je…, rougit-elle.

- Cesse de t'en faire pour tout, dit-il gentiment. Tu te prends trop la tête. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire toute cette… euh… mise en scène, va-t-on dire. Je n'ai rien à dire. Après tout, moi aussi, j'ai bien faillis tuer Allen et Lavi.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Ils venaient me chercher, mais je ne l'ai croyais pas au début. Car Eliade m'avait dit que…

- Arystar ?

- Eliade, murmura-t-il.

- Je suis désolée ! Je n'aurais pas due demander !

- Ce n'est rien…

Pourtant, l'adulte se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. L'adolescente chercha à le consoler pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Mais peut importe ce qu'elle faisait, rien n'arrêtait le déluge. Elle le vit marcher tel un zombie, dépasser Kanda et s'effondrer quelques mètres plus loin. Lenalee le releva, fit un signe de tête à Eslie pour lui dire de ne pas s'en faire, et rejoint la tête du groupe. Une nouvelle fois, Karwel se retrouva seule, derrière. Lenalee étant la seule fille, peut être qu'elle voulait juste la soutenir. Avec Arystar, le courant était directement passé, mais l'homme était beaucoup trop gentil. En y réfléchissant, leurs comportements envers elle ne l'étonnaient plus. Malgré tout, le doute existait bel et bien pour le reste des apôtres de dieu. Allen, était adorable, mais sa foi envers les exorcistes devait être grande si Lenalee lui avait dit la vérité. Ensuite, pour Lavi, l'ayant déjà vu en colère, elle ne voulait plus revivre cela. Quand à Kanda, elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Lui et son caractère… L'histoire allait sûrement s'ébruiter au sein de la Congrégation, et tout ne ferait que se répéter, une fois de plus.

- Eslie !

L'adolescente leva la tête vers la fille aux deux couettes qui l'appelait au loin.

- On va faire une pause dans la prochaine ville, ça te va ? Cela ferait du bien à tout le monde.

- Oui, pas de problème, acquiesça-t-elle.

Karwel entra dans l'une des petites boutiques en bordure du village. Elle prit un ou deux fruits, une baguette de pain (spécialité de la France, ne surtout pas l'oublier), un morceau de fromage et une tranche de jambon. La fille les posa sur le comptoir et paya la vielle dame qui se situait derrière.

- Je te trouve enfin, dit Krory qui venait de surgir dans son dos. Tu pouvais nous prévenir que tu allais dans le magasin d'à côté.

- Pardon, j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

L'homme en noir sourit tristement, et déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille, dont le visage s'enflamma.

- P-Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

- J'ai l'impression que tu manques d'amour aujourd'hui, rit-il. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste amicale. Comme si j'embrassais une petite sœur qui ne se sent pas bien.

- Une sœur…

- … Tu n'arrives pas te sortir cette histoire de la tête, pas vrai ?

- …

- Allez viens, on mange tous dehors.

- Je… j'ai besoin de rester seule un petit peu, dit-elle timidement.

- Viens au moins dehors, insista Arystar tristement.

- D'accord, se résigna Eslie.

- Une dernière chose ! Arrête de me vouvoyer, s'il te plait.

L'adolescente rit, puis l'accompagna à l'extérieur. Ce n'est que là qu'elle vit ce qu'avait prit le vampire pour le repas. Évidement, il était les bras chargés (vous l'aurez deviné) de poires, ce qui la fit sourire encore un peu plus. Krory rejoint le groupe, assit au bord du chemin en pierre, au milieu de l'herbe. Eslie s'assit plus loin, sur un rocher de calcaire blanc. Elle ouvrit le pain en deux déposa le fromage et le jambon de porc à l'intérieur, puis croqua dedans par petites bouchées.

- Kro, te voilà enfin ! rit Lavi. Tu en as mis du temps.

- Je m'inquiétais pour Eslie.

Un silence tomba sur le groupe.

- Elle ne va pas bien du tout, dit doucement Lenalee sous le regard étonnait du rouquin.

- A oui ? demanda-t-il tristement.

Arystar hocha la tête, et dit qu'elle voulait rester seule un petit moment. La fille du groupe leur révéla la conversation qu'elles avaient eue, et partagea ce qu'Eslie lui avait révélé sur son passé.

- Elle a peur d'être jugée, ou de ce que l'on peut penser.

- Il faut avouer que l'on a tous était choqué par sa révélation, dit Allen. Et… je ne sais pas… On aurait peut être due être un peu moins froid avec elle…

- Et que voulais-tu que l'on dise ? demanda Lavi tristement. On est tous mal à l'aise, et on ignore tous quoi dire maintenant.

- Je veux dire que l'on sait qu'elle est sensible, et qu'elle se pose beaucoup trop de questions pour se sentir bien. Je pense que tu as pu le remarquer, non ? Surtout toi Lavi, ajouta le benjamin du groupe.

- …

- Vous savez ce que je pense ?

- Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ? dit froidement Kanda à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

- Elle est sur le point de revivre un passage tragique de sa vie. C'est quelque chose qui doit être suffisamment horrible pour elle. Et je ne pense pas qu'on l'aide en la laissant seule, même si c'est elle qui le veut. On devrait, je ne sais pas…

- Peut être lui sourire déjà, continua Kanda sur le même ton froid.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? dirent à l'unisson les exorcistes.

- Après tout, on ignore tous ce qu'il c'est passé ce soir là. Même elle. On a pas le droit de juger, ajouta Allen qui avait entamé son quinzième sandwich.

Lavi se leva, pour améliorer la circulation du sang qui était en train de lui provoquer des fourmis dans les jambes.

- Et puis, pourquoi les exorcistes ne pourraient pas être des pourris ? dit Lavi sous le regard choqué de tous. Pardon, je pensais tout haut. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il y a bien des gens comme Luberier…

- Ce n'est pas un exorciste, dit Kanda.

Tous avaient eut l'occasion de le voir, il y a quelques semaines. Malcolm C. Luberier, était l'inspecteur général et légat plénipotentiaire de l'administration centrale. Il se trouvait envoyé par le Vatican afin de surveiller la Congrégation, et se trouvait accompagné de son subordonné, l'inspecteur Howard Link. Après ne pas avoir réussit à trouver Cross au Japon, Luberier avait débarqué, furieux, de ne pas avoir son interprète, avec qui, il voulait s'entretenir au sujet d'Allen.

Ensuite, il s'était occupé du cas de Lenalee et de son Innocence qui agissait d'elle-même. Komui et lui avaient eu une sérieuse discussion, et la jeune fille avait finalement suivit Luberier. Elle tenait à se battre pour ses amis, et à être utile. Après avoir rendu ses bottes noires, Hevlaska lui avait redonné quelques jours plus tard, sur ordre de l'inspecteur général. Komui avait débarqué, et une dispute avait repris. Il hurlait qu'elle ne devait plus combattre, tandis qu'en face, l'homme répétait qu'elle seule pouvait contrôler les bottes. Lenalee avait donc avalé la pierre divine contre les plaintes de son frère. De nouvelles chaussures apparurent alors, faite avec le sang de l'exorciste. C'est pourquoi elle voulait absolument venir pour cette mission. Pour montrer qu'elle pouvait de nouveau se battre.

Cet homme horrible voulait, de plus, arrêter toutes les missions durant quelques mois, afin de créer une armée de nouveaux exorcistes. Heureusement, il n'eut pas raison de cette demande.

- Je le sais bien Kanda. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'y a pas que des gens bien (à mon humble avis) au sein de la Congrégation…

- Je le sais bien, murmura Yû.

- Et si on changer de conversation ? demanda Krory.

Tous furent d'accord. Lee se pencha vers l'oreille du porteur de Mugen, qui comme a son habitude, manger du Soba. Oui, il avait réussit à s'en procurer.

- Kanda ?

- …

- Kanda ?

- …

- …

Le garçon se prit un coup de sandwich sur la tête.

- Tu pourrais me répondre !

- Tu parles près de mon oreille, comment veux-tu que je ne t'entende pas ?

- Tu es proche d'Eslie, non ?

- Tu ne vas pas commençais avec ça… Pas plus que ça, je vous l'ai déjà dis, répliqua le japonais agacé.

- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas la voir, alors ? dit Lenalee en ignorant la dernière phrase du japonais.

- Tu écoutes ce que je te dis ?

- Elle aussi elle t'aime bien.

- … Non tu ne m'écoutes pas, soupira-t-il.

Il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille qui le regarda avec ses grands yeux, et ses longs cils battant doucement. Elle lui faisait les yeux de chien battu ou quoi ? A peine cinq secondes plus tard, le garçon aux cheveux longs soupira, se leva, et se dirigea vers Eslie. La chinoise afficha un sourire de vainqueur. Elle devait être l'une des rares personnes qu'il acceptait d'écouter.

† † † † †

Eslie termina son repas, puis observa le groupe en face. Elle ne les entendait pas de la où elle était. La fille les vit se lever, et ranger le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient sortis. Le groupe paraissait beaucoup plus détendu d'un seul coup. Des sourires se dessinaient sur certains visages. Rien de tel pour réchauffer l'atmosphère, et redonner un peu de joie. Eslie posa les yeux sur le garçon qui s'étirait. Le bookman, les bras derrière la tête, paupières clauses, profitait des quelques rayons de soleil qui lui frappaient le visage. Les nuages n'étant pas loin, autant profiter des quelques lueurs qu'il proposait avant qu'elles ne disparaissent. Lavi était là, paisible, sûrement en train de réfléchir. Il avait un visage sérieux, mais calme aussi. Le garçon tourna le dos à la jeune fille, et se mit à regarder le ciel. L'adolescente posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses, et sa tête sur ses poings. Elle continua à le contempler ainsi. Une fois que tout cela sera finit, elle en profiterait pour se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Elle mangerait à sa table, le raccompagnerait jusqu'à sa chambre (où l'inverse), lui demanderait de l'aide pour tout et n'importe quoi, s'entraînerait avec lui… Bref, elle passerait le plus de temps possible avec l'homme de son cœur.

- Ça va ? La vue est belle ? Ton regard est bien bas… tu devrais arrêter de mater Lavi.

- K-Kanda ! Mais, que…

- …Comment tu va ? demanda-t-il de sa voix toujours aussi neutre.

- Euh… Ça va, répondit Eslie d'un ton assez sec.

- Lenalee et Krory nous ont tout raconté. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, personne ne t'en veut.

- … Vraiment ?

- Hum.

Eslie afficha un léger sourire. Si cela venait de Yû, alors ça devait être vrai. Dans ce cas, les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre par la suite. Vivement que tout soit réglé. Un large sourire prit place sur le visage de Karwel. Les yeux dans le vague, sa tête était à présent remplit de joies et de désirs.

- Euh… Quoi ?

- …

- Eslie ?

- Hum, dit-elle juste en voyant Lavi toujours de dos la tête tournée vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon pantalon ? demanda le rouquin en posant les yeux sur la fille puis sur le derrière de son uniforme.

- Hein ? Oh ! Rien du tout ! Je…, rougit-elle, mal à l'aise.

- _Il n'a rien comprit…_, pensa Kanda.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle face attention lorsqu'elle partait dans les nuages. Heureusement que le bookman était à côté de la plaque. La honte ! Elle venait d'être prit la main dans le sac, par Yû et par Lavi. La fille le visage rouge se racla la gorge et se leva à toute vitesse.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller !

Kanda sourit, et Lavi resta dans son incompréhension.

Le groupe des exorcistes n'était à présent plus très loin de leur destination. Eslie, depuis une dizaine de minute, s'était de nouveau isolée à l'arrière. Elle ne voulait pas lever la tête. Dans peu de temps, ils seraient arrivés. L'adolescente se remémorait les images de son rêve. En particulier, la croix de Rosaire en argent sur la poitrine des hommes. Comment cela pouvait être possible ? C'est une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs heures. Cette mise en retrait n'avait pas échappé à notre héritier des bookmen. Le garçon aux cheveux roux croisa le regard d'Allen, puis tourna les talons vers son amie, et passa son bras autours des ses épaules. Il lui accorda son large sourire nié.

- Ça ne va pas Eslie ?

- Rien de grave, rit-elle.

Son sourire disparut lentement. Lavi, le regard triste, lui frotta le bras. Il voyait bien qu'elle mentait.

- A quoi penses-tu?

- A tout ça, répondit-elle. Je… je ne suis pas sur de faire le bon choix. Et cela me fait peur. J'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir.

- Rien ne te pousse à le faire, dit-il gentiment. On peut encore faire demi-tour.

- … Mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

Le garçon la regarda amicalement, et prit une voix calme.

- C'est à toi de décider.

Eslie hocha la tête, avec un sourire triste.

- Merci, Lavi.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour tout. Pour être là. Pour ne pas m'en vouloir.

- T'en vouloir ?

- Pour Tyki ! Si je ne lui avais rien dit, il ne nous aurait pas attaqués ! Il n'aurait pas détruit l'Innocence ! Et pour…

- Eslie ! Calme-toi. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et pour le reste, ton passé, ce n'est pas toi qui est en faute. Toi, tu n'as rien à te reprocher là dedans.

- Mais…

- Stop, murmura-t-il. Le seul truc que tu pourrais te reprocher, c'est de m'avoir fais mourir de peur, pouffa-t-il.

- Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Arrête.

- … Lavi ?

- Hum ?

- Merci d'être près de moi…

- … De rien, sourit-il. Je peux te pauser une question ? Elle me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment maintenant…

- Oui, bien sur, dit-elle surprise.

- Tu es capable de voir les akumas ?

- Hein ?

- Je veux dire… Allen lui est capable de prévoir les akumas grâce à son œil. Et toi, plusieurs fois, tu nous as « prévenu » qu'ils arrivaient.

- Juste une fois…

- Non, coupa-t-il. Tu te rappelles, lorsque tu nous parlais que tu sentais une drôle d'odeur ?

- De sang, oui.

- … Es-tu capable de sentir les akumas ?

- Euh… Maintenant que tu le dis…c'est vrai qu'à chaque fois que je la sentais…

- …

- C'est elle aussi qui m'a conduit aux akumas avant qu'Yû n'arrive la première fois.

- Depuis quand tu arrives à sentir cette odeur ? demanda Lavi plus sérieux que jamais.

- Je ne sais pas ! C'est arrivé avec ces mèches argentées…

- Ce n'est pas naturel ? dit-il étonnait.

- Non. J'avais treize ans, je crois.

- Tu crois ou t'es surs ?

- Je n'en sais rien Lavi ! répondit-elle en haussant la voix.

- Pardon, je me suis laissé emporter.

- … Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que je n'y aie jamais réfléchis, ou fait de rapport.

- Ça fait beaucoup de question d'un coup. Pardonne ma curiosité de bookman.

- OH ! cria Allen. Je crois que l'on ait arrivé !

Le soleil commençait à descendre. D'immenses champs de blés s'étendaient devant eux, recouvrant les collines qui se dessinaient jusqu'à l'horizon. Les rayons de lumières, frappant les céréales, offraient un océan d'or tel l'Eldorado. Le ciel, lui, laissait entrevoir une belle couleur qui allait du rose au bleu clair. Devant le groupe, au somment d'une des hauteurs, se situait une bâtisse en bois, encore invisible il y a trente secondes.

- Elle devait être protégée par une barrière magique invisible. Si elle est là depuis l'enfance à Eslie, elle doit s'être affaiblie, dit Kanda.

- Pourquoi une telle précaution ? demanda Lenalee.

- … Comment tu veux que je le sache ? reprit le japonais.

Eslie resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que le groupe se trouve devant la porte en bois. Les hommes avaient du la refermer en partant. Elle ne tourna pas son regard, mais des tuiles cassées apparaissaient dans son champ de vision. Personne ne devait être venu depuis des lustres. L'adolescente posa doucement les doigts sur l'ancien bois grisonnant. Comme les lieux avaient vieillis… Elle sentit sa main trembler. Lavi s'approcha de la jeune fille.

- Rien ne te pousse à y aller.

- …

- Si tu veux, nous on peut entrer à ta place.

- Non, il faut que je sache par moi-même.

Cependant, Eslie redoutait grandement ce qu'elle pouvait découvrir en poussant la porte. Personne, d'ailleurs, n'aurait pu deviner le terrible secret que refermaient les murs. L'adolescente fixait la porte. Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, son cœur se mit à trembler, des perles de sueurs apparurent sur son front et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Son souffle devient vite sifflant, et l'air n'atteint plus correctement ses poumons. Kanda s'avança doucement vers son amie qui faisait une crise, et plaça sa main dans la sienne.

- Calme-toi.

- Tu pourrais le dire sur un autre ton, murmura Lavi.

Yû lui lança un regard pour le faire taire, puis resserra sa main. Une fois qu'il sentit sa partenaire se calmer, il posa son autre main sur celle d'Eslie toujours situé sur la porte. Doucement, ils la poussèrent, et dans un léger crissement, elle leur dévoila l'intérieur de la maison en bois. Karwel entra la première. Les autres la suivirent un peu en retrait. Il faisait froid à l'intérieur, et sombre. Les murs avaient pris l'humidité, et drôle d'odeur régnait dans la bâtisse. Un mélange de vieux, d'eau et de crasse. Les murs étaient grisés par le temps, le sol et les meubles recouverts d'une pellicule de poussière. Les recoins abritaient désormais des nids d'araignées, de punaises et de mulots. La porte d'entrée était la seule de la maison. Les différentes pièces ne comportaient qu'une simple ouverture dans le mur.

La fille observa les lieux. Il n'y avait aucune photo, aucun tableau. A pas lent, l'exorciste se dirigea vers la droite pour entrer dans la pièce qui lui révèlerait le plus de souvenir, la chambre. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins pour poser les yeux sur la porte-fenêtre à l'opposé, qui menait à la terrasse. De grosses planches la condamnaient.

† † † † †

Eslie se trouvait là, paisiblement assise dans le grand fauteuil situé sur la terrasse en parquet rouge. Elle avait quatre ans à l'époque. La fillette admirait le champ recouvert de lumière. Une belle femme brune rit et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se rassit, sa fille sur les genoux.

- Maman, pourquoi personne ne vient nous voir ?

- Personne n'a besoin de savoir que tu es là. Le monde est rempli de gens abominables. Je dois t'en protéger.

- Maman, pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit d'aller là-bas ? demanda Eslie en pointant l'horizon.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller là-bas. Le monde est rempli de gens abominables. Je dois t'en protéger. Mais s'il te fallait un jour partir, prend le billet situé sur le meuble d'entrée, et prend le bateau mentionné dessus…

- Maman.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi on doit rester ici ?

- On fait partit de ce paysage, rit-elle. Tu es mon or. C'est comme si on était invisible à travers notre maison.

- Maman, il est où papa ?

- Il a préféré vivre dans le danger que propose l'horizon.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il lui fallait trouver son autre moitié…

† † † † †

Eslie baissa les yeux, puis continua son chemin à travers la maison. Une étrange aura flottait à présent autour d'elle. L'adolescente, s'arrêta d'un coup. Ses yeux venaient de se posaient sur la fenêtre fermées du fond de la chambre.

† † † † †

- Maman ! Regarde, y a des gens qui viennent !

La fille de six ans pointait la vitre des doigts, et montrait les deux silhouettes vêtus de noirs qui marchaient sur l'allée de pierres blanches. La femme brune s'avança vers la fenêtre, la peur au ventre. Elle regarda les exorcistes s'avancer à grands pas. La mère attrapa la fille par la main et la plaça sous le lit.

- Reste là ! Ne te montre surtout pas ! Reste caché ! Ok, Eslie ?

La fille acquiesça. A la voix de sa mère, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait des gens qu'elle redoutait. Depuis toujours, elle lui avait dis que si elle voyait des hommes vêtus de noirs, où des gens bizarres venir jusqu'à la maison, c'est que quelque chose de grave allez arriver. C'est pourquoi, lorsque la jeune fille avait remarqué ces hommes pointer leur maison du doigt, et venir à grands pas, elle avait avertis sa mère.

† † † † †

Karwel, les muscles tendus, sortis de ses souvenirs. Elle balada son regard vers les marques noires qui creusaient le bois du mur. L'exorciste sentit sa gorge se serrer en se remémorant la lumière et les bruits de cette nuit là. Lavi accouru derrière la fille. Tremblant, il pointa l'index vers le sol.

- Allen ! Kanda ! Euh… les autres aussi ! Venez voir ! Il… il y a quelque chose de… bizarre.

- Quoi donc ? dit Walker qui le rejoint, suivit de Yû.

Eslie ne les écoutait pas. Elle n'entendait rien d'ailleurs. Toute son attention était à présent portée sur la paire de souliers qu'elle avait vus, proche de l'angle d'un mur. Un frisson lui parcourus le corps. Les chaussons n'étaient pas seuls, n'étaient pas vide. Elle se décala de quelques centimètres, jusqu'à entrevoir un bout de tissus en dentelle recouvrir le sommet des pantoufles. Cette robe, Eslie ne pouvait l'oublier. C'était celle que portait sa mère le jour de sa mort. La fille, la gorge de plus en plus serrait, continua de se décaler jusqu'à pouvoir voir la taille de la robe. La forme que dessinait le textile confirmait la terreur de la jeune fille. Le cadavre de sa mère se trouvait encore dans la pièce, devant ses yeux, dans la robe blanche à dentelles. Instinctivement, Eslie sentit ses pieds se dirigeait vers le corps. Elle fut cependant stoppée par le bras de Lavi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit-elle sur un ton glacial.

- Eslie ! Regarde le sol, dit-il. Ça, ce n'est pas normal.

- Je ne voix pas de deuxième corps, dit Allen qui avait vite (très vite) zieuté la pièce.

- Ce n'est pas possible, tu as du mal voir, Pousse de Soja ! S'il n'y a pas de second corps, alors ça signifie…

- Je voix très bien, Bakanda !

- Lavi, laisse-moi y aller, dit faiblement Eslie.

Le roux, après hésitation, lâcha la jeune fille. Doucement, elle s'avança dans la pièce suivit du bookman. La dépouille se dévoila centimètre après centimètre, puis finit par apparaitre entièrement aux yeux de Karwel. L'horreur qui s'offrit à elle, la fit laisser échapper un cri, et l'adolescente se retourna dans les bras de Lavi. La fille respirait de plus en plus fortement. Le borgne, lui, épouvanté, ne pouvait détacher son regard de la scène. Des dizaines de questions lui traversaient les lèvres, mais aucuns sons ne réussissaient à en sortir. Le reste du groupe également restait bouche-bé.

- E-Eslie… Ta mère… c'était…

Lavi ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Lavi, chuchota-t-elle apeurée. C'est quoi cette chose, s'il te plait ?

L'exorciste au bandeau serra nerveusement l'adolescente entre ses bras. Il fronça les sourcils, et mit un petit moment avant de pouvoir lui répondre. Mais, aucuns mots ne réussirent à passer ses lèvres.

- Tu vois, ces pentacles noirs sur le sol ? Il s'agit de la marque des akumas…, dit Allen devant le silence du rouquin.

Kanda sortit Mugen et s'avança vers le corps. De la pointe de l'épée, il le retourna afin de l'avoir de face. La chair avait totalement disparue après autant d'années d'attente dans cette cabane. Il ne restait qu'une chose de la mère d'Eslie…

- … Cette armature noire que tu vois, est formée à partir de matière noire, continua Lavi. Il s'agit d'un squelette de… d'a…

- Eslie, ta mère était un akuma… termina Lenalee.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Questions existentielles

**Chapitre 14 :** _Les questions existentielles._

Kanda s'accroupit prêt de la machine allongée sur le bois poussiéreux. Un genou au sol, il observa minutieusement le corps noir. Le crâne surmonté d'un pentacle fixait le visage froid du porteur de katana avec les cavités vides de ses globes oculaires, la mâchoire entrouverte. Son visage affichait une expression neutre, mais c'est avec le plus grand des dégoûts que Kanda retira la robe blanche de l'akuma, de la pointe de son sabre. Il se leva, et tourna les yeux vers le rouquin qui tenait toujours l'adolescente dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Lenalee. Pou-pourquoi le corps est toujours là ? Les corps des akumas sont censés disparaître une fois exorcisé…

Allen et Lavi se lancèrent un regard. Ils leur étaient déjà arrivés de voir des cas pareils. Cela s'était produit à l'époque où les deux moines de l'ombre étaient allés chercher Krory. Les tombes qui renfermaient les victimes du vampire, qui n'étaient nul autre que des akumas, n'avaient pas disparus dans un nuage de poussières. Les corps étaient restés là, leurs enveloppes charnelles à l'état de décomposition.

- Alors, on fait quoi ? demanda Allen pour rompre le pesant silence qui s'était installé.

Eslie se détacha de l'étreinte du bookman, et s'avança vers la forme sombre.

- Lola… murmura-t-elle en lisant le nom écrit sur le front métallique.

- Tu sais qui c'est ? lui demanda Lavi.

L'adolescente resta silencieuse, fouillant dans sa mémoire qui revenait par fragments. Elle quitta la pièce pour se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Elle se souvenait, la porte s'ouvrir et voir devant elle la femme qui avait était sa mère. Eslie se cachait discrètement derrière un grand manteau brun. Elle ne se rappelait rien de cet homme hors mis cette couleur marron. Mais elle savait juste qu'il s'agissait de son père.

† † † † †

- Bonjour Lola.

- Papa, c'est qui ?

- Il s'agit de ta maman ma puce, dit doucement l'homme. Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour te ramener à la maison. Je devais m'occuper de certains détails avec ta mère.

- Bonjour. Salut ma chérie, ajouta la femme à l'adresse de la fillette. Ça faisait longtemps, sourit-elle. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir assisté à ton anniversaire le mois dernier. Tu as trois ans maintenant, comme tu es grande.

- Je te laisse la petite, dit l'homme.

- Tu reviendras quand ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il froidement. Tu sais que je…

- Je sais. Part à sa recherche alors.

- Ne sois pas si rancunière. Je ne peux faire autrement et tu le sais.

- Papa !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Eslie. On se reverra, je te le promets.

† † † † †

Lavi s'avança vers l'adolescente.

- Lola était bien ma mère, dit Karwel. Enfin, selon mes souvenirs. Je ne l'appelée jamais par son prénom…

- Es…

- S'il te plait, ne dis rien. Je sais ce que tu vas me demander, murmura-t-elle.

- Et ?

- Mais que veux-tu que je te réponde ? dit la fille en se tournant vers le garçon. Je ne veux pas répondre à tes questions Lavi !

- Il ne s'agit pas de moi, je te signal ! dit-il en haussant également le ton. Ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison est on ne peut plus bizarre ! Il est important de savoir le moindre détail !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous avancerait de savoir le « détail » comme tu le dis !

- Un akuma qui ne fait aucun mal à un humain est extrêmement rare ! Nous sommes peut être en présence d'une nouveauté !

- Une nouveauté ! C'est donc la seule raison qui te pousse à savoir ? Tu veux juste satisfaire ta curiosité de bookman ? dit Eslie d'une voix amer.

- Mais enfin… !

- Je suis aussi larguée que vous, finit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je ne me souvenais de rien des détails de ma vie ici. Comment veux-tu que je puisse expliquer tout ça ? Ma façon de penser est peut-être égoïste, mais la tienne aussi, Lavi. Les hommes ne sont pas des mots que l'on couche. Les souvenirs ne sont pas la propriété d'autrui. Je refuse d'être un cobaye que l'on observe pour avoir des résultats ou de la nouveauté… Je suis une personne, Lavi… pas un être dénudé d'émotion qui livre les fantômes de son passé…

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus faible. Elle fixa quelques instants le garçon en face d'elle, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait ajouter. Cependant, il ne sut quoi dire de plus. Lavi détourna juste de regard vers le sol, sourcils fronçaient, lèvres serraient. L'adolescente soupira et s'empressa de sortir de ces murs qui lui paraissaient se rapprocher, l'étouffer à petit feu. Eslie Karwel se dirigea vers la terrasse, et s'installa dans le fauteuil qui, plusieurs années auparavant, l'accueillait elle et sa mère. La fille passa la paume de ses mains sur ses yeux, empêchant les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis tout à l'heure de couler.

Lavi resta là, debout. Peut être avait-elle raison ? Peut être ne faisait-il cela que pour assouvir sa curiosité de bookman. Les mots de la fille étaient durs, et il n'avait su quoi ajouter. Il n'avait, ni réussit à s'excuser, ni à retirer ses paroles, ni quoi que ce soit. Le rouquin se sentait lamentable, toutefois, il ne pouvait pas aller la voir pour l'instant. Le garçon se sentirait mal à l'aise. Pourtant, quelque chose voulait le pousser à y aller. Quoi ? Lavi ne le savait pas. Il souhaitait peut être la voir, tout simplement.

Le roux se gratta la tête, puis poussa un long soupire. Eslie avait raison. Sa curiosité de bookman le poussait à tout vouloir savoir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait raison ? L'adolescent s'avança, posa la main sur la vielle poignée et… ne fit rien. Etait-ce son côté humain qui avait stoppé son élan ? Il voulait voir Eslie. Il voulait lui parler. Mais son corps refusait. Voir Eslie souffrir par sa faute… la voir rouge de colère et de chagrin… voir que Lavi ne pourrait rien faire pour apaiser sa douleur… Il ne pourrait rien faire. Le cœur de son amie ne l'écouterait pas, et sa raison non plus. Encore une fois, elle enverrait le bookman sur les roses. Cette pensait le rendait fou de rage. Lui, elle ne le laisserait pas s'approcher. Car Lavi, n'était « lui ». Il n'était pas celui pour qui battait son petit cœur. En parlant de cœur, celui de l'exorciste roux cogna fort dans sa poitrine. Un horrible coup qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il se sentait mal, mais ni faisait pas plus attention.

- Réfléchit Lavi, se murmura-t-il. Qui ?

L'éternelle question. Qui s'était emparé du cœur de l'adolescente ? Et puis peu importe ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Le bookman tourna les talons, et revint dans la pièce où se trouvait la dépouille. Tous les yeux se posèrent sur lui. Aucun doute, ils avaient entendu les haussements de voix. Il vit Lenalee s'avançait vers lui.

- …

- … Oui, Lenalee ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation, devant le regard de celle-ci.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? lui dit-elle froidement.

- M-mais rien du tout ! s'empressa le roux de répondre avec un sourire forcé.

La fille en jupe lui adressa un regard triste. De toute évidence elle ne le croyait pas. Lavi laissa échapper un soupire.

- On s'est disputé…

- Comme d'habitude, tu as été lourd, lâcha Allen.

- Pardon !

- Que s'est-il passait ?

Cette fois, c'était Kanda qui posait la question. Le japonais posait sur le bookman un intense regard, attendant une réponse. Etrangement, plus le temps avançait, plus le personnage lui paraissait antipathique. Lavi ne savait pas pourquoi. Par moment, quand il posait son regard vert sur l'asiatique, une drôle se sensation lui prenait les entrailles. Et cela, l'énervé. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'évènement que l'Héritier de Bookman ne comprenait pas. Le roux finit par lui avouer à contre cœur ce qu'il avait fait.

- J'ai… voulu lui poser des questions…

- Lavi dans toute sa splendeur, chuchota Krory pour ne pas être entendu.

- … Je t'ai entendu Kro, souffla le bookman. Je ne le prends pas pour un compliment.

- Ce n'en était pas un, termina Lenalee.

Le roux se sentit mal et énervé, mais il garda le silence. Ils avaient raison. Ils avaient tous raison.

- Lavi, Eslie est en train de subir un choc et elle est perdue, finit par dire la fille aux cheveux verts. Elle est confrontée à son passé de manière forte.

Cela, le rouquin le savait. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le groupe s'avait lui enfoncer encore plus le moral. Lavi lança un coup d'œil au benjamin qui, sourcils doucement fronçaient, affichait une mine anxieuse. Les entrailles du borgne se nouèrent un peu plus.

- … Je suis vraiment le roi des crétins, dit-il avec un rire. Allen ! Pourquoi tu n'irais pas la voir ?

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Le rouquin haussa les épaules et sourit. Le petit Walker avait une bonne complicité avec Eslie. Et cela ne lui avait pas échappé. Et puis, dans le bateau, quand il les avait surpris en train de parler, les joues enflammées et le bégaiement de la jeune fille n'étaient pas non plus passé inaperçu. De plus, ils avaient à présent quelque chose en commun. Le seul problème qui restait été qu'Allen, lui, était amoureux de la petite sœur de Komui.

- Euh… bon, ok, j'y vais.

L'exorciste et son golem couleur or passèrent la porte d'entrée. Il chercha l'adolescente des yeux. Eslie était à présent assise dans l'herbe et scrutait l'horizon. Allen s'installa lentement à côté de la fille qui ne le regarda pas.

- Eslie, ça va ? dit-il doucement.

La fille hocha la tête, muette et tremblante, puis fit finalement « non ». Le garçon la regarda, le cœur serré, se mordre les lèvres. Timcanpy fit un cercle au-dessus de la tête des exorcistes avant de se poser délicatement sur les genoux de la fille. Il leva l'une des ses petites pattes qu'il apposa sur la main de la jeune fille. Eslie sourit en libérant une larme, prenant le gros golem dans ses paumes. Sa croix dessinée sur sa petite frimousse ronde se mis à vibrer, dévoilant la tristesse de l'objet ailé.

- Oh ! Tim, dit-elle tristement en posant sa joue sur le golem. Je n'aurai jamais du venir ici.

- … Tu sais, peut être que plus tard, cela ne te sera que bénéfique. Je ne dis pas que les mauvais côtés ne seront pas là, mais peut être, que tu le vivras bien.

Eslie tourna la tête vers le garçon.

- Je sais de quoi je parle, ajouta-t-il.

- Vraiment ? Que t'est-il arrivé pour avoir un expérience de ce type ? demanda-t-elle sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

- … J'ai… j'ai transformé mon père en akuma.

Eslie tourna son visage vers l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs, partagé entre l'incompréhension et la stupéfaction. Allen pointa sa cicatrice qui marquait le côté gauche de son visage, surmonté d'une étoile. Il lui expliqua que le Comte était venu le voir. Allen Walker avait rappelé l'âme de son père, qui fut enfermé dans le corps d'un akuma. L'âme l'avait alors maudit, causant cette cicatrice. L'Innocence de la main d'Allen s'était activée d'elle même, et avait finalement détruit l'akuma. Il avait d'abord haït cette marque sur son front, signe qu'il été responsable de la transformation de son père en machine de mort…

- Et pourtant, cet œil est maintenant l'un des meilleurs moyens de survie pour mes compagnons, sourit-il.

- C'est Lavi qui t'as envoyé ? fit-elle durement, le regard froid.

- … Oui, avoua l'exorciste. Mais, c'était juste pour voir comment tu allais. Il se sent mal maintenant.

La fille soupira.

- Je ne sais pas depuis quand cette chose à prit la place à ma mère. N'y pourquoi elle m'a protégé des exorcistes comme ça.

- Protégé est vite dit…

- En tous cas, elle ne ma jamais rien fait, coupa Eslie. Je… Pourquoi tu ne viens pas directement avec nous ? siffla-t-elle.

- Hein ? demanda Allen avec de grands yeux.

Des pas marchant dans l'herbe s'élevèrent dans le dos des deux exorcistes. Le benjamin se tourna curieux. Eslie ne bougea pas, le regard toujours porté sur l'horizon.

- Comment tu as su que j'étais là ? dit Lavi.

- Tim t'a vu.

L'exorciste roux prit une profonde inspiration et reprit la parole.

- Je suis désolé pour… tout à l'heure.

Eslie ne bougea pas.

- Tu avais raison. Ma curiosité de bookman est… Enfin… Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Pardonne-moi Eslie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. La situation m'a désarmé, et j'ai exagéré. Tu n'es pas le seul responsable de cette dispute. Mais… ton petit plan pourrit est un fiasco, rit-elle finalement.

- Hein ? dirent les deux autres exorcistes.

- Je sais pourquoi tu as envoyé Allen. Je veux dire, que je viens de comprendre, dit-elle lentement.

- Hein ? répétèrent-ils.

- Tu t'es trompé Lavi. Ce n'est pas Allen que j'aime.

Les joues du roux s'enflammèrent. Elle n'était pas obligée de le dire devant lui ! Allen mit quelques secondes à assimiler l'information, puis éclata de rire devant la bêtise de son ami. Walker se demanda quand son meilleur ami finirait par comprendre la vérité.

† † † † †

Eslie leva les yeux vers le ciel, observant l'énorme roc qui abritait la tour de la Congrégation de l'ombre. Le retour avait été plus rapide que l'allée, mais pour ne pas perdre de temps, le groupe d'exorcistes ne s'était pas arrêté pour dormir et avait marché de façon continue. Le voyage n'avait alors prit que trois jours (essentiellement du train et du bateau). Le soleil avait disparu du ciel, cependant les rayons eux procuraient encore une coloration jaune.

- On n'y est presque Arystar.

Le pauvre homme, étant le plus vieux et le plus grand, avait pour mission de porter le corps de l'akuma sur son dos, à son plus grand désespoir et dégoût.

- M'en fiche ! cria-t-il en posant la dépouille. Je fais une pause !

- Avance demeuré ! envoya Kanda de sa voix de pierre.

- Yû !

- Eslie, ajouta-t-il sur le même ton qu'elle, mais de façon cynique.

- Tu pourrais lui parler plus gentiment ! Ça fait trois jours qu'il le porte, Yû !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

- Allons mon petit Yû, dit Lavi.

- La ferme ! Baka Usagi !

- Kanda ! dit Eslie.

L'exorciste aux cheveux longs grommela, attrapa l'akuma par l'un des bras et commença à le traîner avec difficulté vers la Congrégation. Lavi, en toute Innocence, s'avança vers Krory.

Deuxième hypothèse.

Preuves : complicité, défense, achat de poires (oui bon…), obéissance…

- Kro !

- QUOI ?

- Calme toi ! Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien ?

- OUI ! Hum… je veux dire, oui. Tu voulais me parler ? demanda le vampire.

- Tu as changé, dit Lavi après un court silence.

- A bon ? En quoi ? dit-il surpris.

- Je ne sais pas… Tu es plus…. Enfin moins… Haha ! Je ne sais pas. Je te trouve différent. Surtout avec Eslie.

- C'est vrai, sourit Krory. J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de la protéger.

- Comme tout le monde, ajouta le roux.

- Tu penses à Kanda ?

- Évidement !

- Elle à quelque chose cette fille… fit remarquer Kro avec un petit regard, guettant la réaction du rouquin.

- Ouais.

- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas si « quelqu'un » avait des sentiments pour elle, insista l'homme aux oreilles pointues.

- Hum ? Tu l'apprécies Eslie ?

- Hein ? Euh… et bien, oui…

- Tu… l'aimes bien ? ajouta le roux.

- Oui, oui bien sur !

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup ?

- Mais puisque je te dis que oui, dit-il exaspéré par la question du roux.

- Et tu l'aimes ? dit Lavi avec un grand sourire.

- Ouais, ouais, dit Arystar avec un mouvement de main sans écouter ce que racontait le roux.

- C'EST VRAI ?

- Ouais, ouais…

Le bookman le prit par le poignet et le tira.

- Tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ?

- Quoi donc ? demanda le vampire qui avait retrouvé son attention.

- Tu vas répéter mot pour mot ce que je dirais, à Eslie !

Cette simple phrase éveilla la curiosité d'Arystar Krory. Non ! Il allait lui dire ? L'homme sauta sur l'occasion. Lavi allait se déclarer à Eslie. Eslie acceptera. Et bientôt des tas des petits Lavi et Eslie gambaderaient au sein de la Congrégation. C'était en gros ce qui se passait dans la tête de Krory.

Le roux, lui, avait enfin trouvé la perle qu'il cherchait depuis plusieurs jours. Après le fiasco produit en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'Allen, il n'avait pas cherché qui pouvait bien aimer Eslie. Krory, c'était parfait ! Bon certes, la différence d'âge pouvait être un problème, mais quand on aime rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Il allait donc amener Kro devant Eslie, les aider à s'avouer mutuellement, et bientôt des tas de petits hybrides, mi Eslie, mi Krory, allaient bientôt courir partout au QG. C'était en gros ce qu'il se passait dans la tête à Lavi.

Les deux exorcistes s'avancèrent près de l'adolescente. Lavi poussa l'homme, puis se cacha derrière un buisson.

- Eslie ! Je peux te parler ?

- Bien sur Arystar, sourit-elle.

- _J'ai quelque chose d'important à t'avouer_, murmura Lavi.

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à t'avouer, répéta Kro.

- Oh ! Va s'y, je t'écoute, sourit-elle.

- _Tu m'apprécies Eslie ?_

- Tu m'apprécies Eslie ? dit le vampire sans trop comprendre pourquoi le roux lui demandait de dire ça.

- Bien sur !

- _Tu m'aimes bien ? _ajouta le roux.

- Oui, oui bien sur ! dit Eslie après que le vampire ait répétait la phrase.

- Tu m'aimes beaucoup ? continua Kro en réitérant la question du roux.

- Évidement, rit-elle. Où tu veux en venir ?

- _Et tu m'aimes ?_ dit Lavi avec un grand sourire.

- Tu m'aimes ? QUOI ? cria le vampire une fois l'information montée au cerveau.

- Pardon ? rit Eslie.

- Tu es amoureuse de Lavi ? s'empressa de dire le vampire.

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_ souffla le roux.

- Qu'y a-t-il Arystar ? ajouta Eslie en rigolant de plus belle.

Soudain, la fille stoppa son rire et regarda dans la direction que lui indiquaient les yeux de son ami. Eslie pouffa de plus belle.

- Lavi ! Tu t'es encore trompé !

- A bon ? demanda le roux en sortant de sa cachette.

- Lavi, quand j'ai dis que j'aimais Eslie… c'était en tant qu'amie ! soupira le vampire.

- Euh… Je peux vous déranger deux minutes ? demanda Allen. Lenalee voudrait que l'on arrive avant la tombée de la nuit.

- Ce n'est pas possible, dit Lavi.

- Elle propose d'utiliser son Innocence.

Il est vrai que ses anciennes bottes étaient puissantes. Les nouvelles devraient l'être encore plus. Tous acquiescèrent. Lenalee les attendait, le squelette d'akuma à côté d'elle (elle avait rattrapé Kanda), ses chaussures rouges sang activées. La fille prit appuis, puis elle et le corps disparurent dans les cieux. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle demanda à ce que tous se tiennent à elle. Cependant c'était un peu lourd. Lavi décida donc d'utiliser son maillet (oui, il n'y pensait que maintenant).

Seul sur son manche de son Innocence, le bookman réfléchit aux hommes qu'ils restaient. Il voulait vraiment aider Eslie à déclarer sa flamme. Néanmoins, plus il réfléchissait, plus il avait envie de rompre sa promesse. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais une sorte de poids lui écrasait le cœur. Le roux n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait signifier. La réponse ne lui viendra que bien plus tard, à la fin de sa prochaine mission. Une réponse qui malheureusement lui causera bien plus de peine qu'il ne l'imagine. Rien ne pouvait en effet laisser prévoir un futur aussi noir.

- Les autres doivent déjà être arrivé, pensa soudainement Lavi.

Il n'avait parcouru que le tiers du trajet. Son golem précisa sa pensée en entendant la voix de Lenalee lui dire qu'ils l'attendaient.

- La prochaine fois, je prends Lenalee comme moyen de transport…


	16. Chapitre 15 : Dans le monde des Noés

**Chapitre 15 :** _Dans le monde des Noés._

Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Pas le moindre son. Pas même le bruit d'une légère brise. Seuls les lourds pas de la créature résonnaient dans ce néant situé hors du temps. Petit à petit, l'obscurité laissa place à une vive lumière. Une obscure clarté. L'être s'approcha. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait la construction ronde qui s'élevait en face de lui. La lueur bleutée atteint la créature qui continuait de s'avançait, laissant apparaître son immonde physionomie. Sa carrure imposante, légèrement voûtée s'arrêta. Elle portait un large manteau sombre, fermé par quatre boutons en or. Un col de fourrure blanche protégeait son cou surmonté du crâne qui lui servait de tête, dont les oreilles portaient des anneaux. C'était ce que l'on appelait, un skull.

- Hum…

L'être leva la tête et observa la charpente en or qui supporter le poids de l'œuf. D'un vif mouvement, il balança une petite pierre qui, au contact de l'édifice, disparu dans un petit nuage de poussière. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il savait qu'une simple roche ne pouvait rien y faire. Mais l'être le faisait de temps en temps, signe qu'il réfléchissait. Même l'éboulement qu'il avait provoquait n'y avait rien changé. L'œuf bleu demeurait dans l'immense pièce, intact.

- Tsss…

Il ne trouvait pas. Il avait beau chercher, réfléchir encore et encore, la réponse ne lui venait pas. Lentement, il s'assit sur le sol en pierre. Les orifices noirs de ses yeux toujours fixaient sur la lumière. Quelque chose le sortit de ses pensées. Un caillou, roulant sur le sol, dans son dos. La créature ne bougea pas, attendant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un autre skull surgit, qu'il daigna enfin bouger. Il évita la pointe qui allait s'abattre sur lui, prit dans son énorme main le col qui s'offrait à lui, et envoya son agresseur qui se mit à hurler, contre l'œuf lumineux. Une odeur de brûlée envahit l'espace. La créature restée au sol regarda le spectacle. La chair disparaissant, se retrouvant à l'état de carbone. Les os s'évanouissant de la même manière que la pierre, dans un nuage gris.

- Il y en avait encore alors… marmonna la créature d'une voix grave.

Le silence de mort qui régnait auparavant retomba. Le crâne savait comment détruire cette chose. Depuis le début il le savait. Cependant, seul, il ne pouvait rien. Il avait beau chercher une autre solution, rien. La créature se leva et retourna dans l'obscurité. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, hormis s'approprier les ténèbres et attendre. Il lui fallait informer les autres de sa découverte. Mais une question lui trottait dans la tête. La lumière revint d'un coup. Une très vive lumière annonça au skull qu'il était arrivé dans l'autre pièce. Il posa son regard sur la forme noire qui se dessinait dans le reflet de la salle.

- Il est temps de les mettre au courant…

- …

- Ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la personne qui se tenait en face. Je ne donnerais pas les détails. Si d'autres venaient à l'apprendre, comme nos chers amis de dessus, je sais bien que tes petits protégés pourraient commander leurs tombes…

- …

- Ou en tous cas, condamner l'humanité.

- …

- J'aimerais néanmoins savoir… Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas attendre encore un peu ? Cette information va les affoler…

- …

- …

- … Car je connais l'un de mes protégés, beaucoup mieux que toi, dévoila la voix sombre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Et tu ne sais pas tout, sur l'étendus des pouvoirs de mon frère…

- Pourquoi maintenant ? répéta la créature.

- Car nos amis du dessus viennent d'apprendre une triste nouvelle… Maréchal, termina-t-il.

† † † † †

Son apparence laissait penser qu'elle avait une douzaine d'année. Elle avait les cheveux bleus, tout ébouriffés, et de grands yeux couleur or, signe qu'elle était sous son apparence de descendante. Ses vêtements d'écolière étaient le seul contraste avec son titre de Noé. La fillette posa les mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre, son regard se portant sur l'horizon blanc. Ses larmes tombaient lentement sur la pierre. Cette étrange sensation, elle l'avait déjà connu le mois dernier. Une sorte de vide lui emplissait le cœur. Un autre lien venait de se briser de nouveau. Elle tourna la tête vers l'homme, assit dans le fauteuil. Son oncle, livre à la main, avait cessé de tourner les pages. Son regard était encore porté sur le mot où il s'était arrêté, mais ses yeux étaient aussi vides que son cœur.

- Oh ! Mais tu pleurs Tyki ! s'étonna Road en s'approchant du siège.

- Evidement, puisque tu pleurs aussi… Tu l'as aussi sentit ? Ce vide ? demanda-t-il doucement.

La fille aux cheveux bleus acquiesça, sa petite main se tendant vers la fine larme qui perlée dans les yeux dorés de Mikk.

- Pas la peine de me toucher, marmonna-t-il avec un signe de main.

- Les exorcistes commencent à prendre l'avantage.

- En nous éliminant un à un, la quête de l'Innocence leur parait moins dangereuse, répondit Tyki.

En effet, depuis le Japon, les Maréchaux étaient finalement retournaient en mission. Skin Borik, un Noé, avait trouvé la mort, il y a peu contre le Maréchal Sokaro. Deux brutes épaisses se battant jusqu'au trépas de l'autre. Et c'était le Noé qui avait perdu le combat. Aujourd'hui, un autre avait perdu.

- Mais bientôt, ils nous retrouveront, dit Road avec sourit, les larmes continuant à couler. Les Noés sont immortels, ajouta-t-elle.

- Oui, ils seront de retour sous peu, sourit son oncle.

- Dans longtemps tu veux dire, dit-elle tristement.

- Il ne faut pas s'écarter du plan du Prince Millénaire, dit l'homme sombrement.

- Ça ne change rien !

- Jusque là, tu as eu de la chance en effet, que tes irruptions imprévues par le Prince ne mettent pas tout par terre.

- Je ne prévois rien Tyki, avoua-t-elle.

- C'est mieux ainsi.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit, laissant entrer deux Noés de plus, les Jasdavid.

- Vos larmes, les gars ! s'étonna Kamelot. Elles sont noires !

Le premier avait les cheveux plutôt courts, d'un noir d'encre, tout comme ses yeux. Il était incroyablement mince, et ne devait pas dépasser les cinquante kilos (tout mouillé). Le Noé portait un t-shirt blanc où se dessinait une croix rouge, un manteau noir avec de la fourrure sur la bordure de la capuche. De même, il était habillé d'un pantalon noir des plus obscènes, en cuir, avec des cordelettes croisaient. On aurait put dire qu'il s'agissait d'un pantalon short, la jambe droite formant un pantalon, la gauche un short. Cet adolescent de dix-sept ans était par ailleurs, passablement colérique.

- On t'a d'jà dit que c'était notre maquillage qui coulait avec les larmes ! s'irrita David.

- Vous n'avez qu'à pas vous tartiner le bord des yeux en noirs, dit calmement Tyki, le regard toujours porté sur le même mot. Et quand arrêterez-vous de vous habiller aussi vulgairement ? dit-il en faisant allusion aux tenues en cuir moulantes qu'ils portaient.

- On t'a demandé l'heure ?

- Ouais, on t'a demandé l'heure ? répéta Jasdero.

- Non, sinon, en tout politesse, je vous l'aurais donné, répondit calmement le portugais.

Jasdero était le frère jumeau de David. Ou du moins faux jumeau, puisqu'à la différence de son aîné, il s'agissait d'un blond à longue chevelure surmonté d'une sorte de Dragon Ball. Ses lèvres étaient relié par un fil, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être un être bavard. Sinon, il était également vêtu d'un look punk, et d'un maquillage criard sur les yeux.

- FAIS PAS LE MALIN ! hurla le brun. Jasdero ! Fais-lui la peau !

- KILL ! KILL ! KILL ! hurla le blond.

- On est en deuil, piqua Road. Alors mettez de côté vos différents, s'il vous plait.

- … Une serviette Road, please, demanda gentiment David, un regard noir toujours pointé sur Tyki. Pour nous essuyer le visage.

La fille donna deux tissus aux garçons.

- « Débile » !

- TU ME CHERCHES ? hurla David à l'adresse du marquis.

- TU VAS ME TROUVER ! ajouta son blondinet de frère entre les fils qui lui tenaient les lèvres.

- Hein ? Oh ! Je ne parlais pas de vous. Quelle méprise ! Il s'agit du mot sur lequel je bloquais depuis… enfin vous voyez. Mais je dois dire, qu'il suffit que vous entriez dans la pièce, pour que ce mot devienne évidant, ajouta Tyki de sa belle voix d'aristocrate.

- Monsieur Je-ne-suis-pas-capable-de-tuer-un-gosse-de-quinze-ans, alors je me tais !

- Messieurs Je-poursuis-le-même-Maréchal-depuis-plusieurs-années, je me tais aussi !

- On a eut l'ordre en même temps ! Et ça ne fait pas un an !

- Moi, au moins, le Maréchal Yeegar est mort, dit Tyki d'une voix moqueuse.

- Facile de tuer un vieux de quatre-vingt neuf ans ! Tu as eu lui et le gosse maudit !

- Allen, ajouta Road.

- Ouais, c'est ça Allen Walker ! dit David.

- Le Prince Millénaire ne veux plus le tuer, ajouta la fille. Enfin ce n'est plus une obligation, il dit.

- … ?

- D'après lui, il est lié au Quatorzième, et ce pourrait qu'il soit un interprète finit-elle.

- Un Noé ? s'exclama Jasdero.

Road Kamelot hocha la tête. Rien ne le prouvait encore. Mais en combattant Walker au Japon, le Prince Millénaire avait eut une étrange impression.

- Nous en saurons plus avec l'œil démoniaque, quand Wisely renaîtra.

Tyki Mikk claqua son livre et se redressa sur ses jambes. Les deux frères et la fille le regardèrent interrogateurs. Ce n'est qu'après un long silence, que l'homme daigna enfin prendre la parole.

- Teases…

- Quoi Teases ? demanda la nièce.

- Son golem carnivore en forme de fleur là ? interrogea Jasdero.

- Papillon, dit Tyki les yeux dans le vague.

- Bon papillon, et alors ? dit David.

Road s'avança, et attrapa la manche de la chemise blanche de son oncle. L'homme sortit de ses pensées et regarda la fille.

- Quoi ?

- Je… j'ai laissé un mini Teases avec les akumas en France…

- Avec le groupe d'Allen ?

- Oui. Je pensais qu'ils en avaient finis avec eux, mais…

- Tu reçois des nouvelles de ton golem ? demanda-t-elle. C'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas revenu ?

- Je lui avais dis que si les exorcistes ne mourraient pas, il devait rester avec eux et ainsi obtenir des informations. Leurs tenues étant noires, ils ne pourraient le voir.

- Et ?

- Apparemment, il s'est accroché à Yû Kanda.

- Et ?

- …

- Qui a-t-il Tyki ?

Un énorme Teases apparu dans l'une des mains du Noé, un hideux sourire s'affichant sur son visage. Les Teases étant en liaison, ils pourraient entendre la conversation. Les voix de l'Intendant et de l'exorciste s'élevèrent dans la pièce.

- Tyki ? demanda Road.

- On va découvrir où se trouve le Cœur, avoua-t-il.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Le temps des souvenirs

**Chapitre 16 :** _Le temps des souvenirs._

Reever attendait l'arrivée du groupe avec sourire, aidant Lenalee et Allen à descendre du bateau servant à atteindre la Congrégation. Eslie était heureuse de le revoir. Elle ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, mais elle s'y était attachée.

- Ça caille ici, rit Karwel. Ça doit être horrible l'hiver !

Son sourire s'effaça en voyant le tremblement de Kanda. Le froid. L'hiver.

† † † † †

Il faisait horriblement froid et les deux enfants n'étaient pas très couverts. Kanda grelottait, les ténèbres dans les yeux. Pourquoi Alma tenait-il tant à venir ici d'aussi bonne heure ? Il observa les nombreuses cuves de liquide qui abritaient les autres humains encore en sommeille. Alma Karma aussi sentait le froid lui pénétrer les os.

- Ça caille ! hurla Yû.

- C'est… C'est… C'est la faute à… à… à Hiver ! réussit à articler le garçon.

- C'est qui celui-là ?

- Un type qui vit dans le monde extérieur et qui s'appelle Hiver. Il parait que c'est lui qui donne froid aux gens !

- Le… Le… Le sale enfoiré ! marmonna Kanda entre ses dents claquantes.

† † † † †

Kanda aurait rit intérieurement devant leur ignorance de l'époque, si ce souvenir n'était pas si douloureux. Il se leva et sortit du canoë. Eslie le regarda, droit, tournant le dos au groupe. Elle se redressa et posa un pied hors du bateau. Mais le rebord étant haut, l'adolescente ne réussit pas aussi bien qu'elle le voulu.

- Yû tu peux m'aider ? sourit-elle en tendant la main.

L'homme la regarda, puis retourna la tête.

- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, dit-il froidement.

Choquée par le ton que Kanda avait prit, Eslie manqua de faire glisser son pied sur la roche humide. Lavi lui attrapa le poignet, lui évitant une baignade dans les eaux du canal souterrain de la Congrégation.

- Ça va ?

- Oui merci.

Le roux huma le parfum qui se dégageait des cheveux de la fille. Sa main collant doucement la tête d'Eslie dans le creux de son cou. Il sentait la fine main de l'adolescente sur son torse, la taille logé dans son bras.

- Lavi…

Les battements de son cœur accéléraient doucement, tendrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

- Lavi, tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

- Heu ! Oui ! Excuse-moi, dit-il en reculant d'un pas. Bravo Yû ! Beaux réflexes ! Elle te tendait la main !

Le garçon ne se retourna pas.

- C'est ça, mur-toi dans ton silence.

- Lavi, s'il te plait, dit doucement Eslie.

Elle s'approcha du garçon.

- Yû…

La fille pausa la main sur son dos. Le garçon haussa l'épaule pour la retirer. Tristement, elle l'entoura de ses bras. Qu'avait-elle bien pu dire ? Il poussa avec dureté son étreinte, sans la regarder. Elle n'insista pas. Lentement, Lavi lui prit la main, et le groupe d'exorcistes suivit Reever, laissant Kanda seul. Il serra les poings, et donna un coup dans le mur en pierre à sa droite. La douleur ne lui provoqua qu'un simple picotement, malgré la violence avec laquelle il avait heurté la roche. Les yeux fixaient au sol, dents serrées, sa bouche se crispa en rictus de colère. Il se sentait brûler de l'intérieur. Evidement qu'il n'en voulait pas à Eslie. C'était ce lieu qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Tant de mauvais souvenirs le hantaient. Le moindre mot pouvait lui faire penser à son vieil ami. Un ami qu'il souhaiterait oublier. Son premier ami. C'est de la que venait tout le problème. Kanda ne pouvait le nier plus longtemps. C'était à cause d'Alma qu'il ne voulait plus nouer de liens avec qui que se soit. C'était pour cela qu'il rejetait Allen. Son corps gringalet et leurs disputes lui rappelaient Karma à l'époque. Lavi, lui, son côté fougueux et niai. Arystar, la découverte du monde. Lenalee son mauvais caractère. Et Eslie… peut être tout cela à la fois.

PAF !

Un nouveau coup dans le mur. Kanda se laissa tomber à genoux, le poing toujours collé à la roche.

- Pourquoi… ?

Sa voix était presque inaudible. Son visage se décrispa. Son regard partit dans le vide. Il aurait du se sentir triste. Mais seule la colère à cet instant lui rongeait le cœur. Alma. Son premier ami. Tué il y a neuf ans de cela. Par Kanda lui-même. Cette enfant qui, était soudainement devenu fou après avoir réussi, lors des fameuses expériences de la Congrégation, à se synchroniser avec l'Innocence. Tuant tous les hommes de la section scientifique présents. Voulant se donner la mort une fois après avoir éliminé Kanda. Mais se fut Yû qui en finit avec lui.

- Pourquoi je… ?

Cette colère toujours refoulée n'était pas pour Alma. Mais pour lui-même, qui n'avait pu avoir le choix. Seule la mort d'Alma pouvait le sauver de cette folie. Seule elle, avait pu permettre à Marie, présent ce jour là à ses côtés, de survivre. Pourquoi le choix de les avoir tous les deux en vie n'avait pu être possible ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il que me sentir responsable ?

- Pourquoi je lâche cette colère contre Eslie ? murmura-t-il.

Le garçon leva la tête vers le plafond caché par l'obscurité. Ces ténèbres se refermaient un peu plus chaque jour sur lui. Il aurait bien pleuré, là, seul, maintenant. Mais cela faisait bien longtemps que les larmes ne lui coulaient plus le long du visage. Après un soupire, Kanda ce leva. Lentement, il se dirigea vers le tunnel qui menait à la tour, les yeux toujours dans le néant.

- Kanda… Yû… souffla-t-il.

Yû. Alma, la première personne qu'il vit lorsqu'il « vint au monde », lorsqu'il sortit de cette cuve creusée dans le sol. C'est ce jour là que Kanda entendit son prénom pour la première fois. Il était la première personne à le prononçait. Yû. Peut être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il refusait d'être appelé ainsi. Car seul Alma y avait le droit.

- Coucou Yû ! dit Eslie avec un grand sourire.

- Arrête de sourire comme une abrutie, dit-il froidement. On croirait…

Alma. Alma, et ses grands sourires de demeurés. Le réfectoire était quasiment vide. Kanda prit le plat que lui avait préparé Jerry, et alla s'asseoir à une table complètement vide. Eslie prit son plat, et le rejoint. C'est dans un grand silence que le garçon sépara ses baguettes et commença à manger. Il sentit un intense regard pausé sur lui.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il glacialement.

- Tu devrais arrêter le Soba, et manger des carottes.

- …

- Ça rend aimable, ajouta-t-elle.

Le garçon ferma les yeux, ignorant sa remarque et prit le bol entre ses mains, continuant à manger. Lourd silence. Eslie prit un œuf dur et le porta à sa bouche.

- Pourquoi tu manges en face de moi ? dit Kanda toujours aussi froid.

- C'est mieux qu'à côté je trouve.

- Pourquoi tu manges « avec » moi, je veux dire, au lieu de ton abruti de copain roux ?

- Lavi est avec Bookman, dit-elle simplement en affichant un triste sourire.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, le roux avait du rester avec son grand père. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'avait pu lui parler.

- Va manger avec Allen, ordonna le japonais.

- Non, je veux rester ici.

- Arrête de jouer au meilleur pote avec moi !

- Pourquoi tu ne te détends pas pour une fois ? fit Karwel légèrement irrité.

- Tu n'as personne d'autre à ennuyer avec tes pleurnicheries ? dit-il en haussant assez la voix.

- … Et toi, tu ne pourrais pas dire ce que tu penses vraiment pour une fois…

Kanda lui lança un regard noir et se prépara à lui répondre lorsqu'elle ajouta d'une voix de pierre :

- … Monsieur l'introverti !

† † † † †

Alma était assit à côté de Kanda. La discussion était déjà bien engagée. Pour une fois qu'ils parlaient normalement, sans se crêper le chignon, il fallut que Karma sorte cette phrase.

- Toi aussi tu étais en train de pleurer, Yû ?

Kanda n'avait pas encore dix ans, mais même à cet âge là, un homme qui pleure était une mauviette. Et il ne voulait pas en être une.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Tu cherches quelqu'un pour te réconforter, Yû… ? dit Alma avec une tête de demeuré.

- Je t'ai dit que non ! dit Yû furieux.

« Argh ! » est la réponse que lui répondit son ami en se recevant un coup de pied en plein abdomen.

- Arrête de jouer au meilleur pote avec moi ! Tu me donnes envie de vomir ! T'arrêtes pas de sourire comme un idiot !

PAF !

Cette fois ce fut Alma qui lui envoya un coup de pied au visage.

- Pourquoi tu n'essais pas de te détendre pour une fois ? Tu es toujours morose et grincheux !

- Répète un peu pour voir ! hurla Kanda.

- Moi qui pensait m'être fait un nouvel ami… Mais finalement, t'es rien qu'un sale pessimiste !

- Encore un mot et je t'éclate ! menaça Yû en se levant et en enlevant la veste qu'il avait sur les épaules.

- Si tu crois que tu me fais peur… dit Alma en faisant de même.

Tout deux mains serraient lancèrent leurs poings.

- ESPECE DE… ! cria Yû entre ses dents.

- SALE INTROVERTI… !

† † † † †

Les baguettes se rompirent sous la pression de doigts de Kanda.

- Yû ! Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Eslie.

- …

- Yû ?

Cette histoire était finie en rire. C'était un des meilleurs moments passés à ses côtés. Kanda sortit de ses souvenirs en sentant la main de Karwel se pauser sur la sienne tremblante. Il ne la repoussa pas. Kanda se contenta de lever les yeux.

- … Non, non, ça va… Que veux-tu dire par vraiment dire ce que je pense ?

- Exemple, là. Ça ne va pas Yû. Je le vois bien.

Kanda sortit sa main et finit de manger (sortant de nouvelles baguettes de sa tenue – ne demandez pas pourquoi il en garde sur lui-). Il observa ensuite l'adolescente ingurgiter ses œufs.

- C'est à quoi ?

- A la mayonnaise. Ça vient…

- De France… oui, je sais, dit-il doucement. C'est une sauce de couleur jaune pâle, qui sert à accompagner les œufs. Elle est bourrée de protéines, de nutriments et de pleins d'autres trucs dont le corps à besoin. Il mette même de l'huile dedans…

C'était les mots exacts d'Alma, ou monsieur Fana-de-mayo.

- … Euh… Merci pour ces infos capitales Yû.

Kanda ne dit rien d'autre. Il se leva et sortit de la salle. Eslie lui couru après.

- C'est mal poli de partir sans prévenir !

- Lâche-moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- T'arrêtes pas de me courir après ! T'es…

Yû ne termina pas sa phrase. Cette journée était décidément remplie de souvenirs. Un peu plus, et le garçon allez lui sortir ce qu'il avait un jour dis à Alma : « Tu me donnes envie de gerber ! T'arrêtes pas de me courir après ! T'es un voyeur ou quoi ? Crève, connard ! ». Yû afficha un sourire triste. Non, il ne pouvait pas sortir ceci à Eslie. Et puis, elle ne comprendrait pas. Qui pourrait comprendre quelque chose alors qu'elle n'a rien avoir avec ?

- Excuse-moi, Eslie. Pour tout ce que je te fais subir. Mais, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul.

- Bah voilà ! Il suffit de le dire gentiment ! sourit-elle.

- Néanmoins, tu es vraiment collante et ça commence à m'agacer. Face de nouille.

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?

- Parce que j'aime bien les nouilles du Soba…

- … ?

- _Et que je t'aime bien également_, pensa-t-il en allant retrouver sa chambre.

Eslie le regarda poser la main sur la poignée et ouvrir la porte. Cependant, il arrêta son geste. L'adolescente le questionna du regard. On pouvait voir les exorcistes et les gens de la section scientifique se diriger vers l'entrée.

- Des exorcistes sont revenus.

- Pourquoi autant de vacarme ?

- C'est un Maréchal qui est revenu. Et avec une nouvelle recrue apparemment.

Karwel voyait déjà Kanda finir de rentrer dans sa chambre comme si de rien n'était. Mais à son grand étonnement, il se dirigea au contraire vers le rassemblement. Un homme grand, chauve, se dirigea vers lui. C'était Marie.

- Bonjour Kanda.

- Marie.

- J'ai entendu parler de votre mission. Il est rare que tu essuies un échec, rit-il.

- Un foutu Noé qui nous est tombé dessus, ralla Kanda.

- Vous aussi ?

- … ? Comment ça « vous aussi » ?

- Ils sont partout, j'ai l'impression. Le Maréchal Cloud, s'est bien débrouillé. Elle a faillit l'avoir.

- Mais…

- C'est le Maréchal Sokaro qui l'acheva, termina Noise. Néanmoins, heureusement qu'il y avait Miranda et son Innocence.

- Sokaro était avec vous ?

Marie acquiesça. Il lui expliqua également que c'était tant mieux, car un niveau quatre se trouvait là-bas. Les akumas niveaux quatre étaient encore rare, mais devenaient nombreux. Il y avait peu de temps, le premier était apparu tout proche de la Congrégation.

Eslie sentit un souffle dans son dos. Lavi se tenait derrière elle avec un large sourire. Il la prit dans ses bras, puis fit un signe de tête à Marie.

- Je suis désolée !

- Tais-toi et avance, dit une horrible voix.

- Maréchal Sokaro, dit un traqueur devant Miranda en larmes. Vous ne devriez pas lui parler ainsi alors qu'elle se trouve dans un état pareil.

Ces paroles furent prises comme un moment de courage par les gens autour d'eux. Ensuite, ce devint de la naïveté lorsque le traqueur se retrouva propulsé contre le mur.

- Un nouveau qui ignore que le Maréchal à un sale caractère, dit Marie.

- Ancien condamné à mort, continua Kanda.

- Mais il partage ton point de vu sur les traqueurs, rit-il.

- Un autre Maréchal ! s'exclama Eslie. Comme Tiedoll ?

Marie et Kanda la regardèrent. Lavi également ne savait que répondre au sujet du personnage.

- Il n'y a que le titre qu'ils aient en commun…

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça mon petit Yû, dit calmement la voix de Froi dans son dos.

Kanda eut un sursaut.

- Comment vas-tu Eslie ? Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! dit-il en tendant un bouquet de fleurs à chacun.

L'adolescente lui sauta au cou. La première personne à lui avoir offert de l'affection. Quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait parler sans problème. Une oreille attentive.

- Vous m'avez manqué !

- C'est bien la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un lui dire ça, murmura Marie.

- Et cette recrue ? demanda Kanda.

- Nous aussi on était partit en France, dit Noise. On y a trouvé un gosse de neufs ans, compatible.

France. A ce mot Eslie et Tiedoll tournèrent les yeux vers l'homme aveugle. Noise laissa échapper sa surprise.

- Hum ?

Un jeune garçon, les cheveux bleus, un joyau incrusté dans le front se tenait près de Karwel.

- Quand on parle du loup, dit Marie. Voici Timothy Hearst.

- T'es vachement belle, tu sais ? dit-il à l'adresse de l'adolescente.

- Euh ! Merci.

- J'ai… un peu peur la nuit. Tu voudrais bien me tenir compagnie dans ma chambre ? demanda Timothy avec un large sourire, Eslie les joues pourpres.

- Non, mais oh ! Petit chenapan ! dit Lavi avec un regard noir.

Le garçon le regarda. Il vit discrètement la main du roux dans celle de la jeune femme. Timothy haussa un sourcil et soutint le regard du bookman.

- Laisse Lavi, rit Eslie avant de pousser un cri.

Elle avait juste eut le temps d'entendre « Attaque fatale ! Tripote nichons », avant des sentir des petites mains lui atterrirent sur les seins. Des mains qui furent vite soulevées (ainsi que tout le corps du garçon au dessus du sol) par l'énorme main de Marie. Le gosse se mit à gigoter comme une larve et finis par tomber au sol. Il se retrouva, néanmoins, de nouveau soulevé au dessus du plancher, tenus par le col de son T-shirt. Hearst avait devant le nez, le visage en feu de Lavi. Le garçon afficha un petit sourire.

- Comme c'est touchant, dit-il.

- De quoi ? demanda le roux.

- … Ben ! Tu es bien avec… ? Je veux dire ça se voit que tu craques… !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? coupa Lavi avec de grands yeux.

- Tu ne serais pas comme Marie par hasard ?

- Hein ?

- Aveugle, lâcha-t-il.

- Lavi pause le, rit nerveusement Eslie.

A peine pausé au sol, Tiedoll l'attrapa par les épaules.

- Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu es un français qui vient de France? lui demanda-t-il (en français).

- Euh ! Oui…

- Grand Intendant Komui ! cria Froi. Je veux ce petit comme disciple !

- Désolé Froi, dit Cloud. Mais c'est moi qui suis chargée de son éducation.

- Je préfère une jolie dame, qu'un binoclard à moustache, marmonna le jeune.

- Nan ! Je le veux ! dit-il en serrant le gamin dans ses bras comme une peluche, sans écouter Timothy.

- Maréchal, vous êtes navrant, dit Noise.

- Pathétique je dirais, ajouta Kanda.

Froi lâcha le petit, prit une grande inspiration et afficha un sourire derrière ses larmes.

- Un français de plus, dit-il.

- Un de moins également, ajouta Sokaro à Tiedoll. Le Noé qui nous a attaqués était Lulu Bell. Une française, précisa-t-il.

- Vous avez tué un français ! s'horrifia Froi.

Tous regardèrent le Maréchal faire son cinéma, personne n'osant l'arrêter.

- Yû Kanda ? demanda une voix dans son dos.

- Bak Chan, s'étonna le porteur de katana en voyant un homme de petite taille, les cheveux blonds surmonté d'un béret. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Komui demande tous les exorcistes.

Le Grand Intendant se tenait droit devant son bureau. Le groupe des exorcistes était réuni au milieu des millions de feuilles s'éparpillant dans le bureau. Lenalee distribua du café.

- Komui ? demanda Nine Cloud assise sur le canapé en face du bureau. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Nous venons de recevoir un appel du Maréchal Cross…

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

- Il dit avoir découvert l'œuf donnant naissance aux akumas.

- Où ce trouve ce taré ? envoya Winters Sokaro.

- Il ne l'a pas dit. Mais… Allen, il a un message à te passer. Et je demande à tous de ne rien dire. Luberier, comme vous le savez, surveillait Walker. Et ces suppositions semblent fondées. Mais il n'avait pas pensait à tout.

Komui fit signe au golem de diffuser le message.

_- Congrégation de l'ombre, ici Marian Cross. Ce message est de la plus haute importance. Il ne sera pas secret longtemps, alors autant mettre tout le monde au courant. Allen est un Interprète. Mais également le Quatorzième… Le Comte s'en doute. Garder également un œil sur… *frrr*… Pou…oi tu fais ç… *frrr*… Vou… tendez… *frrr*…_

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Allen. Juste après ce fameux combat au Japon, Cross avait déjà envoyé un message pour révéler que le Quatorzième était le frère de Mana, le père adoptif d'Allen. Alors la nouvelle n'étonnait personne. Aucun ne prit la parole. Cette étrange aura qui dégageait d'Allen de temps à autres n'avait échappé à personne.

- Et alors ? dit Lenalee. Ça peut être un avantage !

- Tout le monde y a déjà pensé, rit nerveusement Allen qui ne voulait laisser apparaître sa colère.

- Bref, l'histoire est donc close, dit Sokaro.

- Comment ça ? C'est tout ? demanda Lavi étonnait.

- A quoi bon s'étendre sur la question ?

- On n'a pas le même point de vu, répondit le rouquin.

Pour toute réponse, le Maréchal se leva et quitta la pièce. Cloud le suivit, Timothy sur ses talons (il n'avait pas le choix). Eslie regarda Lavi, puis Allen.

- J'ai faim ! Tu m'accompagnes Allen ?

- Tu ne sorts pas de table ? lui chuchota le roux.

- Allen n'a pas l'air bien…

Le bookman la regarda avec un sourire triste, attrapa Walker par le bras et le tira jusqu'au réfectoire avec un large sourire, suivit de tous les autres. Kanda resta devant le bureau. Le silence s'installa, et Komui le regarda interrogateur.

- Vous ne dites pas tout. Vous avez voulu ajouter autre chose, mais vous vous êtes rétracté.

- Perspicace Kanda, soupira Lee.

- …

- Le message n'est pas terminé. Il fait aussi référence à l'emplacement du Cœur.

- Comment ?

- Selon les dires du Maréchal. Il se trouverait au sein de la Congrégation…

Mugen fendit l'air, sous les yeux terrifiés de l'Intendant. Deux morceaux de papier noir tombèrent lentement sur le sol. Komui essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

- Tu as tué un papillon Kanda, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Yû observa les deux ailes noires. Il les piétina et les transperça une nouvelle fois avec son sabre. Le golem vola en poussières sous les yeux songeurs de Kanda. De la matière noire. Les Noés étaient vraiment imprévisibles. Kanda reposa les yeux sur l'homme au béret.

- Et donc, qui est suspecté d'être le Cœur ?


	18. Chapitre 17: UN GOSSE ! DE NEUF ANS !

**Chapitre 17 :** _UN GOSSE !... DE NEUF ANS !_

Kanda resta silencieux, fixant le regard de Komui. L'homme en tenue blanche baissa la tête en ferment les yeux, et se prépara à articler ce qu'il allait dire. Yû, muet, portait toute son attention sur cette révélation. Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient ça. Depuis le temps qu'ils cherchaient le Cœur. Enfin, le voile qui recouvrait ce mystère allait s'envoler. Le temps semblait arrêté tellement Kanda trouvait que la réponse ne venait pas. Cependant, le temps avançait bel et bien. Le Grand Intendant ne prononçait mot. L'exorciste attendit encore quelques secondes, prenant sur lui son impatience. Il ne put empêcher son mouvement de surprise lorsque Komui éclata de rire. Un rire nerveux se crispa en un grand sourire, ses épaules remontèrent et ses paumes firent face au plafond.

- Que… ? laissa échapper Kanda.

La voix de l'Intendant devint enrouée et plus aigue que d'ordinaire. Une tonalité qui signifiait une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Et bien, en faite… Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui est le Cœur Précieux ! ricana-t-il derrière ses lunettes.

Dans les premières secondes, Kanda ne dit rien. Puis, en revenant sur Terre, se fut l'incompréhension, pour finalement en venir à la colère.

- Laissez-moi le tuer, murmura-t-il noir.

Il regarda autour de lui. Pas de Reever pour l'en empêcher.

- Kanda, reprit Komui d'une voix grave qui calma le porteur de Mugen. Écoute la suite du message si tu veux. Mais tu verras par toi-même que la transmission est vraiment exécrable.

Le garçon haussa les sourcils et se dirigea vers le golem.

_- …*frrr*… Ko… mui… *frrr*… Une dernière chose… *frrr*… Le Cœur Pré… *frrr*… e cache dans… *frrr*… grégation de l'ombre… *frrr*… Il s'agit de… *frrrrrrrrrrr*… Surveillez… *frrrrrrrrrrr* … Arrête… *frrr*… brouiller le mess… *frrr*… Restez sur… *frrr*… gardes !... *frrr*… Protégez… *frrrrrrrrrrr*… coute que coute !... *frrr* Je ne peut rien d… *frrr*… de plus à cause… *frrr*… Confiance en vous… *frrr*… Terminé._

Kanda croisa les bras. C'était étrange. De plus en plus étrange. Les grésillements à certains points du message semblés voulus. Sûrement pas par le Maréchal, mais l'autre personne à qui Cross semblait s'adresser. La phrase « Arrête de brouiller le message » le confirmait. Qui était cette personne ? Dans tous les cas, Komui avait raison. La seule information qu'ils possédaient était que le Cœur se situait dans la Congrégation. Aucun nom n'était compréhensible. L'autre détail qui l'avait frappé, était cette insistance à faire attention.

- Que cache le Maréchal derrière tant de mise en garde ? se dit-il.

- Peut être craint-il que les Noés…

- Je ne pense pas, coupa Kanda. Les Noés sont une menace que tous connaissons. Et en vue des difficultés de faire parvenir le message, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait perdu son temps à nous mettre en garde contre eux, alors que nous sommes de plus en plus confrontés au Comte et aux descendants.

- Tu as raison.

- Je pense… Tsss ! Non…

- Tu penses à quoi Kanda ? demanda Komui avec de grands yeux.

Yû releva la tête, son regard plus noir encore qu'au quotidien. Il vit le visage de Komui perdre des couleurs devant le silence de l'adolescent. Lee avait peur d'entendre sa réflexion. Mais cette information pourrait se révéler capitale. Marian ne prendrait pas tant de peine à faire parvenir un message, si son importance n'était pas des plus grandes. Lui qui tenait plus que tout à ne plus avoir de lien avec le QG depuis autant d'années… la situation devait être grave.

- Kanda…

Le garçon, les bras toujours croisés, tourna le dos à Komui. Il se dirigea vers le mur du fond et s'y adossa, penseur. Cette idée n'était pas possible. Ou du moins inenvisageable, impensable. Mais si elle s'avérée être vrai… Alors le monde des exorcistes pourrait être entièrement remis en question. Rien ne pouvait être pire que la pensée que venait d'avoir Kanda. La peur, bien que peu visible, s'installée dans les yeux du garçon. Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, rien d'autre ne lui était plus évident. Une question ne pouvait être indissociable de cette pensée. Si, c'était le message que voulait faire passer Marian… Alors comment pourraient-ils vaincre le Comte ?

- Kanda, répéta Komui.

Il leva les yeux, révélant sa terreur qui ne put échapper au Grand Intendant. Le simple fait de voir le visage de Kanda dans cet état, le simple fait de voir Kanda exprimer une émotion, ne pouvait qu'inquiéter l'homme. Surtout en pareille situation. Il s'avança vers le garçon.

- A quoi penses-tu Kanda ? dit-il, la peur s'étant totalement emparée de lui.

Dans un long silence, Yû posa son regard dans celui de Komui.

- Et si le Maréchal… nous mettait en garde contre le Cœur Précieux.

- C'est impensable Kanda, souffla Komui. Ce n'est même pas envisageable. Cela signifierait…

- La possibilité que les exorcistes soient eux même une menace pour l'Ordre. Enfin… je dis les exorcistes, mais je parle bien du compatible en question.

Lee remonta du doigt ces lunettes. Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires, mais le message était bien passé. Kanda fit un signe de tête et poussa la poignée. Komui, lui, retourna à son bureau. Il fallait que cela reste secret. Personne ne devait apprendre cette possibilité. Cela pourrait diviser la Congrégation. Il fallait continuer à croire. Seul Cross aurait pu confirmer. Mais ne pouvant être contacté, alors la seule solution était d'appliquer ses conseils. Après tout, il n'avait pas dit que le Cœur était une menace. Ses seuls mots étaient de rester sur ses gardes, et de protéger quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un n'étant pas connu, alors autant protéger tout le monde, comme jusqu'à présent. Car tous auraient leur rôle à jouer dans cette guerre.

† † † † †

Petit à petit, les exorcistes et les traqueurs quittaient la pièce. Il était tard après tout. Seul Lavi, Lenalee, Krory, Allen et Eslie était encore dans le réfectoire. Johnny Gill avait également prit place à la table. Le jeune Walker ne manger pas beaucoup. Il avait beau le cacher, la nouvelle était tout de même un choc. Etre maudit lui avait déjà été difficile à son entrée dans la Congrégation, alors à présent avoir une partie Noé n'allait que le ramener au point de départ. C'était du moins ce qu'il avait pensé, avant que la bande ne reste avec lui pendant toute la soirée, pour lui dire qu'à leurs yeux il restait le même. Allen sourit tristement, le regard toujours fixait sur la table. Son assiette était encore remplit de mitarashis dangos. Jerry s'avança vers son convive préféré, et s'assit à sa droite.

- Ça ne va pas Allen ? demanda-t-il tristement en voyant le plat encore entier.

- Si, si… dit-il d'un ton neutre.

- On a eut la confirmation, répondit doucement Lenalee au cuisinier.

Un nouveau silence s'installa avant que Walker reçoive une tape amicale dans le dos. Le garçon ne put garder sa surprise, et se tourna vers l'adulte aux lunettes de soleil.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça mon grand, dit gentiment Jerry. Nous on le sait bien qui tu es vraiment.

- Il a raison Allen ! ajouta Johnny. Tu es un chic type ! Et seuls les cons pensent le contraire !

- Tu peux compter sur nous, dit Lavi.

Les deux filles acquiescèrent également avec un large sourire. Le benjamin les remercia du regard.

- Vous avez raison. Je suis Allen Walker, et peut m'importe le Quatorzième ! Je suis moi et c'est tout ce qui compte. S'il s'avère que je suis une menace, vous savez tous ce qu'ils vous restent à faire.

Le tuer. Oui, ils le savaient bien cela.

- Euh… Allen. La question est peut être déplacée, mais qui est précisément le quatorzième ? demanda Eslie.

- Elle n'est pas déplacée, sourit-il.

Le groupe d'exorcistes lui expliqua donc qui était ce personnage. Un Noé, qui, on ne sait pourquoi, apparut un jour. Seuls treize Noés formaient le groupe du Comte. Cependant, il vit bel et bien le jour, en tant que frère de Mana Walker. Néanmoins, il se retourna contre le Comte Millénaire, et fut vaincu. La suite Eslie la connaissait. Il avait à présent prit possession du corps de Allen. Ils lui expliquèrent également d'autres renseignements sur le clan des Noés.

- Il en va ainsi, termina Allen. Ça fait du bien d'en parler en faite, rit-il nerveusement.

L'adolescente lui sourit, prit l'une des brochettes et lui tendit.

- Tu as retrouvé l'appétit ?

Le garçon rit et commença à manger. Tous préférés voir ça. Il s'arrêta cependant.

- Eslie ! Tu es allé voir l'infirmière pour tes blessures ?

- Hein ? Euh ! Non.

- Idiote, rit Lavi. Viens on y va.

- Mais je n'ai plus mal…

- Ne discute pas !

Le roux lui tira doucement le poignet. Résignée, la fille se leva et le suivit dans le sombre couloir, sous le sourire d'Allen, Krory et Lenalee. Le roux marché lentement, regardant du coin de l'œil son amie. Ce n'était pas si urgent que cela d'aller là-bas. Pourquoi l'avoir forcé ? La sorcière d'infirmière allée encore raller, tiens. Peut être… voulait-il seulement être seul avec la jeune fille. Son regard se porta sur la main qui frôlait la sienne à chaque pas. Cette main. Comme il désirait la prendre, la caresser. Euh… ! C'était quoi cette pensée ? Pourquoi voulait-il la toucher ? La prendre dans ses bras ? Sentir ses cheveux ? Il était certain que quelque chose avait changé depuis le début de la mission. Ce sentiment était si étrange… Ces pensées furent vite interrompues par la silhouette qui sembla passer dans son champ de vision. Il se retourna. Personne. Lavi était sure d'avoir vu quelqu'un pourtant ! Une personne qu'il avait déjà croisée auparavant.

- Lavi ?

- On est arrivé, dit-il pour oublier cette impression.

Les deux exorcistes entrèrent. Une femme maigre avec un chignon s'avança vers eux. Elle demanda ce qu'il se passait. Lavi prit la parole, expliquant les diverses blessures à vérifier. Les égratignures qui parsemaient le visage de la jeune fille avaient disparus.

- Bien, je comprends, répétait la femme à chaque information délivrait par Lavi. Montre-moi, s'il te plait, dit-elle à Eslie souriante.

Karwel fit aller ses yeux de gauche à droite, et rougit légèrement. Puis elle reposa les yeux sur l'infirmière. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Lavi, les bras derrière la tête observa la scène sans un mot, sourcils levaient. Il regarda le visage délicatement pourpre de la jeune fille, ses yeux bleu ciel... Sans s'en rendre compte, un petit sourire marqua son visage. Le regard froid de la vieille femme faillit cependant le déséquilibrer.

- Jeune homme, dit-elle d'un ton froid.

- Quoi ?

La femme leva un sourcil, continuant à le fixer. Eslie regarda ses pieds. Il fallut quelques seconds au roux pour comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Le visage cramoisi, il rejoint la fenêtre au fond de la pièce, tournant le dos aux deux femmes, les bras toujours derrière la tête. La nurse laissa échapper un puissant claquement de langue à l'adresse du rouquin, puis tourna un visage souriant vers la jeune exorciste. Eslie leva timidement les yeux, et du coin de l'œil observa le garçon. De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait voir les perles de sueurs qui se formaient sur le visage brûlant de Lavi. Doucement, le roux entendit son amie enlever son haut. Il ne put empêcher son cerveau de lui montrer les images qu'il avait vu, lorsque la jeune fille était sortit de la douche devant lui. Le garçon se concentra pour oublier ces images qui lui rendaient le visage de plus en plus rouge. Heureusement qu'elles ne pouvaient le voir.

- Et bien ! s'étonna la vielle femme. Plus que quatre ou cinq jours et tes blessures ne seront plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Aussi bien l'épaule, que les diverses plaies au ventre.

- C'est Lavi qui m'a procurait ces soins, dit Eslie.

Lavi sentit un regard se poser sur lui. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour tendre l'oreille, sans pour autant voir les deux femmes.

- C'est vous qui avait réalisait cela ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bookman m'a enseigné quelques soins à pratiquer dans ce genre de cas, répondit-il timidement. Pour une fois que le vieux Panda m'enseigne un truc utile, ricana-t-il.

- En tout cas, c'est du bon travail, ajouta la femme sans relever l'ironie du garçon. Tu n'as pas besoin de mes soins, dit-elle à l'adolescente.

Lavi entendit Eslie remettre son haut, mais attendit tout de même quelques secondes avant de se retourner. Il vit son amie lui afficher un large sourire. Tout deux se regardèrent pendant un petit moment. L'infirmière regarda l'un, puis l'autre, retenant son sourire. Son raclement de gorge les sortit de leur nuage. Ils remercièrent la femme et reprirent le couloir. Lavi proposa d'aller voir pour refaire une tenue à Eslie, la sienne étant en piteux état. Johnny était là. Il leur accorda un sourire et se retourna vers Reever Wenhamm qui était plongé dans des paperasses. Les exorcistes s'avancèrent.

- Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose ? demanda le blond en levant le nez de ses papiers.

- Une nouvelle tenue pour Eslie. Si c'est possible.

Gill se dirigea vers la fille surexcitée. Le chef de la section scientifique décida de faire une pause pour assister à la suite des évènements. Le jeune scientifique à lunettes avait passé son temps libre à concocter de nouvelles tenues. Et allez savoir pourquoi, il avait décidé de le faire aux mesures d'Eslie. Wenhamm prit son verre de soda et suivit le groupe dans la pièce d'à côté. Lui aussi avait aidé Gill durant ses (infimes) moments de temps libre. Lavi vit le garçon aux deux chignons avec plusieurs vêtements dans les bras.

- Tu en as besoin aussi Lavi ?

- Non, la mienne me va encore, merci.

- Je suis vraiment désolé qu'elle n'ait pas tenue plus longtemps, Eslie, s'excusa Johnny. Ce n'était pas le tissu que j'utilisais d'habitude, et je dois dire que je ne l'utiliserais plus en vu des circonstances. Tiens !

Le garçon lui tendit une première tenue. La fille fit de gros yeux en découvrant ce qu'il venait de lui donner.

- Tu veux vraiment que je mette ça ?

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Ce n'est… pas mon style, on va dire.

- S'il te plait ! Essais ! rit Reever.

- C'est le commandant Reever qui m'a demandé de la faire.

Eslie tourna une tête effarée vers le blond en blouse blanche. Lavi qui n'arrivait pas à voir le vêtement, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

- Vous voulez que je porte ça ?

- Une jolie fille doit avoir une jolie tenue, ricana le commandant.

- Ok, sourit-elle. Je veux bien essayer… Où est la cabine ?

- Euh… il n'y en a pas, murmura Johnny.

Eslie rougit, puis éclata de rire.

- Tant pis ! Je m'en passerais. Ça sera plus rapide.

- On va sortir de la pièce, ajouta Lavi dont les joues étaient imperceptiblement roses.

- Pas la peine, rit-elle. Tournez vous juste.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent, mais n'eurent pas le temps de se concerter que l'adolescente commençait déjà à hotter ses habits. Tous se tournèrent en une fraction de seconde. Au bout d'une minute, Eslie rigola.

- Quelqu'un peu m'aider ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de tenue.

Ils se retournèrent doucement, et Reever s'approcha de la fille pour l'aider à fermer son haut. Lavi pouvait voir le dos de la jeune femme. Sa peau claire s'offrait à lui. Il vit également les mains du blond en contacte avec elle, glisser calmement pour remonter la fermeture éclaire. Plusieurs émotions se bousculèrent en lui. Un mélange entre la colère et le désire. Cependant, une étrange marque attira l'attention du roux. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Les deux scientifiques aussi la fixaient avec curiosité et angoisse.

- Euh… Eslie, pourquoi as-tu une marque dans le dos ? demanda froidement Lavi.

- Une marque ? Comme une cicatrice, tu veux dire ?

- Oui…

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton encore plus froid que celui que venait de prendre son ami.

- C'est juste que l'on a déjà vu pareil type avant.

- Je ne sais plus depuis quand je l'ai. Ça commence à dater, ajouta-t-elle en prenant la languette des mains de Reever et en refermant la tenue.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Lavi sourit tristement lorsqu'il vit l'adolescente s'essuyer la joue.

- Affreuse, dit-elle.

- C'est juste une cicatrice, sourit Wenhamm.

- Nan ! Je parle de la tenue ! dit-elle en se retournant. C'est horrible ! Je refuse de sortir comme ça ! Ça me donne une de ces vulgarités !

- Mais non, tu es très jolie comme ça. On dirait Lenalee, ajouta Johnny.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Reever. Johnny. Je ne suis pas Lenalee !

Les deux hommes riaient aux éclats. Lavi posa son regard pour la première fois sur la tenue qu'elle portait. Un haut des on ne peut plus court, lui tenait la poitrine. Deux bouts de tissus, de chaque côté du haut, se rattachaient à une mini jupe qui lui entourait les hanches. Le bookman parcouru les jambes nues de l'adolescente, son ventre sur lequel les plaies étaient encore visibles, et ses épaules dénudées. Eslie avait également lâché ses cheveux.

- Tu es vraiment mignonne comme ça, articula-t-il.

- Pas étonnant vu que tu aimes les filles faciles, le charia-t-elle.

- Eslie, soupira-t-il avec un sourire.

- Johnny passe moi autre chose ! Avec ça, ne faut surtout pas se prendre un coup en plein ventre.

L'adolescente essaya au moins cinq tenues en tout. Une robe. Impossible de courir avec. Un pantalon et un manteau. Mal taillé pour la jeune fille. Une combinaison. Là elle n'aimait tout simplement pas. Une cape. Bof.

- C'est bien la première fois que je me plante autant, soupira Gill.

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as qu'à me refaire exactement la même tenue qu'avant !

Reever sourit. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie que le petit allait refaire le même vêtement. Eslie s'excusa, mais Johnny lui fit un large sourire. Les deux exorcistes les saluèrent, puis les laissèrent reprendre leurs activités.

- Alors Lavi ?

- Hum ?

- Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé qui je pouvais bien aimer.

Le garçon se mura dans le silence. Une seule personne lui venait en tête à présent. Mais étrangement, il ne voulait plus tenir sa promesse. Il aurait voulu ne jamais l'aider à s'avouer. Rien que le fait d'imaginer la fille avec lui, lui comprimait le cœur.

- N'oublis pas que tu m'as promis, sourit-elle. Tu dois trouver.

Lavi ne put se retenir de lui sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour elle ?

- Lavi !

Le roux n'avait cessé de fixer l'adolescente. Ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougé. De toute manière, ce n'était pas la voix d'Eslie. Le garçon se retourna donc vers son grand père, planté comme un piqué dans son dos.

- Panda ?

- Il nous faut reprendre les écris. Je t'attends dans la chambre. Non ! En faite, viens. On a encore beaucoup à répertorier.

Lavi accorda un sourire résigné à Eslie.

- Désolé, je dois y aller.

- Ne t'en fait pas.

Le roux lui céda un dernier regard, puis suivit les pas du petit homme. Une forme se dessina dans l'obscurité en face d'eux. Kanda marcha droit devant lui. Il croisa les bookmen sans un regard. Eslie, elle, lui fit un grand sourire, et se plaça pile sur son chemin, lui demandant si elle pouvait venir avec lui.

- Non.

- Tu vas dans ta chambre ?

- Va dormir.

- Puisque tu insistes, je veux bien t'accompagner !

Lavi tourna la tête. Il vit Yû pousser un grognement et ne pas insister davantage. L'héritier se mordit les lèvres. Ça crevait les yeux. Une vive douleur lui traversa le cœur. Il ne pourrait jamais lui dire. Il ignorait encore pourquoi, mais jamais il ne pourrait rapprocher Kanda d'Eslie. Après tout, elle n'avait pas du tout besoin de son aide. Elle se débrouillait parfaitement toute seule. Si Kanda ne voyait rien, surtout avec ce que venait de lui dire Eslie, c'est qu'il était vraiment aveugle. Demander de venir dans sa chambre, c'était encore pire qu'une déclaration. Il n'osait même pas y penser. Une fille qui dort avec un garçon, tout le monde sait où cela mène… Euh… Ouais, bon, ok ! Lavi aussi avait déjà dormit avec… plusieurs fois. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Eslie était amoureuse de Kanda ! Et lorsque qu'une fille dort avec le garçon qu'elle aime… Le roux s'arrêta de penser, trop déprimé. De toute manière, Bookman l'appela.

- Lavi…

- Oui, Panda ? murmura-t-il.

- Ça ne va pas ?

Wouaaaaah ! Le couteau se replantait dans la plaie là… Lavi ne répondit pas. S'il ouvrait la bouche, c'était l'hémorragie assurée. Le vieux reprit la parole.

- Tu n'y arrives pas. Cette règle te pose soucis depuis que l'on ait entré à la Congrégation.

- …

- Tu es un bookman, Lavi ! Un bookman ne doit pas avoir de sentiments !

- …

- Surtout ce que tu éprouves en ce moment. Il s'agit du sentiment le plus dangereux que l'homme puisse éprouver.

- Quel sentiment ? dit-il le regard toujours dans le vide.

- Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ? souffla-t-il.

Lavi n'écoutait plus. Ne pas avoir de sentiments. Pas le moindre. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait empêcher la colère qu'il ressentait pour Kanda ! La jalousie de voir un autre toucher la peau d'Eslie ! Le bonheur de voir jour après jour sa meilleure amie !

- Je ne peux empêcher l'amour que je te porte Grand-père…

Bookman ouvrit de grands yeux. Ces mots lui donnèrent de la joie, mais rien ne le laissa transparaître.

- Tu es encore loin d'être mon héritier, gamin, se contenta-t-il de dire.

La fenêtre. C'était le seul point de vu sur la Congrégation depuis des jours. Pas une minute, les deux bookmen avaient arrêté de retranscrire l'Histoire. Et comme à chacune de ces périodes, le roux n'avait pu voir Eslie. Si ! Un soir, il avait réussit à l'entre voir. Il faisait nuit, et le jeune homme n'arrivait à dormir. Lavi avait donc décidé de marcher un peu dans le couloir. Il avait effectué la moitié de l'étage lorsque des pleurs avaient attiré son attention. Cela venait de la chambre du nouveau petit pervers. Une silhouette était sortit d'une des chambres, non loin de celle du gosse. Lavi, par instinct, s'était collé au mur. Il reconnu Eslie. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce. Le borgne s'était donc approché de la porte et s'était laissé glisser contre le mur, tendant l'oreille.

- Timothy ? Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Si je te disais que si, tu me croirais ?

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien. Juste un coup de blues. La France me manque un peu. Sans parler de l'orphelinat, de la mère supérieure, et… d'Emilia.

Le garçon fondit de plus bel en larme. Lavi comprit qu'Eslie le prit dans ses bras. Le pauvre petit se sentait seul. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec Allen. Mais à neuf ans, il est plutôt difficile de se réjouir de tout. Hearst avait donc, sous la demande de Karwel, raconté sa vie. Qu'il se faisait appeler « G le voleur », qu'il dérobait des joyeux de grandes valeurs pour faire vivre l'orphelinat. Il lui parla de son père, qui lui avait fait avaler une pierre précieuse qui causa la présence de ce joyeux bleu sur son front. Il lui parla également de son Innocence qui lui permettait de se transférer dans le corps des autres. Eslie l'écouta avec attention.

- Tu veux bien rester avec moi cette nuit, s'il te plait ?

- Ok, mais pas d'entourloupe, rit-elle.

Ils vinrent à parler de Kanda, et son côté inhumain. Yû ayant déjà faillit tuer le garçon lorsque celui-ci avait piqué dans le Soba de l'homme. Lavi rigola par moment. Mais pas à la suite de la discussion.

- Pourquoi tu le défends ?

- Moi-même de temps à autres j'ai du mal à le suivre. Mais je cherche à le comprendre, et à rire avec lui, aussi si mon caractère l'horripile, je pense que ça l'aide à avancer, dit-elle en reprenant les mots de Tiedoll.

- Tu es proche de lui ?

- Oui. C'est mon premier ami. Et même mon meilleur ami.

Cette phrase poignarda la poitrine de Lavi. Kanda était le numéro un, il avait raison. Le garçon se leva. Ce n'était plus la peine d'attendre que la fille sorte de cette chambre pour cette nuit. Il les abandonna là, retournant dans sa chambre sans entendre la fin de la conversation.

- Et Lavi ? Je pensais que c'était plutôt lui…

- Non. C'est autre chose lui.

- C'est qui pour toi ?

- P-Pourquoi ?

- Arrête ! Je vois bien comment tu le dévores du regard, coupa Timothy.

- Pourquoi poses-tu la question, si tu connais déjà la réponse ? rit Eslie.

- Simple confirmation.

- Sauf que lui ne voit rien, soupira-t-elle.

- Tu sais ce que je pense ?... Non, en faite laisse tomber !

Karwel rit.

- Eslie ?

- Oui.

- Merci.

Plus les jours dans la chambre passaient, plus Lavi sentait son amie s'éloigner de lui. La fameuse Emilia était venue (sur la demande de Karwel) s'installer à la Congrégation de l'ombre. Le roux n'avait toujours pas put voir qui elle était. Sa seule vue était à travers la vitre qui rendait sur le parc. Tous les jours, il pouvait y observer Eslie, soit en présence du jeune français, soit Yû, soit les deux. Et dans ces cas là, elle empêchait les meurtres. D'autres fois, il la vit avec Froi, ou Allen et Krory. Un jour, il l'avait même vu avec Reever. Ils rigolaient à pleins poumons. Aujourd'hui, feuilles en mains, le bookman était assis face à fenêtre, scrutant le dehors.

- Lavi ?

Eslie venait toujours vers cette heure là.

- Lavi !

Pourquoi lui tardait-il déjà de la voir ? Rien que cela, la voir.

- LAVI ! répéta Bookman pour la énième fois, pour finalement le frapper sur la tête. Tu n'es pas concentré.

- Désolé. Mais au bout de cinq jours, cette pièce m'étouffe un peu.

Le vieil homme resta silencieux quelques secondes. Le gamin ne pouvait faire outre de ses sentiments.

- Bien ! Va dehors un peu. Ne reviens que ce soir, quand tu auras la tête froide. Va lui dire tant que tu y es ! NON ! En faite ne dit rien. Tu es un bookman !

- Hein ? De quoi ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais toujours pas que tu…

Bookman soupira. Le borgne émit un cri de colère et se leva d'un coup.

- Je sais que je ne sais rien ! Mais étant donné que je le sais, j'en sais déjà plus que toi ! s'énerva-t-il.

- Tu me fais quoi là ? dit Bookman avec de grand yeux. Du Socrate ?

- J'ai qu'un seul œil, je ne peux pas tout voir ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

- Gamin ! Calme-toi.

- …Excuse-moi Panda. Je suis plutôt à cran ces derniers temps.

- Aller ! Va te défouler dehors un peu, dit-il gentiment.

Lavi fixa homme.

- Pourquoi tant de laxisme ?

- J'en ai assez de ne plus avoir le gamin que je connais. La seule personne que je vois devant moi, est un être sans la moindre envie de vivre, hormis fixer ce qu'il y a dehors. Et surtout… tu ne bosses plus !

Lavi sourit tristement. Il posa les fiches qu'il avait dans la main sur l'une des nombreuses piles qui envahissaient la salle, et poussa doucement la porte. Bookman retrouva son air froid, encore plus accentué par son maquillage noir autour des yeux, qui lui valait le surnom du gamin. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus il se disait qu'il avait eut tors de lui dire de sortir. Lavi allait sûrement faire une bêtise. Lorsqu'il rentrerait, il faudrait mettre les choses au point. Encore une fois. La chose serait dure à avaler pour lui. Il devrait renoncer à elle. Cette histoire allait mal finir. Vraiment mal finir. Panda le sentait. Mais peu importe. Lavi devra se plier à la règle car il en est ainsi. Un bookman ne doit pas éprouver de sentiments, et rester objectif dans l'Histoire.

Le roux marchait à grands pas dans la Congrégation, un sourire heureux sur le visage. En faite il courait presque. Il s'arrêta une fraction de seconde pour regarder son reflet dans une vitre, afin remettre son bandeau correctement. Pourquoi il faisait attention à ça ? Peu importe. Il voulait passer le reste de l'après midi avec la fille qui… la fille de son… avec elle, quoi. Il passa la grande porte pour rejoindre le parc. Le ciel était d'un bleu clair magnifique. Le roux enjamba plusieurs murets et marcha. Il gagna une terrasse, où il arrêta ses pas. Eslie était juste en bas. Lavi se prépara à l'appeler, lorsqu'il vit Kanda, aux côtés de la jeune fille. L'adolescente avait un visage radieux. Kanda avait toujours le même regard, mais ses lèvres étiraient un petit sourire. La joie du bookman retomba aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il escalada le large muret qui terminait la plate-forme, et s'y assit, les pieds dans le vide. Il regarda les deux exorcistes discuter. Eux ne le virent pas. En même temps, ils devaient être à cinquante mètres en contrebas, par rapport au niveau où se trouvait Lavi. Il remarqua, toutefois, un semblant de tristesse émaner de la jeune fille.

- Promis ?

- Ouais, ouais, soupira Kanda.

- Tu n'as pas peur de remordre la poussière ? rit Eslie.

- C'était la chance du débutant, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire plein de sadisme.

- Mais oui, mais oui !

Lavi resserra les doigts contre le rebord en pierre. Il ne vit pas le garçon aux cheveux bleus s'installer à croupis à côté de lui. Timothy le regarda, un sourcil relevé, pendant un bon moment. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Karwel et Kanda qui les avaient dépassés. Il revint sur le rouquin. Puis sur Eslie. Les yeux de Lavi. La tête à Eslie. Lavi. Eslie. Ce n'est que lorsque la fille et Kanda ne furent plus visible que de dos, l'obligeant à tourner légèrement la tête, que la frimousse du jeune français entra dans le champ de vision de Lavi, lui faisant remarquer enfin sa présence. Le bookman eut un sursaut, puis lança un regard noir au gosse.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Moi ! Rien, dit-il en levant le menton, puis en lançant un regard au bookman, puis à l'adolescente.

L'héritier fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut le petit merdeux ? rigola-t-il.

- Petit mer… ! Tu t'es vu, Baka Usagi ?

- Que… ? Yû, grommela-t-il.

Hearst s'assit à côté de l'adolescent, et regarda le ciel, sa pierre au front brillant à cause du soleil. Lavi resta silencieux. La présence du petit pervers à côté de lui le rendait mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de raison. Petit pervers… Dire qu'il avait osé poser ses mains sur les seins d'Eslie. D'un autre côté, le rouquin ne valait guère mieux. Voler un baiser à la jeune fille durant son sommeil… La regarder à travers la fenêtre… Il sentit ses joues chauffer.

- Ça va mieux toi ? demanda Lavi pour se ressaisir.

Timothy le regarda étonnait.

- Comment ça ?

- … Tu te sens mieux ? Pour les coups de blues.

- D'où tu sais ça ? dit-il d'une voix froide. T'as parlé à Eslie ?

- Euh… En faite, je vous ais écouté, avoua-t-il.

Le garçon le regarda avec un regard triste et froid, puis détourna la tête.

- Oui, ça va mieux.

- Bien.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? s'étonna Lavi.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, dit Timothy.

Argh ! Coup de poignard !

- Ça va, mentit-il.

- Ce n'est pas ce que dit ton regard… Tu as plutôt l'air de souffrir.

- … J'ai peur que tu agresses Eslie, sourit-il.

- Tu es encore sur cette histoire ? Ce n'est pas la première à y être passée, hein !

Lavi lui accorda un regard outré, mais le français n'y fit pas attention.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. J'ai beau avoir un passé de voleur, je ne te la piquerais pas.

Cette fois, il vit le visage choqué du roux, et ne put retenir son sourire narquois.

- Bah quoi ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Je n'y comprends vraiment rien…

- Ça on a vu… Franchement ! C'est hallucinant de ce connaître aussi mal !

- Tu as l'air bien au courant toi.

Timothy Hearst plongea son regard dans celui du roux. Le garçon, par son soudain sérieux, semblait avoir prit dix ans. Dans un premier temps, Lavi ne comprit pas les mots qu'il allait entendre. Ou du moins, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour qu'il assimile la nouvelle. Il fut surprit, puis éclata de rire. Cette simple phrase pourtant, le français était le premier à la dire aussi clairement. On ne pouvait plus passer par quatre chemins à présent.

- Tu aimes Eslie, pas vrai ?... Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- Quoi ? C'est pourtant drôle !

- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.

- … Tu… tu insinues que je suis amoureux d'Eslie ? répéta-t-il avec nervosité.

- Tu en es raide dingue même, ajouta le petit en regardant de nouveau le ciel et en balançant ses jambes.

Eslie et Kanda étaient de nouveau devant les deux garçons. Reever et une belle femme blonde vinrent interpeller les porteurs de sabres. Mais Lavi, encore abasourdit par les propos de Hearst les remarqua à peine. Il eut de nouveau un rire jaune.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises…

- Ça crève les yeux pourtant.

- Et je peux savoir comment un petit bonhomme de neuf ans peut en être aussi sure ? demanda le roux avec un haussement de sourcil.

- Facile. Parce que je suis amoureux également.

Lavi ne dit rien, trop hébété par la réponse. Il vit le petit visage illuminé, serein.

- A oui ? Et de qui donc ?

- … Emilia, dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

La fameuse Emilia ? C'était donc sa petite amie qu'avait ramenait Eslie. Timothy lui indiqua alors la femme blonde d'une trentaine qui se tenait près de Reever. Lavi faillit s'étrangler.

- Mais vous avez combien de différence ?

- C'est ma maîtresse, je ne peux pas sortir avec elle, idiot !

Lavi la regarda plus en détails, et laissa échapper un « STRIKE ». Eslie remarqua enfin sa présence. Il ne changeait pas. Une pointe de tristesse la traversa. Jamais il ne lui avait dis ce mot à elle. Tête baissée, elle regagna le bâtiment suivit des autres.

- Elle est à moi ! dit Hearst en attrapant le col du roux.

- T'en fais pas pour ça, dit-il doucement en poussant les petites mains. Pourquoi… dis-tu que j'aime Eslie ?

- Ça se voit.

- … ?

- Bah, je ne sais pas ! Déjà, la manière dont tu la regardes. Ensuite, comment tu ma crié dessus lorsque j'ai fais mon attaque fatale…

- Le rappel pas.

- Ta jalousie, termina-t-il. C'est dingue ! Comment tu n'as pas pu t'en rendre compte ?

- … Peut être, parce que je n'ais connu que la guerre depuis des années…

- L'excuse bidon… Va lui dire, coupa le français.

- … Pff ! A quoi bon ? Elle, elle aime Kanda… Je ne suis que le numéro deux.

- Non, pour elle tu n'es pas un ami.

Lavi le regarda terrifié.

- Tu vois ! C'est encore pire que je ne le croyais !

Timothy comprit, sans grandes difficultés, que le roux n'avait pas entendu la fin de la conversation.

- Tu es bien plus, rassura-t-il avec un sourire. Tu es le numéro un toi aussi. Mais autrement.

Lavi lui sourit tristement. Il ne comprit pas bien, mais c'était toujours agréable à entendre.

- Tu lui a déjà dis « Strike » à Eslie ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle est différente des filles à qui je le dis. Pourquoi devrais-je lui dire ça, alors que je ne la regarde pas comme les autres… Pour moi, elle n'est pas comme les autres. Elle est… Quand je la regarde, je regarde qui elle est. Et non ce qu'elle est…

- C'est vrai que j'ai déjà tripoté de meilleurs poitrines, dit Timothy qui (on peut le dire) cassa l'ambiance. Bah ! Tu ne dis rien ?

- Je ne pense pas avoir le droit de débattre sur ce sujet, répondit Lavi en se remémorant la mission en France, et les abominations qu'il avait sortit lorsqu'il était soul. Bref…

Timothy lui sourit tristement. Il avait beaucoup parlé avec la française, et il connaissait tous les détails. Chose dont Lavi n'était pas au courant. Le garçon se leva et s'étira.

- Pour moi, tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens.

Lavi sourit avec toujours autant de peine.

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, dit le français en partant. Au faite ! Soit là ce soir ! J'suis pas censé être au courant, mais bon, ricana-t-il.

Et Timothy partit. Laissant Lavi seul. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était logique. En même temps, lorsque l'on connaît la réponse, ça parait toujours plus facile. Enfin… quand même. UN GOSSE ! DE NEUF ANS ! C'ETAIT UN GOSSE DE NEUF ANS QUI LUI AVAIT OUVERT L'ŒIL ! Lui n'avait rien vu. Comment passer pour un crétin fini… demander à Lavi. Il soupira. Au fond, bien sur qu'il le savait. D'accord, vraiment profond. Sa tête n'avait pas comprit directement, mais son corps lui le savait. Lui était attirait depuis le début par la jeune fille. Cependant, il était également possible que son subconscient rejette cet amour. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait qu'une réponse. La même depuis plus de dix ans. Un petit homme ridé avec des taches de vieillesse, du maquillage autour des yeux, ainsi qu'une queue de cheval ridicule, qui ne cessait de lui répéter la même chose. Un bookman ne doit éprouver de sentiments. Il n'en a besoin. Un énorme claquement résonna. Une bonne gifle ne pouvait que le réveiller. Bon ! Dans un premier temps… ouais, non. Pas besoin de confirmation. En faite, il passa directement au deuxième temps. Se déclarer. Le petit avait raison. Pourquoi ne pas tenter après tout ? Le roux se leva pour rentrer. Il était vrai que ce soir était particulier. Lavi ne remarqua même pas l'ombre qui passa derrière lui. Cette silhouette qu'il avait bel et bien vu l'autre nuit. Cette fois, Lavi ne la vit pas, pensant à autre chose… il était amoureux.


	19. Chapitre Bonus : Dans le corps à Timothy

**Chapitre Bonus :** _Dans le corps à Timothy._

Quelle journée pourrie… Il pleuvait. Il faisait gris. Il faisait froid. Et en plus, le jeune garçon devait rester assis sur sa chaise, devant ce devoir où pas une idée ne venait. Timothy s'affala sur sa table, serrant son stylo avec énervement. Il grommela des paroles incompréhensibles avant de se rassir correctement sur le siège. Le garçon fixa sa feuille, relisant le sujet. Il le relie une seconde fois. Une troisième… Non, vraiment les idées ne lui venaient pas. Il poussa un cri de rage, balança son stylo contre le mur, et se leva en frappant le bureau de ses petites mains.

- Je me tire !

- Timothy ! cria Emilia qui le rattrapa par le col de son t-shirt.

Le garçon gigota comme une larve en criant « Lâche-moi ! », mais ne parvint pas à la faire lâcher prise. Le visage rouge, il observa l'expression sévère qu'avait prit son professeur.

- L'éducation c'est important !

- En quoi c'est important que je réponde à des questions pareilles ?

- Ne discute pas ! Arrête de faire ton hargneux !

Timothy fronça les sourcils de plus bel et montra les dents. Elle allait lui ficher la paix, oui ? Il voulait pas faire ce devoir, il voulait pas faire ce devoir ! Lui, il ne lui demander pas de répondre à des questions ridicules ! C'est fou le don qu'on les profs pour vous énerver ! Ils vous baratinent de paroles sans intérêt, et refusent de comprendre ce que vous ressentez !

- C'est important pour ton avenir !

Et voilà ! La fameuse réplique sur le futur… Sans intérêt ! Et là, elle allait sortir…

- Moi je m'en fiche ! J'ai déjà un métier !

Et voilà ! Hearst soupira, toujours aussi furax. Il la fixa dans les yeux. Il ne voulait pas le faire, et ne le ferait donc pas.

- Attaque fatale ! Tripote nichons !

Le cri d'Emilia résonna dans toute la pièce, et le gosse prit la fuite. Il traversa les couloirs de l'orphelinat d'une traite, passa la porte et se cacha derrière un buisson. Timothy vit plusieurs bonnes sœurs passer en râlant. Emilia passa également, maudissant le petit pervers. Au bout d'une heure, les choses se calmèrent. Plus personne ne le cherchait. Seule une femme rondouillette marchait encore dehors, la mère supérieure.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Emilia. Tu connais le petit, il reviendra.

- Quel gamin pénible ! dit une sœur.

Un soupire se fit entendre, sûrement Emilia. Bientôt, seul le vent qui soufflait encore berçait le parc d'une douce mélodie. Timothy finit par se lever. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os. Il s'en fichait. De son avenir également. Il se fichait de tout. De cette journée pourrie. De cette pluie pourrie. De ce devoir pourri. Il se moquait d'être détesté aussi. C'était vrai. Absolument vrai… enfin, presque. Le garçon marcha sur le gravier, ses petits pieds mouillés par les énormes flaques qui s'étendaient devant lui. Il sortit du parc, s'engouffrant dans la ville, peu fréquentée par pareil temps. Un vrai temps de chien. Pourtant, aucun ne courait les rues. Pourquoi une expression aussi nulle ? La langue française avait vraiment de drôles de formules. Hearst s'arrêta et fixa son reflet dans une flaque. Il regarda ses cheveux bleus, habituellement ébouriffés, plats. Ses queues de cheval au sommet de la nuque lui collaient au dos. Son visage rond affichait une triste mine. Pff ! Il n'avait pas prit son bandeau pour cacher son front où s'exhibait cette abominable pierre. Cette horreur qu'il avait par la faute de son père. Cet homme qui lui avait fait avaler son trésor. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. De toute façon, pourquoi lui en vouloir alors qu'il ne pouvait plus le voir ? Le petit français soupira doucement, regarda autour de lui, cacha son bijou par sa petite main et entra dans une boutique. Il ressortit dix secondes plus tard avec un morceau de tissus autour du front. Il ne l'avait pas payé. Pourquoi le payer lorsque l'on s'appel « G le voleur » ? Le voleur le plus connu de France ! Voir du monde ! Lui qui arrivait à se transporter dans le corps des gens, même s'il ne savait pourquoi. Ce pouvoir, il s'en fichait de savoir le pourquoi. Grâce à ses voles, il pouvait faire vivre l'orphelinat. Et doué comme il l'était, personne, jamais, ne pourrait savoir que c'était lui l'auteur de ces méfaits.

† † † † †

Non, mais c'était quoi ce bazar ! C'étaient qui eux ? Il avait neuf ans, merde ! Ils auraient pu le prévenir du meurtre ! Un groupe de quarte personnes en tenue noire se tenait à présent devant le garçon. Il y avait deux hommes. Le premier, aveugle, plutôt grand, chauve. Un certain Marie. L'autre, un géant, avec un casque, le Maréchal Sokaro. Ensuite le Maréchal Cloud, une femme blonde, bien formé, une cicatrice au visage, un singe sur son épaule. Et Miranda, une femme mince, les cheveux bruns ondulés, s'excusant tout le temps. Hearst s'était fait attaquer par une femme avec une drôle d'apparence. Sa peau était grise. Elle avait voulu le tuer, comment ça, sans explication. Si. Elle avait dit « Meurs exorciste »… C'était quoi ça ? Et là, l'armoire à glace et la blonde avaient débarqué et l'avaient zigouillé. Timothy allait garder cette image en tête le reste de sa vie… Pff ! La femme maigre les avait apparemment aidés… elle n'avait pourtant pas bougé. Ou alors elle était une sorcière ! C'est pour cela que certaines blessures avaient disparu… Allez savoir.

- …

Le gars au casque s'approcha de Timothy. La terre tremblait presque à chaque pas. La peur au ventre, il se leva et essaya de s'enfuir sur ses petites jambes. L'énorme main de Sokaro fut plus rapide. Quelle force ! Hearst sentait presque ses poignets se romprent.

- Lâche-moi ! S'pèce de taré !

- Winters, soupira Cloud. Tu pourrais être plus doux…

- Maréchal… commença Miranda.

Le coup d'œil que lui lança Sokaro la fit tomber au sol.

- La bonne à rien, tu te tais !

- Winters ! dit durement Nine. Son intervention ne fut pas inutile.

L'homme ne répondit pas, puis reposa son regard de mort sur le français. Son étreinte se resserra un peu plus.

- Tu n'es plus dans ta prison, à attendre que la mort vienne te prendre, ajouta Cloud.

Un condamné à mort ! La peur s'installa sur le visage du garçon. Il allait se faire tuer. Ils l'avaient sauvé pour le tuer de leurs propres mains. Une bouffée de colère s'empara de Timothy. Hors de question de mourir ! Il força sur ses bras pour remonter sa tête au niveau des mains qui lui écrasaient les poignets, et mordit à pleines dents l'avant bras. Sokaro sous la douleur, mais surtout la surprise, envoya le garçon voler trois mètres plus loin, comme on pourrait envoyer un akuma qui vous transmet le virus.

- Le mioche ! Il m'a mordu ! ragea le Maréchal.

- Tu as vraiment eut mal ? s'étonna Cloud. Tu deviens chochotte ?

- Mais c'est qu'il a les dents pointues, le petit con ! répondit-il.

- Je te permets pas ! Tête de cul ! hurla Timothy.

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi tu portes un casque sinon ? Face de pets !

- Alors toi !

Hearst, le sourire aux lèvres, se prépara à s'enfuir de nouveau, mais n'évita pas un caillou qui le fit tomber au sol. Pas moyen de se relever rapidement avec cette terre humide ! Timothy voyait déjà le poing de l'homme se dirigeait vers son visage. Un grondement se fit entendre lorsqu'il porta son coup. Le terrain s'enfonça, l'eau volant autour de la masse noire. Lorsqu'elle retomba, Nine, Marie et Miranda purent voir Timothy inerte, Sokaro le poing enfoncer dans la terre.

- TU L'AS TUER ! hurla le Maréchal Cloud.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le corps au sol. « Il » avait raté son coup. Et lui, avait réussit à dévier le poing, ne pouvant arrêter sa lancer. La vache ! Il avait eut les foies là ! L'énorme masse ce mit à éclater de rire nerveusement, l'adrénaline redescendant.

- M-Maréchal ? demanda Marie.

- Depuis quand tu sais rire ? s'étonna froidement Cloud.

Timothy continuait à rire. Il avait réussit. Il avait prit possession de la grosse baleine. Un peu plus et c'était la tombe qui l'attendait.

- Je pense que je devrais garder ce corps… Wouaw ! J'ai grandit là !

Nine Cloud s'avança près de son compagnon. Pas besoin d'en voir plus pour comprendre la situation. Sur ces gardes (surtout à cause du singe) Timothy se stoppa de rire.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

Les exorcistes lui expliquèrent en détails qui ils étaient, qui il était, ce qu'était l'Innocence, les Noés, le Comte... Ils furent interrompus par un groupe d'akumas. L'un ressemblait à un gros bébé, très laids avec un gros ventre et une grosse tête. Le petit singe devint blanc d'un coup, grandissant de plus de trois mètres. Les trois exorcistes avaient déjà réagis. Cloud demanda à Timothy de libérer Sokaro, sans quoi ils ne pourraient les vaincre. Il est sure qu'une fois que la grosse brute était lâchée, les choses sont allées plutôt vite. Hearst toujours au sol, aperçus un niveau deux surgir des buissons et se diriger vers Sokaro. En une fraction de seconde, par instinct sûrement, Timothy prit possession de l'être pour l'arrêter. Mais Winters lui envoya tout de même un bon coup au visage.

- C'était le gosse !

- Oh ! s'étonna-t-il. Bof ! Pareil.

Le français se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard. Lorsqu'il reprit son corps, celui de l'akuma tomba en poussière. Hearst poussa un cri en se voyant en face de lui. Il se voyait lui-même. En faite non. C'était lui, mais en plus grand. Un homme adulte. Le petit français pointa son doigt vers lui, tremblant.

« - Oh ! Tu me vois enfin ! Bien, bien. On a beaucoup de choses à dire. »

- …

« - Mon apparence te plait ? Je l'ai prit dans un des rêves où tu te mariais avec Emilia. »

- …

« - Euh ! Tu peux fermer la bouche, tu sais ! » rit-il.

- Tu es qui ?

- Qui ? demanda Cloud.

« - Tu es le seul à me voir et m'entendre. »

- Bizarre, sûrement le pouvoir de ton Innocence, murmura la blonde en regardant la direction vide que pointé Timothy.

- Mon… Innocence !

« - Je suis ton partenaire en quelque sorte. Ou du moins, tu es mon maître. Je suis ton Innocence, le Tsukikami ! »

† † † † †

- C'est absurde !

- Calme-toi, Winters. Le gosse a dit qu'il venait avec nous. Laisse-lui au moins le droit d'accomplir sa tâche.

Timothy entendit le Maréchal raller. Peut importe. Maintenant, il tenait à finir ce devoir. Il ne mit pas dix minutes à le terminer.

_Sujet : « Que voulez-vous faire plus tard ? »_

_Il est dur de répondre à la question. C'est pourquoi, je ne tenais pas à rendre ce devoir. Mais maintenant, je le sais. Ce n'est pas vraiment que je le veux, mais que je le dois. C'est un devoir. Et comme tout devoir, on doit finir par l'accomplir. Je me battrais pour mes proches, pour les protéger. Sauver la race humaine. Il ne me faut rester ici, sous risque de laisser les ennemis pouvoir s'en prendre aux gens que j'aime le plus. Emilia, et la mère supérieure. Cela me permettra de me rattraper sur mes fautes passées. Si vous y tenez vraiment, je pourrais vous raconter mes passe-temps en dehors de l'orphelinat. Mais grâce à ce devoir d'exorciste, je pourrais continuer à entretenir mon rêve, la survit de ce lieu. Je ne suis pas donné ! (rire) … Ça me fais peur, je dois l'avouer. Mais peut être me sentirais-je plus intégré. Me ferais-je des amis qui me comprendront… Peut être serais-je utile. Je ne peux aimer comme il se doit la femme de ma vie, mais peut être pourrais-je aider un autre. Je ne peux expliquer sur cette feuille tous les détails de ce que je pense et ce que je ferais. Il n'y aurait pas assez de papier._

_Ce n'est pas vraiment un devoir lorsque je relie la copie, plus une lettre d'adieux. Espérons que ce n'est qu'un au revoir. Mais pour que ça le soit, il me faut accomplir mon devoir. C'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai à dire…_

_Je vous aime, mais je vous quitte, car moi et le Tsukikami devons entrer dans la place et casser la baraque._

_Timothy Hearst_

Une larme coula sur la feuille. Les adieux furent remplis de larmes. Le cœur de Hearst se réchauffa en voyant que finalement, il était plutôt apprécié ici, et qu'il allait manquer un peu. Et ils prirent la route.

- Sèche tes larmes ! Chiffe molle ! grogna Sokaro. Et toi avance !

- Excusez-moi ! dit Miranda qui se releva en époussetant sa tenue.

A peine avait-elle de nouveau posé le pied au sol, qu'elle retomba dans une flaque.

- Ça va ? demanda gentiment Hearst en s'accroupissant. Vous avez vraiment la poisse…

- Ne t'en fais pas, rit-elle. J'ai l'habitude. On avait même fait une chanson sur moi.

_Miranda ! Miranda ! Miranda la Poisse ! Elle est bête et moche comme ses pieds ! C'est une vieille fille ! Elle cherche du travail, mais à quoi bon ? Sitôt embauchée, sitôt virée !_

Timothy s'horripila des horribles paroles de cette chanson. Sokaro lança un regard à la femme, comme s'il s'agissait d'une fillette qui s'apitoie sur son sort.

- Moi j'aurais fais pareil ! A quoi bon s'entourer d'incapables ! Si j'avais était ton patron, tu n'aurais pas tenue dix minutes !... Tsss ! Les gamins ne savent vraiment que pleurer.

Timothy, les yeux encore rouges se tourna vers la montagne qui avançait sans attendre Lotto. Quel odieux personnage. Il espérait qu'ils n'étaient pas tous comme ça.

- Je peux vous poser une question, Maréchal Tête-de-cul ?

- Vas-y, petit merdeux !

- Votre casque là ! C'est pour faire peur au gens, ou c'est juste que vous êtes moche ?

Sokaro ne répondit pas de suite. Il n'était pas « moche ». Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur ses lèvres, mais personne ne le vit. Cependant, ses yeux pétillant, oui. Le français, le regarda, attendant la réponse. Sokaro tout en enlevant son casque, se baissa pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Timothy.

- C'était surtout pour ne pas te faire peur ! dit-il avec le cri d'horreur que Hearst laissa échapper.

Quelle tête ! On aurait dit un requin, ce type ! Pleins de balafres claires se dessinant sur sa peau foncée. Ces cheveux noirs étaient tout aussi effrayants. Mais le pire était son regard, et son sourire. Le sourire d'un sadique, ayant échappé à sa condamnation à mort tout en gardant ses quelques envies de meurtres. Tsukikami également avez eut un mouvement de recule. Il vit son maître se réfugier dans les bras de Cloud en criant « C'est un malade ! », et Sokaro éclater de rire avec tout autant de sadisme. L'Innocence sourit. Timothy allait bien s'amuser. Il allait pouvoir s'intégrer. Un aveugle. Une poisse. Un dresseur d'animaux sauvage. Un meurtrier. Maintenant un voleur… et qui sais ce que leur réservait les autres membres. Ils l'ignoraient encore, mais un semi Noé maudit, un faible en relationnel, un obsédé de soins capillaire, un sister complexe, un brute sensible, un vampire, quarante personnes différente en une, un joyeux compagnon, une gardienne à l'apparence monstrueuse, un scientifique misanthrope et corrompu, un hyper sensible un peu collant, une équipe bossant au café et un mystère. En gros… Tsukikami s'approcha de Hearst.

« - Je pense que l'on va bien rigoler, maître. »

† † † † †

Il s'avança au milieu de la foule. Avec sa petite taille, il était facile de se déplacer sans trop être vu. De toute façon, ils étaient tous concentrés sur les Maréchaux. Timothy regarda les visages en l'air de ses nouveaux futurs compagnons. Pas beaucoup de filles. Ce n'est pas ici qu'il pourra remplacer Emilia. De toute façon, elle est irremplaçable. Il observa encore. Il était le plus jeune, et de loin.

« - Maître ! Il y a Monsieur Marie là-bas ! »

Il est vrai que Timothy faisait un peu paumé au milieu de tous ces adultes. Autant aller avec lui. Il entendit un grand fracas. Sokaro, encore, qui venait de faire faire un vol planait à quelqu'un. Le garçon ne se retourna pas. Il observait les gens autour de l'aveugle. Des adolescents. Bon, ils ne l'accepteraient peut être pas, par peur de manque de maturité, mais tant pis. Il n'allait pas rester seul toute sa vie. Oh ! Il y avait une fille. Hearst se plaça donc juste devant elle. La fille parut surprise. Elle ne devait pas l'avoir entendu, trop absorbée par la conversation.

- Quand on parle du loup, dit Marie. Voici Timothy Hearst.

Le garçon l'entendit à peine. Il observait le trait de l'adolescente. Le visage plutôt fin, la peau claire, les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus. Elle avait peu de poitrine, mais suffisamment pour le remarquer. Elle était mince, tout en ayant des formes. Des épaules carrées, des mains petites et très fines. En faite, elle pouvait être quelconque, mais un charme s'en dégageait. La fille était belle. Oui, très belle à son goût même.

- T'es vachement belle, tu sais ? dit-il à l'adresse de l'adolescente.

« - Pas autant qu'Emilia, tout de même, dit le Tsukikami rieur. »

Ne pas comparer ce qui n'est pas comparable.

- Euh ! Merci.

Le gamin avait une soudaine envie de jouer. Elle avait l'air gentille aux premiers abords. L'était-elle vraiment ? On allait bien le voir.

- J'ai… un peu peur la nuit. Tu voudrais bien me tenir compagnie dans ma chambre ? demanda Timothy avec un large sourire.

Il vit les joues de la fille s'empourprer, mais ce fut tout. Pas de réaction. Pas drôle. Mais au moins, elle n'était pas du genre à se vexer ou frapper pour si peu. Néanmoins, ce fut la réaction du roux qui se trouvait derrière elle, qui le surprit.

- Non, mais oh ! Petit chenapan !

Quel regard noir ! Il ne rigolait pas lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il n'était pas en cause ! Fallait qu'il se calme ! Il… Euh… Oh !

« - Je vois… Tu as vu également, Maître ? »

Bien sur qu'il avait remarqué. Timothy rigola intérieurement en voyant la main du borgne logée dans celle de l'adolescente. Alors comme ça, c'était sa petite amie ! Il faut mettre la jalousie au placard mon grand ! Même elle avait comprit que c'était de la rigolade. Faut pas le prendre au premier degré mon gars. De plus, ce méchant regard commençait à lui taper sur le système. Le français afficha un sourire. Il voulait jouer les jaloux ? Il allait lui donner les pions pour.

- Laisse Lav…

Attaque fatale ! Tripote nichons ! Il était désolé de faire subir ça à l'adolescente, mais pour apprendre une leçon et la retenir, tous doivent souffrir. Que… ? De quoi il se mêle Marie maintenant ?

« - Maître. Je crois qu'il vient de te soulever du sol. »

- Tu crois ! grommela-t-il à son autre lui, alors qu'il sentait la pression sur les poignets.

Le gosse se mit à gigoter comme une larve et finis par tomber au sol. Niark ! Il ne l'aura pas si facilement ! Personne n'avait la force de Sokaro. Ils ne peuvent avoir le Grand Timothy Hear… Bah… ! Pourquoi il ne sentait de nouveau plus le sol ? Pourquoi au contraire il se voyait s'en éloigner ? Encore l'autre crétin qui veut défendre sa princesse. Le rouquin avait vraiment le visage en feu. Le garçon afficha un petit sourire. C'était sympa quand même. Un homme est là pour protéger sa femme. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Au point où en était Timothy, autant le taquiner. De tout façon, il allait s'en prendre une, alors…

- Comme c'est touchant, dit-il avec son sourire narquois, sourcils relevaient.

- De quoi ?

Wouaw ! Ton froid comme la pierre. Euh… Minute ! « De quoi ? » ! Comment ça « de quoi » ? C'était logique ! Cette phrase lui fit perdre son vocabulaire.

- … Ben ! Tu es bien avec… ? Je veux dire ça se voit que tu craques… !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? coupa-t-il avec de grands yeux.

Non, il ne voyait vraiment pas. Donc, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Il ne voyait même pas qu'il était amoureux. C'est grave, là. Il avait proche de dix huit ans à vue de nez. Il devait savoir ce que ça fait d'aimer. Quel bigleux…

- Tu ne serais pas comme Marie par hasard ?

- Hein ?

De mieux en mieux…

- Aveugle, lâcha-t-il.

- Lavi pause le, rit nerveusement la fille.

Alors son nom était Lavi. Hum. Il sentit de nouveau le sol. Ce gars lui obéissait vraiment comme un toutou… RAAGH ! Et voilà Hearst de nouveau prit par les épaules. Tous ces voyages commençaient à lui donner le tournis. Un papy cette fois. Pas trop vieux non plus.

- Alors comme ça toi aussi tu es un français qui vient de France? (en français)

« - Maître. Qu'est-ce que cette question idiote qu'il vient de nous sortir le gugusse là ? »

Timothy ouvrit des yeux ronds, bouche béate. Où ils étaient tombés ?

† † † † †

Le jeune français avait envie de hurler. Dents serraient, il se plaquait les mains sur les oreilles afin de couvrir les plaintes du Maréchal… Tiedoll. Comme le petit était français, il était évidant que ce grand dadé le voulait comme disciple. Manquerait plus que ça, tiens… En face, il y avait un homme proche de la trentaine, en uniforme blanc avec un béret sur la tête. Doigts croisés, il écoutait avec le plus grand sérieux. Mais au fur et à mesure, son visage semblait de plus en plus désespéré. Nine Cloud était également présente et jusqu'à présent n'avait sortit un mot.

- Je veux le petit…

- Je pense avoir comprit depuis… une bonne quarantaine de minutes Maréchal, soupira le brun.

- Je veux le petit ! Je veux le petit ! JE VEUX LE PETIT !

- Froi, tu es de plus en plus pitoyable là, souligna Cloud. C'est moi qui m'occuperais de son éducation, comme convenu.

- Mais qui pourra le comprendre mieux que moi ?

« - Comme il est têtu ! »

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! maugréa Hearst.

- Vous avez trois disciples Maréchal Tiedoll. Dont Chaoji Han depuis peu.

- Mais je ne l'ai plus vu depuis deux semaines ! dit tristement Froi. Vous appelez ça un disciple ? Moi je dis qu'il me délaisse.

- Il est en mission ! Normal de ne pas le voir ! lança l'homme.

- Mais Grand Intendant Komui !

- Maréchal… soupira-t-il.

Tiedoll se mit à fondre en larme sous le regard étonné de Timothy et de son Innocence. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien ce type… Ça continua ainsi encore une heure et demie, au grand désespoir de tous, et surtout du Maréchal français qui n'eut pas ce qu'il souhaitait.

† † † † †

La faim de loup ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Timothy voulait manger. L'immense réfectoire était plein à craquer. A une table se trouvait Eslie, Allen, Krory, Miranda et Lenalee. Tiens ! Pas l'autre rouquin en vu ! A oui, c'est vrai. Il était avec son grand père à « répertorier l'Histoire » depuis deux jours. Le garçon chancelait presque, son ventre se faisant entendre. Il regarda de tout côté, puis se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être le lieu où l'on commandait la nourriture. Personne. NON ! Ils voulaient qu'il meurt de faim ou quoi ? Son estomac réclama une fois de plus. Ses yeux, à semi vivants, voyagèrent à travers la salle. Un… un plat ! Seul ! Personne devant !

« - Euh… Maître, je ne… »

Timothy n'écouta pas, et se jeta sur les nouilles blanches. Ses petites mains fourrant de grosses poignées dans sa bouche. Il évita le wasabi, savant à quel point s'était fort. Mais l'ombre qui lui cacha la lumière, lui fit ralentir sur les bouchées. Il remarqua qu'un silence de mort venait de tomber sur la salle. Le garçon leva la tête, des nouilles lui tombant encore sur le menton, vers l'homme qui se tenait debout devant lui. Une aura meurtrière se dégageait de l'exorciste. Il avait déjà entendu parler de lui. Yû Kanda.

- Mon… Soba… murmura-t-il.

- Oh ! C'était à t…

- MON… Soba, répéta-t-il en approchant son regard de ténèbres près du gosse.

Hearst sortit du banc, reculant doucement, un sourire nerveux sur le visage. Il trébucha et se cogna la tête contre Miranda qui passait derrière. Elle avait vraiment la poisse, elle. Oh, non… Timothy vit son corps inerte au sol. Il observa les mains fines qui se dressaient devant sa vue, la robe noire qu'il portait, les cheveux ondulés qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il avait prit le corps de Miranda. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui lui provoqua cette énorme peur qui l'envahit en une fraction de seconde. Son petit corps se fit tirer, et très vite, il vit une lame juste sous son cou. Kanda, katana en main, lança un sourire sadique, et un regard fou à l'esprit de Timothy. On pouvait presque lire les lettres « Mode inhumain activé » au dessus de sa tête.

« - Maître ! S'il tranche la gorge à ton corps, tu mourras ! »

Il le savait bien. Mais il n'arriver à bouger. Le moindre geste pourrait être fatal à son corps, et par la même occasion à sa vie.

- Tu vas me rendre mon Soba ! Même si tu dois le revomir ! Même si je dois chercher dans tes excréments pour ça !

« - Il est glauque ce type… »

Marie attrapa Kanda sous le regard terrifié de Timothy. Le corps tomba au sol.

- Excuse ses faiblesses en relationnel…

Le garçon reprit son corps sans attendre. Yû lança un regard noir à Marie, qui le lâcha. Celui qu'il lança au français était limpide. « Je te recroise, je viendrais chercher mes nouilles dans ton estomac avec mon sabre », « Surveille tes arrières », « Ne dort que d'un seul œil » ou encore « MON Soba »… Kanda s'avança, mais l'amie du rouquin dressa un bras entre lui et le garçon. Timothy Hearst sortit à grands pas de la pièce sans entendre ce qu'ils prononcèrent. Au bout de dix minutes, il se laissa tomber contre un mur.

- Ça va ?

Il se retourna et vit l'adolescente devant lui. En voyant les débuts de larmes dans ses yeux, elle le prit gentiment dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

- Ne t'en fais pas.

Timothy colla son visage contre elle. Son ventre choisit ce moment pour de nouveau hurler sa faim. La fille rit.

- Viens on va te chercher à manger. N'ai crainte. Yû es retourné dans sa chambre, ajouta-t-elle devant la résistance du garçon.

- Promis.

Elle hocha la tête, souriante. Il se sentait seul. C'est lorsqu'elle avait prit dans les bras qu'il avait comprit. Hearst voulait se sentir proche d'elle. Proche de Marie, de Miranda, voir du roux. Il se leva avec un léger sourire. Sa petite main se resserra dans celle de l'adolescente, demandant ce qu'il voulait ce qu'il n'avait réussit à dire depuis son arrivé.

- Est-ce que… je pourrais rester avec vous ? dit-il timidement. Faire partie de votre bande ?

Il vit le visage, d'abord étonnait de la jeune femme, lui afficher un sourire triste.

- Evidement Timothy. Personne ne te laissera seul. Tu es le bienvenu, comme tout le monde. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant.

- Une dernière chose, dit-il doucement lors qu'ils reprenaient la marche vers la cafétéria. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Eslie Karwel.

- Pardon pour l'autre jour, Eslie. Ce n'était pas mon intension première. Je voulais faire prendre conscience d'une chose à quelqu'un, mais je crois que ça à échoué.

Eslie rit.

- Beaucoup de gens doivent prendre conscience de quelque chose on dirait.

Elle reprit après un petit silence.

- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, je te le promets, dit-elle en sentant la tension dans la petite main. Surtout que maintenant, avec toi, nous sommes trois français, ici. Et je refuse de te laisser avoir le mal du pays.

† † † † †

Timothy marcha. Quelle belle journée ! Surtout que ce soir, il allait il y avoir la soirée de bienvenue. Oui, il était au courant malgré le fait que cela devait être secret. Il avait surprit Lenalee discuter avec le commandant Reever. Ensuite, le deuxième motif de cette bonne journée était qu'Emilia était venu lui faire cours à la Congrégation. Elle allait rester ici, exprès pour lui. Bon, certes pour que le Maréchal Cloud et elle le face étudier, car « l'éducation est importante ». Enfin, ça s'étaient elles qui le disaient.

« - … »

Le Tsukikami aussi était content. Il aime voir son maître heureux.

- … Quel beau ciel bleu !

Timothy s'avança sur la terrasse qui n'était pas inhabitée. Lavi, était là. Hearst se sentit triste. Il semblait déprimer le pauvre. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la dernière fois. Le garçon s'installa à côté de lui. Il voulait suivre les paroles d'Eslie. On est tous de la même famille. Dans les moments durs, il faut être là.

« - Oh ! Mais il regard Eslie et Kanda ! »

Vrai. Timothy fit de va et viens de Lavi à Eslie. S'il savait. Mais Karwel avait était claire. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne lui disait pas. Elle avait répondu qu'il avait promit de trouver de qui elle était amoureuse. Elle voulait qu'il tienne sa promesse. Et que comme ça, rien n'interromprait sa déclaration. Timothy comprenait. C'est pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il semblait que le roux éprouve la même chose. Ça serait trop facile sinon. Il avait néanmoins envie de savoir si son intuition était juste. Il lui demanderait lorsqu'il remarquerait sa présence.

- …

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Enfin ! Il voyait Timothy. Ce ton froid lui donna encore plus envie de découvrir la vérité. Il était comme ça.

« - Tu vas passer au grille mon coco ! ricana l'Innocence »

_- Je te le fais pas dire…_


	20. Chapitre 18 : Des réactions inattendues

**Chapitre 18 :** _Des réactions inattendues_

L'amour… c'est vraiment quelque chose de compliqué. On s'y perd à force. On n'y comprend rien, et tout s'embrouille. On se ment, on se trompe, on s'égare. Au bout du chemin, c'est finalement le noir qui nous attend. Rien d'autre. Toute sa vie on peut se méprendre. Toute sa vie on cherche des réponses. Mais comment en trouver des solides dans un monde qui ne jure que par la guerre. L'amour peut-il vraiment se développer en pareil temps ? Peut-il vraiment résister ? En temps de guerre, on peut tout perdre. On perd tout. On se perd soi même. On perd nos pensées. On se perd dans notre existence. L'amour également doit se perdre au tournant, non ? Pourquoi aimer puisque l'on peut le perdre ? Tout cela n'est-il pas encore plus de souffrance ? Les guerres ne débutent-elles pas par amour ? A cause de l'amour ? Imaginez… la fin du monde du à un simple amour. L'amour pourrait être alors un synonyme de la guerre, de la mort. Pourrait-on dire que l'amour existe vraiment alors ? Qu'est-ce que l'amour exactement ? Personne n'a sut répondre avec exactitude à la question. Tout le monde cherche les mots avant de donner sa définition. Autrement dit, nul ne connaît vraiment l'amour. L'amour… c'est vraiment compliqué…

La silhouette sombre se perdait dans la pénombre de la pièce. Droite, elle observait au delà des verres épais et usés. Elle ne bougea pas d'un cheveu lorsque l'on toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit avec douceur.

- Yû ?

Le garçon ne bougea pas. Cependant Eslie savait qu'il écoutait. Elle resta devant l'entrebâillure.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- … Si…

- Que regardes-tu par la fenêtre ?

- …

Karwel fit deux pas en avant. Kanda se tourna vivement et s'éloigna dans le couloir. L'adolescente se rapprocha et lança un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Allen, un grand sourire aux lèvres semblait avoir une discussion mouvementée avec Lenalee. Ses bras battaient l'air, et sa tête tournait dans tout les sens. Lee, elle, écoutait en se retenant de rire. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux exorcistes avaient quitté le champ de vision d'Eslie. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Pourquoi… Kanda… ? Tristement, l'adolescente sourit. Elle comprit. Et comme lui, elle savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas. C'était pour cela qu'il affichait ce regard lorsque la fille avait dit de ne pas faire attention à Kanda. Qu'il avait tourné la tête.

- Bon ! Tu viens !

Eslie se tourna vers le garçon qui se dessinait devant l'ouverture. Yû, un sourire narquois aux lèvres la regardait avec amusement. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

- Je croyais que tu devais me remettre une pâtée…

- C'est prévu !

- C'est bien la confiance en soi, ironisa-t-il.

Kanda disparu, suivit par Eslie. La salle d'entraînement se dévoila devant eux quelques minutes plus tard. Lavi se trouvait là, au fond de la salle, une expression béate sur le visage. Marie hésitait presque à taper. La moindre pichenette pour le faire tomber comme une crêpe dans cet état. Cependant, le rouquin esquivait avec aisance, sans même s'en rendre compte. Timothy qui éclatait de rire en le voyant, n'aperçu pas l'attaque de son Maréchal qui (de par sa douceur) l'envoya embrasser le mur en pierre. Pauvre Marie, aveugle son sens de l'ouïe s'était développé. Et les réflexions de Lavi devenaient lassantes. Les dix premières minutes, c'est drôle. Mais au bout de trois quarts d'heure, Noise voulait vraiment qui ferme sa bouche. C'est pourquoi ses coups frappaient l'air de plus en plus violement. Malheureusement pour lui, le roux en discussion avec lui-même, se déplaçait sur place sans voir les poings, et n'en recevait aucun.

- Non, sérieux ! C'est compliqué comme situation ! La fille est folle amoureuse de son ami. Mais toi tu es amoureux d'elle. Et lui, c'est également un ami (si on veut). Il va sans dire que lui aussi s'en est entiché. Alors que faire ? Tu ne peux pas débarquer, et lui dire que tu l'aimes ! Tu lui briserais le cœur ! Surtout en connaissant la fille. Elle se sentira tellement mal d'être en les deux, qu'elle en aura le cœur brisé ! Elle ne pourra pas te dire non, mais elle ne te dira pas oui. Et si le garçon l'apprend ! Il te tombera dessus ! RAAAAGH ! Je suis perdu ! Tu en penses quoi Marie ? Tu crois que…

Le roux ne termina pas. En se retournant vers le grand autrichien, Lavi se prit un poing de colère en plein nez. Encore pire que les baffes de Lenalee. Le garçon tomba lourdement sur le sol, essayant de revenir à la réalité.

- Euh… Marie… Pas besoin de frapper si fort…

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas plutôt sourd ? soupira-t-il.

Eslie laissa échapper un petit rire. Elle et Kanda s'arrêtèrent au fond opposé de la pièce. Le terrain de sable formait un cercle. Chacun prit un shinai, et les deux adversaires se firent face. Eslie tendit un sabre en bambou vers le garçon. Yû vit alors un visage sadique apparaître.

- Une dernière volonté ?

- On pimente le jeu ? Comme la dernière fois ?

- Avec plaisir ! Dans ce cas, je rattrape la question de la dernière fois.

- … Vas-y.

- Pourquoi tu ne te coupes pas les cheveux ?

- Parce que.

Bon. Ok. C'était une réponse. Certes, inutile. Mais une réponse tout de même. Kanda s'élança vers elle. Eslie para le coup, poignets tremblants par la violence de celui-ci.

- Tu attaques de front maintenant ?

- Tu fatigues pour un simple coup ? ricana Kanda.

L'adolescente sourit, sortit son arme en évitant celle de Yû qui n'était plus retenue, fit un tour sur elle-même, et enfonça son pied dans l'estomac du garçon. Kanda laissa échapper un gémissement, et se rattrapa sur ses jambes. Il vit le shinai de la fille fendre l'air avec grâce. On pouvait voir qu'elle avait l'habitude des sabres. Pas étonnant qu'elle tenait face aux akumas avant son arrivée. Il esquiva, et entendit le bois craquer sous le choque. Heureusement qu'ils étaient solide ces katanas en bois. Eslie n'y allait pas de main morte. Allen n'était pas mauvais, mais elle était vraiment douée. Nul doute que les combats contre elle seraient intéressants. Karwel souleva le sabre pour le libérer du sable, mais Kanda fut plus rapide. Sur le dos, elle se frotta la joue qui avait prit le coup. La marque du bambou s'y imprimait presque.

- Tu n'y vas pas non plus de main morte à ce que je vois, rit-elle.

- Tu serais vexée si je retenais mes coups…

- Vrai.

- Alors ? Pas de faux forfaits cette fois ?

- Non, vas-y, rigola-t-elle.

Kanda resta muet quelques secondes.

- C'est quoi ton Innocence symbiotique ?

- Ça t'intéresse, hein ? le taquina-t-elle.

- J'n'ai pas le droit ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Quelque chose…

- … Ok, c'est une réponse. Je l'ai cherché.

Et les combats s'enchaînèrent. Kanda avait toujours son regard aussi froid, mais combattait avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Son premier combat contre elle en France, lui avait donné pas mal d'informations sur son style de combat, et il arrivait à sortir vainqueur de tous ceux qu'ils entreprirent. Eslie avait beau s'acharner, elle ne réussit pas à prendre l'avantage. Cependant, Yû était forcé d'avouer qu'elle se débrouillait bien. Très bien même. Il évitait, mais à un cheveu près.

Le shinai vola par-dessus la tête d'Eslie. Elle vit Yû sourire. Droit, il attendit. La fille choisit donc de continuer par les mains. Il lâcha l'arme et sera les poings. L'adolescente courue vers lui. Il laça une attaque, mais Eslie se lança à genoux pour l'éviter et envoya son pied en plein menton. Manqué. Elle fit une rotation, jambe tendue, et réussit à faucher celles de Kanda. Se relever dans le sable est une dure épreuve et ils ne s'y risquèrent pas. Eslie se jeta sur lui, mais Yû la plaqua au sol. Ils commencèrent alors une série de roulé boulé. Kanda attrapa une arme au passage, et remonta sur sa partenaire en plaçant la lame en bois sous sa gorge.

- Vaincu, dit-il haletant. Ok !... C'est quoi l'amour ?

- Euh… !

De la bouche à Yû, la question semblait impossible. Mais Eslie lui afficha un visage doux. Elle délivra alors la première vraie réponse du jeu, ayant évitée toutes les autres. En effet, une telle question ne pouvait être interprétée par la jeune fille, que comme un sentiment de doute vis-à-vis de lui-même.

- C'est un sentiment inexplicable, je crois. Et qui diffère pour chaque personne. Tu ne crois pas ?

Le garçon parut surpris, mais ne dit pas un mot. Il se contenta de se lever, en disant que ce serait le dernier combat. Elle devait être fatiguée. Vu la soirée, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'endorme. Et surtout, les autres avaient stoppé l'entraînement et voulaient assister au dernier combat.

- Ecrase-le !

Kanda se tourna vers Timothy, avec un regard noir, inhumain. Ses cheveux lui tombaient dans le dos. Eslie lui avait arraché la cordelette qui les lui retenait au troisième combat et l'avait accroché à son shinai.

- Elle est crevée ! Alors ne crois pas qu'elle va s'en sortir aussi facilement.

Hearst lui tira la langue, et le combattant se tourna vers Karwel. L'attaque ne vint pas de suite. Aucun ne désirait attaquer le premier. Mais les secondes défilant, et se fut Yû qui lança le premier mouvement. Eslie évita et envoya son shinai sur le garçon. Mais c'est avec sourire qu'il contra l'arme. Tous deux nez à nez, sourires aux lèvres, forçaient pour faire céder l'autre. L'adolescent sentit les bras d'Eslie faiblir. Elle allait lâcher. Il se décala et abattit le sabre sur le corps emporté dans la chute. Les mains bien accrochées au shinai s'encrèrent au sol, et Eslie referma les pieds durement sur la lame en bambou de Yû. Kanda laissa échapper sa surprise devant le poirier qui se tenait devant ses yeux. D'un geste vif, elle arracha l'arme de ses mains, et se releva en frappant l'air avec force, laissant échapper des cris de rage. Yû évitait avec difficulté. Elle, était rapide et précise.

- J'avoue que tu as une bonne endurance ! Je te croyais crevée !

- Toujours garder un avantage sur son partenaire, Yû !

Eslie l'amena contre le mur, et se prépara à abattre un nouveau coup.

- … Hum… Tu as bien raison !

Contre toute attente, Kanda ne recula pas contre la pierre qui s'élevait dans son dos, mais s'élança sur Eslie. La fille tomba au sol, la tête dans le sable. Elle entendait les cris amusés, stupéfiés, et retenus des spectateurs.

- Eslie ! Debout !

Cette voix. Lavi. Lui aussi la regardait. Elle entendit ensuite un bruit sourd. La fille releva rapidement la tête. Kanda avait récupéré son sabre et se dirigeait vers elle. Elle se replaça sur ses jambes, et les deux bois s'entrechoquèrent.

- Vas-y Eslie !

Lavi. Il l'encourageait. Il la regardait. Le shinai de Kanda laissa échapper un craquement. Eslie frappait de plus en plus fort. Les deux sabres en bambous n'allaient pas tenir très longtemps à ce rythme là. Les vibrations des coups se propageaient dans les bras du propriétaire de Mugen, et rendaient ses muscles douloureux. Chaque coup pouvait être assimilé à une décharge électrique remontant jusqu'au coude. Eslie frappa avec violence, provoquant un écart des sabres vers sa gauche. Kanda ne put retenir son bras. Ce mouvement sur la gauche, il le reconnaissait. A présent, il fallait se concentrer sur…

Une étrange sensation envahit l'adolescent. Comme si une foule d'émotions venait d'être libérée dans ses membres. Il ne voyait plus rien. N'entendait plus rien. Un incroyable vide prit soudain place en lui. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourquoi ? Son cœur s'affola. Comment ? Un puissant feu coula lentement dans ses veines. Ses bras, ses jambes… Plus aucuns muscles ne lui obéissaient.

_- On aura finalement échoué… Alors vis comme tu l'entends Yû. Profite de la vie. Redonne goût à ton cœur …_

L'émotion qui l'avait envahit avait soudainement laissée place à un puissant sentiment de liberté. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Un rempare avait cédé. Il ne comprenait pas comment ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ? Mais quelque chose s'était libérée en lui.

Kanda revint avec brutalité à la réalité, lorsqu'une corde rouge lui passa devant les yeux, et en lorsqu'il vit Eslie se mouvoir. Par pur réflexe, il envoya son sabre sur le bras droit qui se dirigeait vers son ventre. Il eut à peine le temps de réaliser son erreur, que le shinai désormais présent dans la main gauche de la jeune fille s'abattit au dessus de sa tête. Une foule de hurlements résonnèrent dans l'énorme salle.

- Battu Kanda !

- Par une fille en plus !

Il n'écouta pas. Eslie s'accroupit et tendit la main. Kanda détourna la tête et se releva tout seul. Il afficha une attitude de pierre, toujours en ignorant les réflexions qui lui tombaient dessus. Le garçon récupéra sa cordelette.

- La chance du débutant…

- Bien sur, ironisa Eslie avec sourire. Tu connaissais l'attaque pourtant.

- Allez qu'on en finisse. Pause ta question.

Les traqueurs et exorcistes présents tendirent l'oreille. C'est pourquoi, un souffle de mécontentement se répandit parmi les gens, en voyant Eslie s'approcher de l'oreille à Kanda pour éviter que tous entendent. Ce qui, même s'il ne le montra pas, fit plaisir à Kanda.

- Tu es amoureux de Lenalee, n'est-ce pas ?

- Que ?

Tous regardèrent Kanda avoir un sursaut. Eslie le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Le garçon retrouva son attitude froide, marcha vers la foule, la traversa et continua son chemin. Une horrible pression lui comprimait le cœur. De la colère ? Pourquoi ?

- Kanda ! Ta réponse !

L'exorciste s'arrêta, et lança un regard par-dessus son épaule à l'adolescente. Un regard noir, froid. Il resta muet et détourna la tête.

- Hum, ricana-t-il.

Eslie le regarda partir. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, se murer dans le silence ne permet pas d'échapper à la question. Juste à confirmer. C'était en tout cas ce que pensait Eslie.

La foule se dissipa peu à peu. Beaucoup quittèrent la salle. Seul Timothy était forcé de rester à s'entraîner, encore et encore, sous le regard de Nine. Karwel, toujours au fond de la salle travaillait son agilité au katana. Renfermée dans sa bulle, elle faisait abstraction de tous les autres bruits, se concentrant sur son instinct. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle sentit une présence dans son dos, elle se retourna sans hésitation. Lavi, la pointe du katana près de la pomme d'Adam, le repoussa en activant son arme anti-akuma.

- Beau réflexe, sourit Eslie.

- Merci, ricana-t-il.

- Je pensais que tu étais repartit avec les autres.

- Non, dit-il simplement en se grattant la joue.

En faite, il était resté non loin, à la contempler s'entraîner. Mais ça, il ne pouvait lui dire. Le roux rangea son arme et croisa les bras, un large sourire sur le visage.

- En tout cas, bravo ! La raclé que s'est prit Yû était magnifique !

- J'aurais du perdre, dit-elle doucement sous le regard étonnait de Lavi. Il connaissait l'attaque. Jamais il n'aurait du se faire avoir. La première fois, il a comprit que c'était une de mes bottes spéciales.

- Tu as fais exprès ? Tu voulais qu'il gagne ?

- … Non, dit-elle après réflexion. Mais je voulais qu'il évite l'attaque. Que se soit le premier à y arriver, ajouta-t-elle doucement en baissant les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit…

- A part Panda, personne n'a jamais tenu tête ainsi face à Yû, tu sais ?

- Il n'y allait pas à fond…

- Toi non plus, souffla-t-il. Je me demande comment tu es lorsque tu t'y mets…

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Tu veux essayer ?

- Pas au sabre, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé.

- Mains nues, ça te va ?

- Pourquoi pas…

Eslie rangea son sabre et se mise en garde. Lavi lança le premier coup. Vive les tortues ! Elle évita et percuta la joue du roux de son poing, qui tomba dans le sable. L'adolescente pouffa de rire pendant qu'il se relevait.

- Tu commences fort !

- Je croyais que tu voulais y aller à fond !

- Si tu le prends comme ça, dit-il de bon cœur.

Il laissa Eslie attaquer la première cette fois. Il arrêta son poing et le mis en clé de bras. Karwel lui écrasa le pied, lui faisant lâcher prise sous la douleur. Elle en profita pour lui faucher les jambes, mais Lavi l'évita par un saut. Il retenta un coup de poing. Eslie para. Poing gauche. Elle se baissa et lui donna un coup de genou dans l'estomac. Il ne sentit rien. Le rouquin vit le visage de la jeune fille remonter. L'opportunité de donner un coup de tête était tentante, cependant il n'y arriva pas. Il n'arriva pas s'y résoudre. Sa tête s'avança belle et bien vers celle de sa partenaire, mais avec un tout autre objectif en vue. Il n'aurait pas du fermer les yeux pour profiter du moment. Karwel commença un pont. Lorsque ses mains touchèrent le sol, elle envoya violement son pied au visage du bookman. Elle le rata cependant. L'air que provoqua le pied à côté de sa figure, fit ouvrir les paupières à Lavi. Lui qui continué à se pencher pour s'emparer des lèvres de la fille, se retrouva déséquilibré vers l'avant. Timothy et Cloud se retournèrent en entendant le bruit sourd que roux avait provoquait en tombant sur l'adolescente. Hearst qui souriait de toutes ses dents tomba également à terre lorsque son Maréchal termina son attaque. Lavi releva la tête vers le visage rouge de Karwel. Il analysa la situation, et rougit aussi en sentant le corps de la fille qu'il aimait sous le sien. Il pouvait percevoir la faible poitrine qui se soulevait sous son torse. Ils étaient nez à nez. Le garçon la fixait avec un œil rond. Eslie laissa échapper un rire. Il en fit de même. Il aurait du se sortir mais, son corps refusait de bouger, aimant se doux contact. Lavi continua à regarder la fille rire. Lui perdit le sourire. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il regarda ses lèvres. Ses traits étirés. Ses cheveux lui tombant sur le visage. Doucement, il retira une des mèches, ce qui stoppa le rire de la jeune fille. La main coula sur sa joue. Karwel vit le visage du garçon se rapprocher du sien.

- Tu as enfin trouvé ?

Lavi s'arrêta. Il observa le visage d'Eslie souriant tristement. Pourquoi cette tristesse ? Il soupira. Bien sur qu'elle n'allait pas sauter au plafond. Ce n'était pas lui qu'elle désirait.

- Je crois oui, dit-il le cœur en miette en se relevant.

Eslie le regarda étonnait. Elle était sur qu'il allait l'embrasser, non ? Pourquoi il n'avait pas continué s'il avait comprit ? L'adolescente sentit ses entrailles se serrer. En faite, non. Il n'avait pas trouvé. Et si, comme elle l'espérait, il l'aimait, cela ferait longtemps qu'il aurait eu l'occasion de lui dire. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'espérer…

- C'est dur, tu sais… dit-il doucement.

- Tu trouveras, dit-elle gentiment.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait cherché à dire. C'était dur de devoir respecter sa promesse. Yû avait de la chance… Lavi avec un sourire forcé se tourna vers elle.

- J'ai promis, non ?

Lavi lui tendit la main.

- Tu viens ? C'est bientôt l'heure…

† † † † †

Kanda fit face à la jeune fille qui était entrée dans la chambre. Allen attendait dehors. Lenalee s'avança vers le japonais.

- Tu viendras Kanda ?

- Non.

- Mais…

- Je déteste ce genre de soirée…

- Mais… !

- N'insiste pas ! Je refuse de perdre mon temps avec ça.

- Lenalee laisse tomber ! Tu vois bien que MONSIEUR, fait ce qu'il sait faire de mieux, dit Walker dans le couloir.

- Tu as quelque chose à dire, Pousse de Soja ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Et toi une excuse valable, Bakanda ?

- Je refuse de fêter l'arrivée du petit enquiquineur ! Voleur de Soba… grommela-t-il.

- Kanda… insista Lenalee.

- …

La fille soupira tristement et sortit de la pièce. Elle attrapa la poignée et tira la porte. Avant de la fermer, elle s'adressa une nouvelle fois au garçon. Elle n'avait pas réussit à le convaincre. C'était une première.

- Si tu as besoin de parler, il ne faut pas hésiter. J'ignore ce qui te tracasse, mais on est là pour toi…

Le jeune homme entendit la porte se refermer. Il tomba au sol à genoux. Qu'elle sensation ! Pourquoi ce sentiment était-il si fort d'un coup ? Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal. Surtout depuis qu'Eslie lui avait posé cette fameuse question. Sourcils fronçaient, dents serraient, Kanda calma sa respiration. Cette voix qu'il avait entendu… est-ce « elle » ? Celle qu'il n'avait cessé de chercher ? Pourquoi ses paroles avaient raison de lui ? Pourquoi son cœur ne l'écoutait plus ? Pourquoi ses sentiments se libéraient-ils ? Etait-elle… ?

- Pourquoi ? se répéta-t-il.

Il repensa à Lenalee. Il aimerait bien parler. Mais la seul personne à qui il pouvait… non, devait parler c'était… Kanda fut prit d'un frisson. Il le savait. Tôt ou tard, il faudrait y aller. D'un autre côté, il savait la réponse. Ainsi que celle de la personne concernée. Après tout, que pouvait-il lui offrir ? Il ne pouvait rien lui donner ? Toute sa vie n'avait été que vengeance, malheur, mort, solitude, haine… Que connaissait-il de l'affection ? Il arrivait à peine à se comporter humainement avec sa meilleure amie… Oui, il ne pouvait décidément le nier, Eslie était importante pour lui. Elle changeait les gens cette petite. Enfin, avec elle non plus, il n'était pas ce qu'il devrait être. Alors comment pourrait-il l'être avec… ?

- Et merde…

Yû Kanda se leva. Il était fou. Vraiment fou. Il allait vraiment aller le voir. Il déambula dans le couloir, le visage toujours aussi neutre. Cependant ses nerfs, eux, ne l'étaient pas. Le son de ses pas étaient amplifiés comme jamais. Ses yeux se perdaient dans l'obscurité. Seul le froid s'infiltrait à chaque inspiration. Il tourna à droite où une grande porte se dressa devant lui. Jamais elle ne lui était apparue aussi grande. Tremblant presque, il posa les doigts sur la poignée et poussa la porte. L'homme se tenait droit, des documents en main.

- Kanda ! dit-il surprit. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Oui… souffla-t-il.

- Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Il… faut que je vous parle, articula-t-il.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il doucement avec un mélange d'inquiétude.

- Grand Intendant Komui… je suis amoureux de Lenalee

La nuit était tombée à présent. Eslie suivait Lavi. Tout deux étaient souriant.

- Où tu m'emmènes à la fin ? rit-elle.

Lavi resta muet. Timothy et le Maréchal les suivaient quelques pas en arrières. Ils arrivèrent au réfectoire. Lavi articula le mot « Surprise » avec joie. La salle était décorée, certes de façon rudimentaire, mais l'intension était là. Un immense buffet s'étalait au fond de la pièce. Viandes de bœufs, salades composées, saumons, chocolats, fruits, grillades, mitarashis dangos, nems, rouleaux de printemps, gratins, lasagnes, lassis, glaces, gâteaux… Toute la section scientifique était présente, ainsi que de nombreux exorcistes, et plusieurs traqueurs. Une grande banderole s'élevait au dessus de leurs têtes. « Bienvenue à la maison ». Timothy rayonna d'allégresse. Cloud laissa apparaître un discret sourire. Lavi regarda son amie. Elle se tenait droite, les yeux fixés sur le « bienvenue » et le « maison ». Le roux vit une larme perler dans ses yeux bleus. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Reever aussi avait remarqué et les rejoint, verres en mains.

- Ça ne va pas Eslie ? demanda Lavi.

Elle se laissa prendre d'un petit rire en s'essuyant l'œil.

- Si, si, dit-elle avec un reniflement avant de fondre en larme.

- Eslie ?

Lavi échangea un regard avec Reever.

- Pardon… je ne sais pas pourquoi, je pleur…

Wenhamm sourit gentiment, et leva le menton de la fille en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il ne remarqua pas le tressaillement dont fut prit Lavi.

- Ce sont des larmes de joies…

Eslie acquiesça.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas la première à pleurer. Bienvenue chez toi, Eslie.

La fille étira ses lèvres en un sourire. L'australien passa sa main sur le visage humide de l'adolescente. Lavi détourna la tête sans même s'en rendre compte. Eslie regarda de nouveau la banderole. Elle repensa à Charlie. Au jour où il lui avait dit qu'elle vivrait chez lui. Eslie pensait vraiment avoir trouvé son chez-soi ce jour là. Lorsqu'il avait disparu, tout avait changé. La maison n'était plus aussi accueillante, mais triste, sombre, hostile. La Congrégation de l'ombre pouvait-elle être sa vraie maison ? Avait-elle enfin trouvé une place ? Serait-ce la bonne ? Karwel désirait y croire, plus que tout.

- … ?

Lavi sentit une main se placer dans la sienne. Il ne regarda pas la fille, mais sentait la joie lui réchauffer le cœur. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre enfin la bouche.

- Yû n'est pas là ? demanda Eslie.

- Non, répondit Reever. Il est resté dans sa chambre.

- Oh… dit-elle d'un ton déçu. Tant pis ! Je meurs de faim !

- Moi je suis crevé, souffla Lavi. Je peux te laisser ?

- Tu ne restes pas ? demanda Eslie surprise.

- … ? Puisque tu insistes, je vais me mettre dans un coin de la salle, dit-il en plaisantant.

- Tiens avant, alors ! lança Reever en lui tendant un verre de vin.

Lavi le regarda sourcils levaient.

- C'est bon ! Les adultes t'autorisent ! rit-il. Tu en veux Eslie ? Ah non ! Pour moi, tu es encore trop jeune.

Reever éclata de rire. A l'autre bout de la salle, le banquet était déjà bien entamé. Allen et Krory ne le lâcher pas, et manger un a un les plats qui se dressaient devant eux. Les symbiotiques et leurs ventres…

- Ils mangent vraiment comme des porcs…, désespéra Johnny.

- Mais non ! Mais non ! dit Jerry. Qu'ils mangent ! Oh !

Les deux estomacs sur pattes venaient de stopper leur course de nourriture. Allen et Arystar tenaient de la main droite le dernier morceau de viande. Tout deux se fixèrent dans les yeux avec un sourire forcé, tirant sur le morceau.

- Kro, je l'ai vu en premier, dit gentiment Walker.

- J'étais dans le réfectoire avant toi, répondit-il avec sourire.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs tira avec violence.

- Il est à moi Krory !

Le vampire tira encore plus fort.

- Tu as mangé toutes les lasagnes ! Laisse-moi au moins ça !

- Et là, tu vas encore pleurer si tu ne l'as pas ! On peut régler ça autrement si ça te chante !

- Tu sais pertinemment que je ne sais pas jouer aux cartes ! Tu n'es qu'un profiteur se servant de son talent !

Le morceau continua de se balader de gauche à droite.

- Retourne t'occuper de tes fleurs ! dit Allen en fronçant les sourcils, sourire toujours crispé.

- Et toi, régler les dettes de ton maître !

Walker s'acharna tellement sur la viande à ce seul mot, que Kro faillit tomber sur la table.

- Que dirait ton grand père, s'il te voyait se rabaisser pour une tranche de bœuf ? Encore une fois tu vas le décevoir !

- Va rendre les cheveux que tu as volés aux petits vieux !

- Retourne jouer les vampires ! De toute façon, tu te conduis déjà comme un monstre !

- C'est qui, qui est semi Noé déjà ? ironisa Arystar.

- Mais pourquoi tu y tiens tant à ce bœuf ? Il ne pourra jamais être aussi délicieux que le sang D'Eliade, dit Allen avec un sourire sadique.

- C'est toujours comme ça avec toi ! Tu tires les gens vers le haut quand ça t'arrange, mais quand il s'agit de bouffe, là, c'est chacun pour soi, hein ?

Les deux exorcistes tirèrent avec acharnement sur le morceau de viande, qui se volatilisa sous les yeux stupéfiés des deux estomacs. Ils virent Eslie, la tranche entre les doigts, la porter à sa bouche.

- Ché bon ! Ché fini vos chérémiades ! Cha nous casche les oreilles ! rigola-t-elle.

Deux auras meurtrières s'élevèrent dans la pièce.

- Qu'as-tu fais à NOTRE bœuf ?

- J'ai faim, ajouta Eslie. Et c'était le dernier.

Les trois symbiotiques commencèrent une longue discussion, à ton élevé, sur la hiérarchie de qui pouvait manger quoi. Eslie proclamait le droit des femmes. Allen lui dit (lorsqu'elle lui repiqua de la nourriture des mains) que les filles étaient encore sous la domination des hommes et n'avaient de droit. Elle lui balança que c'était pour cette raison que le monde tournait aussi mal. Krory, lui, hurlait son droit d'aînesse. Walker sa malédiction.

- Bien sur que non !

- Bien sur que si !

- On t'a rien demandé à toi !

- Rend moi ce mitarashi !

- Viens le chercher !

- Bande de goinfres !

- Tu t'es vu !

Les trois exorcistes plaisantaient plus qu'autre chose à présent. Petit à petit, les esprits se calmèrent, et la table fut divisée en trois… Dont une plus grande surface pour Walker. Arystar, heureux, avait les fruits, et en particulier, les poires. Il s'apprêta à en attraper une, lorsqu'une petite main effleura la sienne. Krory tourna des yeux vers la femme qui avait osé toucher son précieux. Il fut surprit de voir Miranda s'incliner en s'excusant, avant même qu'il ne dise quoi que se soit.

- Vous… vous voulez une poire ?

- Je suis désolé ! Je n'avais pas vu que vous l'aviez prit !

Devant tant de regrets, Kro sentit un malaise prendre possession de lui. Il déposa un fruit dans la fine main, avec un sourire. Lotto, étonnait durant un premier temps, lui rendit sa joie.

- Alors comme ça, vous aimez aussi…

- J'adore, même, rit-elle.

Eslie sourit à la vue de cette scène. Jerry vint chercher la française.

- Eslie, tu peux venir ?

L'adolescente le suivit jusqu'à une petite table surmontée d'une nappe rouge. Divers assiettes se présentèrent à elle. C'est avec étonnement qu'elle balada les yeux. La douce odeur lui parcouru les narines. Œufs aux plats, à la coque, durs, brouillés, pochés, montés en neige, omelettes… accompagné d'une somptueuse salade verte, petits toasts au fromage de chèvre fondu, et gésiers. L'adolescente se tourna vers le cuisinier indien. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit que les œufs étaient son péché mignon.

- Comment… ?

- C'est quelqu'un qui m'en a fait la confidence, sourit-il derrière ses lunettes de soleils. Il est venu me voir, et m'a demandé de préparer ça. Il veut garder l'anonymat, ajouta-il en voyant la question qui trottée dans la tête de la fille.

Toutefois, elle ne pouvait que se douter que qui c'était. Eslie remercia Jerry, qui retourna auprès des adultes. La personne qu'elle cherchait ne s'y trouvant pas, l'adolescente observa la pièce, et se dirigea vers le fond. Elle s'approcha de l'homme qui dormait sur un banc en pierre, bras dans le vide, jambe en l'air, bouche ouverte. Karwel le contempla. Elle s'accroupit, et effleura les cheveux de feu qui s'illuminaient sous les rayons de lumières. Ce contact fit tourner Lavi sur le côté. Le visage du garçon lui fit face, et Eslie sourit.

- Tiens ! dit une voix dans le dos de la jeune fille.

Elle vit une couverture se dresser au dessus de sa tête, tendue par la main de Kanda. Eslie la prit et la déposa sur le corps de Lavi. Elle reposa ensuite les yeux sur le porteur de katana, et eut un petit cri de terreur, en voyant la magnifique empreinte de main sur la joue droite du garçon. Toujours aussi froidement, le garçon tourna la tête.

† † † † †

Komui le regarda avec de grands yeux, le teint pâle. Il demanda au garçon de répéter, espérant avoir mal comprit.

- J-Je suis amoureux de Lenalee…, réitéra Yû.

Il voyait déjà l'Intendant sortir la perceuse géante, un horrible robot de sa fabrication, une bombe de sa manche… Pourtant, rien ne vint.

- …

Kanda voulu reculer en voyant l'homme s'avancer vers lui, mais il resta impassible et droit. Il attendit le cirque de Lee. Mais il n'en fut rien. Il se contenta de marcher droit, le visage sombre. L'homme en blanc s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, et alla chercher le regard ténébreux de l'adolescent.

- … J'estime que vous aviez le droit d'être au courant, ajouta-t-il à son adresse.

Yû observa Komui qui était droit comme un « i ». Il n'avait pas de réaction ? Il avait les lèvres serraient, la peau blême, un regard indéfinissable qui le traversait à travers ses lunettes. Kanda inspira et prit son courage à deux mains.

- Je suis venu vous demandé la permis…

Kanda ne put terminer sa phrase sous le claque de la gifle. Après un moment de latence, il releva les yeux vers l'homme.

- C'est tout ? dit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Tu m'impressionnes Kanda, murmura-t-il. Ton courage et ta bêtise me surprendront toujours.

Il aurait grillé un fusible avec n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas avec Kanda. Juste de la peur face à un regard aussi froid, peut être. Komui tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son bureau.

- C'est un « non », je suppose…

- C'est un « Lenalee est la seule à pouvoir décider », murmura Lee d'une voix tremblante.

Kanda remarqua la force avec laquelle il luttait contre son sister-complexe. Etrange venant de Komui…

- Tu peux disposer. La fête à commençait.

† † † † †

- Je suis allé voir Komui.

- Alors… tu aimes vraiment Lenalee ? demanda Eslie avec sourire. Tu vas lui dire ?

- … Y a du Soba ?

Echappe à la question… L'adolescente rit.

- Eslie…

L'exorciste posa les yeux sur le rouquin, qui ouvrait les paupières avec difficulté, mal réveillé. Elle retira la main qu'elle avait dans ses cheveux, rougissant légèrement. Lavi le remarqua et posa les yeux sur le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui s'éloignait. Il se força à sourire.

- Yû vient de te dire quelque chose de plaisant ?

- Hein ?... Euh… Oui !

Le bookman la fixa, sourcils imperceptiblement fronçaient.

- Et… j'ai le droit de savoir quoi ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

- Il est amoureux, on va dire.

Lavi sentit comme un coup le frapper en pleine poitrine.

- Et… qu'as tu dis ?

- S'il allait lui avouer.

- Et il a dit ?

Eslie ouvrit de grands yeux devant l'insistance du garçon. Il avait une sorte de terreur sur le visage. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Il n'a rien dit, dit-elle tout de même.

- … Oh ! Hé hé !... rit-il avec gène.

Karwel baissa les yeux, et tourna ses doigts entre ses cheveux. D'une voix douce, elle interrompit les éclats du rouquin.

- Merci.

- Pour ? demanda-t-il étonnait.

- Le repas que tu as demandé à Jerry, dit-elle le regard toujours baissé.

- Bah ! Je sais que tu aimes, alors…

- Pourquoi tu fais attention à ça ?

- Peut être que je souhaite me racheter…, fit-il hésitant.

- Tu es pardonné depuis longtemps, Lavi, dit-elle d'une voix calme. Pourquoi ce « peut être » ? Il y aurait une autre raison ?

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'accéléra. Le regard vert forêt du garçon se noya dans l'océan bleu de celui de Karwel. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer, mais contrôla son émotion. Avec embarras, le jeune bookman ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant vraiment que dire. Pouvait-il le dire ? Pouvait-il alors qu'il y avait un autre ?

- Je… je…

… ne peux faire ça à Yû. Même s'il désiré libérer son cœur.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la cafétéria. Lavi et Eslie se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. L'un des individus éveilla les souvenirs du rouquin. La silhouette qu'il avait croisée dans le couloir était présente. Alors il l'avait bien vu ? Il n'avait pas rêvé ? C'était mauvais signe.

Il s'agissait de quatre hommes. Le plus vieux, et plus imposant également, fit quelques pas jusqu'à se retrouver au centre de la pièce. Lenalee faillit tomber à terre, mais Reever la rattrapa. L'anglais, qui s'était arrêté, n'y prêta pas attention. Karwel tourna la tête vers Lavi qui se trouvait pétrifié. Allen également n'arrivait plus à bouger. Les Maréchaux se trouvaient sourcils fronçaient. Komui (qui était arrivé en même temps que Kanda) affichait de grands yeux effarés. Yû les regarda du coin de l'œil. Marie tendit l'oreille, épaules relevaient. Johnny eut un haut le cœur. Tous les regardèrent avec froideur. L'homme à petite moustache ouvrit la bouche, faisant effondrer les quelques restes de joies qui envahissaient encore la salle.

- Alors nous avons la confirmation que Walker et le quatorzième ?


	21. Chapitre 19 : La mort n'est pas triste

**Chapitre 19** : _La mort n'est pas triste, c'est le vide qu'elle nous laisse qui l'ait_

Allen sentit son sang se glacer à cette phrase. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Personne n'avait pu lui dire ! Personne ne lui aurait fait pareil coup !

- Cela semble être exacte, continua l'homme en fixant le jeune garçon. Alors j'avais raison depuis le début. Tu es bel et bien le quatorzième Noé.

Eslie observa l'homme. Il était grand, les épaules saillantes, un visage rectangulaire. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière en laissant une mèche tomber devant son front, et la nuque parfaitement rasée. Il avait des yeux étirés, un regard noir, glacial, fourbe, surmontés de sourcils longs et fins, arrondis aux extrémités. Un nez allongé donnait du relief à sa figure, sur laquelle se dessinait une moustache carrée. L'homme portait un uniforme brun, décoré d'un blason au niveau du cœur. Un pantalon foncé renflé aux cuisses, s'étranglant à partir des genoux, se terminait sur de grandes bottes.

- Hum, rit-il.

L'adolescente ne l'avait jamais vu. Quel sombre personnage ! Il fixait Allen comme une carcasse que surveillent les vautours depuis des lustres, et pouvant enfin fondre dessus. Ses iris minuscules le scrutaient, et ne l'avaient lâché depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle. Il retenait presque le sourire fou qui cherchait à se loger sur sa bouche.

- Lavi, murmura-t-elle. Qui est-ce ?

- Malcolm Luberier, dit-il sans bouger. Il cherche à faire tomber Allen depuis toujours.

- Pourquoi ?

- …

Les pas de Komui rompirent le silence. Le Grand Intendant s'avança jusqu'au nouveau venu et chercha ses mots avant de parler.

- Comment… ?

- Ne suis-je pas censé être au courant de tout ce qui touche à la Congrégation ? demanda avec rhétorique Luberier. Pourquoi n'ai-je étais prévenu ?

Son ton avait changé. Il était devenu glacial et dur.

- Comment l'avez-vous apprit ? répéta Komui.

- … Qu'elle ironie que ce soit les Noés qui me l'apprennent.

Tous restèrent bouche bée. Les Noés ?

- Vous savez ce que cela veut dire Intendant Komui.

- Les Noés… ?

- Non, je parle d'Allen Walker. J'ai des droits sur sa surveillance. Et j'ordonne, qu'il soit immédiatement mis sous vigilance !

L'adolescent concerné haussa la voix, sourcils froncés.

- Pourriez-vous parler en sachant que je suis dans la pièce. Vous gagnerez en respect, dit-il froidement.

- Si tu y tiens. Allen Walker, je te place dès maintenant sous la surveillance de Howard Link !

Walker lança un rapide coup d'œil aux hommes dans le dos de Luberier. Le premier, le plus âgé des trois, possédait des cheveux bleus, courts, en plus d'une mèche à reflet rouge qui lui tombait jusqu'au menton. Il avait de petits yeux bruns, et de fins sourcils. Visage impassible, il se tenait droit. Il portait une cape, cachant ses vêtements écarlates. Le deuxième était vêtu de la même façon. Légèrement plus petit, il fixait Allen de façon indifférente avec ses yeux en amandes couleur écorce. Ses cheveux verts étaient attachés en une queue de cheval au niveau de la tempe droite, et du côté gauche une mèche semblait avoir été coupée au ciseau. Il possédait, de plus, des petits sourcils en triangle. Les deux hommes avaient tous deux, deux marques jaunes sous les yeux. Le troisième homme était de la même taille que le garçon aux cheveux verts. Il avait à peu près celle à Kanda d'ailleurs. Il possédait des yeux bleus turquoises, étirés, surmontés de longs sourcils qui se bifurquaient aux extrémités. Comme les autres, il avait un visage neutre. L'homme portait un uniforme semblable à celui de Malcolm. Ses cheveux blonds tressés lui tombaient entre les omoplates, et un horrible frange (c'est en tout cas, la réflexion que se disait Eslie) lui tombait sur le front. C'est d'ailleurs lui, qui s'avança une fois le nom « Howard Link » prononçait vers Allen. Les trois hommes possédaient également deux verrues sur le front.

- Son nom est donc Link, murmura Karwel.

- Etrange bonhomme, dit Lavi comme pour confirmer sa réflexion.

- Tu le connais ? demanda Eslie d'un voix la plus basse possible.

- Hum, acquiesça-t-il. Il a déjà surveillé Allen par le passé. Mais Luberier avait du y mettre un terme. Maintenant qu'il a la preuve qu'Allen est possédé par le Quatorzième, il ne va plus le lâcher… Les autres font partis de ce que l'on appelle les « Corbeaux ». Des chiens de Luberier en quelque sorte. Celui aux cheveux verts, c'est Tokusa. Et l'autre, c'est Madarao.

Eslie hocha la tête. Ils virent le blond se placer derrière Allen. Komui ne pouvait rien faire. Les Luberier étaient trop puissants au sein de la Congrégation pour être contredis. L'anglais au pantalon bouffant interrogea dans un profond silence Komui, qui baissa les yeux en signe de résignation. Chose, qui arracha un sourire noir à l'homme.

- Autre chose…

Le Grand Intendant releva sa vision. Luberier se tourna et se dirigea vers l'endroit par où il était arrivé. Lavi donna une discrète tape sur la main de son amie, qui fixa son regard sur ce qu'il lui indiquait. Le détail n'avait pas échappé au bookman.

- Les corbeaux ont une drôle de tête. Quelque chose cloche.

- Ils ne sont pas moins stoïques que d'ordinaire, ajouta Reever dans son dos.

Lavi se tourna vers lui, le l'ayant pas entendu venir. Wenhamm tenait Lenalee, qui avait le visage pâle, par les épaules.

- Certes, dit le rouquin. Mais, je ne sais pas… Madarao affiche une expression étrange. Il fronce des sourcils.

- Tu trouves ? demanda Reever.

- Tokusa est raide, continua-t-il.

- A bon ?

- Et Link a le regard vers le bas. Normalement, il regarde toujours droit devant lui.

- Euh… on va dire que oui…

Lavi ne fit pas attention à l'air désemparé qu'affichait le scientifique. Suivit par Eslie, il rejoint le groupe qui marchait derrière le chef des Corbeaux. En silence, ils se dirigèrent à travers la Congrégation de l'ombre. Le rouquin tourna la tête vers le petit homme à ses côtés, Bookman. Lui aussi se posait des questions.

- Tu as comprit cette histoire de Noés ?

- Non, répondit le vieux. Et cela me perturbe au plus haut point.

- Ça ne me dit rien de bon, continua Bookman junior.

- …

Panda accéléra le pas pour se trouver à la hauteur du nouvel arrivant.

- Et pour les Noés ? Pouvons-nous avoir des explications ?

Komui posa son regard sur les deux hommes. Il allait enfin, comme tous, avoir la réponse à la question qui était évitée. Mais Luberier resta muet encore quelques minutes, le regard droit devant lui.

- Vous, les bookmen et votre curiosité…

- …

- Cela s'est passé quelques jours avant notre arrivé… commença le chef des Corbeaux.

† † † † †

Le groupe avançait lentement au cœur de la forêt. Link afficha un discret sourire à la fille qui lui parlait, nommée Tewaku. La sœur de Madarao, soit sa tante. Car oui, Madarao était le « père » de Howard. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, comme à son habitude restait muet et neutre. Il se contentait de suivre Luberier. Tokusa charrier une autre fille, plus jeune, et un homme de grande taille. Dans quelques jours, ils seraient arrivés. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas venus à la Congrégation. Ils n'y étaient allés qu'une seule fois, pour le jeune Allen Walker.

- Il faudrait vraiment que tu manges du potage Kiredori, dit un à la plus jeune du groupe.

- Tokusa ! Je te prierais de te taire, dit-elle froidement. Sinon, la pression pourrait monter un peu trop haut.

Une énorme explosion retentit, et le groupe fut emporté par l'onde de choc. Link se releva douloureusement après avoir heurté un arbre, et posa son regard sur l'endroit d'où provenait l'explosion. Apparemment, elle avait eu lieu un peu plus loin, derrière une rangée d'arbres. Le blond posa ensuite les yeux sur ses camarades. Madarao se frottait la tête, tout en aidant Malcolm à se relever. Luberier époussetât son uniforme couvert de poussière. Link regarda ensuite la femme à sa droite, qui toussait.

- Ça va Tewaku ?

- Oui, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Tokusa se releva, Kiredori protégeait dans ses bras.

- Merci.

- Avec plaisir.

Le groupe se dirigea vers les bruits sourds qui venaient de l'explosion. Cependant, en arrivant sur les lieux, ils ne virent rien. Link tourna la tête sur la droite et se retrouva avec un uniforme noir en face de lui. L'homme ne bougeait pas. Ils le virent s'écrouler au sol, sans vie, pour laisser un Noé se tenir devant eux. D'une main, il remit ses cheveux en arrière, tandis que l'autre, hébergeait en son sein le muscle cardiaque de l'exorciste effondrait par terre.

- Teases, tu peux te régaler de ceux-ci, pendant que je m'occupe de l'Innocence.

Le golem noir en forme de papillon engloutit le cœur, pendant que l'homme à la peau grise détruisit la pierre verte renfermée par les bracelets aux poignets de l'apôtre.

- Tyki, on va encore pouvoir s'amuser ! dit une voix surexcitée.

- J'ai vu Road. Monsieur Luberier. Corbeaux, dit-il en s'inclinant.

Madarao et Link se placèrent devant leur chef, cartes de puissance en main. Les trois autres en uniforme rouge se mirent également en position de combat. Luberier fut pris d'horreur. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, qui se tenait en équilibre sur un golem en forme de parapluie rose à tête de citrouille, riait aux éclats. Un autre corps se trouvait également sur Lero, le parapluie. Ce corps, inerte… Avec le peu d'énergie vital qu'il lui restait, le corps ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Comment pourrait-il accomplir ses projets sans lui ? Luberier n'eut le temps de prononçait mot qu'un artifice de sorts violets fondirent sur eux, ainsi que plusieurs akumas.

Douleur. C'était exactement ce que ressentait Link en cet instant. Il regarda autour de lui.

- Goushi, murmura-t-il en voyant le tas de poussière qu'il restait de son camarade.

Il vit Luberier, allongé au sol, le visage de Road tout près du sien. Howard chercha à se lever pour les rejoindre.

- Aïe !

Ses jambes n'avaient plus la force de le porter. Il s'effondra de nouveau au sol. Il avait trop utilisé d'énergie. Un énorme canon se colla contre sa tempe. C'était la fin.

- Road !

La fillette leva les yeux vers son oncle.

- Il faut y aller, dit Tyki d'un ton neutre. Les akumas, suivaient nous ! Combattre ne sert à rien. Ce ne sont pas des exorcistes.

- Mais Tyki ! Je veux jouer moi !

- Tu ne crois pas que le jeu va assez loin comme ça ? Déjà que je te suis dans ta folle idée, non connue par le Comte…

Kamelot fit une moue agacée et s'envola sur Lero. Une porte en forme de cœur apparut, son contour était en or, et ses battants colorés par un damier.

- Le Quatorzième nous rejoindra bientôt après tout.

- Oui ! Et Allen sera à mes côtés pour toujours !

Les deux Noés affichèrent un dernier sourire à leurs adversaires, et disparurent en franchisant la matière ectoplasmique violette, qui onduler avec grâce dans l'ouverture de la porte. Un silence mortuaire tomba sur le lieu dévasté. Link se leva avec difficulté, et se dirigea vers Tokusa qui se situait en face de lui. Le visage amoché du garçon aux cheveux verts était neutre, mais ses mains, elles, tremblaient, partagées entre la colère et le chagrin. Les doigts se refermèrent durement sur la fine poussière qui se logeait dans les paumes. Howard ne dit rien. Dans ces moments là, parler est souvent inutile. Ce sont pourtant celles de Madarao qui attira l'attention du blond. Il se leva d'un seul coup, et rejoint son père. L'homme, à genoux, tenait dans ses bras Tewaku. Les yeux de la femme le regardèrent avec tendresse, et un doux sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres.

- Madarao… murmura-t-elle en posa sa petite main sur la joue de l'homme.

- Reste avec moi. Je t'ordonne de rester avec moi. Ne m'abandonne pas…

Les paroles de son frère étaient à peine audibles. Elle sourit de plus belle. Link fixait au sol la nappe rouge qui continuée de s'alimenter au goutte à goutte. Tewaku avait du subir les tortures de Road.

- Madarao… C'est la fin…

- Non, souffla-t-il à sa jeune sœur.

- Tu le sais, ajouta-t-elle, une larme perlant au coin de l'œil.

Madarao secoua la tête doucement.

- Laisse-moi, m'en aller. S'il-te plait, laisse-moi les rejoindre. Aide-moi à partir.

Il continua son mouvement de tête. Link osa alors levait les yeux vers le corps de sa tante. Un lambeau de chaire. La mort était inévitable. Seule son heure pouvait être modifiée. Et Madarao n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à la bonne solution.

- Je t'en supplie…

- Tewaku…

- Pitié, Madarao.

Il ferma doucement les yeux et serra délicatement la femme contre lui.

- Je t'aime petite sœur.

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement en sentant une lame s'enfonçait avec force dans sa chaire. Des larmes se mêlèrent à son sourire de reconnaissance.

- Moi aussi, marmonna-t-elle dans un dernier souffle.

Link détourna la tête, et préféra rejoindre son chef. Luberier avait un visage toujours aussi noir.

- Comment… ?... Link. Rendez-vous au quartier général ! C'est le plus proche. Et obtenez une liaison avec la Congrégation de l'ombre de l'Aile Nord américaine ! Demandez-leur s'il est toujours là ! Nous vous rejoindrons dès que possible. Ne vous faites pas repérer.

† † † † †

Bookman resta silencieux tout du long du récit de Malcolm. Komui également, malgré certains points qui restaient à éclaircir. Le groupe s'arrêta dans le hall. Une dizaine de cercueils s'élevaient au milieu de la pièce, ainsi que deux urnes. Un scientifique, qui était déjà présent sur les lieux, s'avança lentement vers le Grand Intendant.

- Liste des décès, souffla-t-il. Huit traqueurs. Les Corbeaux. Ainsi que l'exorciste Chaoji Han…

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent, et une sonorité sourde parcourue la pièce. Tiedoll, à genoux, le visage livide et noyer sous les larmes, fixait la bière noire qui renfermait le corps de son disciple. Kanda et Marie s'avancèrent également.

- Mon petit Chaoji ! NON ! s'effondra le Maréchal, dont les larmes commençaient à noyer son visage. Chaoji !

- Reprenez-vous Maréchal Tiedoll, murmura Kanda.

Marie souleva le français.

- Non ! Chaoji !

Eslie regarda la scène. Tous les exorcistes s'étaient rapprochés et mêlaient leurs pleurs à ceux de Froi. Les gens de la section scientifique et les traqueurs également. Elle observa le cercueil sombre. Ces planches qui refermaient le corps d'une personne qu'elle n'avait connu, et dont elle ne pouvait éprouver de la peine. Ce qui lui en causait, c'était les pleurs des gens qui comptaient pour Eslie. L'adolescente les regardait, les uns après les autres. Kanda, stoïque, rejoint sa chambre. Froi exprima son chagrin comme jamais dans les bras de Marie, qui avait aussi le visage humide. Lenalee pleurait. Allen pleurait. Miranda pleurait. Krory pleurait… Des pleurs et encore des pleurs. Des pleurs que l'on ne voit que lors de décès. Des pleurs qu'Eslie avaient déjà connus. L'adolescente remarqua la présence du rouquin à ses côtés, le visage fermé. Après une petite hésitation, elle lui prit doucement la main, et s'en attendre, sentit les doigts du garçon se refermer sur sa paume.

- Un looser. Rien de plus. Quelle comédie !

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent vers la voix grave qui s'était élevée dans leurs dos. Lavi se ressaisit et n'insista pas. Mais Eslie ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Elle s'avança vers la montagne assise par terre. Sokaro, le visage caché sous son masque, leva les yeux vers elle.

- Répétez !

- Tu as bien entendu. Si tu meurs, alors c'est que tu n'étais qu'un looser. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. S'il est mort, ce n'est pas la peine de continuer à se faire du souci pour lui, ajouta le Maréchal d'une voix franche et sur de lui.

- Comment osez-vous… ?

Lavi s'approcha de l'oreille de son amie, inquiet.

- Eslie, murmura-t-il, tu ne devrais pas insister, c'est…

- Oui, je sais. Tu m'as suffisamment parlé de lui.

Winters Sokaro. Encore plus redouté que Kanda. Encore plus terrifiant qu'un akuma. Maréchal sans pitié, idéaux infectes, aucuns respects pour les traqueurs, aucuns respects pour les morts…

- Il est mort pour notre guerre, non ? Respectez sa mémoire !

- Sa mémoire, rigola-t-il. Respecter un vivant est compréhensible. Respecter un mort est une perte de temps.

- Vous ne réagiriez pas comme ça si vous l'aviez « respecté » vivant ! dit-elle durement.

- Je n'ai donc pas besoin de faire d'effort une fois mort, ajouta-t-il toujours aussi calme.

- … Et vous ?

- …

- Comment auriez-vous voulu que l'on régisse à votre condamnation ?

Sokaro la fixa, surprit. Certes, le sujet n'était un secret pour personne. Mais jamais on ne l'avait ressortit, surtout en pareilles situation.

- Le respect des autres ne me fait ni froid ni chaud. Pourquoi un condamné à mort s'encombrerait-il des choses aussi insignifiantes ?

- … Vous ne valez pas mieux que les Noés, dit-elle dégoûtée.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui leur ai livré l'Innocence sur un plateau.

Il était au courant pour Tyki !

- Laisse-moi gérer mon code d'honneur comme je l'entends, finit-il en voyant Eslie reprendre sa place en silence.

- Parce que vous avez de l'honneur ? ironisa-t-elle doucement.

Lavi lui fit comprendre de laisser tomber. Quel horrible personnage ! Elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait ce lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un pareil. La Congrégation révélée des membres vraiment odieux.

- Tu as eu de la chance. Il n'est pas aussi calme avec tout le monde, dit doucement le rouquin. Il est particulier.

- C'est un sale con ! Point !

Lavi retint un sourire, et revint sur les défunts et leur entourage. Madarao quitta la pièce, en silence. Link ne quittait Allen, mais on sentait bien qu'il souhaitait imiter son père.

Le bookman fixait le lit du dessus, bras derrière la tête. Il soupira, tira les couvertures, et fit grincer le lit en se tournant sur le côté. Bookman prit la parole.

- Gamin ?

- Tu ne dors pas Grand-père…

- Comment s'est passé ton temps libre ?

- … Heu…

- Tu es allé voir la fille aux mèches blanches ?

- Eslie ? Heu… et bien oui, mais…

- Et ?

- … ?

- Tu as appris des choses plaisantes ?

- … Tsss.

Lavi eut un rire jaune.

- Non, pas vraiment, non, répondit-il.

- …

- Enfin, je veux dire… Elle a apprit que son grand amour était amoureux. Et Kanda ne va pas tarder à se déclarer, je pense. C'est juste parce que je me suis réveillé qu'il ne l'a pas fait… Sans doute ! Quoi d'autre sinon ?

- … Et toi ? demanda Panda sans dévoiler le fond de sa pensée.

- Moi ?... Quelle importance ? soupira Lavi en fermant les paupières.

Bookman se sentit rassuré. Il n'y avait rien de pire qu'une femme pour détourner un homme de son but.

La Congrégation avait reprit son rythme de vie le lendemain. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Surtout chez la section scientifique. Reever se pencha sur le corps. Enfin, il pouvait s'y intéresser. Le travail était beaucoup trop important pour réussir à passer ce corps en priorité. Luberier n'était pas au courant pour lui, et il valait mieux que cela le reste. Ça réaction face à Allen suffisait sans rajouter l'akuma. Pourquoi la mère d'Eslie était-elle un akuma ? L'adolescente avait bien précisait que sa mère n'était pas décédée lorsqu'elle vivait avec. Lola était donc un akuma à l'arrivée de la fille. Sept ans. Elle avait vécu sept ans avec un akuma qui n'avait jamais rien tenté contre elle…

- Quel est ton secret ?

Le blond se pencha sur le squelette noir. Il ne tarderait pas à le découvrir.

†††††

- Allen ! Tu pars ? demanda Eslie.

- Une mission de Komui, sourit-il. Avec Lenalee et Marie… Ah oui, et l'autre, ajouta Allen désenchanté.

- L'autre ? s'indigna Link.

Eslie lança un regard au blond. Lavi lui avait longuement parlé de Luberier.

- Comment pouvez-vous obéir à un être pareil ?

- Mais motivations ne te concernent nullement, dit Link.

- … C'est dégueu…, ajouta Eslie avec une grimace, refoulant les images qui lui venaient en tête.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ? demanda le Corbeau suspicieux.

- Vous avez quel âge ?

- Dix-neuf, pourquoi ?

- Vous n'êtes même pas encore majeur ! En France, on est majeur qu'à partir de vingt et un ans ! Abus de mineur !

- Je te prierais de garder pour toi, tes réflexions dont la sottise atteint des sommets. Et puis nous sommes en Angleterre. Je me fiche de comment sont les lois de ton pays. Encore plus, s'il s'agit de la France.

Eslie fut surprise dans un premier temps. Elle se concentra ensuite sur le blond… et faillit vomir.

- … ?

- Mon dieu, j'ai parlé à un allemand !

- Ce sentiment est partagé, renchéri Link.

Allen les regarda avec incompréhension.

- L'Allemagne et la France ont… quelques différents, on va dire, chuchota Lenalee à l'oreille de Walker.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous obéissez à un fumier ! Vous êtes vous-même un fumier, balança Eslie.

- Cette discussion n'a aucune arrivée, ajouta Link.

- Tsss ! Crétin, souffla-t-elle.

- Plait-il ?

Eslie ne répéta pas. Elle salua les exorcistes, leur dit bonne chance et remonta les marches du grand escalier afin de rejoindre Lavi à la cafétéria. Tous partaient les uns après les autres en mission. Leur tour ne tarderait pas.

Luberier fixa Komui assit à son bureau. L'anglais leur cachait quelque chose, et Lee voulait savoir quoi.

- Qui était le corps que transportaient les Noés ? Vous ne l'avez pas dit, commença le Grand Intendant.

- Vous avez une idée en tête ? répondit Luberier moqueur.

- J'ai peur que ce soit le cas. Vous savez quels sont les risques !

- Mieux que vous ! Mais vous aviez refusé les expériences. Elles auraient sûrement servi à empêcher cette catastrophe !

- C'était inhumain ! Vous n'avez réussi la synchronisation avec l'Innocence, alors vous vouliez carrément utiliser les méthodes de l'ennemi ! Pensiez-vous aux risques qu'ils auraient subis ?

- Evidement.

- Vous êtes un monstre, ajouta Komui.

- Passons…

Le Grand Intendant croisa les doigts. Ainsi, il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. Pourquoi les Noés l'avaient-ils enlevé ? Il ne survivrait pas sans la cuve de cryogénisation.

- Je veux vous l'entendre dire, dit Lee.

- … Les Noés ont enlevé le corps d'Alma Karma.

La porte s'était ouverte à ce moment là, laissant cette dernière phrase parvenir aux oreilles du garçon qui en resta pétrifié. Il avait bien entendu ? Il ne comprit pas comment. Il se fichait du pourquoi. Mais il avait besoin de réponses, qu'il obtiendrait de droit. Komui le regarda paniqué.

- K-Kanda… euh…

†††††

Eslie et Lavi furent alarmés par les pas précipités dans le couloir. Ils sortirent de la cafétéria à grands pas et se dirigèrent vers le hall. Komui marchait avec vitesse derrière le japonais, qui poussa la porte. Luberier, en hauteur, observait la scène. Le bookman et l'adolescente rejoignirent le chinois, mais n'eurent pas le temps de rattraper Kanda, qui laissa la grande porte claquer bruyamment. Komui soupira. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'arrêter.

- Komui ? demanda Lavi en le voyant poser sa main sur le front.

- … Il ne faut pas qu'il y aille seul, souffla-t-il. Il court à sa perte.

Eslie tourna des yeux inquiets vers les battants en bois qu'avait franchit Yû. Elle se plaça devant Komui, tremblante.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il va… attirer les Noés…

- Hein ? s'exclamèrent à l'unisson les deux exorcistes.

- Il veut retrouver quelqu'un, ajouta-t-il.

Karwel se tourna vers le rouquin, paniqué. Lavi également était inquiet. Il prit une inspiration et réfléchit.

- Où part-il ?

- Au Japon, murmura Lee qui n'avait cessé de fixer la porte.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent déterminés.

- Dans ce cas, permettez nous de l'accompagner.


	22. Chapitre 20 : Le monde entier est cruel

**Chapitre 20**** :** _Le monde entier est cruel à l'intérieur et fou en surface_

Luberier prit son aise dans le fauteuil en face du bureau de Komui. Il regarda le Grand Intendant avec un sourire interrogateur. Les décisions du chinois l'intriguaient au plus au point, et les questions lui brûlaient les lèvres. Lee leva les yeux.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Très étranges vos décisions de ces derniers jours. Tout d'abord, accepter que Lenalee reparte en mission. N'est-elle pas censée être le Cœur ?

Komui serra son stylo. Ce message du Maréchal, que Luberier ne connaissait pas… Pourquoi se méfier du Cœur ? Pourquoi se méfier de Lenalee ? Il ne pouvait pas. Et puis…

- Rien ne prouve qu'elle le soit, répondit l'Intendant. Je pense que son Innocence a juste évoluée. Après tout, ce joyau n'a pas fini de révéler ses capacités. Comme pour Marian et Eslie qui en possèdent deux. Ou le jeune Walker qui a survécu à Tyki Mikk, et dont on suppose que son Innocence y est pour quelque chose. Eux aussi peuvent tout aussi bien être le Cœur… Mais par précaution, Allen et Marie sont avec elle.

C'était vrai, personne ne pouvait affirmer qui était l'élu de l'essence divine.

- Autre chose ?

- Oui, ajouta Malcolm. En ce qui concerne Kanda…

- Il est de son droit de partir à la poursuite d'Alma ! La discussion est close sur ce point. Les Grands Maréchaux en pensent de même.

Luberier perdit son sourire.

- Et s'ils se font attraper ? Nous pourrons dire adieux à trois exorcistes. Aucun doute que les Noés ne les laisseront saufs. N'est-ce pas vous qui voulez protéger leurs vies coûte que coûte ?

Komui tourna la tête vers les carreaux qui laissaient entrevoir le ciel gris du dehors.

- On ne peut que leur faire confiance, répondit-il doucement.

Rattraper le japonais n'avait pas été très compliqué. Une petite course, une petite explication (ou seul Lavi et Eslie parlèrent), et depuis, un long trajet dans le silence. Les trois apôtres étaient à présent installés sur les banquettes d'un train, parfaitement silencieux. Eslie regardait Kanda. L'adolescent, les sourcils froncés, les yeux dans le vide, les bras croisés, adoptait une attitude plus sinistre qu'à l'habitude.

- Yû ?

- …

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- … Non.

Eslie se recala contre le dossier de son siège en silence. Kanda leva le menton et soupira. Son regard noir se porta sur le paysage qui défilait.

- Que vous a dit Komui ?

Lavi et Karwel se lancèrent un regard. C'est le bookman qui répondit.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un.

- … Alma Karma. Comme moi, il faisait partie des nombreux enfants utilisés pour l'expérience de synchronisation avec l'Innocence. Mais il y eut un accident.

- … Et ? demanda Lavi.

- Et c'est tout. Les Noés l'ont enlevé, je vais le chercher.

- Comment sais-tu qu'ils sont au Japon ?

- Je ne le sais pas, dit-il froidement.

Lavi se racla la gorge.

- Je… Avec Panda on s'est renseigné un minimum sur l'accident lié à l'Innocence d'il y a neuf ans. Et…

- Où veux-tu en venir ? lança froidement le japonais.

- Si j'ai bien compris, les Noés ont enlevé Alma. Moi je pense que c'est toi qu'ils cherchent. Et que lui n'est qu'un appât. De plus, si j'étais eux, je t'attendrais dans un lieu que tu connais. Comme… comme…

- …

Kanda le fixa. Il avait comprit. Les Noés l'attendaient peut être là où Alma et lui s'étaient vu pour la dernière fois. Un lieu abandonné par les scientifiques. Un lieu dont le sol et les murs avaient du s'imprégner de sang. Le centre de recherches des Chan, où Kanda et Alma s'étaient affrontés.

- J'ai compris. Pas la peine de s'étendre sur la question.

- On va avoir plusieurs jours de route, continua Lavi.

- …

L'air était moite, la gare n'était donc pas bien pleine. Elle était même pratiquement vide. Le voyage serait bientôt terminé. Les trois exorcistes patientaient en silence depuis deux bonnes heures déjà. Le train avait du retard. Plus qu'un, et ils seraient arrivés. Kanda agrippa sa main à son uniforme. Ce qu'il pouvait détester attendre ! Lavi regardait le modeste vendeur de journaux et livres en tous genres. Il était d'ailleurs en pleine consultation d'un volume intitulé « L'art de la stratégie ». Très intéressant sois dit en passant sur les méthodes durant les guerres anciennes. Eslie s'avança vers le porteur de katana en lui tendant un soda, qu'il refusa. Elle le donna alors au rouquin et retourna s'asseoir près de Yû. Lavi leva le nez vers la vitre d'en face, dans laquelle se reflétait ses deux compagnons. Il vit la fille s'étirer, et finalement poser sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon qui, pour toute réponse, laissa échapper un marmonnement. Le roux sourit tristement et retourna sur ses pages.

Le convoi arriva quelques minutes après. Kanda, Karwel et Lavi s'installèrent. Yû s'exclue sur les sièges d'à côté. Le bookman, lui, était en face d'Eslie qui observa le ciel perdre en luminosité. Il se faisait tard. Eslie s'allongea sur la banquette. Lavi fit de même en se plaçant sur le dos, et en admirant le plafond. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis, tous trois n'avaient parlé que très peu. Même Lavi n'avait rien à dire. L'ambiance n'était pas trop au dialogue. Entre l'ami de Yû qui avait été enlevé, le fait qu'ils fonçaient sur les Noés, Eslie qui collait le propriétaire de Mugen… Non, il n'avait rien à dire.

- Lavi ?

Le garçon tourna la tête. Eslie était allongée sur le côté, son coude lui servant de cousin. Il reposa son regard sur les planches au dessus de sa tête.

- Qu'y a-t-il Eslie ?

- Tu… T-tu penses que je devrais déclarer mes sentiments ?

Lavi serra les dents, mais garda un visage impassible. Que répondre à cela ?

- … Je… je ne sais pas. Vu comment c'est partit… Enfin, je veux dire…

Autant le dire. Autant tout dire ! Dire le fond de sa pensée ! Dire que en ce qu'il pensait de la relation entre Karwel et Kanda ! Devait-elle se déclarer ?

- Non. Je pense que tu ne devrais pas, répondit Lavi froidement.

Eslie s'étonna. Il y eut un blanc, puis le bookman finit par reprendre la parole.

- C'est à l'homme de faire sa déclaration ! Non ?

Il se mit à rire. Eslie fit de même. Elle ne remarqua pas comme l'hilarité de son ami sonnait faux. Ni la tristesse de son visage. Ni que cette phrase n'était autre qu'un autre abandon de Lavi. Il ne pouvait la voir malheureuse. Il ne pouvait la voir souffrir. Pourtant, chaque mot qu'il voulait prononçait se retenait dans sa gorge comme une lame l'empêchant de dire ces sentiments.

- Tu as raison, dit-elle. Charlie me disait pareil. « Si tu es intéressé par un garçon, ne vas pas vers lui ! C'est à lui de faire le premier pas. C'est ainsi que doivent se dérouler les choses. C'est un acte d'honneur et de courage qui revient à l'homme », cita Eslie en imitant les paroles de son père adoptif.

Un acte de courage… d'honneur…

- Eslie je…

- …

- Euh…

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? dit-elle surprise.

- Non !

- Oh, murmura la fille simplement.

- Enfin oui ! Mais non ! Je… Pfff ! Non rien.

Eslie s'assit. Lavi ne bougea pas, un bras sur le visage. L'adolescente plaça sa figure devant celle rouge du garçon.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- … Je…

Allez ! Dis-le !

- Je…

Rassemble ton courage !

- Je… Tu…

Tu y es presque !

- Tu en penses quoi de Lenalee ? lança-t-il dans un souffle.

Et voilà… il avait échoué. Il ne l'avait pas dis. Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à le dire ?

- Oh… Lenalee. Et bien… elle est jolie…

- Ça on ne peut le nier ! Et puis, elle est bien foutue !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Il s'enterrait lui-même !

- … Oui…, murmura Karwel en se recouchant.

- Eslie ! Je te… Je t'ai…

Lavi retourna dans son silence en sentant le regard de Yû posait sur lui. Il fronça les sourcils, et déglutit un bon coup. L'adolescente, elle, jeta un œil au rouquin. Une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur s'empara du garçon. Il inspira. Il avait commencé, tant pis. Je t'aime… il faut le terminer. Amener son courage au bout du chemin.

- Je t'ai… mentit !

NON !

- A propos de quoi ?

- Je n'avais rien à dire en faite…

Karwel ferma les yeux. Espérer était fatiguant. Lavi ne pouvait s'intéresser à elle. Elle n'était nullement son style. Son type de femme, Lenalee s'en rapprochait plus. Elle était le type de femme que recherchent les garçons. Belle, combative, intelligente, forte, bien faite… Kanda, Allen, plusieurs traqueurs et scientifiques également, et sûrement bien d'autres à la Congrégation. Lavi faisait partie des ces hommes. Quoi de plus normal ? Ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années. Eslie se sentit partir, avec une seule idée en tête. Elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée d'attendre une chose qui ne viendrait pas. Lavi s'endormait également avec la même pensée. Les deux en vinrent à une conclusion semblable. L'abandon. L'ignorance des sentiments, et la bonne entente en tant que simples amis.

†††††

L'être regarda le ciel. Il est pourtant si bleu. Qui pouvait prévoir que dans quelques minutes cette immensité sombrerait dans les ténèbres ? Et rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Absolument rien. C'est Dieu qui l'avait voulu. Dieu lui-même. Il avait donné vie à cet être, et ne pouvait la reprendre. Sa souveraineté n'y pouvait rien non plus. C'est lui qui avait envoyé les ténèbres sur Terre. Dieu lui-même. Mieux valait faire sombrer cette planète que son immensité blanche ? Peut importe après tout. Rien ne pouvait s'y mettre en travers. Rien n'y personne. Le ciel s'assombrit. Ça avait commencé. Comme il l'avait prévu. Les nuages noirs colonisaient l'immensité pour former un œil en son centre. Une spirale géante menaçant la Terre comme un regard démoniaque. L'être humain posa son regard sur ce qui attirait naturellement l'œil dans un paysage aussi assombrit. Du blanc. Une immense forme cubique laissait émaner une lueur laiteuse. Un cube formait de cubes. L'arche. L'Humain regarda autour de lui. Il n'était pas seul. Un autre être en face de lui s'élevait. Noé avait fait cela. Il avait séparé son âme. Des fragments qui allaient être protégés à l'intérieur de l'arche. Des âmes qui pourraient se développer. Treize âmes. Lui, descendant des premiers êtres. Noé dont l'aïeul était né. L'ascendant qui avait reprit le corps du vieil homme. Mais peut importe. Le résultat était là. Les deux êtres se retrouvaient enfin après tout ce temps. Tous deux déclarant être l'élu de Dieu. L'un parlant du sien comme Dieu authentique. Pour l'autre, ce Dieu que son adversaire vénérait, n'était autre que le Diable. Y a-t-il vraiment une différence ? Dieu a-t-il peut être crée pour pardonner ses erreurs passés, ses actes démoniaques… Sûrement ne saura-t-on jamais. Après tout, cela ne nous intéresse pas. C'est l'existence de ces deux êtres en plein combat qui importe. C'est à partir d'eux que tout à commencé après tout. Même si la cause remontre à bien plus longtemps que ce simple affrontement qui déclenchera la guerre sainte. Le premier être à peau grise, l'autre d'une essence verte émeraude. Deux facultés délivrées par un Dieu propre à chacun. Le gris se mélangea au vert. La lumière aux ténèbres. L'eau à la terre. Très vite ciel et terre furent quasiment confondue. Du noir partout hors mis l'éclat de l'arche. Une période très vite baptisée « Le Déluge, et les trois jours de ténèbres »…

Encore ce rêve. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Cependant il revenait souvent ces temps ci. Etrange. Un signe ? Un délire ? Une mise en garde ? Comment savoir. Autant refermer les paupières et tomber dans un autre songe. Un songe non du passé, mais du futur. Cependant, lorsque ce rêve ne revenait pas, c'était ce visage qui lui revenait. Un visage qui ne lui était pas étranger. Un visage qui lui réapparaîtrait en chair et en os le moment venu.

†††††

Road se tenait droite, fixant le corps inerte étendu au sol. Elle venait d'avoir sa leçon de moral. Le Prince en personne était venu lui parler. Heureusement qu'elle faisait partie de ses préférés. La morale n'avait donc trop duré. C'était la première fois, cependant, que ses actes non prévus par le Prince Millénaire pouvait avoir autant de répercutions sur la réussite de la guerre. Habituellement, ses agissements n'avaient aucuns impactes. Mais là, elle avait été trop rapide. Voler le corps d'Alma. C'était une idée du Prince. Néanmoins, elle ne devait se faire qu'après la résurrection des autres Noés. Une large partie des plans de Millénaire tombait donc à l'eau. Wisely n'avait pas encore fait font apparition. Et c'était lui, la pièce maîtresse du plan Alma Karma. Sans lui, ils ne pourraient éveiller les souvenirs de Kanda en présence de son ami. Sans lui, ils ne pourraient ramener Alma à la vie. Sans lui, ils ne pourraient faire chanter Allen Walker. Ils ne pourraient faire renaître pleinement le Quatorzième. Wisely… Mais voilà. Il n'était pas encore là. Le Noé en question n'était là. Road Kamelot avait fait échouer le plan. Il était trop tard à présent pour Alma Karma.

- Prince…

- Road, murmura Tyki dans son dos.

La fillette se retourna tristement.

- Je t'ai toujours aidé, ajouta-t-il.

Elle sourit. Il avait raison. C'est de ses bêtises que l'on apprend. Et cette bêtise là, allez malgré tout leur servir. Kanda avait détruit le Teases qu'avait placé Mikk avant qu'ils ne puissent entendre la suite des révélations sur le Cœur Précieux. C'est pourquoi ils tireraient eux-mêmes les informations à la source. Directement de Kanda. Et s'il refusait de parler, ils se rabattraient sur le deuxième au courant de la discussion portant sur le Cœur. Si cela ne convenait toujours pas à leurs attentes, Road n'hésiterait pas à employer la manière forte.

- Sheryl est en route, dit-elle à l'adresse de Tyki. Mieux vaut être prudent, et éliminer Lenalee. Elle est un Cœur potentiel, même si je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'elle…

- J'aurais du l'éliminer de mes propre mains en France, soupira le marquis.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. On a tous une part d'erreur dans les plans du Maître. Et bientôt tout sera de nouveau sur les rails. Contrairement au Prince, nous avons tendance à tout faire trop vite, et à sous estimer ce qui nous entour. Mais maintenant, c'est fini.

- A oui ? sourit-il.

- Sheryl s'occupera de Lenalee Lee en priorité. Ensuite de l'autre exorciste, et si possible ramènera Allen. Quand à nous, nous accueillerons nos invités.

- Quel sort leur réserves-tu ? La mort ?

- N'allons pas trop vite. Avant ils doivent nous délivrer les informations. Et en vue de ma bonne humeur, la mort n'est pas ma priorité, dit doucement la fillette.

- Tu sais que les jumeaux sont avec nous… ajouta Tyki.

- Justement. Les connaissant, je pense que l'on va bien s'amuser. Et puis, le Prince m'a donné carte blanche.

- Qu'as-tu en tête ?

- …

Road s'avança vers la fenêtre (la seule du bâtiment). Elle observa la forêt dense. Ils n'étaient plus très loin. Ils étaient même tout proche. Il était temps d'accueillir nos exorcistes. La fille se tourna vers son oncle avec un ricanement.

- La mort n'est pas amusante. Il y a des méthodes bien plus distrayantes.

Etre silencieux. Voilà sur quoi ce concentraient les trois apôtres. Nul doute que les Noés attendaient leur visite, et ils le savaient. Tout était vraiment calme, et aucun bruit ne venait perturber le silence. Les animaux eux même semblaient avoir fuis ce lieu. On pouvait par ailleurs apercevoir le bâtiment. Des ruines. L'extérieur n'avait pas été épargné. C'était là qu'il y avait le plus de dégâts. Les pièces et les couloirs creusés à même la roche sous terre avaient meilleurs allures. Du moins, c'est ce dont se souvenait Kanda. Il se revoyait debout, face au corps… à la chose qui était avant le corps d'Alma. Le sol noyait de rouge. Les cadavres des scientifiques s'y baignant. Les murs fissuraient. L'odeur métallique qu'il y régnait. Il se rappelait les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il se souvenait de Marie le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Il se rappelait attendre là durant des heures, pour enfin entendre Bak Chan arriver avec des renforts. Le dernier jour qu'il avait vécu là-bas avant d'être conduit à la Congrégation de l'ombre… Les lieux avaient-ils changé à l'intérieur depuis ?

- Yû ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Baka usagi, souffla-t-il.

Il fallait avancer, mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient pas. Son corps refusait d'y retourner. Il ne voulait plus subir les tortures de l'époque. Il ne voulait plus se souvenir.

- …

Il sentit la fine main d'Eslie se placer dans la sienne. Le kendora la retira sans lui accorder un regard. Lavi ouvrit la bouche.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait d'akumas.

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Kanda. On les auraient vus plus tôt sinon.

- … Aucun doute qu'ils détruiront nos Innocences s'ils ont le dessus. Si on se fait choper, mieux vaudrait les abandonner.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Eslie. Mais…

- Certes les Noés réagissent mal à l'Innocence, ajouta le roux. Cependant, il faut en limiter la perte. Si c'est eux qui ont l'avantage, on a de grandes chances de ne pas en réchapper. Néanmoins, en abandonnant nos armes anti-akuma, on laisse une chance aux exorcistes de les récupérer. Si on les garde, les Noés nous les prendront et elles disparaîtront. Si on ne les garde pas, il y a une chance sur deux. Soit elles sont perdues à jamais, ou les Noés les retrouvent finalement. Soit ce sont les exorcistes. Et je préfère miser là-dessus.

- Oui, oui, j'ai compris, dit-elle.

- Surtout que mon Innocence et celle de Yû sont peu discrètes, contrairement à la tienne. Ton arme anti-akuma n'a jamais était vu par Tyki. Il ne la verra peut être pas. Toi, fais comme tu le sens.

- Je verrais si j'ai le temps de l'abandonner ou pas, sourit Eslie.

Kanda s'arrêta. Cette discussion lui avait permit de retrouver le contrôle de son corps. Ils étaient en face du Centre à présent. Les trois s'accroupirent derrière un buisson. Ils regardèrent de tous les côtés. Personne. Eslie donna un coup de coude au rouquin, et pointa le doigt vers la fenêtre qui venait de laisser apparaître une douce lumière. Une forme se posta devant, droite. Elle posa les coudes sur le rebord, et posa les yeux sur les lieux qui entouraient les exorcistes. Road Kamelot. Ils virent la fillette afficher un sourire. Lavi poussa Eslie et évita le rayon de lumière violette formait par Tyki qui se trouvait derrière eux. Un bruit de tire raisonna. Karwel vit Kanda tomber au sol. Elle se leva, tirée par Lavi, et couru. Et le vit, Mugen en main.

- Et Yû !

- On va faire un détour, lui expliqua le roux. Une fois derrière eux, on les prendra par surprise. Il ne faut pas les affronter de front. Si on le fait on n'a aucune chance.

Eslie acquiesça. Tous deux s'enfoncèrent de nouveau entre les arbres. Ils coururent plus vite, dérapant à chaque virage. Soudain, l'adolescente vit le rouquin lançait le katana et le maillet. Elle vit le corps du bookman s'écraser au sol. Elle sentit une main lui frapper la nuque. Elle sentit son esprit la perdre peu à peu.

Ce que vit Karwel en premier lieu en ouvrant les yeux, ce fut la faible luminosité de la pièce. Une lumière qui donnait une douce couleur orangée aux murs froids qui s'élevaient. Le sol était composé de larges dalles qui se perdaient dans les profondeurs de la pièce. La salle était assez étroite, mais s'égarait en longueur. A moins que l'obscurité ne cache un virage. Le plafond se dressait à plusieurs mètres de haut, lui, également caché par les ténèbres. En faite, Eslie ne voyait que très peu de chose de la pièce. On devait y voir à cinq mètres, pas plus. L'adolescente releva la tête. Elle se trouvait dans le fond de la salle. Ou du couloir. Le lieu était indéfinissable. Devant elle, se tenaient d'épais barreaux. Une cellule ? De l'autre côté, à sa droite, la pièce comportait un appendice semblable à la cellule de la fille, mais avec les barreaux en moins. Elle vit des chaînes nichaient au sol, et un corps à genoux.

- Yû, murmura-t-elle.

Le garçon fixait les dalles. Chevilles et poings enchaînés, mains reliées dans le dos, il ne bougeait pas. Sa respiration était lente, son regard empli de ténèbres. Un autre bruit métallique attira l'attention de la fille.

- Eslie ? Ça va ? demanda Lavi.

La fille reprit complètement conscience. Le rouquin se tenait également à genoux malgré ses bras détenus en l'air. Contrairement aux deux autres, il était retenu au mur et non dans une cavité. Il n'y en avait pas d'autre. Lui également était enchaîné.

- Ça peut aller.

Elle regarda sa propre situation. Ses bras étaient libres, mais ses chevilles étaient alourdies par les anneaux de métal reliés entre eux. De même, la distance des liens était calculée pour que la fille ne puisse atteindre la limite de sa cellule. Elle rampa le plus loin qu'elle pu afin de se rapprocher de ses compagnons.

- Tu as réussit à laisser les Innocences dehors, dit-elle au rouquin avec un sourire faible.

- Tu as gardé la tienne, sourit-il.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la lancer. Et toi Kanda ? Ça va ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, dit-il froidement.

Eslie observa le trou dans l'uniforme de l'exorciste provoqué par le coup de Tyki Mikk. Sa peau était parfaite. Pas une égratignure.

- Un pouvoir des exorcistes de seconde génération, ajouta-t-il devant son regard interrogateur.

- On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus, souffla Lavi.

Le silence retomba. Ils restèrent là, à attendre. Ce n'est que quelques temps après que des pas virent enfin rompre cette quiétude pesante. Ils s'y étaient préparés. Les Noés faisaient enfin leur entrée.

- Oh ! Vous êtes réveillés. Bien, dit une voix rieuse.

La faible lueur dévoila la Noé de douze ans, suivit par son oncle. Elle avait prit la peine de se changer pour accueillir ses invités. Une robe blanche, courte, dos nu, habillait son petit corps, et de longs rubans noirs s'enroulaient le long de ses bras. Tyki posa son regard sur l'adolescente aux yeux bleus.

- Eslie Karwel. Heureux de te revoir, dit-il.

- Sentiments non partagés, répondit-elle dents serraient.

- Quel dommage, soupira le marquis.

Road s'avança vers Kanda, dos tourné à Lavi. Chose qui ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, le bookman étant incapable de l'atteindre malgré l'étroiture des lieux. La fille s'accroupie. De ses doigts fins, elle leva le visage de Kanda qui, pour toute réponse, effectua un geste vif. Kamelot ne bougea toujours pas. Les chaînes du garçon étant tirées au maximum, il ne pouvait rien lui faire. Elle reposa sa main sur la mâchoire de Kanda. Il la fixa de son regard froid.

- Qui est le Cœur ?

Les deux autres exorcistes laissèrent échapper un cri de surprise. Voilà donc pourquoi ils l'avaient attiré ici.

- Nous savons que le Maréchal Cross sait quelque chose à ce sujet. Nous savons que Komui te l'a fait écouter, sourit-elle.

- … Où est Alma ?

Kanda sentit les ongles de la jeune fille s'enfoncer lentement dans sa mâchoire. Il ne réagit pas, toujours aussi calme.

- Où est le Cœur ?

- Je déteste me répéter.

- Ton ami est ici. Il est comme doit être un humain. Alors ?

Kanda lança un coup d'œil à Lavi et Eslie. Ils comprirent que quoi qu'il arrive, personne ne devait parler. Plus le silence durerait, plus longtemps ils resteraient en vie. C'était ça, la loi du prisonnier de guerre.

- …

Road retira sa main. Les plaies de Kanda commençaient déjà à cicatriser. Elle porta ses doigts à sa bouche et s'abreuva des quelques gouttes de sangs qui s'étaient nichées sous ses ongles. La fillette se leva et posa délicatement son pied sur le tibia du jeune homme.

- Qui ?

- …

Le sourire de Road s'accentua encore plus. Avec une force qui dépasse l'imagination, elle écrasa la jambe de Kanda. Tous deux sentirent l'os se rompre. La douleur fit échapper un cri au japonais. Un gémissement qui ne disparu pas totalement, encaissant la chaussure de la fille continuer à émietter le tibia, comme on écrase un insecte pour bien entendre sa carapace craquer à chaque mouvement de pied. Quel délicieux bruit !

- YÛ !

Eslie trébucha de part la chaîne qui lui retenait les pieds. Les larmes aux yeux, elle fixa le visage en sueur de Kanda. Lavi avait détourné la tête. Ne pas craquer. Ne surtout pas craquer !

- … Tu ne parles toujours pas, souffla Kamelot tendit que Tyki allumait une cigarette.

Yû leva la tête vers la fillette. Des nombreuses bougies apparurent autour de leur propriétaire. Des bougies rouges et violettes en forme de cône. La pointe de chacune d'elles était dirigée vers l'exorciste.

- Qui…

- …

Une première chandelle vint se planter dans l'épaule du garçon. Eslie accompagna le cri qu'il poussa.

- … est…

- …

Une seconde pointe se logea dans le corps de Kanda.

- … le Cœur ? termina-t-elle.

Yû serra les dents et fixa le sol, les yeux exorbités par la douleur. Silence… silence… garder le silence. Une bougie se déplaça et vint avec une lenteur perverse s'introduire dans son abdomen. Nouveau cri.

- Yû !

- …

Road fixait sa proie. Un simple mouvement de sourcils ordonna au reste des cierges de bouger.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Le corps de Kanda se retrouva traversé de part en part. Il s'effondra. La chaleur de son sang se déplaçait sur sa peau. Les minutes s'éternisèrent ainsi. Ce n'est que lorsque Yû fut entièrement remit de ses blessures, que la Noé reprit la parole.

- Yû Kanda… ne souhaites-tu pas revoir Alma ?

L'adolescent se replaça à genoux.

- L'immortalité… tu n'es pas si différent des Noés, Kanda. Et la chose qui est amusante avec l'immortalité, c'est que l'on n'a point peur de la mort. C'est la simple douleur qui devient alors la peur. Une douleur aussi longue que l'immortalité, qu'en dis-tu ?

- …

De nouveau Road se mit à la hauteur de l'exorciste. L'erreur de Yû fut de la regarder dans les yeux à cet instant précis. La lueur de la pièce disparue. Le visage d'Eslie disparu. Le corps de Lavi disparu. Les Noés disparurent. Le noir. Seul le noir total l'englobait. Il se leva. Plus de chaîne. Ses pieds se mirent à avancer, à s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Une autre couleur se détacha enfin de l'obscurité. Du rouge. Du sang. Des marres et des marres de sangs.

- Tout cela est de ta faute… Alma les a tués par ta faute…

La voix de Road.

- C'est faux, murmura-t-il.

- C'est vrai. Ils le méritaient après tout. Toi-même, tu as pensé à les tuer. Après tous ce qu'ils vous ont fait, quoi de plus normal ?

- Tais-toi…

- Tu es arrivé trop tard. Tu ne les as sauvés. Tu es donc responsable de leur mort, Kanda. Tu es un meurtrier…

- Idiotie, souffla-t-il les yeux fixait sur l'éclat rougeoyant du sang. Je ne pouvais rien faire.

- Tu ne PEUX rien faire… Tu as tué Alma de tes propres mains. Qu'as-tu ressentit ? De la satisfaction…

- Non…

- De la joie…

- Non.

- Tu pouvais enfin mettre fin à ce sourire gravé sur son visage. Ce sourire qui contrastait avec ta vie… Tu as toujours voulu l'éliminer.

- NON !

Kanda tomba à genoux, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles. Il fallait faire taire cette voix. Elle cherchait à semer le trouble dans son esprit. Il ne fallait pas la laisser gagner.

- Kanda ?

- Le-Lenalee !

Yû leva son visage pâle vers la jeune chinoise. Elle le regardait avec un sourire radieux.

- Tu m'aimes ?

- …

Il n'arrivait à répondre, tétanisait.

- Mais moi je ne t'aime pas.

- Je sais…

- C'est Allen que j'aime.

- Je sais…

- Je te déteste même…

- …

- Qui t'aime Kanda ? Personne ne t'aime. Comment aimer quelqu'un qui méprise tout le monde ? En faite tu veux être détesté.

- Non…, souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

- Personne ne t'a jamais aimé, personne ne t'aimera jamais.

- … E-Eslie m'aime bien, tenta Kanda.

- Moi ?

La jeune fille se tenait près de Lee, son visage radieux tourné vers Yû.

- Ce n'est que de la pitié.

- Je sais que tu m'aimes bien ! Tu m'aimes bien ! TU M'AIMES BIEN ! JE LE SAIS !

- …

- Je ne l'ai pas rêvé. Je le sais.

- Soit, dit-elle. Admettons. Et alors ?

Yû la regarda plus abattu que jamais.

- Moi, c'est Lavi que j'aime, ajouta Eslie.

- Je suis ton ami…

- Un ami ? Je peux compter sur toi ? Tu as toujours refusé mon amitié, non ?

- C'est vrai, dit Lenalee. Que peux-tu nous donner après tout ? Toi qui ne connaît rien à l'amour, rien l'amitié… Que peux-tu nous apporter ?

- Je…

- Hein ?

- Je… je ne sais pas !

- Tu n'as rien à offrir Kanda !

- Rien du tout Yû…

- Je veux être aimé… murmura-t-il.

- Tu ne supportes pas la solitude ? ironisa Eslie. Mais c'est la meilleure protection. Ne pas s'attacher. Ne pas éprouver de sentiments. Tu ne veux revivre l'histoire d'Alma. Tu ne veux être trahit de nouveau. Mais regarde… C'est pourtant ce qu'il se passe. Tu crées des liens. Mais ces liens ne font que te décevoir. Lenalee ne t'aime pas. Moi je ne cherche que réconfort dans tes bras, rien de plus. Lavi se moque de toi. Allen te dénigre. Miranda te craint. Timothy te déteste. Marie te trouve exaspérant. Tiedoll ne te comprend pas. Luberier se fiche de ton ressentit. Qui t'a vraiment aidé, Yû ?

- … Je ne pense pas toutes ces choses.

- Bien sur que si. Tu ne seras jamais aimé Yû. Tout simplement, car tu n'as qu'un cœur de pierre. Tu es faible Yû.

- Tu te trompes… C'est faux…

Sa voix était des plus faibles. Les deux adolescentes se mirent à rirent. Des rires accompagnés par ceux de Road.

- YÛ !

La voix d'Eslie. La voix de la vraie Eslie. Kanda rouvrit les yeux. Il était livide, le front trempé. Son corps entier était prit de tremblements. Road fronça les sourcils. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'un rempare avait cédé.

- Qui est le Cœur ? répéta-t-elle.

Il lui cracha au visage. Kamelot ne bougea pas. Elle le fixa avec un regard encore plus sombre que le sien, et claqua des doigts. Les chaînes le clouèrent au sol, et plaquèrent les mains du japonais à terre. Lentement, Road piétina l'une d'elle. Kanda retint son cri. Elle s'assit à ses côtés pour ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle. Une énorme pince vint entourer les doigts bleus du garçon. Un rire sadique sur les lèvres, elle regarda Kanda hurler. Elle écouta le crissement de la pince, les os cédant sous la pression, la chair se faire découper... Un à un, tout doucement, très lentement, la pince passa d'un doigt à l'autre. Road regarda les muscles tétanisaient sous la douleur, les carotides gonflés…

- Bâtarde ! hurla Lavi.

Road l'ignora. L'objet taché de sang tomba au sol. Elle s'accroupit, et avec précision, elle replaça les morceaux de doigts à leurs places respectives.

- Tu… tu remets les doigts en place ? s'étonna Lavi.

Elle lui afficha un large rictus.

- Evidement. Comme ça, il se régénère et retrouve sa main…

La régénération prit rapidement fin, et la pince s'éleva de nouveau dans les airs.

- Et ainsi, continua-t-elle, je peux recommencer.

Les hurlements de Kanda reprirent.

Trois heures. Kanda avait crié durant trois heures. Road se retira de l'espace réservé à Yû. Elle s'arrêta en entendant sa voix tremblante et faible.

- Je… ne… parlerais pas…

- Dans ce cas, il ne sert à rien que je garde ton ami plus longtemps.

Les trois exorcistes virent rouler au sol une forme arrondie. Elle arriva devant Kanda. Eslie s'éloigna au fond de la pièce, vidant son estomac. Lavi détourna la tête, également avec un haut le cœur. Seul Yû la fixa. Son cœur tapait si fort qu'il croyait presque que son torse allait céder sous le choc.

- Tu… tu avais dis…, commença Kanda à l'adresse de Road.

- Et bien quoi ? railla-t-elle. Alma est bien là, comme je l'ai dis. Et comme doit être tous les humains de ce monde. Une carcasse privée de vie. Une enveloppe charnelle incapable d'accueillir une âme.

- …

- Il n'y a pas de quoi en « perdre la tête »…

Tyki se leva enfin, et suivit les pas de Road, laissant les exorcistes seuls une fois de plus. Mais cette fois, la tête d'Alma gisant au sol leur tenait en plus compagnie. Kanda posa le front par terre, et ne put empêcher les larmes de couler. Il avait échoué. Même là, il n'avait toujours pas put le sauver. Les Noés avaient raison. Il était faible. Et à cause de lui, Lavi et Eslie allaient y passer également.

Les heures s'étaient perdues depuis qu'ils étaient enfermés. Peut être cela faisait-il déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient séquestrés. Les Noés vinrent de nouveau. Cette fois, David et Jasdero étaient également là. Ils regardèrent Kanda. Allongé au sol, le regard dans le vide, il semblait presque vidé de toute essence vitale.

- Les gars, laissait le. Après tout, ce n'est pas le seul à être au courant, dit Road. N'est-ce pas, Monsieur bookman ?

Lavi serra les dents. Eslie tourna la tête vers lui. Yû aussi fit appel à sa force pour poser les yeux sur le roux. Il savait ? Comment ?

- Les bookmen sont vraiment curieux, ajouta Tyki. Ecouter aux portes, c'est vraiment vilain.

Lavi posa les yeux sur Yû. Il était resté derrière la porte. Il avait entendu le message. Il savait pour le Cœur et sa mise en garde. Le rouquin se devait de se taire.

- Lavi… même question que Kanda, dit Road sans bouger.

Il ricana nerveusement.

- Tu veux t'en charger Tyki ?

- Non. Je ne veux pas tacher ma nouvelle chemise. Et puis, les Jasdavid veulent sûrement se défouler.

David et Jasdero se placèrent de chaque côté du roux. Ce fut le blond qui lança le premier poing, et fut très vite suivit par son frère. Lavi sentit sa tête partir de tous les côtés. Chaque coup lui provoquait une douleur de plus en plus forte. Il sentit l'articulation de sa mâchoire laisser échapper un claquement.

- Le Cœur précieux !

- Ouais ! Il est où ?

- Hé hé ! rit faiblement Lavi. C'est tout ?

David sourit avec sadisme en plaçant une sorte poing américain au niveau de ses phalanges. Le rouquin se prit un violant coup dans l'estomac. Eslie, une fois de plus, assista au massacre de son camarade. Moins vicieux que le précédant, celui-ci n'était rien de plus qu'un passage à tabac. Néanmoins, les coups augmentés en puissances, et le visage ne fut plus le seul à en prendre. La moindre partie de son corps devenait douloureuse. Ils en vinrent à lui envoyer la tête contre le mur.

- Les gars ! Laissez le respirer un peu, déprima Mikk.

Les coups cessèrent. Jamais Eslie n'avait encore vu le visage de Lavi aussi amoché. Il cracha un filé de sang. Sa respiration était faible depuis un coup prit en pleine gorge.

- Le Cœur ?

- Tu n'as qu'à le chercher dans le cul de ton connard de frère, David, souffla Lavi en s'efforçant de garder le sourire.

Il disparu bien vite sous une nouvelle rafale de coups.

- Lavi ! Pitié arrêtez ! Lavi ! LAVI !

David balança un dernier coup. L'exorciste au bandeau sentait sa vue tourner. Il regarda Eslie qui se préparait à activer son Innocence. Il lui fit comprendre du regard de ne surtout pas le faire. Elle ne réussirait qu'à la détruire. En la voyant acquiesçait en silence, ses lèvres s'étirèrent.

- Ne t'en fais pas Eslie. Je suis solide…

- Tiens ! rigola Kamelot. Notre petit bookman est émotif !

- … ?

- Certes tu es peut être solides physiquement. Tu l'es aussi mentalement. Cependant…

Elle marqua une pause. Road lança un regard à Tyki. Il lui répondit que cette idée n'était pas de plus distinguée. Elle prit donc cela pour un oui, et s'avança vers le roux.

- Dis-moi, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Au combien aimes-tu cette fille ?

- … Si tu t'avises d'y toucher…, commença-t-il partagé entre colère et peur.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'y toucherais pas à ta petite amie.

Elle rigola en s'éloignant vers la cellule d'Eslie.

- Qui est le Cœur ?

- …

Avec un mouvement lent, elle ouvrit la cellule.

- Road !

- Tu vas me répondre ?

- Ne répond pas Lavi ! cria Eslie.

- …

Lavi la regarda paralysé. Il força ses mâchoires à ne pas s'ouvrirent. Il la regarda, et baissa la tête, effondré.

- … Très bien, dit Road en terminant d'ouvrir la porte.

- ROAD ! hurla Lavi.

- Allons, ne cris pas. Je t'ai dis de ne pas t'en faire et que je ne la toucherais pas.

Eslie la regarda étonnée. La peur était cependant des plus présentes.

- Par contre, ajouta-t-elle vicieusement. Je n'ai jamais dis que David, lui, ne ferait rien.

Le brun rigola. Il lança un coup d'œil au roux, qui comprit bien vite où voulaient en venir les descendants de Noé.

- Non…

David entra dans la cellule, qui se referma derrière lui. Eslie observa son sourire mauvais, malsain. Un visage qui disait « je suis un homme, et toi, ce qui me permettra d'effectuer ma tâche d'homme ». Lavi les poings blancs, serraient, tira les anneaux qui le retenaient. Malgré sa détresse, malgré l'adrénaline, malgré les larmes, cela n'y fit rien. Il ne parvint pas à se libérer de ses chaînes. Il poussa un cri de rage qui se mélangea aux cliquetis du métal. Kanda n'arrivait plus à bouger. Les courbatures dues à la douleur le clouaient sur la place. Une nouvelle fois, il ne pouvait rien faire.

- Eslie… murmura-t-il.

Il n'arrivait même pas à bouger sa vision, toujours bloqué sur Lavi. Lavi, le visage en larmes. Lavi qui voyait David et Eslie disparaitre dans l'obscurité de la cellule. Qui voyait le Noé arracher la tenue, baisser son pantalon. Il entendait l'adolescente se débattre.

- LACHE MOI ENFLURE !

- C'est ça ! Débats-toi ! Ça n'en sera que plus amusant !

Le spectacle que lui offrait le roux, vola un horrible rire à Road. Lavi sentait les chaînes lui écorcher les poignets, les larmes lui noyer le visage, la peur le submerger. S'il ne faisait rien, l'irréparable se produirait. Dans quelques minutes, la fille que son cœur ne pouvait oublier serait violée sous son regard. Et s'il avait écouté Bookman ? S'il ne s'était attaché, les choses lui auraient-elles parues plus simples ?... Quelle ironie ! Lui qui n'avait été que le spectateur de centaine de guerres, allait être le spectateur d'un tragique spectacle qu'il ne pouvait empêcher.

- ESLIIIIIE !


	23. Chapitre 21: Pour quoi se battonsnous ?

**Chapitre 21 :** _Pour quoi se battons-nous ?_

Eslie recula le plus loin qu'elle put au fond de la cellule, la pénombre l'englobant presque. Ses pieds, alourdis par les chaînes, l'empêchaient de se mouvoir aussi bien qu'elle le souhaitait. Elle regardait le jeune homme s'avancer. Elle sentit le mur retenir son dos. Impossible de reculer davantage. L'adolescente ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'américain. David n'était pas très grand. Il avait à peu près la même taille qu'elle. Eslie regarda son maquillage autour des yeux, qui ne faisait qu'amplifier les ténèbres qui s'y hébergeaient. Un regard qui ne cessait de se rapprocher de la jeune fille. Eslie sentait l'air lui manquer. Les sons étaient absorbés. Les cris de Lavi lui parvenaient à peine. Seules celles du Noé lui vibraient aux oreilles.

- Eslie Karwel, c'est ça ?

Il lui attrapa les poignets, qu'il maintint fermement contre le mur, au dessus de la tête de l'adolescente. De sa main libre, il défit la fermeture de la tenue d'exorciste. Eslie chercha à se débattre. David, ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, lui flanqua un poing dans l'estomac.

- ESLIE !

Lavi. Elle releva la tête vers celle du roux qui s'arrachait presque les poignets. Doucement, elle revint sur celle du garçon à la peau grise.

- Tu vas y passer sous les yeux de tes petits camarades, ricana-t-il. Je vais tellement me défouler que tu pourras plus en marcher !

- Tu en as si peu l'occasion ? murmura-t-elle. Rien d'étonnant avec ta face de pédale. C'est pour ça que tu laisses ton frangin ressembler à une fille ? Un autre moyen d'assouvir tes envies ?

Les phalanges du Noé vinrent percuter la joue de l'adolescente. Sa vue se troubla et elle due lutter pour ne pas perdre conscience. Ses allusions avaient, peut-être, été un poil trop loin. Avec ce genre de type, il ne valait mieux pas jouer au plus fins. Le garçon lui serra les joues entre les doigts.

- Répète.

- …

- Ouais ! Garde le silence ou je te pète également la mâchoire.

- Lâ… LACHES MOI ENFLURE !

David ricana. Il lui donna un grand coup dans les tibias, l'empêchant ainsi des bouger les jambes. Un nouvel uppercut fit tourner de l'œil à la jeune fille. Il rigola, descendant le cuir qui lui collait aux cuisses.

Lavi s'égosilla un peu plus la gorge. Hurler ne servait à rien. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Par intermittence, Jasdero lui envoyait une droite en éclatant de rire. La bouche du bookman n'arrivait à se débarrasser de l'horrible goût de sang qui lui glissait le long de la gorge. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal. Plusieurs devaient être cassées. Ça ne devait d'ailleurs pas être les seules. Cependant, la pire des douleurs était encore les cris d'Eslie. Lavi entendit un bruit de déchirure lui parvenir. David avait arraché le débardeur qui se trouvait sous la veste de l'exorciste, dévoilant le buste nu de la jeune fille au regard de tous. Il plongea dans le cou de l'adolescente, ses lèvres explorant sa peau. Lavi aperçut le Noé placer sa main sur les hanches de son amie et commencer à faire glisser le bas noir de l'adolescente.

- Eslie ! Eslie !

- Bon, là, tu commences en toute franchise à me les hacher, marmonna Tyki en se levant de son coin et en se plaçant devant Lavi. Tu veux qu'il ne lui arrive rien ? Parle. Mais arrête de hurler.

- ESLIE !

Un hurlement de douleur retentit.

- Je t'avais prévenu, souffla Tyki du ton le plus neutre qu'il soit.

Le portugais retira la cigarette qui brûlait sur la cuisse du bookman. Il posa son regard doré sur le roux. Mais Lavi ne lui porta toujours pas attention. L'adolescente entre les griffes de David venait de rouvrir les yeux. Elle leva difficilement la tête, sentant les maigres doigts descendre le long de sa cuisse. Eslie fit appel au peu de force qu'il lui restait pour mettre la tête en arrière, et l'envoyer le plus fort qu'elle put dans le nez du Noé. David tomba à la renverse dans un cri de douleur, Eslie s'écrasant également au sol. Mains sur le visage, il se roula sur les pierres qui constituaient le lieu. Karwel chercha à se relever, mais l'ondulation de la pièce devant ses yeux la ramena à terre. Le Noé se redressa, visage ensanglanté, et s'approcha d'elle, poings fermement serrés. Il sortit un minuscule pistolet en or, et aboya auprès de son jumeau pour qu'il en face de même. Jasdero et Davis étaient les Noés du Lien. Comme tous Noés, un puissant pouvoir se logeait dans leurs entrailles. Le leur était « le Lien ». Il suffisait que les deux frères pensent à la même chose pour qu'elle se matérialise. David reposa ses yeux pleins de haine sur l'exorciste au sol.

- Tu vas crever et après je violerais ta dépouille d'exorciste de merde. Ensuite on lapidera ton corps que l'on laissera pourrir au milieu des rats…

Jasdero éclata de rire, tandis que Tyki fit une grimace de dégoût.

- Mange mon pied, dit-il en envoyant sa jambe dans le thorax de la fille.

- ESLIE ! AAAAAAAAAH !

- Qu'ai-je dis ? articula Tyki en écrasant une nouvelle fois sa cigarette sur le rouquin.

- Es… Eslie… Pi… Pitié, souffla-t-il.

Les larmes s'écrasant sur son pantalon poussiéreux, Lavi, tête baissée, paupières closes, en était réduit à implorer pitié. Tout ça par sa faute ! Pourquoi avaient-ils suivis Kanda ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas rebroussé chemin ? Tous cela pour un cadavre. Une tête qui se détériorait dans le fond du couloir. Un corps qui imprégnait la pièce d'une horrible odeur de mort. Un destin auquel on ne peut fuir. Une guerre qui amenait sa perte de soi. Car oui, Lavi était perdu. Parler ou non ? De toute façon, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas. Ils étaient condamnés. Il suffisait de les voir.

Yû. Tout était de sa faute. Vraiment ? Non. Lavi et Eslie avaient décidé d'eux-mêmes de partir. Lavi avait prit la décision. Il ne pouvait rejeter la faute sur un autre. C'est pourtant un sentiment humain de vouloir trouver un coupable. Un coupable autre que soi. Néanmoins, il n'y en avait pas. Il n'y avait pas de fautif. Il n'y avait que des victimes. Trois personnes se sentant au plus bas du mur. Trois personnes se sentant minable. Trois personnes ayant honte de ne pouvoir agir pour protéger les gens auxquels ils tiennent. Ils étaient à terre. Mortels. Les Noés au sommet. Immortels. Comment gagner avec une telle différence ?

Kanda ne bougeait pas. Allongé sur la pierre froide. Les mains enchaînées dans le dos. La moindre partie de son corps, souffrant, condamnée à l'immobilité. Yû les yeux vides, presque morts, observait la scène sans comprendre les évènements. Son esprit était déjà parti. Son esprit avait déjà abandonné. Il savait. Il savait que son tatouage sur son cœur se répandait un peu plus le long de sa peau. Il savait que sa vie diminuait un peu plus à chaque régénération. Il savait que ce sang coagulé au sol… son sang… symbolisait son énergie vitale perdue. Ce morceau de vie qui lui était impossible de récupérer. Ce tatouage… Ce fichu tatouage qui symbolisait son appartenance aux exorcistes de seconde génération. Malgré ça, il avait encore du temps. Oui, il ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui. Il vivrait encore. Une durée définie par un point d'interrogation, mais assez grande pour pouvoir encore vivre milles souffrances. Cependant, pour l'instant, Kanda abandonna. Son esprit voyageait dans le néant. Il ne tenait plus. Il ne se rendait même pas compte que ses paupières se fermaient, laissant l'obscurité l'envahir. Laissant Lavi à sa souffrance. Laissant Eslie aux mains des Jasdavid. Laissant avec honte, la simplicité s'emparer de lui. Laissant l'enfer des Noés s'éloigner.

- Pitié, laissez là… Pitié… Pitié…

Les paroles de Lavi étaient à peine audibles. Tyki, la main maintenant la cigarette blanche entre ses doigts au dessus de la cuisse de l'exorciste, le fixait en silence.

- Pitié… Pitié…

Une pointe de tristesse traversa le regard doré du Noé. Ce gosse… Décidément, il était bien plus humain que l'on ne pourrait le croire. Un bookman avec des sentiments aussi forts… Le portugais le voyait trembler. Un frisson lui traversa le dos. Qu'était ce sentiment ? On aurait dit une pointe de jalousie. De la jalousie ? Pourquoi ? Car le roux n'avait peur de ce qu'il ressentait. Car il assumait ses émotions malgré le fait qu'il les cachait au fond de son cœur. Car il osait braver les règles que lui imposait son Ordre. Car lui aussi avait deux vies. Oui. Lavi aussi vivait en tant que bookman, comme Tyki en tant que Noé, tel un devoir qu'ils se devaient d'accomplir. Car lui aussi, ce côté de sa personne lui rongeait à sang le cœur. Car il avait comme lui ce « travail » auquel ils ne pouvaient dire non. Car lui également cachait tant bien que mal une deuxième personne. Comme Tyki, Lavi vivait une vie livrée à l'amitié, au rire, à la joie. Tyki Mikk, mineur partageant la vie de potes humains. Ces humains qu'ils étaient censés haïr. Cette vie en contradiction avec sa nature. Lavi Bookman Junior, bookman ne pouvant anéantir entièrement les émotions qui le hantent. Aimant ces sentiments prouvant que l'homme n'est pas entièrement mauvais. Vivant ainsi dans les émotions qui lui sont interdits. Cette vie en contradiction avec sa nature.

- Pitié…

Une haine effroyable s'installa dans les yeux du Noé. Comme il détestait voir cette chose en face de lui. Ce miroir de sa propre vie qu'il méprise. Ce blanc et ce noir mélangés. Ce piment qui anime sa vie. Piment qu'il aime tant. Piment qu'il exècre. Piment qui le divise en deux… piment de ce côté sombre qui reprend le dessus à contre cœur.

- Parle, murmura-t-il.

Lavi fit un mouvement négatif de la tête.

- Un bookman qui éprouve des émotions… Quelle drôle d'idée !

- …

Le roux leva le regard vers un Tyki envahit d'une aura maléfique.

- Tu as beau supplier, c'est inutile. Tu veux la sauver ? Crache ce que l'on attend. Tu veux revivre le ressentit que tu as eu, quand tu as cru que le petit tricheur était mort ? Revivre la mort d'un proche… d'un ami… d'un amour ?

- Tais-toi…

- Car tu sais quoi ? C'est ce qu'il va arriver.

- La ferme…

- Je m'occuperai moi-même de l'achever. Je lui arracherai moi-même le cœur de la poitrine.

- La ferme…

- On tiendra les membres de ta copine pendant que David la fera crier, encore et encore sous tes yeux.

- Tais-toi, j'ai dis…

- Road te fera voir et revoir la scène en boucle pendant plusieurs jours. Et tu veux que je te dise, Lavi ? Ce sera de ta faute.

- LA FERME !

- Tout sera de ta faute. Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu n'auras déversé ta science. Que tu n'auras parlé pour la sauver.

- LA FERME JE TE DIS !

- Elle va souffrir par ta faute. Elle va pleurer par ta faute. Elle va mourir par ta faute.

Une nouvelle fois, le bookman fondit en larme. Que ferait Panda en pareil situation ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Devait-il tout lâcher ? Devait-il livrer le Cœur au prix d'Eslie ?... Eslie lui pardonnerait-il de trahir le Cœur ?

Allen se relava avec difficulté, les oreilles sifflantes à cause de l'obus qui avait explosé à leurs côtés. Deux niveaux quatre. De plus, un homme se dressait devant eux. Il était plutôt grand, droit, les cheveux longs, noirs. De petits yeux au centre d'un visage allongé, regardaient les exorcistes avec un sourire moqueur. Sheryl Kamelot. Noé du Désir contrôlant aussi bien humain qu'objet. Père adoptif de Road Kamelot. Frère aîné de Tyki Mikk. Walker détacha son regard du Noé pour regarder le corps sans vie du traqueur qui gisait à côté de lui.

- Allen Walker.

Voilà deux jours que Sheryl les pourchassait. Il avait finalement réussit à les rattraper, et désirait jouer un petit peu. Le Noé leva les mains, et comme si des fils étaient liés de ses doits et aux membres du traqueur mort, il les agita comme un marionnettiste. Le corps se leva, effectuant les volontés de Sheryl. Il attrapa un morceau de métal qui appartenait à la dépouille d'un akuma et sauta sur Allen, qui esquiva l'attaque. Le traqueur revint à la charge encore et toujours sous le regard amusé du Noé. Un des akumas à tête de nourrisson tirait sans relâche sur le Clown Couronné, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à éviter les balles.

- Bon sang ! marmonna-t-il en esquivant une nouvelle fois une attaque.

Une onde de choc projeta Allen au sol. Lenalee se releva au milieu des restes de l'akuma qui s'acharnait sur Walker, et lança un regard noir au Noé. Sheryl laissa échapper un autre rire. Décidément, c'était de famille les hilarités ! Allen savait à présent d'où venaient ceux de Road. Kamelot fut cependant stoppé dans son rire par un violant coup dans la colonne vertébrale. Il se tourna et vit une lame dentée lui tailler la hanche. Il réagit vite. De l'autre main, il emprisonna le corps de Link avec son pouvoir du Désir, et laissa échapper un soupire. Sheryl reposa de nouveau le regard sur le traqueur qui repartit à la charge sur Allen et Lenalee. Il enverrait bientôt le Corbeau. Les exorcistes se lancèrent un regard et à contre cœur acquiescèrent. La chinoise prit impulsion sur ses bottes rouges.

- Désolé, souffla-t-elle avant de s'élancer sur le corps et de l'envoyer voler à perte de vue.

Sheryl ne perdit cependant pas le sourire. Même la douleur de sa blessure ne le désarmait pas. Il réfléchit. Lenalee Lee avait beau être puissante, elle n'avait rien d'une faculté extraordinaire. Elle ne sortait pas du lot. Les choses étaient donc claires. C'est cela qui refroidit le Noé.

- Fini de jouer maintenant.

Marie, légèrement sonné, quelques mètres plus loin, secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits. Il essuya un filet de sang qui coulait le long de sa bouche, puis sentit la peur l'envahir. Son corps bougea de son propre gré. Il se leva et marcha vers le groupe. Noise lança un regard aux deux autres exorcistes.

- Sheryl, murmura Lenalee.

L'allemand et l'autrichien se placèrent devant le Noé, en face de l'anglais et de la chinoise. Ils marquèrent un temps d'arrête, et après un sourire sadique de Kamelot, foncèrent sur les deux exorcistes. Les deux corps suivaient avec une synchronisation des plus parfaites le mouvement gracieux des doigts de Sheryl qui semblaient presque danser. Walker et Lee n'osaient pas frapper leur coéquipier. Néanmoins, ils cognèrent tout de même Link. Juste pour l'envie.

- Walker !

- Désolé Link, ça me démangeait ! Ne vous plaignez pas, c'est vous qui me collait comme une ombre.

- Walker ! Lenalee ! hurla-t-il en tournant les yeux vers l'adolescente qui venait de recevoir un poing de Noise.

Allen cogna Link le plus fort qu'il put (sans s'excuser, bien sur) afin d'avoir le temps de rejoindre l'adolescente. Howard, lames en mains, Marie, haut de toute sa taille, le dernier akuma niveau quatre, armes verrouillées, visèrent Lenalee. Allen eut à peine le temps de l'atteindre que déjà les adversaires s'abattaient sur elle. C'était fini. « Pitié ! Pitié, aidez moi à les sauver ! » furent les dernières pensées d'Allen Walker.

Une intense lumière rayonna au milieu de ce champ de ruines. Une lumière vive. La lumière de l'Innocence. La même que lors de la cristallisation des bottes noires de Lenalee. Mais ici, c'était différent. Le Noé se cacha les yeux avec son avant bras.

Blanche. Sheryl l'avait déjà vu. Mais là, elle était blanche. Une large épée blanche défiait les lames de Link. Marie avait été projeté plus loin par un coup de pied d'Allen. Le benjamin se tenait debout, fer en main droite, cherchant à repousser Howard. L'akuma, lui, à leur grande surprise n'avait pas bougé étonné. Lenalee laissa échapper un petit cri en découvrant que le bras gauche de l'anglais n'était plus. Il n'avait plus de bras gauche.

- Ne t'en… fais pas, Lenalee !

C'était l'épée. L'Innocence qui logeait dans le bras gauche d'Allen avait évoluée. L'épée blanche n'était nulle autre que le bras d'Allen. Une épée d'Innocence. Dans un cri de rage, il repoussa le corps de Link, et sauta sur l'akuma qui mitrailla sans relâche. Trop tard. La créature se vit planter la lame en plein ventre, et d'un mouvement de bras, Allen le démembra. Il s'élança alors sur Sheryl qui sourit avant de prendre une dernière fois la parole.

- Tant pis pour cette fois. A une prochaine, exorcistes.

Il se volatilisa. Lenalee n'était pas le Cœur. Et il y avait une autre preuve que la puissance limitée de la jeune fille. Si l'Innocence d'Allen avait également évolué, cela signifiait que ce n'était pas une caractéristique du compatible du Cœur. Inutile de prendre des risques inutilement.

Allen respira profondément, une haine plus puissante que d'ordinaire. Une haine qui lui parcouru le corps. Une haine qui n'était pas la sienne. Le Quatorzième ? Il eut presque l'impression d'entendre un rire monter du fond de ses entrailles. Sa tête prête à exploser, il lâcha son arme et sentit sa vision vaciller avant se s'effondrer au sol. Il vit Lenalee, Marie et Link se diriger vers lui. L'adolescente hurla son nom, paniquée. Allen ne réussit pas à parler. Une voix raisonnait dans sa tête. Des mots. Une sonorité qu'il ne lui était pas inconnu. La voix du Quatorzième.

«- Ça commence enfin… ».

Non. Il ne parlerait pas. Il ne devait pas livrer le monde aux Noés. Il ne devait pas livre le Cœur. S'ils devaient mourir, ils mouraient dans le silence. Lavi croisa le regard de Tyki. Sourcils froncés, les lèvres du roux se crispèrent en un sourire. Mikk comprit. Ces exorcistes… qu'ils étaient pénibles. Pourquoi ils refusaient de parler ?

- Pourquoi protèges-tu les humains Lavi ?

L'adolescent ouvrit un œil rond. Le visage blême de Tyki le fixait avec un sérieux déstabilisant.

- Je…

- Tu ne le sais pas ? demanda froidement le Noé. Pourquoi es-tu devenu bookman ?

- Je… car je voulais connaître le monde. Savoir tous ce qu'il s'y déroulait…

- Car déjà à l'époque tu détestais l'homme. Et tu l'as encore plus détesté en devenant bookman. L'homme n'est capable que de guerres… Toi qui haïssais tant l'espèce humain, toi qui avais perdu foi en cette créature, toi qui ne voyais que monstre en cet être… Toi qui l'a réduit à de l'encre sur du papier, qui se fichait de son prochain, qui était insensible aux plaintes de l'homme… Toi, Lavi, qui depuis toujours trouve la bêtise de l'homme insondable, qui n'espère plus rien de lui, qui est devenu bookman comme pour appartenir à une autre espèce que l'homme… Pourquoi cherches-tu à présent à les sauver ? Pourquoi te bas-tu ?

Ces paroles… ces pensées… Ses pensées. Combien de fois Lavi s'était-il répété ces mots ? Tyki avait raison sur toute la ligne. Lavi depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années avait pensé ainsi. Mais plus aujourd'hui. « Lavi ». Ce n'était même pas son vrai nom. Le vrai se perdait quelque part au milieu des quarante-neuf noms qu'il avait portés. Quarante-neuf prénoms à détester l'homme. A n'y voir que la guerres. Les exorcistes n'avaient pas échappé à la règle. Il s'était dit la même chose en entrant à la Congrégation avec Bookman, il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Il s'était donné un rôle. Gagner la confiance des autres afin de coucher sur papier son encre. Afin de les coucher sur papier. De les transformer en encre. Et pourtant, le temps passait. Et se rôle petit à petit devenait le vrai lui. Bookman junior devenait Lavi. Un vrai lui ? Lavi était peut être le vrai. Plus vrai que le premier lui. Enfin, il se considérait comme homme. Enfin, il avait une fierté à appartenir à cette espèce. Car pour une fois, il avait trouvé une chose de bien en l'homme, et ce, malgré la guerre. Une guerre qu'il pouvait presque supporter.

- Pourquoi je me bats ?

- …

- Car j'ai enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais en l'homme. J'ai enfin compris pourquoi la guerre ne prend fin dans le monde des hommes.

- Vraiment ? dit Tyki intrigué.

- La première, car tous on une part de noir en profondeur. Cette fameuse part qui vous permet, à vous, Noés, de vous réveiller en eux. Voilà pourquoi elles n'en finissent pas. Car l'homme possède naturellement un côté sombre et violant en lui.

- Judicieux, bookman…

- Mais ce n'est pas la simple raison, coupa Lavi. C'est l'autre raison que j'admire. C'est pour cette raison, que moi-même je me bats. Car moi-même, je suis humain…

- …

- L'homme se bat pour ce qu'il aime. C'est cette partie de l'homme que je cherchais. Non la haine, mais l'amour. Moi-même je me bats pour ce que j'aime. Pour le monde… pour les exorcistes… pour mes amis… pour la fille que j'aime.

Tyki le fixa en silence. La phrase que lui lança Lavi le piqua.

- Et toi, Tyki, pour quoi te bats-tu ?

Justement gamin. Tyki ne voulais pas se battre. C'était justement la vie des hommes qu'enviait Tyki. Cette vie que Lavi pouvait vivre. Cette vie qu'il désirait, qui le brûlait, qui le rongeait… Pour quoi se battait-il ? Pour sa famille… peut être. Il se battait avant tout car c'était un Noé. Et qu'en tant que Noé, la seule envie qui devait l'envahir, était l'appel du sang.

- Tu l'as dis, bookman. Je me bats car je suis l'essence noire de l'homme.

Le sourire des Noés s'afficha sur le visage de Tyki. Mikk, le Noé du Plaisir, pouvant se rendre immatériel et traverser ce qu'il désir (hors mis l'Innocence)… Sa main franchit la peau du bookman sans la moindre difficulté.

- Que… ?

Lavi sentit la main de l'aristocrate frôler ses organes internes. Drôle de sensation ! C'était terrifiant. Il sentit le Noé remonter, passer outre son sternum, et perçu les doigts se refermer sur son cœur avec douceur.

- C'est pour la tête que tu as, que je me bats, rit Tyki. Que se passe-t-il si j'augmente la pression de mes doigts ?

Ça faisait mal. Mikk serra de plus en plus son étreinte. Lavi avait l'impression d'avoir un étau lui écraser le cœur. Ses plaintes délectaient le Noé qui en désirait toujours plus. L'homme à peau grise adorait l'accélération du myocarde entre ses doigts, cette peur du rouquin qui se répandait à son contact. Mais il suffisait. Il pouvait encore jouer avant de le tuer. Il devait encore parler.

Lavi se sentit libérer en sentant la pression quitter son cœur. La douleur le quitta peu à peu.

- Gamin, qui est le Cœur Précieux ?

- …

Lavi hurla avec le craquement que produisit sa côte. Tyki lâcha l'os, et reposa le regard sur le roux.

- Qui ?

Lavi gémit mais garda les dents serraient. Une autre côte se rompit.

- Tu devrais parler… Vraiment Lavi… Je…

Tyki baissa légèrement la voix.

- Je pourrais faire en sorte que vous échappiez à votre destin.

Lavi leva le visage, noyé sous la douleur, vers le Noé. Ne pas mourir ?

- Ta parole tu peux te la garder ! Je n'en crois pas un traître mot !

Un nouvel ossement se fissura.

- Dommage alors, dit doucement Tyki, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Eslie sera celle qui souffrira le plus avant de mourir.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir qui est le Cœur ? Figure toi que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, souffla-t-il avec sourire.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

Pour toute réponse, Lavi lui cracha du sang au visage, avant de lui aussi, perdre connaissance. Eslie était seule à présent.

Road se racla la gorge. David et Jasdero stoppèrent les coups qu'ils envoyaient sur le corps d'Eslie et posèrent les yeux sur la Noé.

- Quoi ?

- Ouais ! Quoi ?

Road s'avança dans la cellule. Elle fit reculer les jumeaux d'une main et s'accroupit devant l'adolescente haletant au sol.

- Vous ne savez rien faire d'autre que de frapper ? Faites une pauses les gars. Je prends le relais. Le bookman vient de tomber dans les pommes. La faire hurler ne sert plus à rien, pour l'instant.

- Butons-la, alors !

- David, tu écoutes ce que j'ai dis ? J'ai dis « pour l'instant ».

- On fait quoi alors ? demanda Jasdero. On arrête pour aujourd'hui ?

- Non. Je ne me suis pas trop amusée, moi.

Road posa ses doigts sur la joue de Karwel. Quel passé se cachait exactement sous cette fille ? Kamelot rit. La Noé du Rêve. Traverser les dimensions. S'infiltrer dans les esprits des gens. Ou plutôt, emprisonner les esprits des gens dans sa dimension imaginaire. C'est ce qu'Eslie comprit en voyant les Noés disparaître de sa vue.

Karwel regarda autour d'elle. Une ville. Elle fit quelques pas. Ce lieu lui était familier. Elle marcha jusqu'à une boite en carton et s'y assit. Tien ! En faite, son corps bougeait de lui-même. Mais… un souvenir ? Un souvenir datant d'il y a sept ans. C'était quelques mois après son arrivée en Angleterre. Eslie était là, bras autour des genoux, tête baissée, des vêtements mités, trouvaient dans la poubelle de la rue dans face il y a quelques jours. Elle sentait ses doigts de pieds geler. Le froid de l'hiver lui pénétrant les os, et la pluie qui s'abattait, n'arrangeaient rien. Doucement, la fillette se plaça à l'abri dans le carton qui prenait l'humidité. Elle se roula en boule, cherchant le sommeil, le meilleur moyen de passer le temps et de fuir la réalité. Elle avait cherché, à son arrivée dans ce pays maudit, l'aide que lui avait dit sa mère. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait prit le bateau comme Lola lui avait demandé. Car Eslie était censée trouver quelqu'un là-bas, qui la prendrait en charge, qui l'aiderait. Sa mère lui avait même dit qu'il se pourrait qu'elle y retrouve son père. Mais rien. Personne. Fatiguée de chercher, elle avait abandonné. Personne n'était là pour l'aider.

- Hé ! Toi !

Eslie leva la tête. Un petit garçon, plus jeune qu'elle.

- Ça ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu dors dehors ?

La mère, non loin, l'attrapa par le poignet.

- Ne lui adresse pas la parole et ne l'approche pas ! Tu pourrais attraper une maladie !

- Mais maman… !

- Pas de mais ! Ne t'approches pas de se genre de personne ! C'est tout bonnement insupportable ! Laisser ces « choses » dans la rue ! Rien de mieux pour dégrader Londres !

Eslie serra les paupières. Elle n'avait pas tout compris. Son anglais était encore faible, mais elle avait compris l'essentiel. Encore un bourgeois qui se plaignait des miséreux, mais qui ne fait rien. Elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Doucement, elle sortit, la pluie lui frappait le visage. Elle s'enfonça dans une ruelle, souleva le couvercle d'une poubelle et commença à fouiller. Pas grand chose. La suivante.

- Oh !

Un trésor. Eslie s'en empara et détala comme une voleuse, retournant dans sa boite brune. Elle enfila à ses pieds meurtris la paire de chaussettes qu'elle venait de trouver. Oui, un trésor. Peu importe leur état. Ces bouts de tissus pourraient lui protéger ses pieds nus du froid de décembre.

Son ventre cria famine. La fille se leva de nouveau. Elle longea le mur, tourna à droite, s'accroupit et s'approcha vers le bac que le restaurant du coin alimentait en nourriture inachevée par les clients. Ses petites mains plongèrent au milieu des « détritus », et portèrent à sa bouche ce qui s'y trouvait. Une porte s'ouvrit et laissa un commis sortir avec un nouveau sac. Il se mit à hurler en voyant Karwel.

- Dégage de là ! Monstruosité ! Tu ne vois pas que tu vas faire fuir les clients s'ils te voient ! Oust !

- Mais personne ne veut de ça !

- Dégage, j'ai dis !

- Non, dit-elle en replongeant dans la nourriture.

L'homme l'attrapa par le bras, la tira et l'envoya dans la rue d'à côté. Elle se retrouva face contre terre, au milieu des flaques.

- Et ne reviens plus !

Karwel se releva, et observa son reflet dans l'eau. Sa peau sale. Ses cheveux complètement bruns imprégnaient d'eau souillée. Une large main poussa la fille.

- Sorts de mon chemin vermine !

Un autre souvenir lui vint en tête. Eslie avait treize ans. Elle vivait toujours dans son carton. Rien n'avait changé en faite. Cet homme pourtant, Eslie avait espéré que c'était l'aide dont parlait sa mère. Pourtant, sa tenue… comme ceux qui l'avaient tué. Non, légèrement différente. Elle n'avait pas cette couleur argentée qu'avaient les autres sur les bordures. Là, c'était du doré. Peut être n'était-il pas avec ses êtres qui avaient assassiné sa mère ? Non. Il avait la Croix de Rosaire lui aussi. C'était un exorciste. Comme… elle. Eslie serra les poings. Comme pouvait-elle en être une ? Elle prit la boucle d'oreille verte dans sa main. Arme anti-akuma… Et pourquoi était-il parti si précipitamment ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu la chercher si elle était exorciste ? Karwel leva les yeux vers les gens qui passaient dans la rue. Tous. Tous passaient devant elle avec un regard de travers. Tous la dévisageaient. Elle, le parasite des rues. Elle, la mendiante. Elle qui avait été attaqué pas un monstre. Certains avait même dit que si elle attirait les monstres, c'est qu'elle en était un. Cet akuma… La blessure qu'il lui avait faite la lançait encore.

- Monstre…

Eslie lança un regard noir à l'homme qui avait sorti ça. Depuis cette attaque, elle passait encore moins inaperçu, à cause de ces horribles mèches blanches qui coloraient à présent le devant de sa chevelure brune. Elle les détestait. Elle les détestait tous. Tous ces gens. Tous ces hommes.

- Ça ne va pas ?

Etonnait, l'adolescente regarda la jeune femme qui s'était penchée vers elle.

- Mon Dieu, ma pauvre ! Mais tu dois être transie de froid ! Viens.

Elle tira doucement le bras de la fille et l'emmena dans un appartement. Apparemment, la femme ne devait pas vivre là. Elle lui passa des vêtements neufs, chauds. Elle l'emmena manger à sa faim. Elle lui demanda si elle voulait quitter cette vie des rues. Eslie n'en n'avait cru ses yeux, n'avait prononcé mot, mais la femme avait de suite comprit. Cette femme… Après un coup de téléphone, elle lui avait même trouvé un père adoptif. Les noms de ses deux personnes resteraient gravés à tout jamais dans son cœur. L'agent Moore et Charlie.

Un autre souvenir. L'un des pires de sa vie cette fois. Cet adolescent, en face d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres, faisait parti de sa classe. Elle le fixa pleine de haine.

- Je vais gâcher ta vie, sale monstre ! Toute la classe sait que c'est toi le monstre qui rode parfois la nuit ! On sait que c'est toi les agressions et les disparitions.

- Aucun n'adulte ne te croira !

- Tu crois ! Pourquoi le professeur t'a refusé en cours d'après toi ?

- Car j'étais en retard, répondit froidement l'adolescente.

- Non. Je suis sur qu'elle me croit. Bientôt plus personne ne t'adressera la parole.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu t'acharnes autant sur moi ?

- Tu as tué le père d'un ami. Je suis sur que c'est toi ! Je sais en quoi tu es capable de te transformer ! hurla-t-il.

- Cet homme n'était pas ce que tu crois. Il était devenu un monstre, dit Eslie tristement.

- C'est toi le monstre ! Fille de diable ! Démon !

- Arrête, murmura-t-elle une pointe de rage dans le regard.

- C'est ainsi que les gens vont t'appeler à présent. Monstre, ajouta le garçon avec un horrible sourire.

- Arrête !

- Oh ! J'avais oublié, tout le monde t'appel déjà comme ça, rit-il. Dans tes ruelles de Londres.

Eslie le regarda surprise. Il connaissait cette histoire ?

- Tu attires les monstres car tu en es une !

- Arrête !

- C'est pour ça que ta mère t'a largué ! Elle ne voulait pas d'un monstre !

- Tais-toi ! cria-t-elle. Tu ne sais rien, alors tais-toi !

- Tu n'as rien remarqué pour ton paternel ? Tu ne vois pas à quel point il souffre par ta faute ?

Karwel le regarda sans comprendre.

- Lui aussi se fait pointer du doigt. Lui aussi on le regard de travers. Les gens lui crachent aux pieds. Certains le virent des lieux publics. Il n'a plus aucune autorité en tant que policier… Et tout ça par ta faute. Parce qu'il t'a adopté. Toi. Un monstre.

- Laissez Charlie en dehors de ça !

- Dresseur de monstres.

- La ferme !

- Monstre ! Monstre ! Monstre ! Monstre ! Monstre ! Monstre ! MONSTRE !

La haine, la douleur, le sang… c'est comme ça que se résuma cette histoire. La bête en elle, ce monstre en quoi elle se transformait, s'était réveillée. Le garçon était mort, et Eslie était parti abattre l'akuma qu'elle avait sentit. Elle le chercha pendant plusieurs jours sans rentrait chez elle, mais ne le trouva pas. Non, il avait déjà été détruit par un exorciste, Allen Walker. C'est lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, qu'Eslie Karwel apprit la mort de Charlie…

Eslie hurla, luttant pour faire sortir cette Noé de sa tête. Toute cette douleur qu'elle avait cherché à enterrer… Toute cette haine qu'elle avait réussit à ensevelir… Toutes ces émotions qui ressurgissaient d'un coup….

- SORT DE MA TETE !

Son esprit fut libéré. Road avait lâché son emprise. Eslie, la froideur du sol sur sa peau, le regarde vide, revint à la réalité. Enfin, le réel apparaissait devant ses yeux. Elle se plaça sur les genoux. Kamelot connaissait une large partie de son passé. Elle avait découvert en quelques minutes des morceaux de son histoire. Elle savait à quel point Eslie était meurtrie au fond d'elle-même. Elle savait la haine que Karwel éprouvait pour la plupart de gens. Cette partie des hommes salie par le mal, salissant la vie des autres. Les hommes qui avaient détruit sa vie. Qui avaient détruis celle de Charlie. Les préjugés des gens. La haine. Une haine la constituée depuis toujours. Une haine en partie due à eux… les Noés. Les Noés qui lui enlevaient les êtres chers pour elle. Les akumas venaient d'eux. C'est eux qui avaient détruit son existence. C'est à cause d'eux que sa mère avait été transformée et tuée. C'est à cause d'eux qu'elle avait fuit, vécue cette vie minable dans la rue, était attaquée par les akumas, avait reçue l'Innocence qui la transformait, avait connu la mort de Charlie, avait été traitée de monstre… eux, eux et encore eux !

Tyki posa ses yeux dorés sur la fille aux yeux bleus. Elle avait un visage de pierre. Sa mâchoire tremblait sous la force avec laquelle elle serrait les dents. Son buste était rougi par les coups qu'elle avait reçu des jumeaux. Son visage égratigné, elle restait là, pensive. L'adolescente était également à la frontière de l'évanouissement. Mais sa haine était parfaitement perceptible. Mikk plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Eslie venait de relever la tête. Elle regarda le corps de Kanda. Ce corps mutilé, tétanisé par la douleur. Lavi, le visage ensanglanté, gonflé par les coups. Elle avait vu le Noé du Plaisir lui briser les côtes, le brûler… et elle avait vu Lavi garder le silence, aller jusqu'au bout de ses ressources. Comme Yû avant lui. Eslie voyait les deux personnes les plus importantes pour elle, à la limite de l'agonie, vidés de toute énergie.

- Yû…

Elle fixa Road. La fille qui avait détruit son meilleur ami.

- Lavi…

Son regard se porta sur l'homme qui l'avait brisé de l'intérieur. Les ténèbres. Malgré le vide de son regard, et les vertiges qui la prenaient, c'était les ténèbres qui habitaient la jeune fille.

- Vous… vous tous, murmura-t-elle.

Tyki fixait l'oreille gauche d'Eslie. Plus précisément sa boucle d'oreille qui brillait depuis que Road avait quitté Karwel. Un belle couleur verte. Une Innocence. Mais à présent qu'Eslie avait levé les yeux, la lueur avait changé. L'arme anti-akuma avait adopté une couleur noire, et semblait se resserrer sur le lobe de l'exorciste. Du sang y coulé même, à cause de la pression que le bijou y exerçait. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Mais Tyki ne put réfléchir plus longtemps. Eslie commençait à se tordre de douleur. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres Noés, mais cela ne venait pas d'eux. Le craquement des os. Les plaies déchirant la peau. Le sang coulant sur les pierres. Les yeux bleus adoptant des reflets ambrés. Les ongles se durcissant. Le corps se modifiant. Le hurlement plaquant les Noés aux murs, lacérant leurs peaux grises. Les chaînes se brisant. La créature, d'un coup de gueule, emportant les deux exorcistes et fuyant dans la nuit, récupérant au passage le maillet et le katana toujours abandonnés.

Courir. Ne pas s'arrêter. Courir. Atteindre la congrégation de l'ombre. Courir. Garder l'Innocence activée malgré la douleur intenable. Courir. Garder Lavi et Kanda en équilibre sur son dos. Courir. Tenir malgré la faim. Courir. Tenir malgré la soif. Courir. Tenir malgré la fatigue. Courir. Courir. Courir. Courir encore et toujours jusqu'à être en sécurité.

Bientôt Eslie serait arrivée. Voilà, deux jours qu'elle tenait sous cette forme. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se désactive. Sinon, ce serait fichu. Elle s'arrêta un peu, et déposa Lavi et Kanda. Doucement, elle avança vers le point d'eau quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se désaltéra, tel un animal mourant de soif. Un arrêt par jour, afin de boire, c'était la règle qu'elle s'était donnée. La créature remplie sa gueule, et s'avança vers les garçons étendus au sol, toujours inconscients. Avec précision, elle plaça l'eau au niveau des lèvres de Kanda qui glissa le long de sa gorge. Elle fit de même avec Lavi. La douleur la reprit. Il fallait reprendre la route. De nouveau, elle plaça les deux garçons sur son garrot, prit les armes dans sa gueule, et reprit sa course rapide.

Lavi ouvrit les paupières, son corps cognant la peau couverte de cicatrices qui le portait. La vision toujours floue, seule une crinière noire qui prenait tout le long du dos la créature dansait devant son œil. Lavi perdit de nouveau conscience sous la douleur, oubliant ce qu'il venait de voir…

Reever courut. Tous avaient été alarmés par le cri de douleur qui avait résonné devant les portes. La désactivation était toujours aussi douloureuse que dans ses souvenirs, voir pire. Le Gardien avait hurlé le retour des exorcistes. Et maintenant, le scientifique courait vers l'adolescente en sang qui s'effondrait au sol, Kanda et Lavi roulant sur le côté. A son tour, elle sombrerait dans le noir. Mais avant ça, elle accorda un sourire au scientifique blond qui la prenait dans ses bras.

- J'ai… réussi…

Noir


	24. Chapitre 22 : Lorsque Reever échappe

**Chapitre 22 :** _Lorsque Reever échappe à la science._

Ses paupières battant lentement, ébloui par la faible lumière qui régnait dans la pièce, Lavi sorti doucement des ténèbres. Le sombre plafond qui apparaissait, lui fit comprendre qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Avec difficulté et un gémissement de douleur, le roux s'assit. Il analysa les lieux. Lavi était assis sur un modeste lit avec des draps blancs. A sa droite se trouvait une petite commode, où il y discernait son bandeau frontal, son maillet et sa tenue d'exorciste. Lui était en pyjama. Il leva son haut, malgré les horribles courbatures retenant ses mouvements, et vit des bandages lui maintenir la cage thoracique. Des pansages lui collaient également au visage. Lavi tenta de se lever du matelas. Il en fut incapable, et une voix perçante retentit dans la pièce. L'infirmière lui ordonna de rester allongé et de prendre du repos, chose que le bookman fit avec un râlement. Une fois la femme partit, il plongea dans ses pensées. En réalisant d'où il venait, il se rassit d'un bond. Et les autres ? L'infirmière le rappela à l'ordre et le recoucha. Il se laissa faire sans broncher, sourire aux lèvres. Eux aussi étaient là. Eslie et lui étaient séparés d'un lit. A sa respiration lente et ses yeux clos, il en déduit que la fille dormait. Kanda, lui, était assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à côté de la couche de Karwel. La vielle femme laissa Lavi pour lui demander (et elle n'avait arrêté depuis que le japonais s'était réveillé) de sortir de cette fenêtre et de retourner dans son lit. Il répondit par un « Tsss » et ne bougea pas. La soignante soupira en abandonnant, et quitta la pièce après un regard pour faire comprendre à Lavi de rester couché.

Ils avaient survécu. Ils étaient vivants. Le rouquin tourna le visage vers le kendora habillé d'une veste d'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas un seul bandage, et paraissait frai comme une fleur. Pourtant une fatigue hébergeait son visage. Yû n'avait pas totalement reprit du poil de la bête, malgré les jérémiades qui marmonnait à longueur de journée. Le japonais jeta un regard au roux, avant de de nouveau porter son regard sur l'immense paysage qui s'étendait à travers la vitre. L'autre Baka Usagi allait lui taper sur les nerfs.

- Yû ?

Et voilà. Une pointe d'exaspération monta en lui. Et Kanda ne le cacha pas.

- Tsss…

- Depuis combien de temps… ?

- Je me suis réveillé il y a deux jours. On est là depuis trois. Evite de bouger, et de parler tant qu'à faire. Les Noés ne t'ont pas raté.

- Et toi ? Ça va ? demanda le roux tristement.

Kanda ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de garder un visage stoïque et de fixer un arbre. Très intéressant cet arbre soit dit en passant. Un hêtre haut d'une dizaine de mètres. Son écorce adoptait une magnifique couleur brune et ses feuilles une couleur émeraude claire. Sans parler de cet oiseau noir et bleu, avec une brindille dans le bec… Non, en faite il ne voyait rien. Il y avait trop de brouillard dehors. Mais le garçon fit tout de même comme si quelque chose le passionnait à l'extérieur.

- Tu sais, pour Alma…

- Tais-toi. Le sujet est clos. J'ai tout raconté à Komui et Luberier. Ils savent ce qu'il y a à savoir. J'aimerais que le point ne soit plus abordé.

- Bien sur. Excuse moi, Yû, ajouta Lavi en détournant le regard.

- …

- Et… Eslie… ?

- Elle va bien.

Le bookman nota que l'atmosphère s'était légèrement détendue au ton de Kanda. Le japonais continua avant qu'il ne pose plus de questions.

- Mais elle ne semble pas vouloir se réveiller, et semble plongeait dans le coma. Cette idiote a activée son Innocence symbiotique.

Cette dernière phrase était notée par une pointe de tristesse. Mais Lavi ne releva pas, trop ébahit par l'annonce de celui-ci.

- Elle a…

- Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? soupira le brun. Elle avait pourtant bien dit qu'elle en connaissait les risques. Quelle idiote !

Une boule s'installa dans la gorge à Lavi. Il avait lu plusieurs choses au sujet des compatibles en résonance faible avec leur Innocence. Il se rappelait encore des lignes que Bookman lui avait demandé de lire. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement, dans le moindre détail.

_L'Innocence, divinité souscrivant l'anéantissement de la Matière noire, provenant du Cube, l'Innocence originelle, peut entrer en résonance avec un être humain et adopter une forme matérielle. Le compatible sera alors du type équipement. L'Innocence du type gardien, permet de conserver, regrouper et protéger les cent neufs Innocences qui une fois réunis pourraient apporter la paix. Nous noterons ici le cas de Hevlaska. L'Innocence peut également être du type parasite et héberger un corps autre que celui du compatible, ou symbiotique en hébergeant directement le corps d'un exorciste._

_Il faut néanmoins prendre compte du taux de résonance entre l'Innocence et son compatible. Plus il est élevé, plus l'exorciste et l'essence divine fusionneront et seront puissants. C'est ainsi que sont nommés les maréchaux. Il est impératif, toute fois, de ne prendre de risque dans le cas où le taux de résonance est trop bas. En effet, à l'activation, le compatible subirait de graves traumatismes, pouvant aller jusqu'à la mort de celui-ci. Dans le cas où il survit à la synchronisation, le compatible peut utiliser l'Innocence à sa guise, malgré des souffrances grandissantes avec le temps d'activation. La désactivation est des plus douloureuse, en particulier des symbiotiques, qui voient l'accumulation des douleurs et blessures de l'activation et du temps de synchronisation additionnés à celles de la désactivation. Nous pouvons prendre l'exemple d'Aaron Titus, symbiotique contrôlant la puissance du son, grâce à son lobe temporale droit, qui lui permettait de l'amplifier au-delà de l'ultra son. Taux de résonance atteignant les vingt pourcent à peine. L'exorciste avait gardé son Innocence activée un temps trop important, qui avait entraîné à sa désactivation la mort de Titus. Les sons avaient provoqué la liquéfaction son cerveau._

_Ainsi, dans un cas de taux de synchronisation trop faible, il est demandé de retirer l'Innocence, afin d'éviter son activation avec son compatible._

Lavi sentit le regard de Kanda posait sur lui. Le rouquin venait de parler à voix haute. Le japonais tourna la tête. Le silence prit possession de la salle. De temps à autre, le visage de l'infirmière vérifiait le comportement des garçons, et l'étrange calme qu'il y régnait. Contre toute attente, c'est Yû qui brisa le silence.

- C'est bien que tu n'es rien dis aux Noés.

Lavi se redressa vers lui, étonnait. Puis se mit à fixer ses draps, poings serraient. Il avait faillit tout avouer. Il avait accusé Yû, mentalement, comme responsable de la situation. Il n'avait rien fait.

- J'ai… j'ai pensait à parler… marmonna-t-il.

- Qui n'aurait pas pensé à parler ? répondit Yû sans bouger.

- T-Toi aussi tu…

- N'importe qui en pareille situation se demande s'il doit avouer ou non. Pourquoi échapperait-on à la règle ?... Tu es plus fort que tu ne le penses Lavi.

- … Non, dit-il gravement. J'ai… Pendant que… j'ai rejeté la faute sur toi là-bas.

- … Quoi de plus normal ? C'était le cas, répondit le japonais.

- Mais, Eslie et moi avons choisis par nous même de…

- …

La conversation n'alla pas plus loin. La porte venait de s'ouvrir, laissant entrer leurs compagnons d'armes. Allen, Lenalee et Link vinrent leur rendre visite. Ils parlèrent de l'évolution du Clown Couronné. De l'attaque de Sheryl. Du fait que Lenalee n'était pas le Cœur Précieux. Et enfin, que Howard Link était exaspérant. La conversation dura plus d'une heure. Il y eut quelques rires. Même Kanda lâcha un rictus. C'est l'infirmière qui leur demanda de partir en les tirants par les oreilles.

Cela faisait trois jours que Lavi s'était réveillé. Eslie était toujours dans sa léthargie. Kanda n'avait le droit de sortir de la chambre d'infirmerie malgré son rétablissement. Le rouquin, livre en main (Bookman voulait qu'il profite de son « temps libre » pour travailler), parcourrait les mots, le regard dans le vague. Il s'ennuyait, et aurait bien désiré se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Lavi quitta la page de l'œil pour regarder Kanda méditer. Il soupira et posa sa vue sur Eslie. Avec précautions (ses côtes étant toujours douloureuses), il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le matelas de la jeune fille. Il détailla les bandages qui protégeaient les plaies de l'adolescente. Doucement, il posa sa main sur la sienne et la caressa du pouce. Lavi jeta un coup d'œil à Yû qui resta silencieux et paupières closes. Il avait beau s'être dit qu'il renonçait à Eslie, son cœur ne l'entendait vraiment pas de cette oreille. Il l'aimait et ne pouvait écarter ses sentiments d'un revers de main. Que dirait Bookman lorsque Lavi lui avouerait ses émotions ? Il valait mieux qu'il n'en sache rien. Le rouquin soupira de plus belle, ce qui provoqua un claquement de langue à Kanda.

- Tu ne peux pas te taire et rester en place ? grommela-t-il.

Lavi ne répondit pas. Depuis leur retour, il n'avait plus goût de sortit des répliques vaseuses. Kanda grogna une nouvelle fois lorsque le roux poussa un cri. La vielle soigneuse venait de le réprimander (pour la énième fois) de ne pas être dans son lit. Elle afficha néanmoins un sourire triste et Lavi laissa échapper un rire.

La porte s'ouvrit, et laissa pénétrer le commandant Reever, blouse ouverte. Il devait avoir trouvé deux minutes de pause entre les montagnes de paperasse qui s'élevaient dans son bureau. Le blond s'avança vers les gens présents.

- Bonjour, dit-il avec un signe de main.

Le « bonjour » de Lavi fut masqué par la voix perçante de l'infirmière.

- Les visites ne sont pas autorisées en cette partie de la journée ! Ces jeunes gens ont besoin de repos ! Je vous prierais de sortir !

Reever la regarda d'un air blasé. Depuis quand il y avait des horaires de visites ? Lui qui venait exprès car, justement, il s'agissait de la partie de la journée où il y avait le moins de travail à la section scientifique (même si la différence était minime).

- Commandant Reever, insista-t-elle.

Le blond la regarda d'un air neutre, prit une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit de Karwel. La femme poussa un profond soupire. Elle patienta deux minutes, les yeux rivés sur l'horloge. Puis l'infirmière s'approcha de l'adolescente en convalescence sous le regard interrogateur des trois autres garçons, et retira les draps. Kanda se leva sans le moindre mot.

- Lili ! Dorine ! Bon sang, mais elles sont passées où ces aides soignantes ? s'indigna la femme.

- Vous… Vous avez besoin d'aide ? demanda avec hésitation le scientifique.

L'infirmière le regarda en silence, apparemment en pleines réflexions.

- Il faut changer ses pansements, dit-elle incertaine. Et aux vues des blessures…

Lavi et Reever regardèrent le corps d'Eslie sur lequel les bandages ne prenaient fins. Ils allaient de sa tête à ses pieds. Les deux hommes rougirent en comprenant l'embarra de la situation. Les trois se regardèrent en silence. C'est le rouquin, pommettes roses, sourire nié sur le visage, qui prit la parole.

- Je peux vous prêter main forte si vous le désirez ! De toute façon, ce ne serait pas la première fois que je la vois nue !

Les deux adultes lancèrent un regard au bookman, cherchant le sens exact de sa phrase. Petit ami ? Voyeur ?... Lavi continua à sourire bêtement, et s'approcha d'Eslie sous le regard retissant de l'infirmière et partagé de Reever. C'est Kanda qui attrapa l'oreille du roux, sans un mot, et le tira vers la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Y-Yû ! Aïe ! Fais gaffe ! Je suis estropié ! Yû !

Les deux exorcistes sortirent dans le couloir, laissant les deux adultes changer les compresses. Wenhamm, le visage rouge, chercha à ne pas montrer sa gêne, et à ne pas regarder de façon déplacée le corps de l'adolescente, chose que l'infirmière apprécia.

C'est deux semaines après leur retour à la Congrégation, que tous purent enfin être soulagé. La voix de Lavi avait porté dans tout le bâtiment. Et quasiment tout le monde s'était déplacé pour souhaiter un bon réveil à Eslie. La foule autour du lit, arracha un sourire faible à la jeune fille. L'infirmière hurlait de sortir de la chambre pour qu'elle puisse respirer. Tiedoll était venu avec deux bouquets de fleurs. Un pour Eslie et un pour Kanda, qu'il repoussa d'une main. Les deux étaient d'ailleurs en pleine conversation. Un Tiedoll d'un calme incroyable, face à un Yû qui était sur le point de sortir Mugen et de commettre un meurtre. Marie retint Kanda qui se préparait à se jeter sur son maréchal. Eslie rigola. Allen, Lenalee, Miranda et Krory racontèrent les dernières nouvelles de la Congrégation. Link était resté près de la porte, et attendait avec impatience que Walker veille bien retourner dans sa chambre. Timothy était assis contre Eslie et sortait dés qu'il le pouvait une bêtise. La section scientifique et Jerry étaient également présents. Il ne manquait que Komui qui arriva peu de temps après, et fut la goutte d'eau pour l'infirmière qui était sur le point de faire une syncope. Elle fit sortir tout le monde, quitte à en traîner certains.

Kanda lança un regard à Eslie. Elle lui sourit. Lui resta neutre.

- Baka… Pourquoi avoir activé ton Innocence symbiotique ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. Une profonde haine en moi que je n'ai pu retenir, dit-elle faiblement sans perdre son sourire. Et… je… voulais vous sortir de là…

- Baka, murmura-t-il. Tu aurais pu y rester. Ils t'ont récupéré avec des hémorragies.

- …

- Pourquoi tu continues à sourire ainsi ?

- Tu t'es fais du souci pour moi ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le brun aux cheveux longs lança un discret regard au rouquin se trouvant prés d'Eslie, qui s'était raidir à ces mots. Kanda revint sur la fille, marqua un temps de pause, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait l'autorisation de quitter cette pièce, et souhaitait retrouver le calme de sa chambre le plus rapidement possible. Avant de sortir, il tourna la tête vers son amie, avec un sourire.

- Merci, Eslie.

Et il partit, laissant seuls Karwel et le bookman. Lavi s'assit sur le matelas de la fille. Ça faisait un petit bout de temps à présent qu'ils n'avaient pas été seuls tous les deux. Et il y avait beaucoup de questions que le roux souhaitait poser à Eslie.

- J'ai eu peur, tu sais ?

Une larme coula sur le visage de la fille qui ne perdit pas son sourire.

- Moi aussi, répondit le roux.

Il prit Eslie dans ses bras, comme la fois où elle avait rêvé de sa mère, laissant les larmes de la fille s'écraser sur sa peau. Lavi prit une grande inspiration.

- E-Eslie ?

- Oui.

Elle ne bougea pas, et c'était mieux ainsi. Jamais le rouquin n'aurait eut la force de parler sinon. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait parler. Il voulait se déclarer.

- En ce qui concerne celui que tu aimes…

- … Tu sais Lavi…

Le ton de sa voix avait changé. Lavi sentait la peine s'y installer.

- … Tu n'as plus à chercher. J'ai prit une résolution.

- A oui ?

- Oui. J'abandonne. Je ne supporte plus d'attendre quelque chose qui n'arrive pas. Cette personne ne se rend compte de rien. Et ça fait trop mal d'aimer quelqu'un.

- Tu veux dire…

- Je renonce à l'amour, oui. De toute façon, c'est impossible en temps de guerre.

- Mais…

- Si je te disais je t'aime, souffla-t-elle. Que me répondrais-tu ?

Le cœur de Lavi s'accéléra comme jamais auparavant. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Il chercha ses mots, mais rient ne vint. Rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Il poussa un profond soupire. Quel lâche ! C'était pourtant la bonne occasion. Mais non. Il se dégonflait.

- Eslie, dit-il simplement en la repoussant légèrement par les épaules.

L'adolescente se plaça face à lui. Lavi lui sortit son grand sourire.

- Je te répondrais qu'un bookman ne doit pas éprouver de sentiments.

Ne doit pas… Oui. Mais voilà. Ce n'était pas le cas. Et tous ce qu'il voulait, c'était la voir heureuse. Même si pour cela, il devait bel et bien abandonner Eslie à Yû.

- Eslie, tu l'aimes, oui ou non ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, baissant les yeux sur les mains de Lavi qui tenaient les siennes, puis acquiesça. Le sourire de Lavi disparu. Puisqu'il en était ainsi, il irait parler à Yû. Le garçon se leva du lit et alla se coucher dans le sien. Les deux adolescents se lancèrent un sourire triste et une bonne nuit, puis se tournèrent le dos.

Lavi poings serraient, chercha à se convaincre d'aller parler à Yû le lendemain.

Eslie pensa à la réponse que Lavi lui avait fournit. Un bookman ne doit avoir de sentiments.

Pourquoi l'amour doit-il autant faire souffrir ?

Le bookman s'était répété mentalement toute la semaine d'aller parler à Kanda. Chose qu'il n'avait toujours pas fait. Cependant, après de longues réflexions, il avait accumulé assez de courage pour aller le voir, et ainsi renoncer à son amour. Le rouquin, frai comme une fleur, patientait que Karwel se réveille. Chose qu'il n'attendit pas longtemps. Eslie à peine avait-elle ouverte les yeux qu'elle se retrouva avec le visage nié de Lavi devant elle.

- Eslie ! J'ai une grande surprise pour toi !

- Hein ?... Euh…

Encore à moitié endormie, l'adolescente se frotta les yeux et s'assit du mieux qu'elle put. On lui avait enfin enlevé les bandages. Ses blessures de la désynchronisation cicatrisaient vite, et la douleur avait quasiment disparu. La lumière du jour lui éblouissait néanmoins les yeux, et c'est avec force qu'elle se concentra pour comprendre ce que lui racontait Lavi. Elle le fixa. Mais une fois qu'il eut terminé, elle lui demanda de répété n'ayant pas saisit ce que disait le rouquin. Lavi rigola. Il plaça un plateau sur les draps dans lequel se trouvait jus d'orange, chocolat au lait, yaourts, clémentines, croissants au beurre, chocolatines, et autres viennoiseries. Ce fut la bouche pleine de Lavi qui força Eslie à lui demander de répéter à nouveau. La troisième fois fut la bonne.

- J'ai une surprise, normalement, pour toi.

- Normalement ? rigola-t-elle.

- Oui, ça ne dépend pas vraiment de moi en faite. Mais bon. Si tu pouvais venir tout à l'heure dans la cour.

- Mais pour faire quoi ?

- C'est une surprise, répéta-t-il.

- Je ne sais même pas si j'ai le droit de sortir, ricana-t-elle.

- J'ai demandé à la vielle peau, et elle m'a répondu qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. De toute façon, il était prévu que tu sorts sous peu, alors… S'il te plait ! Tu n'imagines pas l'effort que je fais pour cette surprise.

- Ok, dit-elle devant l'insistance du garçon. Bon, je viens quand ?

- Tu n'as qu'à venir dans une demi-heure. Je ne pense pas que ça prendra plus de temps.

Il n'attendit pas qu'Eslie ajoute quoi que ce soit, et sortit en courant. C'est une fois passé le premier virage du couloir que Lavi ralentit l'allure et perdit le faux sourire qu'il avait affiché. C'est tête baissée et sourcils fronçaient qu'il continua son chemin. Il s'arrêta et se laissa tomber contre un mur en se mordant la lèvre. Que l'on arrête son cœur. Qu'on le tue maintenant s'il devait prolonger cette souffrance qui lui broyait le cœur. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il regrettait dans sa vie. Etre bookman. Etre à la Congrégation. Etre amoureux d'Eslie. Créer un couple dont il ne pouvait supporter la vue. Mais pour que la fille qui enflammé ses entrailles à la moindre pensée, au moindre regard, au moindre contact, soit heureuse, alors il acceptait de vivre ces regrets.

Lavi calma sa respiration, adopta son attitude habituelle et reprit sa marche. Il chercha à travers les pièces la personne qu'il recherchait. C'est dans la cour qu'il trouva justement cette personne. Tout ce temps perdu à fouiller pour rien. Il s'approcha donc du jeune homme, katana en main, qui effectuait d'amples et souples mouvements. Kanda ne lui prêta aucune attention et continua ses exercices.

- Yû ? J'aurais besoin de m'entretenir avec toi. C'est au sujet d'Eslie.

La lame de Mugen se stoppa dans les airs une fraction de seconde puis reprit sa course. Le bookman s'avança et se plaça devant Kanda, croisant le regard noir du jeune kendora. Lavi attrapa le katana en main afin qu'il veuille bien lui accorder son entière attention. Le japonais fronça les sourcils, claqua la langue et abaissa son sabre une fois que Lavi le lâcha. Il croisa les bras et interrogea le rouquin de part un mouvement de sourcil. Lavi prit alors la parole.

- Es-tu amoureux Yû ?

Le garçon ressortit son katana, tourna le dos au roux et reprit ses exercices sous l'air ahuris de Lavi. Après un soupire, le borgne contourna le garçon et se repositionna en face du stoïcien, mains sur les hanches.

- Je t'ai posé une question.

- Je pensais que le sujet était Eslie. Pas mon ressentit.

- Les deux sont liés ont va dire, dit sévèrement le roux.

Le ton n'échappa pas au japonais. Pourquoi l'autre Baka Usagi avait-il un air si rude tout à coup ? C'était quelque chose qui aiguisait sa curiosité. Yû rangea une nouvelle fois Mugen et alla s'asseoir sur un muret non loin, jambes et bras croisés, puis fixa Lavi.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je… j'ai besoin de savoir.

- Oui, il est possible que j'aime quelqu'un.

Lavi eut l'impression que Tyki, une nouvelle fois, lui fracassait les os et lui écrasait le cœur.

- Tu as parlé à Eslie ? demanda Kanda.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à sa question. Tu t'es inquiété pour elle ?

L'exorciste asiatique fronça les sourcils.

- … Evidement que je me suis fait du souci pour elle.

La mâchoire de Lavi se serra. Il avait beau s'être préparé, c'était plus dur qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

- Et toi, Lavi ? demanda Yû d'un ton neutre. As-tu eu peur ?

- … Je me suis fait plus qu'un sang d'encre, murmura-t-il. Mais la question ne porte pas sur moi !

- Au contraire, dit durement le garçon. Et toi Lavi, es-tu amoureux ?

Le roux se raidit et prit le temps de respirer avant de parler.

- Un bookman n'a pas besoin d'émotions, et doit y passer outre…

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me sortir le manuel du parfait petit bookman. Je ne m'adresse pas à un bookman mais à Lavi. Lavi est-il amoureux d'Eslie ?

La question était on ne peut plus claire.

- Je… euh… n… mais… enfin je veux dire…

Et maintenant il bafouillait ! Kanda afficha un sourire en coin, se leva et posa son regard noir dans celui de Lavi.

- La vraie question que tu souhaites me poser, c'est : Kanda es-tu amoureux d'Eslie ?

Lavi fit un pas en arrière, sourcils fronçaient et poings serraient. Oui, c'était exactement cette question. Mais Yû n'y répondit pas. Au contraire, il posa une autre interrogation.

- Qu'en penses-tu, Lavi ?

- Je… Je pense que oui, lâcha-t-il dents serraient.

- Et ça te fait souffrir, continua Kanda. Tu aimerais que je te dise non, vas y, avoues tes sentiments à Eslie… ?

- Je… Non, je suis bookman ! La question…

- Tu es pitoyable, coupa le kendora. Ais au moins le courage de dire ce que tu ressens !

- LA QUESTION NE ME CONCERNE PAS ! éclata le rouquin qui prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Eslie est amoureuse, et c'est à elle de décider avec qui elle veut être. Cependant la personne qu'elle aime ne s'en aperçoit pas.

Deux regards noirs s'affrontèrent alors. Kanda ne perdit néanmoins pas son sourire en coin.

- En effet, le garçon est plus que bête de ne pas le voir. Ça crève pourtant les yeux.

- Oui, on peut le dire, répondit Lavi, n'ayant pas tout à fait la même personne que celle du japonais en tête.

- Mais dis-moi ce qui te retient. Pour une fois, rien qu'une fois, dis vraiment ce que tu as sur le cœur, ajouta sèchement Yû.

- Tu as raison, ok ! Je refuse que tu sois avec elle ! Je refuse que se soit toi qu'elle aime ! Je ne supporte plus la façon donc elle te regard ! Les sous-entendus ! Les sourires ! Les gestes ! Je refuse que ce soit toi qui sois à ses côtés ! J'aimerais tellement qu'une fois elle me dise les mots qu'elle te murmure ! Qu'elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule ! Mais non ! Tous ce que je vois, c'est l'affection qu'elle a pour toi !

Kanda afficha un sourire satisfait. Même s'il faut l'avouer, il était déprimé par ses paroles. Son expression changea en regardant par-dessus l'épaule du bookman. Ils n'étaient plus seuls, mais le roux continua cependant sa lancée.

- J'ai promis à Eslie que je l'aiderais s'avouer, alors je me suis forcé de tout mettre de côté ! Mais voilà ! Je n'y arrive pas ! Je préfère encore qu'elle pleure plutôt que de la voir avec toi, tu entends ? Je sais à quel point c'est égoïste ! Cependant j'ai promis, alors j'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin de l'entendre de ta bouche pour renoncer. Aimes-tu Eslie ?

- Lavi, ça suffit.

- Non, ça ne suffit pas !

- …Si je disais oui, ça changerait quelque chose ? Si je disais non, ça changerait quelque chose ?

Lavi agrippa la tenue de Kanda plus furieux que jamais, et le secoua comme il put. Yû resta calme, son regard noir sans émotion fixait dans celui vert bouillant du garçon.

- Ça changerait tout justement ! Vous me soûlez tous les deux à vous tourner autour !

Lavi n'en dit pas davantage, Kanda lui tordant le poignet. Mais ce fut principalement la baffe d'Eslie qui le fit revenir à la réalité. Il n'avait pratiquement pas sentit la gifle, la force avec laquelle elle avait été donnée étant superficielle. Mais Lavi mit tout de même quelques secondes à réaliser qu'Eslie était devant lui. L'adolescente le visage en larme le fixait avec colère.

- Tu es vraiment irrécupérable comme type ! Je t'ai dis que tu pouvais laisser tomber ! Alors pourquoi tu te plaints maintenant ! Mais tu sais ce qui m'énerve le plus chez toi, Lavi ? Tu es bookman mais tu ne vois rien ! Tu veux que je te dise ! Ce n'est pas Yû que j'aime ! Encore une fois tu te trompes, car encore une fois tu ne vois rien ! Dans le groupe tu es le seul à ne pas savoir !

Lavi, ébahit, ne savait que répondre. Comment ça, tout le monde savait ?

- De même, tu veux savoir pourquoi ça ne peut être Yû ? Car tout simplement il en aime une autre !

A ces mots le japonais se renferma et fixa le sol.

- Et si je suis proche de lui, c'est peut être parce que lui m'écoute et me comprend ! Lui aussi vit une histoire d'amour difficile ! Et oui, j'ai tissé des liens très forts avec lui ! Mais nous ne sommes qu'amis ! Alors tu n'as pas à t'en prendre à lui, uniquement parce que tu as de la merde dans l'œil ! Puis-je savoir pourquoi mon sort t'intéresse autant ?

- …

- Ton comportement me soule, Lavi ! Tu m'énerves ! Non, en fait je te déteste ! Merci pour la surprise, tu pouvais te la garder !

L'adolescente partit en courant, sous le regard impuissant du bookman qui tomba au sol à genoux. Encore une fois, il faisait tout de travers. Il leva les yeux vers Kanda sans pour autant croiser son regard.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'appartient son cœur, dit doucement Yû.

- Pourquoi elle me pique pareille crise ?

- Baka… l'homme qu'elle aime lui parait inaccessible. Et plus le temps passe, plus elle souffre et ses craintes augmentent, alors qu'en faite cet amour est réciproque.

- … Tu sais de qui il s'agit ?

- Comme elle te l'a dit, tout le monde le sait... Pourquoi ne l'as rattrape-tu pas pour lui demander directement ?

- Lui promettre tout ce temps de trouver qui elle aime, et finir par le lui demander directement ? ironisa doucement le bookman. Je ne sais même pas où elle est, murmura-t-il.

Kanda ramassa Mugen qui était tombée au sol, et s'éloigna en laissant Lavi.

- Quand elle se sent mal, elle aime bien aller parler à au chef de la section scientifique, Reever.

La pièce était plutôt grande mais le désordre qui y régnait lui faisait perdre son volume. Les bureaux étaient noyés sous des colonnes de documents, et le sol était à peine visible. Une large fenêtre permettait à la lumière de s'infiltrer, et illuminait les murs de bibliothèques. Certaines feuilles tachées par ce qui semblait être du café, étaient accrochées en l'air et paraissaient sécher. Une dizaine d'hommes en blouse blanche étaient présents, concentrés sur leurs écrits. C'est Johnny qui leva le premier la tête en voyant Eslie entrer. Reever se leva à son tour et demanda aux autres s'ils pouvaient les laisser seuls. Tous acquiescèrent et sortirent de la pièce sans broncher, plutôt heureux de cette petite pause. Wenhamm prit une chaise où il fit asseoir la jeune fille en larme et s'assit en face avec un air triste.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- J'en ai assez. Je le comprends de moins en moins Reever.

- Lavi ?

Elle hocha la tête. Le scientifique lui tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud.

- Tout à l'heure, il était heureux et me demande de le rejoindre, et tous ça pour quoi ? Le voir menacer Yû !

Reever retint un pouffement en imaginant le rouquin tenir tête au japonais. Etonnant qu'il soit encore en vie !

- Il hurlait qu'il ne voulait plus tenir la promesse qu'il m'a fait. Mais c'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il voulait continuer à chercher ! Et maintenant il sort qu'il en a ras le bol.

- Eslie, dit-il doucement, ce n'est pas la seule raison.

- J'ai l'impression de me répéter. Tu dois en avoir marre à force, dit-elle avec un rire jaune.

- Hey ! rit-il en essuyant une larme. Je t'ai dis de venir me voir quand tu voulais pour parler, non ? Alors lâche-toi.

- J'ai pourtant tout fait pour qu'il comprenne. Mais non. Monsieur ne m'écoute pas quand je veux lui dire en face ! Ensuite, il s'énerve parce qu'il ne comprend pas ! Il m'insulte dans mon dos !... Mais pourquoi est-il le seul à ne rien voir ? Au début j'avais l'impression que lui également m'aimait. Mais en faite, jamais il ne m'a exprimé le moindre sentiment, hors mis de l'amitié.

Un silence s'installa. Reever se leva de son siège.

- Que penses-tu de Lavi ?

Eslie réfléchit un petit moment avant de donner sa réponse.

- …C'est un idiot. Un gros bêta qui cherche à aider les autres, mais qui s'il n'y arrive pas devient infecte. C'est un abrutit qui ne sait pas contrôler ses sentiments. Car quoique le fait que ce soit un bookman, il en a ! C'est quelqu'un qui malgré sa sensiblerie est violant, lunatique. C'est un sombre crétin qui ment à tout le monde et avant tout à lui-même. C'est un adolescent affichant un masque de rire pour cacher un cœur blessé ! Et comme il est blessé, il veut que les autres le soient !

Wenhamm garda le silence dans cette pause laissé par la jeune fille. Il posa ses omoplates contre le mur, juste à coté de la porte, et regarda l'adolescente dos à lui. L'homme prit finalement la parole.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il blesse les autres intentionnellement.

- … Mais surtout, il ne cesse de me décevoir. Les premières fois encore, c'est marrant. Mais très vite, s'en est devenu blessant. Il a passé tout le monde. Un moment j'ai cru qu'il avait trouvé, vraiment, continua-t-elle calmement. Enfin, je me suis dit, c'est bon, fini de souffrir. Mais non. Kanda, Allen, Krory… Par moment, j'ai même cru qu'il était jaloux. Comme pour l'histoire Timothy. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué à trouver qui j'aime. C'est incroyable comme je peux le détester par moment !

Eslie ne releva pas le ton dur que prit soudainement le scientifique.

- Parfois, les gens devraient rester et écouter la conversation en entier. Cela éviterait les quiproquos. Et aucun détail n'échapperait à la personne, ajouta Reever.

- Mais c'est ça le problème de Lavi ! Il n'entend que la moitié des choses ! De ce fait, il embrouille tout et ne voit pas les bonnes choses.

Eslie se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Reever resta contre le mur près de la porte et la regarda tristement.

- Ce crétin… C'est vrai, je le déteste. Mais je le déteste autant que je l'aime. C'est souvent cette bêtise que j'aime chez lui. C'est sa façon de s'excuser, de me prendre dans ses bras, de m'écouter, de me réconforter…

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause avant de hausser la voix.

- Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ça Lavi ! Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas que c'est toi que j'aime, bon sang ?

Aucune larme ne coula malgré la tristesse de la jeune fille. Laisser parler son cœur ainsi, sortir absolument tout ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle ressentait, empêchait les larmes de glisser le long de sa joue. Reever la regardait avec un sourire attristé.

- J'avais décidé de renoncer à lui, puisqu'il ne m'aimait pas, mais c'est beaucoup plus dur que je ne le croyais. Lorsqu'il y a quelques jours, à l'infirmerie, j'ai fait ma déclaration… lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qu'il dirait si je lui disais que je l'aimais… et qu'il m'a répondu qu'un bookman ne devait avoir de sentiments… Alors… alors, j'ai tellement eu envie de fondre en sanglots dans ses bras ! Lorsque je pense que Lavi pourrait en aimer une autre… lorsque je me regard dans la glace et que je vois ce corps. Mon corps. Avec peu de formes. Je me dis que jamais je ne pourrais lui plaire. Pas de Strike. Ce mot qu'il dédit à son « type » de fille.

Reever garda le silence, écoutant encore et encore l'adolescente.

- Je ne veux plus souffrir ! Pourquoi l'amour est-il si douloureux ? Pourquoi ne peut-on pourtant pas y renoncer ? Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que cet étau qui me comprime le cœur se desserre ! Pour atténuer ne serait-ce qu'un peu cette blessure d'amour. Mais je n'arrive pas à l'oublier ! Je n'arrive pas à le sortir de mes pensées ! Depuis que Lavi m'a sauvé de cet akuma. Depuis ce moment au coin du feu. C'est là que j'ai comprit que je l'aimais. Je l'aime tellement ! Jamais je n'avais ressentit pareils sentiments ! C'est le premier à m'avoir apporté autant d'affection après Charlie ! J'ai tant espéré pendant ces derniers jours d'entendre « je t'aime ». Mais…

Eslie se tut quelques secondes. Les pas de l'homme dans son dos, à côté de la porte, se rapprochèrent d'elle. Eslie ne se tourna cependant pas, continuant de regarder au dehors.

- Juste une fois, j'aimerai qu'il me regarde comme moi je le regarde. Je donnerai même mon âme pour arrêter de me répéter ses mots dans ma tête. Eteindre ce feu de tristesse qui ne cesse de grandir par n'importe quel moyen…

L'adolescente ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Ce qu'il se produisit se déroula trop rapidement pour avoir le temps d'être analysé. Comme pour répondre à sa demande, l'homme avait attrapé les épaules de l'adolescente et l'avait fait pivoter pour lui faire face. Ses mains, de chaque côté du visage d'Eslie, laissaient un doux contact sur ses joues… Ses cheveux se mélangeaient amoureusement à ses mèches blanches… Leurs cœurs tambourinaient dans leurs poitrines… Cette délicate pression liant les lèvres de l'homme aux siennes…


	25. Chapitre 23 : Il n'est de véritable

**Chapitre 23 :** _Il n'est de __véritable__déception__ que de ce qu'on __aime__._

Le temps semblait figeait. Rien hors mis les sens d'Eslie n'étaient en action. Les paumes de l'homme posaient sur ses joues. Le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette douceur immobile attendant sa réaction… Son cœur accéléré par la surprise et l'émotion refusait de se calmer. Une légère odeur de livres, de cafés et feuilles lui chatouillait les narines. Elle sentait les cheveux en batailles de l'homme lui caresser le visage. Paupières clauses, l'adolescente ne voulait croiser le regard de celui qui avait eut le courage de lui voler ce baisé. Pourquoi Reever… ? Depuis quand ? Comment devait-elle réagir ? Jamais elle ne l'avait considéré autrement que comme un camarade, un ami, une sorte de grand frère. Nullement comme un amour.

Karwel le sentit abandonner ses lèvres, et ses mains quitter son visage. Doucement, elle reprit sa respiration avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Reever était bien là, un sourire aux lèvres. Cependant, l'autre « détail » auquel elle ne put échappé, lui coupa encore plus la voix.

Lavi couru. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, et s'engouffra dans le large couloir qui menait au bureau de la section scientifique. Eslie n'était pas amoureuse de Yû. Le garçon en aurait presque eut un grand sourire si la fille n'avait pas ajouté qu'elle le détestait. Mais il commençait à la connaître. Elle avait dit cela sur le coup. Elle ne le pensait pas. Pas vrai… ?

Le garçon amplifia ses mouvements, demandant à ses jambes d'agrandir la distance séparant chaque pas. Il entendait le bruit de ses foulées rapprochées, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Le roux souhaitait atteindre la fille, et se déclarer. Maintenant. Peu importe les circonstances. Peu importe de le faire devant le commandant Reever. Peu importe si ce n'est pas lui dont-elle était amoureuse ! Il s'en fichait. Il voulait tenter le tout pour le tout, et serait fixé pour de bon.

L'exorciste prit un virage en épingle et arrêta sa course en entrant en contacte avec quelque chose de petit. Les deux hommes s'écrasèrent au sol.

- Désolé Johnny ! J'ai pas…

- Ça va, ça va, rit-il en replaçant ses lunettes droites.

Un autre scientifique les aida à se relever. Lavi reconnu Tap.

- Tu es bien pressé ! ajouta celui-ci avec un grand sourire.

- Je… je me rendais dans votre bureau justement, répondit le rouquin au garçon au bonnet. Euh ! Vous n'y êtes pas d'ailleurs ?

- Le commandant nous a accordé une pause, expliqua le scientifique aux lunettes.

- Reever !

- Ça arrive de temps à autre. Lorsque Eslie vient pour lui parler. Souvent elle parle avec le Maréchal Tiedoll, mais celui-ci est repartit en mission pour trouver d'autres compatibles. Alors, on n'est pas étonné de la voir. Elle nous rend souvent visite, et joue aux dames avec nous…

- Eslie ne sait pas jouer aux échecs, commenta Tap.

- La première fois ça nous faisait bizarre. C'est sur que l'on a plus l'habitude que ce sois Lenalee qui nous rende visite. Mais elle traîne plus avec Allen ses derniers temps. Tout ça pour dire, que la première fois, on a écouté Eslie. Puis Reever nous a fait sortir après. Et maintenant, ils préfèrent être seuls quand ils parlent ensemble. Faut dire que certains scientifiques posaient trop de questions… Et ça n'a pas plu au commandant. Et puis…

- Johnny ! coupa Lavi. J'ai comprit. Ne pars pas dans un speech.

- Excuse-moi, rigola-t-il. Mais pourquoi voulais-tu nous voir ?

- Techniquement, ce n'était pas vous. Je pensais pouvoir rattraper Eslie, justement.

- Et bien, elle est avec le commandant Reever. La pauvre. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien…

- Je sais, je sais, dit rapidement le rouquin. Merci les gars.

Il reprit sa route en marchant, laissant les deux scientifiques américains suivit par le reste de la section, discuter. Lavi entendit des « Je verrais bien Eslie et le commandant ensemble », des « Idiots ! Je suis sur que le commandant n'en est pas amoureux », des « Et bien moi je pense »… Sourcils fronçaient le roux ne releva pas et prit le boyau à sa droite. Les éclats de voix s'échappaient de la porte entrouverte du bureau des scientifiques. Hors mis la voix d'Eslie, elle celle de Reever qu'il reconnu, Lavi était plongé dans le silence. L'adolescent se prépara à rentrer sans prévenir, quand il entendit son nom être prononcé.

- Que penses-tu de Lavi ?

C'était Reever qui posait la question. Sa voix était calme et compatissante. Douce… amoureuse ? Non. Il ne fallait pas que les paroles de Johnny Gill et de son gros copain au bonnet de laine ne lui perturbent les paroles qu'il entendait. Le garçon retira sa main de la poignée, mais ne la quitta pas du regard. La fille prit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Toutefois, c'est première paroles furent comme une claque en plein visage.

- … C'est un idiot.

Les mots étaient durs. Elle les avait prononçaient dents serrées. La suite des paroles ne fut pas épargnée.

- Un gros bêta qui cherche à aider les autres, mais qui s'il n'y arrive pas devient infecte.

Infecte… alors si. C'était vraiment ainsi qu'elle le voyait. Elle le détestait bien. Jamais elle ne lui avait pardonné ce qu'elle avait entendu. Eslie gardait au fond d'elle de la rancœur. Il l'avait déçu, blessé. Avait-il vraiment était minable à ce point face à Yû ? En y repensant, oui. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'immaturité dont il avait fait preuve. Un gamin qui ne supporte pas d'avoir tord et qui est jaloux des autres. Voilà, l'image que ça lui renvoyait. Et malheureusement c'était vrai.

- C'est un abrutit qui ne sait pas contrôler ses sentiments. Car quoique le fait que ce soit un bookman, il en a !

Lavi releva la tête surprit. Cette phrase avait été dite différemment des autres. Elle était plus sensible, plus mélancolique. Cela cachait-il quelque chose ? Ce ton ne dura pas.

- C'est quelqu'un qui malgré sa sensiblerie est violant, lunatique.

Elle avait bien insisté sur le violant, là. Il le savait. Eslie ne lui avait pas blanchi son excès de colère en France…

- C'est un sombre crétin qui ment à tout le monde et avant tout à lui-même. C'est un adolescent affichant un masque de rire pour cacher un cœur blessé ! Et comme il est blessé, il veut que les autres le soit !

C'est comme si une lame froide traversa le cœur du bookman. Elle avait pu lire autant en lui ? Quelle honte ! Bookman… il n'était même pas capable de contrôler son image face aux autres. Ce masque que Lavi affichait, il était en effet un moyen de se cacher. Blessé ?... Oui. Elle l'avait touché en plein cœur. Eslie le tuait à petit feu un peu plus chaque jour. Blesser les autres ? Non. Ce n'était absolument pas son intention. Certes, ce qu'il avait dit à Yû, comme quoi il préférait voir Eslie seule qu'avec le japonais, pouvait laisser penser cela. Il l'avait pensé sur le coup. Mais jamais le rouquin ne voudrait voir quelqu'un souffrir autour de lui. Il s'était trop éloigné de la voie du bookman pour y rester neutre.

Lavi leva le regard vers l'intérieur de la pièce et se plaqua contre le mur en voyant le scientifique en blouse blanche s'avancer près de la porte. Il ferma les yeux, se préparant à recevoir une correction. Cependant, le blond ne s'engouffra pas dans le couloir. Lavi tourna la tête pour voir l'entrebâillure à un mètre de lui. Par l'ouverture, à l'intérieur du bureau, il vit Reever juste devant lui. Wenhamm s'était juste collé au mur près de la porte. Le scientifique donna un coup d'œil vers le rouquin. Lavi déglutit avec difficulté, mais l'adulte ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'ouvrir un peu plus la porte avec son pied, pour que le son soit plus audible au bookman. Le roux le regarda interrogateur, mais n'eut pas de réponse. Il s'assit donc, dos au mur.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il blesse les autres intentionnellement, dit Reever le regard de nouveau sur l'adolescente.

Lavi tourna de nouveau la tête vers le scientifique. L'australien lui lança un autre regard, puis lui fit un clin d'œil. Le roux continua à le fixer, sourcils fronçaient. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Son ton était sincère, mais semblait posséder une petite pique. Envers qui ? Lavi ne pouvait le dire.

- … Mais surtout, il ne cesse de me décevoir.

Le scientifique vit le visage de Lavi s'assombrir. Mais Eslie poursuivit avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Les premières fois encore c'est marrant. Mais très vite, s'en est devenu blessant. Il a passé tout le monde.

Encore cette fameuse promesse…

- Un moment j'ai cru qu'il avait trouvé, vraiment, continua-t-elle calmement. Enfin, je me suis dit, c'est bon, fini de souffrir.

Le roux en resta stupéfié. Alors comme ça, peut être qu'il avait été proche de la réponse ? Si Eslie avait pensé qu'il avait trouvé, c'est que c'était quelqu'un à qui il avait pensé. Mais qui ? Le seul nom que le bookman voulait entendre était le sien. Mais…

- Mais non. Kanda, Allen, Krory… Par moment j'ai même cru qu'il était jaloux.

Bien sur qu'il était jaloux ! Il ne pouvait le nier. Rien qu'en ce moment précis, il éprouvait désir et colère envers Reever d'être aussi près de celle qu'il aime.

- Eslie, murmura-t-il à lui-même, tu es aussi aveugle que moi…

La voix de l'adolescente reprit.

- Comme pour l'histoire Timothy.

Ah oui ! Ce petit vicieux. Il aurait bien eut envie de lui botter les fesses. Franchement ! Jaloux d'un petit gosse français de neuf ans. Lavi était tombé bien bas. Encore une fois, il en rirait presque. Mais l'instant était très loin de l'hilarité. Au contraire. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à entendre les reproches d'Eslie. La seule différence avec ce qu'avait vécu la jeune fille, c'est qu'elle n'était pas soule et qu'elle pensée ce qu'elle disait.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué à trouver qui j'aime.

Lavi n'arrivait plus à penser. C'est la dernière phrase qui lui acheva le moral.

- C'est incroyable comme je peux le détester par moment !

C'en était assez ! Le roux sera les poings et se leva. Il ne voulait plus entendre un seul mot de la conversation. Il en avait suffisamment écouté. Ce dialogue ne lui apportait rien qu'il ne savait déjà. Ni de qui dont Eslie était amoureuse. Rien de positif sur ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Aucune. Pas la moindre preuve, le moindre petit indice laissant penser qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui. En même temps, avec les pensées qu'elle avait de lui, cela ne l'étonnait guère. L'adolescent au cache œil se prépara à quitter les lieux quand la voix de Reever lui parvint aux oreilles. Un ton froid et dur. Une tonalité très différente de celle que l'on connaissait habituellement du scientifique.

- Parfois, les gens devraient rester et écouter la conversation en entier. Cela éviterait les quiproquos. Et aucun détail n'échapperait à la personne.

Bookman junior se retourna vivement vers le blond qui le regardait sourcils fronçaient. Le roux le fixa impassible, lui renvoyant son regard noir. D'un signe de tête, Reever lui ordonna de reprendre sa place. L'adolescent continua à le fixer sans bouger.

- Mais c'est ça le problème de Lavi ! Il n'entend que la moitié des choses ! De ce fait, il embrouille tout et ne voit pas les bonnes choses, répondit la jeune fille.

Lavi baissa la tête avant que le scientifique ne lui donne, une nouvelle fois, l'ordre de rester malgré la dureté des paroles de Karwel. Il se retourna, partageait entre rester comme il le lui disait, ou partir. Le commandant poussa un soupir que seul Lavi put entendre, signifiant qu'il ne répondait plus de rien, et reposa ses yeux bleus clairs sur l'adolescente qui reprit la parole.

- Ce crétin… C'est vrai, je le déteste.

Le choix du roux fut vite prit. Il commença à faire un pas lorsque des mots… ces mots d'Eslie… sensibles, tristes, doux, stoppèrent son élan.

- Mais je le déteste autant que je l'aime.

Avait-il bien comprit ?

- C'est souvent cette bêtise que j'aime chez lui.

Son ouïe ne lui jouait-elle pas un mauvais tour ?

- C'est sa façon de s'excuser, de me prendre dans ses bras, de m'écouter, de me réconforter…

Lavi avait-il bien entendu le mot « aimer » ? Il pivota légèrement la tête, mais plus aucun son ne sortait de l'entrebâillure de la porte. Seul Reever le regardait avec un petit sourire, et un regard qui signifiait « Tu vois que tu devais rester ». C'est un cri de souffrance que les deux hommes entendirent.

- Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ça Lavi ! Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas que c'est toi que j'aime, bon sang ?

Le roux faillit tomber à la renverse. Il se tourna d'un coup, et poussa la porte qui ne fit pas le moindre bruit. Ses yeux étaient fous. Alors ses espérances n'étaient pas absurdes ? Son amour était réciproque ?

- J'avais décidé de renoncer à lui, puisqu'il ne m'aimait pas, mais c'est beaucoup plus dur que je ne le croyais. Lorsqu'il y a quelques jours, à l'infirmerie, j'ai fait ma déclaration…

C'était une déclaration ? C'était la raison de l'accélération de son cœur ? De sa voix tremblante ? De cette lueur de chagrin dans son regard lors de sa réponse ?

- …lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qu'il dirait si je lui disais que je l'aimais… et qu'il m'a répondu qu'un bookman ne devait avoir de sentiments…

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas comprit ? Pourquoi s'était-il dégonflé ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

- Alors… alors, j'ai tellement eu envie de fondre en sanglots dans ses bras ! Lorsque je pense que Lavi pourrait en aimer une autre…

Non.

- …lorsque je me regard dans la glace et que je vois ce corps. Mon corps. Avec peu de formes.

Quel con ! Plus jamais il ne toucherait à une goutte d'alcool. Ce corps, ce contacte charnel qu'il recherchait tant. Cette anatomie qui l'attirait de plus en plus. Cette fille pour qui il serait près à laisser sa vie…

- Je me dis que jamais je ne pourrais lui plaire.

Comme elle se trompait…

- Pas de Strike. Ce mot qu'il dédit à son « type » de fille.

Jamais il ne pourrait le lui dire comme aux autres. Jamais, il ne se rabaisserait à l'employer de la même manière. Eslie n'avait pas à désirer cette expression. Elle était pour lui plus qu'un simple Strike…

Reever garda le silence. Lavi, bouche ouverte, fit de même. Trop de choses se bousculaient sur ses lèvres pour être dis. Eslie reprit la parole. Mais le rouquin n'écouta qu'à moitié. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle, de dos, son visage perdu devant l'immense paysage qui se dessinait derrière la fenêtre. Ses cheveux détachés lui tombant entre les omoplates. La fille marqua une pause. Ces derniers mots avaient été « je t'aime ». C'est tout ce qu'il lui suffisait d'entendre. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, telle une attraction auquel il n'arrivait à résister. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais l'adolescente ne se retourna pas malgré le son de ses pas.

- Juste une fois, j'aimerai qu'il me regarde comme moi je le regarde. Je donnerai même mon âme pour arrêter de me répéter ses mots dans ma tête. Eteindre ce feu de tristesse qui ne cesse de grandir par n'importe quel moyen…

Lavi ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il la fit pivoter en lui attrapant les épaules, et s'empara de ses lèvres sans prévenir. Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Le roux sentit comme une lourde vague de chaleur le quitter d'un coup, pour laisser place à une agréable sensation de légèreté. Il posa ses deux mains sur les joues d'Eslie et pressa un peu plus sa bouche. Elle ne bougea pas. Il resta donc ainsi. Combien de temps ? Peu l'importait. Sûrement peu, mais le sablier du temps paraissait bloqué. Encore une fois il lui volé un baiser. Mais cette fois, non seulement il le voulait, mais en plus Eslie était consciente. Lavi y mit cependant fin. Il pouvait presque sentir le sourire de Reever dans son dos. Le garçon retira ses mains, et la jeune fille, le rouge au visage, ouvrit les yeux. Leur bleu donnant un magnifique contraste avec les joues écarlates.

- Hé hé !

Wenhamm n'avait pu se retenir plus longtemps. Eslie battit des paupières en voyant le scientifique toujours au fond de la salle. Elle posa les yeux sur le garçon aux cheveux de feux en face d'elle, réalisant qu'il s'agissait de Lavi. Il la fixait avec un sourire triste qui grandissait. Il allait bientôt atteindre ses oreilles à ce rythme là…

- Eslie, je…

Alors ce n'était pas Reever. Ce n'était pas ses pas dans son dos. Ce n'était pas ses lèvres. C'était Lavi. C'est avec un visage retenant ses larmes qu'Eslie leva la main, tremblante. Lavi et Reever perdirent leurs grimaces. L'adolescente était partagée entre la colère, l'amour et la peine. Elle n'abattit pas la main sur le visage du rouquin. Le garçon approcha sa paume, mais Eslie la repoussa.

- Ne me touche pas.

Elle le poussa et marcha à grands pas vers la porte, puis s'arrêta près du scientifique.

- Tu savais qu'il était là !

- E…

- Tais-toi ! J'avais confiance en toi ! Tu aurais du me le dire !

L'adolescente sortit de la pièce, des larmes de colère coulant sur son visage. Elle longea le couloir, dépassa les autres hommes en blouses et rejoint l'allée principale. Eslie entendait les pas de Lavi se rapprocher dans son dos. Elle accéléra le pas.

- Eslie !

Elle ne se retourna pas.

- Eslie Karwel ! Je te pris de bien vouloir t'arrêter !

L'adolescente continua son chemin. Le regard fixe, loin devant elle, elle rejoint le cœur de la Congrégation, les escaliers qui s'élevaient du pied au sommet de la tour. Eslie ne comprenait pas elle-même pourquoi elle fuyait ainsi. Lavi venait de l'embrasser. Pourquoi alors ? La colère. L'incompréhension. La peur… Lavi, qui l'avait rattrapée, lui prit le poignet avec délicatesse.

- Eslie, murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? hurla-t-elle. Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

- Euh ! La réponse est vraiment utile ? demanda le roux déstabilisé.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Reever rejoint sa section qui observé la scène avec intérêt. Eslie retira son bras puis poursuivit sa route. Le roux lui emboîta le pas.

- Je ne comprends pas là !

- Moi non plus ! dit-elle. Tu te prends pour qui ?

- J'ai trouvé Eslie, dit-il avec un léger sourire. J'ai tenue ma promesse…

L'adolescente s'arrêta et regarda ses pieds.

- Tu penses que cela est suffisant ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il suffise que tu entendes ce que je dise, pour qu'ensuite, on se tombe dans les bras ? Tu imagines qu'après tout ce que tu dis sur moi, je peux te pardonner en un baisé ? Ouvre ton œil Lavi ! Je ne supporte plus d'entendre ça !

- Et moi alors ! dit-il en haussant la voix. Tu ne fais pas la même chose peut être ?

Eslie tourna son visage irrité vers le garçon, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais finit par tourner les talons et descendre les escaliers. Lavi leva les yeux. Leurs cris avaient attiré de nombreux regards. Le commandant s'avança vers lui, et lui fit un signe de tête.

- Tu attends quoi ?

Lavi ne répondit pas et commença la descente.

- Tu imagines un peu Lavi, commença Karwel. Ce que ça fait de t'entendre complimenter le physique de Lenalee ? D'insulter les hommes que tu crois être amoureux de moi ? De me hurler dessus ?

Le roux s'arrêta.

- Je ne veux pas que tu joues avec moi !

- ESLIE !

La fille se tourna, les yeux rouges, vers l'adolescent. Lavi, le visage sombre, la fixait avec colère. Là, il était à bout. Son cœur prit d'ailleurs possession de ses lèvres.

- Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à ta question ? Si je complimente Lenalee, c'est juste car je n'arrive pas te parler de toi ! J'éprouve trop de gène en plongeant mon regard dans le tien ! Pourquoi je te hurle dessus ? Car les mots que je veux te dire ne veulent sortir ! Car je m'énerve contre moi-même de n'avoir le cran de dire ce que je ressens ! Pourquoi j'insulte Yû ? Car j'étais jaloux que tu puisses en aimer un autre que moi ! Pourquoi je t'ai embrassé ? Car je t'aime pauvre idiote !

- …

- Tu penses que j'ignore ce que ça fait de voir celui ou celle qu'on aime aimer un autre ? Pourtant par ma promesse je ne faisais que ça ! Chercher un autre que moi ! Souffrir autant que toi !

- …

- Je t'aime Eslie ! lança-t-il dans un dernier souffle, poings serraient.

Il reprit sa respiration et fixa l'adolescente en attendant sa réponse. Eslie ferma la bouche.

- Moi aussi. Mais c'est trop tard Lavi.

Elle lui tourna le dos.

- Comment ça c'est trop tard ! Il n'est jamais trop tard ! Pourquoi il serrait trop tard ? Tu ne m'aimes plus finalement ? dit-il avec détresse.

- Je… je…

- …

- Tu es bookman, non ? Qui me dit que finalement, tu ne décideras pas de revenir sur ta décision ?

Les voix autour des deux adolescents prenaient en puissance. Certaines disaient « Pardonne lui ! ». D'autres « Insiste Lavi ! ». La voix de Sokaro avait résonné un moment avec un « Quelles gamineries ! ».

- Eslie !

Timothy ! Karwel leva les yeux deux étages plus hauts.

- C'est ce que tu attendais, non ? Pourquoi tu ne lui pardonnes pas ?

Elle ne savait pourquoi. Lavi s'avança vers elle et lui prit le visage.

- Je ne peux promettre l'avenir, certes, chuchota-t-il. Cependant, je ne peux nier certains sentiments.

Il posa son front contre celui de la jeune fille. Son pouce caressait la pommette de l'adolescente, et sa vision émeraude détailla les prunelles océans qui le fixaient en silence. Silence. C'était le bon mot. Une quiétude pesante régnait dans la pièce. Plus aucune voix. Plus aucun bruit. Le rouquin se sépara hâtivement d'Eslie en voyant le vieux Bookman à un mètre d'eux. Le petit homme le cloua sur place de son regard noir. Il ne dit rien. Eslie tourna la tête vers les deux hommes, sourcils fronçaient.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Lavi ne répondit pas.

- Le cœur règle nos intérêts, mais c'est à notre raison de les conduire… dit froidement Panda.

Bookman lança un dernier regard au rouquin et descendit les marches lentement. Lavi tourna la tête vers Eslie, soupira et suivit son grand père sans un mot.

- Que fais-tu ? demanda Lavi.

Bookman termina de préparer le sac posé sur le bureau de la chambre. Le rouquin se tenait debout devant la porte ouverte. Les livres et feuilles qui noyaient peu de temps avant la pièce, étaient correctement rangés en piles. Les lits parfaitement fait. Tout était minutieusement préparé. Le petit homme prit la parole en fermant le bagage.

- Nous partons, dit-il simplement.

- Komui nous envois en mission ? demanda le roux peu convaincu par ses propres paroles.

- Nous en avons suffisamment sur cette guerre. Il est temps pour les bookmen de quitter la Congrégation.

Les jambes du rouquin faillirent lâcher. Ils partaient. Il quittait Eslie. Pourquoi ? L'héritier des bookmen resta muet. Le grand père se tourna vers lui.

- Prépare tes affaires. On part dans peu de temps.

- P-Pourquoi… ?

- Dois-je vraiment te donner les raisons ?

Lavi fronça les sourcils, et serra les dents. Ni lui, ni Bookman n'entendirent Eslie arriver près de la porte.

- Tu as bien remplis ton rôle ici, gamin. Cependant, tu vas un peu trop loin pour avoir des informations.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Bookman leva les yeux.

- Te rapprocher de Karwel pour avoir des informations sur elle est une bonne idée. Cependant, tu pousses ton rôle à son paroxysme. Et ceci est bien trop dangereux.

Le cœur de l'adolescente rata un battement. Lavi lui mentait pour récolter des renseignements sur elle ? Ce n'était qu'un masque ?

- Tu dis sérieusement ce que tu penses ? rugit le roux. Comment tu peux me sortir ça ? Tu sais que je suis sérieux avec elle ! Je ne mentais pas tout à l'heure !

Panda se renferma encore plus.

- Alors tu maintiens tes sentiments, murmura Panda. Il ne faut pas. Cette fille ne doit rester que de l'encre sur notre papier, Lavi ! De l'encre, rien de plus. Un simple nom sans la moindre émotion cachée derrière. Il faudrait que tu te fourres cela dans la cervelle ! Un bookman…

- Je m'en tape ! Je suis amoureux d'elle.

Panda ouvrit de grands yeux, puis plissa le front, ce qui fit encore plus ressortir ses rides.

- Le fou qui court après les plaisirs de la vie trouve la déception, le sage évite les maux, chuchota-t-il.

- Tu sais pertinemment que je n'arrive pas à faire abstraction de ce que je ressens, continua le roux. Je ne peux réduire les gens à l'état d'encre, comme tu dis. Je n'y arrive pas, et je ne le veux pas ! J'ai essayé. Mais non ! Et on compte sur moi !

L'homme attrapa son sac.

- Ton nom sera Kogan à partir d'aujourd'hui.

- Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dis Panda ?

Le vieux attrapa le col du jeune et colla son visage au sien.

- Tu te prends pour un des leurs ? Tu te prends pour un exorciste ? Cette guerre n'est pas la notre. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te botter le cul, et de te remettre sur le droit chemin Kogan.

- Mon nom, c'est Lavi, dit-il froidement. Je refuse d'en prendre un de plus. Quarante-neuf noms, c'est amplement suffisant. C'est celui que je choisis. Celui qui me correspond !

L'homme le lâcha et poussa un soupire. Quelle tête de mule !

- Les bookmen se retirent. Ou tu me suis, ou tu restes.

Les deux historiens se fixèrent dans le calme. Lavi, poings serrés, fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

- Eslie. Je choisi Eslie.

- … Bien, répondit froidement Bookman. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Je te renie en tant qu'héritier. Tu es démis de tes fonctions de bookman, et tu n'auras plus la possibilité d'accès aux recueils secrets des bookmen. Néanmoins, tu es libre de continuer à retranscrire l'histoire si cela te chante.

Le petit vieux calla son sac sur son dos et se dirigea vers la porte. Lavi resta figeait, le regard dans le vide.

- Il me reste des choses à accomplir ici. Au vu de cet évènement, cela me prendra un peu plus de temps que prévu. Je te pris, exorciste, de rassembler tes affaires et de quitter cette chambre.

- Tu…, ajouta-t-il en tournant la tête. Tu me vires de la chambre ?

Bookman sortit, passa devant Eslie en lui lançant un regard neutre et poursuivit.

- Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi…

Lavi le regarda s'éloigner et disparaître derrière le mur. C'était quoi cette journée ? Il frappa la table du côté de son poing, le regard bouillonnant. Son corps fut prit d'un spasme. Bookman, l'homme qui l'avait prit sous son aile, la plus vielle personne qui comptait pour lui. L'homme qui avait prit la place de sa famille. Cet homme était devenu sa seule famille. Un ami, un être cher, un grand père comme il l'appelait… Une des piles de livres vola à travers la pièce. D'autres s écroulèrent au sol. Le rouquin hurla et tomba à genoux. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Eslie entra dans la pièce en évitant les feuilles par terre, et s'accroupit près de Lavi, inquiète. Le garçon était prit de tremblements, et sa respiration sifflante raisonnait dans la pièce. Une crise d'angoisse. Des murmures sortaient de sa bouche, et son regard était empli de panique.

- Q-Qu'ai-je… f-fais ?... B-Bookman… Bookman… Je l'ai abandonné… Qu'est-ce q-que j'ai fais ?...

- Lavi. Lavi ! Reprends-toi ! S'il te plaît ! Lavi !

L'adolescente le prit dans ses bras, le serrant avec force. Elle posa sa tête contre le roux, et ferma les yeux. Pour une fois, c'est elle qui était là pour lui.

- Il est partit… Il n'est plus avec moi… C'est un bookman. Il ne m'aime pas… Il… Il me déteste…

- Chut. Ne dis pas ça, murmura-t-elle. Je suis sur qu'il t'aime. Comment on ne pourrait t'aimer, Lavi ? Ça va passer. Je te le promets. Tu es fort Lavi. Ça va aller. Ne baisse pas les bras. Pitié, n'abandonne pas…

- Je suis… je s-suis seul…

Eslie se serra un peu plus à lui.

- Non, Lavi. Ne dis pas ça. On n'est jamais seul. Il y a Allen, Krory, Yû… Je suis là moi aussi. Je suis là…

Elle sentit les bras du garçon s'enrouler avec force autour de sa taille. Il enfuit sa tête dans son cou. Eslie le laissa faire comme il l'avait fait avec elle.

- Je t'aime Lavi. Et je suis sur de ne pas être la seule.

Karwel entendit les plaintes du rouquin, et sentit un liquide chaud couler dans son cou et le long de sa clavicule. Elle le laissa vider sa peine, pleurer tel un enfant auquel on a enlevé son doudou. La fille se sentit mal, un douloureux pincement au cœur. Elle était responsable de la situation. Si elle n'avait pas était là, rien ne serait arrivé. Eslie venait de détruire une famille. Il était sur que ses membres lui en voudraient de sa présence à la Congrégation. Elle était sur que Lavi finirait par changer d'avis. En serait-il autrement ?

- …

- Eslie… merci… d'être là…, finit-il par articuler.


	26. Chapitre 24 : Le secret de Lola

**Chapitre 24 :** _Le secret de Lola_

Eslie salua l'homme. Elle l'avait déjà croisé de temps à autres dans la Congrégation de l'ombre, mais ne lui avait jamais parlé directement. Kanda lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas censé être là, mais que cet individu adorait laisser ses priorités pour aller vagabonder à droite à gauche sans raison. Bien sur, connaissant les pensés du japonais, l'adolescente avait minimisé ses dires. En même temps, le pauvre n'allait pas faire le trajet d'aller-retour de la Chine à l'Angleterre en deux jours. Bak Chan était donc resté là. Komui lui avait offert le gîte et le couvert, jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne dans son pays.

- Monsieur Chan, dit Eslie en s'inclinant.

- Allons, appels-moi Bak.

C'était un homme blond, avec des yeux couleur noisette, un béret sur la tête, et un uniforme composé d'un pantalon court bouffant noir et d'une veste blanche, marque de ses fonctions de chef de la section asiatique. Il était de petite taille. Comme Allen environ. Bak sourit et poussa la porte, laissant Karwel et Lavi entrer dans le bureau du Grand Intendant. Pour ne pas changer, Komui était endormie sur la table, bavant sur une pile de document.

- Le commandant Reever lui a apporté de la paperasse, et pour y échapper, il a fait celui qui dormait. Sauf qu'il l'a fait un peu trop bien, rigola le chinois.

Eslie s'approcha de l'oreille de Lee, et comme elle avait vu les autres le faire, lui susurra des mots. Elle prit le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit, celui du blond qui se tenait debout en face d'elle.

- Monsieur Bak est amoureux de Lenalee. J'ai peur qu'il ne lui face bientôt une déclaration.

- BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK !

La personne en question tomba à la renverse, le visage en sueur, et chercha un endroit où se cacher de l'Intendant. Komui, le visage rouge, veines gonflées, dents grinçantes, s'était relevait, perceuses géants et fusils en mains (ne demander pas où il les cachait). Karwel se dit alors que Yû avait eut beaucoup de chance.

- Bonjour Komui, dit Eslie avec un grand sourire.

Lee reprit son calme. Bak également, et alla se placer aux côtés de celui-ci. Lavi et Eslie s'installèrent dans le fauteuil rouge en face d'eux. La française tourna une tête interrogative vers le chef de la branche asiatique. Il la fixait avec des yeux ronds, les épaules tremblantes et son visage faisait une crise d'urticaire.

- Vous n'allez pas bien Monsieur Bak ?

- Co… Comment tu sais que j… que j'ai…

Les deux exorcistes et l'Intendant le regardèrent, attendant qu'il termine sa phrase. C'était justement le problème. Komui ne devait l'apprendre. Comment cette petite savait qu'il était amoureux de Lenalee ? Seul Walker était au courant. La petite ordure ! Il devait l'avoir répété. Si jamais Bak lui mettait la main dessus…

- Une allergie, dit-il.

- A oui ? s'inquiéta Eslie.

- Rien de grave. C'est sous le coup de fortes émotions. Je suis… un peu trop sensible.

- Je suis désolé ! Je n'aurais pas du dire votre nom ! C'est le premier qui m'est venu à l'esprit, je ne pensais pas que ça vous provoquerait pareille crise !

Bak la fixa ébahit, puis rit. Du hasard. Walker ne l'avait pas trahit.

- Haha ! Peut importe. Ne te fais pas de mouron pour ça. Haha !

- Bien. Eslie, Lavi. Qu'est-ce qui vous amènent ? demanda le brun en croisa les doits.

Lavi prit une inspiration et ouvrit la bouche.

- Et bien voilà… Vous n'auriez pas une chambre de disponible jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Je… C'est un peu compliqué, mais…

- Bookman est déjà venu me parler, Lavi.

Le rouquin baissa les yeux. Une étrange sensation de honte et de déshonneur coula dans ses veines.

- Il m'a expliqué la situation. On a longtemps discuté, mais je n'ai réussit à le faire changer d'avis sur ce sujet. Cependant, j'ai réussit à lui faire repousser son départ.

Les deux exorcistes le regardèrent. Le vieux Panda voulait partir dans la semaine, et il était têtu. Comment Komui l'avait-il fait changer d'avis ?

- Avec l'aide de Luberier, ajouta Komui.

- Pour une fois qu'il fait quelque chose d'utile, murmura Lavi.

- Nous ne débattrons point de cela ici, ricana Lee avec amusement. Mais en effet, ce fut utile. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre un autre exorciste.

- Bookman a une Innocence ? s'interrogea Eslie.

La question pouvait paraître sotte. La Congrégation, surtout Luberier, devait avoir une bonne raison d'avoir laissé les bookmen s'installer en ces lieux. Une sorte de symbiose. Il est vrai que l'Innocence était la meilleure solution. En échange d'apporter leur aide aux combats, ils avaient eu le droit de retranscrire ce qu'ils y voyaient. Eslie ne s'était jamais posée la question, et n'ayant jamais vu Bookman autrement que dans ses bouquins ou à la cafétéria…

- Oui, le Compas Céleste. Ce sont des aiguilles en métal, dit Lavi sans tourner les yeux. Il reste donc à la Congrégation ?

Komui hocha la tête. Le rouquin sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

- J'avais prévu de te laisser la chambre après son départ, mais au vu des ce changement… Bookman ne veux plus de toi dans la chambre…

- Intendant Komui, murmura Bak. Vous pourriez être plus fin, non ?

- Ça va, Bak, dit doucement Lavi. Je suis déjà au courant, Grand-père me l'a dit en face ce matin.

Les deux chinois posèrent leur tristesse sur l'ancien bookman. Lorsque le petit homme était venu les voir, il n'avait pas mâché ses mots, et n'y était pas allé par quatre chemins.

- Cependant, Lavi…

La voix du chinois aux lunettes se fit un peu plus hésitante.

- Tu sais que nous avons beaucoup de traqueurs et scientifiques. Et que l'arrivé de Timothy nous a déjà forcé à procéder à certains changements chez eux…

- Vous n'avez plus de chambre de libre, souffla Lavi.

- Et il n'est pas possible de te donner la chambre d'un maréchal. Le Maréchal Tiedoll est en mission, mais lorsqu'il reviendra il te faudra changer encore de place. La chambre du Maréchal Sokaro… passons, ce serait ta tombe. Le Maréchal Cloud, n'y pense même pas. Pour le Maréchal Cross. Maintenant que nous avons la preuve qu'il est en vie… ce serait ta tombe également (j'en ai parlé à Allen et il me l'a confirmé). Il n'accepte que les femmes dans sa chambre. Pour la chambre des autres exorcistes…

- Si… Sinon, je me posais la question, tenta Eslie. Je peux, peut être, partager la mienne…

Tous regardèrent l'adolescente avec de grands yeux.

- Hum, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Surtout que le garçon que tu veux accueillir c'est Lavi…

- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? s'indigna le roux.

- On peut apporter un martelât au sol, ça fera l'affaire, dit-elle. Il prendrait mon lit. Dormir par terre ne me dérange pas, j'ai connu pire…

- C'est hors de question que tu dormes par terre dans ta chambre, s'estomaqua Lavi.

- Comme il est hors de question que tu t'installes dans sa chambre, ajouta Bak à l'adresse du roux.

Eslie se leva en pausant les mains sur le bureau.

- Pourquoi donc ? De quoi vous avez peur ?

Les trois hommes rougirent légèrement. Lavi vit bien vite ce à quoi pensaient les deux adultes.

- Tu poses sérieusement la question, ou elle est rhétorique ? souffla Komui en se cachant derrière ses doits croisés.

- Je pose la question, dit-elle.

- Euh… Un homme et une femme dans une même chambre… ça laisse à penser quoi ? tenta Bak Chan.

- Bah, dormir. Vous faites quoi dans une chambre vous ? demanda-t-elle plus sérieuse que jamais.

Lavi laissa échapper un pouffement qui ne fut relevé. Il comprit pourquoi Eslie tenait de tel propos. Elle avait eu une enfance assez particulière avec sa mère qui chercher à la protéger de tout ce qui se rapporter au monde extérieur. Donc, Lola ne lui avait rien dit en se qui concernait la chose. Dans la rue… passons. Et Charlie, d'après quelques discussions avec Karwel, était un homme plutôt timide. Généralement les hommes s'occupent de briffer leurs fils, et les femmes leurs filles. Nul doute que la conversation devait être gênante entre un père adoptif et sa fille. Qui sait ? Il n'y avait peut être jamais eut de conversation sur le sujet…

- Tu es trop mignonne Eslie, rit Lavi.

- Et trop innocente aussi, murmura Bak. Tu n'as jamais eu de discussion sur la question ?

- Sur quoi ?

- …Les rapports sexuels, lâcha-t-il.

Eslie ouvrit de grands yeux et passa au rouge en une fraction de seconde.

- Euh… Ça… Euh… Ben… Je n'y avais pas pensé… Si, si, je… j'ai déjà eu des discussions avec Charlie… Mais ce ne fut pas très constructif on va dire… Je ne suis pas trop portée sur le sujet qui plus est…

- Et tu as appris quoi ? demanda Lavi avec un sourire nier.

Komui et Bak lui lancèrent un regard noir, lui faisant comprendre que cela ne le regardait pas. Mais se fut Eslie qui le renvoya bouler.

- J'ai dis que je n'étais pas porté sur le sujet. Ça signifie que j'ai horreur de parler ou d'entendre parler de ce genre de chose, Lavi.

BIM ! Dans les dents. Eslie ne put néanmoins cacher le sourire qui prenait ses lèvres.

- Je sais le principal. Point, à la ligne. Peut-on en revenir à nos moutons ? fit-elle à l'adresse du Grand Intendant chinois.

- Hum, oui. Donc, Lavi dormir dans ta chambre, c'est… comment dire ?... Risqué.

- Tu as bien du remarquer lors de ta mission que Lavi est un garçon chaud bouillant comme la braise, fit remarquer Bak.

- Oui, oui. C'est pour cela que je l'ai refroidit avec son verre un moment, dit-elle sourire crispé en repensant à ses deux femmes qui l'avaient insulté.

- Euh, coucou ! Je suis là, j'entends tout.

Les trois se tournèrent vers le garçon au cache œil.

- C'est le but, dirent-il à l'unisson.

- Bon, reprit Komui avant de porter une tasse de café à ses lèvres, cette partie du sujet est donc close.

- Pas sur…

Lavi tourna la tête vers son amie, s'approcha de son oreille et lui prit doucement a main.

- Tu ne veux pas des soirées en amoureux toi ?

Les deux chinois faillirent s'étouffer. Le brun en cracha son café à la place.

- Vous… vous êtes ensemble ?

Eslie baissa les yeux, son visage n'ayant toujours pas perdu sa couleur rouge. La conversation prenait de drôles de chemins. Lavi confirma les dires du blond. Karwel se frappa le front, et Bak sourcil levé, mit à l'oral ce qu'elle venait de penser dans sa tête.

- Tu ne crois pas, que c'est une raison de plus pour éviter de vous mettre ensemble dans une chambre ?

- Bah pourquoi ? Elle et moi, on a déjà dormis ensemble en mission.

- P-Pardon ?

- Il ne s'est absolument rien passé, et il ne se passera rien. De toute façon, notre relation ne date que de quelques heures, alors… marmonna l'adolescente qui souhaitait mettre un terme au sujet. Ok, pas ma chambre. De toute façon je disais juste cela si jamais il n'y avait aucune solution. Vous nous proposez quoi ?

Komui et Bak échangèrent un regard.

Des hurlements retentirent. La situation ne convenait ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Certes, la situation aurait pu être pire. Comme se retrouver dans la piaule à Yû. Mais là, il risquait tout de même d'y avoir un meurtre.

- Je veux pas de lui ! C'est ma chambre ! Pourquoi ici ?

- Mais tu vas arrêter de hurler ! Moi non plus ça ne me convient pas !

- Et ben dors dans les couloirs ! Comme ça tout le monde sera content ! Y a pas de lit à l'infirmerie ? Et toi aussi tu te mets à hurler !

- Tu me les brises, morveux !

- Ah ! Parce que tu en as ?

- Mais qu'il est pénible ! Eslie ! Je veux pas rester avec lui ! Va parler à Komui !

Eslie se tenait le ventre tant elle riait. Combien de chance il y avait que ces deux là se retrouvent ensemble ? Kanda, hors de question. Pas de bain de sang (même si là, c'était bien partit). Lenalee, c'est une fille et Komui n'a même pas abordé le sujet. Allen partageait déjà la sienne avec Link (à son plus grand malheur). Marie et Arystar ont refusé avant même que l'on ne leur pose la question. Miranda, il y a le fait que c'est une femme, mais également qu'elle fait peur et que sa malchance puisse poursuivre le rouquin (il se voyait déjà mort). Il ne restait donc que lui, Timothy Hearst. Personne qui, comme Lavi, n'arrivait pas à avaler la nouvelle.

- Désolé, Lavi. Tu sais que tu ne peux être qu'avec lui. Tu as passé une heure avec le Grand Intendant en passant nom après nom tous ceux qui vivent à la Congrégation. Même les traqueurs et scientifiques. Apparemment après ton arrivé à la Congrégation tu ne t'ais pas fais que des amis…

En effet. Il avait sale réputation parmi les scientifiques, qui trouvaient que Lavi mettait un peu trop son nez partout, et ne savait tenir sa langue. On aurait pu le qualifier de « petit salopard ». A l'époque, le bookman se fichait éperdument de ses camarades et de ce qu'ils pensaient de lui. Les choses évoluaient dans le bons sens depuis qu'il avait noué des liens. Surtout depuis l'arrivé d'Allen. Mais pas assez de toute évidence. En se qui concernait les traqueurs, Lavi signifiait gigolo, moqueur, lourdaud… et surtout, il semblait ami avec Kanda. Et ça, ça ne pardonne pas. Kanda et les traqueurs, est une grande histoire de haine. Pour les même raisons que la haine envers Sokaro. Ils étaient souvent mis en commun.

- Eslie ! Arrête de rire ! Aide moi s'il te plait avec ce petit merdeux !

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le petit merdeux, abrutit ? cria Timothy en remontant une de ses manches.

« - Jeune maître, vous devriez garder votre calme »

- Oh ! Toi, le Tsukikami, tu te tais !

- Bon, dit Eslie en essuyant ses larmes de rire, ça suffit maintenant.

Elle passa entre les deux garçons, s'empara des affaires de son petit ami, et commença à les ranger dans la chambre. Elle sépara ce qui appartenait au français et à l'ancien bookman, et continua dans cet élan pour le reste de la chambre.

- Eslie, ce n'est pas la peine. Je ne reste pas là.

- Tu as refusé de partager la chambre de Jerry. Il ne reste que Timothy, Lavi.

- Excuse-moi, mais Jerry me semble un peu g… particulier.

Karwel lança un regard noir au français qui se préparait à sortir une réplique, puis fit de même avec Lavi.

- Vous vous décidez. Ou vous m'aidez à ranger. Ou j'appel Yû et Mugen. Vous décidez quoi ?

Le premier choix fut voté à l'unanimité par les deux garçons. Une fois que tout fut fini, Eslie laissa Lavi et Timothy. Chacun assit en tailleur sur son lit respectif, bras croisés, sourcils fronçaient.

- Eslie, pars pas. Me laisse pas seul avec le petit pervers !

- Hé !

- Lavi, dit-elle. Tu crois que tu es le mieux placé pour traiter les autres de pervers ?

L'adolescente ferma la porte derrière elle avant que le rouquin ne réponde. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle déambula dans le couloir. Une voix qu'elle connaissait bien arrêta son allure.

- Tu as l'air heureuse.

Eslie se tourna vers le kendora, dos collé au mur.

- Tu aurais du lui parler directement. Ça aurait facilité la tache à tout le monde.

- Ce sont des reproches ? dit-elle.

- Constatations plutôt.

- Je suis désolé qu'il t'ait secoué comme un prunier, ajouta Eslie d'un ton moqueur. Je ne crois pas que c'était son intention première…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour cette larve, coupa Kanda paupières closes. Il est trop émotif, point. S'il avait fallu, je me serrai défendu. Je n'en ai pas vu l'utilité. Lavi n'est point quelqu'un d'effrayant. Je peux l'avoir à main nue…

- J'ai comprit, vantard.

Elle marqua une pause, puis continua.

- C'est toi qui lui as dit que je me trouverai à la section avec Reever ?

Kanda ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de tourner la tête en lâchant un « Tsss », ce qui fit sourire l'adolescente. Elle partit en laissant Yû contre son mur.

- En tout cas merci. C'est grâce à toi. Toi aussi tu devrais tout de même aller voir Lenalee. On ne peut jamais prévoir ce qu'il peut se passer, Yû.

La voix enjouée d'Eslie s'éloigna dans l'obscurité du couloir, laissant le japonais en réflexion avec lui-même. Poings serraient sur sa combinaison noire, il ferma les yeux et partit à grands pas en direction de sa chambre.

- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, se chuchota-t-il à lui-même.

Les jours passèrent lentement. Aller parler à Lenalee Lee. La chose n'était point compliquée. Et pourtant, quelque chose le retenait. Quoi ? La peur ? Yû Kanda aurait-il peur d'aller parler à une adolescente ? Il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer. Certes, depuis l'arrivée d'Eslie, le kendora avait changé. Mais de la à se mettre à avoir peur pour une chose aussi futile que les sentiments… Serait-ce possible ? Non. Il devait y avoir autre chose. Mais quoi donc ? Kanda avait horreur de n'avoir les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait.

- …

Après tout, il connaissait déjà la réponse de la chinoise. Eslie pouvait dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, n'importe qui pouvait deviner que le seul qui pouvait prendre place aux côtés de la jeune fille, était l'autre Pousse de Soja. Et malgré tout, cette idée ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Mais alors pourquoi cet étrange sentiment lorsqu'il pensait à ses sentiments pour Lenalee ?

- Kanda ?

Le garçon lança un coup d'œil au chinois qui passait à côté. Il ne l'avait même pas vu…

- …

Ce silence pouvait être traduit par « Oui, Bak ? ». Réponse que donna le blond.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut être, parce que c'est la cinquième fois que tu fais le tour de l'étage en silence, plongé en pleine réflexion.

L'exorciste n'avait remarqué qu'il avait autant marché en si peu de temps. Réfléchir fait vraiment accélérer le temps.

- Alors ? insista le chinois.

- …

- …

- …

Leur conversation tournait toujours ainsi entre eux deux. C'en était flippant. Kanda mit tout de même fin à ce calme pesant.

- Lenalee Lee.

Bak exorbita ses yeux marrons. Personne, pas même Chan qui était secrètement amoureux de la fille, n'était au courant de la discussion qu'avaient eu Komui et le japonais. Le blond ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi l'adolescent cherchait à quitter cette solitude qu'il traînait comme des chaînes, en voulant voir à petit pipelette (insignifiante comparait à Lavi, tout de même).

- Lenalee ? Pourquoi donc ?

- Cela ne vous concerne point.

- …

- …

- …

- Tsss… Nous devons avoir une conversation. Komui est au courant, ajouta Yû.

- … Euh… Et bien, essais à la bibliothèque. Je crois qu'elle cherche des renseignements pour Arystar Krory qui voulait se renseigner sur… les poires, dit le chinois d'un ton qui montrait son incompréhension.

- Bien.

Bak attendit un merci, qui ne vint jamais, puisque Kanda reprit sa marche. Il soupira puis partit dans le sens opposé.

Krory n'était pas là. Seule Lenalee se tenait sur une échelle en équilibre et attrapé un petit volume. Yû s'avança lentement vers la fille qui descendait. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

- Oh ! Kanda ? On ne te voit pas souvent à la bibliothèque, sourit-elle.

Il posa ses yeux noirs sur elle, et garda le silence.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Eslie ?

- Vous allez arrêter votre fixation sur elle ? aboya-t-il.

- Tu voulais me parler, peut être ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- …

Toujours silencieux. Il ne savait que dire. Je t'aime ? Pourquoi ces mots faisaient monter la colère en lui ? Les yeux de l'adolescente, ses reflets violets, se posèrent sur le noir impénétrable de ceux de Kanda.

- Tsss… Non, je n'ai rien à dire, lâcha-t-il d'une voix dure en faisant demi-tour.

Lenalee fit une moue. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Elle se plaça devant lui, poings sur les hanches.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Tu es sourde ? J'ai dis que non, fit-il en la contournant.

- Je te connais Kanda !

Le japonais s'arrêta et fixa la porte qui l'appelait irrésistiblement.

- Je suis amoureux de toi.

Le visage de Lenalee se remplit d'étonnement, et sa bouche s'ouvrit. Kanda ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il se retourna pour lui faire face, tout en évitant son regard, et reprit la parole avant elle.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de parler. Je sais pertinemment que tu aimes Pousse de Soja…

Lenalee ferma la bouche. Une pointe de tristesse lui montait dans la gorge.

- Je voulais juste que tu sois au courant, dit-il toujours d'un ton neutre.

- Kanda, je…

- Garde ta pitié. Pousse de Soja pourra t'apporter bien des choses que moi je ne peux. Il en est mieux ainsi.

L'adolescent tourna le dos à la fille.

- Pourquoi tu me dis cela maintenant ?

- …

- C'est à cause de Lavi et Eslie ?

- Non.

- Eslie le sait ?

- … Oui, lâcha-t-il froidement.

Le ton n'échappa pas à Lee.

- Tu t'es disputé avec elle ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves en entendant son nom ?

- Et pourquoi tu réponds par d'autres questions ?

Un lourd silence s'installa. Kanda, sourcils fronçaient, cogna son pied dans un siège, puis se laissa tomber au sol. Son visage avait reprit son expression de pierre. Lenalee s'accroupit, et le regarda avec mélancolie.

- C'est faux. Je ne m'énerve pas… Et arrête de faire cette tête ?

- …

- …

- …

- … Quoi ?

- Tu m'aimes vraiment, Kanda ?

Kanda avait l'impression d'être un animal qui se faisait mordre par les mouches, sans pouvoir rien faire. Lenalee venait de le piquer au vif. Il venait de lui dire ! Pourquoi elle lui reposait la question ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il froidement. Tu n'aimes pas Pousse de Soja ?

- Si. Je l'aime éperdument. Mais…

- Alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Les deux adolescents posèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre. Lenalee prit la main du japonais. Il voulu l'enlever, mais ne bougea finalement pas.

- Tu es sur qu'il n'y a pas autre chose, Kanda ?

- … Que veux-tu dire ?

La bibliothèque retrouva son calme quelques minutes avant que Lenalee ne lâche enfin de fond sa pensée. Dires qui coupèrent le souffle de l'exorciste au visage de pierre…

Le réfectoire, comme à son habitude était plein. Jerry servait les membres de la Congrégation avec un sourire radieux. Au fond de la pièce, Lavi, Eslie et Allen mangeaient avec calme. Le vampire s'approcha et demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir avec eux. Les trois acquiescèrent.

- J'étais avec Lenalee à la bibliothèque, mais elle m'a dit d'aller manger. Elle nous rejoindra.

- Yû non plus n'est pas encore là, fit remarquer Eslie.

- C'n'est pas grave, lança Allen avec sourire.

- Allen, s'indigna la fille.

Walker ricana. Un homme s'approcha de la table.

- Seigneur Arystar, dit-il dents serraient. Vous êtes à ma place.

- Oh ! Quelqu'un à parlé ? fit Karwel.

- Ça doit être mon estomac, commenta Allen. Tu ne finis pas ta viande ?

- Walker ! s'écria Link. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit que c'était ma place ?

- Ce n'est pas mon job…

Le vampire s'excusa et se décala d'une place afin de laisser le Corbeau à côté du disciple de Cross. Link le remercia, s'assit et posa l'un des plats sur la table. Eslie observa un peu plus attentivement. Jamais, elle n'avait remarqué le menu de l'allemand. En même temps, elle partait dès qu'il rejoignait la table habituellement. Autant l'alimentation d'Allen ne l'étonnait plus, autant celui de Link ne manquait pas d'originalité. Une quinzaine de plats. Uniquement des pâtisseries. D'énormes gâteaux. L'allemand jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs.

- Walker. Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas manger aussi gras dès le matin.

L'interpellé en question reprit une bouché de cuisse de dinde, aussi grosse que celle d'un chien soit dit en passant, puis prit la peine de répondre. Où Jerry trouvait-il des bêtes pareilles ?

- Et vous autant de pâtisserie !

- Moi j'ai…

- Oui, oui, dix-neuf ans, coupa Allen.

Eslie les regarda avec un ricanement.

- A ce que j'ai compris, c'est de Luberier que vous tenez pareil « passion ».

L'allemand se retrouva étonné qu'elle lui parle sans complexe. Il hocha la tête et ajouta que le chef des Corbeaux avait également sortit un livre de recettes.

- Je comprends mieux, fit-elle. Ça explique beaucoup de chose.

Les quatre hommes restèrent silencieux. Ne comprenant pas, ils attendirent des explications. Une voix moqueuse coupa court à la conversation. L'homme aux cheveux verts, un plateau en main, lança un regard amusé aux exorcistes et à l'inspecteur. Link fronça les sourcils.

- Alors, Inspecteur Link ? On prend du bon temps en flirtant avec la donzelle ?

- Don… C'est qui la donzelle ? s'écria Karwel dégoûtée sous l'amusement de Lavi qui lui prit discrètement la main sous la table.

- Tokusa, dit simplement Howard pour le saluer.

Une autre personne souhaita le bonjour à la table. Malcolm Luberier, un large sourire sous sa petite moustache, inclina la tête. Les exorcistes affichèrent des faux sourires, puis l'anglais et le Corbeau aux cheveux verts prirent congé, plateaux en main. Eslie observa le pantalon de l'anglais et éclata de rire.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Link, vous avez le même pantalon ?

- Oui…

Elle eut un nouveau rire.

- Ces pantalons bouffants allemand, c'est pour pouvoir cacher vos grosses hanches en faite ! A force de bouffer autant de pâtisseries, ça vous retombe à ce niveau là !

Allen et Lavi pouffèrent de rire. Le blond marqua un air offusqué. Eslie, fière d'elle, accompagna le rire de ses compagnons.

- Je te prierais de rester polie ! Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se disent.

- Vous préfèreriez que je l'écrive, peut être ? Si vous avez des choses sur le cœur, n'hésitez pas. Je peux tout entendre.

Link la fixa lèvres serraient. Il décortiqua son visage et ouvrit la bouche.

- Je… je… euh…

- … Oui ?

Link chercha. Qu'est-ce qu'une adolescente pouvait prendre mal ? Il baissa les yeux sur le buste d'Eslie. Et si… ? Non. Et puis, ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes. L'homme ferma les yeux, et planta vigoureusement sa fourchette dans le gâteau à la crème. Il ne sortit donc pas le fond de sa pensée, ce qui amusa le groupe d'adolescent. Arystar, lui, afficha un sourire compatissant au blond et reporta son attention sur sa propre assiette.

- Eslie !

La fille se retourna. Johnny Gill courut vers elle, les yeux pétillants.

- Oui ?

- J'ai enfin terminé ta nouvelle tenue ! Le professeur de Timothy, Emilia, m'a aidé. Elle est parfaite pour toi. Même le commandant Reever en est sur ! Et on t'a également, enfin, mit au point un golem ! Tu n'en avais toujours pas, je me trompe ? Oh ! Lavi, le tien et celui de Kanda ont été reconstruit. Lorsque vous avez été séquestré par les Noés, ils n'y sont pas allés mollo en les détruisant.

- Pourquoi tout faire d'un coup ? s'étonna Karwel.

- A oui ! Pardon, j'ai oublié de vous le dire. Komui à une mission pour vous. Alors on en a profité pour tout faire en une fois. Lavi et Eslie, vous partez après qu'on vous ait donné le rapport de mission. Vous partirez avec le Maréchal Tiedoll…

- Il est rentré ! s'exclama l'adolescente plus heureuse que jamais.

- Oui, mais pour repartir de suite.

Gill marqua une pause.

- Il y aura une quatrième personne aussi.

- … ?

- Monsieur Luberier à convaincu l'Intendant Komui que les Corbeaux accompagnent les Maréchaux en misions.

- Dans quel but ? dit Allen.

- La protection il a dit.

- C'est plutôt pour approcher les Noés et ainsi entrevoir une nouvelle génialissime idée, ajouta Walker avec ironie. Cela mènera, comme les exorcistes de seconde génération, à plus de mort !

Howard Link garda le silence durant le reste de la conversation. Le repas se déroula dans le calme, et les deux exorcistes qui se préparaient pour le départ en mission suivirent le scientifique. Les autres prirent congé vers la salle d'entraînement.

Reever Wenhamm poussa un cri d'énervement et fit quelque pas pour s'apaiser. Quel horrible casse tête chinois ! Il avait beau faire des analyses, le peu de connaissances qu'il possédait sur la machine ne le faisait guère avancer. Il ne savait par où commencer, et ignorait même ce qu'il devait trouver concrètement. Un akuma inoffensif durant plusieurs années face à une jeune fille… Aucune Innocence trouvée sur les lieux qui aurait pu avoir un effet sur lui. Alors pourquoi ? Quel était son secret ?

- Pfffff…

Le scientifique s'assit sur le siège qui traînait dans la pièce. C'était une salle avec une table d'examen en son centre et une lampe ronde éclairant le squelette noir. Une ossature noire que Reever examinait tous les jours depuis son arrivée. Il avait fouillait dans tous les livres concernant les akumas à la bibliothèque regroupant la science de la Congrégation. Mais rien ne lui était apparut. C'était pourtant le meilleur scientifique de l'Ordre, sans compter Komui (malgré les apparences), ou Cross. Wenhamm posa ses coudes sur les genoux et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Réfléchis. Réfléchis. Réfléchis…

On frappa à la porte. Bookman entra. Reever se leva avec une lueur d'espoir.

- Bookman ! Je suis désolé de vous déranger. Vous devez avoir mieux à faire, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de votre savoir.

- C'est mon rôle d'apporter des réponses, dit-il simplement.

Les deux hommes se mirent à examiner une nouvelle fois la machine constituée de matière noire. Centimètre après centimètre. Elle était abîmée là où les Innocences des exorcistes l'avaient touché, mais rien d'autre. Rien sauf…

- Bookman ! Regardez !

Le vieillard regarda sur le crâne, au dessus du nom « Lola », le pentacle de l'akuma. Le pentacle !

- En effet, dit-il. Normalement, le symbole est plein. Ici, non.

Il approcha l'un de ses doigts et appuya. Il y eut une faible lumière et une pièce ronde se retrouva dans la main du bookman. La pièce en fer représentait le Ying et le Yang.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda le scientifique septique.

Bookman garda silence le temps de réfléchir. Cross lui avait déjà parlé de ce ci une fois. « Un des akumas dont je te parle possède une chose que les autres n'ont pas ». C'étaient les mots de Marian Cross.

- Il s'agit d'un akuma modifié, expliqua le vieil homme d'un ton neutre. Le seul à pouvoir modifier les akumas sur cette terre, et ce grâce à la magie, est le Maréchal Marian Cross.

- Vrai-Vraiment ? Cross ! C'est un de ses akumas ?

Bookman resta néanmoins pensif. « Une chose que les autres n'ont pas ». Qu'est-ce que Lola avait de particulier par rapport aux autres akumas modifiés ? Un rapport avec la jeune Eslie ? Et surtout…

- Ce symbole revient à Karwel, ajouta Bookman. C'était sa mère après tout.

- Bien.

Pourquoi Cross protégeait-il cette jeune fille ?


	27. Chapitre bonus : La route des sentiments

**Chapitre bonus :** _La route des sentiments ne conduit qu'à la mort._

« Je t'aime Eslie ! »

Cette phrase se répétait en boucle dans sa tête. La voix de Lavi cognant encore et toujours. Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Il avait pourtant bien vu l'évolution de cette scène. Il avait remarqué depuis le début que l'Héritier des Bookmen s'éloignait du chemin qu'ils devaient suivre. Alors pour quelles raisons, Bookman n'avait-il rien tenté pour empêcher cela d'avoir lieu ? Le vieil homme l'ignorait.

Bookman, assit dans l'un des coins sombres de la salle d'entraînement, pensait et pensait encore, immobile. Les yeux fermés, il voyait le visage innocent d'Eslie Karwel le fixer tristement et sans comprendre. Cette jeune adolescente… la détestait-il ? Peut être bien… Pourquoi donc ? Parce qu'elle lui avait prit le gamin… Parce qu'il avait perdu un autre disciple… Parce qu'il avait peur… peur que l'histoire se répète… Peut être un mélange. Panda n'aurait pas pensé que cette blessure resterait ouverte encore aujourd'hui.

- Tout est toujours de la faute des femmes…

Il lui arrivait de penser qu'il privait Lavi de sa vie d'adolescent. De ses amourettes de passages si futiles. Y avait-il un mal à cela ? Jusqu'ici aucun disciple n'avait baissé sa garde face à une femme. La règle première des bookmen avait été respectée par tous. Et toutefois, le jeune rouquin ne savait refouler ses émotions. « C'est trop dur ». Lavi le répétait de temps à autre. Les émotions. Le roux devait pourtant le savoir que c'était la fin de tout homme… Ou du moins, Bookman le savait.

Tout était fini. A son âge, Panda ne pouvait se permettre de trouver un autre disciple. Jamais il ne pourrait le former jusqu'au bout. Le temps s'en va… Le temps court sans n'attendre personne. Il fuit et fuit encore, comme pour éviter les hommes. A quatre-vingt huit ans, la Mort ne le laisserait achever son enseignement. Pourquoi fallait-il que le plus doué de ses élèves soit Lavi ? Bien d'autres auraient pu mériter le titre de « Bookman ». Mais c'est le gamin qui avait le plus progressé. Il avait presque achevé l'instruction ! Sombre crétin ! Il fallait que cette exorciste aux yeux bleus te mette le grappin dessus.

Lavi… c'était le plus qualifié à devenir le successeur de Bookman. Dés qu'il le vit, Panda savait que ce petit possédé un don du ciel, une mémoire fabuleuse qu'il suffisait de développer à son paroxysme. Et son regard pouvait décrypter le moindre détail. Il avait apprit deux fois plus vite que tous les autres. C'était aussi le gamin le plus insupportable qu'il eut vu. Mais également celui auquel il s'était le plus attaché…

Sa fierté en avait prit un coup. Il ne pourrait le pardonner. Bookman le savait. Lui non plus ne pouvait éradiquer totalement ses sentiments. Mais les maquiller, ça il le pouvait. Oui, il cachait son égoïsme, sa jalousie… Sa jalousie ? En effet. Il enviait Lavi. Sa beauté, sa mémoire, sa force… son Eslie. Comment pouvait-il en vouloir à cette fillette ? Elle était bien différente de Silvia. Silvia… Cela faisait longtemps que Bookman n'avait pensé à elle…

- Quel temps horrible !

- Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre Yanick ? siffla un petit homme approchant de la quarantaine.

- Mais Bookman ! Regard ce temps de chien ! En plus j'ai faim. Cela fait trois jours que l'on marche sans faire la moindre pause, je suis crévééééééééééé ! Tu sais que le manque de sommeil conduit à la folie ?

L'homme à queue de cheval laissa échapper un profond soupire, et lui envoya son pied en pleine figure au moment où son disciple se préparait à de nouveau ouvrir la bouche. Yanick était un garçon d'une vingtaine d'année, grand, des cheveux noirs à reflets rouges, et des yeux pourpres. Cela faisait trois ans à présent qu'il suivait Bookman. Il avait encore énormément de choses à apprendre, mais il se débrouillait.

- Faut que tu arrêtes de frapper les gens ainsi le vieux !

- Et que toi, que tu apprennes le contrôle de sois, jeunot !

Un nouveau soupire de l'homme. Il lâcha le jeune et se redressa. Une nouvelle guerre les attendait. Et ils leur devaient également faire attention aux êtres démoniaques qui pouvaient surgir. Même si les exorcistes devaient se charger d'eux, ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour ne pas se méfier des akumas.

Néanmoins, le gosse avait raison. Il pleuvait à torrent. Il n'était pas censé faire ensoleiller et chaud en Italie ? Dommage. Leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sol boueux, et la terres ramollit nécessité un effort à chacun de leur pas. L'air froid s'incrustait sur la moindre cellule de leur visage, et le paysage semblait s'assombrir de minute en minute. Ils continuèrent cependant leur voyage, croisant un étranger qui ne se retourna pas. Les kilomètres se creusés, mais le temps ne changeait guère. L'armoire à glace de vingt ans suivait sans un mot. Bookman, lui, continuait à lui expliquer l'Histoire, et les choses qu'il devait savoir. Yanick aimait apprendre. Il n'aurait jamais put assez remercier cet homme de l'avoir sortit de sa minable ruelle. Lui qui ne savait que peu de choses, il pouvait enfin en savoir plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Il pouvait connaître les secrets que tout humain normal ignorait. Yanick devait tout à Bookman. Tout… A chacun des mots de son maître, ses yeux s'emplissaient d'intérêt et de joie. C'était comme écouter un être cher vous conter une histoire avant de dormir. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. L'homme n'arrivait à suivre les paroles du bookman. Sa tête tournait et le froid lui pénétrait la moelle. L'un de ses pieds sentit ses forces l'abandonner et il se rattrapa de tomber. L'homme aux yeux peints de noirs s'arrêta et se tourna interrogateur vers son disciple.

- Ça ne va pas gamin ?

- Si, si… ça va. Je suis un peu dans la lune… Rien de grave…

Bookman l'aida à se remettre droit. Le gosse n'allait pas bien. Il devait avoir attrapé froid.

- Il nous faut atteindre la ville avant ce soir et te porter des soins.

- Je vais bien, insista-t-il avec sourire.

Bookman le fixa, puis ils se remirent en route. Heureusement pour eux, la ville n'était pas très loin et ils l'atteignirent avant la tombé de la nuit. D'un autre côté, allez savoir s'il faisait nuit ou non par un temps pareil… Il s'agissait d'une petite cité en pierres claires assombrit par le temps. Peu de monde était de sortit. C'était un comble pour un jour de marché. Les boutiques allaient fermer d'ici quelques heures. Des gamins d'une dizaine d'années couraient, sacs en mains, afin de rentrer chez eux. De petits vieux avec leurs parapluies, finissaient les derniers achats. Et certains vendeurs affichaient une mauvaise mine en comptant les récoltes d'argents de la journée.

- Book… Bookman, je…

Le petit homme fit un demi-tour vers Yanick, qui s'écrasa au sol. Il se précipita vers lui. La pluie s'écrasant sur leurs visages.

- Yanick ! Tu m'entends ? Yanick !

Les italiens encore dehors passaient en jetant un d'œil, mais personne ne s'arrêta pour leur venir en aide. Aucun ne posa les yeux sur le visage du petit homme, de peur de croiser son regard. Le bookman leur lança d'ailleurs un sombre regard puis reposa son attention sur le garçon aux yeux pourpres qui haleté. Il fouilla rapidement dans l'une de ses sacoches, et en sortit un minuscule flacon. Il l'ouvrit et en fit glisser quelques gouttes dans la gorge de Yanick.

- C'était… quoi ?

- Une liqueur extraite d'un mélange de plantes. Très compliqué et longue à réaliser.

- Plantes Médicinales ? demanda-t-il sous l'approbation de Bookman. J'ai toujours souhaité apprendre leurs secrets…

- Quand tu seras de nouveau sur pied… En attendant, il faut que j'arrive à te sortir de cette rue, marmonnât-il.

- Comme à chaque fois, ricana le jeune.

L'homme passa son épaule sous le bras de son apprenti bookman, et tenta en vain, de le relever. Une personne s'accroupit en face d'eux. C'était une belle femme blonde avec des yeux verts, élancée, et habillée d'une robe rouge et violette. Sa douce voix porta aux oreilles des deux hommes. Yanick ne comprit pas, mais Bookman pour qui les langues n'avaient quasiment plus de secret, écouta avec attention la jeune italienne.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? J'ai une petite échoppe si besoin, avec une chambre.

- Volontiers…

Yanick était allongé sur un modeste matelas, une couverture marron posée sur lui. Son visage était rougit par la fièvre, et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus haletante. Il fallait un certain temps pour que la liqueur fasse effet. La jeune femme posa un linge humide sur son front. Bookman la remercia. Quelques minutes suffirent à emporter l'Héritier des Bookmen dans un profond sommeil. Le gamin en avait bien besoin.

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Je n'ai pas de nom. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Bookman. Lui, c'est Yanick.

- Moi c'est Silvia, ajouta-t-elle avec un charmant sourire. Désirez-vous manger quelque chose ?

- Avec plaisir.

La femme sortit, laissant les deux hommes dans la petite salle. Yanick se mit à parler dans son sommeil. Tel un jeune enfant ayant peur de se faire gronder, il répéta encore et encore la même phrase : « Pardon… Pardon Bookman… Je suis désolé d'être si faible… Pardon… ». L'homme aux yeux maquillés d'encre posa la main sur celle de grand garçon.

- Ne t'en fais pas… Personne ne peut t'en vouloir de tomber malade, gamin.

Yanick afficha un léger sourire derrière son masque de fièvre. Silvia revint avec un plateau sur lequel reposait un grand bol de pâte avec une sauce au pistou, puis repartit de nouveau. L'homme mangea en silence, puis sortit ses écris. La lueur du couloir l'appelait cependant. Il sortit et descendit les escaliers jusqu'à se retrouver dans une boutique de petite taille. Il parcouru les rayons, puis s'arrêta devant un énorme livre.

- Les plus grands mystères de notre monde, murmura Silvia.

- Je pense avoir réponse à la plupart, sourit l'homme.

- Vraiment ? Vous aimez les énigmes ?

- Non. C'est justement pour cela que je trouve les réponses, rit-il.

La femme prit l'ouvrage et l'ouvrit sur l'une des pages. Bookman, intrigué, s'installa près d'elle. Il lut les lignes, répondit à des questions sans importances, s'amusa à l'impressionner de par ses connaissances dans toutes les matières. Ils s'amusaient. Bookman récitait son savoir, Silvia l'écoutait passionnée. Et il en fut ainsi tous les soirs. Les deux adultes faisaient de plus en plus connaissance, et se rapprochaient. Yanick se sentait un peu mieux de jours en jours, mais à peine se levait-il, qu'il s'écroulait de nouveau. L'hospitalité de l'italienne se prolongeait donc.

Le jeune bookman tomba de nouveau au sol sous le regard triste de son maître qui le rallongea.

- Tu dois te reposer Yanick…

- Cela fait des jours que ça dure ! J'en ai assez ! Je me sens… tellement… J'ai l'impression d'être un fardeau, Bookman.

- Va à ton rythme gamin…

L'italienne entra avec un large sourire en déposant le plateau de nourriture, comme tous les soirs. Les bookmen l'en remercièrent, puis elle sortit. Yanick posa les yeux sur l'homme plus âgé qui continuait à fixer la porte vide, sans bouger, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il lui tendit un bol amusé, et tous deux se mirent à manger.

- …

- … Qu'y a-t-il Yanick pour que tu souries ainsi ?

- Bookman… Vous n'auriez pas un faible pour Silvia ?

- Abruti ! rougit-il en évitant se s'étouffer avec les pâtes qui se préparait à avaler.

Le gamin le regarda avec un sourcil levé, un rictus aux lèvres et les bras croisés. Bookman tourna la tête en fourrant une nouvelle bouché de pâtes dans sa bouche. Après quelques minutes, il reprit la parole.

- C'est bien possible, murmurât-il sous le regard amusé de son disciple.

- Je pense qu'elle aussi…

- Ne dis pas de sottise… Jamais elle n'aimerait un nain comme moi…

Et pourtant, Yanick ne s'était pas trompé. Debout devant la fenêtre de la chambre, trois jours plus tard, il surprit son maître déposer un timide baisé sur les lèvres de Silvia. Il avait remarqué les joues gênées de l'italienne. Et enfin, il les avait vus renouveler leur étreinte et embrassade.

- Ne jamais dire jamais grand père…

Yanick eut un soudain haut le cœur et courut juste dans la salle d'eau. Il se pencha au dessus de l'évier et laissa sortir ce qui lui remontait dans la gorge. Quelques toux après, il essuya les filets humides qui lui dégoulinaient de la bouche. La couleur qui se trouva dans le lavabo stoppa son geste. C'était de pire en pire… Il ouvrit le robinet et laissa disparaître les crachas de sang dans la tuyauterie. Doucement, le bookman leva la tête vers le miroir qui lui renvoyait son image. Son visage se creusé et ses cernes ne faisaient que grandir. Il repartit se coucher. Jusqu'au retour de Bookman, où il lui expliqua que son état se dégradait.

Les jours continuaient à défiler. Bookman était sortit, et Silvia prépara le repas. Yanick descendit tant bien que mal dans le silence. Depuis peu, il ne faisait plus confiance à la jeune italienne. Pourquoi ? Allez savoir. Lui-même l'ignorait. Mais son intuition s'avoua juste. Alors qu'elle se tenait debout devant la cuisinière, elle murmura dans le silence de la salle.

- Ils sont à points…

Elle ne parlait cependant pas de ce qu'elle préparait. Ça Yanick le savait, en particulier grâce au regard qu'elle lui lança en s'apercevant de sa présence.

Bookman marcha. Rien de tel pour se détendre. Il faisait sombre, mais l'air était lourd. Il esquiva de peu deux hommes dans lesquels il faillit rentrer, et manqua de se casser la figure. L'un d'eux le rattrapa à la volé. Il était de grande taille, des cheveux bouclés, une barbe et des yeux sombres las.

- Ça va, monsieur ?

- Oui merci… exorcistes, dit-il en remarquant leurs tenues et la croix de Rosaire sur leurs poitrines.

- Oh ! Mais vous êtes Bookman ? dit l'un. Je me présente Aaron Titus. Le Grand Intendant m'a déjà parlé de vous et ne cesse de répéter que vous êtes le meilleur pour trouver n'importe quel renseignement.

- Vous m'en voyez flatté. Pour quoi êtes-vous ici ?

- Un akuma semble roder, et faire des victimes. Cela fait plusieurs jours pourtant que l'on est là, et nous n'avons rien vu. C'est étrange. D'après nos dires, des gens, généralement voyageurs étrangers, disparaissent.

- … Oui, souffla Bookman sur le même ton que l'exorciste.

Courir. C'est tout ce que Yanick avait en tête. Et trouver Bookman. Fuir cette furie qui détruisait tout sur son passage. Ses jambes le portaient à peine et sa tête tournée, mais l'adrénaline l'aidait à continuer d'avancer. Il courut, courut, courut toujours. Les bâtiments dans son dos laissaient échapper des bruits sourds, et les coups de Silvia devaient y être pour quelque chose. Puis finalement, se fut le silence. La créature qui le suivait s'arrêta, la proie qu'elle traquait à petit feu depuis quelques jours allait enfin finir dans son estomac, et son disciple le rejoindrait ensuite.

Cet akuma était drôlement coriace. Le coéquipier d'Aaron était étendu au sol, sans vie. Yanick également était allongé par terre dans les bras de Bookman. Le gamin crachait de plus en plus de sang. Quel était ce mal, bon sang ? Cette monstruosité en avait profité pour le rendre plus mal qu'il ne l'était. Yanick qui en plus se jetait comme un morfale sur la nourriture… Le peu que mangé Bookman devait l'avoir sauvé de cet état.

Aaron se retrouva projeté en l'air et s'écrasa contre l'un des murs. L'akuma, une belle femme mélangée à un corps hideux, une sorte de succube, s'avança alors vers les bookmen. Bookman n'eut d'autres choix que d'engager le combat contre lui, gagnant du temps pour qu'Aaron Titus se replace sur ses jambes. L'homme arrivait tant bien que mal à se défendre face à la créature grâce à ses arts martiaux. Mais que pouvait bien faire un homme sans Innocence fasse à un akuma ?

- Alors ! Tu ne fais rien ? Tu es tellement minable Bookman ! Tu ne fais que parer ou esquiver. Tu n'es donc pas capable de me frapper ? Pourquoi ?... Oh ! Tu es amoureux de moi peut être ! ricana-t-elle avant de l'envoyer au sol.

Bookman, poings serraient, ne bougea pas. Oui. Il n'arrivait à la frapper. Pourquoi ? Car le visage de la créature était encore celui de Silvia. Sa voix était toujours la même. Cette femme… cette femme qu'il avait aimé, et à qui il avait dit qu'il allait laisser tomber le titre de Bookman… pour elle. Cette même femme qui essayait de le tuer. Il n'avait pas écouté Yanick, jamais. Ni sous la pluie où il voulait s'arrêter. Peut être ne serait-il alors tombé malade. Ni lorsqu'il lui avait dit de se méfier de Silvia, qu'une essence étrange se dégageait d'elle. Et maintenant, ce gamin, qu'il considérait comme un ami, voir un fils, agonisait lentement.

Bookman serra encore plus ses poings. Il se prépara à se relever, mais l'akuma lui envoya un coup en plein estomac, et ricana. Silvia fit apparaître une grande lame.

- Je vais te dépecer et tu me serviras de repas… Bookman, dit-elle de sa voix charmante.

Il leva difficilement la tête vers elle, posant une dernière fois son regard dans le sien.

- Adieux… Mon amour.

La lame s'abattit. Le son de la chaire, des muscles se rompant sous le choc. Silvia poussa un cri de mécontentement. Sous le regard du grand père, une dernière fois, Yanick cracha du sang, l'arme de l'akuma fermement planté sous son thorax. Le liquide rouge qui se dégageait de la plaie se vidait de plus en plus.

- Abruti de gamin ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? hurla Bookman, les larmes aux yeux.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui. Son visage si fatigué, affichait un splendide sourire.

- Je me rends utile, souffla-t-il. C'est fou ce que j'ai pu être un fardeau, grand père. Vous m'avez tout donné. Et moi en contre partie ? Dites moi ce que j'ai donné ?

- Tu n'as jamais été un fardeau, Yanick…

- Arrêtez… C'est ainsi depuis ma naissance… Mes parents m'ont largué car je n'étais pas voulu.

- …

- Vous savez ce que je pense ? Les sentiments sont une belle perte de temps… Mais jamais je n'ai été plus heureux qu'en étant avec vous… Bookman. J'espère que vous trouverez le disciple que vous cherchez…

- La ferme, dit Silvia en poussant le garçon.

Elle fut prit cependant d'un horrible mal de tête, les sons s'amplifiant sans fins. L'akuma disparut dans une explosion, et les bookmen virent Aaron bras tendu. L'exorciste tomba à genoux sous la douleur de son Innocence. Il s'en remettrait, et combattrait encore quelques années. Mais aujourd'hui, ce combat été fini.

Bookman rampa jusqu'à Yanick. Il sortit un flacon rond, mais le garçon stoppa son action.

- Ça ne sert à rien, sourit-il. Je me meurs depuis plusieurs semaines, Bookman. Et là, elle m'a porté le coup fatal…

- Ne dis pas…

- S'il vous plait…

- … Bien. Je resterais avec toi jusqu'à la fin, sourit-il tristement.

Yanick lui rendit son sourire. Ce serait fini dans quelques minutes, alors il voulait livrer son cœur.

- Bookman, merci pour tous ce que vous m'avez enseigné. Merci pour m'avoir recueillit. Vous avez été le père que je n'ai jamais eu. Désolé de ne pas avoir toujours agit tel qu'il le fallait… Je vous aime Bookman… plus que tout.

- …

- Je vous attendrais… jusqu'au moment… venu…

Et il y eut d'autres disciples. Aucuns ne termina l'apprentissage. Ce fut toujours un moment dur. Mais à la mort de Yanick, une règle guida les pas de Bookman : « Ne pas éprouver de sentiment ». La mort des autres fut alors triste, certes. Mais refouler ses sentiments vient à en perdre une partie… Et il y eut Lavi. Le plus prétentieux, le plus bavard, le plus moqueur, le plus irresponsable… et le plus doué de tous. C'était également le gamin avec lequel il avait passé le plus de temps, et avec qui, il s'était le plus attaché.

Une larme glissa lentement jusqu'à son menton. Il l'avait perdu. Un autre fils. Un bookman. Une partie de soi. Il ne voulait pas qu'il fasse la même erreur que lui, qu'il s'égare en sortant du chemin pour une femme. Pourtant Eslie n'était pas un akuma… Ses sentiments étaient-ils élevés ? Jusqu'où ? Si elle venait à mourir, la suivrait-il par de-là la mort ? Alors il le perdrait pour toujours. Il revivrait la perte de Yanick, avec une tristesse mille fois supérieure. Alors pourquoi ne profitait-il pas des moments qu'ils pouvaient encore partager ? Pourquoi Bookman préférait couper tous les liens maintenant ? Car il y aurait moins à regretter. Car la douleur serait plus faible. Car en vivant comme s'il était déjà mort, Lavi ne pourrait plus le faire souffrir davantage. Cependant, malgré le faite que Bookman ait coupé les ponds, son cœur se trouvait rongé comme jamais. Il espérait que cela ne durerait pas. Lavi était le dernier fil le reliant aux sentiments. En le coupant, il serait alors ce qu'il souhaite depuis des années. Une personne sans sentiments, ne pouvant alors souffrir…


	28. Chapitre 25 : Il est dur de trouver

**Chapitre 25 :** _Il est dur de trouver les secrets des ténèbres_

Il était là, parmi d'autres. L'adolescent regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Yû leva les yeux au ciel, puis les reposa sur les êtres en face de lui. Les ténèbres étaient partout. Aussi bien dans les êtres, que dans l'atmosphère. Le Comte, Tyki Mikk, Road Kamelot… Les trois se tenaient debout à quelques mètres de lui. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait rien faire. Le regard d'Eslie avait été clair. Elle les suppliait de ne rien tenter. L'adolescente aux mèches blanches se tenait face au Comte, dont le bout l'épée quittait le sol. Elle avait choisi son destin. Kanda serra les poings. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas insisté ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé Eslie prendre cette décision ? Il entendit les plaintes de ses camarades à côté de lui. Eux non plus ne faisaient rien. Pousse de Soja fixait le Comte Millénaire avec une haine plus forte que jamais. Il se retenait d'activer son Innocence. Kanda ferma les yeux. Heureusement qu'il avait dit au petit voleur de soba de rentrer dans la Congrégation. Il n'aurait pu accepter ce qu'il se déroulait. Le japonais n'osait même pas imaginer comme on allait lui apprendre la nouvelle… Eslie ne reviendrait pas. Tout cela était la faute de l'autre Baka Usagi. C'était par sa faute qu'Eslie avait prit cette décision. C'est lui, qui l'avait poussé dans les ténèbres. Ces ténèbres qui engloutissaient l'adolescente. Pourquoi… Lavi… ? Yû serra encore plus les paupières. Cet abruti, il allait lui casser la figure. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Il rouvrit les yeux, une larme perlant doucement. Kanda assista à la disparition de son amie… se disant que lui aussi avait sa par de responsabilité…

* * *

><p>Eslie, cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, déambula dans le couloir, accompagnée de son golem. Comme à chacun, il avait sa propre forme. La machine ailée était ovale, et possédait trois petites pattes. Une sorte… d'œil sur pattes. Mais ce n'était pas l'unique nouveauté. En effet, l'exorciste était vêtue de sa nouvelle tenue. Elle avait un haut court aux couleurs habituelles, noire et argent, sous lequel se dessinait un dessous gris. Ses hanches étaient cachées par un short court, taille basse. Enfin, Eslie portait des bottes montantes jusqu'aux genoux, et des mitaines noires jusqu'aux coudes… Sans oublier un anneau sur le lobe de son oreille droite. Bak, génie en développement de moyens de communication, l'avait confectionné. Cependant, son utilisation allait attendre. La mission était repoussée, le Maréchal Tiedoll n'étant pas encore arrivé, contrairement à ce qu'on leur avait dit. Karwel avait donc décidé de marcher dans la Congrégation, pendant que Lavi faisait arranger sa tenue. Sans trop se soucier de ce qui se trouvait devant elle, l'adolescente progressait, passant devant les portes des différentes chambres. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une forme se détacha de l'obscurité, qu'Eslie ralentit le pas.<p>

Kanda resta assit à même le sol durant un long moment. Lenalee avait quitté la pièce depuis un certain temps déjà. Cette pièce, où il venait de faire sa déclaration… L'adolescent lâcha un claquement de langue. Depuis le début, il savait que la chinoise le rejetterait. D'ailleurs, cela ne le gênait guerre plus que ça.

- Merde…, murmura-t-il.

Non. Ce n'était pas à cause de cela que son poing se serrait à sans couper la circulation sanguine. Ce n'était pas à cause de cela que ses mâchoires tremblaient sous leurs pressions. Ce n'était pas cause de cela qu'il se retenait de hurler sa douleur à sans détruire les cordes vocales… Non, ce n'était point pour cela. Ce qui l'énervait ? Les paroles de Lenalee, lorsqu'elle lui avait prit la main. Ces mots qui ne cessaient de lui tourner dans la tête…

_« Tu m'aimes vraiment, Kanda ? »_

_« Tu es sur qu'il n'y a pas autre chose, Kanda ? »_

Il se leva, puis quitta la bibliothèque. Lenalee s'était expliquée, voyant que le japonais ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Oui, elle l'avait dit. Et Kanda n'avait rien ajouté. Il n'avait rien trouvé à dire, car il n'y avait rien à dire. Tout avait été dit. Et c'était cela, qui irritait le kendora. Plus il y repensait, plus il se disait que la chinoise avait raison. Ça expliquait tout… Pourquoi ? De quel droit les choses devaient-elles se dérouler ainsi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que Lenalee ait raison ? La vie était tellement compliquée…

- Il a fallut que tu ouvres ta bouche…

Yû monta les escaliers, laissant les autres se pousser de son chemin. Visage froid, il avança, gravissant les différents étages.

- Il a fallut que tu me faces prendre conscience que…

L'exorciste marqua un temps d'arrêt, pour finalement reprendre le chemin de sa chambre.

Eslie fronça les sourcils. Lèvres serraient, elle s'avança vers l'homme au visage sombre en face d'elle. Les yeux noirs du vieil homme se posèrent sur l'adolescente, qui s'arrêta devant lui. Karwel ouvrit la bouche, ne savant exactement ce qu'elle souhaitait dire. Voyant les difficultés de la jeune fille, Bookman prit la parole.

- Eslie, la salua-t-il. Tu désirais me parler ?

Elle le regarda étonnée. Lui qui, à chaque fois qu'il croisait la jeune fille, affichait un regard froid et inhumain, lui adressait la parole sans hésitation. Elle se racla la gorge, et commença maladroitement.

- Je… Avez-vous un problème quelconque vis-à-vis de moi ?

- Rassure-toi. Je n'ai rien à te reprocher, dit-il simplement en poursuivant son chemin.

Eslie fit un demi tour sur elle-même, dents serraient.

- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'en ai !

- …

- J'aime que l'on me regarde lorsque je parle à quelqu'un ! Vous ne faites pas exception !

Bookman eut un rictus, puis se tourna vers l'exorciste. L'air froid et méprisant qu'il adopta ne déstabilisa pas Karwel pour autant. Il laissa place à un léger soupire, et s'avança d'un pas.

- Que Kogan…

- Appelez-le par le prénom qu'il a choisit…

- … Que, Lavi, s'éloigne du droit chemin, ne concerne que lui. Tu as participé à sa décision, involontairement. Il n'y a donc, aucunes raisons d'avoir de reproches envers toi. Mais, il est vrai que je n'arrive pas à pardonner qu'un, autre, héritier ne me sois enlevé. C'est injuste, certes. Mais le fait est là. Je t'en veux bel et bien.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas revenir sur votre décision ? Lavi aime le fait d'être bookman ! On le voit bien ! De quel droit le lui retirer parce qu'il apprend à vivre la vie que tout homme serait en droit d'avoir ?

- Car, Lavi n'était pas tout homme. C'était un bookman. Et ceci implique des sacrifices…

- Les émotions ! lâcha Eslie avec une sorte de dégoût.

- Lavi ne sera plus en retrait de l'histoire. Il n'est plus neutre, Eslie.

- Mais pourquoi vous agissez… ? Pourquoi rompre tout lien avec lui ? C'est si injuste, souffla-t-elle.

- Ce serait trop long à expliquer, dit-il simplement en baissant la tête.

- J'ai tout mon temps !

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils. Lorsqu'il s'agissait du rouquin, l'adolescente gagnait en assurance. Elle le défendait. Bookman rigola au fond de lui. Cette écervelée parlait comme si l'amour éternel existait. Ce n'était qu'une amourette passagère. La passion ne dure pas. Les sentiments s'amenuisent avec le temps. Et pourtant, Karwel discourait comme si le temps n'aurait jamais d'emprise sur leur « couple ». Voulait-elle vraiment avoir l'explication de Bookman ? Elle risquait de vite retomber sur terre…

- L'amour est un piège, marmonna-t-il d'un ton neutre. Un leurre qui détruit l'homme petit à petit, le détournant de ce qu'il est vraiment. Ce sentiment répugnant, créé une illusion autour soi. Un monde parfait qui progressivement deviendra son aliénation. Car la perfection n'existe pas. On ne peut être que rattrapé par la réalité. Et cela se fait généralement avec brutalité. L'amour se battit sur mensonge, isolement, jalousie, vanité… On y est entraîné sans aucun moyen de secoure. On s'y enfonce pour n'atteindre, à la fin, que désespoir, déception, malheur. On fini toujours par y perdre quelque chose…

Eslie écouta sans un mot le long de son raisonnement. Cependant, elle finie par interrompre le vieillard.

- Comment pouvez-vous juger cela ainsi ? Tous ne finissent pas comme cela ! De quel droit vous permettez-vous de me dire, que Lavi et moi sommes en train de nous construire une illusion ? Mon amour pour lui n'est pas faux ! Ce n'est pas une illusion ! Et après tout, que connaissez-vous de l'amour, vous, un bookman ?

Le visage du vieux Panda s'assombrit, chose qu'Eslie remarqua. Elle avait honte quelque part, car blesser le vieil historien lui faisait plaisir. L'adolescente poursuivit alors sa lancée.

- Oh ! Ai-je touché une corde sensible ? Vous avez déjà était amoureux peut-être ? Vous jugez Lavi alors que vous-même vous ne respectez pas vos principes ! Le sait-il au moins ?

- Les choses sont bien différentes…

- Vous êtes écoeurant, lâcha-t-elle. En faite, vous avez peur que Lavi réussisse là où vous avez échoué ! Vous avez peur qu'en se rapprochant de moi, il ne s'éloigne de vous ! Ou peut être avez-vous peur qu'il ne finisse par devenir comme vous ! Aigrit, arrogant, froid…

- Il suffit, dit-il entre ses dents.

- Alors quoi ? Pourquoi vouloir écarter ainsi Lavi de moi ? De quoi avez-vous peur exactement ?

- … De toi.

Eslie le fixa. Elle l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Elle voulait le faire souffrir, autant qu'il avait fait souffrir Lavi. Est-ce un sentiment normal ? Normal, peut être pas. Toutefois, c'était un côté de sa personnalité, et ce depuis toujours. Blesser le rouquin, c'était également la blesser. Et quiconque la blesser avait droit à des mots offensants, à sa froideur, son mépris, sa haine des hommes. Mais là, l'adolescente ne savait que répondre.

- J'ai peur de vous autres, femmes, qui se rapprochez des hommes pour les détruire de l'intérieur. Vous, et vos méthodes infectes… Vous parlez d'amour. Vous nous soutirez tout ce dont vous avez besoin, et ensuite…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda sinistrement la jeune fille.

- J'ai… Cela ne te concerne pas…, dit-il finalement avant de tourner les talons. L'amour détruit les gens…

- J'ignore ce que vous avez vécu. Mais juger qu'il arrivera la même chose à Lavi est injuste. C'est injuste pour moi. Je ne suis pas la femme que vous avez connue. Et il est encore plus injuste de renier Lavi pour cela.

Le vieil homme resta immobile, face à l'obscurité. Eslie patienta quelques minutes, puis soupira avant de tourner les talons dans le sens opposé. Bookman posa l'une de ses mains sur la poche de son bas, sentant le poids du médaillon. Le moment était mal choisi. Mais ceci ne lui appartenait guère. Il se retourna vers l'adolescente aux mèches argentées.

Eslie entendit l'historien faire demi tour, mais elle ne se retourna pas pour autant. La silhouette qui avait surgi de l'ombre captait toute son attention. Sa présence arracha un sourire à Karwel.

- Yû !

Le kendora vit la fille s'avancer vers lui. Glacial, il se contenta de lever les yeux vers elle. Son regard étonna la jeune fille.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle inquiète. Tu es tout pâle.

Le japonais repoussa la main qui s'approcha de lui. Non, ça n'allait pas. Il tourna ses prunelles ténébreuses vers elle, puis passa son chemin, sans le moindre mot. Panda se contenta d'observer l'exorciste le dépasser, visage impassible. Karwel lui emboîta le pas.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Le garçon ne répondit toujours pas. Bookman, suspicieux, suivit les apôtres de Dieu. Le médaillon toujours dans sa poche, il fixa Eslie qui attrapa doucement le bras du kendora. Kanda l'en empêcha d'un mouvement d'épaule.

- Yû…, commença-t-elle soucieuse.

- Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler ainsi, répliqua-t-il d'un ton froid sans le moindre regard.

Désemparée, Karwel le regarda s'éloigner en silence.

- Yû, dit la voix joyeuse de Lavi qui arrivait devant lui.

- Dégage, Baka Usagi, lâcha-t-il en poussant le roux.

Kanda gravit les étages jusqu'à celui qui comportait sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, pénétra dans la sombre pièce, et referma l'ouverture dans un claquement. Il s'assit sur le mince matelas posait sur le sommier de son lit, doigts fermement croisés. Son regard noir, plein de haine et de détresse, se posa sur le sablier en or qui meublait la pièce. Le lotus en son sein perdait ses pétales. Une à une. Telle la vie qui s'échappe peu à peu. Comme ce symbole sur sa poitrine, prenant de plus en plus de place à chacune de ses régénérations. Ce lotus, cette illusion qui le poursuit telle une ombre menaçante.

- Et merde !

Ses doigts se crispèrent, le sang accumulé en leurs bouts leur donnant une couleur violacée. Sourcils froncés, dents serrées, le kendora contenait avec difficulté la rage qui bouillonnait en lui. Le visage affligé d'Eslie… Sa main réconfortante se posant sur sa peau… Le saphir de ses yeux essayant de décrypter les ténèbres avec qui il luttait… Ces yeux… lui reflétant les paroles de la sœur de l'Intendant.

_« Tu es sur qu'il n'y a pas autre chose, Kanda ? »_

- Tais-toi !

_« Tu es sur… »_

- Ça suffit…

_« … autre chose… »_

- Arrête !

_« …Eslie…»_

- LA FERME !

Kanda plaqua les mains sur ses tempes, hurlant de rage. La voix de Lenalee ne le lâchait pas. Elle était là, dans son crâne, raisonnante. Il s'allongea sur les couvertures, recroquevillé, cherchant à faire taire cette voix. Sa raison était perdue dans des profondeurs abyssales. Le japonais avait beau faire le vide, l'exorciste aux cheveux verts était encore et toujours là.

_« Tu es sur qu'il n'y a pas autre chose, Kanda ? »_

_« …Que veux-tu dire ? »_

_« La raison de ta colère… On te parle d'Eslie, tu t'énerves… On te parle de tes sentiments, tu t'énerves… Tu me dis que tu m'aimes, la colère t'envahie… Kanda, quelque chose ne va pas…Tu ne serais pas… »_

- Tais… toi, articula-t-il dans un murmure. Je ne peux pas… Je ne dois pas… Il ne le faut surtout pas…

La voix ne devint plus qu'un bruit de fond incompréhensible. La suite, il la connaissait. Il ne souhaitait pas l'entendre encore. Il ne voulait pas éprouver une nouvelle fois, ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là.

Les muscles du japonais de détendirent, et l'adrénaline retomba lentement. La fatigue le gagna, ainsi que le sommeil.

Eslie aida Lavi à se relever, qui chercha le regard de son Grand-père toujours présent. Bookman détourna les yeux, il en fit donc de même. Sommet du crâne douloureux, le rouquin regarda contre quelle porte il s'était cogné la tête. C'était ouvert.

- Attend…

- Qu'y a-t-il, Lavi ?

- C'est la chambre du Maréchal Cross, répondit-il intrigué.

Eslie regarda son petit ami, sourcils froncés. Komui avait déjà prononcé ce nom. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention, mais cela lui disait quelque chose. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle le connaisse ? Où l'avait-elle déjà entendu ? Il y avait plusieurs années. Ce nom appartenait à son passé. Mais pourquoi ?

- Lavi, interpella-t-elle. Qui est le Maréchal Cross ?

Bookman tourna la tête vers les deux adolescents, un main agrippée à la poche contenant le pendentif de Lola.

- Marian Cross. C'est le maître d'Allen, mais évite de lui en parler, rigola le borgne. C'est un homme qui ne vit que de femmes et d'alcool, et laisse aux autres le soin de régler ses dettes. Apparemment, c'est un homme particulier. Il évite la Congrégation. Voilà plusieurs années qu'il n'y a plus mit les pieds, et on ignore où il se trouve exactement. Toutefois, il semble qui ait un lien avec le Quatorzième. On ne sait pas lequel exactement.

Le vieux Panda tourna la tête. Lui savait des choses. Doucement, il sortit le pendentif, se préparant à le donner à Karwel. Mais celle-ci avait déjà passé le pas de la porte, sous la stupéfaction de Lavi. Elle s'avança lentement, regardant avec méfiance la pièce. Une faible lueur y entrait, par de grands vitraux, sous lesquels se trouvait une haute armoire. Devant, il y avait une table basse, richement ornée. Sur le côté, un lit en baldaquin meublait la pièce. Des bouteilles jonchaient le sol, et de nombreuses toiles d'araignées laissaient planer le faite, que l'occupant de la chambre n'était pas venu depuis des lustres.

Lavi emboîta le pas de l'adolescente, suivit de loin par le bookman. Entrer dans cette chambre était une première pour tout le monde, et même un privilège. Le style de la chambre en disait long sur le personnage. Il y avait une forte odeur de poussière et de renfermée, mais un autre parfum régnait entre ces murs. Un arôme familier à Eslie. Elle s'approcha de la table basse, sur laquelle reposaient une bouteille entamée, un verre, et un cendrier. L'adolescente posa le bout de ses doigts sur le rebord du meuble, et huma la faible odeur des mégots de cigarettes.

† † † † †

Des cheveux longs, couleur feu… Un demi masque blanc… Un large chapeau…

_« Je me nomme Marian Cross »_

Un long manteau noir… Des bordures en or… La Croix de Rosaire…

_« Je suis un exorciste… » _

Une forme ronde, dorée, volant à sa droite… La fumée d'une cigarette entamée… Une voix grave…

_« … comme toi »_

† † † † †

Eslie battit des paupières, revenant d'un coup à la réalité. C'était il y a cinq ans. C'était lui, l'exorciste qu'elle avait rencontré. Ce Maréchal qui avait disparu sans donner le moindre signe de vie. C'était Cross qui l'avait laissé, dans cette ruelle sombre, seule avec ces Innocences qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à contrôler. Ses souvenirs étaient flous. Ce n'était que des flashs. Devait-elle en parler aux autres ?

- Ça ne va pas, Eslie ? demanda doucement Lavi.

Il posa sa main sur celle tremblante de l'adolescente. Elle tourna son visage vers lui, et sourit gentiment afin de le rassurer. Elle retira lentement sa main et s'approcha de l'armoire. Il y avait quelques livres. Des volumes complexes, basés sur ce qu'il semblait être des sujets scientifiques. Karwel se baissa et ouvrit l'une des commodes.

- Eslie, je ne pense pas que l'on est le droit de fouiller dans les affaires du Maréchal, murmura Lavi.

L'adolescente ni prêtât guère attention. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur cet homme. Ce Maréchal qui avait laissé un compatible. L'adolescente observa les ouvrages du bas. Ils avaient tous une couvertures noires. Elle poussa quelques volumes, et prit une boîte qui se cachait derrière. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent pour mieux voir. Karwel l'ouvrit. Le bois sculpté contenait un petit carnet, ainsi que des feuilles, pliées en quatre. L'adolescente prit en premier le livret. Il était simple, en contraste avec le reste de la pièce et du personnage de Cross. Un motif était dessiné sur la couverture. Eslie passa les doigts sur le côté blanc du symbole rond, le Ying et le Yang. Les yeux de Bookman s'écarquillèrent. Encore ce symbole. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

- Ouvre-le, murmura le roux curieux.

- Maintenant tu dis cela, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton blasé.

Tous retinrent leur respiration. Eslie ouvrit à la première page. L'écriture était incompréhensible. Un mélange de symboles, et de dessins. L'adolescente fronça les sourcils, et Lavi poussa un soupire.

- Tous ça pour ça…

Bookman tendit la main.

- Puis-je ? demanda-t-il à Karwel.

Elle lui donna. Lavi vit l'historien feuilleter le carnet, les yeux quasiment exorbités. Il savait ce que Panda faisait. De part ses yeux, il enregistrait tout. Le moindre dessin. Le moindre trait. Il archivait le carnet dans sa mémoire. Savait-il le déchiffrer ? Au vu de la vitesse avec laquelle il tournait les pages, il ne devait pas être en train de traduire, mais simplement mémoriser. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il repassa le carnet à la jeune fille, qui le remit à sa place. Elle prit ensuite les plans pliés, qu'elle ouvrit. Tous trois froncèrent les sourcils. C'était les plans d'une machine. L'adolescente posa les yeux sur le titre du document… Les deux exorcistes se regardèrent affolés, remirent tout en place, saisirent les plans concernés, et prirent le chemin de la section scientifique.

Reever, les plans étalés sur une table, les détaillait avec intérêt et colère. S'ils avaient su que pareilles merveilles se trouvaient là… Pourquoi le Maréchal ne les avait-il pas fait parvenir plus tôt ? Le scientifique se tourna vers son équipe. Bak et Komui étaient également présents. Pour réaliser cela, tout homme disponible ayant des connaissances scientifiques serait le bienvenu. C'est ainsi que toutes les missions bénignes furent suspendues. Les exorcistes présents, et traqueurs, avaient ainsi pour rôle de ramener les matériaux nécessaires. Toute l'attention était portée sur cette nouvelle machine. C'est pourquoi, après beaucoup de nuits blanches, énormément de café englouti, et l'acharnement des scientifiques, l'appareil prit forme un mois plus tard.

Les exorcistes étaient réunis dans la salle de recherche. Seul Luberier avait du s'absenter, et n'était donc présent. C'était là qu'était entreposé le mécanisme. Il s'agissait d'une plateforme d'un diamètre plutôt important, pouvant contenir un groupe de personne. Reever, Bak et Komui, étaient tous trois présents, ainsi que leurs cernes.

- Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Sokaro.

- Marian nous avait caché ce petit bijou. Avec lui, finis les longs voyages, et les prises de risques inutiles, dit l'australien. Voici une « Arche de téléportation ».

- Ce Cross, soupira Tiedoll. Il faut toujours qu'il en face trop.

- Et elle marche ? demanda Timothy émerveillé.

- Justement, dit Bak. Nous allons le tester maintenant. Nous vous prions de vous reculer.

Les exorcistes, et autres scientifiques, se placèrent derrière une ligne de sécurité. Lavi lança un coup d'oeil à Eslie, qui lui prit la main. Le regard de la fille se posa sur le japonais derrière Lavi. Kanda fixa Eslie, qui lui sourit tristement. Il fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna en tournant la tête.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Yû ? demanda Lavi étonnait.

- Pourtant non, murmura-t-elle sourcils plissés. Je ne comprends pas. Cela va faire plus d'un mois qu'il m'évite.

Lavi resserra un peu plus la main qu'il tenait, et sourit à son amie.

- Quand il en aura assez de faire la tronche, il reviendra.

Eslie acquiesça avec un léger sourire.

Les scientifiques en chefs, lunettes de protections sur les yeux, étaient à leurs postes. Un traqueur volontaire était placé au centre de la machine, prés pour le premier voyage moléculaire. Au signal de Bak Chan, le commandant Reever enclencha le générateur. Komui commença les manipulations prescrites dans les plans. Il y eut une vive lumière, qui en s'atténuant laissa un marquage blanches sur la plateforme. Tous scrutèrent la machine. Le traqueur était toujours là. Ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Les chercheurs poussèrent un soupire de déception.

Eslie observa les lignes blanches. Allen également. Il connaissait ces signes. Pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Une intense douleur traversa le crâne d'Eslie. Lavi lui demanda si ça allait. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis observa une nouvelle fois le marquage. Il ressemblait à un dessin dans le carnet de Cross. Doucement, elle s'avança.

- Karwel, fit Bak front plissé. Ne t'approche pas.

Elle n'écouta pas, et continua sa progression jusqu'à voir l'ensemble du dessin. Tel un murmure, elle exprima les mots qui défilaient dans sa tête. Des mots dans un langage inconnu. Arrivée au centre de la plateforme, Eslie prononça les derniers termes, et les marques s'illuminèrent de nouveau.

Allen détailla les empreintes lumineuses. Il connaissait ces motifs. Pourquoi étaient-ils présents ? Un bruissement, qui sembla s'en élever, parvint aux oreilles du garçon aux cheveux blancs. Une mélodie. Une chanson. Timcanpy était aussi étonné que son maître. Tous deux, attirés par cet air, rejoignirent Karwel au centre de la plateforme malgré les jérémiades de Link, qui le surveillait toujours. Le golem doré ouvrit la bouche et en sortit un hologramme. Des cercles. Des barres. Des points. Les mêmes motifs que ceux au sol. Allen, la mélodie vibrant dans ses tympans, laissa échapper un son de ses lèvres. Puis un autre. Et un autre. Finalement, le garçon se mit à chanter.

Il y eut un bruit sourd, une lumière plus qu'aveuglante, puis le noir. Les scientifiques hurlèrent que l'on rallume les lampes. Une fois chose faite, tous rivèrent les yeux sur la plateforme, vide. Karwel, Walker et le traqueur n'étaient plus là. Chose qui coupa la voix et la mobilité de tous. Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard, que les deux adolescents et le traqueur refirent surface, à travers une porte mosaïque brillante, composée de chiffres, et s'élevant sur plusieurs mètres de hauts.

L'Arche fonctionnait. Ils avaient réussit. Bookman s'approcha des deux jeunes gens. Mais ce fut Bak qui prit la parole.

- Que… s'est-il passé ?

- Je comprend mieux pourquoi, Cross n'a pas dévoilé cette Arche de téléportation à l'Ordre, annonça Bookman qui se tourna vers Komui. La première : car n'ayant plus remit les pieds à la Congrégation, il n'a pas eut l'occasion de dévoiler la position des plans. Et la deuxième : car pour l'activer, et la rendre fonctionnel, il avait besoin de deux clés.

Tous le regardèrent, attendant les explications qui accompagnaient la deuxième réponse. Il reprit donc.

- Marian Cross avait besoin d'un Interprète pouvant contrôler l'Arche, dit-il en se tournant vers Allen. Mais avant, il lui fallait autre chose. Une chose qu'il peut exécuter lui-même. Toutefois, dans notre cas, ce n'est pas lui qui à accomplit ce rôle aujourd'hui. Mais Eslie, fit-il en lui lançant un regard.

- Autrement dit ? demanda Johnny.

- Une clé est la partition du musicien, et le chant d'Allen, qui ne pouvait être activés que par la deuxième clé… L'utilisation d'incantations.

Les regards se posèrent sur l'adolescente, qui était autant, voir plus, étonnée qu'eux. Sourcils froncés, Panda s'avança vers elle. Cross avait-il prévu cela ? C'étaient-ils déjà parlés ? Qu'avait-il dit à Eslie exactement ? Quel était le lien qui rattachait Cross à cette fille ? Cela faisait trop, pour être une coïncidence… L'akuma modifié par Cross surveillant la fille… Le médaillon… Son symbole sur le carnet du Maréchal… La possession de deux Innocences… et maintenant ceci…

- Qu'Allen soit un Interprète, cela nous le savions déjà. Puisque c'est Marian lui-même, qui nous avait averti, dit le vieux. Cependant, une question me vient en tête à ton sujet ma chère…

Lavi voyait Bookman à un mètre d'Eslie. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps avec lui pour savoir exactement quelles interrogations se posait l'historien. C'étaient d'ailleurs les mêmes que celles qui traversaient Lavi en ce moment.

- … Comment ce fait-il que tu maîtrises la Magie Noire ?


	29. Chapitre 26 : Si la haine répond

**Chapitre 26 :** _Si la haine répond à la haine, comment la haine finira-t-elle ?_

Le regard du vieil homme était glacial, mais Eslie ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. L'un d'eux en particulier, ne la quittait pas et commençait sérieusement à lui mettre les nerfs à vifs. Elle fronça doucement les sourcils en pensant à cet horripilant chien du bureau central. Link allait sûrement tout rapporter à Luberier. Allen allait avoir encore plus d'ennuis, et elle également finirait par avoir un Corbeau la suivant partout. Si Karwel lâchait ce qu'elle savait, ils s'en mêleraient. Si elle ne le faisait pas, il en serait de même. Mais l'un de ses problèmes était que l'adolescente, justement, ne savait pas grand chose…

L'attention d'Eslie se reposa sur Bookman, toujours en face d'elle. Un sourire prit son visage et elle haussa un sourcil.

- Où ai-je appris la magie noire ? Et depuis quand sais-je en déchiffrer les idéogrammes ? répéta-t-elle à l'adresse de Panda. Vous aimeriez le savoir, hein ?

Le visage de l'historien s'assombrit davantage au ton provocateur de la jeune fille. Il avait parfaitement compris qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas la réponse. Il la vit fermer les yeux, retenir une larme, et quitter la plateforme une fois son expression redevenue neutre. Du coin de l'œil, il la regarda passer entre la foule et pousser la porte avec violence.

Allen se tenait debout. Lui aussi se posait des questions sur Eslie. Elle était liée à son maître ? Perdu en pleine confusion, le jeune exorciste fixait le passage qu'avait tracé Eslie parmi la foule. Lavi s'y était engouffré à la poursuite de sa bien-aimée. Sans y faire attention, les jambes d'Allen le lançaient également à leur poursuite. Il en voulait à Cross… de l'avoir maltraité… de l'avoir obligé à faire tout et n'importe quoi… de lui avoir mit ses dettes sur le dos… de l'avoir laissé seul face à ses créanciers… de l'avoir abandonné du jour au lendemain, surtout.

- Walker.

La main de l'allemand attrapa l'Innocence inactive d'Allen, lui faisant stopper sa marche. L'exorciste revint brutalement à lui, se rendant compte qu'il se préparait à pousser l'énorme porte en bois. Link, droit, fixa le garçon aux cheveux blancs avec reproches.

- Puis-je savoir où tu comptes te rendre ? demanda-t-il en lâchant le poignet noir.

L'adolescent baissa la tête, sans voir que le visage de l'Inspecte Howard Link venait de prendre un semblant de peine. Allen ne répondit pas. Le temps sembla arrêté. Ce fut Kanda qui quitta la pièce le premier, en silence. Il fut bien vite suivit. Timcanpy, tristement posé sur l'épaule de son maître toujours immobile, regardait les membres de la Congrégation passer à côté d'eux. Les exorcistes, Timothy, les traqueurs… Tous sortirent sans un regard au porteur de malédiction. Les scientifiques s'étaient éloignés, discutant avec Bak et Komui. Les Maréchaux s'étaient également réunis autour d'eux, organisant le déroulement des voyages à partir de ce jour. Allen sentit une fine main compatissante se poser sur son épaule. Sûrement Lenalee, qui après être sortit, laissa place à Bookman. Allen ne prit pas la peine de lever la tête.

- Ton maître ne nous facilite pas la tâche…

Le vieillard prit congé. Walker serra son poing, et il prit la parole dans un murmure.

- Link… Vous allez rédiger un rapport ?

Le blond ne répondit pas de suite, surpris. Allen releva la tête vers lui, accablé. Howard détourna le regard. Ils savaient tous deux ce que cela pouvait entraîner. Après un lourd silence de réflexion, le Corbeau reposa les yeux sur le garçon. Son visage était neutre, mais sa voix laissa paraître un goût mélancolique.

- Oui… Il en est de ma responsabilité, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Vous, et votre sens des responsabilités, grimaça Allen avant de s'éloigner. Vous n'avez que ces mots là à la bouche. J'espère pour vous que vous réussirez à garder la tête haute le jour où vous briserez nos vies. Que ce sois moi, ou Eslie. Car j'imagine qu'à présent elle aussi va s'en prendre plein la figure. Vous allez prendre votre pied, vous qui ne la supportez pas ! souffla-t-il avec écœurement dans un dernier regard, avant de claquer la porte.

Une pointe d'embarra traversa l'allemand. Il fronça les sourcils. Oui, c'était son devoir. Oui, il confirmerait une nouvelle fois qu'Allen Walker est lié au Quatorzième, étant Interprète. Oui, il nommerait Eslie dans son rapport. C'était son devoir. C'était sa responsabilité. S'il se le répétait suffisamment longtemps, peut être arriverait-il à effacer ce nœud qui lui prenait l'estomac.

- Madarao, murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu me conseillerais de faire ?

Il marqua un silence, puis soupira.

- Faire ce qu'il faut pour un foyer et rester ensemble…

Le jeune homme poussa la porte à la recherche de Walker, afin de reprendre sa surveillance.

Eslie marchait d'un pas précipité, essayant de cacher son affliction. Elle entendait Lavi la suivre dans son dos. Inconsciemment, elle accéléra sa marche.

- Eslie !

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils. Quand elle voulait elle était rapide, cette tête de mule ! Il accéléra, se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle. Leurs pas résonnaient de plus en plus forts dans le sombre couloir.

- Eslie, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, souffla-t-il avec inquiétude.

Suffisamment près, il en profita pour lui attraper le poignet. Elle le retira.

- Tout va bien ! pesta-t-elle d'une vois tremblante.

Le rouquin voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais l'adolescente s'engouffra dans sa chambre qu'elle avait enfin attint. Il voulu faire de même, mais l'ouverture lui claqua au nez.

Eslie se laissa tomber contre la porte, tenant debout avec difficulté. Elle laissa doucement ses larmes prendre leur liberté, étouffant ses gémissement afin que son ami ne l'entende pas de l'autre côté. Elle espéra qu'après quelques minutes l'ancien bookman perdrait patience et s'en irait. Toutefois, Lavi toqua légèrement contre le bois.

- Eslie… S'il te plait, ouvre.

- Non, murmura-t-elle assez fort pour qu'il entende.

- Dis-moi au moins ce qu'il ne va pas.

- Bordel, Lavi ! Je ne veux pas en parler ! hurla-t-elle avec douleur.

- … Pourquoi tu ne m'ouvres pas ? insista-t-il.

A bout de nerfs, l'adolescente poussa la porte à la volé, laissant à Lavi l'horrible spectacle de voir son visage modelé par la souffrance et les pleurs. Il se prépara à ouvrir la bouche quand Eslie cogna les paumes contre son thorax. Le garçon gémit, tombant presque au sol.

- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu me vois dans cet état ! Je ne veux pas passer pour celle qui se repose sur les autres ! Je ne veux pas que tu me poses tes questions !

Elle se reclus une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre. Le roux se releva en se tenant le sternum, puis poussa le bois. Eslie ne dit rien. De dos, épaules remontées, elle continuait à étrangler ses plaintes. Le garçon s'avança tristement vers elle. D'une main, il prit son visage et le tourna vers lui, posant son regard vert dans celui d'Eslie.

- Je t'ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, pas ce qu'il s'est passé, chuchota-t-il. Si mademoiselle Karwel ne veut pas me confier les secrets de son passé, et bien tant pis. Mais que ma petite amie refuse de me montrer ses larmes, ça je ne l'accepte pas.

L'intensité de son regard fit hocher la tête de l'adolescente. Lavi sourit malgré sa peine en sentant la chevelure argentée d'Eslie lui chatouiller la gorge. Il enserra avec dureté mais à la fois douceur la jeune fille, enfouissant à son tour son visage contre elle.

- Tu sais que je… ne peux pas répondre à tes questions, Lavi. Mais…

- Je t'ai dis que tu n'étais pas obligée de…

Les fines mains se resserrant sur son haut l'empêchèrent de terminer sa phrase.

- Lorsque Bookman m'a demandé… Je… J'ai eu cette image… de mon père traçant les idéogrammes dans la poussière… Et de ma mère m'enseignant la signification de certains d'entre eux… Le carnet du Maréchal Cross renfermait certains signes… Ce fut plus fort que moi de…

Sa voix se calmait petit à petit. Eslie prenait de plus en plus confiance en elle, mais aussi en les autres. C'était dur, mais sa vie passée lui revenait petit à petit. Un rire nerveux résonna dans sa poitrine.

- Et tu veux savoir le plus ironique dans tout cela ? lui demanda-t-elle, les bras de Lavi toujours enlacés autour de son cou. Tout ce que je vois de mon père, c'est son manteau… Je ne suis même pas capable de me rappeler le visage de mon propre père !

Sa voix s'étrangla, puis finit par tomber dans le silence. Ce n'est qu'une fois que les larmes séchaient peu à peu sur sa peau, qu'Eslie releva la tête. Dans un sursaut, elle se dégagea de l'emprise du garçon.

- J'ai sali ton haut, fit-elle remarquer en passant la main sur la tâche salée qui marquait le pull du rouquin. Excuse-moi…

Il ricana et lui prit le menton.

- En effet. Et j'entends bien que tu me rembourses les frais de lavage.

La chaleur de son regard arracha un discret sourire des lèvres de l'adolescente. Elle sentit le doigt de Lavi parcourir sa joue, et venir effacer l'humidité encore présente sur son visage. Cette douceur lui fit fermer les yeux. Abandonnée à l'obscurité, une étrange impression lui parcourue la nuque. Une sorte de magnétisme se dégageait de son corps. Comme si Lavi se rapprochait d'elle. Etait-ce vraiment une impression ? La main sur sa joue se durcie futilement. Un souffle chaud s'incrusta sur ses lèvres. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer, curieuse. Cette impression que la bouche du rouquin se rapprochait de la sienne se fit encore plus présente…

Se dégonflait-t-il ? Lavi afficha une grimace. Le chaud lapin de la Congrégation de l'Ombre n'osait pas passer à l'acte ? Ce n'était pas la première fois. Et pourtant, ses jambes en chancelaient presque. Il ouvrit les paupières, voyant le visage hésitant d'Eslie et ses mains tremblantes. Le contexte était nettement différent des autres fois. Car Eslie était consciente… voir consentante. Et c'était justement cela qui le paralysait. Ce serait leur premier baiser « officiel ». Ceux d'avant ne comptaient pas. Mais celui-ci était important. Tout du moins pour lui. Car aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'était sa première fois. C'est la raison pour laquelle, ses lèvres se posèrent finalement au coin de celles de sa partenaire. Il s'était bel et bien dégonflé…

Le bleu de ses yeux se dévoila de nouveau au moment où Lavi se redressa. Il afficha un large sourire, gêné. Eslie lui rendit, puis reposa son front contre la peau de l'ancien bookman. Elle était heureuse. Il la rendait heureuse, même dans ce genre de situation. On avait du mal à imaginer qu'il y a encore peu de temps, cet homme était autant dénudé d'émotion qu'une pierre. Qu'il aurait juste détourné son iris émeraude. Qu'il aurait juste accompli son devoir de bookman, comme les quarante-huit autres noms qu'il avait porté. Lavi était bien différent de Kogan, de Dick, et de tous les autres…

L'était-il autant que cela ?

Allen, une fois de plus, se retourna sous ses couvertures. Il avait beau l'appeler de toutes ses forces, le sommeil ne venait pas. Beaucoup trop de questions lui meurtrissaient le crâne. Et Dieu seul sait, qu'il ne devait pas être le seul ce soir là.

La faible lueur s'étalait dans la petite pièce. Malgré le désordre, un bureau avait été aménagé. Link entendait le jeune exorciste bouger. Il n'y fit pas attention. Le bureaucrate devait terminer de rédiger ce rapport. Luberier revenait demain et l'étudierait durant toute la semaine. Il poursuivit donc, le bruit de son stylo le berçant gentiment, jusqu'au point final. Le blond soupira, retira le bandana qui maintenait sa frange, et d'un geste maniaque dressa la pile de documents manuscrits. Il éteignit la lumière, se vêtit d'un pyjama rayé clair, puis se glissa sous les draps de son matelas posé au sol. Le temps continua à défiler, Allen grognant de plus en plus, ne trouvant pas la position adéquat à son repos.

- Walker ?

Le garçon cessa de se mouvoir, surpris. Link, le regard droit dans la pénombre, reprit la parole sachant qu'Allen écoutait.

- Tu m'en veux, pas vrai ?

Le maître de Timcanpy se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

- Je le conçois parfaitement, répondit le blond à ce silence doué de sens. Mais tu ne peux comprendre mes motivations. Tu n'as pas à juger de mes choix, et de mes engagements. Tu ne m'apprécie pas. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Toutefois, je ne tire pas partie de tes actes. J'ose espérer te demander dans faire de même avec moi.

- … C'est que vous êtes bavard ce soir, marmonna Allen dans ses couvertures. Auriez-vous des regrets ? continua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- … Qu'en sais-je ? souffla à peine le Corbeau. J'ai l'impression pour la première fois d'avoir un doute. Tes paroles se retournent dans ma tête malgré moi.

- C'était le but…

- Je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir, à toi ou à Eslie. Je fais ce qui est de mon devoir. Ce n'ai pas un choix, mais une responsabilité.

- Eslie a pourtant l'air d'avoir de bonne raison de vous en vouloir, ajouta Allen sans tenir compte de la dernière phrase du blond.

- Ses reproches sont injustifiés. Je n'ai aucune responsabilité dans l'affaire qu'elle m'accuse. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis allemand qu'elle est en droit de rejeter la faute de tout mon pays sur mes épaules, lança-t-il avec un pointe d'énervement.

- Miranda est également allemande. Elle ne lui en veut pas le moins du monde. Ce qui la dégoûte ce sont vos manières de toutou face aux ordres de Luberier. Comme tout le monde !

- …

Link se tourna dos à l'adolescent, ne désirant poursuivre cette conversation. Dix minutes plus tard, Walker reprit cependant la parole, une légère maladresse dans la voix.

- … Mais je pense qu'en d'autres circonstances, les gens sauraient vous apprécier…

Le sommeil s'empara d'eux sans crier gare.

Le jeune français, les sourcils se rejoignant au milieu du front, fixait avec énervement le roux toujours endormi. Couverture au pied su lit, bouche ouverte, Lavi continuait à ronfler. Timothy lui tapa l'épaule.

- Oh ! Tu dois te lever !

- Hum… Panda… moi dormir…

Une veine se gonfla sur le front du jeune garçon. Il ne le supportait pas ce grand dadé ! C'était une chance qu'Eslie soit proche de l'autre roux, sinon Timothy ne ferait pas le moindre effort. Partager sa chambre lui était bien assez désagréable.

- Réveil-toi ! MAIS TU VAS TE REVEILLER CRETIN ! hurla le gosse en le secouant.

- Hun ! Mais… ! Mais lâche-moi morveux !

Timothy, vexé, le poussa du lit. Tous deux tombèrent lourdement au sol. Hearst, poings serraient sur le col de son aîné, rapprocha son petit nez près de celui de Lavi.

- Tu pars en mission, je te rappel ! cria-t-il le visage rouge de colère.

- Et alors ! C'est une raison pour que tu me sautes dessus ? En quoi ça te regarde, petit pervers ? demanda-t-il avec un rire moqueur.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus ne prit pas part à la plaisanterie. Il se mordait les lèvres, partagé en la colère et l'offense. Timothy fit claquer sa langue, lâcha l'autre idiot, et se leva sous le regard étonné de Lavi. Il attrapa avec violence ses vêtements, les enfila d'une traite, et s'avança vers la porte de la chambre. Mains posaient sur la poignée, il se tourna vers le rouquin, le rouge toujours aux joues et sourcils fronçaient.

- Tu as promis à Eslie de manger avec elle avant que vous ne partiez ! Un gentleman se doit d'arriver avant une dame ! N'importe qui le sait ça ! hurla-t-il en claquant la porte de sa petite main.

Lavi afficha un visage mi-figue mi-raisin. Il ne comptait bien sûr pas être en retard. D'ailleurs, il était encore tôt. Le petit pervers aimait beaucoup Eslie, cela se voyait. Et il avait décidé de veiller personnellement à ce qu'elle soit heureuse.

« _Tu n'as pas intérêt à la faire souffrir ! Sinon, je m'occuperais personnellement de toi_ ! »

Lavi rit. C'est ce que Hearst lui avait dit, il y a quelques jours. Comme si ce gosse pouvait faire quoi que ce soit contre lui ! Il pouvait très bien le métriser d'une seule main. Il aurait plus à craindre de Yû… En parlant de Yû, il était bizarre ces temps si. Plus que d'ordinaire en tout cas.

- J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave, murmura-t-il en se levant pour se changer.

Eslie se trouvait en présence d'un dilemme des plus fâcheux. Sourire ou non ? Partir en mission avec Tiedoll et Lavi lui réchauffait le cœur au plus haut point. Mais, l'autre là, lui empêchait de sourire naturellement. Tokusa n'avait pas le même problème apparemment. En effet, le Corbeau aux cheveux verts affichait un sourire détendu. Il était tourné vers l'adolescente, et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

- Tokusa, c'est bien ça ? dit-elle dents serraient.

- C'est exacte, ce contenta-t-il de répondre d'une voix aimable.

- J'ose espérer que vous n'êtes pas aussi pénible que Link.

Il laissa échapper malgré lui un pouffement.

- Tout dépend de ta définition d'« impertinence ». Peut être suis-je pire, dit-il d'un ton provocateur.

Tokusa s'avança à pas lent vers la fille aux mèches argentées. Son expression narquoise ne signifiait rien de bon.

- Quand à moi, j'ose espérer qu'une demoiselle de ton rang à quelques principes.

Lavi, qui se tenait près de son amie, ne dit rien. Il se contenta de regarder ce qui allait suivre, espérant ne pas à avoir à intervenir. Malgré ses manières distinguées de Corbeau, c'était, de ses souvenirs, le plus insolant le tous. Tokusa s'était d'ailleurs déjà embrouillé avec Allen, lors de sa première mise sous surveillance. Les choses avaient failli dégénérer.

Madarao n'était pas là pour le réprimander, et le roux s'attendait à ce que l'homme aux cheveux verts ne garde pas sa langue dans sa poche. Connaissant le caractère bien trempé que pouvait avoir sa petite amie, le pire était à craindre. Surtout en ce moment, son moral étant plutôt bas par la faute de Bookman et de Cross. La bonne nouvelle cependant, était que cette histoire n'avait apparemment pas eu de suite vis-à-vis des autres membres de la Congrégation. Les gens prenaient-ils l'habitude d'avoir des événements étranges devant les yeux ? Lorsqu'on connaissait Allen, en même temps, peu de choses pouvaient encore surprendre. Et pourtant…

- Je ne comprends pas, murmura Eslie en plissant les yeux.

- Les choses commencent bien, piqua le Corbeau avec sarcasme.

- Je te demande pardon, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Lavi soupira. Tokusa avait déjà débuté les hostilités.

- Peu importe, répondit l'interpellé. En parlant de principes, je faisais allusion à ton éducation, poursuivit le Corbeau. Une chienne galleuse des rues doit tout de même savoir se comporter en société.

Tokusa resta immobile, une expression narquoise et hautaine sur le visage. Lavi, par contre, réagit au quart de tour, s'élançant pour retenir le poing qui fonçait sur la figure de l'allemand. Tiedoll en avait fait de même. La réponse était claire. Cet homme était encore pire que Link.

- LACHEZ-MOI QUE JE LUI EXPLOSE SA JOLIE PETITE GUEULE DE MERDE ! hurla-t-elle à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

- Eslie ! Calme-toi !

- Hum. Je suis bien déçu. De toute évidence, ton attitude laisse à désirer, lâcha Tokusa avec cynisme. Moi qui croyais que tu avais pourtant eu un père pour t'éduquer ! Oups ! Accepte mes excuses…

Les exorcistes le regardèrent déstabilisés.

- … Je me suis trompé de toute évidence, continua-t-il. Puisque en faite tu as eu deux pères. Ce qui est d'autant plus décevant…

- ENFLURE ! SALOPARD ! JE VAIS T'ARRACHER LA LANGUE ! RESIDU DE FAUSSE-COUCHE !

Les deux hommes avaient de plus en plus de mal à maintenir l'adolescente, dont les gestes se faisaient plus vifs et plus brusques. Tokusa, index devant la bouche, avait un sourire de plus en plus prononcé. Lavi aussi avait une folle envie de partir en pétard. Mais calmer Eslie allait être largement suffisant, sans qu'il ne s'y mette.

- JE T'INREDIS DE PARLER DE… !

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

- Tokusa ! hurla Lavi rouge de colère et d'effort. Je pense que ça suffit !

- Tu dis sans doute vrai, répondit-il d'un sourire méprisant avant de tourner les talons.

Eslie avait cessé ses mouvements et le regardait s'éloigner. Froi et Lavi desserrèrent donc leurs emprises. Erreur. A peine avaient-ils détendu leurs muscles, que Karwel plongea sur le Corbeau. Lavi se précipita sur elle, lui attrapant une jambe qu'elle se libéra d'un coup brusque. Eslie sur Tokusa, essaya d'envoyer son poing s'écraser sur son visage. Il l'intercepta et resserra ses propres doigts sur la main de l'adolescente.

- Je t'interdis de parler de Charlie ou de mon père ! Tu entends ? grogna-t-elle au sourire impassible de l'allemand qui, malgré sa carrure plus imposante, peinait également.

- Dans ce cas, je le penserais très fort. Comme pour ton camarade aux cheveux blancs.

Mais Eslie n'était pas Allen. Elle ne tourna pas les talons en lâchant un « merci ». Non, elle donna encore plus de force à son poing prit au piège entre les griffes de Tokusa.

Des pas se précipitaient dans son dos. Des voix également. Il fallait avouer que nos deux bagarreurs étaient on ne peut plus bruyants. Lavi était toujours derrière Eslie, la tirant par les épaules, et lui demandant de lâcher l'autre chien de l'Administration. Mais sa colère grandit encore plus en reconnaissant la voix de Link s'élever dans son dos. Elle n'y prêta pas attention. Allen (puisque Howard était là, ce n'était pas sans raison) prêta main forte à Lavi. C'était à présent un groupe entier qui les tirait dans tous les sens pour les faire lâcher. Eslie et Tokusa étaient à présent sur leurs pieds, tellement la force mise en jeu pour les séparer était importante.

La colère de Karwel était impressionnante. Jamais encore ils ne l'avaient vu se mettre dans un état pareil. La famille était apparemment un sujet sacré. Si Lavi avait été plus à même de réfléchir à la situation, il aurait pu se rendre compte de ce que l'adolescente était prête à faire pour lui. Car à présent, il avait intégré les membres de sa famille. Mais là, à la tirer comme un forcené, il avait du mal à juger de la situation. Timothy, Krory et Marie avaient également rejoins la troupe comme ils le pouvaient. Tous cherchaient à ne blesser personne. Et ce n'était pas ainsi qu'ils mettraient fin à cette discorde. C'est l'arrivée de Kanda qui fit tourner la balance. Il s'avança en silence, regard noir, vers la personne sur qui le moins de peuple était. Le japonais agrippa le col de Tokusa, et avec brutalité le tira en arrière. Chose qui eut pour effet d'écraser l'allemand au sol. Il lança ensuite un regard noir à Eslie, retenue par une demi-douzaine d'individus. Yû tourna les talons.

- Alors quoi ? Tu pars sans un mot ? Tu m'ignores durant tout ce temps, et tu oses partir sans rien dire ! s'égosilla-t-elle à l'adresse du kendora sur un ton de défi. REGARDE-MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE !

Yû tourna la tête vers elle, alors que Karwel reprit la parole.

- QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'ARRIVE ?

Il sourit avec irritation.

- Puisse que tu insistes pour le savoir. Je me suis rendu compte que je te détestais plus que tout. La preuve, tu romps ma tranquillité, ajouta-t-il avec un regard à vous glacer le sang, avant de quitter la pièce.

Eslie avait posé les questions sous le coup de la colère, et n'avait pas pris la peine d'écouter les réponses. En effet, Tokusa venait de se relever, et remettait sa tenue correctement. Il était à un mètre d'elle, ce connard…

- Eslie, calme-toi, lui murmura Lavi tristement.

Un homme s'avança près de Tokusa. A sa chevelure bleu, Eslie reconnu Madarao. Une méchante pression était adressée à son camarade Corbeau. Pour la première fois, Eslie entendit sa voix.

- Tokusa. Je t'ai déjà demandé de cesser tes impertinences. Je te serais gré de coopérer avec plus de retenu, dit-il un ton froid.

- Bien, se contenta de répondre l'interpellé sans perdre pour autant son sourire.

Ce fut moins le cas lorsque le poing d'Eslie percuta enfin la mâchoire de Tokusa avec rage. Allen avait, par mégarde, lâché l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle. La chute de Tokusa au sol (de nouveau) arracha un regard de surprise à Madarao. L'allemand aux cheveux verts leva les yeux en direction de l'adolescente, une main sur sa peau meurtrie. Elle affichait un sourire plus que satisfait, malgré le rouge qu'avaient gardé ses joues à cause de l'acharnement dont elle avait fait preuve. Pour la première fois, l'humiliation se lisait dans les yeux du Corbeau. Sa fierté venait dans prendre un coup. Et c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

- Et estime-toi heureux que se soit mon poing et non mon Innocence que tu te sois pris en pleine tronche.

Il se rendit compte que depuis quelques minutes déjà, Karwel ne le vouvoyait plus. Elle lui parlait d'égal à égal, prouvant qu'il ne l'impressionnait plus.

Madarao se plaça face à Eslie.

- Je te pris de l'excuser.

Elle le fixa sans un mot, et il prit congé dans le fond de la pièce. Eslie se tourna vers le groupe d'exorcistes toujours derrière elle, affichant enfin un sourire.

- Je vous pris de me pardonner. Ça va beaucoup mieux d'un coup, dit-elle en se massant le poing.

- Ignore ce que peut te raconter Tokusa, conseilla Allen. En entrant dans son jeu, tu lui fais sûrement plaisir.

- Merci Allen. Mais il est des choses auxquels il ne faut pas toucher, sourit-elle.

Walker sourit tristement.

« _Il ne faut pas avoir peur. Savoir se battre est quelque chose d'inné_ »

Eslie fronça les sourcils. Allen perdit son sourire et posa sa main contre sa cicatrice. C'était la voix du Quatorzième. Il lui parlait encore ! Qu'un Noé lui parle ainsi, du plus profond de lui, le faisait bouillir.

- Ça ne va pas Allen ?

- Si, si ! mentit-il à Eslie avec un faux sourire. Une douleur à la tête.

De toute évidence, elle ne le croyait pas. Mais elle n'insista pas.

- Excusez-moi…

- Oh ! Kié ! s'étonna Allen. C'est toi qui les accompagne ?

- Veuillez pardonner mon retard…

Eslie le regarda surprise. A la tenue qu'il portait, il devait s'agir d'un traqueur. Elle observa l'énorme machine en métal qu'il portait sur le dos, tel un sac. Elle s'avança vers Tiedoll.

- Maréchal ?

Il comprit avant qu'elle ne parle, où elle souhaitait en venir.

- Les traqueurs sont très utiles. Ils peuvent immobiliser les akumas avec ce qu'ils portent sur le dos. Ils connaissent la géographie des lieux d'où nous devons nous rendre, et possèdent les informations concernant les missions.

- Mais, la dernière fois…

- Ce n'est pas une nécessité, en effet. Mais il est favorable de travailler avec eux, sourit le français.

Eslie hocha la tête. Puisqu'il en été ainsi…

Tiedoll, Lavi, Eslie, Kié et Tokusa se placèrent au centre de l'Arche de téléportation. Le Maréchal fit un signe de tête à Allen. Walker se prépara donc à l'ouvrir lorsqu'une petite voix retentit dans la salle.

- Allen ! Attend !

- Timothy ?

Le gosse sauta sur la plateforme et s'élança dans les bras d'Eslie. Elle s'agenouilla et l'enlaça également.

- Reviens ! Promis ? Ne fais pas comme la dernière fois !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Timothy, le rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je ne compte pas me resservir de cette Innocence de si tôt. Je reviendrais, je te le promets.

Le garçon de neuf ans tourna sa frimousse vers le Maréchal.

- Vous aussi papy. Je vous aime bien malgré votre excentricité…

Froi sourit gentiment. Eslie retira ses bras. Et Timothy tourna à contre cœur les talons.

- Toi pars contre je t'aime pas, lui lança-t-il au Corbeau.

Tokusa ne répondit pas, ayant reprit son sourire habituel. Ou presque, un bleu apparaissant légèrement. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux. Hearst se dirigea vers le bord de la plateforme, se forçant à ne pas pleurer. Il renifla avec force pour éviter que la morve ne lui tombe du nez. Une main affectueuse lui ébouriffa les cheveux, avant que le jeune ne pose le pied en dehors de l'Arche. Étonné, le gosse leva les yeux. Lavi lui sourit comme jamais. Le rouquin s'accroupit, et posa le regard dans celui de Hearst.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je protégerais Eslie au péril de ma vie. Sois-en sur, renchérit-il.

Le benjamin enroula ses petits bras autour du cou de l'ancien bookman en le remerciant. Puis il descendit, un sourire confiant aux lèvres.

- Toi aussi, fais attention ! lui murmura Eslie.

Allen ferma les yeux. Une lumière s'intensifia. Le groupe pénétra dans la l'Arche, l'autre bout du monde attendant leur venue. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Walker, Hearst, Madarao (qui exceptionnellement avait pris la place de Link) et du Maréchal Cloud de débuter leur mission en Grèce.

L'homme poussa la brouette qui livra son contenu au sol. Le portugais enleva ses lunettes et passa une main sur son front. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Tyki avait repris son apparence humaine avec l'accord du Comte. Cette chose… qu'était devenue Eslie Karwel l'avait terrifié. Au vue des blessures qu'ils avaient subis, que ce soit Road, les Jasdavid ou lui, il s'agissait d'une Innocence. Cette gamine en avait deux ? Bien étrange que cela…

Quoi qu'il en soit, les Noés avaient du prendre du repos. Leurs blessures étaient assez importantes pour que Tyki se repose chez les humains. Road également. Elle venait d'ailleurs de reprendre l'école. Les Jasdavid allaient mieux aussi. Bientôt, tous les quatre rependraient leurs activités auprès du Comte.

- Tyki ! Tiens !

Le mineur sourit en prenant le sandwich que lui tendait un petit garçon. Il était jeune, âgé d'une dizaine d'années, blond avec des yeux bleus. Sa bouche et son nez étaient cachés par un masque le protégeant de la poussière.

- Merci Îzu.

- Tu vas repartir bientôt ?

- Je l'ignore. Je suppose que oui.

- Tu me rapporteras un autre cadeau ? demanda-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

- Bien sur, sourit Tyki. Ça ne va pas ?

L'homme s'accroupit vers le garçon qui venait de se cacher l'œil d'une main. Il lui leva, et observa l'iris, inquiet. Mikk ne remarqua rien d'anormal.

- Tu as mal ?

- Ça a commencé hier. Mais ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-il. Juste une petite douleur. Le chef m'a dit que je devais sûrement mettre fait tomber de la poussière dans l'œil. Il a dit qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, et m'a ordonné de retourner dans la mine

Tyki fronça les sourcils derrière ses épaisses lunettes. Cet homme… comme la plupart des hommes d'ailleurs… Cet horrible personnage exploitait les mineurs qui travaillaient ici. Même de pauvres gamins comme Îzu. Un jour… Oui, un jour il lui ferait la peau ! Mais pas maintenant. Car Momo, Crack et Îzu, les trois humains chers à son cœur, avaient besoin de ce travail.

Une sonnerie retentit. Mikk sourit tristement. Cette tonalité, il commençait à la connaître par cœur. Le portugais passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'enfant.

- Îzu, va rejoindre Momo lui dire que mon autre travail m'appel. Je dois aller chercher un de tes présents, sourit-il. Et surveille ton œil !

Le garçon hocha la tête.

- Reviens le plus vite possible ! cria-t-il en courant vers la mine obscure.

Une fois disparut, Tyki décrocha le combiné du téléphone. Le Comte le réclamait. Il devait se rendre à Athènes. Une Innocence faisait peut être des siennes. Une fois raccroché, il s'engouffra dans une rue.

- Bonjour Tyki ! s'exclama une voix joyeuse.

- Road, la salua-t-il en s'avançant près de la porte en forme de cœur.

- Je ne ferais que te déposer, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Madarao fut propulsé en arrière. Allen respirait avec gêne. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils tombent sur Tyki Mikk ? Pourquoi alors que le jeune Timothy les accompagnait ? Le Noé avait débarqué sans prévenir, neutralisant Nine en premier. La Maréchale était allongée par Terre, son singe géant la protégeant des obus tirés par les akumas. Le Corbeau était en mauvaise posture également. Il ne restait donc plus qu'Allen et Hearst… Et cette statue de quinze mètres de haut qui était en train de marcher dans la ville, n'évitant pas les bâtiments et passant au travers.

Tyki plongea sur Allen, allongé au sol. Une sorte d'akuma percuta Mikk de plein fouet, qui s'écrasa contre le mur d'un temple. La machine ambrée tourna la tête vers l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs.

- Timothy ! Ne reste pas là !

- Je suis là pour me battre Allen ! répondit l'akuma doré.

- Et ton corps ?

- Coucou, lui dit le corps de Timothy, une voix plus grave sortant de sa bouche.

- Ne t'en fait pas ! Le Tsukikami en prend soin, expliqua l'esprit de Timothy dans le corps de l'akuma.

- Petit morveux…

Une main s'empara de la gorge du jeune exorciste. Tyki, décoiffé et poussiéreux, le regarda avec un sourire haineux. Le Tsukikami le dévisagea horrifié, et Allen n'arriva pas à parler.

- Tu ne connais pas le respect pour ses aînés ?

L'Innocence du jeune garçon chercha à rejoindre le Noé et son maître, mais sans succès. L'air autour de lui semblait former une barrière invisible. Tyki rit. C'était son œuvre. Allen tourna la tête vers Madarao. Il était évanoui prés du Tsukikami. Le Corbeau devait également se trouver dans la barrière. D'un côté, cela le protégeait des akumas.

- Al… Alle…n…

Timothy commençait à suffoquer. Il fallait agir maintenant. Pourtant, Walker n'arrivait pas à bouger ses jambes, trop endolories. Dans un cri de rage, il força ses muscles à bouger. Toujours pas…

- Un gosse comme toi ne devrait pas se battre, murmura Tyki. Les gamins s'est fait pour être aimés et choyés. Ça n'a pas sa place sur un champ de bataille. Ça ne devrait pas lutter pour le autres, ni travailler pour les autres…

Tyki regarda l'akuma en face de lui, dont le visage était de plus en plus crispé par la douleur. Sourcils baissés, il pensa au jeune dans cette enveloppe… Qu'il pourrait s'agir d'Îzu… Qu'il était en train de prendre la vie d'un enfant… Devait-il renoncer ?

Sa main se resserra sur la gorge, un hideux sourire aux lèvres. C'était un exorciste. Lui, un Noé. Et ce que cherchent les Noés, c'est le sang.

Allen regardait. Il ne pouvait vraiment rien faire ? L'apôtre poussa un cri de rage. Il releva les yeux vers Tyki et Timothy, horrifié. Le corps ne bougeait plus. Une barrière se rompit au fond d'Allen, déversant de la haine dans tout son être.

Tyki leva la main, et le cadavre vola en poussière. Mikk tourna la tête vers Walker, qui le fixait avec folie.

- Gamin ? s'étonna Tyki en faisant un pas, sourcils froncés.

« _Oui. Abandonne-toi à moi. Laisse ma force couler dans tes veines. Mon esprit dans le tien. Ma rage dans ton cœur_ »

Douleur. Etait-ce vraiment cela ? Le Noé ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était qu'il souffrait. Il sentit son corps se rompre, se déchirer en deux. Comme si sa chair avait éclaté… Comment était-ce possible ? Le gamin n'avait pas bougé ! Comment Walker avait-il pu porter une attaque pareille ? Douleur…

Tyki battit des cils. Cette horrible sensation avait disparu. Il baissa précipitamment la tête vers son corps. Il était entier. Avait-il rêvé ? Non ! Ce qu'il avait ressenti avait été réel. Pourtant, sa personne était de nouveau intacte. Il ne comprenait pas. Tyki reposa les yeux sur Allen. Il n'avait pas bougé. Alors quoi ? Et si…

- Lau Shîmin !

Tyki évita avec difficulté l'énorme singe qui lui fonça dessus. Sourcils froncés, il maudit la Maréchale qui avait repris conscience. Mikk sentit quelque chose s'écouler sur sa chaussure. Il baissa la tête. Il pleuvait. Rouge ? Il remonta sa vision, suivant la trainée vermillon. Sa main agrippa son épaule. Son bras meurtri par une large plaie laissait son sang s'échapper. Tyki retint une grimace. Fichu singe ! La douleur apparaissait doucement. Le Noé n'arriva bientôt plus à bouger le bras. Sa figure était perlée de sueur. Il valait mieux déserter le combat.

Une explosion retentit.

La poussière se dissipa, laissant Allen entrevoir Madarao chancelant, tenant des talismans de protection activés dans sa main.

- Tout va bien ?

Allen acquiesça. Puis précipitamment, il tourna la tête vers le corps charnel de Timothy. Le gamin lui afficha un sourire et pointa son pouce en l'air.

- Tsuki…

- Erreur, c'est bien moi, dit-il avec sourire. Le Tsukikami a laissé mon corps et j'ai pu le reprendre juste à temps, expliqua-t-il en se massant le cou. C'est pourquoi le corps de l'akuma a disparu. Puis Maître Cloud a déconcentré le Noé, nous libérant de l'emprise de sa barrière invisible.

Tyki ! Allen le chercha dans la fumée. Il ne le vit pas. Ses jambes toujours douloureuses, il passa outre et courut à travers la foule d'athéniens en panique. L'exorciste s'engouffra dans la ruelle où une ombre lui avait semblé y pénétrer.

Il faisait sombre, et la poussière en suspension n'arrangeait rien. Allen passa son bras devant son nez, et plissa les yeux. La porte ! Il s'avança, la silhouette de Tyki s'y avalant.

- Je ne ferais pas cela si j'étais toi Allen, rit une voix.

- Road !

Walker pivota. Personne.

- Mon pressentiment était juste. Pauvre Tyki ! Il va encore devoir se reposer…

- Montre-toi ! cria Allen.

Il tourna une nouvelle fois sur lui-même. Le visage de Road toucha presque le sien.

- Me voilà. Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Sinon, je commence…

Allen ouvrit la bouche. Mais les lèvres Kamelot effleuraient déjà les siennes. Elle se retira avec un clin d'œil, et passa les portes carrelées de l'Arche.

- Ce sera notre petit secret, murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître. J'aurais très bien pu te tuer…

Allen Walker resta un moment tétanisé. Il posa ses doigts sur sa bouche, puis revint rapidement à la réalité. Les Noés avaient peut être quitté la partie, mais la statue géante restait encore à métriser. L'Innocence était à eux.

Le scull s'allongea sur le divan. Cette apparence le répugnait, mais il était obligé de la garder jusqu'à ce qu'il détruise l'Œuf. Le Maréchal Cross passa une main sur son visage.

- Marian ?

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Cross se redressa à contre cœur, et posa son regard sur la forme noire au fond de la pièce.

- Le Quatorzième gagne en puissance. Je le sens.

- Nous savions que cela arriverait. Pourquoi parais-tu si surpris ? demanda Cross.

L'homme reprit la parole.

- C'est trop rapide Marian. J'ai peur que… Tu crois qu'il pourrait le faire ?

- Faire quoi ? interrogea-t-il sérieux.

- …

- Je vois… Et bien, je ne le souhaite pas. Sinon, ma mise en garde pour la Congrégation devra être appliquée. Ils auraient de sacrés ennuis. Et les Noés verraient leur force tripler…

- …

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'apparaître sans arrêt, tu sais ? commenta le Maréchal.

- … Je me disais que tu aurais peut être envie de compagnie.

- Seule celle des belles femmes m'intéresse.

- …

Le silence s'alourdit. Le scull se leva, et s'avança vers la forme obscure.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? questionna le Maréchal.

- C'est à propos d'Eslie.

L'être marqua une pause face au visage étonné du scull.

- Et bien ? lui dit Cross afin qu'il poursuive.

- Devra ton lui dire à propos de…

- La vérité sur son père ? termina le Maréchal avec une pointe d'ironie. Encore faudrait-il qu'elle se souvienne d'une tête qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis quatorze ans, lâcha-t-il.

- …

- Tout dépendra de la situation. Et de comment évolue l'Histoire.

- Bookman est au courant ?

- De quoi ? rigola le scull.

- … Du pouvoir qui se cache en Eslie ?

- « Pouvoir », hein ? répliqua Cross. Voilà une étrange manière d'aborder les choses… Pour répondre à ta question : non. Mais j'ai laissé suffisamment d'indices dans le carnet pour qu'il découvre la clé de cette affaire.

- Tu parles que quel carnet, Marian ? s'étonna la voix avec un pique d'angoisse.

Le scull fit demi-tour en silence. Il s'avança vers la porte qui menait au couloir, venant d'avoir une autre idée pouvant détruire l'Œuf. Autant l'essayer. La voix au fond de la pièce s'éleva avec plus de force.

- Marian ! Quel carnet ?

C'était un crane dénué d'expression que Cross avait pour tête. L'homme eut pourtant l'impression que le Maréchal lui afficha un sourire provocateur.

- Le Carnet du Père d'Eslie, marmonna-t-il avant de refermer la porte sur lui.


	30. Chapitre 27 : La folie, c'est la mort

**Chapitre 27 :** _La folie, c'est la mort avec des veines chaudes_

Cette arche de téléportation était fabuleuse. Eslie, Lavi, Tokusa, Kié et Tiedoll arrivèrent à destination en quelques secondes. L'adolescente leva la tête. De toute sa vie, les seuls lieux qu'elle avait connus étaient La France et l'Angleterre. Karwel se délecta donc du paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Toutes ces couleurs, ces nouvelles sensations, ces odeurs… C'était un Soleil plus que brûlant qui se collait à sa peau. La chaleur était davantage accentuée par le noir de sa tenue. Elle s'étonna de la disposition de l'astre dans le ciel. Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la Congrégation, c'était encore le matin. Et pourtant, tout ici semblait indiquer qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de l'après-midi. L'unique fille lança un regard à la gente masculine qui ne sembla pas aussi étonnée et dépaysée qu'elle. Eslie se passa donc de tout commentaire ou question, afin de ne pas passer pour une idiote. Les gens autour d'eux, par contre, les regardèrent stupéfiés. En même temps, voir un groupe de cinq personnes apparaître d'un seul coup n'était pas une chose courante…

L'adolescente baissa les yeux vers ses bottes. Elles étaient enfoncées dans un sable clair. La plage s'étendait à perte de vue des côtes. Des familles étaient allongées, et profitaient des rayons. La mer d'un bleu turquoise, paisible, se confondait presque avec le ciel entre le blanc et l'azure. A une trentaine de mètres du rivage, quelques barques colorées de bleu et de vert se laisser flotter sur l'eau. Pagaie en main, les pécheurs harponnaient les divers produits teintant leurs embarcations. Crabes, araignées de mer, orphies, oursins… Eslie tourna la tête, et se décala d'un pas afin de se retrouver sous l'ombre d'un cocotier, dont le tronc se penchait vers les flots. La végétation s'étendait. De nombreuses toiles, et hamacs s'y accrochaient, permettant à leurs hôtes de dormir tranquillement à l'abri du Soleil.

- Que fixes-tu ? demanda le rouquin à l'adolescente.

- Hein ? Euh… rien en particulier, dit-elle en détournant la tête de la jeune fille qui venait de passer devant eux.

Lavi rigola. Tokusa lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais l'ancien bookman n'y prêta gère attention. Il ne lui dirait pas les intrigues de la jeune fille, au risque que le Corbeau s'en serve contre Karwel. Car le borgne avait su lire en elle comme un livre ouvert. Cela devait être la première fois qu'elle voyait des hommes avec la peau aussi mate. La Congrégation de l'ombre avait beau réunir beaucoup de types différents, la personne à la peau la plus foncée devait être Sokaro.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? se vexa Eslie.

Le rouquin lui tendit un petit récipient, remplit par une boule de glace à la noix de coco, que vendait un homme âgé à quelques mètres. Karwel le prit, intriguée, et le roux s'approcha de son oreille.

- Depuis des générations, la pigmentation de leur peau a prit cette couleur afin de s'adapter à l'intensité des rayons du Soleil, chuchota-t-il en rigolant.

- Ok. Mais arrête de te moquer de moi avec ce rire, ajouta-t-elle sourcils fronçaient malgré un sourire aux lèvres, en tapant l'épaule de son ami.

Kié demanda l'attention des exorcistes, qui se rapprochèrent de l'homme au vêtement clair. Tout en s'éloignant du sable, le groupe écouta le traqueur. Il leur expliqua rapidement la typographie de la Martinique, et de la Montagne Pelée. En 1851, une éruption phréatique de faible puissance s'étaient fait ressentir. Mais rien de grave ne s'était produit. Toutefois, ces derniers temps, certains excursionnistes rapportaient avoir vu des fumerolles s'échapper du dôme du volcan. Les martiniquais n'y prêtaient pas grande attention. Mais pour l'Ordre, ces apparitions et disparitions de fumé pouvaient être le signe de la présence d'une Innocence. Le mont se situait près de Saint-Pierre, soit au Nord de l'île. Les exorcistes, eux, se trouvaient près de Sainte-Anne, soit au Sud de la Martinique. Cette île des Antilles n'était pas très grande, mais ils leur faudraient peut être plusieurs jours de trajet s'ils restaient à pied.

Eslie, tout en écoutant d'une oreille, observa la mer. Au loin se dessinait le relief des côtes.

- Trouver un moyen de transport ne devrait pas être bien compliqué, ajouta le Maréchal une fois que Kié eut fini.

Le traquer haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas eu de renseignant précis sur le sujet.

- Je pense. On devrait bien pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui acceptera de nous prendre.

Lavi, bras croisés derrière la tête, interpella la jeune fille.

- Tu aimes le paysage ?

- Beaucoup ! répondit-elle avec un visage lumineux. Je n'ai jamais vu un endroit pareil. C'est tellement différent de l'Europe. Toutes ces couleurs… ça donne un côté bien plus chaleureux. Cela me donne envie d'en savoir plus sur cette région.

- Tu vois les hauteurs sur la côte d'en face ? lui demanda le rouquin. Si tu regardes bien elle a une forme assez particulière.

Les deux adolescents virent l'homme aux cheveux verts, devant eux, tourner la tête vers l'étendue d'eau. Tokusa observa le relief durant quelques minutes, puis regarda de nouveau en face de lui avec un claquement de langue moqueur.

- Evidement, il ne faut pas avoir un esprit fermé lorsque l'on regard un paysage, répliqua Lavi d'une voix espiègle à l'adresse du Corbeau. Il faut se servir un minimum de son imagination.

Tokusa eut un rire hautain.

- Il est sur qu'en étant borgne, on prend l'habitude d'imaginer pour combler le vide de sa vision.

Le sous-fifre de Luberier pensait avoir touché une corde sensible, mais il n'en fut rien. Le roux afficha un visage souriant, et renchérit les dires de Tokusa, qui cacha sa déception. Lavi se retourna vers Eslie.

- On croirait voir une femme… couchée, murmura-t-elle. Comment se nomme ce relief ?

- « La Femme couchée », répondit l'ancien bookman avec un rire.

Eslie l'observa un peu plus. A présent, elle voyait parfaitement la femme. Son nez, son menton, son cou, ses seins… L'adolescent reprit la parole.

- Et le rocher que tu vois à côté d'elle, on le nomme le « Rocher du Diamant ». Il doit son nom aux reflets de ses parois à certaines heures du jour. Ils évoquent ceux d'une pierre précieuse.

Et le garçon continua à déverser son savoir, sous le regard attentif de la jeune fille. Le roux marchait tout en fixant en face de lui. Tokusa écoutait également, sans se retourner. Ils avançaient à travers la ville, sous le Soleil des tropiques, les paroles du rouquin comblant le silence du groupe. Alors qu'il était en plein milieu d'une phrase, Lavi marqua une pause et rougit doucement en sentant une petite main se placer dans la sienne. Un sourire heureux s'imposa sur son visage, et il reprit sans le moindre commentaire, gardant cette sensation juste entre Eslie et lui.

Kanda, plongeait dans le noir, resta immobile. Il tendait l'oreille à la recherche du moindre son, mais rien. Peut être était est-ce juste car il n'était pas assez concentré ? Il n'en savait rien. Le japonais cherchait à inhiber toutes les pensées néfastes à son entrainement. Mais il n'y arrivait qu'à moitié. L'adolescent tendit les bras, prenant une position de garde, près à parer les coups. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et fit disparaître de son esprit le tissu opaque qui lui bandait les yeux. Le bruit des grains de sable crissant sous les semelles attira son attention, et Kanda esquiva l'uppercut de Marie. L'Autrichien ne ménageait pas ses coups contre son équipier. D'un autre côté, Yû ne désirait pas autrement. Il arrivait souvent que les deux disciples de Tiedoll se fassent un combat, aveugle pour aveugle. Et étrangement, Noise Marie était plus à l'aise !

- Tu as réagi plutôt tard, Kanda, s'étonna l'homme avec surprise.

Le japonais poussa un râlement. Marie sourit, puis baissa sa garde en entendant la porte de la salle d'entrainement s'ouvrir derrière eux. L'autrichien n'esquiva donc pas le coup de pied de Kanda.

- Tu fous quoi, Marie ? l'agressa Yû.

- Un homme, plutôt petit, vient d'entrer dans la salle…

- Petit… murmura le chinois vexé.

Les deux exorcistes reconnurent la voix du chef de la section asiatique, Bak Chan. Kanda claqua sa langue en signe de dédain.

- Que nous vaut cette visite, Bak ? sourit Noise.

- Rien de particulier.

- Dans ce cas, retournais dans votre pays ! envoya Yû.

- Kanda, soupira son camarade. Bak, mettez-vous à l'aise.

- Je te remercie, Marie, insista le chinois comme pour lancer un pique au kendora.

L'entrainement reprit, sous le regard du blond au béret. Une étrange atmosphère régnait dans la pièce. Kanda était étrange. Ou du moins, plus agressif que d'ordinaire. Ses coups étaient lourds, peu précis. Ses réflexes étaient lents. Kanda étant un peu le diable de la salle d'entrainement étant donné qu'il était le plus fort, pour les autres membres de l'Ordre rien ne leur aurait sauté aux yeux. Mais Marie et Bak étaient les deux premières personnes que Yû avaient connus, après les Corbeaux et les scientifiques des exorcistes de seconde génération. Ils avaient donc l'habitude de voir le japonais combattre depuis ses neuf ans. C'est pourquoi ces détails ne leur échappaient pas. Après que son poing percuta pour la troisième fois la joue de l'adolescent, Marie laissa tomber sa garde. Ses yeux aveugles se baissèrent vers Yû, fesses au sol.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Evidement ! lâcha le japonais en se massant la mâchoire, sa vue toujours plongée dans l'obscurité.

- Des pensées occupent-elles ton esprit ? demanda Bak songeur.

- Tsss !

Le kendora se releva et porta un coup vers Marie. L'autrichien lui attrapa le poignet sans difficulté. Kanda attendit qu'il le lâche. Il n'en fit rien. Chose qui eut pour effet d'accroitre l'énervement du japonais.

- Regarde ! Tu n'es absolument pas concentré. Cela ne te ressemble pas Kanda, souffla Noise.

- Lâche-moi, Marie ! ordonna-t-il en tirant sur son poignet.

L'exorciste aveugle ne desserra pas son emprise. Bak se contenta de regarder dans un lourd silence. Yû, agacée, retira le bandeau qu'il avait autour des yeux, et lança un regard assassin à Marie. Marie, qui se contenta de sourire tristement.

- Ce regard ne marche pas avec moi, tu le sais bien. Je ne le vois pas.

- Mais tu le sais quand même, ajouta Yû. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? demanda-t-il en tirant une nouvelle fois son poignet serré.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

Kanda le fixa avec neutralité, mais sa surprise était tout de même présente. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant Bak Chan l'observer également. Le japonais détourna finalement les yeux, dents serrées par la colère. Il garda tant bien que mal ses émotions. Tout au plus jusqu'à ce que Marie ouvre de nouveau la bouche.

- C'est à cause d'elle ?

Kanda garda la tête tournée vers le sable, mais ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un seul coup. Bak ne vit rien, étant opposé au japonais, mais Marie sentit la tension s'installer dans l'articulation qu'il tenait fermement. Les phalanges de l'exorciste asiatique se refermèrent, et adoptèrent une couleur pâle. Autant, Noise était un des rares individus que Kanda pouvait supporter, autant il avait le don de lui taper sur le système comme personne. C'était lui qui le connaissait le mieux. Il arrivait à déchiffrer ses pensées. Et cela mettait Yû hors de lui.

- Que s'est-il passé ? ajouta l'homme calmement en lâchant le japonais.

- J'ai fait ma déclaration à Lenalee, marmonna Kanda.

Marie afficha un visage surprit, et Bak émit un son étranglé. Yû se tourna vers le chinois, une expression pince-sans-rire sur le visage. Ce regard déclencha une crise d'urticaire à l'homme au béret.

- Et bien quoi, Bak ? On ne pensait pas avoir de la concurrence à la Congrégation ?

- Ne… Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

- Tsss ! Peu importe après tout…, ajouta le kendora en se jetant sur Marie, poings serraient. Puisqu'elle a refusé, comme je mis attendais !

Son adversaire esquiva en silence. Kanda enchaîna les coups. Aucuns n'atteignirent leurs cibles.

- Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je faisais allusion, dit l'aveugle, en profitant de la perte d'équilibre du japonais pour le faire tomber.

L'adolescent lui lança un regard plus mauvais que jamais. Bak se leva du rebord, attendant une réponse du jeune homme.

- De quoi parles-tu, Marie ? demanda timidement Chan.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Son attention était entièrement portée sur Kanda.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu…

- Kanda, coupa durement Marie. Pas à moi !

La salle d'entrainement fut pesée d'un lourd silence. Kanda fixait son compagnon avec un certain mépris. Après un long moment seulement alimenté par sa respiration saccadante, il se releva et dépassa l'autrichien.

- Tu ne serais pas…

- Arrête ! siffla Yû en claquant la porte de la salle, laissant Maire et Bak seuls.

Yû marcha précipitamment jusqu'à sa chambre, sourcils fronçaient, le regard triste, sa peau blanche rougissant faiblement.

Le Maréchal remercia l'homme. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Lavi poussa un long soupire, et s'ébouriffa les cheveux. Apparemment, ils allaient devoir traverser l'île à pied. En véhicule, le trajet n'aurait duré qu'entre cinq ou six heures. Et pourtant, ce type de déplacement en Martinique représentait un trajet de vacances. Autrement dit, personne ne pouvait les emmener près de Saint-Pierre. Rien que d'y penser, cela fatiguait le rouquin borgne. Et bien sur, tout le monde en profitait.

- Mais tais-toi, Lavi ! s'exacerba Eslie. Ce que tu peux être paresseux !

- Rectification, lui répondit le roux. Je ne suis pas paresseux, j'aime juste dormir.

- C'est la même chose !

- Pas du tout !

Les deux exorcistes continuèrent ainsi, tels deux enfants enjoués. Tokusa les regarda, son habituel sourire arrogant aux lèvres. Il ne dit rien, se contentant d'enregistrer les moindres paroles des exorcistes. Le Corbeau trouvait les rapports à rendre ennuyeux, mais il s'appliquait tout de même.

- Je te rappel que j'ai déjà suivis des entraînements intensifs, qui demandaient énormément de concentration, d'endurance et de force ! ajouta l'ancien bookman en bombant le torse.

- Tu n'as pas du être à la hauteur alors. C'est pour cela que Bookman t'a recalé et renié pour le titre, se contenta de commenter Tokusa avec sarcasme.

Lavi perdit son sourire, puis tourna lentement le regard vers l'homme aux cheveux verts. Eslie, méprisante, se prépara à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. La main de Lavi se posant sur son épaule la fit se résigner. Répliquer ne servait à rien. Ce ne serait qu'entrer un peu plus dans son jeu. Tiedoll et Kié se placèrent près du Corbeau.

- Bien, commença le Maréchal. Puisqu'il en est ainsi, nous effectuerons le voyage à pied. La sculpture d'Eden serait pratique, mais elle pourrait créer un vent de panique au sein de la population. Nous aurions pu utiliser le Maillet de Lavi. Mais je doute qu'il puisse tous nous porter…

- On a qu'à laisser l'autre, marmonna Eslie en pointant Tokusa.

- Même là, je ne pense pas que ce soit suffisant, rigola Froi. En trois jours, nous devrions y être…

Un long trajet sous un Soleil de plombs débuta donc. Le relief volcanique de l'île n'aidait pas. Très vite, les jambes des exorcistes commencèrent à s'alourdir. Tokusa garda son visage impassible, mais souffrait autant que les autres. Au bout de quelques heures de route, le ciel prit une belle couleur jaune. L'astre avait commencé sa descente.

Eslie jeta un coup d'œil à l'ancien héritier des bookmen. Depuis les paroles du larbin de Luberier, le roux avait perdu sa joie de vivre, et n'avait pas dit un mot. Même pas pour lâcher une plainte. Son regard vert se contentait d'observer devant lui tristement.

- Lavi ? fit-elle en cachant son inquiétude.

- Tout va bien ! Tout va bien ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre avec un faux sourire.

Karwel savait discerner ce visage trompeur, mais elle n'en dit rien.

- Je voulais te poser une autre question, sourit l'adolescente pendant que le Corbeau lâcha un pouffement. Ça fait si longtemps que ça que l'on marche ?

- La nuit tombe vite. Et le jour se lève tôt. Cela doit faire trois heures que l'on marche, je dirais. Les moustiques vont bientôt sortir…

- Je pensais que les bookmen apprenaient ce qui avait trait à l'Histoire Oubliée. Pas ces détails sans grandes importances que tu nous sorts depuis notre arrivé, lâcha Tokusa.

- Toute connaissance, quelque qu'elle soit, me fascine, répondit simplement le rouquin.

Malgré le décalage horaire, le groupe s'arrêta finalement une fois la nuit tombée. Ils reprirent la route le lendemain matin, aux aurores. Le paysage changeait au fur et à mesure de leur avancé. De la plage, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les terres. Des champs de bananes et de cannes à sucres. Les alentours se vêtirent très rapidement de forêts denses. En s'enfonçant dans la végétation, les apôtres et le Corbeau commencèrent à faire attention où ils posaient les pieds. La terre laissait place par moment à la pierre. Et qui dit pierre, dit possible chute d'eau.

Karwel contourna l'arbre qui lui bouchait la vue, et rattrapa le groupe près du fil d'eau. Les parois qui s'élevaient sur les côtés leurs indiquèrent qu'ils ne pouvaient que remonter le courant de la rivière, heureusement calme. Tiedoll et Kié décidèrent de partirent devant, afin de pouvoir signaler, si besoin, les passages plus corsés. Eslie en profita pour se reposer deux minutes, et boire un coup. Les rayons lumineux ne passaient que peu les feuilles des hautes fougères et des arbres plus imposants. Toutefois, il faisait toujours aussi chaud. Lavi passa devant, suivit d'Eslie et enfin Tokusa. L'adolescente imita son compagnon, agrippant la roche noire, et plaçant ses pieds tout en faisant attention de ne pas glisser. Les chutes d'eau rendaient l'ascension de la pierre délicate, et plus d'une fois Lavi la rattrapa au vol.

Karwel attrapa la main gantée que le roux lui tendait, et grimpa le dernier obstacle. Il accorda un sourire à l'adolescente avant de reprendre un visage neutre. Le borgne se pencha ensuite vers le vide, et tendit de nouveau la main, cette fois afin d'aider Tokusa. Le Corbeau émit un petit rire, et d'une simple impulsion rejoint le couple. Lavi fronça les sourcils, referma le poing et se releva finalement. Ils venaient d'atterrir dans un lieu magnifique. Un endroit comme on peut en rêver dans les îles tropical. Le cours d'eau continuait jusqu'à un petit lac, alimentait par une autre cascade. Le sol était composé de galets entre le blanc et le gris. Le tout était entouré du vert flamboyant de la végétation, qui laissait entrevoir le ciel. Kié et Froi étaient là également. La nuit tomberait bientôt, et continuer à escalader ainsi les chutes d'eau pouvait être très dangereux. Il fut donc décidé de passer la nuit ici.

- Autant profiter du paysage ! s'exclama Tiedoll avec joie en sortant son crayon.

L'équipement mécanique du traqueur leur servit de lumière. Faire un feu ici été impossible, et inutile. Eslie serra ses genoux, et posa son menton sur ses bras croisés. Tokusa, à l'opposé d'elle, mangeait délicatement. Lavi, près de la française, commençait à piquer du nez. Kié, lui, tenait compagnie à Tiedoll, toujours en plein dessin.

- On est tombé sur aucun akuma…, murmura Eslie avec une pointe de surprise.

- On devrait plutôt s'en réjouir, sourit Lavi sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Partisan du moindre effort, souffla l'homme aux verrues, sans que sa remarque ne soit relevée.

- C'est tout de même étrange, étant donné qu'il devrait il y avoir une Innocence, non ?

Lavi garda le silence. Aucuns des exorcistes ne virent l'arrogance que prit le regard du Corbeau. Tokusa passa une main dans ses cheveux verts, puis prit la parole d'une voix provocante.

- Peut être as-tu raison. Après tout, tu dois en savoir un rayon sur les abjectes machines.

La tension s'empara d'Eslie. Sourcils froncés, elle leva le menton vers l'homme aux verrues. Lavi se redressa légèrement, avec hésitation, et le fixa également. Les marques jaunes sous ses yeux, accentuèrent l'expression d'impertinence qu'afficha Tokusa. Le silence persistant, il reprit avec sourire.

- Et bien ? Que me valent ses mines renfrognées ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'insinuer ? demanda le rouquin.

Eslie continua à fixer Tokusa, tétanisée. Ses mains se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes sur une poignée de brindilles. Ce ton, ce regard, ces mots… c'étaient vraiment trop limpide. Elle voyait très bien où l'homme à la tenue écarlate voulait en venir. Mais l'adolescente n'arriva pas à bouger. Comment pouvait-il… ? Qui… ? Karwel ne voulait pas l'entendre prononcer de cette bouche…Elle souhaitait parler, pourtant, rien ne venait. Seule sa poigne se renforça davantage.

- Mais tu le sais très bien, répondit le garçon aux cheveux verts à l'adresse de Lavi.

- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le franchement ! s'irrita le roux.

- Lavi, murmura Eslie en lui prenant la main afin qu'il se taise.

L'adolescent la regarda surpris en sentant le tremblement de la main posée sur la sienne. Contrairement à elle, il n'avait pas compris. C'est pourquoi Eslie préférer l'arrêter avant qu'il ne pousse Tokusa à bout. Néanmoins, étant sur sa lancé, le Corbeau n'eut pas besoin de la demande de l'ancien bookman pour mettre les pieds dans le plat.

- Je parle bien sur, du fait que notre chère amie ici présente a été élevée par un akuma. La photo de famille devient de plus en plus amusante !

Avant que Lavi ne réagisse, la joue de l'homme de Luberier claqua sous la main d'Eslie. Le son suffit pour faire se retourner Froi et Kié. La trace de sa main apparaissait lentement sur sa joue. Tokusa, impassible, pivota son visage vers la fille qui se tenait en face de lui. Il se releva afin d'être à sa hauteur.

- En gentleman, je ne frapperais pas une femme, sourit-il d'un air méprisant. Mais je dois te faire part que, me faire frapper est mauvais pour ma fierté personnelle…

- Tu sais où je me la mets ta fierté personnelle ! répondit l'adolescente sur le même ton.

- La Congrégation accepte des êtres bien particuliers. Le jeune Walker qui a changé son père en akuma, puis s'est fait maudire, se retrouvant donc avec l'œil d'un des leurs. Puis toi, qui fus élevée par l'un d'eux durant toutes ces années. Il ne manquerait plus que vous copuliez ensemble et donniez naissance à des petits akumas. Cela donnerait une jolie famille de monstres…

Karwel se prépara à abattre de nouveau une gifle, mais cette fois Lavi lui attrapa le poignet. Elle tourna son visage larmoyant et vexé vers son petit-amie, qui affichait un visage inexpressif. Doucement, il la tira derrière lui, puis fit face au Corbeau.

- Que tu me cherches moi, je n'en ais rien à faire. Mais je ne tolèrerais pas que tu parles ainsi de mes amis, dit l'adolescent au bandeau avec un merveilleux sourire.

Tokusa eut juste le temps d'hausser un sourcil de surprise avant de sentir les phalanges de l'exorciste s'enfoncer sur sa pommette. Il percuta un tronc dans un gémissement de souffrance, puis lui lança un regard noir. Eslie avait beau avoir apprécié le coup que venait de se prendre le Corbeau, la rage qui cognait dans sa poitrine ne diminuait pas. Elle le fixait avec des yeux fous, comme un prédateur près à sauter sur sa proie au moindre geste. L'homme s'adressa à Lavi, sourire aux lèvres malgré la douleur.

- Tu es donc si peu capable de maîtriser tes émotions.

…_Abandon…_

- Et tu as prononcé le mot « ami » si je ne m'abuse ? Depuis quand un bookman a-t-il des amis ?

…_Couler…_

- Ou alors, tu joues un rôle. Tu te sers d'eux.

…_Rage…_

- Mais non ! Suis-je bête, rit Tokusa. C'est pour cela que tu as été renié. « Papy ! Pitié, pardonne-moi ! », imita-t-il d'une voix niaise. En plus le pauvre Grand-père a un sérieux problème avec les akumas, et toi pour ne rien arranger, tu sors avec l'un d'entre eux…

Sans était trop ! Son cœur meurtri, ses veines gonflées, son esprit perdu dans le brouillard de sa colère, ces mots qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, le visage pâlissant de Lavi … le regard de Tokusa affichant encore et encore cette fierté sans pareille…

- Eslie !

Ce nom, le sien, prononcé par Lavi et Froi lui parut telle un brise. Faible. Inaudible. Tout ce que Karwel ressentait, c'étaient ses doigts se refermant sur la gorge de Tokusa… ses os commençant à se rompre… sa peau se tirant à la limite de la déchirure… Mais ce n'était pas tout. Le bien être. La satisfaction de voir le visage décomposé, terrifié de Tokusa. Oui. Son regard apeuré posé sur son visage en transformation… Ce n'était pas vraiment le monstre dont il avait parlé. Non. Mais c'était pire. Car une Innocence ne pouvait en arrêter une autre… Ou du moins, pas dans ce cas là.

- Eslie ! C'est sans importance ! hurla Lavi en tirant sur les poignets de la jeune fille pour la faire lâcher. Je t'en pris ! Ne va pas t'attirer plus d'ennuis ! ESLIE !

Tokusa commençait à suffoquer, mais l'adolescente ne lâchait pas prise. L'éclat de folie dans ses yeux le montrait bien.

- Eslie, souffla Tiedoll en s'approchant de la jeune fille. Ressaisis-toi, dit-il tristement.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis qu'une saleté d'akuma, non ? Une saleté de monstre ! Comme on me l'a toujours dit ! Un peu plus ou un peu moins de sang salissant mes mains, quelle importance ? s'exclama-t-elle avec plus de démence que jamais. Il définit ce que je suis après tout…

- Mais pas qui tu es, répondit le Maréchal en posant une main sur son épaule. Ce sont nos actions et nos choix qui défissent qui nous sommes. Peu importe les circonstances… On a toujours le choix. Je t'en pris… fais le bon ici…

La transformation due à son Innocence se fit de plus en plus douloureuse.

- … Et tu as promis à Timothy…, ajouta Tiedoll.

La lueur qui brillait jusque là dans ses yeux, quitta Eslie. Son emprise se fit moins forte, pour finalement tout lâcher d'un coup, et tomber en arrière. L'air pouvant de nouveau atteindre ses poumons, Tokusa toussa à grand bruit. Il se tournant sur le ventre, une main sur sa gorge blessée. Froi et Kié s'approchèrent de lui afin de vérifier que tout aller bien.

- Qu'est… Qu'est-ce qui m'a prise ? se murmura l'adolescente en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Cette sensation…

- Je suis désolée…

Karwel sentit les bras de Lavi s'enrouler autour d'elle avec force. Des mots sortaient de la bouche du rouquin, mais elle n'arriva pas à les comprendre. Le liquide chaud qui coulait le long de sa peau captait toute son attention. Lentement, elle agrippa la tenue de son petit ami et joignit ses pleurs aux siens, en répétant encore et encore la même phrase.

- Je suis désolée, Lavi…

Il faisait lourd. Et pour tous, la nuit fut loin d'être bénéfique. Ce raccourcis par les cascades leur faisait gagner du temps, mais les fatiguait beaucoup plus que de la simple marche. Le Maréchal français et le traqueur chinois avaient pris de l'avance. Lavi, Eslie et Tokusa, eux, étaient plus en arrière et luttaient contre le manque de sommeil. Et il fallait continuer à escalader cette paroi rocheuse et glissante. Eslie passa sa main sur son visage salit par la boue, puis posa son pied dans un creux que lui offrait la rocheuse. L'adrénaline permettait à ses doigts d'agripper la pierre avec force, compensant les nombreux dérapages de ses bottes. Karwel leva la tête, et vit Lavi disparaître derrière le sommet de la roche, signe qu'un nouveau pallié était atteint. La chevelure rousse réapparut de nouveau.

- Eslie ?

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Une fois que vous serrez montés, il va nous falloir nager. Tiedoll et Kié ne sont pas là, ils doivent déjà avoir pris beaucoup d'avance…

- Commence à y aller aussi, dit-elle sous le regard surpris des deux hommes.

- Euh… Tu es sur ? Et si jamais tu n'arrives pas à remonter ?

- Ne t'en fait pas. Il me reste quoi ? Deux mètres de parois ? On t'aura vite rejoins… Vas-y ! insista-t-elle avec sourire devant la mine hésitante de Lavi.

L'adolescent hocha finalement la tête en signe d'approbation, et disparut de nouveau. Eslie passa une bonne minute à se reconcentrer avant se reprendre son ascension. Lorsqu'elle atteint enfin le sommet, elle se retrouva seule face à la rivière zigzaguant entre les parois. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers là d'où elle venait. Tokusa serrait bientôt là, autant l'attendre, même si c'était à contre cœur. Elle s'assit donc près du bord et patienta, les yeux rivés sur le Corbeau et les sourcils plissés.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Karwel ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire malgré l'effort.

- Je dois forcément avoir une raison pour te regarder ? lâcha-t-elle.

- Inutile de me cracher ainsi ton venin…

- … Pourquoi sourire tout le temps comme ça ? dit Karwel après un moment de pause.

- Un bon sourire peut sortir un mauvais pas, souffla-t-il. Regarde ton petit camarade roux. A cause de son large sourire je n'avais pas prévu de me recevoir son décroché en pleine figure.

- … Et pourquoi me parler comme si de rien été ?

Tokusa lui lança un regard surprit, puis revint sur l'emplacement de ses mains.

- Et pourquoi en ferai-je autrement ?

- Je t'ai… quand même…, commença l'adolescente avec une pointe de malaise.

- J'ai connu pire. Et je ne te déteste pas plus qu'avant. Mais pas moins, c'est sur ! ajouta le Corbeau en modifiant la position de ses pieds sur la paroi.

- Et bien moi, je te déteste ! Plus encore que Link… Et je n'oublie pas tous ce que tu as dis.

Tokusa lâcha un pouffement, et agrippa sa main sur le rebord de la pierre, à côté de la cuisse d'Eslie. Le Corbeau et l'exorciste firent tout deux un bond en voyant cette même main glisser. Tokusa perdit l'équilibre et se sentit tomber. Karwel se jeta à plat ventre et attrapa le poignet du jeune homme entre ses mains. Elle se stabilisa avec ses bottes, et poussa un cri d'effort sous le poids de Tokusa. Si elle lâchait, il y aurait dix mètres de descente, avec pour arrivée finale de la roche aiguisée par l'érosion. Sans oublier le reste de la descente si le Corbeau continuer à dévaler les autres paliers.

- Tout va bien… Tokusa ? haleta Eslie.

- On ne peut mieux, se moqua-t-il. Bon… et maintenant ? Tu comptes me remonter, je te pris.

Karwel sourit en se rendant compte de la situation. Chose que le garçon aux cheveux verts remarqua. La pression exercée sur son poignet se relâcha subtilement. Tokusa fronça les sourcils et de son autre main agrippa celles de l'adolescente.

- Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? fit-il avec un tressaillement dans la voix.

- Tu ne peux imaginer l'envie que j'aie de te lâcher, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais. Il ne fallait pas y toucher… Mon père… Charlie… Ma mère… Allen… Lavi…

Raide, le Corbeau la regarda sans pouvoir parler. Il la fixait, des sueurs froides perlant sur son front.

- J'ai bien aimé te voir espérer, et te dire « je suis sauvé » lorsque je t'ai rattrapé. Mais… quelle sera ta tête au moment où je te lâcherais ?

Tokusa ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Cependant, avant cela, j'ai une question à te poser…, continua Eslie.

Ce n'était pas possible ? Elle bluffait ? Le garçon fut pris d'un rire nerveux. Elle n'était pas du genre à ne pas respecter ses dires. Elle allait le faire…

- Et… Et si je ne réponds pas ? demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Eslie le regarda en silence, et eut un sourire discret.

- Tant pis, répondit-elle calmement avant de lâcher son emprise.


	31. Chapitre bonus : Parler de Destin

**Chapitre bonus :** _Parler de Destin et de Hasard est inutile… l'Histoire n'est que l'ensemble des événements liés entre eux._

Bookman se tenait devant la fenêtre de la chambre, droit, les mains croisaient dans le dos. Il fixait le dehors, perdu dans ses pensées. Ses pensées, toutes dirigeaient vers une seule et même personne. Le vieil homme avait rompu tous les liens. Pourquoi Diable alors Lavi occupait-il encore toute son attention ? Cet idiot devrait, en toute logique, n'être plus que de l'encre sur du papier. Il ne devrait plus lui apparaître comme une vérité à protéger. Ce gosse n'avait plus aucun intérêt aux yeux du clan des bookmen, aux yeux de l'Histoire.

- Et mince…, soupira-t-il en tournant les talons.

Bookman se plaça devant le bureau en bois, sur lequel était soigneusement posé un énorme livre. Il effleura du bout des doits l'ouvrage avec un regard triste. Le fameux _Book_, regroupant toutes les informations récupérées par le vieil homme. Sur chaque page, plusieurs milliers de codes étaient tracés. Une écriture très ancienne uniquement déchiffrable par lui, Bookman. L'une des rares capacités encore inconnue de son ancien disciple. Une seule fois, Lavi l'avait eu entre les mains, lorsque Panda lui avait expliqué où était définitivement répertoriée l'Histoire Oubliée. Le déchiffrer était l'un de ses rêves. L'un parmi d'autres que le roux ne réaliserait pas.

Le vieux Panda tira la chaise positionnée face au bureau. Il s'assit doucement, le regard toujours porté sur l'ouvrage. Il resta immobile, les rayons de lumières disparaissant les uns après les autres. D'un geste vif, il ouvrit finalement les pages, et balada les symboles minuscules qui les noyaient. Chacune possédait un en-tête dans lequel apparaissait des mots en écriture latine. Plus particulièrement des noms. Il passa bien vite les premiers, son visage s'assombrissant au fil des pages. Des inconnus, des célébrités, de grands soldats, des morts, des mythes, des édifices, des créatures, des Noés, des exorcistes… Les noms devinrent plus récents. La main du bookman marqua un temps de pause en voyant écrit _Néa Walker_. Alias le Quatorzième. Bookman tourna les pages. Allant et venant, au hasard. S'arrêtant sur certaines, en sautant d'autres. Il stoppa l'élan des feuilles. Son cœur se serra, et il commença la lecture de certains passages…

_Bookman Junior_

_Découverte du jeune garçon alors que je me rendais vers ma destination en vu de la guerre qui fait rage au Nord. D'après ces dires, il aurait six ans. Cheveux roux, yeux verts, pas d'autres signes distinctifs (Note : Attendre la fin de sa croissance pour plus de précisions). Après une étude de son potentiel, je lui ais proposé de me rejoindre. Chose qu'il accepta sans hésitation, d'abandonnant son nom afin d'entrer sous mon patronage._

_(Note : Pour son histoire se référer au paragraphe 23-6)._

Il passa au déchiffrage de l'idéogramme parlant de l'année suivante, sans terminer la lecture en cours.

_A manqué de se faire tuer par un balle perdue alors que nous étudions la guerre qui s'étend à l'Ouest. Blessé, nous avons donc du quitter les lieux. Je sens déjà mes cheveux tomber. Ce petit démon s'y est trop agrippé. Malgré mes soins, le projectile a fait du dégât. Impossibilité de sauver l'œil. Ses capacités vont en être diminuées. En particularité sa vitesse de mémoire photographique._

Bookman tourna la page, arrivant à la seizième année d'existence du garçon.

_Entré à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, afin d'étudier la Guerre que mènent les exorcistes face aux Noés. Nous semblons être des compatibles de l'Innocence. Pour cette étude, Dick adopte le nom de Lavi._

Bookman continua à lire. Certaines expressions ne pouvaient le nier. Bookman n'avait pas toujours était neutre en ce qui concernait le gamin. Puis il s'arrêta sur les lignes, et plissa les yeux. Jamais l'homme ne pourrait oublier ce jour. Lavi non plus, sans doute. C'était quelques jours après leur arrivé à l'Ordre.

_Retour de mission avec une Innocence. Apprentissage de Lavi sur certains secrets de l'Innocence, quand le Grand Intendant nous demande de le rejoindre dans la chambre des Innocences gardées par Hevlaska. Nous assistons au rangement de l'essence divine en son sein. Lavi et moi nous préparons à sortir lorsque la voix de la symbiotique nous parvint aux oreilles._

_**"Les Grains du Sable Vert couleront sur la Pierre marquée de Noire inversant la course du Soleil."**_

_Le Grand Intendant nous parle alors d'une prophétie. Elle concernerait Lavi. Après discussion avec lui, nous sommes d'accord sur le faite qu'elle se trouve être claire_. Sable Vert_ laisse penser à l'Innocence. Pourtant, nous n'arrivons pas à comprendre ce à quoi Lavi est amené. _

_Aura-t-il un rôle majeur suite à l'Innocence ?_

Un rôle avec l'Innocence… était-ce pour cette raison que le rouquin avait choisi la voie d'exorciste ? Etait-ce une question de destin ? Bookman poussa un soupir. Il reposa les yeux sur l'écriture latine. Il prit une plume qu'il trempa dans l'encre. Sa main tressaillit, puis d'un trait net raya _Bookman Junior _qu'il remplaça par _Lavi_.

Le vieil homme se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son siège. Le Destin, quel mot effrayant. C'est lui qui régit le cours de nos vies. Les gens préfèrent parler de "Hasard". Ce n'est qu'un synonyme. Il ne faudrait pas séparer les deux. Hasard et Destin vont ensemble. Sans l'un, il n'y aurait pas l'autre. On ne choisit pas son destin, comme on ne choisit pas le hasard. Il ne faudrait parler que d'une suite d'événements qui suivent un fil dans le temps. C'est d'Histoire que l'homme doit parler. Et cela, on pouvait le comprendre en voyant le _Book_.

L'historien prit les deux premiers noms. Adam et Eve. Ce sont eux qui commencent l'Histoire. Et pourtant, les pages leurs étant réservées étaient quasiment vides. Des lignes biens différentes de celles que l'on connaît et que l'on rapporte. Chacun des mots transcrits sur ces deux êtres n'étaient que les dires de l'Histoire Oubliée qu'il avait entendus. Tous, sauf une phrase sur la page de Adam. Une ligne qui le faisait trembler à chaque fois qu'il la survolait. Elle, c'était Bookman qui l'avait écrite, car c'était lui qui l'avait découverte.

_Note : Se référer au Comte Millénaire (?)_

En effet, le Faiseur avait un nom. Et c'était Adam. Faillait-il y voir ce message ? Bookman ne le savait pas. Mais cette similitude dans l'Histoire l'avait rendu paranoïaque durant plusieurs mois. A cette époque, il ne connaissait pas encore le rouquin, et il s'agissait de la génération précédente des Noés. Ses soupçons sur l'Histoire avaient commencé après une discussion auprès Marian Cross, et d'une entrevue avec Néa. Pourquoi ? Peu importe…

Bookman reprit l'ouvrage entre les mains, arrivant à un tournant plus proche de l'Histoire. Il posa les yeux sur les notes qu'il avait écrites à l'encre rouge. Une couleur qui ne pouvait qu'être vu parmi le noir qui comblait les pages. Avant de les lires, le vieil homme lança un coup d'œil au nom : _Jésus Christ_.

_Je suis surement fou d'écrire ces lignes. Mais les similitudes me laissent un étrange goût mélangeant peur et espoir. Cela répondrait à beaucoup d'interrogations, et il est de mon devoir dans faire part dans ce manuscrit._

_En premier lieu, je souligne le nombre composant le groupe des Noés. Ils sont au nombre de **13**. Nombre correspondant aux Messie et ses disciples. Le Clergé s'accorde à dire qu'il s'agit du groupe réunit lors du dernier repas. Et pourtant, l'Histoire Oubliée nous raconte une omission dans leurs paroles. Ils n'étaient point treize, mais bien **quatorze**. Et cette quatorzième personne n'était nul autre que la "prostituée" portant le nom de Marie Madeleine, la "compagne de Jésus". Nous pouvons ainsi supposer une raison à l'apparition de Néa, le Quatorzième Noé. (Note : pourquoi le Comte l'ignore-t-il ?)._

_L'autre point à prendre en compte, ce sont les stigmates marquant le front des descendants de Noé. Serait-ce un rappel à ceux de la couronne d'épines portant le Messie lors de sa crucifixion ? Les Noés étant tous issus d'une même personne, pourrait expliquer que tous aient vu les marques apparaître sur eux également._

_Sa résurrection pourrait facilement être expliquée, ainsi que la disparition de son corps._

_**Question : Pourquoi le Vatican lutterait-il contre le Comte alors ?**_

Bookman poursuivit.

_Toutefois, si tout ce qui est dit précédemment laisse présager le pire, une lueur d'espoir peut être faite. Et elle n'est pas à prendre à la légère._

_Si le Quatorzième se trouve être comme je le pense Marie Madeleine, nous pourrions peut être avoir un autre allié dans les rangs du Comte Millénaire. Il s'agirait de **Judas**. L'autre serait **Pierre**, le premier apôtre, qui renia Jésus._

L'historien en aurait presque ris. Cela n'avait aucun sens. C'était même du blasphème. L'homme ferma les yeux un instant, reprenant ses esprits et son calme. Si le livre était en face de lui, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Bookman avait assez perdu de temps à rêvasser, ou cauchemarder, comme ça. Il revint vers le fond du _Book_. Il arriva aux noms qu'il cherchait. Il s'agissait des personnes à garder à l'œil, en passant par _Allen Walker_, _Néa Walker_… La double-page suivante laissa apparaître _Mana Walker_. Il nom qui précédait été _Marian Cross_. Le bookman avait cependant rajouté une page après le Maréchal. Celle d'_Eslie Karwel_. Il pouvait ainsi parler des similitudes entre le maître d'Allen et la jeune adolescente. En particulier le carnet dans lequel se trouvaient les symboles de magie noire. La dizaine d'idéogramme en vert était d'ailleurs la transcription entière du carnet. Certains passages étaient encore mystérieux pour le vieil homme. Mais les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient petit à petit.

Bookman reprit sa plume et son encre abyssale. Doucement, il continua la transcription des informations qu'il avait récoltées sur Eslie. Il nota, en particulier, ses impressions sur le corps de Lola et le médaillon. Il fit également par de ses questions vis-à-vis de Cross. Sa main se stoppa, puis Bookman leva sa plume. Le vieil homme repensa à ce qu'il avait dit à Reever.

_"Le seul à pouvoir modifier les akumas sur cette terre, et ce grâce à la magie, est le Maréchal Marian Cross."_

Tout en notant cette phrase à l'encre rouge, Bookman passa en revu tout ce qu'il savait sur le sujet.

_Le seul…_

Pourquoi diable Marian… ?

…_modifier…_

Pourquoi donc cette fille… ?

…_magie…_

Alors qu'il posait le trait final, Bookman leva les yeux.

… _sur cette terre…_

L'homme à la queue de cheval étouffa un cri de stupeur. Il lâcha la plume qui tomba au sol, laissant une marque rouge. Le petit historien agrippa le livre et le rapprocha au maximum de son nez. D'un mouvement vif, il fit battre les pages entre elles, puis il revint sur le nom d'Eslie. Bookman n'en détachait son regard que pour le poser sur le nom de la double page d'à côté. Il venait de comprendre, enfin. Le pourquoi de l'akuma modifié. Le carnet dans la chambre de Marian. La raison que ce soit Eslie. Il venait même de comprendre le sens de la propre phrase qu'il avait prononçait face à Reever…

_"Le seul à pouvoir modifier les akumas sur cette terre, et ce grâce à la magie, est le Maréchal Marian Cross."_

Oui. C'était à ce même Maréchal qu'appartenaient ces mots. Mais Bookman ne les avait pas compris à l'époque. A présent, tout devenait clair. Des rapprochements entre les événements pouvaient se faire. L'historien fixa le nom de l'homme écrit sur la page en face de lui. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ce détail aussi tape à l'œil ?

Le visage de Bookman s'assombrit. Cela reliait beaucoup plus de gens qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il venait de lever le voile sur le premier mystère qui entourait Eslie Karwel. Au fil de ses idées, le doute s'empara de lui. Les plans de Cross… Le Maréchal avait-il raison de poursuivre de tels desseins ? La moindre de faille est…

- J'espère me tromper… Oh combien ! J'implore d'avoir tors…


	32. Chapitre 28 : Qui goûte à la crème

**Chapitre 28 :**_ Qui goûte à la crème, veut une part de gâteau…_

La peur avait pris le dessus, bloquant le cri au fond de sa gorge. Tokusa se sentit tomber, tandis qu'Eslie le regardait avec un visage dénué d'émotion. Il aurait du faire plus attention, se méfier de cette adolescente. Mais son arrogance et son côté joueur étaient plus forts que tout. Link lui avait dit tout ce qu'il savait sur Karwel, en échange de son silence vis-à-vis de Luberier. Pourquoi l'inspecteur ne voulait pas que leur Chef sache pour l'akuma ? Tokusa n'en avait rien eu à faire et avait accepté de tenir sa langue. Le Corbeau détestait les akumas, plus que tout. Etrangement à ce que l'on aurait pu en penser, le jeune homme ne désirait qu'une chose. C'était de pouvoir, lui aussi, sauver le monde et anéantir ces monstruosités. Sans oublier, qu'ils avaient tué ses camarades…

Tokusa avait donc pris part au voyage en compagnie des exorcistes, tout en sachant le passé d'Eslie. Trois exorcistes faisaient partie de sa liste. Arystar Krory, Allen Walker et Eslie Karwel. Quelle liste ? Pourquoi ? Tous les trois avaient un lien avec les akumas. Chose que le Corbeau ne le supportait pas. Le premier pensait que ces monstres pouvaient être animés de bonté, et qu'ils pouvaient aimer. Le deuxième avait transformé son propre père en akuma, et en avait été maudit. De plus, en lui se cachait une part de Noé. Quand à la troisième, elle réunissait les deux idées. Sa mère était un akuma, qui soit disant, l'aimait et la protégeait. Quelle blague ! Il la détestait, tout autant qu'elle le haïssait.

Le jeune homme n'avait donc pas cherché à lui plaire, et ne mâchait pas ses mots. Est-ce à cause de sa haine qu'il voulait qu'elle souffre ? Surement… Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Tokusa avait donc pointé les faiblesses de la jeune fille, quitte à en être cruel. Jamais il n'aurait du la sous estimer. Maintenant, le Corbeau se retrouvait dans de beaux draps ! Depuis combien de temps tombait-il ? Peu apparemment, puisque la main d'Eslie était encore proche de la sienne… Tout proche d'ailleurs… voir trop proche étrangement. Il pouvait de nouveau sentir ses doigts lui agripper le poignet, et voir son visage grimacer d'effort. Tokusa ne se fit pas prier. D'instinct, il agrippa également les bras de Karwel, et prit appui comme il put sur la roche glissante. Si Tokusa n'avait pas été aussi surprit de ce retournement de situation, ses nerfs auraient sans aucuns doutes lâchés.

- Tu es prêt à répondre maintenant ? lui demanda Eslie en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Vas-y ! Pose ta question ! s'empressa-t-il de rétorquer, sans chercher les sentiments qui se cachaient derrière le bleu de ses yeux.

- Comment sais-tu pour ma mère ?

- Les murs ont des oreilles. Nous autres Corbeaux sommes une équipe entrainée pour la collecte d'informations, en plus du combat. Nous ne sommes pas l'équivalent des bookmen, mais nous avons nos propres capacités. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir ! Remonte-moi maintenant ! lança-t-il, un ton de panique dans la voix.

Eslie fronça les paupières, serra les dents, et dans un effort tracta l'homme comme elle put. Les muscles de ses bras lui faisaient un mal de chien. Doucement, elle chercha à s'accroupir pour prendre plus de force. L'adolescente retomba au sol, manquant de lâcher Tokusa. Elle resserra son étreinte, et étouffa un cri de douleur.

- Karwel ! Tu vas bien ?

Elle reposa son visage ensanglanté sur le Corbeau, mais ne répondit pas. L'exorciste redoubla d'effort et réitéra ce qu'elle avait entrepris à l'instant. Une nouvelle fois, Eslie s'écrasa lourdement au sol. Ses mains devenaient moites, et elle sentait l'homme glisser peu à peu. Tokusa quand à lui, cherchait à s'agripper à la pierre, afin de pouvoir remonter.

- Rien à faire ! Cette partie de la roche est quasiment lise. Je n'ai aucun point d'accroche, se murmura-t-il avec colère.

Et lâcher une main pour atteindre ses talismans pouvait signer sa perte. Sans oublier que l'autre rouquin devait être trop loin pour entendre leurs plaintes. Il sentit quelque chose lui tomber dessus. C'était le sang d'Eslie. Tokusa releva la tête. L'adolescente s'était surement ouvert le crâne en tombant. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il… il pleuvait ? Oui, c'était ça.

- Et en plus ça s'intensifie ! grogna le Corbeau.

- To… Tokusa…, s'horrifia Eslie.

Au son de sa voix, c'était mauvais. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre le problème. Le corps de l'adolescente commençait à basculer vers avant. Il marmonna un juron, puis le Corbeau fixa sa ceinture. Le tout pour le tout, il laissa filer une de ses mains sous la surprise d'Eslie, afin d'atteindre ses talismans. Sentant leurs corps glisser encore plus, Tokusa rattrapa les mains de Karwel. Elle essaya d'agripper un peu plus le sol avec ses pieds.

- Et merde. Tout ça pour finalement en revenir à ce point, dit Tokusa avec un rire faux.

- La ferme Tokusa ! s'exclama Eslie.

Malgré la pluie qui lui martelait le visage, l'homme aux cheveux verts plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille. Karwel avait compris ? Cette expression… elle était vraiment pour lui ? Non. Pourquoi afficherait-elle un regard aussi triste ? Elle était sensée le haïr. Plus que Link, comme elle le disait ! Alors pourquoi ? Tokusa avait même l'impression que des larmes se mélangeaient à la pluie.

- Tu as compris ce que j'allais dire ? dit-il avec son sourire arrogant, et des sourcils froncés.

- Je t'ai demandé de te taire ! Je ne veux même pas entendre ce à quoi tu penses ! Tu entends ?

Tokusa perdit son sourire. Quelle était cette sensation ? De la peur… De la colère… De la pitié, peut être ?

- Sombre idiote ! Tu vois pourtant dans quelle situation on est, non ? Alors fais-le !

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te lâcher ! Je n'en avais pas l'intention tout à l'heure ! Et je ne l'ai toujours pas maintenant ! Ok ? fit-elle en tremblant.

- PUTAIN ! MAIS T'ES CONNE MA PAROLE ! JE TE PROPOSE DE VIVRE, MOI !

- ET MOI, JE T'INTERDIE DE MOURIR ! hurla-t-elle.

Cette fois, Tokusa en était sur. C'étaient bien des larmes qui s'écrasaient sur son visage. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un Corbeau. Ce n'était qu'un _enculé de connard de Corbeau de merde sous les ordres de Luberier_ ! Mais alors qu'elle le lâche ! Qu'elle vive elle ! Elle qui pouvait accomplir son but ! Elle qui pouvait tuer les akumas ! Non, il ne pouvait pas l'entraîner dans sa chute…

Alors qu'Eslie sentit son corps s'enfoncer un peu plus vers le vide, Tokusa lâcha son bras. Elle ferma les yeux, et le Corbeau laissa échapper un cri en sentant les ongles féminins se planter dans sa peau.

Resserrer l'emprise sur les poignets. Encore et toujours plus. Même si pour cela, les os du garçon aux cheveux verts devaient se rompre. Avait-il remarqué qu'elle pleurait ? Eslie espérait que non. Sa colère envers lui ne s'était nullement éteinte, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt. Pourquoi tous ceux qui s'approchaient d'elle devaient connaître ce destin ?

- Lâche-moi, Karwel !

- Hors de question !

- Ma vie est donc si importante que ça à tes yeux, hein ? Bon sang, mais vois la réalité en face ! C'est la chance de ta vie de te débarrasser de quelqu'un qui de toute évidence, ne te veux pas de bien ! Luberier finira par connaître ce que la Congrégation lui cache à ton sujet ! Et un Corbeau sera affecté à ta surveillance ! Je te rendrais la vie impossible ! Tu me détesteras plus que quiconque ! Et si quoique ce soit se produit, Madarao, Link ou moi, on te tuera de nos mains ! Tu entends, Eslie ?

L'adolescente serra un peu plus les paupières, la peau de Tokusa lui échappant lentement. Il l'avait appelée par son prénom… Etrangement, cela lui chauffait le cœur.

- Tu mens. Je sais que tu mens, Tokusa ! cria-t-elle. Certes Allen ne supporte pas Link, mais intérieurement, je suis sur qu'il ne le hait pas. Je me dis même que des liens se sont liés entre eux. Je parierais même que jamais tu ne me feras le moindre mal !

- Et qu'est-ce que je fais depuis que tu m'as vu ? On prend le thé, peut être ? Bon sang, Eslie ! Tout ce que j'ai dit, je le pensais ! Et je le penserais toujours. Pour moi tu ne seras rien d'autre qu'une exorciste élevée par un akuma ! Et rien d'autre !

- Tu mens…, murmura-t-elle, sa voix cassée par les pleurs. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je vive sinon ?

- Idiote… Je le ferai pour n'importe quel exorciste. Car vous seuls pouvaient détruire les machines du Faiseur… Et si l'on se sort d'ici, je te rendrais la vie plus horrible que jamais. Tu me détesteras comme encore tu n'as détesté ! Et ça, je peux te le promettre ! lança-t-il avec rage. Alors lâche-moi, je te dis !

Tokusa vit simplement Eslie secouer la figure en signe de désapprobation. Il poussa un soupire, et tourna la tête. Tous deux sentirent le corps de Karwel glisser, pour finalement ne plus sentir la roche. Seulement le vide. Seulement la chute. Seulement la secousse de leur corps finalement stoppés.

Etait-ce son nom qu'elle entendait ? Eslie était sur de ne pas rêver. Elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise de pouvoir encore penser, et encore plus de sentir la tension de sa tenue dans son dos. Elle volait ? Si oui, alors Tokusa aussi. L'adolescente leva la tête vers la main qui la tenait avec difficulté.

- Lavi !

- Excuse-moi de te dire ça, Eslie. Mais là, tu pèses ton poids, rit-il malgré l'effort.

Tiedoll, en équilibre sur le manche du maillet, se contentait de retenir le Corbeau. Tous les quatre posèrent pied à terre, à côté du traqueur. Le Maréchal français lâcha le subordonné de Luberier, qui tomba à genoux. Les yeux presque exorbités, il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était en vie. Tokusa reprit son souffle, ses mèches vertes collées à sa peau par la pluie. Il posa ensuite un regard plein de soulagement vers le couple qui venait, lui aussi, de se laisser chuter au sol. Chacun enlaçait l'autre dans ses bras.

- Vous comptez vous papouiller durant toute la mission ou quoi ? piqua le Corbeau.

- Hé ! Tu pourrais nous remercier de t'avoir sauvé la vie, non ? s'écria Lavi avec colère.

Eslie lui murmura de ne pas faire attention. Elle se releva, puis s'avança vers Tokusa. Le Corbeau fit de même, et fixa la fille vêtue de noire. Il lui envoya un sourire mauvais.

- Je te l'ai promis, non ? dit-il. Ta vie va devenir cauchemardesque.

La fille garda le silence. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux verts, découvrant son visage. Elle essuya ensuite les filets de sang dilués par la pluie, qui salissait le visage de l'homme. Tokusa repoussa sa main.

- Au lieu de te préoccuper de ma propreté, tu ferais mieux de soigner ta tête.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu être sympa ! Ce n'est que l'arcade. Et c'est une zone qui saigne beaucoup, c'est tout, murmura-t-elle.

- Soigne-la tout de même ! se contenta-t-il de lui répondre. Et arrête de pleurer maintenant !

La pluie commençait à se calmer. Eslie le fixa tristement. Après un petit silence, elle passa son pouce sur la marque dessinée sous les yeux des Corbeau. Une fois les perles humides disparues, elle tourna les talons.

- Applique également ce que tu dis alors, murmura-t-elle.

Tokusa lui attrapa le poignet. Elle ne se retourna pas. Le Corbeau s'approcha donc de son oreille.

- Eslie… Juste… euh… Merci de ne pas m'avoir lâché, finalement.

L'adolescente sourit, et poursuivit sa route.

Froi avait été clair. Il était impossible de continuer. Et la pluie n'avait rien arrangé. Le groupe devait donc abandonner le chemin passant par les cascades. Ils étaient donc revenus sur leurs pas, jusqu'à ce qu'apparaissent la chute d'eau de la nuit dernière. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils pourraient atteindre le sommet demain, en fin d'après-midi. Lavi s'était plaint d'avoir perdu une journée pour rien. Mais Kié avait renchéri les dires du Maréchal, leur expliquant qu'ils avaient tous les deux failli y rester noyés.

Eslie, perdue dans ses pensées, fixait les morceaux de bois prendre feu. Le crépitement des flammes la berçaient presque. La montée d'adrénaline lui avait englouti toute son énergie. L'adolescente luttait donc pour garder les yeux ouverts, tout du moins jusqu'à ce les hommes daignent bien revenir. Elle n'entendit pas le rouquin asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle ne sursauta même pas en l'entendant l'appeler, et se contenta de tourner la tête vers lui.

- Hum ?

Onomatopée signifiant : _Qu'y a-t-il Lavi ?_

- Montre-moi ta frimousse, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Etait-ce une nouvelle montée d'adrénaline ? La profondeur de son regard vert réveilla l'adolescente. Jamais elle ne se lassait d'admirer la couleur de son iris… ni son sourire. L'adolescente remarqua un bol remplit d'eau, et quelques fioles soigneusement posées sur un morceau de tissu beige. Un linge dans la main droite, Lavi le trempa dans l'eau, puis le passa doucement sur le visage blessé de la bien-aimée. La fraicheur du tissu humide lui donna la chair de poule. Eslie se laissa faire, appréciant le faite que le garçon prenne soin d'elle.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Mieux, on va dire.

Lavi replongea le linge imprégné de sang dans la bassine, avant de continuer à essuyer celui sur le visage de l'adolescente. Sa pression sur sa peau augmenta, voyant que toute l'hémoglobine ne partait pas. Comment le sang avait-il pu sécher dans de pareilles conditions ? Mais Eslie ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de le regarder lui.

- Bonne nouvelle ! Pas besoin que je mettre de pansement. Dis donc, c'est incroyable ce que ça peut saigner une arcade !

Le garçon se contenta de passer un peu d'une des solutions contenues dans ses fioles. Il rangea ensuite son matériel, tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Eslie pose sa joue contre son épaule. Lavi, paupières grandes ouvertes, sentit le rouge s'emparer sans prévenir de ses joues. Il se racla la gorge, n'osant pas se tourner vers Karwel.

- Je… Je crois que je suis resté un peu trop prés du feu, murmura-t-il en tirant légèrement son col.

Eslie ne se poussa pas. Elle garda la joue collée à sa tenue d'exorciste. Doucement, ses paupières se fermèrent, percevant le moindre bruit, écoutant la respiration du jeune homme, le bruit de sa tenue, le crachotement du feu… Karwel rouvrit les yeux, tandis que la lueur des flammes l'éblouit une seconde. Elle leva la main qu'elle passa dans l'une des mèches flamboyantes de l'ancien bookman. Après quelques mouvements dans ses cheveux, Eslie vit l'expression du visage de Lavi changer. Toutefois, elle fut incapable de dire laquelle s'exprimait. Sans prévenir, l'adolescent attrapa la main qui se baladait dans sa chevelure. Toute en posant son œil émeraude sur la jeune fille, il fit glisser sa main. Karwel sentit sa paume s'arrêter sur la joue de Lavi. Sa peau était brûlante.

- Lavi… ? se murmura-t-elle.

Pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi ? Eslie se redressa lentement. L'atmosphère était étrange. Elle n'était pas désagréable, quoique quelque peu gênante. Cette ambiance ne lui était pas inconnue. C'était Lavi qui la créait. Comment ? Elle n'avait pas de réponse. Mais par moment, quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux, Eslie ressentait ce nœud dans le ventre. Il lui paraissait vouloir quelque chose. Pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas clairement ?

Lavi ne voyait rien d'autre qu'elle. Comme si tout autour avait disparu. Comme s'il ne pouvait tourner la tête. Le garçon n'aurait pas du poser son regard dans le sien. A présent, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Eslie devait bien se marrer à le voir terrorisé comme ça. Et pourtant, elle ne laissait rien paraître. Son visage ne lui offrait qu'une incroyable neutralité. Comment arrivait-elle à faire cela ? Lorsqu'il avait sentit ses doigts effleurer sa peau, s'emmêler dans ses cheveux, l'ancien bookman avait tressailli, jusqu'à sentir sa respiration se bloquer. Là encore, l'air avait du mal à trouver la voie de ses poumons. Il voulait hurler. Cette envie ne la quittait pas. Elle était même de plus en plus présente. Ce désir atteignait même son apogée.

- E…

Sa voix s'étrangla. Ce qu'il devait paraître minable. Pourquoi alors continuait-elle à le fixer avec cette expression ? Attendait-elle quelque chose de lui ? Bien sur que non. Encore une fois c'était son esprit qui lui jouait un bien mauvais tour. Toutes ses impressions étaient fausses. Toutes, sauf la douceur des doigts dans sa main, le bleu de ses yeux, les battements de son cœur… Ainsi que ce désir, qui ne cessaient de lui ronger les entrailles. Ces lèvres s'exhibaient à lui. Il y avait déjà goûté. Mais qui goûte à la crème, veut une part de gâteau…

Lavi se gifla mentalement. Voilà qu'il comparait Eslie à un gâteau ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… Pourtant, le jeune homme mourait bien d'envie de l'embrasse de nouveau. Et elle, le voulait-elle également ?

Eslie attendait encore et toujours. Elle voyait bien qu'en face d'elle, Lavi était en pleine réflexion. Que souhaitait-t-elle exactement ? Une parole ? Non, un geste… peut être ? Karwel sentait les tremblements sur ses doigts. Avait-il peur ? De quoi pouvait-il avoir peur avec elle ? Eslie ne comprenait pas. Lui qui savait si bien s'exprimer, restait muet face à elle, s'enfonçant dans une douleur factice. Eslie voulait l'aider, mais ignorait de quelle manière. Lavi baissa le regard, tandis qu'elle se concentra sur l'étreinte de sa main. Elle aima la caresse du pouce sur sa paume, et sentit une insatisfaction lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Lavi ferma les yeux une minute. Une sensation d'envie traversa le corps de l'adolescente. Etait-ce pour cela que son cœur fit un bon lorsque Lavi entre lassa ses doigts dans les siens ?

Une pointe d'angoisse lui serrait la gorge. Surement le roux s'en serait-il rendu compte s'il n'avait pas gardé les paupières closes. La main d'Eslie fut doucement attirée, la faisant se rapprocher de lui. Lavi posa son regard à nouveau dans le sien. Un regard plein de désir et d'incertitudes. Il poussa finalement un large soupire et se leva. Eslie le regarda avec incompréhension.

- Lavi… ?

Le borgne l'écouta, mais ne trouva pas la force de se tourner vers elle.

- Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ? Si quelque chose ne va pas, ou que tu as besoin de…

- Ne te tracasse pas, Eslie, dit-il avec un faux sourire en se retournant vers elle.

- Mais dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, fit-elle, ignorant les paroles de son petit ami. Si tu veux quelque chose, parle m'en !

Lavi la fixa, bouche entre ouverte. Son regard partait de gauche à droite, et sa mâchoire vibrait en cherchant ses mots. Eslie remarqua son visage s'empourprer, avant qu'il ne tourne finalement les talons.

- Je ne peux pas, excuse-moi…

Eslie fixait le morceau de ciel s'adonnant à travers la végétation. Un noir obscur illuminé d'étoiles. L'adolescente ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Les troubles de Lavi ne faisaient que la hanter. Sans parler des moustiques qui volaient tout autour de ses oreilles. Eslie tourna la tête vers le reste du groupe. De toute évidence, Tokusa ne dormait pas non plus. L'adolescente se leva, et s'enfonça dans la végétation.

- Puis-je savoir où tu te rends, Karwel ?

- Tokusa ? s'étonna faussement la jeune fille. Alors tu ne dormais pas ?

- Tu le savais. Il n'est pas nécessaire de faire cette mine surprise. Donc ?

- J'ai du mal à dormir, et je sens la boue me gratter sous mes vêtements. Je vais me laver, finit-elle.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant de te coucher ? questionna le Corbeau en se levant également.

- J'avais l'esprit ailleurs, murmura-t-elle.

- Je l'avais remarqué…, renchérit-il en la dépassant.

- Je peux savoir où tu vas ? s'étonna Eslie.

- Quelle question ! Je t'accompagne. Tu as oublié que je dois te pourrir la vie ?

- Tu fais ça pour ne pas que je reste seule, ricana-t-elle. Au cas où un danger surviendrait…

Tokusa ne prêta pas attention aux dires de l'adolescente et poursuivit.

- Je resterais derrière la première rangée d'arbres, à surveiller. Je ne ferais pas preuve de voyeurisme.

- Pourquoi cette précision ? Tu prends bien soin de mon bien être, pour quelqu'un qui désire me pourrir l'existence.

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent près du point d'eau. Tokusa lui tourna le dos, et s'appuya contre un tronc. Eslie entendit les galets chanter sous ses pas.

- Karwel, l'interpella le Corbeau. Arrête de chercher à se qu'on s'apprécie mutuellement. Au final, je te ferai souffrir…

- Je le sais, Tokusa. C'est parce que plus tard te haïr sera inévitable que je profite de ces moments…

Lavi poussa un juron en claquant son avant bras. Puis d'une pichenette, il éjecta les restes du moustique présent sur sa peau. C'était bien la première fois qu'un insecte mettait un terme à son sommeil. L'adolescent regarda autour de lui. La stupéfaction s'empara de lui en découvrant les couvertures du Corbeau et de l'adolescente vides. Curieux, l'ancien bookman se leva sur la pointe des pieds. A travers la nuit, il se dirigea au son de l'eau martelant la pierre. Après une petite minute, la flore devint moins ardente. L'éclat de la Lune se fit plus présent, mais cela n'empêcha pas le borgne de trébucher. Il observa la chose dans laquelle il avait buté, une chaussure. La botte d'Eslie pour être exacte. L'adolescent vit alors le reste de ses affaires pliées non loin. L'exorciste releva les yeux. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le fit se cacher derrière les feuillages. Eslie se tenait dans l'eau, près de la cascade. Les flots s'arrêtaient juste au dessus de sa chute de rein. Lavi la regarda nager. Il nota un discret sourire qui abritait ses lèvres.

- Je me disais bien avoir entendu quelque chose, nargua Tokusa en fusillant l'exorciste du regard. Ce vice n'est pas digne d'un gentleman…

Lavi, à genoux, une main écartant légèrement les feuillages, le regard fixé sur la silhouette dénudée… Il n'était pas difficile de deviner les impressions du Corbeau.

- Ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu penses.

- Vraiment ? demanda Tokusa avec rhétorique. Cela ne me concerne pas après tout.

- Euh… Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abords ?

- Je surveille les alentours en cas de danger, répondit-il machinalement.

- …

- Bon !

L'homme aux cheveux verts le fixa avec insistance. Lavi répondit par un regard interrogateur.

- Tu comptes aller la voir ou t'enraciner ici ? précisa le Corbeau.

Lavi avala de travers.

- Bien sur que je vais pas y aller !

- A bon…

- Comment ça « A bon… » ? s'étrangla Lavi. Je ne vais pas débarquer alors qu'elle est nue, et dire : « _Coucou, c'est moi ! On prend le bain ensemble ?_ ». Nan, mais ça va pas, non !

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème…

- Tu te fiches de moi, là… ?

- Un peu…, répondit Tokusa. Mais je ne vois pas le mal qu'il y a à ça. Et puis, apparemment, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle se trouve dévêtue devant toi… Avant que tu ne me pose la question, ça se voit à ton visage.

Lavi ne savait que répondre.

- C'est ta petite amie après tout…

L'eau ruisselait sur sa peau. Elle se frissonnait sous le froid. Eslie n'entendait rien d'autre que le bruit de la cascade, et cette baignade lui faisait du bien. Elle se sentait plus détendue, évacuant toutes ses pensées. L'adolescente ignorait depuis combien de temps à présent elle nageait. Mais au vue de ses doigts fripés, un petit moment déjà. Il était temps qu'elle sorte de l'eau. Les galets bougeant sous ses pieds, Eslie tourna les talons, afin de se diriger vers l'endroit où ses affaires l'attendaient. Un cri s'échappa de sa bouche en se retrouvant nez à nez avec Lavi. Les deux adolescents rougirent d'un seul coup. Eslie croisa les bras sur sa poitrine puis fixa, sourcils froncés, le rouquin torse nu.

- On est d'égal à égal…, tenta-t-il avec un sourire nerveux.

- A oui ? Et ton caleçon ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Déjà, j'ai fais l'effort d'enlever le reste !

- Parce que rester dans ton lit n'entrait pas dans la liste des efforts, peut-être ?

- Et toi, tu crois vraiment que te cacher les seins est nécessaire ? continua-t-il sur le même ton. Euh… Excuse-moi. Ce que je viens de dire est totalement stupide.

La colère de Karwel laissa place à la peine. Mais ses joues ne perdirent pas leur éclat.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? demanda-t-elle troublée.

Lavi détourna le regard, et se prépara à laisser la jeune fille. Karwel baissa également les yeux.

- Et puis zut !

Eslie écarquilla de grands yeux. Une main se plaça sur chacune de ses joues. Puis rapidement, Lavi s'empara des ses lèvres.

- Désolé, c'est partit tout seul, murmura-t-il son visage toujours aussi près d'elle. Mais ce contacte me hante depuis quelques temps déjà. Et j'ignorais comment t'en faire part. J'avais peur d'être rejeté, une fois de plus… J'ai cherché à l'ignorer. Alors, si tu m'en veux, je suis désolé… Mais l'envie est bien trop forte.

Eslie laissa les lèvres de Lavi l'atteindre de nouveau, en fermant les yeux. Elle enroula amoureusement ses bras autour de son cou. La main du jeune homme descendit lentement sa peau, jusqu'à venir se nicher dans son dos. Il la rapprocha d'elle, et joua doucement avec ses lèvres. Eslie répondit à cette embrassade avec douceur. Au loin, Tokusa détourna le regard avec un sourire narquois, tout en dirigeant ses pas vers le camp.

Au final, ce voyage ne fut qu'une perte de temps. Après avoir scruté le cratère de la Montagne Pelée, aucune Innocence n'avait pointé le bout de son nez. Le dégagement de fumerolles n'étaient alors qu'un évènement naturel (mais il faudra attendre le XXème siècle pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une mise en garde face à la prochaine éruption volcanique). Le groupe avait donc contacté la Congrégation, avec une étrange difficulté. Et l'Arche les ramena après un long moment d'attente. Pourquoi ? C'est en arrivant sur place que les exorcistes comprirent. Il suffisait d'observer les dégâts matériels. La panique ne s'empara d'eux, que lorsque Reever couru vers le groupe, affolé.

- Vous voilà ! Allen est sur le point de se faire tuer !


	33. Chapitre 29 : Ne dis pas à un petit gros

**Chapitre 29 :** _Ne dis pas à un petit gros d'arrêter de se goinfrer si tu as toi-même un gâteau dans la main_

Lenalee était assise sur le fauteuil installé au milieu de la salle. Documents en tous genres inondaient le bureau du Grand Intendant, comme à son habitude. Le grincement timide de la porte en bois fit sursauter la jeune chinoise. Elle sourit en voyant la frimousse d'Allen apparaître à l'entrebâillure. Il entra dans la salle, cherchant des yeux le directeur de la section scientifique. Ne le voyant pas, le garçon aux cheveux blancs s'avança vers Lenalee. Link, toujours aussi fidèle au poste, lui emboita le pas. L'adolescente garda tout de même le sourire. Comme beaucoup, elle ne l'aima pas. Cependant, froncer les sourcils ne servirait à rien.

Allen s'approcha d'elle. Le bruit du papier froissé sous ses pieds ne le dérangea nullement. Depuis le temps qu'il avait intégré la Congrégation de l'Ombre, faire semblant de marcher sur des œufs ne faisait plus parti de ses priorités. Il marchait ainsi sur l'importante documentation éparpillée à même le sol… comme à chacun. L'adolescent se contenta d'admirer son ainée. Cette fille, âgée d'un an de plus que lui, ne cessait de lui sourire.

Depuis quand son cœur s'emballait ainsi en la voyant ? Un petit moment déjà. Et pourtant, Allen ne l'avait compris que bien tard. Il aimait cette fille. Mais elle, ressentait-elle la même chose ? Avec tous les hommes qui lui tournaient autour, l'adolescente avait le choix. Toutefois, Allen voulait y croire. Il voulait faire un pas de plus vers elle. Une distance toujours un peu plus freinée par… Komui.

- Allen ! salua gaiment la chinoise. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Oh !... Euh, et bien…, commença-t-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

- Nous venions apporter notre rapport de la mission en Grèce, répondit machinalement Link.

Lenalee lui expliqua poliment que son frère était allé prendre des nouvelles à l'infirmerie. Depuis leur retour de mission, Madarao et Timothy se reposaient. Leurs blessures n'étaient que bénignes. Le Maréchal Cloud, elle, avait déjà reprise du poil de la bête. Toutefois, Komui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rendre visite à chacun, personnellement.

Allen s'assit à côté de l'adolescente. Le Corbeau blond resta debout, le dos bien droit. Le jeune Walker lui lança un regard noir. Sa présence l'énervait de plus en plus. Il voulait être seul. Seul juste un instant. Seul avec Lenalee, et seul avec lui-même. Pourquoi tout à coup, Link l'énervait tant ? Car Allen dormait peu ces derniers temps. Le sommeil était dur à trouver. D'une part à cause des événements récents, d'une autre car il semblait se perdre lui-même. Le Quatorzième… il avait été présent. Sa voix avait vibré en lui. Sa force avait couru le long de ses veines. Son esprit s'était abandonné à lui une fraction de seconde. Allen avait été lui. Et si, un jour, le Quatorzième venait à prendre entièrement possession de son corps ? Il se réveillait, et devenait de plus en plus fort.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se perde lui-même…

- Quelque chose te tracasse, Allen ? demanda Lenalee d'une voix inquiète.

Walker eut comme l'impression que le Corbeau se faisait de plus en plus présent dans son dos. Il aurait voulu se confier à Lenalee, mais n'en fit rien. L'adolescent secoua doucement la tête en signe de négation, et sourit. Ses joues s'empourprèrent en sentant les fines mains de Lenalee se poser sur les siennes.

- Tu peux tout me dire, insista-t-elle.

- Je t'assure que ça va, rit-il nerveusement.

Howard resta muet. Lui-même était perdu dans ses pensés. Comment Tokusa gérait-il la mission ? Il doutait d'avoir pris la bonne décision de tout lui raconter au sujet d'Eslie. Tiendrait-il sa langue face à Luberier ? Eslie était-elle en train de massacrer l'homme aux cheveux verts ? Le groupe rentrerait-il avec son cadavre ? Eslie Karwel… une étrange impression le prenait à chaque fois qu'il se tenait près d'elle. Une bonne ? Une mauvaise ?... Luberier finirait par savoir la vérité, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Link redoutait le jour où cela se produirait…

Lenalee posa sa main sur la joue rouge de Walker. Son regard se fit de plus en plus triste. Personne ne pouvait résister à ses yeux larmoyants. Si il y avait une chose que Lee savait bien faire, c'était jouer de ses atouts suivant les circonstances.

- Je te dis que tout va bien, renchérit Allen en prenant la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. C'est juste que… mon esprit est un peu dans le brouillard ces derniers temps. Et… Il s'est passé de drôle de chose en Grèce.

- Cela concerne… Lui, dit-elle en posa sa paume contre le buste d'Allen. Le Quatorzième, chuchota-t-elle si lentement qu'il due lire sur ses lèvres pour comprendre.

Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête de gauche à droite, ne voulant pas en parler. Lenalee retira sa main.

- Je te l'ai dis, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, sourit Allen. Mon cœur est juste secoué…

L'adolescente afficha un regard surprit, dans lequel un pointe de tristesse avait prise place. Elle chassa très vite cette expression, et le fixa avec un faux sourire railleur.

- Une fille t'a volé ton premier baiser ?

Road… Son regard malicieux… Son sourire attendri… Ses yeux dorés cachant ses pensés… Son regard meurtrier et joueur posé sur lui… L'étrange douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes…

Walker essuya une perle de sueur au coin de sa bouche. La Noé restait gravée en lui. Il ne comprenait pas son geste, ni ses mots. Cela n'était qu'un simple jeu pour elle. Un autre caprice de la doyenne à la peau sombre. Rien d'autre… Et pourtant, cette lueur qui éclairait son visage cachait quelque chose.

Voyant le visage d'Allen pâlir, Lenalee eut un pincement au cœur. Le garçon n'avait pas nié. Elle savait pourquoi une douleur s'éveillait en elle. Les mots de Kanda dansaient avec une vile tendresse dans sa tête.

_« Je sais pertinemment que tu aimes Pousse de Soja… »_

Une autre avait eu ce qu'elle attendait depuis des mois. Ce qu'elle attendait depuis le premier regard. Un geste d'amour. Un baiser…

- C'est… arrivé d'un seul coup, marmonna l'adolescent, perdu. Elle s'est retrouvé en face de moi… sans me regarder… elle m'a…

- Tais-toi ! lança-t-elle en même temps qu'une splendide claque.

Allen ignorait ce qui lui paraissait le plus douloureux, son cœur ou sa pommette le piquant de plus en plus. Il pausa ses yeux gris vers ceux larmoyants de Lenalee. Link, sous le bruit sourd, fixa la scène avec interrogation sans y prendre part.

- Tu crois que cela m'intéresse d'avoir les détails de tes conquêtes ? Je ne veux rien entendre de cette fille, ou de ce baiser ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un égoïste !

_Conquêtes_, un mot plutôt adressé à Lavi, non ?

Walker fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce la gifle ou l'accumulation, il se leva du siège poings serraient. Howard le regarda faire, partagé entre le calmer ou observer la tournure des événements. Il fut surprit d'entendre la voix de Walker monter en puissance.

- Mais c'est toi qui me questionne depuis tout à l'heure ! En quoi suis-je égoïste ? Je suis sur le point de me confier à toi de quelque chose qui me tiens à cœur, et toi tu lèves la main sur moi ! Alors dis-moi qui est le véritable égoïste ?

Lenalee digéra avec difficulté les paroles qu'elle se prenait en pleine figure. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Link la fixa d'un air indifférent, un peu comme si cela était une habitude chez elle. Il décida de rester observateur pendant que la chinoise tourna les talons. L'allemand se contenta de suivre le porteur du Quatorzième, qui emboitait le pas de la sœur à Komui. Bras dans le dos, le Corbeau laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération.

- Et tu fuis maintenant, Lenalee ? Explique-moi au moins ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? Lenalee ! beugla Allen.

L'adolescente ralentit, jusqu'à s'arrêter finalement. Walker en fit de même. Lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle vit que le regard du garçon était bien différent de l'intonation de sa voix. Son visage était loin d'afficher une grimace de colère. Il s'agissait plutôt de peine, et… de quoi d'autre ? D'amour… peut être.

- Je…, murmura Lenalee. Je sais pour Tyki Mikk… Je sais ce qu'a enduré Timothy… Je sais que tu es chamboulé depuis ton retour… Je pensais que cela concernait le Noé caché en toi… Alors qu'en faite… Tu sembles t'être bien amusé là-bas…

- Lenalee…

- J'espérais que tu aurais compris mes sentiments. Mais…

Allen la prit dans ses bras, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase. Elle n'avait pas remarqué comme il avait grandi. Il l'a dépassait à présent. Et cette étreinte protectrice n'en était que renforcée. Lenalee posa ses prunelles améthystes dans le clair gris d'Allen.

- C'est vrai, sourit-il. Ce baiser m'a troublé. Mais, il y a une chose que je regrette…

L'exorciste à la chevelure blanche passa ses doigts dans une mèche de cheveux, qu'il passa derrière l'oreille de l'adolescente.

- C'est qu'il ne… s'agissait pas du tien.

Link haussa un sourcil. Des mièvreries d'adolescents. De la guimauve, juste devant ses yeux. Depuis quand n'avait-il assisté à une belle scène de romantisme ? Quelle était la date de sa dernière déclaration d'amour ?

L'allemand crispa un sourire. En faite, il ne lui avait jamais dis. La femme qui lui avait dérobé le cœur était partie sans en être au courant. Et elle ne le saurait jamais. Il était trop tard. Comme cela l'avait toujours été. Il avait été trop tard, dés qu'il était entré dans les Corbeaux.

Les Corbeaux n'ont pas à s'attacher. Ils peuvent aimer… Mais pas le vivre… Pour quelque raison que ce soit. Et la liste serait bien longue.

De toute façon, il était trop tard. Cette femme était morte.

Howard releva avec mélancolie ses yeux turquoises vers le couple. Il fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un venait d'apparaître derrière la jeune asiatique. L'homme avait un horrible sourire aux lèvres. Son regard était dissimulé derrière le reflet de ses lunettes. Et sa voix habituellement enjouée, avait adopté un timbre aussi grave que sombre.

- Comment oses-tu ?

L'inspecteur allemand eut à peine le temps de les prévenir. Allen, réussit à esquiver l'énorme plaque en métal qui s'abattit sur Lenalee et lui. Le porteur du Quatorzième confia la jeune femme au Corbeau. Ils fuirent. Le benjamin des exorcistes posa les yeux sur son nouvel ennemi. Le plus dangereux qu'il puisse affronter ici.

Komui, plus imposant que jamais, se tenait droit derrière l'une des horribles machines de sa programmation.

- Tu as bien fais de leur demander de partir, ajouta le Grand Intendant comme possédé. Cela va se jouer entre toi et moi. Dark Komulin…, commença-t-il avec une douce voix. Ecrase cette mauvaise herbe.

Quel jeu de mot pitoyable…

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : Fuir. Kanda ne savait pas à quoi il avait échappé !

Pour un scientifique, Reever Wenhamm était un excellent coureur. Eslie, Lavi, Tiedoll, Kié et Tokusa avaient du accélérer l'allure afin de réussir à le suivre à travers la Congrégation. Eslie n'aurait pas cru que Komui puisse aller jusque là. Les autres… malheureusement, ils le savaient. L'adolescente, à chacune de ses foulées, évitait les débris rocheux qui emplissaient les lieux. Les couloirs étaient ravagés, le sol fendu sur de larges distances, les cierges avaient été arrachés. Certains murs laissaient même apparaître des cavités béantes.

Apparemment, Yû était favorisé… Ou bien, c'était Allen qui avait la poisse.

- Pour ne pas changer, Komulin fait du grabuge ! s'exclama Lavi.

- Le Grand Intendant poursuit Allen depuis hier soir ainsi ! expliqua Reever, tout en gardant le regard bien devant lui.

- Personne ne fait rien ! ajouta le rouquin.

- Les autres exorcistes sont tous, ou en mission, ou en convalescence. Kanda ne rentre que demain. Les autres en ont encore pour plusieurs jours. En attendant, nous autres scientifiques nous occupons de protéger l'infirmerie.

- Et l'Inspecteur Howard Link ? demanda Tokusa. Il ne peut pas arrêter ce vulgaire robot ?

- Il aide également à l'infirmerie, répondit le scientifique.

- Oh ! Allen est enfin tranquille ! ironisa Eslie.

- Quel esprit…, grommela Tokusa, ne partageant pas l'humour.

Wenhamm s'arrêta brusquement. Eslie manqua de peu de le percuter. Alors qu'elle s'appétait à le questionner, l'homme lui fit comprendre de se taire. Il tendit l'oreille. Tout était vraiment calme d'un coup. Plus de pas précipités. Plus de cris. Plus de fracas résonnant entre les murs. C'était trop calme… beaucoup trop calme.

Un nouveau bruit sourd. Le groupe, en tendant l'oreille, perçurent la voix d'Allen. A en juger par la résonnance du son, il devait se trouver vers la salle d'entrainement. C'était l'endroit le plus spacieux, et donc là où le moins de dégâts pouvaient être fait… à priori. Ils ne leur suffirent que de quelques minutes pour atteindre la grande porte, derrière laquelle, un bruit métallique brisait la pierre.

- Komui ! s'égosilla Walker. Laissez-moi vous expliquer !

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Tu vas me voler Lenalee !

L'adolescent esquiva une nouvelle attaque de Komulin, qui s'encastra dans un autre des piliers. Le robot géant s'en extirpa. La poussière et la roche brisée glissèrent lentement le long de son armature.

- Pourquoi craignez-vous tellement que Lenalee vous quitte ? ajouta Allen. N'est-elle pas là pour vous ? Son grand frère n'est-il pas la seule raison qui l'a poussé à rester ici, à l'Ordre ?

L'exorciste s'interrompit un moment. Allen, Clown Couronné activé, immobilisa Komulin avant une nouvelle charge. Les liens fermement tenus dans une main, s'enroulaient autour des membres mécaniques. Lorsqu'il fut rassuré de voir que le robot le bougeait plus, Walker se tourna de nouveau vers Komui.

- Vous vivez à travers Lenalee, et réciproquement. Elle l'a déjà prouvé, dit-il calmement. Pourquoi si peu de confiance en elle, et en ceux qui vous entour Lenalee et vous ?

Komui le fixa, silencieux. Son père et sa mère étaient décédés à la suite d'une attaque d'akuma. La scène avait eu lieu sous les yeux en pleurs de sa sœur, et il n'avait rien pu faire… Juste les voir mourir… Juste voir leurs corps tomber en poussière. Ils étaient morts pour les protéger. Ils s'étaient interposés entre lui et le monstre. Une fois la poussière envolée, l'akuma avait pointé l'un de ses canons sur Komui. Il se rappelait le cri de Lenalee, mais très peu d'autres détails. Lee savait juste que c'était à cet instant que les bottes noires s'étaient activées pour la première fois. C'est elles qui lui sauvèrent la vie, une première fois. Ensuite, un homme avait poussé la porte de chez eux. Un certain Malcolm Luberier, suivit de plusieurs exorcistes. La jeune fille était grièvement blessée à la tête. Ce fut l'une des raisons de sa perte de mémoire… Lenalee n'avait plus aucun souvenir d'avant le meurtre de leurs parents. Cela n'empêcha pas l'anglais d'attraper la jeune fille de force, et de l'emmener avec lui. Komui avait hurlé, demandant désespérément de l'emmener lui aussi. Sans résultat. Et pourtant, un homme entendit ses plaintes. Un Maréchal du nom de Kévin Yeegar. « _Il existe un moyen de la retrouver. Mais il vous faudra travailler plus dur que jamais afin d'atteindre ce but… D'entrer au sein de la section scientifique…_ ». Il ajouta un nom. Quelqu'un qui pourrait l'y aider. Bak Chan…

- Tu ignores tout, murmura le chinois. Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai du endurer afin de retrouver Lenalee… Alors que j'étais voué à ne jamais la revoir…

- Grand Intendant Komui…, souffla Allen, gorge serrée.

Komui claqua des doigts. Le robot, encore immobile jusque là, rompit ses chaines.

- Je ne la laisserai à personne… Alors renonce, Allen Walker.

Komulin explosa dans une nuée de flamme. Komui, lui, s'écrasa au sol sous le poids de la personne qui lui était rentrée dedans. Allen battit des paupières. Il vit Lavi faire désactiver son Innocence, et Eslie neutraliser l'homme en uniforme blanc, allongé au sol. L'adolescente fixa l'asiatique avec un regard noir, le tranchant de sa lame sous sa gorge. Cela eut l'effet escompté : calmer Komui.

- Vous vous apprêtiez à faire quoi là, Grand Intendant ? siffla-t-elle.

L'homme ne répondit que par un froid silence. Ou plutôt, il n'osa pas répondre. Komui tourna les yeux vers le sol poussiéreux. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre… Le grand frère ne voulait… ne pouvait, se retrouver seul… une fois de plus. Il en était hors de question. Laisser Lenalee aux hommes. Et puis quoi encore ? Quel père, quel frère, n'a-t-il jamais crispé le poing en voyant son même sang rejoindre son compagnon ? Que représentent les femmes au sein d'un couple ? De l'amour ?

Komui laissa paraître un sourire.

Pas la peine de se mentir. Ils vivaient dans un monde régit par l'homme. Et non celui avec un grand « H ». Ecoute ou bouge. C'était cela, la vraie représentation de la femme. Un ustensile. Un utérus. Un être sans droit, ni respect. Certes, tous les hommes n'étaient pas d'horribles machos, imbus de leur personne et écrasant la féminité se présentant devant eux. Toutefois, Komui ne pouvait se résoudre à l'idée de laisser Lenalee tracer son chemin… au milieu d'eux. Et rien ne pouvait le forcer à y renoncer… sauf, peut être…

- Komui, murmura Karwel.

Le chinois sentit sa mâchoire se crisper. Il ferma les paupières, le temps d'une inspiration. Puis, doucement, l'homme releva les yeux vers l'adolescente. Eslie affichait un tout autre regard. Du ressenti ? Le comprenait-elle ? C'est ce qu'il souhaitait en percevant le tranchant du katana se retirer de sa trachée.

- Rien ne vous ferait changer votre idée ? Allen est quelqu'un de bien. Vous le connaissez mieux que moi…

- Là n'est pas la question… Si vraiment, je devais renoncer à l'idée de préserver ma sœur des hommes… je voudrais que ce soit le destin qui le dise…

Eslie l'aida à se relever. Elle se tourna vers Lavi, la détermination inondant le bleu de ses yeux.

Karwel posa le paquet sur le carrelage. Le bruit sourd se répandit dans la grande salle, chaleureusement illuminée. Les tables du réfectoire avaient toutes été entassées contre le mur du fond. Allen et Komui étaient assis en tailleur, à même le sol. Comme la plupart des personnes présentes dans la salle, ils fixaient Eslie avec interrogation. Elle lança un regard à l'exorciste, tout en faisant glisser la boite qu'elle tenait en main, entre les deux garçons. Allen haussa les sourcils avec étonnement, tandis que Komui les fronçaient avec méfiance.

- Des cartes…, fit l'asiatique.

- Poker, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

L'adolescente ignora le mouvement et les contestations de la foule derrière elle. Karwel comprenait parfaitement que l'on puisse penser à du favoritisme, en faveur d'Allen. Toutefois il n'en était rien. C'est pourquoi elle reprit la parole.

- Vous vous souvenez sans doute, Komui, d'avoir dit que seul le destin devait avoir son mot à dire. Et bien, voici. Vous gagnez, le destin sera en votre faveur. Vous perdez, Allen a votre bénédiction.

Bak leva la main en s'excusant. Le rouge de ses joues ne manqua à personne, mais le silence se prolongea. Eslie s'y attendais. Qui d'autre que Bak viendrait s'opposer à un jeu où, d'après les probabilités, Allen avait la totalité des chances de l'emporter ? Kanda, même si sa position rejoignait celle du Chef Chan, serait resté muet. Karwel en était persuadée…

- Bak Chan, dit-elle.

- Pardonne ma réticence à ton idée, mais… Nous le savons tous ici. Le Poker n'est autre que le meilleur domaine de Walker. Alors, pourquoi ne pas prendre autre chose ? Comme…

- Les jeux de hasard seraient un clair désavantage. Lavi m'a fait part du fait qu'Allen est un « poisseux ». Un Chifumi aurait pu faire l'affaire, mais puisqu'il n'y a jamais gagné…

- Et donc, on lui met tous les avantages en sa faveur. Logique, ironisa le blond.

Eslie plissa le front avec agacement.

- En effet ! siffla-t-elle. Si le destin veut vraiment que Lenalee reste seule, quel meilleur moyen que de le pousser au maximum ? Que Komui gagne alors que tous penchaient vers Allen, est pour moi la plus grande preuve du destin.

Lavi retint un pouffement en voyant le chinois bec cloué.

- C'est bon pour moi. Qu'on en finisse, murmura Komui plus sérieux que jamais. Mais n'imagine pas gagner si facilement cette fois, sourit-il.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Allen avec la même expression.

Le jeu fut distribué. Lee et Walker affichèrent tous deux un sourire. La même lueur brillait dans leurs yeux : _Avec cette main, je suis forcé de gagner_.

Personne, hors mis les deux joueurs, ne pouvait voir les cartes entre leurs mains. Tous se contentaient de suivre un jeu de bluff. Lavi et Eslie, face à face, au milieu des deux hommes, fixait le moindre geste pouvant être une tentative de triche. Ils ne dirent rien jusqu'au moment que tous attendirent, la révélation des cartes.

- Vous suivez toujours Komui ? demanda Allen avec un ton légèrement hautain.

Le Grand Intendant émit un rire grinçant.

- Tu me parais bien sur de toi, mon cher Walker. Tu ignores contre quoi tu joues.

- Inutile de faire durer tout cela plus longtemps…

- Je suis d'accord.

Tous deux abattirent leurs cinq cartes sur le sol.

- Euh…

Allen sentit une perle de sueur lui couler le long du visage. Les yeux fixaient sur les cartes de Komui, il se repassait les siennes en tête. Le Chef de la section scientifique regarda le jeu de Walker, et laissa échapper un rire.

- Comment… ?

- Kinte flush royale…, murmura Komui.

Eslie et Lavi se lancèrent un regard sombre. Ils étaient tous les deux passés à côté de quelque chose… Ça, on pouvait le dire. Deux _Kinte flush royale_ au sol pouvaient se faire. Certes, la chance pour que chacun des participants en aient une, était plus que rare… Mais que Komui _et_ Allen aient tous deux _Kinte flush royale_ _**en cœur**_… Il ne fallait pas non plus abuser !

- Hum.

Allen leva la tête avec une expression entre l'admiration et le sourire démoniaque. Il frappa dans ses mains.

- Très jolie, Komui. Moi-même je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Vous forcez un peu le destin là.

- C'est juste que tu n'as pas cherché à voir, sourit-il. Ne dis pas à un petit gros d'arrêter de se goinfrer si tu as toi-même un gâteau dans la main.

- Quelle belle image, se moqua Allen.

Eslie se leva en posant les mains sur ses hanches. Après réflexion, elle demanda aux deux hommes de se lever. Ils s'exécutèrent.

- Lavi, les linges derrière toi. Passe-les-moi, s'il te plait.

Une fois qu'elle eut les deux morceaux de tissus entre les mains, elle reprit la parole.

- Ok. Tous les deux, à poils !

- Hein ? s'égosillèrent les deux.

- Les tricheurs se doivent de recommencer l'évaluation… Mais aussi d'être punis, sourit-elle. Je m'attendais à ce qu'Allen triche. Et je comptais donc, de toute manière, à vous faire recommencer la partie… Nu, de préférence. Cela évite de cacher de petits objets indésirables. C'est pourquoi, Komui, j'aimerai récupérer l'objet dans votre manche.

Lavi sourit. Elle avait du le remarquer en se levant. Une lueur métallique brillait de temps à autre sur le poignet du chinois.

- Quand à Allen, Lavi m'a fait par que toi également tu avais un distributeur dans la manche droite.

Le rouquin l'avait surpris une fois, alors qu'ils ramenaient Krory à la Congrégation de l'Ombre. C'était d'ailleurs contre un adversaire du nom de Tyki Mikk.

- Présumant que tu es aussi capable de truquer ton jeu, en touchant le paquet, de par ton merveilleux doigté… C'est moi qui m'occuperais de délivrer les cartes. Vous ne pourrez toucher que les vôtres.

Un rire se fit entendre dans la foule. Eslie tourna les talons. Toujours le même.

- Bak Chan ?

- Nous en revenons au même point. Sauf qu'à présent, c'est Walker qui se trouve désavantagé. Cette partie ne serra que du hasard. Il ne pourra gagner.

- Personne ne métrise le hasard. Ni le destin, répondit-elle calmement. En outre, Komui a simplement parlé d'une preuve du destin. Il n'y a donc aucune exigence précise. Je vais poser les choses avec une autre formulation. Cette partie montrera si Allen mérite Lenalee…

Le benjamin se mordit les lèvres. Du coin de l'œil, il chercha la sœur de son adversaire. Puis une nouvelle partie commença… la plus difficile de sa vie.

Allen prit les cartes que lui tendait Eslie. Il prit une inspiration, et ouvrit les yeux. Rien de catastrophique. Mais rien qui puisse lui accorder la victoire haut la main. C'est pourquoi, le jeu se prolongea.

Komui restait de marbre. Allen, lui, palissait à chaque carte complétant son jeu. Lorsque la dernière sortie, ce fut le coup de grâce. Il croisa le regard de Komui.

- Tu pais pour voir, Allen ?

C'était une façon de parler.

Le garçon cheveux blanc se sentit perdu un instant. Komui était bien trop calme. Quel jeu cachait-il ? Cette étrange impression lui prenant l'estomac lui était familière. Allen avait déjà perdu son œil gauche une fois. Lui qui était habitué à voir les akumas, s'était retrouvé d'un seul coup à leur merci. La peur l'avait attrapé. Pour la première fois, il s'était méfié des être humains. Il n'avait plus eu le contrôle.

Comme aujourd'hui…

Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas le contrôle de la partie. Et la peur lui nouait les entrailles.

Il fixa une dernière fois son jeu.

- Je pais pour voir…

Allen posa son carré d'As au sol. Lavi l'observa bouche bée. Komui le fixa également. Il reposa les yeux sur ses propres cartes, puis fixa Lenalee. Elle ne le regardait pas. L'adolescente ne détachait pas son regard du garçon de son cœur. Il sourit en soupirant, et prit le paquet de cartes à Eslie. Karwel le regarda surprise.

- J'ai perdu…, dit-il simplement en se levant.

Il remit lui-même son jeu dans le paquet de base. Eslie ne réagit pas, trop interloquée. Allen, ainsi que tous les autres, le regardèrent se dirigeait ensuite vers le sombre couloir qui menait à son bureau.

- Vous avez donc ma bénédiction, murmura-t-il avant que les ténèbres ne s'emparent entièrement de lui.

Eslie voulu le rejoindre un instant. Mais elle ne le fit pas. La solitude et la tristesse sont parfois le seul réconfort que l'on accepte.

Eslie battit lentement les paupières. Les draps autours d'elle étaient à moitié défaits. L'adolescente se leva. Elle passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux, démêlant au passage, les quelques nœuds. Elle s'était assoupie quelques instants. Cette mission dans les Antilles l'avait achevé. Les courbatures de ses cuisses étaient de plus en plus présentes, et se pencher afin de mettre ses bottes se révéla être un défi difficile et sadique. D'après la luminosité de la chambre, Eslie devina que la nuit allait bientôt tomber. L'exorciste s'approcha de la porte, lorsqu'un reflet brilla dans l'angle de sa vue. Elle s'avança pour mieux voir l'objet posé sur la commode. Un collier… qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Ying. Yang. Karwel prit le mot déposé à côté.

_Trouvé sur le corps de Lola._

Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Eslie passa le pouce sur le pendentif. C'était la première fois, et pourtant, il lui paraissait familier. Mais il y avait autre chose, bien plus étrange. Le collier, tiède comme la peau d'une personne, chamboulait ses idées.

_De l'amour. De la haine. La vie. La mort. Le passé. Le futur. Des larmes… D'innombrables larmes coulées. Un homme. Une femme. Un démon… Une lumière blanche. Un cœur assombri. Se trouver. Se perdre. Une union. Une destruction. Protéger. Trahir. Souffrir. Subir. Se battre… avec ou sans. Se battre pour…_

Karwel lâcha le médaillon, comme une braise meurtrissant sa peau. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Des souvenirs ? Des pensées ? Et ce visage qu'elle avait entrevu… L'adolescente s'accroupi. Elle reprit le cercle de blanc et de noir. Il était presque froid à présent. Eslie ne ressentit plus rien. Troublée, elle reposa le bijou sur le meuble, délicatement. L'adolescente lui lança un dernier regard, puis sortit de la pièce.

Karwel entra dans la salle. Des lavabos s'étendaient sur sa gauche, sous une grande rangée de miroirs. Elle s'avança, déposa du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dents, et commença à redonner de la blancheur à sa denture. Alors qu'elle prit un verre d'eau pour rincer sa bouche, le battant de la porte grinça de nouveau. Eslie ne se tourna pas. Elle fit claquer l'eau entre ses joues, et recracha le tout avec énergie.

- Très avantageux comme vision, se moqua le nouvel arrivant.

- Si cela est d'une telle disgrâce à ton petit iris, et tes petites oreilles, rebrousse chemin ! lança-t-elle d'un ton narquois.

- Quelle éloquence ! Essais-tu de contraster avec tes mœurs peu avenantes ? rit-il.

- Tokusa a du déteindre sur moi. Quelle horreur ! ironisa Eslie.

Lavi poursuivit son rire. Il fit également mousser le dentifrice dans sa bouche, tandis qu'Eslie se rinça une deuxième fois. Elle rangea ensuite ses affaires dans sa trousse de toilette, et se dirigea vers son casier. Le roux regardait fixement la glace, qui lui offrait les mouvements d'Eslie en spectacle. Il se rinça la bouche, mais ne quitta pas le corps de l'adolescente. Malgré le faible éclairage de la pièce, il distinguait parfaitement les contours de ses formes. Lavi la vit poser la trousse. Son poing se serra. A pas de Mort, l'ancien bookman laissa ses propres affaires, et se rapprocha d'Eslie.

Cette présence dans son dos arracha une bouffée de chaleur à Eslie. Elle sentit le tissu de son haut la taquiner. L'adolescente ne baissa pas les yeux, mais elle le savait. Ce frisson lui parcourant la taille, c'était la main de Lavi. Elle sentait la finesse de ses doigts la tirer doucement vers l'arrière. Eslie ne résista pas, laissant son corps se tourner pour faire face au jeune homme. Elle ne leva pas les yeux. Les mains de Lavi étaient toujours sur ses hanches. Eslie sentit le garçon réduire encore un peu plus l'écart entre eux. La pression sur ses hanches la fit lentement reculer. Avant que le dos d'Eslie ne touche le mur, le roux posa ses mains contre la paroi. Troublée, l'adolescente releva tout de même son visage. En voyant l'intense regard du garçon, Eslie se dit qu'elle avait eu tors. Le sang lui affluait dans le crâne. Toutefois, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher le vert de son iris.

Lavi sentait les battements se son cœur dans sa gorge. Comme une attraction irrésistible, il sentit son visage se rapprocher de celui de la jeune fille. Il lui semblait que sa tête bouger par à-coup. Son regard se posa sur les lèvres de l'adolescente. Doucement, il s'en approcha. Elle ne dit rien. Il se rapprocha un peu plus. Toujours rien. Sa lèvre supérieure effleura celle d'Eslie, ne ressentant qu'un picotement. Puis une caresse. L'adolescente avait légèrement rapprochée son visage. Doucement, Lavi commença à butiner ses lèvres. Eslie l'imita. Avec délicatesse, les lèvres du rouquin se refermèrent sur celle inférieure de la jeune femme, puis l'aspira sensuellement. Il sentit quelque chose s'agripper à son haut.

Elle se laissa aller. La sombre lumière renforçait l'ombre de Lavi. Il l'entourait, se rapprochait de plus en plus. Lavi l'embrassait, collant ses lèvres aux siennes. Un léger goût de dentifrice incrustait sa bouche. Elle sentait le baiser s'intensifier. Il se rapprocha une dernière fois, posant son genou contre la roche, entre ses cuisses. Le bout de ses seins effleurait sa poitrine. Son cœur tambourinait. Ses cheveux de feu lui caressaient le front. Sa bouche s'ouvrait de plus en plus, profitant au maximum des mouvements de lèvres de Lavi… Eslie rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Un tressaillement longea sa colonne vertébrale en sentant Lavi s'introduire dans sa bouche. Sa langue eut à peine le temps de toucher celle d'Eslie, qu'elle le repoussa violement. Déséquilibré et surpris, le rouquin se rattrapa comme il put au lavabo, afin de ne pas tomber.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? interrogea-t-il inquiet.

Il vit Eslie se passer la paume la main sur les lèvres, puis essuya les sueurs perlaient sur sa peau. Le visage en feu, elle détourna le regard. L'adolescente n'osa pas le fixer. Elle s'écrasa davantage contre le mur lorsque le rouquin fit un pas vers elle.

- Tu n'as pas aimé ? Ou, je t'ai fais mal ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Eslie !

Lavi ne put s'empêcher de se frotter l'épaule. Ce faire repousser ainsi était assez douloureux lorsqu'on ne s'y attendait pas. Et frustrant. Eslie releva un visage de colère vers Lavi.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend de faire ça ? lâcha-t-elle irritée. Tu ne pourrais pas prévenir avant ?

- Beuh… ! fit Lavi avec un sursaut de surprise. Tu veux parler du fait que j'ai approfondi le baiser ? demanda-t-il secoué. Je ne comprends pas là…

- C'est simple ! Tu aurais pu prévenir de ce que tu allais faire !

- Hé oh ! répondit-il sur le même ton que la jeune fille. Mais bien sur ! C'est parfaitement logique ! Eslie, ai-je l'autorisation de t'affectionner d'un langoureux baiser ? imita-t-il ironiquement. Ou encore, Eslie cela te dirait-il que l'on se partage nos sécrétions de bave ? Eslie puis-je te tenir la main ? Ai-je le droit de t'appeler par ton prénom ? M'autorises-tu à respirer le même air que toi, tant que l'on y est !

Eslie garda le silence. Lavi reprit son calme peu à peu. Il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Ecoute, reprit-il d'une voix posée. Un baiser, d'après ton comportement du début, tu en voulais autant que moi. Pourquoi approfondir te fait-il bondir ?

L'adolescente se renferma un peu plus.

- Je n'aime pas le vocabulaire que tu emplois…, murmura-t-elle.

Le garçon ne saisit pas, et ne chercha pas à comprendre. Eslie murmura suffisamment fort pour qu'il entende. Lavi pouffa de rire.

- Tu rigoles, j'espère ! Pourquoi ton baiser ne me satisferait-il pas ? Tu crois que je suis un professionnel en la matière, ou quoi ? C'est vraiment ridicule…, se moqua-t-il.

- Vas-y ! Rigole espèce de bouffon ! Tu imagines peut être que ça m'amuse moi ! Excuse-moi de ne pas vouloir te rendre un baiser qui ne contient rien d'autre que de la bave !

Le roux voyait bien qu'il venait de la vexer. Mais le message qui se cachait derrière ces mots attentionnés, ne pouvaient l'empêcher d'afficher un splendide sourire. Il haussa les épaules.

- Alors quoi ? Je ne peux plus embrasser ma petite amie ? Rien qu'au bout du deuxième en plus… Tout cela car tu as peur de te ridiculiser ? soupira-t-il. Va t'entrainer sur quelqu'un d'autre, lança-t-il avec humour.

Mais Eslie n'avait pas goût à la plaisanterie pour l'instant.

- Ne me prend pas aux mots, Lavi…

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la salle. C'est une fois seul, que Lavi perdit le sourire. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle pouvait bien avoir honte. Il était comme elle.

Comme il est dur que parler d'amour lorsque l'on n'en a jamais eu…

Pendant ce temps, loin de la Congrégation…

Îzu s'assit sagement sur l'un des rares bancs. Momo et Crack le rejoindraient dans peu de temps. Le jeune garçon sortit un sandwich. Il avait assez mauvaise allure, mais après six heures de travail dans la mine, n'importe quel morceau de pain rassis paraissait être du caviar. Et puis, le patron ne leur donnerait rien d'autre, alors pas question de faire la fine bouche.

Le petit blond retira son masque de protection, se frotta son œil douloureux, puis croqua dans l'immonde casse-croûte. Tyki lui manquait…

- Hey !

Le môme leva la tête vers la jeune fille en face de lui. Il regarda son costume d'écolière.

- Tu es Îzu, non ? demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça.

- Nous sommes des amis de Tyki. J'avais à faire dans les parages, notamment à cause de celui-là, dit-elle en pointant un jeune homme en vêtements mités. Tyki m'a déjà parlé de toi.

- Vous savez où il se trouve ? demanda l'enfant inquiet. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Il devait vite revenir !

- Et bien, pour l'instant, il est de nouveau cloué au lit. Il s'est blessé au bras, mais rien de très méchant. Tyki est un battant. Il se remettra sur pied. Mais son travail risque de se prolonger encore quelques temps. Comme il ne peut pas bouger, il m'a demandé de passer te voir, si possible.

La jeune fille fouilla dans sa poche.

- Au faite, il m'a également demandé de te remettre ça.

Elle lui tendit une petite statuette grecque, en pierre. Îzu la prit précieusement, et sourit.

- Merci.

La fille aux yeux dorés sourit. Elle lui fit un signe de main chaleureux. L'adolescent qui l'accompagnait lui serra la main sans un sourire. Ils tournèrent tous deux les talons.

- Que Tyki est tombé bas, soupira le jeune homme mité. Sympathiser avec des humains. Tu es bien aimable de faire ce que te dis ton oncle.

- Moi non plus je n'aime pas les humains, enchérit la jeune fille. Mais reconnaît que ce bout de chou est plutôt mignon. Et puis, c'est le petit protégé de Tyki. Normal d'être gentille avec lui.

Les deux étrangers s'arrêtèrent de nouveaux en entendant la voix d'Îzu les appeler.

- Puisque vous êtes des amis de Tyki… il me plairait de connaître vos nom, demanda-t-il timidement.

Pour la première fois, l'adolescent sourit. La jeune fille, elle, lui montra toute ses dents. Alors qu'ils reprirent leur chemin, elle haussa la voix.

- Bien sur ! Moi, c'est Road Kamelot. Et lui, c'est Wisely…


	34. Chapitre 30 : Je déteste la lecture

**Chapitre 30 : **Je déteste la lecture

Timothy était assis sur son lit, dos à la porte. Ses petites mains serraient ses chevilles. Il se demandait comment se passaient les choses de l'autre côté de la porte. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

Le jeune français avait peur.

Les images des deux garçons se tapant dessus restaient gravées dans son esprit. Les gouttes de sangs tombant au sol… les cris d'Eslie… la peau des deux exorcistes se meurtrissant… Tout cela à cause de secrets, de non-dits, de rumeurs. Il voyait encore Link et Marie s'interposer… Puis les Maréchaux convoquer tout le monde dans le bureau du Grand Intendant. Et là, la colère d'Eslie, les paroles de Lavi, une main fouettant l'air jusqu'à percuter une joue…

Howard Link avait reconduit Hearst à sa chambre, sous la demande d'Eslie. Qu'avait-elle en tête ? Pourquoi le Corbeau restait-il devant la porte de sa chambre et l'empêchait de sortir ?

Le jeune français avait peur.

Link lui avait ouvert la porte, et lui avait demandé de rester tranquille. Mais Timothy lui posa quand même des questions, refusant d'entrer avant de savoir comment allait Eslie. Car elle avait besoin d'aide. Il la sentait se rapprocher du gouffre. Howard avait alors sourit en disant que tout finirait par s'arranger. Mais son regard turquoise n'affichait pas la même chose. Quelque chose de grave risquait de se produire. Mais il souhaitait croire en Kanda, Allen et Krory…

La porte s'ouvrir dans son dos. Hearst serra les dents et se tourna vers Lavi. Il ne passa pas le pas de la porte. L'enfant s'approcha donc de lui, sourcils fronçaient.

- Tu veux quoi, toi ?

Le rouquin ne parvint pas à prononcer les mots. Sa voix s'étrangla. Timothy serra les poings. Link s'avança vers le jeune. Il chercha ses mots, afin de ne pas passer par quatre chemins. Le cœur de Timothy faillit se rompre en entendant les mots du Corbeau…

- Eslie Karwel est morte en s'élevant face au Compte Millénaire…

Le temps était étrange. Le soleil lui tapait la peau, alors qu'un vent froid faisait voler sa tenue d'exorciste. Hors mis les bourrasques, tout était calme. Kanda marchait, la poussière s'élevant à chacun de ses pas. Les épaules retroussaient, il se contentait d'avancer. Visage fermé, il fixait le chemin en terre qui le conduisait à la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Encore une fois, pas d'Innocence. Ça l'énervait…

Tout l'énervait !

L'adolescent cogna dans un petit caillou au milieu de sa route. Il agrippa son katana et accéléra le pas.

Pas d'Innocence. Les traqueurs qui sont toujours à la ramener haut et fort. Ce vide dans son cœur qui semble disparaître depuis la mort d'Alma. Les Noés qui gagnent en puissance chaque jour. Marie qui lui fait la morale alors qu'il ne vaut pas mieux. Les Corbeaux qui arpentent les couloirs, et qui suivent les Maréchaux. Lenalee avec ses yeux larmoyants, alors que c'est elle qui lui avait fait mal. Lavi qui cache ses doutes derrière des sourires idiots. Pousse de Soja qui se perd entre le vrai lui et le Noé. Eslie… qui le regarde avec ses yeux compatissant… renfermant autant de haine que lui pour le monde...

Sa main se resserra encore sur le manche de l'arme.

Comment faisait-elle ? Comment avait-elle pu évoluer autant ? Pourquoi Eslie Karwel arrivait-elle à cacher sa seconde nature, et non lui ? Car il savait. Il le savait qu'elle jouer un jeu face à tous. Tous à l'Ordre rendaient à l'adolescente le sourire qu'elle pouvait arborer sur ses lèvres. Et pourtant, personne… pas même Lavi, ne semblait l'avoir vu. Eslie avait peur, de tout. Et en particulier des relations humaines. Combien de fois déjà l'avait-il surpris ? Il avait arrêté de compter. Ceux n'étaient que des détails, mais Kanda ne passait jamais à côté. Il les voyait à chaque fois.

Si quelqu'un se tenait devant elle, Eslie ne regardait jamais son visage.

Lorsqu'un traqueur ou un scientifique lui parlait, elle n'arrivait qu'à fixer le mur devant elle.

Et bien souvent, son visage rayonnant se fermait une fois que plus personne ne se trouvait devant elle.

Evidement, l'adolescente n'agissait pas toujours ainsi. Le commandant Reever, le Maréchal Tiedoll, Lavi, Krory, Allen, Timothy et lui étaient des exceptions.

Pourtant, Eslie n'arrivait pas à cacher tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Ses yeux affichaient toujours une lueur de haine, un gouffre de ténèbres. Surement n'en avait-elle-même pas conscience. Ses cicatrices n'étaient pas encore refermées, et comme lui, l'adolescente brûlait encore de rancunes… envers l'humanité. Et c'était également pour cela, que Kanda ne voulait plus se rapprocher d'elle. La peur de souffrir… L'angoisse de révéler plus de haine encore… L'idée qu'elle ne face une bêtise par sa faute… Tout cela se bousculait en lui. Il ne voulait pas récupérer les mauvais côté d'Eslie, ni lui donner les siens. Mais aussi…

- Tsss !

Pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas, lui ?

Surement ne le voulait-il pas… Ne le méritait pas…

Pourtant, la ligne de son destin avait bifurqué à un endroit. Il l'avait vu, mais l'avait pris quand même, pensant pouvoir rester Kanda… Ce n'était que maintenant, qu'il voyait à quel point il s'était avancé sur le chemin… Devenant Yû… _à cause_ d'elle. Il n'assumait pas de changer _juste à cause_ d'elle. Il ne voulait pas changer. Il exigeait rester le même, ce glaçon au cœur de pierre, ce pantin sans âme, cette machine de guerre qui ne se soucie que de son propre sort… Pourtant…

Eslie ne cessait d'abriter son esprit. Plus il la fuyait, plus son image lui revenait en tête. Tout en lui calcinait à chacun de ses gestes, de ses mots, de ses regards. Cela lui était trop désagréable. Il n'arrivait plus à supporter sa présence…

- Et pourtant… je ne cesse de vouloir la revoir…

Kanda se mordit la joue et continua son chemin, plus seul que jamais.

Le japonais s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre. Il posa la main sur la poignée, qu'il tourna jusqu'à entendre un déclique. Yû se prépara à entrer. Toutefois, un frisson lui parcouru la nuque. Il tourna ses yeux ténébreux vers les pas qui résonnaient à sa gauche.

Lavi se retourna afin de faire face aux miroirs. Il posa les mains sur le lavabo et fixa son reflet. C'était quoi cette expression ? Ses pommettes étaient encore rouges, et son visage affichait un masque de regrets. Non, en faite, c'était de la frustration. Dents serrées, il ferma les poings.

- Et merde… Merde, quoi !

Elle l'avait repoussé. Elle avait parlé avec colère pour ensuite quitter la pièce sans chercher à arranger les choses. Il n'était pourtant pas l'entier fautif ! Et puis, fautif de quoi ? Quel était le mal d'embrasser sa copine ?

- C'est quoi son problème, à la fin ? cria-t-il avec rage.

Elle aussi en voulait de ce baiser ! Il l'avait bien vu. Pourquoi être aussi lunatique ? Lavi était sur que dans le fond, la jeune fille ne cessait de vouloir qu'il face le premier pas. Et au dernier moment…

Le rouquin se frotta la hanche. Il aurait un bleu, c'est sur. Il s'était rattrapé comme il avait pu, mais… voilà quoi !

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un coup pareil sur ma fierté personnel pouvait faire aussi mal, ricana-t-il. Voilà, que je m'énerve tout seul maintenant.

Il revit les yeux d'Eslie le fixer, blessée.

- Pourquoi faut-il que ça se termine toujours ainsi ? soupira-t-il en posant sa paume de main sur le front.

_Tout cela car tu as peur de te ridiculiser ? Va t'entrainer sur quelqu'un d'autre._

C'était sorti tout seul. Il fallait vraiment être stupide pour balancer ça à sa petite amie… Eslie aussi avait du être vexée. Lavi avait le don de trouver les mots qui blessent. Tout comme elle…

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, et sortit de la salle en cherchant Eslie du regard.

Kanda la regarda à peine, et poussa la porte de sa chambre. Il entendit Eslie prononcer son prénom, avec une voix étonnée et… hésitante. Le japonais entra dans la pièce et repoussa la poignée derrière lui. Le crissement de la porte s'interrompit avant que le déclique du verrou ne retentisse. Visage fermé, Kanda se tourna vers l'ouverture. Karwel pénétra dans la chambre.

- Sors d'ici, dit-il simplement en tournant le dos à l'adolescente.

Alors qu'elle restait silencieuse, Kanda déposa Mugen sur les draps de son lit.

- Je…, commença-t-elle.

Le garçon serra la mâchoire.

- J'ai besoin de toi Yû, articula-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. J'ai besoin de t'avoir prés de moi…

- Bien sur que non, pesta-t-il sèchement.

L'adolescente, malgré ces dures paroles, poursuivit.

- Yû… Tu es le seul qui me comprend. Je sais que tu arrives à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert…

- Je déteste la lecture.

Eslie s'interrompit. Le message était clair. Elle serra le poing. En voyant sa silhouette dans le couloir, son cœur avait fait un bond. Il lui manquait tellement… L'adolescente voulait lui parler. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi le kendora avait élevé un mur entre eux. Elle voulait retrouver son ami. Retrouver l'homme qui réussissait à la réconforter par sa simple présence.

Eslie s'approcha d'un pas. Kanda s'écarta.

- Pourquoi t'éloignes-tu ainsi de moi ? demanda-t-elle tristement. Yû ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- …

- Répond-moi !

Kanda se tourna vivement vers elle, et la plaqua au mur.

- Tu me gonfles…

Cette lueur traversant son regard… de la colère ? De la peine ?

Kanda la lâcha, se frotta les yeux avec agacement, et se laissa tomber sur le martelât. Eslie resta le dos collé au mur, et le fixa avec attention jusqu'à ce que le garçon brise le silence.

- Tu n'as rien fait…, murmura-t-il sans un regard. C'est moi. J'ai besoin… d'être seul.

Après un petit moment d'hésitation, Eslie vint s'asseoir à côté de Yû. Il ne bougea pas, les doigts toujours resserrés sur son front. L'adolescente voulu poser sa main sur l'épaule du japonais, mais elle se ravisa. Elle se mordit la lèvre, et fixa le sol comme impuissante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « j'ai besoin d'être seul » ? demanda Kanda immobile.

- Un jour, tu m'as demandé si j'aimais la solitude…, souffla-t-elle. Je pense qu'en faite… je déteste être seule. Mais que la vie n'a fait que la mettre sur ma route. Toi, tu ne cesses de répéter que tu veux être seul, alors que tous ne veulent qu'être auprès de toi… Ouvre les yeux, Yû. Il n'y a que toi qui dis ne pas être chez toi.

Elle posa la main sur celle de Kanda.

- Brise la carapace qui s'épaissit autour de toi. Tu t'enfermes tout seul dans ton mensonge…

Les doigts de l'adolescent se crispèrent.

- Moi je le vois bien… que tu n'attends qu'une main pour te sortir la tête de l'eau. Même le plus solitaire du monde rêve d'avoir quelqu'un autour de lui.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? lâcha-t-il sombrement. Et bien, Madame la louve solitaire, va retrouver ton Lavi si t'en rêve tant !

Kanda sentit la main de Karwel glisser de la sienne. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il posa vraiment les yeux sur l'adolescente. Il posa ce fameux regard qu'il n'adressait qu'à elle. Un regard… vivant.

Eslie se mordait la lèvre inférieure, et avait baissé les yeux. Yû fronça les sourcils. Après quelques secondes, sa voix se fit plus calme.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ma mauvaise humeur, je ne la dois qu'à moi. Si je dis des choses qui te blessent, c'est que je suis comme ça. Il ne faut pas y prêter attention…

- J'ai blessé Lavi, murmura-t-elle.

Kanda se tut, et haussa un sourcil.

- Je l'ai repoussé… sans raison. J'ai eu peur… Pourquoi ai-je peur de mes sentiments ? Moi-même je ne comprends pas ma réaction…

Sa voix s'étrangla.

- Je me suis énervés, et… Je lui en veux. Je ne supporte pas la lueur qui a brillé dans ses yeux… Les mots qu'il m'a répondus… J'aimerais… qu'il ressente ce que je ressens…

Eslie et Kanda levèrent les yeux vers la porte. Elle était restée ouverte, et le son provenant du couloir leur parvint sans difficulté. Karwel serra le poing avec force. C'était la voix de Lavi. Il l'appelait.

- Yû, dit-elle dents serraient.

Le japonais lança regard de côté à son visage sombre. Elle posa ses yeux dans les siens, déterminée.

- Embrasse-moi.

L'adolescent poussa un cri de surprise.

- Pardon ? M-Mais… !

- Cela te plairais de rendre Lavi jaloux ? souffla-t-elle, le bleu de ses yeux plus abyssal que jamais. Alors vas-y !

Yû haussa un sourcil. Elle le vit réfléchir rapidement, puis mécaniquement, se pencha sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, avant de se redresser hâtivement, confus. Le prénom d'Eslie résonna une nouvelle fois dans le couloir. Elle arracha une expression de colère.

- Non, pas comme ça, siffla-t-elle en prenant la tête de l'exorciste entre ses mains.

Yû eut un mouvement de recule, mais Eslie ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de partir. Avec force, elle plaqua ses lèvres sur la bouche de Kanda. Les mains crispées sur les épaules de l'adolescente, le garçon la sentit chercher sa participation. Un goût de menthe se déposait sur la bouche. Kanda perçut passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il vit qu'Eslie avait fermé les yeux. Ses paupières étaient crispées, comme ce baiser.

Pourtant, le garçon sentit son corps s'abandonner. Doucement, il ferma les paupières et imita les mouvements de lèvres de l'adolescente. Il finit par placer un bras dans le dos d'Eslie et la rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Le garçon discerna la surprise de sa partenaire. Cependant elle resta là, à demander toujours plus d'embrassade. La main partit de ses cheveux, pour descendre sur son torse. Il enroula son bras autour du cou de l'adolescente, et dans un dernier élan, passa l'ultime accès de ses lèvres. Karwel ne dit toujours rien. Elle le laissa gouter à sa langue. Après une timide caresse, elle enroula la sienne à celle de Kanda. Un frisson parcouru la colonne de l'adolescent. La sensation de ce baiser… La douceur de ses lèvres… Ces doigts posés sur son pectoral…

Un drôle d'impression fit ouvrir les yeux en amende de l'exorciste japonais. Le rythme des pas dans le couloir avait cessé. Une présence était perceptible dans la chambre. Etait-ce lui ou elle qui rompu le baiser ? Kanda ne le savait pas vraiment. Il se contenta de poser les yeux sur le visage d'Eslie. Elle lui adressait un étrange sourire. Quel en était la signification ?

Elle posa les doigts au coin de la bouche du japonais. Puis, dans une douce caresse, essuya le filet de salive qui s'y trouvait. Il fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête alors que Karwel se levait du martelât.

Lavi crispait un sourire. Bras croisés, épaule appuyée contre le bord de l'ouverture, il fixa Eslie avancer vers lui. Une boule de rage était coincée dans sa gorge. Et un feu intérieur lui rongeait les entrailles. Il savait que c'était de la jalousie, mais il restait calme. En passant devant le pas de la porte, il n'avait pas su quoi faire exactement. Le rouquin n'en voulait pas spécialement à sa petite amie. Non, il en voulait à Yû d'être entré dans son jeu. Si Eslie avait fait cela, c'était pour le narguer, lui mettre les nerfs à vifs. Cela se voyait à l'amusement qui se dégageait du regard de l'adolescente.

- Va t'entrainer sur quelqu'un d'autre, hein ? lança-t-elle avec tac en passant à côté du jeune homme.

- Très amusant, souffla-t-il.

- Je ne te vois pourtant pas t'esclaffer, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton cynique.

Lavi se tourna vers la silhouette qui s'éloignait dans le couloir, et lâcha un puissant un rire forcé. Il la vit continuer son trajet sans rien dire.

Le silence retomba. Le roux fronça les sourcils et reposa une nouvelle fois le regard sur le japonais. Il ne voyait pas son visage. Kanda fixait le mur, comme fermé à Lavi. Le petit ami d'Eslie pénétra d'un pas dans la chambre.

- Alors comme ça, Yû Kanda se laisse embrasser par une fille sans rien lui dire, murmura Lavi. Cela ne te ressemble absolument pas… Je te parle, Yû…

Le japonais ne bougea pas. La voix de l'ancien bookman se fit plus sombre.

- J'ai discuté avec Eslie un peu…, commença-t-il.

Kanda fronça un peu plus les sourcils, et resserra les doigts sur sa tenue obscure.

- Cette histoire comme quoi tu as des sentiments pour Lenalee… Je n'y crois pas une seconde, lâcha-t-il avec un regard noir.

- La ferme ! pesta Yû avec colère. Eslie t'aime. Alors arrête de casser les pieds de tout le monde… Rattrape-la, pauvre imbécile ! dit-il avec agacement.

Le roux ne bougea pas.

- T'attends quoi, Baka Usagi ?

La voix de Lavi lui paru une dernière fois aux oreilles, avec un ton plus posé. Une voix, comme s'il souriait…

- Eslie tient énormément à toi, tu sais…J'ai parfaitement compris que tu as toujours été là pour elle quand ça n'allait pas. Notamment à cause de moi. Je suis un sombre crétin. C'est un fait, et on n'y peut rien. Beaucoup de ses larmes son de ma faute, et j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas les dernières. C'est pourquoi, il est logique qu'elle revienne vers toi un jour... Et que je ne peux pas l'empêcher de te voir. Tu es la première personne de la Congrégation avec qui Eslie a créé un puissant lien. Bref… Tout cela pour te dire… merci.

Le rouquin laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Mais la prochaine fois que tu embrasses Eslie, tu auras affaire à moi, se moqua-t-il.

Le silence retomba et les pas du rouquin s'éloignèrent dans le couloir. Kanda se recroquevilla légèrement. Il posa un bras contre le mur, et y appuya sa tête. Seul sur son lit, l'adolescent laissa ressortir ses émotions. Ses joues devinrent écarlates. Sa mâchoire se serra de rage. Il plissa les yeux, et serra le poing sur le drap du lit, jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges palissent. Son cœur était à la limite d'exploser. Comment Lavi pouvait lui dire cela ? Pourquoi Eslie lui avait donné ce vrai baiser ? Il rageait qu'elle l'utilise ainsi pour régler ses problèmes de couple… Mais aussi contre lui. Pourquoi son corps et sa raison n'avançaient pas sur le même chemin ? Sans oublier, ce semblant de fierté dans la voix de l'adolescente, comme s'il n'était plus là.

- La ferme, Lavi…

C'est tout ce qu'il arrivait à souffler. L'adolescent sentait son esprit demander à être vidé. Mais il n'y arriva pas. Pleurer lui était comme impossible. Seul la mort d'Alma avait réussit à lui arracher un sanglot. Et ce fut l'un des premiers en neuf ans. Finalement, Kanda n'avait pas changé. Sa peine n'arrivait pas quitter son corps. Seule la colère s'emparait de lui…

Lavi marchait à grands pas. Il descendit une nouvelle fois une rangée d'escalier. La silhouette de Karwel apparue enfin. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa une seconde. L'ancien bookman courrait presque. Une fois qu'il se trouva assez proche d'elle, Lavi lui attrapa le poignet.

- Eslie !

L'adolescente s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rieuse. Tu voulais me blesser ? Tu crois vraiment me rendre jaloux ainsi ?

Eslie tourna son visage vers Lavi. Il vit ses sourcils relevés, son sourire narquois collé aux lèvres, et une lueur de défi dans son regard.

- Et bien oui, je le crois. Il suffit de voir à quel point tu viens de resserrer tes doigts sur mon poignet. Ainsi que la rage dans ton regard, et ce faux rire que tu affiches.

Lavi poussa Eslie contre le mur. Il avait perdu son expression moqueuse et paraissait plus sérieux que jamais. L'adolescente ne changea pourtant pas d'expression, gardant son visage provocateur.

- Et ça n'a pas marché, peut être ? lança-t-elle avec sarcasme. Tu vas me dire que tu es heureux de vivre, et parfaitement serein ?

La figure d'Eslie s'assombrie.

-Non…, murmura Lavi. En effet, mon corps entier boue de rage. Peut être que je ne cesse de te blesser… mais sache que toi aussi, Eslie. Et tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire autant pour que je me sente mal.

- Tu me fais mal au poignet, Lavi, chuchota Eslie.

Il la lâcha et encercla la jeune femme de ses bras, en posant violement les paumes contre la pierre. Son regard vert se fit plus intense et dur. Les muscles de son visage étaient à présent contractés de colère.

- Peut être as-tu pris cela pour un jeu. Mais moi, te voir embrasser quelqu'un d'autre, ça me fait mal ! D'autant plus que tu boycottes mes baisers ! Parlons-en d'ailleurs !

- Il suffit, Lavi… J'ai compris…

Il ne l'entendit pas.

- Tu trouves peut être que ça va trop vite, ou je ne sais quoi ! Mais ceux ne sont que des baisers, Eslie ! Tu crois que si jamais je ne suis pas _satisfais_, je vais t'abandonner en courant ? Grandis un peu ! On n'est pas des mômes ! Les sentiments sont bien plus compliqués qu'une histoire d'embrassade !

- Je…

- Et en plus, tu te permets d'embrasser Yû ! poursuivit-il. Tu ne vois pas qu'il se comporte bizarrement et de façon contradictoire avec… E-Eslie ?... Pourquoi tu pleurs ? demanda-t-il soudainement, en voyant l'humidité qui s'installait dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

- Pardon, chuchota-t-elle sans le regarder. Je voulais te faire râler un peu… et te faire comprendre que j'avais peur… Mais… mais je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir… Je n'avais pas imaginé que cela t'atteindrait autant…

- … Et voilà, dit-il simplement en se retirant d'un pas. Il faut toujours que cela finisse comme ça…

Eslie releva la tête en tressaillant.

- Comme quoi ?

- Je finis toujours par te faire pleurer, dit Lavi, lèvres frémissantes. Peut être, vaudrait-il mieux qu'on en reste là… où je vais finir par te blesser encore et encore…

- T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE DIRE ÇA !

Surpris par ce timbre de voix, Lavi reposa le vert de son regard sur l'adolescente. Elle avait attrapé son col.

- Si vraiment tu veux ne pas me blesser… ne dis pas ça !

Lavi, paupières écarquillées, se sentit tiré en avant. Les lèvres d'Eslie se cognèrent aux siennes. Il sentait les mains de l'adolescente trembler sur son torse. Tout son corps vibrait de peur et de chagrin, et souhaitait le retenir, le faire taire.

Après quelques secondes, Eslie retira ses lèvres à contre cœur. Elle baissa la tête, et la posa contre le torse de Lavi. Une larme retenue glissa enfin le long de son nez et s'écrasa au sol.

- Ne m'abandonne pas…

Deux mains se plaquèrent avec force sur les joues de l'adolescente. Sa tête bascula en arrière, et ce fut cette fois au tour de Lavi de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Les mains d'Eslie s'agrippèrent à lui, et elle s'abandonna totalement au roux. Après une grosse minutes, le garçon reprit la parole, les bouts ses lèvres continuant à frôler celles d'Eslie.

- Et à présent, cela te dirait-il que l'on se partage nos sécrétions de bave ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- Je préférais la demande avec le langoureux baiser, sourit Eslie, les yeux doucement fermés.

Lavi reprit le baiser, l'approfondissant avec passion, tandis que son cœur lui cognait joyeusement aux oreilles.

L'homme lâcha un grognement d'énervement. Cigarette fermement coincée entre les dents, il essaya tant bien que mal d'allumer le briquet qu'il tenait de la main gauche. Une flamme daigna enfin picoter les doigts de l'homme. Il tira sur la cigarette alors que son bout se pailletait de rouge. Le portugais s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre, et mélancoliquement, scruta les cieux. Encore et toujours ce même ciel éblouissant. Encore et toujours cette même couleur bleue claire, à la limite du blanc. Encore et toujours cette même étendue sans un seul nuage. Ce ciel protecteur affichait toujours cette même atmosphère hors du temps, bannissant les ténèbres terrestres. Comme si tout allait bien. C'est pourquoi Tyki l'avait toujours vu pareillement à une capsule irréelle, mensongère, et illusoire… Une sphère abritant une ville parfaite, un temps parfait, une sérénité parfaite. Seule la fumée ondulante du tabac venait ajouter une touche de nouveauté à ce lieu oppressant.

Le Noé du Plaisir arracha une grimace et attrapa son bras meurtri. Il écrasa rapidement le mégot et vint s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils rouges de la pièce en ôtant sa veste. Tyki retira le linge qui lui maintenait l'avant bras, puis les bandages qui montaient jusqu'à l'épaule. Les bandes souillées de sang sec tombèrent au sol, dévoilant la peau mutilée. Le Noé soupira et se dirigea vers la pièce du fond, une salle de bain. Il se plaça devant le lavabo surmonté d'un miroir, ouvrit un tiroir, en sortit des linges propres et un flacon d'alcool. L'effet de l'Innocence sur lui avait cessé, mais les plaies étaient toujours présentes.

Pansements propres, Tyki revint dans le salon et replaça sa veste sur les épaules. Il s'avança de nouveau vers la fenêtre ouverte, et ressortit une cigarette avec encore plus de difficulté qu'avant.

Le portugais entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos.

- Tyki Mikk… ou _Joyd_, salua l'adolescent. Puisqu'il s'agit de ton véritable nom de Noé.

- Wisely, se contenta de répondre le convalescent.

- Cela faisait longtemps… Trente-cinq ans, depuis que le Quatorzième et son frère se sont révoltés contre nous.

Mikk entendit le garçon s'installer dans le fauteuil. Il décida de lui faire face après avoir tiré une bouffée de fumée.

Wisely était un jeune londonien de dix-sept ans, dont les cheveux pâles, ébouriffés, étaient retenus pas un grand turban rayé. Il avait revêtu sa tenue blanche de Noé. Un cache cœur à manches longues et un sarouel. Sur son front, au milieu de sa ligne de stigmates, se dessinaient trois yeux démoniaques.

L'adolescent perdit son habituel sourire. Il observa son ainé un long moment, mais garda le silence.

- Alors comme ça, Road t'a récupéré à Londres, fit Tyki. Et tu as grillé le cerveau de deux policiers…

- En plus de me balader en clochard, termina Wisely. En effet… on ne choisit parfois pas sa condition de vie…

- …

- Bien sur que c'est vrai ! sourit le détenteur de l'Œil Démoniaque avant que Tyki n'ai dit quoi que ce soit… Ces pauvres Îzu, Momo et Crack le savent mieux que quiconque… En particulier ce pauvre Îzu qui doit endurer tant de labeur alors que ce n'est qu'un gosse… Un jour j'irais démolir cette enflure de boss…

- Je te serais gré d'arrêter de lire dans ma tête, répondit sombrement le marquis.

Wisely le scruta avec moquerie, alors que le Noé pensait très fortement une liste d'insultes.

- Road n'est pas beaucoup passée depuis qu'on est rentré, donc tu n'es pas au courant, commença le garçon. Mais on l'a rencontré, ce fameux Îzu.

Quelques cendres tombèrent au sol alors que Mikk braqua un regard plus que noir sur le benjamin.

- Pourquoi ces prunelles ténébreuses ?

- Si tu le sais déjà, pourquoi poses-tu la question ?

- Road ne t'a pas mentit. Je suis bien londonien. Mais, j'ai réussis à monter clandestinement dans un train. Je me suis retrouvé dans la région de tes petits camarades. Et c'est également là-bas que Road m'a récupéré. Comme elle devait passer un message et un présent de ta part, je l'ai accompagné.

Tyki fronçaient les sourcils. Il fixait silencieusement le garçon aux cheveux blancs affalé dans le velours rouge, les jambes croisées sur le repose-coude. Un sourire insolant et espiègle étirait ses lèvres. Le portugais se força à faire de même. Faire semblant ne servait à rien face à Wisely qui pouvait lire dans les pensées des gens. Toutefois, il l'afficha quand même ce rictus de fierté en réponse à son impertinence. C'était un jeu pour le jeune Noé. _Joyd_ appréciait Wisely. Tyki le sentait au fond de lui. Et donc, il s'en sentait proche également. Néanmoins, il n'aimait guère ce sentiment brillant dans les pupilles dorées de ce gamin.

- C'est cette partie de toi que je n'aime pas, répondit calmement Wisely. Ce côté noir et ce côté blanc… Alors que tu devrais arborer la couleur de notre Prince, le gris.

Tyki haussa un sourcil avant de s'adosser prés de la fenêtre, toujours grande ouverte.

- Explique-toi, demanda calmement le portugais en tirant une nouvelle bouchée de fumée blanche.

La tonalité de la voix du jeune garçon se fit plus affectée, le rayon de défi dans ses yeux s'amenuisant doucement.

- Quelque part, tu refoules ta nature de Noé, commença Wisely. Tu es fidèle au Prince Millénaire, je ne dis pas le contraire. Et tu luttes aux côtés de ta famille. Mais pourquoi sympathiser avec les humains, alors qu'au final notre but est la destruction de l'humanité ? Tu sais qu'ils vont mourir…

- Tais-toi.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Wisely en faisant face à Tyki. C'est la vérité, non ? Tu comptes les sauver peut être ! Excuse-moi de dire ça, mais ton attitude est ridicule. La seule chose qui doit abriter ton esprit est le Prince Millénaire…

- Wisely, l'interrompit Tyki, calmement. Es-tu capable de me dire, pourquoi nous faisons cela ?

L'adolescent le regarda avec surprise. Ce n'était pas un manque de foi envers leur Prince. Tout comme les autres Noés, Mikk suivait les plans, malgré quelques peurs… ou quelques larmes. C'était une guerre pour eux aussi. Leurs sentiments n'étaient pas différents des hommes. La seule chose, c'était que Tyki aurait voulu savoir pourquoi… Pourquoi tant de haine dans ce monde ?

Wisely baissa la tête, confus.

- Je l'ignore. Et il serait déplacé de le demander à notre Prince.

Le jeune homme lança un regard au marquis. Il était le regard perdu au sol, sa cigarette fumant devant ses yeux.

- Joyd…, hésita l'adolescent.

- Appelle-moi Tyki, je préfère, répondit-il sans bouger d'un pouce.

- En ce qui concerne Îzu, reprit-il d'un ton neutre, alors que Mikk lui adressa enfin un regard suspicieux. Je l'ai vu se frotter l'œil. Il a l'air d'avoir mal…

Tyki Mikk resserra les dents sur le filtre de sa cigarette.

- Il travaille ou il à le droit à une _exception_ ?

Le Noé du Plaisir le vit réfléchir avant de répondre.

- Quand on la vu en tout cas, il mangeait un sandwich… Qui avait l'air répugnant d'ailleurs… Mais à en juger par les traces de boue, et les écorchures sur ses mains et son visage… Je dirais qu'il travaille, conclut-il.

- Quel connard, murmura Tyki. Ce n'est qu'un gosse, merde !

- Tyki…, chuchota sombrement Wisely. Il y a autre chose… Je l'ai deviné en lisant dans son esprit… Mais, cela me tracassait, et j'ai demandé à Road de retourner sur nos pas. Je suis revenu vers Îzu en lui demandant si on pouvait pratiquer un tour de magie sur lui.

Mikk s'avança vers Wisely déterminé. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre, mais le voir. L'adolescent hocha la tête, n'ayant jamais vu Tyki avec une telle expression. Les deux Noés s'assirent au sol, en tailleur.

† † † † †

Road sourit afin de rassurer le jeune enfant.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. C'est une idée de Tyki. Il s'est dit que cela te ferait plaisir. C'est une sorte d'hypnose, qui va te permettre de voir les paysages de la Grèce. Mais je ne garantie pas de réussir.

- Ok…, sourit tristement le garçon.

Il plongea son regard dans celui doré de la fillette, et sombra dans le noir. Road rattrapa le garçon et l'étendit au sol.

- C'est bon. Ainsi, il ne verra pas les images que tu vas fouiller dans sa tête, expliqua Road. Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les humains. Pourquoi tu veux faire ça, alors ?

- Je suis curieux de nature, sourit faussement Wisely.

Road ne répondit pas. Elle vit l'Œil Démoniaque se dessiner au sol, et sur le front du petit blond. Wisely passa les barrières de son esprit sans difficulté.

Il faisait sombre. Seuls quelques rayons de lumière s'échappaient de la lampe à pétrole, posait sur une table au milieu de la pièce. Il devait s'agir d'un cabanon. Le sol était poussiéreux, les murs sales, et le plafond semblait plus être un nid à araignées qu'autre chose. Des couvertures étaient posées au fond, tel un linge que l'on met au chien pour dormir. Mais ici, l'un des chiens en question était Îzu.

Un homme se tenait debout devant l'enfant. L'homme responsable de la mine. Le patron.

- Un des mineurs est venu me faire par que tu n'allais, soit disant, pas bien ces derniers temps…

- C'est mon œil, murmura Îzu. J'ai…

- Je me contre fou de ce que tu as à dire, coupa-t-il. Tu sais parfaitement comment marche la maison. Tu bosses, tu bouffes. T'as besoin de repos, tu gicles. Les listes d'attentes d'emplois sont longues et impatientes. Des tas de gosses rêveraient d'être à ta place, mon p'tit. Et ce pour pouvoir donner la becter à toute la famille. Mais moi, j'ai assez de cœur pour te garder toi, alors que ta personne à part toi à nourrir.

- Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire…, commença Îzu avec peine.

- Mais si tu préfères prendre un peu de bon temps pour te prélasser, tu peux. Tu m'en fais part, et tu auras tout le temps qu'il faut. Sauf qu'il sera inutile de revenir, sourit l'homme avec un air supérieur. Tu ne seras pas une grande perte, et moi je pourrais faire du bénéfice en prenant quelqu'un de plus rentable… Et tant que j'y suis, je remplacerais également les deux autres qui partagent cette pièce avec toi. Evidement, je ne vous donnerai pas la paye du mois entamé… Ni, vous payerez votre retour au pays. Le mieux pour des sans papiers comme vous serait encore le trajet à pied, à travers la forêt. Quel dommage qu'il y ait encore des populations de loups ! Les derniers que j'ai renvoyais ainsi ne s'en sont pas sortis.

L'homme parut satisfais de lui en voyant le visage décomposé du gamin.

- Vous… Vous aviez promis à Tyki que jamais vous ne nous laisseriez en difficulté, chuchota l'enfant.

- Ah oui ! Cette autre fainéante qui ne bosse qu'à mi-temps, et à qui on m'oblige de le payer à temps plein. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Les paroles s'envolent alors que les écris restent. Dommage qu'il ne m'ait rien fais signer. J'ai juste donné ma parole d'honneur.

- De toute évidence, vous n'en avez pas…

L'être lui attrapa le poignet et envoya Îzu s'écraser contre le rebord de la table. Sa tête se cogna contre le bois, et un vrombissement noya les sons et les paroles énervées de l'homme. Il sentit une grosse main lui saisir la gorge. Une horrible halène lui parvint au visage.

- De toute évidence, tu n'as pas compris que je tiens ta minable de vie entre mes doigts. En plus, de celles de tes camarades… Quand à ce cher Tyki, à son retour je pourrais l'envoyer travailler dans les profondeurs de la mine. Là où l'air peut devenir saturé… si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il serait dommage qu'une flamme vienne s'allumer, et brûler toute trace de vie présente dans cette partie du tunnel.

La pression sur sa gorge empêcha le blondinet de parler. Tout était de plus en plus douloureux. Son cou. Son crâne. Ses vertèbres. Son cœur…

La voix grave de l'homme et son image se brouilla de plus en plus.

- Alors dis-moi, Îzu…, articula l'homme. As-tu mal à ton œil ?

Une goutte salée coula le long de sa joue.

- N-Non…, suffoqua-t-il.

L'enfant s'écrasa au sol.

- Parfait, sourit le monstrueux personnage. Dans ce cas, je t'attends demain, aux aurores.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le froid poignant de la nuit. Elle se referma derrière l'homme. Îzu se mura sur lui-même, au milieu des couvertures reposant sur le sol dur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Crack et Momo rentrèrent et surprirent l'enfant en larmes. L'un d'eux souleva le pull du jeune, laissant visible une large marque violette parmi des plus anciennes. La seule réponse qu'ils eurent à leurs questions : « J'ai glissé dans la mine, ce n'est rien ».

† † † † †

L'Œil Démoniaque disparu. Tyki reprit conscience de la réalité. Wisely le fixa, une pointe de chagrin sur dans le regard. Une souffrance dédiée à Tyki, et non aux humains. Car le Noé, visage en main, éclata en sanglot. L'adolescent le laissa aller, et détourna les yeux. Les pensées de Mikk se révélaient à lui presque sans le vouloir. Toute sa peine, tout son ressentit, toute son intimité se dévoilaient à lui sans pouvoir les bloquer.

… _Tout est de ma faute…Je n'ai jamais vu qu'Îzu subissait des agressions pareilles… Le chantage… La peur… La douleur… C'est moi qui lui ait dis d'avoir du repos… C'est moi qui suis responsable de son malheur…_

Wisely se leva et fit quelques pas dans la salle.

- Tyki… Tu donnes la force de vivre à ce gosse. Je l'ai sentit.

Il ne bougea pas. Mais le garçon au turban perçu l'homme reprendre son calme.

- Excuse-moi, Wisely. Tu n'aurais jamais du voir ça, dit-il en se relevant. Que ce soit pour moi… ou Îzu…

Le portugais se releva avec difficulté, et se replaça devant la fenêtre, sans un regard. Wisely, lui, se contenta de garder le silence. Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits, et fit taire les pensées qui émergeaient en lui.

Le grincement de la porte attira l'attention du Cinquième apôtre. L'adolescent vêtu de blanc vit Road pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle afficha un air inquiet en voyant la silhouette de son oncle abattu.

_Ne t'en fais pas… Je lui ais juste montré ce que j'avais vu avec le gamin blond. Je ne le pensais pas si sensible notre cher Tyki Mikk._

_Moi tu n'as même pas voulu me le montrer_, bouda Road.

_C'est plutôt personnel. S'il veut te le dire, il te le dira_, pensa Wisely.

Le garçon reposa les yeux sur le Noé convalescent. Ses lèvres se serrèrent. Cette allure…

_Cela fait un petit moment que cela me tracasse…mais Tyki est le portrais craché de…_

_Wisely_, l'interrompit Kamelot._ Garde cela pour toi. Moi aussi je trouve. Mais depuis la dernière réincarnation, il y a trente-cinq ans, plus personne ne se souvient du visage de notre quatorzième frère…_

_Sauf toi…et moi…_

_Je n'ai pas été tuée par Néa ou son frère. C'est pourquoi, ma mémoire est intacte. Quand à toi, je pense que c'est grâce à l'Œil Démonique…A mon avis, ce serait une mauvaise chose que les autres l'apprennent._

…_Puisque tu es l'ainée, je ne peux que me plier à ta volonté_, rit Wisely.

- Comment va ton bras, Tyki ? demanda Road en rompant le faux silence de la pièce.

- Road…, répondit Mikk en la saluant. Ça va de mieux en mieux chaque jour. Même si la douleur persiste.

- Estime-toi heureux d'avoir encore ton bras, sourit-elle.

- … Et le Prince ? demanda Tyki.

Son visage se renferma.

- Il dort encore… Mais il a cessé de pleurer dans son sommeil. Par contre, il répète encore et toujours un même prénom…

- Un prénom ? s'étonna Tyki. Allen Walker ? Néa ?

- Non. J'ignore qui c'est. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu auparavant.

- Dans ce cas, aucun d'entre nous ne doit savoir de qui il s'agit, commenta Wisely.

- Et quel est-il ? interrogea le portugais à la fillette.

- … Eibu.


	35. Chapitre 31 : Il est normal que l'œil

**Chapitre 31 :**

_Il est normal que l'œil humain soit fixé sur ce qu'il désir_

Toujours affuté de son épais manteau de fourrure, le scull pénétra dans la pièce à pas lents. La petite pièce isolée qui l'hébergeait depuis maintenant quelques mois, baignait dans toujours autant de lumière. Une fausse lumière, mais qui contrastait avec celle du ciel des Noés. Une lueur laiteuse, apaisante, emplie d'une atmosphère calme, comme si une douce mélodie sortait des touches inanimées du magnifique piano droit. Ce grand instrument d'un blanc immaculé, était installé au fond de la pièce, attendant que l'on pose une partition sur son pupitre. Les immenses miroirs composant la pièce reflétaient la créature qui évoluait dans l'espace.

Alors qu'il déposa son vêtement de fourrure dans un coin, le crâne qui faisant office de tête au scull vit sa forme changer. La boîte osseuse laissa apparaître de longs cheveux couleurs de feu, et un bouc à son menton. Une fois que ce ne fut plus qu'un demi-masque blanc, la chevelure tomba dans le dos de l'homme, marquant une nette différence avec le noir onyx de sa tenue. Le Maréchal passa une main dans une mèche rouge, dévoilant un peu plus le cache-visage opalin marqué d'une croix sombre. Son œil gauche, apparent, se protégeait derrière une fine lunette.

Marian Cross balaya la salle du regard. Il n'était pas là. Pour une fois, l'exorciste allait passer un peu de temps seul. L'homme alla se placer face à l'instrument de musique, et fit parcourir le bout des doigts sur les touches. Bientôt, l'Arche blanche viendrait à disparaître, remplacée par l'Arche Noire. La Noé du Rêve avait commencé les préparatifs, il le savait. Cette pièce allait-elle résister ? Si Cross n'agissait pas maintenant, il n'aurait pas le temps de la sauver. Le Comte ne voulait pas d'une Arche immobile. Quel en était l'intérêt ? Le Quatorzième avait fait du bon travail. Mais le temps avait passé. Et le Faiseur s'était langui de ne pas pouvoir manipuler son Arche.

Un son mélodieux raisonna une seconde. Marian releva le doigt enfoncé sur l'objet responsable de ce bruit. Il soupira et alla se placer dans le coin le plus près de la pièce. Il sortit un pot de sang d'une des poches de son manteau. Depuis son arrivée, l'homme se taillait le bras et en récupérait le précieux liquide, étant la seule encre à porte de main. Cross s'accroupit, retira ses gants, et trempa les doigts dans la liqueur vermillon. D'un geste habile, il commença à tracer des motifs sur le blanc noyant la pièce. L'incantation et les peintures étaient des plus complexes. Cela risquait de prendre un certain temps vu la taille de la pièce.

- Marian, parla une voix dans son dos.

- Ah, te voilà toi, souffla-t-il simplement sans se retourner. Des nouvelles d'Allen ?

- Il lutte, répondit la voix grave. Néa gagne en puissance de jour en jour. Rien de vraiment nouveau. Allen se contente de s'accrocher, et de refouler son esprit. Alors que toi et moi savons très bien que l'inéluctable finira par se produire. Néa reviendra parmi nous…

- … Pourquoi il a choisit un gosse comme Allen ? murmura Cross entre ses dents.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Ce n'est pas le même problème qu'Eslie.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation, Marian posa un regard froid sur l'homme. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de cette enfant. On lui avait juste dit de s'en occuper. Mais le Maréchal avait ensuite eu à se vouer de plus important. Mana était mort. Allen l'avait rappelé de parmi les morts. Le Quatorzième était sans surveillance. Ce n'est que plus tard, que le Maréchal avait appris pour la fille. Il savait ce qu'elle était, mais pas qui elle était. Ni le comment de tout cela…

La voix grave reprit la parole.

- Pour Allen, c'est une possession. Pour Eslie, c'est plus une histoire de gènes…

- Mais qui aurait pu lui fournir… ? commença Cross, sourcils fronçaient. Tu… Tu veux dires que…

- Passons ! coupa l'homme. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis revenu. C'est à propos du Comte. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il est le pantin de ses émotions et de sa vengeance. Tu es également au courant qu'il a tout oublié de… de sa vie d'en temps, dit-il finalement alors que Cross hocha la tête. Et bien… Je l'ai senti…

- Quoi ?

- Pas quoi… Qui.

- Bon, bon, pesta Cross en sentant une pointe d'impatience monter en lui. Qui ?

- Il commence à recouvrer la mémoire… Il commence à se souvenir d'Eibu… Je sais que pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un simple nom. Pour lui ce n'est qu'un rêve avec une personne floue et un nom. Un jour il s'en souviendra. Un jour il se remémorera parfaitement d'elle.

Après un instant de réflexion, Cross replongea les doigts dans l'hémoglobine.

- Et bien, ce jour là, il y aura deux échappatoires possibles. Ou il essaiera de la retrouver, et ils s'entretueront…, dit-il en marquant une pause, tout en s'appliquant sur l'arrondi d'un motif. Ou il essaiera de la trouver et elle le rejoindra… Dans les deux cas, c'est mauvais pour nous.

- Tu as oublié une troisième option…

- Qui est ? demanda le Maréchal en continuant son atelier peinture.

- Qu'il ne la retrouve pas… Qu'elle ne réapparaisse pas…

Cross tourna un visage partagé entre l'amusement et la perplexité.

- Tu envisages vraiment cette hypothèse ? demanda l'exorciste avec sarcasme. Je te pensais plus réaliste… Vu la manière dont tourne les choses, cela ne me paraissait pas envisageable. Si elle apparaît dans les rêves de ce Gros lard de Comte, c'est qu'Eibu s'est réveillée… Et Eslie ? demanda Cross après une bonne minute de silence.

- Ses pulsions meurtrières semblent s'être rendormies…

- Et bien, enfin une bonne nouvelle, soupira le Maréchal. Peut être que l'on va gagner du temps finalement.

- Tu sais Marian, cette petite est très lunatique sentimentalement. Au moindre doute de sa part, elle semble plonger dans les ténèbres. J'ignore ce qu'elle vit exactement, mais si la haine qu'elle a accumulé envers l'humanité vint à être trop importante… Elle ne pourra pas contrôler la force cachée en elle.

Cross stoppa son élan artistique.

- … Ce bien ce que je te disais tout à l'heure. Jamais de telles forces n'auraient du être placées dans des gosses.

Le silence retomba définitivement. Très vite, Marian se retrouva seul à nouveau. Seul le bruit de ses doigts imprégnés de sangs berçait la pièce d'une chanson, pour le moins peu agréable comparé à la douce symphonie qu'aurait pu offrir le piano. Toutefois, Cross n'y pensait pas. La seule chose qu'il se disait, c'était de garder sa propre puissance cachée. Son propre tombeau, renfermant l'une des voix le plus puissantes existantes. Ces portes renfermant le somptueux cadavre féminin aux cordes vocales envoutantes.

Timothy Hearst martela le sol à chacun de ses pas, balançant la tête de tous les côtés. Ses cheveux lapis-lazuli se faisaient happer par le mouvement de l'air. Le garçon montait les marches quatre à quatre, prenait les virages en épingle à cheveux, esquivait les rares personnes sur son chemin et essayait de garder le plus d'équilibre possible. L'allure de sa course ralentit une fois que l'objet de ses recherches entra enfin dans son champ de vision, jusqu'à en trainer les pieds. Sa respiration se fit rauque, et ses membres n'étaient plus que de la chair difficilement maniable et lourde. Un horrible goût métallique glissait le long de sa gorge, et l'effort brusquement arrêté eut pour aboutissement une intense libération de chaleur.

Il tenta d'articuler une phrase. Seul un faible râlement sortit de sa gorge. Le jeune français s'écroula contre le mur le temps de reprendre son souffle, puis avança toujours collé à lui.

Lavi, le dos fermement encré dans la façade de pierre, entourait amoureusement la taille d'Eslie. Karwel, elle, avait enlacé ses bras autour du coup de son homme, et prenait appui contre lui. Timothy les vit échanger un profond baiser. Il zieuta également les mains du rouquin légèrement posées sur la chute de rein de l'adolescente. Le français arqua les sourcils avec désolément, et leva les yeux au ciel. Eslie remarqua la présence du jeune et quitta les lèvres du rouquin. Elle lui afficha un large sourire.

- Timothy, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle n'était pas gênée. Plus depuis quelques jours. A présent, embrasser Lavi, même en public, lui était égal. Aussi, si leurs visages à tous deux étaient timidement écarlates.

- Komui vous cherche, réussit-il à dire. Tout le monde doit être réuni dans la salle de téléportation dans une vingtaine de minutes. Mais comme l'infirmière t'attend avant, il m'a envoyé te chercher plus tôt pour te le rappeler.

Là, Eslie afficha un air embarrassé, et s'excusa avec insistance. Elle se dégagea de Lavi, demanda à Timothy de dire qu'elle passerait récupérer quelques affaires dans sa chambre, et partit en courant. Hearst se retrouva seul en compagnie du roux. Perplexe, il se tourna vers son ainé avec un regard à la limite de l'arrogance.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Lavi, surpris.

Il vit Timothy afficher des grands yeux, puis son visage s'empourprer et se détourner vivement. Sans répondre à la question de l'ancien bookman, Hearst reprit le chemin de l'Arche de Téléportation. Lavi lui emboita le pas, curieux.

- Tu avais une question, peut être ? rit-il.

Le garçon garda le silence, sourcils fronçaient avec honte. Après un insupportable et insatiable regard du roux, il reprit la parole.

- Ça fait quoi… ? Ça fait quoi d'embrasser une fille ? répéta-t-il devant le silence d'incompréhension de Lavi.

L'adolescent sentit également ses joues rougirent. Sans s'en rendre compte, il afficha une grimace de honte avant de fixer ses pieds. Timothy, lui, se racla la gorge. Lavi fit de même avant de prononcer ses mots.

- Quelle étrange question de la part d'un pervers comme toi, fit remarquer le roux en masquant sa gêne par un sourire. Tu devrais déjà en avoir fait l'expérience.

Le jeune français ne répliqua pas de suite.

- C'est moi que tu traites de pervers ? dit-il finalement avec malice. Rappel moi qui avait ses mains sur les fesses d'Eslie, déjà ?

- Parce que tu mattes ce que je fais ? répondit Lavi calmement. Tu es jaloux peut être ?

Le rouquin vit l'enfant afficher une expression sérieuse, et sembla plonger en pleine réflexion. Le français fixa finalement le plafond pour donner sa réponse, toujours penseur.

- Jaloux, non. Si tu avais écouté, non ! Si tu avais intégré ce que j'ai dis, tu aurais compris que j'étais plutôt curieux. Je t'ai juste demandé ce que ça faisait d'embrasser une fille. Rien de plus. Et puis pourquoi, _moi_, je serais jaloux ?

Timothy posa un regard moqueur sur l'adolescent aux cheveux roux.

- … C'est vrai, renchérit Hearst. Moi au moins, je lui ai déjà peloté les seins.

Outré, humilié, choqué par ce qu'il venait de se prendre en pleine figure, Lavi s'arrêta net. Il vit le garçon disparaît dans les profondeurs de la Congrégation, un rire démonique aux lèvres. Le rouquin détourna la tête.

Là, c'était lui qui été jaloux. Et de Timothy. C'était stupide, mais il en était ainsi.

Eslie pénétra dans la pièce, plutôt mal à l'aise. L'infirmière lui avait demandé, avec plus ou moins d'autorité, de passer la voir avant son prochain départ en mission. Elle ne lui avait pas donné plus ample information, chose qui rendait l'adolescente nerveuse. Karwel patienta une courte minute, entortillant les doigts dans son t-shirt.

- Eslie, raisonna la voix de l'infirmière en entrant dans la salle.

Son visage était étiré en un doux sourire. Elle invita la jeune fille à la suivre dans son bureau, afin d'être tranquilles. La vielle femme lui proposa d'un geste de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Eslie s'exécuta, et la nurse l'imita. Un large bureau les séparait, mais l'infirmière y posa les coudes comme pour se rapprocher de Karwel. Elle s'éclaircit sa vielle gorge enrouée.

- A l'expression que tu affiches, je pense que tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai fait venir, dit l'infirmière alors qu'Eslie acquiesça. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas. Miranda Lotto, Lenalee Lee et Nine Cloud doivent aussi subir cet examen régulièrement, sourit-elle. Cela concerne les filles, si tu préfères. Votre biologie nécessite d'être surveillée. Comme vous devez faire beaucoup d'efforts, cela peut avoir une incidence. Alors je préfère y veiller.

Eslie se contenta d'hocher la tête, signe qu'elle comprenait les explications de la femme. Elle vérifia sa taille, ses mensurations, l'état de ses cicatrices, son poids… Tout y passa. Et la chef du service affirma que c'était bon à chaque examen.

Karwel observa silencieusement la femme remplir son rapport médical. Elle se demandait pourquoi les hommes ne passaient pas ce contrôle de routine. Ou du moins, moins souvent. Toutefois, elle ne posa pas la question.

- Tu pourras bientôt retourner à tes occupations, murmura-t-elle tout en grattant la feuille de sa plume. J'ai juste quelques interrogations en plus à te poser. D'autant que, d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu fréquentes le jeune bookman.

- Ancien, précisa timidement Eslie.

L'adolescente sentit sa poigne se renforcer sur sa tenue. Parler de son couple lui donnait toujours une impression de malaise. Mais elle se força de sourire.

- Oui, excuse-moi. C'est une habitude qu'il faut que je perde, rit-elle doucement. Cela fait plus de deux ans que je le nomme ainsi, alors tu comprends…

Eslie vit la main de la femme s'arrêter dans un case blanche encore vierge. Elle y tapota la pointe de son stylo, comme pour revenir au pourquoi de sa présence ici.

- Tu sors avec Lavi depuis combien de temps, environ ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… Je dirais deux mois… Un peu moins…

- Hum, hum…, répondit-elle simplement en faisant tourner le stylo entre ses doigts. Et vous en êtes où ?

Eslie afficha des yeux ronds, et passa au rouge pivoine sans aucune nuance. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de questions. Celles qui demandaient de dévoiler sa vie privée.

- Il faut vraiment que je réponde à cette question ?

- J'en ai bien peur, dit-elle d'un ton compatissant. Il est important que je sache où vous en êtes dans votre relation. Non pas que je sois curieuse. J'aurais préféré éviter cette question, mais les ordres de la Congrégation sont précis.

- … Euh… Et bien…

- Bon, la calma l'infirmière avec un sourire. Tu répondras juste par oui ou non à la question que je te poserais. Ce sera peut être plus simple pour toi.

Elle marqua une pose, puis reprit.

- Etes-vous déjà passés à l'acte ?

Le rouge sur les joues d'Eslie ressemblait plus à du violet à présent. Elle fit _non_ de la tête.

- Tu ne me mens pas ? C'est très important Eslie.

- Non… Nous ne… l'avons pas fait, balbutia-t-elle gênée. Je n'en ai pas spécialement envie d'ailleurs.

L'infirmière laissa échapper un léger rire.

- Je comprends. Tu te poses surement des questions. Mais puisque vous ne l'avez pas fait, alors tout va bien. C'est mieux ainsi, dit-elle simplement. Cependant, si jamais vous en arriviez là, je souhaite être au courant.

Eslie se força à ne pas baisser les yeux. La femme en face d'elle la suppliait presque du regard. Elle savait que c'était pour l'aider et la soutenir si besoin. Mais Eslie aurait préféré éviter ce cas de figure. De toute façon, Karwel n'était pas pressée de _se retrouver dans le lit de Lavi_. Par peur de l'inconnu, sans doute.

Eslie hocha finalement la tête, et l'infirmière parut rassurée.

- Bien. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter dans ce cas. A moins que tu n'ais des remarques, tu es libre.

- Euh… Et bien…, hésita l'exorciste. Si, il y a un point qui me tracasse un peu.

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils, et écouta.

- Voilà, c'est à propos de… mes menstruations, lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure comme pour être sûre que personne n'entende. Ça fait un petit moment qu'elles ne sont toujours pas arrivées. Je ne me suis pas inquiétée, mais elles ne viennent toujours pas.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

L'adolescente compta nerveusement sur ses doigts.

- Depuis que j'ai été retenue prisonnière avec Lavi et Kanda… Elles devaient arriver vers là, mais…

La chef hocha rapidement la tête, et le nota sur le rapport. Elle chercha ensuite ses mots pour rassurer l'adolescente.

- Bien…, ajouta-t-elle. De tout évidence, si tu n'as pas eu de rapport avec Lavi, il est inutile de cherche de ce côté-là.

Eslie battit les paupières perplexes. Elle ne comprenait pas le rapport, n'ayant pas les connaissances suffisantes en biologie qui lui aurait permis de comprendre le phénomène. L'adolescente garda malgré tout le silence.

- Que ce soit, avec Lavi ou un autre, d'ailleurs, précisa l'infirmière comme si elle se le faisait remarquer. C'est pourquoi je penche plus pour le stress.

- Le stress ? s'étonna Karwel.

- Oui. Si tu es trop stressée, ta biologie interne peut venir à se dérégler. Les menstruations peuvent en faire parties. De plus, tu es amenée à beaucoup te dépenser avec les missions. En somme, ce n'est rien de grave. Ton horloge interne se remettra en place. Essaie, je sais que c'est un peu stupide de dire cela, de te détendre.

- En effet, rit Eslie. C'est pas évidant face à des akumas, ou des Noés. Mais ma prochaine mission ne devrait pas être trop compliquée. On devra juste surveiller un petit village où on été vu des akumas. C'est juste une précaution, et on en profitera pour chercher une éventuelle Innocence.

Oui, cette mission s'annonçait plutôt simple. Il y avait cependant, une ombre au tableau. Link serait de partie.

L'Arche de téléportation était encore difficile à utiliser. Notamment, car il n'y avait pas de mode d'emplois à l'égard des scientifiques. Surement les plans trouvés dans les appartements du Maréchal Cross n'étaient-ils qu'un prototype. L'ennui était que les exorcistes ne pouvaient être téléportés n'importe où. Les portes de téléportation étaient réparties au nombre de une par pays. Tout en sachant qu'ils n'en comportaient pas tous. Ils étaient même assez rares. De plus, la Congrégation s'était aperçue de l'importante quantité d'énergie à dépenser pour un déplacement. Pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'en dépenser autant, et avait ainsi réduit le nombre de trajet.

C'est pourquoi un grand nombre d'exorcistes avait fait le voyage au même endroit. Huit mages de l'Ombre se retrouvèrent à quelques kilomètres d'un petit village perdu en pleine Montagne, tout proche de la Russie. Cela tombait bien pour Eslie, Allen et Link qui devait s'occuper de sa surveillance. Mais pour les autres, c'était une autre paire de manche. Miranda et Krory devait immédiatement reprendre la route, afin de rejoindre une ville à deux jours de marche. Kanda et Lavi, eux, devait se rendre à un peu plus d'un jour en train. Ils firent donc le trajet avec le groupe de Link jusqu'à la petite cité, et prirent le temps de manger.

Au grand étonnement de tous, ce fut Kanda qui brisa le silence du repas.

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, en rentrant à la Congrégation, une fête nous attend.

- Comment ça une fête ? demanda Allen, surpris.

- Je suis également au courant, renchérit Link sans lever les yeux. C'est une proposition du Grand Intendant Komui Lee. Il a déclaré : « Nos petits exorcistes ont bien mérité une soirée de détente ». Si mes souvenirs sont bons, ce sera un buffet et une soirée dansante.

- C'est ridicule, lâcha le japonais.

Allen le contesta en disant que c'était une bonne idée. Lavi se moqua en lui lançant qu'il ne disait cela, que parce qu'il voulait danser avec Lenalee. Le benjamin haussa la voix, le traitant d'imbécile, alors que Lavi le charria encore plus. Ils finirent par se battre comme les gamins immatures qu'ils étaient.

Yû lança un regard à Eslie qui devait sans aucun doute rire du spectacle. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant son visage plus sombre que la pierre.

- Ça ne va pas, Eslie ? fit-il remarquer, alors que Lavi et Allen stoppèrent leur remue-ménage.

Cette interpellation sortie l'adolescente de ses pensées.

- Oui, oui, dit-elle avec sourire. C'est juste que je n'aime pas ce genre de bal. Rien de grave.

Lavi lâcha les cheveux de Walker qu'il tenait fermement, et s'assit à côté de sa copine.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Pour rien. J'aime pas, c'est tout, dit-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Le rire narquois du rouquin retentit à ses oreilles. Il s'assit derrière elle, et la prit dans ses bras. Gorge serrée, l'adolescente sentit sa respiration se couper. La joue de Lavi se colla à la sienne. Ses oreilles la brûlaient tellement elles devaient être écarlates.

- Et bien, dans ce cas, je te forcerais à y assister, rit-il. Même si je dois te ligoter pour éviter que tu te débattes. Et t'embrasser tout faire taire les insultes que tu pourrais m'envoyer.

- Alors, je serrais gentille, et j'attendrais que tu t'endormes sur un fauteuil de la salle pour m'enfuir en courant, se moqua-t-elle.

Pourquoi se sentait-elle si gênée par la présence de Lavi ? Pourquoi sa peau collée la sienne lui rendait les mains moites ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle plus à réfléchir ? Peut être était-ce du à ce regard que posait Yû sur elle. La voir heureuse lui faisait-il plaisir pour qu'il affiche ce discret sourire ? Ou alors il voyait bien qu'elle détestait festoyer, et il compatissait ?

Si elle savait toutes les pensées que Yû Kanda avait eu en ce moment…

- Je plaisantais, chuchota le roux à l'oreille de l'adolescente. Si tu ne veux pas y aller, on se fera une soirée en tête à tête.

Ces mots lui firent tellement plaisir, que l'adolescente ne prit pas le temps d'analyser ce qu'ils pouvaient signifier. Sinon, elle aurait remarqué la pointe d'angoisse dans la voix du garçon.

Eslie déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue rouge de Lavi.

- Ça me ferait plaisir, dit-elle avec un large sourire avant de se coller un peu plus à lui.

Lavi sentit Eslie poser les mains sur ses bras, toujours enroulés autour de ses épaules. Il battit des paupières, sentant une boule de feu lui remonter de l'estomac. Tous ses muscles se raidirent, et sans prévenir, l'adolescent poussa rudement Eslie.

Karwel se rattrapa comme elle put pour ne pas s'écraser au sol. Elle se retourna, et vit Lavi, le visage aussi enflammé que ses cheveux, se recroqueviller contre un arbre. L'adolescente s'apprêta à lui dire ses quatre vérités, mais elle se ravisa en voyant les bras tremblant de son petit copain. Lavi sourcils fronçaient, fixait ses pieds avec colère. Sa respiration était accélérée, et son visage en sueur. Il n'osa pas relever le vert de son regard, plus honteux que jamais.

- Ça ne va pas, Lavi ? s'inquiéta Karwel.

Il n'arriva pas à répondre, tant ses dents étaient serrées.

- Tu as mal au ventre ? Tu veux que l'on trouve un médecin ?

- Non, je vais rester encore comme ça un instant, dit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

- Si tu as des crampes d'estomac, tu ne devrais pas rester recroquevillé, répondit Eslie. Lève-toi, on va marcher un peu…

- Je me lèverais pas, d'accord ! pesta-t-il malgré lui.

Eslie resta à le regarder, ne savant que dire. Elle ne vit pas Link soupirer en roulant des yeux. Ni Allen se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rigoler. Par contre, elle entendit le rire sarcastique de Kanda. Lavi lui envoya un regard noir, alors que Karwel le fixa avec interrogation.

- Et bien quoi ? On a des crampes sous la ceinture ? lâcha le japonais avec ironie.

- La ferme ! pesta le rouquin en sentant son visage devenir encore plus écarlate.

L'adolescente se retourna vers Lavi, inquiète.

- Comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as, Lavi ? C'est grave ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Eslie, lâcha Allen dans un grand rire. Une bonne douche froide, et je pense qu'il sera de nouveau sur pied.

- Quelle naïveté, murmura Link à l'adresse d'Eslie.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller nous cherche un casse-croute pour la route, fit Yû à l'adolescente.

Elle hésita, puis se rendit dans la boutique la plus proche. Une fois disparue de sa vue, Allen s'esclaffa de rire. Le corbeau ne termina pas son repas, l'appétit quelque peu coupé. Quelque part, le rouquin remercia Yû d'avoir éloigné Eslie un instant. Il respira profondément, se calma, et chercha l'image dans sa tête la plus effrayante possible. C'est la tête de Bookman qui apparut.

- Tu as de la chance qu'Eslie soit naïve sur le sujet, dit Kanda avec les yeux rieurs. Sinon, tu te serais pris la honte de ta misérable vie.

Le borgne l'ignora. Une fois qu'il sentit la tension de son corps envolée, il poussa un soupire de soulagement. Il se releva, dégourdissant ses jambes, dont la pression de ses bras avait presque coupé la circulation. Eslie revint, deux boites en cartons dans les mains, le visage inquiet. Kanda rangea la nourriture, tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers Lavi. Il afficha un sourire, et lui dit que ça allait mieux, tout en s'excusant de l'avoir poussé.

Kanda et Lavi reprirent la route sitôt après. Laissant Allen, Link et Eslie rejoindre le centre ville.

Les akumas semblaient se faire de plus en plus rare.

Que mijotait le Comte ? Pourquoi les akumas étaient-ils rappelé à leur maître ? Les tracteurs parlaient des monstres passant, mais ne s'arrêtant pas. Ils se contenaient d'avancer, sans chercher d'Innocence, sans s'attaquer aux gens. Tout devenait trop calme, comme si le Faiseur avait renoncé au Cœur.

Le centre de la ville était décoré de lanternes en papiers colorés, éparpillés de façade en façade. Une large estrade en bois avait été installée, et berçait les rues d'une douce lumière. Le son des instruments de musique était emporté par le vent, et charmait les habitations. Les valses animaient la ville au milieu de cette montagne habituellement calme. Les petits villages organisaient souvent des festivités de ce style.

Eslie était adossée à la rembarre en bois délimitant l'estrade, en appuis sur les coudes. Elle observait les hommes, dans leurs beaux vêtements du dimanche, inviter les femmes joliment vêtues de robes colorées. Ce n'était pas des tenues richement brodées et bouffantes, ou des costumes d'un noir de jais. Non, il s'agissait d'habits avec doublures, permettant de rester tranquillement dans la fraicheur qu'offrait le sommet. L'adolescente les regardait danser et rire. Elle passa une main sur son épaule où était posé son golem, et se mit à le câliner comme un animal de compagnie.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux courts s'avança vers elle. Ou plutôt, vers l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs près d'elle. Allen la regarda prendre les pants de sa robes et le saluer avec un timide sourire. Eslie lui donna un coup de coude, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle l'invitait à danser. Walker rougit, et avec un large sourire prit la main que lui tendait la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi un sourire si triste ? demanda Link d'un ton neutre.

- De toute mon enfance, un seul garçon m'a invité à danser, dit Karwel sans le regarder. Cela m'a fait plaisir. Mais c'est comme si j'avais eu deux pieds gauches. Je ne savais pas me décrisper, et je n'arrivais pas à suivre la musique. Il s'est moqué de moi, et c'est là que je compris qu'il ne m'avait invité que dans ce but. Avoir une autre moquerie à mon égard. J'aurais du m'en douter en le voyant s'incliner devant moi… et pourtant, j'ai espéré ce que j'ai vu… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça, moi !

L'adolescente prit le verre d'eau posé à côté de son coude et faillit s'étouffer en buvant le contenu.

- C'est pour cela que tu refuses de danser, ou d'aller aux festivités de la Congrégation ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Le golem se colla à sa joue, et laissa échapper une sorte de ronronnement. Eslie enviait les autres de s'amuser en dansant. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à remettre un pied sur la piste.

Une main se tendit devant elle. Karwel, les yeux ronds, releva la tête vers l'allemand. Son visage était toujours aussi impassible, sa posture toujours aussi droite. On aurait presque dit un lampadaire l'invitant à lui serrer la main. Mais cette comparaison ne la fit pas rire.

- Quoi ? dit-elle alternant son regard sur Link et sa main toujours droite.

L'adolescente tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils. La main allemande resta tendue, patientant inlassablement. Il resta à la fixer, sa bouche s'étirant lentement en voyant l'agacement s'emparer de la française.

- Bon, ça va ! dit-elle finalement en posa ses doigts sur ceux du blond.

Howard garda le silence, et l'entraina au centre de l'estrade. Il ne la regarda pas. Eslie non plus, se contentant de placer sa main libre sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Elle perçut les phalanges de l'homme se refermer sur les siennes. Un frisson lui traversa la colonne en sentant un bras se poser gracieusement dans le creux de son dos. Son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine.

Délicatement, Link l'entraina, marquant exagérément les pas afin que l'adolescente adopte le même rythme. Elle n'y arriva pas, et manqua même de trébucher. Elle devait avoir l'air ridicule. Et plus elle le pensait, plus elle se crispait. La prise du Corbeau se fit plus dure, la retenant de chuter. Il poussa un gémissement en sentant la botte d'Eslie lui écraser le pied pour reprendre appui.

- D-Désolé…, dit-elle confuse.

- Je pensais que tu l'aurais fait exprès, dit-il avec un sourire. Détend-toi, ajouta-t-il en secouant les bras de l'adolescente jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient flasques. Tu dois sentir la musique. Ne cherche pas reproduire ce que je fais.

Il reposa son bras dans le bas de son dos, et reprit sa main dans la sienne. Eslie recommença les pas. Elle était crispée, et ses mouvements étaient assez robotiques. Puis doucement, ses gestes devinrent plus fluides, plus élégants. La seule chose qui stoppa ses pas, ce fut le silence annonçant la fin de la musique.

- Alors ? demanda Link.

Le bleu se posa dans le turquoise timidement, et la joie se cacha difficilement sur le visage d'Eslie. Howard se raidit, et détourna les yeux. Il s'excusa et s'éloigna à grands pas. L'adolescente jeta un coup d'œil à son golem. Perturbée, elle dit à Allen qu'elle reviendrait. Le benjamin resta là, profitant des quelques instants de liberté sans l'Inspecteur Howard Link.

L'allemand était assis et fixait l'étendu montagnard. Ce calme serein lui bloquait le cœur. Au finale, la mélodie des instruments ne se répandait pas bien loin. Il serra les dents, et prit son visage entre les mains. Il entendit des pas venir dans son dos, mais ne bougea pas. Eslie prit la parole.

- Si j'avais été un akuma, vous seriez mort…, dit-elle tristement.

Un rire jaune.

- Peut être en serait-il mieux ainsi, se contenta-t-il de dire, le visage toujours caché dans ses mains.

L'adolescente s'accroupit à côté de l'homme en tenue brique. Elle avait beau détester Link, le voir dans cet état lui pinçait toujours le cœur.

- Vous pleurez ?

Elle aperçut un sourire nerveux s'étirer.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne verse plus de larme, dit-il en enlevant ses mains. Peut être as-tu vu Tokusa en verser, pour me poser pareille question. Mais sache que Tokusa est encore bien immature.

- Vous ne pleurez pas, mais votre visage affiche toute la tristesse du monde, murmura Eslie.

- Je n'ai nullement besoin de ta pitié. Ce n'est qu'un passage.

- Pourtant, avant de vous rejoindre… Allen m'a affirmé que ce n'était pas la première fois que vous vous mettiez dans cet état. Vous dites ne pas pleurer, mais un jour le barrage finit toujours par céder…

- Pourrais-tu te taire alors, souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Karwel le fixa avec encore plus d'insistance.

- Ou sinon… vous pourriez vous confier à moi… Comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure…

Link hésita, et garda le silence un long moment. Une fois que ses cordes vocales furent desserrées, il accepta de parler.

- Ton regard me fait penser à quelqu'un. Une personne qui est décédée, il y a peu…

- C'était l'un des Corbeaux… dans les urnes… ?

- D'après Madarao et Tokusa, elle était dans le cercueil rouge, à côté de celui de Chaoji.

_Elle_. Il s'agissait d'une fille. Karwel n'avait vu que des Corbeaux hommes, et savoir il existait aussi des femmes lui donnait une étrange impression. Qui était cette femme ? Un parent ? Une amie ? Plus ?

- Elle s'appelait comment ? demanda simplement Eslie.

- Tewaku…, répondit Link. Elle avait un sale caractère, sourit-il tristement. Déterminée, suivant son cœur, altruiste… Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée qu'elle ne soit plus de ce monde. Mais bon… Nous ne pouvions que nous en douter, qu'en nous enrôlant dans cette organisation… un jour, nous serrions séparés.

- … Vous l'aimiez, n'est-ce pas ?

Eslie s'attendit à ce qu'il nie, ou s'énerve devant pareil idée. Toutefois, il se contenta de sourire avec encore plus de tristesse.

- Quelle importance ? souffla-t-il. Elle n'est plus là, donc… Je suis sûre que tu te serais bien entendue avec elle. Même avec moi qui possédais un grade au-dessus, elle n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'elle pensait. Et ce, malgré les réprimandes de Madarao. Je suis persuadé qu'elle m'aurait fait la morale lorsque j'ai donné ton dossier à Tokusa…

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Eslie.

- Tout le monde connaît le caractère de cet impertinent, se moqua Link. Alors lui donner toutes les informations que j'ai regroupées à ton sujet… Personne n'aurait été étonné qu'il s'en serve pour te faire souffrir. Toi, dont la mère fait parti de l'espèce ayant assassiné ses parents. Ou de moins, c'est ce que l'on pense.

Le Corbeau évita de justesse le poing qui lui était destiné.

- C'est à cause de vous ! C'est vous qui avait tout dit à Tokusa ! s'emporta-t-elle en préparant un nouveau coup.

Link se redressa, attrapa un poignet de la jeune fille, et la plaqua contre la façade rocheuse. Il arrêta le second coup, et plaqua les bras de l'adolescente contre la pierre. Toute tristesse qui avait pu habiter son regard s'était envolée. Seule la colère était à présent adressée à l'allemand.

- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Vous saviez pertinemment qu'il s'en servirait pour me faire souffrir !

- Je lui avais dit de se taire, et de ne pas t'en parler.

- Parce que vous croyiez que ce con allait vous obéir, peut être ? lâcha-t-elle avec haine. Arrêtez de mentir ! Je sais que vous l'avez fait exprès ! Vous autres Corbeaux ne pouvez pas m'encadrer, donc vous cherchez à me blesser le plus possible ! Moi qui commençais à avoir de la compassion pour vous ! En faite, vous êtes une belle pourriture !

L'adolescente envoya son genou dans l'entre-jambe de l'allemand. Link referma ses cuisses sur l'articulation de l'adolescente, évitant ainsi de subir une horrible douleur. Toutefois, Eslie envoila son pied libre dans l'abdomen du blond, le faisant lâcher prise.

- SALE BOCHE ! hurla-t-elle en envoyant une nouvelle fois son poing.

Link referma ses phalanges sur le poignet de l'adolescente. Elle se retint de pousser un gémissement, tellement la pression exercée était douloureuse.

- C'en est trop, siffla-t-il avant de passer dans le dos de la française.

Sentant son épaule la faire souffrir, Eslie en déduit à une clé. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, hors mis se déboiter l'articulation.

- Si vraiment j'étais la déjection dont tu parles, tu serais en ce moment même dans un sombre cachot de la Congrégation. J'avais prévu de rendre mon rapport sur toi à Luberier, où je précisais ta connaissance de la magie noire. Rien que pour cela tu n'aurais plus vu la lumière du Soleil. Mais je me suis ravisé. Le rapport est resté sur mon bureau, et Tokusa est tombé dessus. Je lui ai fait promettre de garder secret ce rapport. De ne surtout pas en parler à Luberier. Mais pour cela, il lui fallait quelque chose en échange. J'ai décidé de lui montrer les informations secrètes que j'ai recueilli sur toi, et Lola ta mère. Comme tu me l'as dis, Tokusa ne m'obéit pas. Il a donc vengé sa fierté. Mais je sais qu'il gardera secret le rapport. Peut être me suis-je trompé sur tes priorités : ta vie ou ton passé.

Link s'assura qu'Eslie n'allait pas se retourner contre lui avant de la lâcher. Elle se laissa tomber au sol doucement.

- Pourquoi tu as fait cela pour moi ?

- Si seulement je le savais, souffla Link sans un regard. Je ne demanderais pas ce qu'il s'est passé en Martinique. Cela ne me regard pas, puisque Tokusa ne veut pas en parler. Toutefois, je souhaiterais une faveur de ta part, et ce même si tu me déteste.

- C'est le cas.

- Peu importe, c'est réciproque. J'aimerais que tu cesses de nous insulter de _Boche_, ou autre. Ta nationalité, je n'y accorde pas grande d'importance. Tout Allemand n'est pas en accord avec les directives de son pays. Sache-le. Et si je devais, pour une quelconque raison, te venir en aide, même pour des broutilles comme un cours de danse, je le ferais.

Link retourna en ville, où l'attendait le jeune Walker.

Un homme brun, mal rasé et plutôt grand entra dans la pièce. Son pyjama bleu rayé trainait sur le sol. Tyki le salua, surpris. Road afficha un grand sourire, et lui sauta au cou.

- Comte !

- Bonjour, ma petite Road. J'ai mal dormi, dit-il confus. Mais je ne me souviens plus pourquoi. Juste, d'une voix vibrante, déformée… d'un visage, flou…

La fillette lança un regard inquiet à son oncle avant de se tourner vers le Prince Millénaire. Il était rare de le voir sous forme humaine. Pourtant, cela ne gênait nullement les Noés.

- Vous avez prononcé un nom durant votre sommeil. Eibu… Vous savez de qui il s'agit ?

Le Prince fonça les sourcils. Ce nom raisonnait dans sa tête, comme une énigme indéchiffrable.

- Non. Je ne vois pas de qui il s'agit. Pourtant, je suis sûre de la connaître. Et toi mon petit Tyki. Comment vas-tu ? Tu me parais tracassé.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il. Un souvenir et une drôle d'impression. Wisely doit déjà savoir à quoi je pense, dit-il en ignorant le rire du garçon. Une Innocence peut-elle dégager une aura noire ?

- Il pense à la jeune Karwel, souffla Wisely.

Le Comte parut surpris. Il acquiesça, disant en avoir déjà entendu parler. Tyki, coulé au lit, demanda à s'occuper des recherches pour passer le temps. Il savait déjà par où commencer.

- Au faite ! Pourquoi rappeler tous les akumas ?

- J'ai des projets. Et nous aurons besoin du plus d'akumas possible.

Road fixa le Prince. Elle l'aimait… Mais… Non ! Elle l'aimait.

Allen et Link étaient rentrés à la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Cependant Eslie devait rester là. Elle s'ennuyait quelque peu, mais après avoir apprit que Lavi la rejoindrait jusqu'à la fin de la mission, elle se sentait excitée comme une puce. Ce ne serait que trois jours en tête à tête, à surveiller qu'il n'y ait pas d'akuma. Mais n'en ayant pas vu depuis son arrivée, elle espérait que tout se passerait sans encombre.

L'adolescente, bien emmitouflée dans une longue cape, était assise à une petite terrasse dans la rue principale. La table en fer en face d'elle lui servait un bol blanc fumant, et des viennoiseries. Eslie pensa à Allen. Ils avaient pas mal discuté depuis quelques jours, et avaient pleins de points en communs. Que ce soit pour deviner la présence des akumas, ou pour leurs vies. Tous deux avaient eu un père adoptif, un parent akuma, vécu à Londres, les cheveux plus ou moins argentés…

La fraicheur lui arracha un tressaillement. L'adolescente s'empressa d'avaler une gorgé du liquide fumant. Elle eut un sursaut en sentant une vive pression de chaque côté de sa taille. Le garçon lui vola un baiser, et s'assit sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

- Comment va Yû ?

- Tu pourrais d'abord me demander à moi, comment je vais ? dit-il en faisant la moue. Il a faillit me tuer ! Mais sinon, il va bien. Il a retrouvait Allen et Link, et tous ce petit monde à était téléporté à la maison. Si j'ai bien compris, nous on attend Kro et Miranda demain soir, pour ensuite tous partir au matin.

Eslie sourit et porta un pain sucré à sa bouche. Lavi rigola à pleine gorge en voyant sa petite amie arracher la moitié de la viennoiserie, et la manger avec un morceau dépassant de la bouche.

- Tu partages ? demanda-t-il joyeusement.

Il approcha sa bouche des lèvres d'Eslie, et mordit dans morceau de pain qui dépassait. L'adolescente le poussa en rigolant. Le rouquin la regarda terminer en silence. Karwel installa finalement les coudes sur la table, et posa le menton sur ses doigts croisés.

- Quoi ? dit-elle en souriant. Pourquoi tu ne me lâches pas des yeux.

- Il est normal que l'œil humain soit fixé sur ce qu'il désir.

- Oh ! Et que désires-tu ? chuchota-t-elle, la malice éclairant son regard.

Lavi s'approcha du visage de son amie.

- Le sucre qui reste collé à tes lèvres.

- Merci pour ce romantisme, Lavi, soupira-t-elle en perdant le sourire. Si tu veux tant du sucre, il en reste des particules sur la table. Tu peux les lécher si tu veux.

Le rouquin secoua la tête, son intense regard ne lâchant pas l'adolescente. Son sourire se rapprocha de plus en plus de la bouche d'Eslie.

- Non. Seul ce goût sucré collé à tes lèvres m'attire. Mais puisque tu m'as invité à le lécher…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et passa doucement sa langue sur la bouche de Karwel. Elle s'en empara doucement, et colla finement son visage à celui du garçon. Une dame bien rondouillette qui passait par là s'offusqua en voyant la scène. La jeunesse de nos jours tournait bien mal. Echanger un baiser en public !

- Au faite ! s'exclama Eslie. Tu as vu quelqu'un pour tes crampes ?

Lavi se racla la gorge. Il aurait préféré qu'elle oublie cette histoire.

- Il… Euh… Il a dit qu'avec un peu d'amour ça devrait s'arranger.

- Mais oui, ironisa Eslie sans comprendre le jeu de mot de Lavi.

Après avoir déposé une pièce sur la table, le couple se leva et prit la direction de l'auberge où logeait l'exorciste aux mèches argentées. Karwel poussa la porte de la chambre suivit de Lavi. Une douce chaleur baignait la pièce, et l'adolescente enleva sa veste qu'elle posa une un tabouret. Le rouquin l'imita.

- Tu as marché toute la journée, fit remarquer Eslie. Tu veux peut être prendre une douche !

- On a qu'à la prendre ensemble…

Le visage de Karwel pali, et sa voix refusa de passer le barrage de ses lèvres. Lavi, avec un rire gêné, s'empressa de reprendre la parole.

- Je plaisantais, Eslie…

Il se précipita dans la salle d'eau, et referma derrière lui. Lavi se cogna le front.

- Non, mais t'es pas bien ! se dit-il dans une voix étranglée, inaudible. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de sortir ça ?... Une douche froide !

Eslie entendit l'eau se mettre à couler. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, et son regard se perdit au plafond. Malgré elle, la voix de l'infirmière raisonna à ses oreilles. L'adolescente se concentra sur le filet d'eau chantant sur la peau de Lavi…

La peau de Lavi… Ses muscles contractés par le mouvement de ses bras étalant le savon… Sa peau sentant l'essence de rose… La silhouette de l'adolescent se dessinant par delà la condensation…

Karwel rouvrit les yeux, et sentit une bouffée de chaleur prendre possession de ses joues. Elle secoua la tête pour effacer les images. Ça, c'était à cause de sa discussion avec la chef de l'infirmerie, elle en était assurée. L'adolescente sortit sa chemise de nuit, et la posa sur le rebord du lit. Elle hotta ses bottes, qu'elle posa bien droites au pied du tabouret, puis son short et son t-shirt, pliés sur sa veste.

Eslie n'avait pas entendu l'eau cesser de couler. Ni Lavi ébouriffer ses cheveux dans une serviette. Et encore moins la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos. Le garçon laissa ses affaires tomber au sol. Seul son cache-œil et son caleçon l'habillaient. Lavi sentit son regard se perdre sur le corps qui se tenait devant lui. Son estomac se noua. Il voulut arrêter ses pieds, mais son corps ne lui obéissait déjà plus. Dans quelques secondes, sa raison aussi allait s'égarer.

Il posa les mains sur les hanches féminines de sa compagne. Il laissa sa bouche effleurer sa peau, et remonta le long de son cou pour le suçoter avec passion. L'homme perçut, sans comprendre, la voix d'Eslie prononcer son nom. Surement lui demandait-elle ce qu'il faisait. Ses mains remontèrent lentement la taille de l'adolescente, sa peau frissonnant sous ses doigts. Lavi ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, ni ce qui lui prenait depuis quelques temps. Mais il savait vers où il allait, et ne pouvait lutter.

Eslie resta pétrifiée. L'anxiété la força à rester immobile, laissant le borgne parcourir son corps. Il n'avait pas répondu à sa question. L'avait-il entendu ? Karwel sentit son soutien gorge se dégrafer. Les doigts de Lavi caressèrent ses épaules, poussant les bretelles gênant leur avancée. Le vêtement tomba au sol, mais Eslie ne le regarda même pas. Le bleu de ses yeux ne pouvait se détacher du mur. Elle réussir à déglutir, pourtant sa gorge parut toujours aussi coincée. La peau de son cou tirée avec insistance par les lèvres de l'adolescent commençait à la picoter. Toutefois, les mains se refermant sur ses seins lui firent vite oublier.

- L-Lavi…, répéta-t-elle. Arrête, s'il te plait…

Le garçon la retourna et la plaqua au mur. Il força l'accès de ses lèvres. Eslie le laissa faire, et finit par participer au baiser. Elle sentait les muscles de son dos raidis contre le mur, ses jambes tremblantes. Etrangement, les caresses de Lavi la mettaient mal à l'aise. Elle avait peur du comportement de son ami. Les mains du rouquin massant sa poitrine lui faisaient mal. Il était brusque, maladroit. Mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il ne voulait qu'une chose. Assouvir cet horrible désir qu'il refoulait depuis quelques semaines. Il voulait la chair d'Eslie, sentir sa peau, entendre sa voix…

- Je vais te monter une crampe au dessous de la ceinture, murmura-t-il s'en réfléchir.

Eslie fut poussée, et s'étala sur le martelât, faisant voler les draps. Lavi, à califourchon au dessus d'elle, ne lâcha pas ses lèvres. Ses mains quittèrent le buste de l'adolescente pour se placer sur les genoux, qu'il poussa doucement sur le côté. Eslie sentit des doigts attraper le bord de sa culotte. Sa gorge s'étrangla, et la panique s'empara d'elle d'un seul coup. Elle encra ses talons sur les hanches et le torse de Lavi, et tendit violement les jambes.

Lavi s'écrasa lourdement au sol. Il chercha à reprendre ses esprits, puis releva le visage vers Eslie en se frottant le crâne. Le tableau qui se trouvait devant lui était loin d'être ce qu'il aurait voulu. Tous ce qu'il voyait, s'était une adolescente à la limite de la crise d'angoisse, la respiration rauque, et les mains crispées sur une couverture qui cachait la nudité de son buste. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais se ravisa. Lavi détourna la tête, et après un lourd silence, enfila son pantalon et son haut. Il sortit, disant simplement qu'il allait prendre l'air.

Il était très tard lorsque l'exorciste roux revint dans la chambre. Eslie se cachait à moitié sous les draps. Au vue de l'heure, elle devait dormir. Il entra en silence, étala une épaisse couverture à même le sol, et s'enroula dedans. L'adolescent ne tarda pas à s'endormir, malgré ses remords.

Eslie, les yeux ouverts, laissa enfin une minuscule larme glisser sur sa peau.


	36. Chapitre 32 : Qui te dit que je suis

**Chapitre 32 :**

_Qui te dit que je suis anxieux ?_

Elle marchait à côté de lui. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait. Eslie aurait préféré rester couchée aujourd'hui. Mais son devoir d'exorciste l'avait sorti de son lit. Lavi s'était levé également, sans le moindre regard. Tous deux avaient enfilé leurs tenues, et étaient sortis dans le froid de la montagne.

Eslie leva les yeux. Il avait accéléré le pas, et elle ne pouvait à présent que fixer son dos. L'adolescente sentait ce désagréable picotement dans sa main. Elle voulait attraper le cuir noir qui se balançait. Elle voulait lui parler, s'expliquer… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à dire ? Il n'y avait aucune justification à son comportement de la nuit dernière. Pourtant Karwel voulait entendre le son de sa voix. Le ton rieur de son petit ami lui manquait. Ses bras l'enroulant. Le parfum de ses cheveux. La sérénité de son regard. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui était enlevé. Mais ce manque lui était toujours aussi pénible.

L-Lavi…, murmura-t-elle.

Peut–être le jeune homme se posait-il les mêmes questions. Cet espoir que Lavi n'arrive pas à faire le premier pas lui donna du courage. Telle une flamme qui se ravive en soufflant doucement dessus.

Délicatement, elle tendit la main, et referma les doigts sur le cuir de jais.

Lavi se pétrifia sur place. Il dégluti, puis se tourna. Sans un regard à sa partenaire, il tira sur la main, lui faisant lâcher prise. L'adolescent osa un furtif coup d'œil vers la bouche de Karwel, puis lui tourna le dos. Il refusait de croiser ses prunelles océans. L'ancien bookman se doutait que son comportement devait paraitre froid. Mais il ne se contrôlait pas. C'était trop dur…

Eslie appela de nouveau son nom. Sa gorge se serra. Il laissa échapper un soupir malgré lui et se retourna vers la fille.

Quoi ? fit-il d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne le voulait.

Il vit la flamme d'espoir dans les yeux de l'adolescente s'éteindre. Elle détourna son visage et reprit la marche.

Non, rien.

Lavi posa une main sur l'épaule d'Eslie. Sans s'y attendre il sentit les bras de l'adolescente s'enrouler autour de ses côtes, la tête enfonçait dans son sternum. L'exorciste voulait lui rendre son étreinte. Son cœur en mourrait d'envie. Il se sentait défaillir dans ses bras. Pourtant, quelque chose l'en empêchait.

- Eslie, chuchota le roux en éloignant doucement les épaules de l'adolescente. Je… Je regrette, je ne peux pas…

En quoi tu ne peux pas ? dit-elle en raidissant ses bras sur les côtes du garçon.

Le visage masculin s'assombri. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais il lui fallut quelques secondes pour articuler ses paroles.

Sinon je vais te sauter dessus encore une fois, lâcha-t-il d'un ton froid.

Il repoussa la jeune fille, dont les bras tombèrent le long du corps.

Tu n'es pas forcé de le faire, dit-elle simplement d'un ton tout aussi froid.

Lavi lâcha un rire, puis posa son iris émeraude sur Eslie.

Tu ne comprends pas… Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

En quoi c'est compliqué ? s'irrita l'adolescente. Il suffit de rester le même.

Sauf que je ne veux pas que les choses restent ainsi ! siffla-t-il.

Lavi avait dit cela en haussant le ton. Quelques passants leur lancèrent un coup d'œil, messes basses aux lèvres, tout en poursuivant leur chemin. La petite dame qui tenait le café devant les exorcistes, curieuse, avait même entrouvert la porte pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient.

Le rouquin fixait Eslie. Après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des paupières, désemparée, elle afficha un regard froid. Comme le fond abyssal des océans. Sombre. Karwel se prépara à répondre quelque chose, mais l'ancien bookman ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

Je suis désolé Eslie. Mais il en est ainsi. J'ai envie que ça évolue. C'est quelque chose de normal dans un couple ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que l'on en passe par là ?

- Normal…, murmura-t-elle dans un rire moqueur. De quel droit tu te permets de juger de ce qu'y est normal ? Tu trouves que le monde normal ! Et bien je suis désolée, Lavi. Je ne trouve pas cela normal de vivre dans un monde régit par la peur, la mort et la guerre. Tu n'es pas normal ! Tout comme moi, je ne le suis pas ! Ni Allen, ni Yû, ni Timothy, ni Arystar… ! Nous ne sommes pas normal, Lavi… Et je pense que nous ne le seront jamais.

L'adolescente marqua une pause, pensant que le rouquin en profiterait pour réagir. Mais il ne dit rien, la laissant reprendre la parole.

- Je t'aime, Lavi. Tu le sais. Et être avec toi est déjà mon principal bonheur. J'ai plus que je n'en ai rêvé. Mais… Te regarder, te serrer dans mes bras, t'embrasser… J'ai déjà tout le bonheur du monde. Cette relation me suffit amplement, sourit-elle doucement.

Le regard de Lavi n'avait pas changé depuis tout à l'heure. Il continua juste à la fixer. Puis, sa voix résonna telle une gifle sur la joue de l'adolescente.

- Et bien moi, cette relation ne me suffit pas.

Le rouquin tourna les talons. Il avait mal. Il savait que ses paroles blessaient Eslie. Et pourtant, Lavi se sentait quelque part plus léger. Cela lui plaisait-il de la faire souffrir ?

…

Oui. Oui, cela lui faisait plaisir. Le fait qu'Eslie l'ait rejeté la nuit dernière lui était resté en travers de la gorge. Sa raison lui disait de faire profil bas, qu'Eslie avait besoin de temps. Mais non. Lavi n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait plus à ne penser qu'à elle. Il voulait aussi penser à lui un peu. Qu'Eslie pense à lui, aussi. Elle ne voyait pas jusqu'où il allait pour elle. Ni depuis combien de temps il refoulait ses pulsions.

Parfois, il lui arrivait de vouloir qu'Eslie ne soit pas Eslie. Qu'elle n'ait pas ce passé là. Qu'elle ne soit pas si innocente…

C'en était risible. La fille pure, dans les bras du séducteur.

Pourtant, il l'aimait. Ça, il en était persuadé.

- Lavi !

L'adolescent sentit les mains de Karwel lui attraper le poignet.

- En quoi est-ce mal ? chuchota-t-il suffisamment fort pour qu'elle entende. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal, hein ? Je sais qu'il te faut du temps, je l'ai bien compris. Mais je suis aussi humain, Eslie ! Moi aussi j'ai parfois besoin d'être entendu.

Karwel se mordait les joues. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait compris qu'elle en demandait trop. Elle avait vu, et espérait qu'en lui rendant son amour aussi fort que possible, sa dette envers Lavi était levée. De toute évidence, cela ne suffisait pas à le satisfaire.

Eslie resserra ses mains. Méritait-elle pourtant de telles paroles ? Méritait-elle cette colère, ce regard ? L'adolescente aurait bien voulu lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Une chose puissante à laquelle, Eslie avait du mal à lutter.

Il la blessait. Et Eslie sentait dans sa voix que le garçon le faisait délibérément. Pensait-il ses mots ? Elle ne le savait pas. Mais les disait-il exprès ? Là elle connaissait la réponse.

- J'entends bien, murmura-t-elle.

Lavi se tourna en sentant la prise lâcher son poignet. Il osa balancer le regard vers la fille. Le roux resta impassible, mais son sang se glaça en retrouvant l'expression de Yû dans ce bleu sombrement rivé sur lui.

- De toute évidence tu as besoin d'assouvir certains besoins. Comme je te l'ai montré hier, je ne veux pas être ton défouloir. Mais vas-y, dit-elle en pointant un bâtiment du doigt. Tu as l'habitude des prostitués. La maison close devrait t'accueillir bras ouverts.

Eslie avait dit cela à voix haute.

Lavi se raidit et sentit le rouge lui monter jusqu'aux oreilles. De toute évidence, il avait tapé fort. Mais Karwel savait cogner encore plus fort. Elle savait que c'était faux, mais pour le blesser, elle était prête à jouer sur tous les terrains.

- Les jeunes de nos jours…

Lavi lança un coup d'œil vers le regroupement de personne, mais ne bougea d'un pouce.

- Et le mariage ! Ils y pensent…

- C'est inadmissible…

- Avoir une conversation pareille en public…

- Il n'y a plus aucun honneur chez les jeunes…

Lavi serra les poings et se retourna vivement.

- LA FERME VOUS ! hurla-t-il avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'exorciste aux mèches d'argents. Et toi ! Tu sais quoi, Eslie ? Tu me soules !

Le rouquin se tut et leva les yeux en direction de la montagne. Eslie en avait fait de même. Sans réfléchir, les deux exorcistes se précipitèrent vers le jet de lumière violet qui s'était élevé une fraction de seconde dans les airs. Eslie était en tête. Alors qu'elle passa par-dessus un muret délimitant le village, l'adolescente s'empara fermement de son katana. On pouvait presque entendre le rire démoniaque de ces immondes machines de là où ils étaient.

Lavi évita de justesse le tir de l'akuma. De simples niveau deux. Ils en auraient vite fini. Eslie poursuivit son chemin, courant toujours plus vite en entendant la rafale de détonations dans son dos.

- Tu vas arrêter de faire mumuse, bordel ! lança la deuxième machine plus qu'exaspérée, assise sur la branche d'un des arbres. Le Prince nous attend et on en a plus que fini ici !

L'akuma soupira en voyant son partenaire continuer à tirer sans se préoccuper de lui. Il revint bien vite à la réalité en esquivant de justesse le maillet de Lavi, qui fracassa le bois. La machine fixa l'exorciste de ses yeux meurtriers, mais il ne bougea pas. Le Prince avait été précis : Ne vous arrêtez sous aucun prétexte, même pour une Innocence, n'engagez aucun combat, revenez juste à moi.

Un souffle fit comprendre à Lavi et à l'akuma qu'Eslie en avait fini avec l'autre. La machine prit donc la fuite, dévoilant une charge sur son dos. Une cage avec un loup blanc à l'intérieur. Lavi ne le laissa cependant pas faire, et il vola en un écran de fumé. La cage tomba lourdement au sol, et se fracassa. Les exorcistes virent l'animal se dépêtrer comme il put. Son pelage, maculé de sang, montrait que les akumas n'y étaient pas allés de main morte.

- Pourquoi ce n'est toujours pas un tapis de poussière ? se demanda Eslie dans un murmure.

Prudemment l'adolescente avança un pas vers le canin sauvage. Le loup prit les jambes à son cou sans aucune hésitation, obligeant Eslie à partir à sa poursuite sous les contres indications de Lavi. Le borgne fini par courir également, au risque de se retrouver isolé. Lorsqu'il rattrapa Karwel, elle était seule. L'animal devait lui avoir échappé.

- Eslie, grommela le roux alors qu'elle se mit à chercher dans les broussailles.

Les deux adolescents poussèrent un cri en voyant le loup sortir tel un fauve. Lavi, mains moites fermement serrés sur le manche de son arme, chercha à lutter contre sa peur. Si l'animal le sentait, c'était fini. Le garçon observait sa fourrure gonflée, les muscles de ses membres prêts à bondir, ses crocs exhibés dans de furieux grognements.

Le loup feinta une attaque.

- Eslie ! Mais tu es complètement folle ! dit-il en voyant la fille avancer vers l'animal blessé.

Elle ne l'écouta pas, avançant avec retenu mais sans peur. L'adolescente laissa échapper quelques murmures apaisant, mais l'animal continua à grognasser. Elle avança encore un pas. Lavi brandit son maillet alors que l'animal bondit en avant.

L'arme anti-akuma ne toucha pas sa cible. Le maillet, toujours en l'air, avait vu sa trajectoire stoppée. Il fallut quelques secondes à Lavi pour pouvoir de nouveau réfléchir. Il prolongea son regard le long du manche, jusqu'à voir les doigts féminins de Karwel fermement refermés dessus. Il posa ensuite le regard sur l'animal, à juste un mètre de l'adolescente.

Comment ? Comment Karwel avait-elle pu arrêter un maillet de cette taille d'une seule main ? Krory avait déjà réussi un tel exploit avec ses dents… mais ce n'était pas la même chose. La dentition d'Arystar était composée d'Innocence.

- Eslie, souffla-t-il. Comment tu as… ?

- Chut ! coupa-t-elle.

Sentant le maillet reprendre sa taille normale, l'adolescente lâcha le manche. Toute en douceur, elle s'accroupie face au carnivore. L'animal cessa ses râles. Eslie détourna les yeux, et fit signe à Lavi de regarder. Il n'eut pas besoin de se pencher, car la créature sortie d'elle-même à petits pas.

- Un louveteau…

Eslie posa de nouveau son regard sur la louve, dans ses yeux bleus clairs. Les mêmes yeux qu'elle. Un rayon traversa le regard de l'adolescente. La louve se détendit, et leva les oreilles avec étonnement. L'adolescente sourit tristement. Elle tendit la main. La louve tressaillie, puis finalement y effleura son museau.

Lavi regarda la scène, plus perplexe que jamais. Eslie venait de faire quelque chose. Ça il le sentait. L'air autour d'Eslie avait changé. Comme si une partie de son Innocence symbiotique avait été activée. Avait-il raison ?

Un flash lui revint à l'esprit. Il se tenait sur le dos d'une énorme créature. Un pelage. Une odeur. Une impression familière.

Un mouvement devant sa vue lui refit prendre les pieds sur Terre. La louve et le louveteau avaient disparu. Eslie se releva, un objet lumineux en main. Une Innocence à l'état pur.

Eslie s'apprêta à dire quelque chose. Mais elle se ravisa en voyant Lavi la dépasser sans un mot, le visage crispé. L'adolescente fronça les sourcils, et fini par lui emboiter le pas.

Karwel regagna sa chambre, tandis que Lavi, lui, continua de laisser aller ses pas dans les ruelles du village montagnard. Il marcha, et marcha encore. Le roux aurait dû être content de la découverte d'une Innocence. Mais Eslie… Eslie lui revenait toujours en tête. Eslie et ses mystères. Eslie et son mauvais caractère. Eslie et leur dispute.

Le rouquin laissa échapper un gémissement. L'homme qui lui était rentré dedans, s'excusa précipitamment et reprit son chemin à grandes enjambés. Lavi lança un coup d'œil au bâtiment d'où sortait l'homme. Il se mordit la joue et serra le poing. Il resta ainsi sans bouger durant quelques minutes. La voix d'Eslie cognait à ses tempes.

- Et puis merde ! lâcha-t-il en passant l'entrée.

La porte de la Maison close se referma derrière lui.

Ça ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Lavi se retrouva dans une grande pièce, plutôt sombre, avec des murs décorés de lourds rideaux bordeaux. Le sol était tapissé de motifs rouge et or, et de grands fauteuils vides se tenaient sur les bords de la pièce.

Le rouquin fixa ses pieds, presque honteusement, et s'avança vers le meuble d'accueil. Une femme maigre se tenait derrière, un fume cigarette en jade dans la main. Ses cheveux courts ondulés étaient tenus par un serre-tête, surmonté d'une magnifique plume, et son corps était habillé d'une robe aussi sombre que les draperies de la salle. Elle haussa un sourcil en voyant l'exorciste s'avancer vers elle, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent lorsqu'il toussota en respirant la fumée.

- Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un jeune homme de cet âge entrer dans mon humble bâtisse. Mais que voulez-vous… avec une population vieillissante et le changement des mœurs… Notre métier risque bien de disparaitre ou d'évoluer, dit-elle d'une voix grinçante.

- …

- Et bien mon garçon. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? demanda la femme alors que le roux continuait à fixer ses pieds. C'est la première fois que tu entres dans un bordel ?

Lavi hocha la tête, et la propriétaire éclata de rire. Un rire qui raidit le garçon. Elle posa ses yeux aussi noirs que la nuit sur lui, l'examinant sans aucune gêne. Un rictus étira sa bouche en surprenant les doigts tremblants du jeune homme.

- … C'est ton choix après tout, dit-elle simplement. Eleonora !

Une femme entra dans la pièce. Elle était belle, désirable dans sa robe mettant en avant ses charmes féminins. Ses longues boucles de miel lui tombaient sur l'épaule, dévoilant son cou. Sa peau était pâle, mais son regard aussi vivant que envoutant.

Lavi se rappela soudain qu'il avait besoin de respirer pour exister.

Il prit la main que lui tendait la jeune femme. Elle l'entraina vers une chambre, dans le même style que l'entrée. Eleonora referma la porte avec douceur, puis se retourna vers l'adolescent. Avec légèreté, elle hotta sa robe, qui tomba au sol, dévoilant son corps magnifiquement sculpté. Elle pouvait entendre la lourde respiration du rouquin.

- Je…, grinça la voix de Lavi. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment on…

La prostitué déposa son index sur les lèvres tremblantes du garçon, et leva ses grands yeux ambrés vers la pupille verte. Sa voix cristalline parvint aux oreilles du jeune homme.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de cela. Je le sais parfaitement, sourit-elle. Laisse-toi juste te guider. Il est normal d'être anxieux la première fois.

Lavi sentit les doigts féminins lui hotter sa veste d'exorciste, puis s'introduisirent sous son t-shirt. Tout en le levant, les mains laissaient une agréable sensation sur sa peau. Une fois son torse entièrement dévêtu, Lavi afficha un faux sourire.

- Qui te dit que je suis anxieux ?

Eleonora étira tristement ses lèvres. Elle passa les mains dans la chevelure de feu et retira le bandeau.

- Ce n'est pas ici que tu pourras le nier, murmura-t-elle. Encore moins avec moi. C'est à moi que l'on donne la charge de m'occuper des dépucelages. Et ton comportement ne peut mentir. Et ce, même en affichant ce sourire que je suppose faux.

Le rouquin se sentit de plus en plus désemparé.

- Mais je peux t'en dire plus, continua-t-elle en passant ses ongles sur les bras de Lavi. Tu es anxieux et je le vois, à… tes muscles durs. Ton regard fuyant. Tes mains tremblantes. Ton front perlant de sueur. Ta voix balbutiante.

Elle prit délicatement les mains de l'adolescent et les amena toucher la peau pâle de son cou, de son sternum, de sa poitrine. Comme s'il venait de se brûler avec de huile bouillante, le borgne retira sa main. Eleonora rit.

- Il y a aussi, ton hésitation à me toucher, à regarder mon corps dénudé…

- Je ne suis pas anxieux ! lâcha-t-il avec nervosité, un sourire tremblant trahissant ses paroles. Je ne peux pas être anxieux. Pas moi. Pas pour ça…

Elle le fit taire de nouveau.

- L'acte est bien plus terrifiant que le désire. Tout à l'heure, j'ai deviné à ton regard que tu désires les femmes. Et puis, quel homme ne désire pas la chaleur féminine ? dit-elle d'un ton rhétorique. Toutefois, tu es encore un enfant, si je puis dire.

- Je ne suis pas anxieux ! répéta-t-il.

La femme eut un mouvement de surprise en sentant le garçon s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Lavi sentait son cœur s'emballer, alors qu'Eleonora reprit son rôle. C'est elle qui approfondi le baiser. C'est elle qui se colla à lui. Il dénota la chaire féminine de la femme le réclamer contre son torse, et sa fermeture éclair émettre un bruit coulissant. Le corps entier de Lavi frémit au contact de la sensualité d'Eleonora. Ce n'était pas le même sentiment qu'avec Eslie, mais quelque part la même envie.

La catin le poussa sur le lit, faisant attention à ce qu'il ne se blesse pas. Elle quitta ses lèvres pour parcourir avec érotisme les mamelons durcis du rouquin, tout en l'ôtant de son bas, et ses bottes. Elle intensifia ses suçons en remarquant les mains de son clients agripper les draps.

Lavi sentait ses entrailles brûler. Il fixait le plafond, lèvres serraient. Il n'arrivait pas à penser. Ni à bouger. Le roux avait la désagréable impression qu'on lui avait arraché les cordes vocales. Comme s'il était sous hypnose, il se laissait faire. Il aimait ce que cette femme lui faisait. Pourtant…

Le garçon tressauta en sentant une voluptueuse et insistante caresse. Eleonora s'allongea sur lui, l'empêchant de bouger. L'obligeant à supporter l'éveille de son corps. Il se mordit les lèvres alors que la femme plongea dans son cou, le meurtrissant de langoureux suçons. Lavi laissa malgré lui échapper un soupir de plaisir, alors que la main experte cherchait à grandir son délice.

Eleonora laissa un gémissement traverser ses lèvres lorsque le roux planta ses ongles dans son dos. Elle sentait contre sa joue la peau brûlante du garçon, son souffle roque. Tout en laissant un sourire héberger sa bouche, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte douloureuse de l'adolescent et enleva le dernier bout de tissus, dévoilant le corps gorgé de plaisir du jeune homme. Une fois effectué, elle reprit sa position, jouant encore un peu avec la résistance de sa victime.

Lavi se dégoutait lui-même. Il ne supportait pas de n'entendre que sa voix porter dans la pièce. Il ne supportait pas d'être aussi faible, d'être aussi soumit. Toutefois, son corps avait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes abandonné sa raison. Il ne pouvait plus qu'éprouver, laisser ses sens agirent, tel un animal. Se laisser aller, supporter, jouir de cette délicieuse sensation le parcourant. Il écoutait ses plaintes de bien-être se rapprocher. Lavi sentit Eleonora mettre un terme à son supplice, elle se releva légèrement, s'apprêtant à le déflorer. Il posa son regard fiévreux sur le visage toujours aussi blanc d'Eleonora. Il vit ses traits changer, pour adopter le visage de ses rêves, de celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Il la vit ouvrir la bouche, avec son regard océan toujours aussi envoutant.

- _Je t'aime Lavi…_

- Arrête !

Le hurlement du rouquin pétrifia la catin quelques secondes. Il s'était relevé, le regard perdu. Sourcils fronçaient, il se dégagea du corps qui le plaquait au matelas. Lavi s'assit sur le rebord sur lit, cachant son visage dans ses mains, retenant les larmes de colère qui demandaient à être libérées.

- Je suis désolé Eleonora…, souffla-t-il. Je… je ne peux pas lui faire ça… même si… je…

La femme glissa hors du lit et attrapa sa robe du bout des doigts afin de se revêtir. Puis telle une mère réconforte son enfant, elle s'agenouilla en face de lui. De sa main délicate, elle releva le menton du rouquin et essuya une larme qui avait réussi à prendre sa liberté. Lavi serra les dents. Il se demandait comment une femme dans cette situation pouvait arborer un visage aussi pur.

- Ce bien ce que je pensais, lui murmura-t-elle sous le regard interrogateur du rouquin. C'est à cause d'une fille.

Une nouvelle vague de dégout frappa le garçon.

- Comme j'ai pu… ? Comment puis-je être quelqu'un d'aussi répugnant ? lâcha-t-il. Ce que je m'apprêtais à faire c'est…

- Tais-toi, souffla-t-elle. La route de la vie sera toujours jonchée d'embuches. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as pris un mauvais chemin, que tu ne peux pas revenir sur tes pas et en emprunter un autre. Du moment que tu ne tombes pas dans la fosse aux serpents, ils ne peuvent t'atteindre. Même si tu y glisses, tu peux te rattraper et éviter leurs crocs emplis du venin du mal. Tu as glissé, certes… mais tes jambes sont encore immaculées.

- Je finirais forcément par lui faire du mal, confia le roux tristement.

Eleonora passa sa main sur la joue humide du jeune homme.

- Il est facile de deviner pourquoi tu es venu nous voir. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose. Il ne faut pas vivre dans la peur des erreurs. Sinon, tu ne vivras jamais réellement.

- Mais…

- Si elle a refusé ta demande, il faut que tu te dises que c'est qu'il y a quelque chose dernière cela. Je pense que maintenant, il t'ait plus facile de comprendre ses sentiments. La première fois a l'air identique pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Mais beaucoup d'hommes ignorent qu'il faut prendre grand soin que cela soit réussi pour son aimée. Cet acte peut être douloureux, la première fois. Et cela, les femmes le savent. C'est la première chose qu'on leur dit. C'est également pour cela qu'elles doivent être prêtes à le faire…

Lavi soupira.

- Je m'y prends à chaque fois comme un manche avec elle, soupira-t-il.

- C'est la peur de l'inconnu.

Lavi prit les mains d'Eleonora, et lui sourit. Il se rhabilla et elle le raccompagna à l'entrée. La femme maigre était toujours là, à fumer. La catin expliqua la situation, afin que Lavi n'ait rien à régler, puisqu'il n'y avait rien eu. La propriétaire afficha son sourire narquois, et Lavi eut la fâcheuse impression qu'elle savait depuis le début qu'il se défilerait. Lavi salua les deux femmes, et poussa la porte de la maison close, retournant dans le froid de la montagne. L'exorciste sortit son golem d'une de ses poches poche et le ralluma.

- _LAVI !_

Le rouquin faillit tomber à la renverse.

- O-Oui, Komui !

- _Cela fait une demi-heure que je cherche à te joindre. Arystar et Miranda ne vous rejoindront pas finalement. Vous allez tous rentrer à la Congrégation. Eslie m'a appelé et je suis au courant pour l'Innocence. Il est plus qu'important de la mettre en sécurité. Donc, Allen ouvrira l'Arche demain…_

- Grand Intendant Komui ! coupa Lavi. Eslie a dû vous le dire, mais on a croisé deux akumas. Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée que de rentrer maintenant ?

- _Kanda, Allen, Arystar et Miranda n'ont vu aucun akuma de leur côté. Je pense qu'ils s'agissaient d'akumas isolés. Les tracteurs sont formels. Ils passent leur chemin sans s'arrêter. Il est donc inutile de vous faire perdre votre temps dans un village._

- Mais ! Et si d'autres Innocence… !

- _Lavi… les ordres ne sont pas de moi._

Le roux resta silencieux un instant.

- Compris.

- _Bien !_ s'enjoua le chinois. _Et préparez-vous, les festivités vous attendent à votre retour ! Hahaha !_

La conversation fut coupée. Komui avait sans doute raccroché. Lavi soupira puis prit le chemin conduisant à l'auberge où il logeait.

Le rouquin resta dressé devant la porte de la chambre. D'après l'aubergiste, Eslie se trouvait à l'intérieur. Sa colère avait beau être passée, il avait peur de ne pouvoir la regarder en face. Il redoutait de se conduire une fois de plus comme un abruti. Il craignait ce qu'elle aurait pu prévoir durant tout ce temps. En laissant Eslie seule face à ses interrogations et ses frayeurs, Lavi se demandait l'expression qu'elle afficherait lorsqu'il franchirait la porte. Mais rien que lui, comment allait-il entrer dans la pièce ? La honte le rongeait encore. La peur aussi…

Il poussa la porte. Eslie était assise sur le lit, son katana entre les mains. Le roux frissonna. Alors qu'Eslie continua à astiquer l'arme pour qu'elle brille davantage, il logea le mur et claqua la porte de la salle d'eau. Lavi se tint debout, poings serraient. Le bruit d'une lame tombant au sol lui arracha un soupir. Il entendit les pas de l'adolescente sur le sol, et le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrir. Ce qui surprit Lavi, ce que ce fut celle de la salle de bain. Karwel entra dans la salle telle une tornade, mais elle s'arrêta dans son dos. Il ne bougea pas.

- Vas-y ! fit-elle.

Le rouquin resta sans bouger. Il sentit alors l'adolescente le retourner avec violence. Il vit ainsi son visage plein de détresse. Mais le garçon ne réagit toujours pas, se contentant de détourner le regard. Eslie le poussa.

- T'as gagné ! insista-t-elle. Vas-y ! Fais-le ! Si faire évoluer notre relation de cette manière me permet de retrouver le garçon que j'aime, alors vas-y !

Lavi la plaqua au mur, la faisant taire d'un baiser, et commença à la dévêtir. La main tremblante d'Eslie s'agrippa à la veste de l'exorciste. Le rouquin brisa l'embrassade et lâcha Eslie. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Lavi se frotta le crâne. Son visage n'avait jamais été aussi colérique. Il échappa un rire jaune avant de frapper le mur carrelé du poing.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu me fais là ? dit-il sourcils fronçaient. Tu trembles comme une feuille ! Pourquoi me provoques-tu ainsi alors que tu es morte de trouille ?

Eslie sentait les traits de son visage afficher encore cette expression de désespoir. Mais un sentiment de soulagement calma le tressaillement de ses mains. Les paroles de Lavi avaient beau paraitre dures, elles n'en étaient pas moins pleines de bienveillance. Mais il manquait encore quelque chose. Cette flamme d'amour qu'elle pouvait entrevoir dans le vert de son œil.

- Pourquoi ? souffla-t-elle. Mais parce que je t'aime. Parce que je ne veux pas revoir ce garçon méconnaissable. Quitte à souffrir, je préfère que ce soit parce que tu m'aimes, plutôt que parce que je ne t'ai pas donné ce que tu désirais.

- … Tu…

- Alors vas-y ! dit-elle dans un dernier effort.

Les bras protecteurs de Lavi la serrèrent. Eslie connaissait cette étreinte. Elle la lui rendit alors que l'adolescent enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

- Excuse-moi, Eslie. J'ai compris pas mal de chose, et… je ne te forcerais pas à faire ce que tu ne veux pas. J'attendrais que tu sois prête. Mais merci quand même…

Les deux exorcistes se couchèrent tôt. Mais le sommeil ne gagna pas la symbiotique. Eslie se tourna sous les draps, et enroula Lavi de ses bras en se collant amoureusement à lui. Depuis sa discussion avec l'infirmière, elle désirait de plus en plus son partenaire. Ses rêves se transformaient en fantasmes. Elle voulait pouvoir être aussi spontané que Lavi. Mais elle le savait. Elle était différente de lui.

- Lavi, murmura-t-elle. Tu dors ? demanda la fille alors que le roux lâcha un gémissement.

- Plus maintenant, marmonna-t-il le visage à moitié mangé par le coussin. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de le faire… a-au contraire, balbutia-t-elle. Mais, c'est juste de la peur… Laisse-moi juste le temps de me faire à l'idée. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps… je te le promets, dit-elle en collant son front contre le roux.

Karwel entendit Lavi rire, puis se mettre à ronfler. Elle embrassa le cou du jeune homme, puis chercha à s'endormir également.

Tous les exorcistes rentrèrent le même jour à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, où il régnait un désordre monstre. Les scientifiques courraient dans les couloirs, cartons en mains. Lavi fut emmené de force par Bak. Johnny, lui, tira Eslie. Elle le suivit, troublée, jusqu'au bureau du Chef de la section scientifique. Reever l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Il l'installa sur une chaise, en lui demandant de fermer les yeux.

- Mais dites-moi au moins ce qu'il se passe, rit-elle.

- Ferme d'abord les yeux, lui ordonna le scientifique. Johnny ! Va la chercher.

Lorsqu'il lui autorisa, Karwel sortit ses mains de devant sa vue, laissant apparaitre Jill avec une magnifique tenue entre les mains. Une robe pour la soirée qu'organisait la Congrégation. Les deux scientifiques la poussèrent derrière un rideau pour qu'elle l'essai. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, le binoclard affichait un somptueux sourire.

Elle regarda son reflet dans un miroir que Reever et Johnny avaient porté exprès. Il s'agissait d'une grande robe de soirée. Des longs morceaux de voiles clairs lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds. Sur le côté droit, un large pant d'étoffe noir se repliant sur lui-même contrastait. Il était retenu par une ceinture de cuire rattachée en nœud dans son dos, avec de longues et fines chaines en tombant. Ses épaules étaient nues. Le haut de la robe mélangeait les teintes de l'ensemble dans un simple corset.

- Tu avais raison Johnny ! Elle est parfaite.

- Je vais pas y aller comme ça ! rougit l'adolescente.

- Pourquoi pas ? s'étonna l'australien. Il suffit ! rit-il. Cette robe te va à ravir.

Karwel eut beau chercher des excuses, c'est eux qui eurent le dernier mot. Elle eut pour interdiction de se changer, et d'être vu. Le calme retomba peu à peu. Et quelques heures plus tard, le commandant Reever et Johnny passèrent la chercher. Ils avaient revêtu d'élégants costumes blancs. Tous trois se rendirent dans le réfectoire.

Le plafond était couvert d'étoffes candides. Les lampes avaient été remplacées par de magnifiques lustres opalins. Un large buffet s'étendait au fond de la pièce. Dans un coin, un groupe de musiciens étaient déjà en plein travail. Surement s'agissait-il de tracteurs. Chacun avait sa couleur. Les scientifiques arboraient des tailleurs blancs. Les traqueurs, eux, étaient en gris. Les femmes exorcistes portaient de belles robes noires et blanches. Les hommes exorcistes et Corbeaux, eux, des costumes en queue de pie noirs.

Eslie chercha Lavi des yeux, mais c'est Kanda qu'elle vit en premier. Elle le rejoignit avec un large sourire. Lui affichait encore et toujours ce même visage, fermé.

- C'est beau, hein ?

- Tsss… si tu le dis, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort, bouda-t-elle.

- Tch'… Alors, ce séjour avec Lavi ?

Eslie fixa ses pieds. Elle chercha ses mots, pour finalement dire une phrase qui n'avait ni queue ni tête. L'adolescente cogna gentiment le japonais qui se moquait d'elle.

- Eslie…

- Oui, dit-elle surprise du ton que prenait le kendora.

- Non, rien.

Les deux exorcistes tournèrent la tête vers le nouvel entrant. Ses cheveux de feu contrastaient magnifiquement avec le noir de jais de son costume. Il croisa le regard d'Eslie, et sourit en la voyant. Kanda se leva et se dirigea vers le buffet, laissant le couple. Le rouquin, lui lança un rapide coup d'œil, puis tendit la main vers Eslie.

- Non, non, se contenta-t-elle de dire en rougissant.

Le borgne fit une moue.

- Pas la peine de faire ce regard, sourit-elle en le plantant sur place.

Eslie rejoint le japonais au buffet, et enfourna un chou à la crème dans la bouche.

- Pourquoi tu as refusé ? demanda le jeune homme les yeux toujours rivés sur la nourriture.

- Che veux pas me ridiculicher devant lui…

- Alors tu comptes rester toute la soirée planté là, pendant que Lavi dansera avec Lenalee ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ç… ? commença-t-elle.

Kanda ne leva même pas les yeux.

- Il perd pas son temps, se blasa Eslie.

- … Jalouse ?

- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! souffla-t-elle.

Yû commença à manger. Mais Eslie l'interrompit du regard.

- Dis-moi… Tu ne voudrais pas… ?

- Non.

- Mais j'ai encore rien dis ! pesta-t-elle.

- Rend Lavi jaloux toute seule. Il y a d'autres poires qui peuvent le faire.

- Tu comptes rester toute la soirée planté là ? ironisa-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

Eslie lâcha un « crétin » et laissa le garçon face au buffet. Kanda fronça les sourcils. Il prit son assiette et alla poser ses fesses dans un coin de la pièce. Combien de temps resta-t-il là ? Il s'en fichait. Kanda se contenta d'avaler les gourmandises qu'il tenait. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit interrompu.

- T'aurais pas vu Eslie, par hasard ?

- Pourquoi je saurais où elle est, _Baka Usagi_ !

- Peut-être parce que tu es son meilleur ami, lâcha le roux.

Kanda lâcha un soupire.

- En face…

Lavi leva les yeux vers l'un des couples au milieu de la piste. Link dans un mouvement parfait guidait sa partenaire. Eslie gagnait en assurance à chacun de ses pas, se concentrant pour acquérir les automatismes de la danse.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose durant votre séjour en tête à tête ? demanda le kendora.

- Tu joues les curieux, Yû ?

- … C'est bien ce que je me disais, conclut-il. En bien ou en mal ?

Lavi crispa un sourire. Ce que le japonais pouvait l'énerver lorsqu'il devinait les réponses tout seul.

- La fin est plus heureuse que le début, murmura Lavi.

Kanda se leva en silence. Puis lentement, posa son indéchiffrable attention sur le rouquin.

- Je peux jouer franc jeu avec toi ?

Lavi fronça les sourcils, mais répondit avec sourire.

- Evidement.

- Tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle. Sinon, je n'hésiterais pas à l'arracher de tes bras.

Incrédule, Lavi vit le kendora s'éloigner. Il le rattrapa, lui agrippa l'épaule et le retourna brutalement. Lavi le fixa impétueusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends ?

- Ce que tu supposes depuis longtemps. Alors protège ce qui t'appartiens. Sinon je m'en emparerais.

Lavi lâcha le garçon, bouche bée. Il laissa Kanda s'éloigner.

- Peut être devrais-tu t'y mettre dès maintenant. On ne sait jamais où sont ses rivaux…

Le rouquin se retint de lui sauter dessus pour lui casser la figure. Il lança un regard haineux au chien de Luberier. Eslie lui souriait. Elle avait beau détester Link, le rouquin voyait bien qu'elle s'y attachait petit à petit. Comme chien et chat. Comme Allen et Yû. Même si elle se prenait une gifle, elle retournait vers lui. Quand à Link, il était si propre sur lui que l'on ignorait totalement l'état sous son plumage.

- Stop, se murmura-t-il. Ne devins pas parano à cause des paroles de Yû. C'est exactement ce qu'il veut.

Il admira encore une fois sa compagne. Ce sourire lui allait bien. Plus le temps passait, plus il l'embellissait. Lavi s'avança timidement sur la piste. Il se plaça derrière l'allemand, et se racla la gorge. Link lui lança un regard. Poliment, il s'inclina devant Eslie, et disposa.

- Il m'énerve, dit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

- Maso, rallia le roux.

L'adolescente feint de ne pas l'entendre. Lavi s'inclina devant elle.

- Je t'interdis de te défiler, piqua-t-il.

Karwel sourit doucement et se laissa entrainer par Lavi. Elle plaça ses bras autour de son cou, tandis que lui, les plaça sur ses hanches. L'adolescent sentit sa partenaire poser sa tête contre lui. Avec hésitation, il se pencha à son oreille.

- Strike, murmura-t-il amoureusement.

Karwel releva ses grands yeux bleus vers le jeune homme. Elle voulut lui dire tellement de choses… que les mots en restèrent bloqués. Elle le serra un peu plus, cachant ses larmes de bonheur. Craignant qu'il ne trouve cela idiot.

- Tu es ce à quoi je tiens le plus, Karwel.

- La-Lavi… je commence à en avoir marre de la foule, rougit-elle. On ne pourrait pas quitter cette pièce.

Lavi avait laissé tomber sa veste en queue de pie. Karwel avait détaché ses cheveux, et essayait tant bien que mal de défaire ce corset qui lui coupait la respiration. L'adolescente demanda de l'aide au rouquin. Il s'approcha de son dos, et desserra les rubans de sa gaine. Alors que le vêtement commença à glisser, la jeune femme attrapa les hanches de Lavi. Lentement, il écarta une mèche brune de son cou et commença à y déposer des tendres baisers. La respiration saccadée de Karwel lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

- Tu es sure de toi, Eslie ? souffla-t-il à son oreille. Je continue ?

Comme pour approuver, l'adolescente passa une main dans les cheveux roux ébouriffés. Lavi reprit sa trainée de bises. Elle perçu les doigts du garçon remonter ses flancs, lui laissant une agréable impression de picotement. Elle se laissa pivoter, et entrainer vers son lit. Lavi l'allongea.

- Je peux juste te demander une chose ? fit-elle tremblante. N'y va pas trop fort…

Il s'empara de ses lèvres, caressant amoureusement la peau de la jeune fille. Puis doucement, il descendit son cou, et traversa la vallée de ses seins. Le garçon continua à la couvrir de baisers. Toute en continuant à descendre, il lui retira le dernier sous-vêtement, puis remonta l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Eslie le sentit remonter, puis prendre sa poitrine en bouche. Elle sentait les extrémités de son corps pourléchés durcir sous les coups de langue du garçon.

Lavi voulait entendre sa voix. Il voulait l'entendre quémander ses caresses. L'adolescent décida donc de s'attaquer plus violement au mamelon. Il en mordit un légèrement, tout en massant l'autre généreusement. Premier soupir. Le rouquin releva la tête vers l'adolescente. Eslie, pivoine, avait tourné son visage, honteuse.

- Hahaha ! Tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée, rigola-t-il.

Elle ne le fixa toujours pas, rougissant toujours plus. L'adolescent reprit sa dégustation, meurtrissant avec délice la chaire de sa petite amie. Très vite, il comprit que Karwel retenait les quelques gémissements de plaisir qu'elle aurait pu échapper. L'idée qu'il puisse l'exalter faisait bouillir Lavi. Toute en continuant d'embrasser la chaire féminine, il abandonna le sein qu'il masser, pour descendre le long du ventre d'Eslie. L'adolescent sentit sa peau frémir sous ses doigts. Son geste était quelque peu inexpérimenté, toutefois cela sembla faire son effet. Les doigts masculins parcoururent les commissures féminines, cherchant l'ivresse de Karwel.

Nouveau gémissement. Plus intense.

Lavi continua ses effleurements, sentant son désir accroître à chaque soupire. Il sentait son être se gorger de désir en sentant le corps féminin se courber. Il lâcha un râle en sentant Eslie l'étreindre, ses mains harponnant ses omoplates.

- Lavi… arrête…

Les doigts de l'adolescent quittèrent l'intimité de la jeune femme. Il embrasse la bouche de Karwel toute en se positionnant devant son aisance. La fille ouvrit les yeux, cherchant l'émeraude fiévreux de Lavi. Il lui sourit, tout en la sondant du regard. Elle déglutit et hocha lentement la tête. Lavi agrippa les draps, alors qu'Eslie le serra comme jamais. Le garçon se logea posément jusqu'à la résistance. Il sentait les mains d'Eslie trembler. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de se retirer légèrement et de donner le premier coup de rein.

Eslie poussa un cri et laissa échapper une larme de douleur en sentant son corps céder. Elle vit Lavi s'arrêter, pétrifié.

- Ça va ? dit-il affolé.

La brûlure s'estompa petite à petit, et elle hocha la tête. Il lui demanda s'il devait arrêter.

- Ça va aller, souffla-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres tremblantes.

Lavi attendit encore quelques secondes, puis répéta son mouvement. Eslie étouffa une nouvelle plainte, tandis que Lavi adopta un rythme régulier. La douleur se changea rapidement en volupté, et Karwel entoura les reins du garçon de ses cuisses. Tous deux soupiraient de plaisir, la jouissance grandissant encore et toujours…

Le point de non-retour ne tarda pas à être atteint.

Le vieil homme stoppa ses pas. Visage fermé, il hésita à tendre l'oreille. Finalement, il s'approcha de la porte, discernant les voix du couple. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Bookman pour comprendre. Il serra les poings, les aiguilles habillant ses doigts se lubrifiant de sangs. Le vieillard n'en supporta pas davantage. Il tourna les talons, bouillant de déception.


	37. Chapitre 33 : L'homme est une pièce

**Chapitre 33 :**

_L'homme est une pièce… il a deux faces_

Eslie grimaça alors que les rayons de lumière lui piquèrent le visage. Elle battit des paupières jusqu'à ce que sa vue, encore ensommeillée, s'habitue à la clarté de l'aube. Elle s'étira. L'adolescente se tourna, et posa les yeux sur les traits masculins encore endormis à côté d'elle.

Les cheveux de Lavi lui tombaient paisiblement sur le visage. Le soleil qui pointait sa lueur à travers la fenêtre éclairait sa peau, et incendiait de reflets sa tignasse ébouriffée. Allongé ainsi, le monde semblait aussi calme que le paradis. Comme si au-dehors, aucun danger ne menaçait. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. La sérénité de sa respiration berçait les oreilles de l'adolescente, qui continuait à se délecter de ce visage enfantin. Un doux sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du rouquin, faisant chavirer le cœur de Karwel. Eslie laissa son regard épris parcourir le buste dénudé du jeune homme, jusqu'à la toile du lit épousant ses hanches.

Les joues d'Eslie s'empourprèrent, et l'adolescente refit face au plafond, le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs. Elle attrapa un morceau de drap, et s'assit sur le matelas, pour finalement sortir du lit. Karwel laissa retomber le tissu sur une petite zone vermillon. Sur la pointe des pieds, une main perdue dans ses cheveux, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Bien dormi ? susurra une douce voix dans son dos.

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna vivement. Lavi lui souriait, avachit sur le coude. Eslie se contenta de hocher la tête, et se fit aspirer par la porte de la salle de bain. Le rouquin lâcha un rire et se laissa retomber sur le matelas, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il resta un petit moment ainsi, à sourire bêtement, puis roula dans les draps comme un enfant heureux de quatre ans.

Le chant de l'eau dans la pièce d'à côté parcouru la chambre. Lavi, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, s'y laissa bercer. Sa peau le picotait alors qui repensait à la soirée d'hier. Tous ses sens semblaient replonger avec envie dans ce champs de bonheur. L'adolescent revoyait le visage d'Eslie, l'expression de son visage, leurs doigts entrelacés… Du bonheur, comme jamais encore l'ancien bookman n'en avait eu.

Lavi marmonna dans la taie d'oreiller, puis se glissa hors du lit. Planant presque, l'adolescent traversa la chambre, ses orteils frôlant par moment les vêtements encore abandonnés au sol. Il poussa la poignée et passa la porte de la salle d'eau. Eslie ne se retourna pas. Peut-être le claquement de l'eau couvrait-il le bruit de ses pas… Mais Lavi n'y pensait pas. Ses cheveux commencèrent à lui coller aux joues, alors que l'eau entreprit de glisser le long de sa peau. Avec délicatesse, le garçon posa chacune de ses paumes sur le mur, entourant la jeune femme ses bras. Elle ne dit toujours rien. Lavi se colla un peu plus à elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide enfin à lui faire face. Sans crier gare, Eslie s'empara de ses lèvres. Lavi la plaqua au mur avec force, arrachant une plainte à l'adolescente.

- Désolé…, souffla le rouquin entre deux baisés.

Elle lui répondit en entourant sa taille masculine de ses jambes. Lavi sentit les ongles féminins lui marquer le dos. L'eau coulant toujours les martelait jalousement, rendant leurs peaux glissantes, obligeant le rouquin à agripper la cuisse de sa partenaire.

- Lavi…, murmura Eslie. Tu as… entendu ?

Les deux exorcistes se figèrent un instant, tendant l'oreille. A tâtons, l'adolescent ferma l'arrivée d'eau, laissant l'air leur arracher un frisson.

Link ralla en silence. Il marchait à grands pas dans l'habituelle obscurité du couloir. Ses bras se balançaient de façon plus que rigide, les poings serrés par la tension qui habitait l'allemand. Les talons de ses boots, raisonnaient avec violence, rompant le calme du lieu. Mais cela lui passait au-dessus de la tête. L'Inspecteur se fichait de se lever. Il se fichait également de devoir accomplir des choses sans intérêts. Il n'avait que faire de s'occuper du sale boulot. Il n'avait pas peur de se battre, de risquer sa vie, d'être haït, d'être un aimant à moquerie… Il ne vivait que pour accomplir son travail, que ce soit bureaucratique ou de Corbeau. Et pourtant…

Que Tokusa frappe à la porte de Walker aux aurores ça passait. Quoi que cela n'avait pas pour conséquence de lui tirer un sourire des lèvres – au contraire. Link s'était donc levé d'une humeur d'ours, après avoir veillé jusqu'à pas d'heure un Walker dansant avec la jeune Lenalee. Komui le reçut dans son bureau, si on avait pu appeler cela ainsi entre le désordre qu'il y régnait et la population réunie dans la pièce.

En quel honneur ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi lui ? A quel sujet ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Howard Link avait donc quitté la pièce en trainant presque des pieds. Komui avait même ajouté : « Et je te prierais de te dépêcher. »

Sourcils fronçaient, le blond fit face aux appartements. Il patienta quelques secondes, faisant appel à ses sens éveillés par sa mauvaise humeur. Apparemment, quelqu'un prenait une douche. Parfait. Il n'aurait pas à attendre.

Il frappa à la porte de la chambre. Rien. Link cogna de nouveau, mais il n'y eu toujours pas de signe de vie. Excédé, il tambourina avec rage.

- Karwel !

Le clapotis de l'eau disparu. L'allemand soupira, et respira profondément afin de se calmer. Il croisa les bras derrière le dos et patienta, toujours aussi droit. Enfin, le battant de bois s'ouvrit timidement, laissant apparaitre les cheveux trempés de Karwel, et la moitié de son visage. Elle écarquilla des grands yeux en voyant le Corbeau la fixant mi-figue mi-raisin. Son visage se ferma légèrement, et l'adolescente ouvrit un peu plus la porte. Link lança un rapide coup d'œil à la silhouette encore ruisselante, entourée une serviette de bain.

- Komui te réclame _immédiatement_ dans son bureau, récita-t-il avant qu'elle n'est pu lui lâcher son venin.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

- Non, tranchant-il d'un ton catégorique.

- Et c'est en quel honneur que l'on m'envoie un toutou ? dit-elle avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Je n'en sais fichtre rien. Alors tu attrapes un haut, un bas et tu me suis, lâcha-t-il ne prenant pas part à la plaisanterie. Lavi ! Il en est de même pour toi.

Eslie fronça les sourcils, et laissa une grimace étirer ses lèvres. Elle ne s'attendait pas, de toute évidence, à ce que le Corbeau soit au courant que Lavi se trouvait dans sa chambre aux aurores. Toutefois, Link ne cherche pas à savoir le pourquoi du comment. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était en finir avec ça.

Le rouquin tira la porte, le dévoilant lui aussi, une serviette autour des hanches. Lavi le regarda avec mépris. Link laissa un sourire se glisser à ses lèvres, faisant s'empourprer les joues de l'ancien bookman. A son expression, Lavi devait avoir compris que Howard avait compris. Cependant, il reprit son visage impassible.

- J'imagine que tu as entendu, mais je vais me répéter. Komui réclame votre présence dans son bureau.

Lavi et Eslie se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Komui était assis à son bureau, les coudes posaient et les doigts entremêlés. Le Grand Intendant regardait par-dessus ses lunettes, droit devant lui, quoi que légèrement dans le vide. La perplexité se lisait dans ses yeux, et les quelques soupirs qu'il poussait n'apaisait guère l'ambiance de la salle. Notamment car il n'y avait pas que lui. Le canapé de la salle avait été poussait contre le mur de gauche, et logeait Tiedoll et Sokaro. Le Maréchal français, la mine abattue, ne levait même pas les yeux vers les deux exorcistes. Quant à la brute qui lui servait de partenaire, il se contentait de claquer la langue et de leur lancer un regard quelque peu… haineux. Nine était assise sur une table jusqu'à côté, jambes croisées, toujours avec autant d'élégance et d'impassibilité. Link s'était placé à la droite de Komui, légèrement en retrait. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Malcolm Luberier, installé dans un siège à la hauteur du scientifique chinois. Eslie remarqua même l'infirmière et Reever, dans un coin de la pièce. Lavi lui, lançait des coups d'œil furtifs au vieil homme devant l'unique Maréchal féminin.

- Bon, dit-Eslie afin de rompre le pesant silence. On vous écoute.

Komui attendit encore un peu avant de prendre la parole. Il posa les mains sur la table, et croisa enfin le regard de l'adolescente.

- Vous doutez-vous de pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Lavi lâcha un rire alors qu'il pensa à sortir une réplique vaseuse. Mais il s'abstient.

- De toute évidence, il s'agit de quelque chose d'important pour avoir réuni autant de monde. Autant ou pas assez, cela dépendant de ce dont vous voulez nous faire part, se reprit le roux.

…

- C'est quelque chose d'assez délicat, dit Komui d'une froideur qui ne lui été pas connu. Cela te concerne, toi et Eslie.

Les deux adolescents le regardèrent, en attendant plus.

- C'est tout ? demanda Lavi, incrédule. Seulement nous ?

- Pourquoi avoir convié autant de monde si cela ne concerne que nous ? s'irrita Eslie.

Lavi lui lança un regard. Les mains de l'adolescente étaient moites et tremblaient. Impossible de se tromper en disant qu'elle était plus qu'angoissée d'avoir tous ces yeux rivés sur elle.

- On peut au moins savoir le motif de cette réunion ! lâcha-t-elle alors que le silence reprenait place.

- Eslie, Lavi, la réponse à ma question est très importante et sérieuse, fit le Grand Intendant. Avez-vous eu des rapports ?

Eslie resta béat, clignant des paupières. Elle leva les yeux vers Link qui avait du mal à garder son impassibilité. Aux grands yeux qu'il affichait, l'allemand était aussi surpris qu'elle. Lavi lui fixait Komui comme si on venait de le déconnecter de la réalité, avant de lâcher un rire jaune. Tous deux sentirent le sang leur monter aux oreilles.

- J'ai besoin d'une réponse, insista le chinois mal à l'aise.

- Et pourquoi on devrait répondre ? lança Eslie des larmes de hontes lui piquant les yeux. Ceux ne sont pas vos affaires ! C'est notre vie, notre couple !

Alors que le grand frère de Lenalee se prépara à répondre, Lavi lui coupa la parole.

- La réponse à votre question est : Non.

Komui soupira. Il ne voulait de toute évidence pas en arriver là.

- Quelqu'un vous a… entendu…

Le rouquin eu l'impression de recevoir un coup de massue en pleine poitrine. Il sentait ses jambes prêtes à flancher, alors qu'un incontrôlable sourire lui tirait douloureusement les lèvres. Trop concentrait sur les paroles de Chef de la section scientifique, il ne vit pas Bookman s'agiter sur son siège en détournant les yeux.

- Et qui, je vous prie ?

- Cela n'a aucune importance, siffla le chinois alors que son front aussi commençait à luire. Avez-vous commis cet acte ?

Cela résonnait telle une accusation. Y avait-il une condamnation à la sortie ?

Les deux adolescents froncèrent les sourcils, irrités, honteux. Aucuns des deux ne souhaitaient répondre, et chacun se mura dans son mutisme. Luberier frappa du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter Karwel.

- Arrêtez de penser que vous êtes les seuls concernés dans cette histoire ! Cessez de vous comporter comme des gamins pudiques et puérils ! Nous vous rappelons que nous sommes en guerre ! Mesurez l'importance de vos actions ! hurla Malcolm.

Eslie frémie. Elle se méfiait de ce personnage près à tout. Sans s'en rendre compte elle chercha la main de Lavi. Son corps avait besoin de réconfort. C'est lui qui lui saisit la main, cherchant à calmer les tremblements du plus en plus violents de sa partenaire. La force avec laquelle il serra ses doigts montrait toutefois que l'adolescent était lui-même sur le point d'exploser. Chose qui ne tarda pas.

- Parfait ! balança-t-il sur le même ton que l'anglais. C'est vrai ! On a couché ensemble ! Content ! Mais peut être voulez-vous en savoir plus ? Comme la voix qu'avait Eslie, le temps que ça a duré, la position dans laquelle nous étions… !

Le rouquin écrasa presque les doigts de sa petite amie lorsque Luberier afficha un sourire de victoire. Si la main d'Eslie n'était pas fermement agrippée à la sienne, il lui aurait cassé la figure.

- Et bien…, commença soucieusement le Grand Intendant. Nous devons savoir… jusqu'où vous êtes allez… Avez-vous pris certaines dispositions ?

Jamais encore Lavi n'avait eu pareil envie de hurler. Il en était de même pour Eslie.

- Plait-il ? lâcha Karwel dents serraient.

Komui referma les poings sur la table.

- Est-ce que Lavi s'est retiré avant de…

…

Luberier fit un pas vers le couple, le regard plus noir que jamais.

- Dit autrement, t'es-tu déversé en elle ? siffla-t-il à l'adresse de Lavi.

- J'avais compris.

- Alors répond à la question ! cria-t-il en faisant craquer une nouvelle fois la table sous son poing.

Au fond de la pièce, l'infirmière prenait des notes sur un calepin. Reever lançait quelques regards par-dessus son épaule, impassible. Les Maréchaux étaient d'un silence mortuaire. Howard s'effaçait dans le fond de la pièce, mais observait perplexe, ne se sentant pas à sa place. Quant à Bookman, il buvait les paroles de Lavi, souhaitant y voir une lueur d'espoir.

- T'es-tu déversé en elle ? répéta l'anglais.

Lavi jeta un coup d'œil à Eslie. Elle haussa les épaules, voulant juste que l'interrogatoire s'arrête. L'adolescent releva alors les yeux vers le Grand intendant et le Chef des Corbeaux, et hocha la tête. Luberier s'écrasa dans son fauteuil.

- Génial ! ironisa-t-il.

Komui le fit taire d'un geste de main. Il devait être en train de réfléchir. Après un profond soupir, l'homme posa un regard déterminé sur les deux exorcistes.

- Nous allons croiser les doigts. Mais une chose est sure… Ne le refaite plus jamais. Nous ne pouvons-nous permettre d'avoir un exorciste de moins prêt à combattre.

Lavi sentait le regard asiatique le scruter. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin, et avait parfaitement compris où voulait en venir le Grand Intendant. Le roux finit par hocher la tête, résigné.

Etre plongeait dans l'obscurité… Ne voir que du noir. Ne pouvoir admirer la créature de vos rêves. Ne pouvoir regarder le soleil danser parmi les astres. Ne pouvoir voir l'évolution du monde. Simplement rester sur les images que l'on garde en mémoire. Mais c'est là le plus difficile. Garder en tête, ne pas oublier les images que l'on a connues. Marie le savait mieux que quiconque. Depuis neuf ans il vivait avec les souvenirs. Le plus dur pour lui était de ne pas connaitre le visage des gens qu'il aimait.

Mais heureusement pour lui, cela restait du détail.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Kanda.

Le japonais fit claquer sa langue. Il s'assit en face de l'autrichien sur la rambarde donnant sur l'extérieur de la Congrégation. Marie, le visage tournait vers l'horizon, ne se lassait d'écouter le chant de la nature, le chant du monde, le chant des voix animant le QG. Qu'il soit gaie, ou aussi triste que les pierres.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu…, insista Yû machinalement.

- J'écoute.

- Tu écoutes quoi ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Le brin d'une conversation atteignit les tympans du kendora. Aux simples battements de son cœur, Marie comprit que le visage de son ami venait de s'assombrir. Le crissement de sa combinaison lui indiqua également qui venait de croiser les bras, serrant le poing sur le cuir noir. La voix de Miranda lui parvint de nouveau aux oreilles, effaçant lentement le sourire de l'aveugle.

- C'est pathétique, lâcha Kanda. Marie, t'as quel âge ? Six ans ! Donne-toi un coup de pied au cul, et va la voir. A trop attendre, elle va t'échapper.

- C'est ironique venant toi, sourit-il.

Un battement de cœur non régulier.

- L'avoir comme amie me suffit. Et puis, ce n'est pas le moment…

- Pourquoi cela ? ajouta Yû, curieux.

Marie ne lui répondit pas, et il tendit l'oreille. C'était difficile, mais il percevait leurs voix. Kanda ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre et laissa, une fraction de seconde, la compassion s'installer sur son visage.

Plus bas, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Miranda et Arystar étaient en pleine conversation. La jeune femme paraissait par ailleurs à l'apogée de sa nervosité. Ses phrases n'avaient ni queue ni tête. Et comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire relevait du miracle. Marie en fronçait même des sourcils. Mais il y a une phrase… une seule, qui ne leur échappa pas.

_- Je crois que je vous aime, Arystar !_

Kanda se raidit, faisant crisser un peu plus sa tenue d'exorciste. Marie savait qu'il lui lançait des regards en coin. Il sentait sa bouche s'ouvrir et se fermer, comme pour chercher des paroles à lui dire. Finalement, ses lèvres se pincèrent, et Marie sourit tristement laissant le silence perdurer.

Le silence…

Krory restait mué.

_- Dis quelque chose… C'est encore plus embarrassant que ce que j'avais imaginé_, rit nerveusement l'allemande.

_- Je suis désolé…_

C'était presqu'un murmure, mais c'était dit assez clairement pour raisonner dans le casque que Noise Marie.

_- Désolé Miranda… Depuis plusieurs mois j'attendais ce moment… J'attendais que l'on en vienne là. Espérant quelque part, par je ne sais quel moyen, que la demande viendrait de toi… J'avais ma réponse. Je l'avais, et pourtant… je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à la dire. C'est dur à expliquer, mais une fois les mots passant tes lèvres… c'est comme si un mur les empêchait de m'atteindre. Ecoute, Miranda…_

La voix du vampire s'étrangla un instant.

_- Je ne peux pas_, dit-il finalement. _Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Et de ce fait, jamais je ne pourrais pleinement te rendre heureuse. Si mon cœur déjà ne t'ai pas entièrement destiné, jamais toi, ou moi, ne pourrions être pleinement heureux… Je suis, vraiment, désolé… Miranda… Je sais, c'est pathétique de rester amoureux d'un akuma, qui plus est, décédé…_

_- Cela n'a rien de pathétique_, dit-elle simplement.

Marie soupira et ôta le casque qui lui couvrait les oreilles, ne lui laissant plus qu'un faible chuchotement. Dès le début, cette jeune femme qui apparemment effrayait tout le monde de par son aspect, s'était logeait dans son cœur. Et ce, malgré le fait qu'elle n'éprouve rien pour lui. Et Noise tentait de se convaincre que ça lui était égal. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première personne que l'on remarquait. Autant il ne voyait pas le monde… autant le monde ne le voyait pas. Triste vérité…

- Arrête de me fixer, Kanda.

- Tch' ! Je ne te fixe pas, menti-t-il. Ou alors ton incorrigible risibilité.

L'autrichien baissa la tête avec un faux sourire. Yû avait beau l'énerver par moment, jamais il ne le montrait. Tout du moins, jamais physiquement.

- Tu ne devrais pas tenir des propos pareil, alors que tu es pire que moi, Kanda.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rit-il.

- Bien sûr que si. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne parle pas de Lenalee. Mais bien…

- Tais-toi ! coupa le japonais, dents serraient.

- … d'Eslie, continua Marie d'un ton grave.

L'aveugle sentit une main lui agripper le col, mais ne bougea pas. Le kendora avait beau être fort, la différence de carrure n'était pas à négliger. N'importe qui aurait était fier d'avoir réussi un tel exploit que d'énerver Kanda. Mais pas Noise Marie, dont le visage resta aussi neutre que la roche. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait.

Doucement, l'homme attrapa le poignet tremblant du japonais, et le fit lâcher.

- Tu l'aimes… n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- J'ai bien vu la manière dont tu la regardais, se moqua Marie.

Cela arracha un ricanement à Kanda.

- Tu veux savoir depuis quand j'en ai pris conscience, c'est ça ? demanda le kendora en voyant les yeux voilés le fixer. Depuis que j'ai entendu cette voix… la voix de la femme que je cherchais depuis toujours. Elle a raisonné en moi, me disant de l'oublier… Bak Chan m'a alors révélé qu'il s'agissait d'Alma…

Marie fronça les sourcils. Il savait parfaitement qui était Alma Karma, puisque lors du carnage qu'il avait produit, Marie était présent. Il devait d'ailleurs sa vie à Kanda.

- Nous ne sommes que des esprits ramenés dans des corps. Mon corps actuel n'est donc pas le mien. On m'a retiré de mon cadavre pour le loger ici. Tout comme ils ont placé l'esprit de ma femme dans le corps d'Alma…, expliqua-t-il, la rage montant en lui. Je ne pourrais donc la revoir qu'une fois que la marque aura pris mon corps.

- Tout cela pour dire que le lien qui te restait d'elle a était rompu lorsque la mort est venue chercher Alma, ajouta Marie tristement. Libérant ainsi l'amour qui se cachait pour Eslie. Chose que tu caches car elle est en couple avec Lavi…

Kanda poussa un rire terrifiant.

- Lavi…, répéta le japonais. Lui aussi le sait. Mais oui. Je le cache pour elle. Elle qui ne voit que par son merveilleux _Baka Usagi_. Ce sombre idiot qui peut lui apporter l'amour que moi je ne peux… Lui qui peut prendre soin d'elle…

Kanda fronça les sourcils et tourna les yeux vers le visage grave de Marie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, Marie ?

L'homme garda le silence.

- Marie ! grommela Yû.

- Ils ont été convoqué dans le bureau de Komui, ce matin, aux aurores, soupira-t-il. Je me suis levé tôt pour aller à la salle d'entrainement, et du coup je suis passé devant la porte. Ça hurlait dans la salle, alors je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'écouter…

- Et ? lâcha Kanda, attendant la suite, le visage se crispant de fureur.

- Et…, hésita Marie. Il semblerait qu'ils aient consommé leur amour… la nuit dernière.

La porte du balcon claqua dans un grand bruit. Et Marie reposa le visage sur l'horizon dont le calme contrastait avec l'orage qui se préparait.

Lavi se retrouva la tête dans le sable. Il cracha la bouchée de grain qu'il avait dans la bouche, et se tourna vers la personne qui venait de le prendre en traitre. Mais c'est Kanda qui le releva. Il attrapa le col du rouquin et l'encastra dans le mur avec toute la rage qu'il avait. Lavi décomposa le visage un petit moment avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait du kendora. Mais de toute évidence, il ne plaisantait pas. L'obscurité de la salle d'entrainement amplifiait la haine présente dans son regard. Si le rouquin n'avait pas été d'aussi mauvaise humeur, il en aurait très bien pu être pétrifié sur place.

- T'es complétement attardé, ou quoi ! hurla le japonais. Tu ne réfléchis pas deux minutes avant d'agir ? La première raclée que je t'avais collée ne t'avait pas suffi !

- Lâche-moi, pesta le roux. Cela ne te regarde pas !

L'avant-bras de l'asiatique se plaça sur sa trachée.

- Tu cherches quoi, hein ? Fonder une magnifique petite famille ! Bordel, tu n'as peut être pas vu que nous étions en guerre ! Tu crois que tu as du temps à perdre ? Imagines qu'Eslie tombe… !

- La ferme ! le coupa Lavi malgré le point de compression sur sa gorge.

Kanda fit quelques pas en arrière. Il releva la tête vers l'ancien bookman, tout en ayant une main sur la zone où il venait de se prendre un coup. Le rouquin, poings serraient, le fixait avec autant de haine qu'il en avait eu pour Luberier.

- Cela ne te regarde pas ! Ça ne regarde personne, hors mis Eslie et moi ! Alors allez au Diable !

- Et moi qui te pensais stupide…, répondit le japonais d'un ton sarcastique. En fait, c'est pire que ça. Bien sûr que cela nous regarde ! Ça regarde tous ceux de la Congrégation, _teme_ !

- En tant qu'exorciste… mais en tant que personne ! On nous a fait la morale, maintenant j'aimerai avoir la paix ! pesta Lavi.

- Fait attention à ce que tu dis, menaça le kendora.

La porte de la salle d'entrainement s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaitre Lenalee en hurlant le nom de Kanda. Les deux adolescents la virent s'écrouler, les larmes inondant son visage. Lavi et Yû se précipitèrent sur elle, alarmés, chopant que brins de ce que la chinoise arrivaient à prononcer.

Akumas… Nuée… Branches reliées à la Congrégation anéanties… Prochains…

† † † † †

Quelle était cette purée de pois ? Ça n'avait rien de naturel. On aurait dit un brouillard noir, une fumée sortie des profondeurs des ténèbres qui colle à la peau. Une atmosphère poisseuse et froide. Aucune chaleur humaine. Aucun signe de vie. S'enfoncer dans cette brume qui vous glace le sang ou rester sur place, dans cette horrible impression que l'air vous transperce ou vous écrase…

Eslie décida d'avancer.

C'était un rêve, c'était évident. Et parce qu'elle y était en plein dedans, elle ne se disait pas que s'en était un. Ses pas avancés, l'amenant vers l'inconnu. Voulait-elle savoir ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Pourquoi ce poser cette question dans un rêve ? Rien n'y est réel.

Les nuages aux reflets violets finirent par devenir plus rares, jusqu'à disparaitre entièrement. Ne laissant Eslie que dans un vide aussi noir que les abysses. L'adolescente s'arrêta, un frisson lui parcourant les vertèbres.

- Qui es-tu ? murmura-t-elle.

Karwel fut surprise d'entendre sa voix résonner dans ce lieu de songe. Surprise qui grandit en découvrant une silhouette se détacher de l'obscurité. Une femme dont la peau semblait faite de lumière vive. Bien trop vive pour pouvoir discerner quelques autres traits, hors mis un étrange sourire, et de longs cheveux de jais.

- He… Hevlaska ?

- Non, répondit l'être. Je ne suis pas une exorciste.

Un vrombissement empêchait l'adolescente de bien discerner le timbre de la voix lui étant adressé. Mais elle la connaissait. Pourquoi ? Surement parce qu'il s'agissait de cette voix que Karwel entendait résonner dans sa tête. Notamment dans les moments les plus sombres de sa vie. C'était elle qui la poussait à resserrer ses doigts sur un cou, à planter ses crocs dans la chair humaine, qui faisait grandir ses envies de meurtre…

- Qui es-tu exactement ? Moi ? demanda Eslie d'un ton des plus neutres possible.

- Je ne suis pas toi. Mais toi tu es peut être moi, sourit l'apparition. Je suis tout, je ne suis rien… qu'elle importance. Nous sommes comme Allen et Néa. Nous sommes des schizophrènes en quête d'une identité.

- Alors quoi ? Comme Néa, tu es une Noé ?

La femme ne perdit pas son sourire.

- Je ne suis ni Noé, ni exorciste.

Eslie fit claquer sa langue. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de conversation qui ne menait nul par.

- Dois-je te croire ? demanda Karwel.

- … Tu as de la visite.

La silhouette sourit avant de se faire englober par les ténèbres. Eslie courut à travers le noir, hurlant de répondre à sa question. Mais aucun son ne lui parvint. Seul un éclat attira suffisamment son attention pour guider ses pas…

… Jusqu'à la lueur du jour. Jusqu'à la réalité.

Eslie ouvrit les yeux, et sursauta sur son lit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. C'était sa chambre, baignant dans l'obscurité malgré le grand vitrail au-dessus de son lit. D'énormes nuages empêchaient les rayons protecteurs du soleil de venir éclairer la pièce.

Un craquement au fond de la salle lui fit tourner la tête. L'adolescente resta paralysée une seconde. Puis plissa les yeux, devinant une forme assise dans l'ombre du mur. C'est la foudre au dehors qui leva un instant l'identité mystérieuse de cette présence. Tyki Mikk, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, jambes croisées, la joue délicatement posée sur le dos de sa main gantée. Puis le noir s'empara à nouveau de lui. Comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion. Seul le timbre de sa voix résonnant gracieuse fut la preuve qu'Eslie n'avait pas rêvée.

- Eslie Karwel, la salua-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

La voix au fond de la pièce rigola.

- Tu as forcément du apprendre la destruction de la branche asiatique, de la branche américaine…

- Il suffit ! coupa-t-elle. Cela te réjouit autant d'avoir tué autant de gens ?

- Allons, allons, calma le Noé. On a laissé quelques survivants, alors sois en reconnaissante.

- Personnellement, je n'en ai rien à faire. Je ne l'ai connaissais pas. Mais certaines morts ont énormément affecté Bak Chan et Yû – même s'il ne le montre pas.

- Ce très cher Bak, lâcha Tyki. Il s'est remis de ses blessures, j'en déduis. Une semaine, il a fait ça vite. On n'aurait peut-être pas dû attendre autant de temps avant de venir ici.

- Que viens-tu faire seul ici ? siffla Eslie.

Les pieds du fauteuil chantèrent, et le marquis sorti de l'ombre, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il s'arrêta au moment où Eslie fit un pas en arrière. Un nouvel éclair illumina la pièce.

- Qui te dit que je suis seul ? rit-il. Nous sommes à la recherche d'un exorciste. Mais le Prince souhaitait vous affaiblir avant de venir le chercher ici. D'où cette nuée d'akumas sur les diverses branches de la Congrégation.

- Vous venez chercher qui ?

- Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas encore ton tour. Mais tu seras surement la prochaine sur la liste. Peut-être te plairait-il de savoir pourquoi ?

Il marqua une pause.

- Quelle gâchis…, soupira-t-il en perdant son sourire.

Eslie se pétrifia en sentant les doigts de Tyki lui caresser la joue avec délicatesse. Sans détacher son regard des lueurs dorées du Noé, elle laissa le placer l'une de ses mèches argentés derrière son lobe. Il vint ensuite avancer sa bouche au creux de son oreille. Immobile elle écouta ses susurrements.

Tyki la rattrapa alors que ses jambes flanchèrent. Il rigola, et comme s'il s'agissait d'une enfant, la déposa sur le lit. L'homme passa une dernière fois, ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'adolescente dont la respiration devenait saccadée. Il lui fit un dernier sourire, puis tourna les talons.

- Vous pouvez toujours essayer…, articula Eslie à la surprise du Noé. Le Comte peut même se déplacer de lui-même. Je ne vous laisserez pas me vaincre, ajouta-t-elle en cherchant le regard d'or de Tyki.

Cependant, le portugais ne se retourna pas.

- Tu viendras nous supplier de toi-même… plus tôt que tu ne le crois, dit-il simplement, avant de disparaitre dans l'obscurité de la pièce, pour de bon.

Une énorme explosion souffla Eslie de son lit. Le vent s'engouffra dans la pièce, happant l'adolescente. Apeurée, elle tourna la tête, se leva et s'avança le plus qu'elle put à travers le trou béant qui abritait quelques secondes plus tôt le vitrail. Un rire strident retendit au dehors. Road Kamelot était en équilibre sur le golem en forme de parapluie, et se délectait du spectacle. Horrifiée, la symbiotique ne put qu'observer le triste spectacle qui qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Des akumas, noyant le ciel comme jamais encore. Combien étaient-ils ? Seul Dieu pouvait le dire. Les créatures n'hésitaient en rien à tirer, que ça bouge, ou non. Des obus, des bals, des missiles en tout genre pour les niveaux deux.

Karwel fit un pas en arrière, manquant de se faire entrainer par un éboulement. Le sol vibrait sous ses pieds. Et l'atmosphère s'épaississait de poussière, de cris, voire de corps tombant de l'édifice. Eslie poussa la porte de sa chambre et s'engouffra dans le couloir, offrant également une vision d'horreur. Les corps des traqueurs et scientifiques jonchaient le sol. L'adolescente évita de justesse une boule de feu, et reconnu la voix des Jasdavid.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, histoire de repérer les deux jumeaux en parfaite équilibre sur la tête d'un akuma. Une montagne de muscles faisant tourbillonner une lame sauta dans les airs vers eux, et manqua de les découper. Une expression sadique aux lèvres, Winters Sokaro revint à la charge.

Eslie reprit ses enjambées tout en activant son katana. Elle se retrouva à l'extérieur de la Congrégation, rejoignant le sanguinaire combat qu'avait entreprise Nine Cloud. Kanda également luttait au loin. Il n'était pas compliqué de tuer un akuma – quoi que les niveaux quatre donnaient légèrement du fil à retordre. C'était le nombre de créature qui était le plus dur à gérer. Nombre qui par ailleurs aiguisait la faim de l'innocence symbiotique de Karwel. Mais il fallait tenir.

Un éclair de lumière violet attira le regard d'Eslie, et le plus rapidement qu'elle put, s'y issa à sa hauteur. La lame d'Innocence arracha un maigre filé de sang, aussi noir que l'essence des Noés. Mikk, prit de surprise, manqua de perdre l'équilibre.

- Timothy ! hurla Eslie. Reste près de Nine !

- Mais… ! commença l'enfant.

- N'approche pas les Noés ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

L'enfant fila. Eslie eut juste le temps de voir une forme nébuleuse entre le vert et le bleu le suivre, avant que Tyki n'engage le combat. L'adolescente évita de justesse.

- Tu ne peux donc pas te passer de moi plus de quinze minutes, se gaussa l'homme.

- Il faut croire, sourit Karwel en lançant un nouvel assaut.

Le Noé lui attrapa le poignet, et lui arracha l'arme des mains. Eslie envoya son poing sur la joue grise, et le katana vola au sol. Tyki fronça des sourcils, et posa son regard dans le bleu abyssal de Karwel.

- Je vous tuerais tous, dit-elle en lui crachant au visage. Je ne te laisserais pas mettre la main sur l'un des notre !

Mikk la regarda tristement.

- Il est possible que vous nous tuiez tous… toi, ou Allen, ou un autre. Sauf que sommes immortels. Tyki Mikk peut mourir, mais _Joyd_ sera toujours là. Mais ce n'est pas pour maintenant…

Eslie sentit le Noé agripper l'arrière de sa tête, emmêlant ses doigts dans le noir de ses cheveux. Elle chercha à agripper le portugais comme elle put, mais n'y parvint pas. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il immobilisa l'un des bras de la jeune fille cherchant à lui arracher le visage. Tyki murmura un « désolé », avant de lui fracasser le front sur le sol.

- Eslie !

Tyki fit volte-face à l'exorciste roux qui se précipitait vers lui en courant. Mikk fit quelques pas de côté, laissant l'adolescent prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. Son visage se noyait dans son sang, mais elle respirait toujours. L'ancien bookman fusilla le Noé du regard.

Le portugais n'eut pas le temps de prendre la parole, un nuage d'aiguille lui meurtrissant le visage. Ses cheveux ondulés lui tombèrent devant les yeux, alors qu'il tourna la tête vers le petit homme aux paupières peintes de noir. Tyki essuya sa joue du blanc de son gant, avant d'afficher ce fameux sourire qui lui appartenait bien.

- Panda…, murmura Lavi, Eslie toujours dans ses bras.

Le Noé avait une expression de victoire marqué sur son visage. Sans crier gare, Mikk se jeta sur sa proie, disparaissant de la vue de Lavi. Le roux chercha à placer Eslie sur son dos, puis s'avança vers le lieu où s'étaient volatilisés les deux combattants.

Mais tous ce qu'il trouva, ce n'était que toujours plus de ruines et de cadavres. Kanda acheva un dernier akuma avant d'être rejoins par Nine et Timothy. Il ne vit que Road afficher un sourire, avant de traverser les portes de sa dimension.

Eslie ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés. La vision d'une tignasse bleue lui arracha un douloureux sourire. Timothy se contenta de lui tenir la main en lâchant une larme. Kanda était également là, le dos collé au mur. Et Tiedoll juste à côté d'Eslie. L'infirmière haussa le ton en voyant l'adolescente chercher à s'assoir sur le lit. Reever la rattrapa à la volé alors qu'elle manqua de tomber de sa couchette. Il lui passa ensuite une bassine où elle régurgita ce que son estomac et son foie pouvaient lui donner.

- Ce n'est rien, murmura le scientifique alors que Karwel senti ses nerfs lâcher. Tu as un traumatisme crânien, il est possible que tu vomisses un ou deux jours.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- On a de nombreuses pertes, souffla Reever dents serraient. Mais heureusement pas chez les exorcistes.

- Et chez les scientifiques ? s'inquiéta l'adolescente.

- Tap, dit-il simplement, sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'un petit nombre duquel elle était proche.

Eslie se tourna vers Tiedoll qui ne cachait pas ses larmes. Dans le reflet de ses lunettes, elle vit son propre visage. Son front arborait un bandage souillé, et son œil était dissimulé par un cache. Cela ne lui empêchait pas de voir un bleu lui prendre tout le côté droite du visage.

- Où est Lavi ? se contenta-t-elle de dire en baissant les yeux.

Reever hésita à répondre. C'est Kanda qui le fit.

- Il ne t'a pas rendu visite…

- Kanda ! coupa le commandant australien, avant de poser les yeux sur le visage neutre de Karwel. Ne lui en veut pas. Depuis l'attaque, il vit une dure période et tente de déchiffrer un cahier appartenant aux bookmen. En fait… lorsque je t'ai dit que chez les exorcistes il n'y avait pas de perte… ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Les Noés détiennent Bookman, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Eslie fixa Reever, bougeant les lèvres. Mais aucuns mots n'en sorti.

† † † † †

Tyki s'assit sur le bureau, et fixa en silence le vieil homme en face de lui. Bookman était assis dans un confortable fauteuil rouge, et croisait les jambes. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il était enfermé ici, dans cette dimension qui appartenait à Road. Il ne cherchait pas à fuir, sachant pertinemment que cela se solderait par un échec.

- Il est rare de vous voir seul en ce lieu, Mikk.

Tyki ricana et alluma une cigarette.

- Le Comte veut surement vous questionner sur diverse sujet, comme – au hasard – le Quatorzième et son traitre de frère. Mais c'est moi qui tenais à vous avoir ici. Il est normal donc que nous puissions discuter en intimité.

- Pourquoi juste vous ?

- Je ne veux pas faire part de mes idées si elles s'avèrent fausses, sourit-il.

Tyki tira une bouffée de tabac sans quitter Bookman des yeux.

- Je vous écoute, répondit l'homme d'un ton neutre, arrachant un nouveau sourire au portugais. J'imagine que vous avez déjà votre sujet de discussion…

- En effet. J'ai beau faire et refaire des recherches, je ne trouve rien. Donc qui de mieux pour répondre que vous. Existe-t-il un Innocence noire ?

Une lueur traversa le regard du Bookman, de la surprise mais quelque part aussi de la peur. Malgré cela, son angoisse retomba aussi vite. Car c'est lui qui avait la connaissance. Et que, même si ses recherches dans le _Book_ lui avaient appris des choses horribles, il y avait aussi de l'espoir. Notamment là où l'on ne s'y attendait peut être pas. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il voulait croire.

- En effet, il y en a une. Je parie même que vous savez de qui il s'agit, provoqua le bookman. Sinon, jamais vous n'auriez eu l'idée d'une Innocence pareille, non ?

Le regard du Noé s'assombrit, mais il garda son sourire.

- Doit-on la craindre ?

- Tous le monde doit la craindre, lâcha le panda comme si cela lui brûlait la langue.

- Dois-je vous croire ?

- Dois-je vous mentir ?

L'impassibilité de Bookman énervait Tyki. Si tout cela était faux, peut être perdait-il du temps. S'il avait raison, alors encore une fois cela pouvait leur nuire. Cela lui arracha un soupire.

- Tyki Mikk… Pourquoi refusez-vous de laisser la mémoire de Joyd prendre entièrement possession de vous ?

- En quoi cela vous regarde, Bookman ? Vous qui avez d'ailleurs la réponse.

- Peut être que oui, peut être que non.

Le portugais écrasa sa cigarette sur le bois du bureau.

- Vous ne pouvez imaginer les liens de cette guerre, ajouta Bookman d'un ton grave. Vous ne pouvez imaginer tout ce qui en est la cause, et les conséquences…

- Je suis tout ouïe, souffla le Noé en poussant les cendres par terre.

- Non, vous ne l'êtes pas, coupa Bookman. Car vous ignorez même sur quoi repose cette guerre, et quelle en est la clé.

Le Noé du Plaisir se leva et s'avança vers son prisonnier.

- Dans ce cas, aidez-moi à y voir plus clair…

- … Rien n'est tout noir ou tout blanc. C'est sur cela que repose la Guerre Sainte. Un simple Ying et un simple Yang.

- Une simplicité dans toute sa complexité, je suppose…

Cette fois, c'est Bookman qui sourit tout en prenant la parole.

- Je suppose que le nom d'_Eibu_ ne t'est pas inconnu.

La tension s'empara du corps de Tyki. Ses doigts agrippèrent le bois du fauteuil, et son nez se retrouva presqu'à toucher celui de Bookman.

- De toute évidence, oui, sourit l'homme aux yeux peints de noir. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur cette femme. Il n'y a que deux choses à savoir sur elle, dit-il. Deux choses auxquelles elle est liée. La première : à l'Innocence noire. La deuxième : aux Noés blancs.

- Les Noés blancs ? répéta Tyki.

- Cela n'est surement qu'un détail. Notamment de par le libre arbitre, et l'évolution des choses. Mais puisque tu es concerné, je peux bien t'en faire part. Après tout, je sais que tu ne répèteras cela à personne, puisque tu ignores tout de ce que cela implique… Il y a deux Noés blancs. Dont toi.

- Et donc ? pesta Tyki. Qu'est-ce que cela implique ?

Bookman garda son visage impassible.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Pour cela, il aurait fallu que je rencontre Eibu, ou quelqu'un l'ayant connu.

- Le Comte… !

- … n'en garde aucun souvenir. Sinon, j'en saurais plus sur le sujet.

Mikk tourna en rond un instant, réfléchissant. Il lâcha un grognement. Noé blanc… Etait-ce bien, était-ce mal ? Cela signifiait-il un plus grand pouvoir ? Ou qu'ils n'étaient pas ceux qu'ils croyaient ? Ou encore, se moquait-il de lui ? Bookman avait raison. Tyki n'en parlerait à personne. Cela pouvait s'avérer trop dangereux pour lui. Il n'en parlerait non plus à… cet autre Noé blanc.

Il se retourna finalement vers l'homme. Ce n'était qu'à titre indicatif, mais…

- Et qui serait cet autre Noé blanc ?

Intérieurement Tyki croisa les doigts. Espérant que ce ne soit pas Skin Borik, ou Fiddler, ou un autre qu'avec qui Mikk avait du mal à s'entendre.

- …

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à poster des Reviews pour me faire par de vos impressions :)<strong>


	38. Chapitre 34 : C'est mon choix

**Chapitre 34 :**

_C'est mon choix_

Lavi s'assit avec violence sur son lit, sa tête rageuse entre les mains. C'était une des premières fois qu'une énigme lui résistait avec autant d'ardeur. Il fixa l'énorme volume sourcils froncés. L'écriture ne lui était pas inconnue. Toutefois, il ne la maitrisait pas. Pourquoi ? Car il y avait de la magie cachée dessous. Des incantations, un enseignement… qu'il n'avait pas encore appris de son maitre. Qu'adviendrait-il si jamais le _Book_ et son savoir venait à être indéchiffrable de tous, qu'adviendrait-il des exorcistes ? Cette pensée fit lever le rouquin d'un bond, et il replongea son attention sur les pages noyées d'idéogrammes.

La porte grinça. Lavi lança un coup d'œil au jeune garçon qui entra dans la pièce.

- Que veux-tu Timothy ? fit-il avec effort pour ne pas montrer qu'il le dérangeait.

- Je peux te parler ?

Son ton n'avait rien d'hésitant. Il était droit, sûr de lui, avec une touche d'impétuosité. Il ne l'invita même pas à entrer que le gamin se glissa vers lui. Mais déjà l'ancien bookman était replongé dans son étude. Hearst referma le livre sans crier gare, arrachant un cri de colère au borgne.

- Quand iras-tu voir Eslie ? Je pense qu'elle a besoin de toi…

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça Timothy. Il me faut déchiffrer ceci, c'est important, coupa-t-il.

- Tu devrais…

- Il suffit !

Lavi le toisa un instant. Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis prit de nouveau la parole.

- Ecoute, Timothy, c'est dur à entendre mais pour le moment Eslie n'est pas dans mes pensées. J'ignore ce qui est le plus important. J'ignore si je viens de perdre un être cher à mon cœur. J'ignore si je vais perdre le second. Mais ce que je vois, c'est que peut être l'emplacement de l'Arche se trouve dans ce livre, que peut être qu'il me reste une chance de sauver Bookman. Et je suis sûr de pouvoir faire quelque chose ! On peut toujours faire quelque chose !

L'enfant l'écouta, sans dire un mot. Il avait envie de crier, de dire qu'Eslie était en train de changer, de perdre son envie de se battre. Lavi voulait sauver Bookman, mais lui voulait la sauver elle. Et peut être aussi sauver Lavi par la même occasion. Que se passerait-il s'il venait à la perdre ? Et que se passerait-il si Eslie venait à perdre Lavi ? Il n'avait pas la réponse, mais la redoutait.

- J'ai peur, Lavi, murmura-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Le roux le regarda disparaitre dans le couloir. Etait-il un monstre ? Etait-ce normal de n'avoir que Bookman en tête ? Bien sur, il prenait des nouvelles via les autres membres de la Congrégation, mais il n'arrivait pas à quitter cette chambre. Sauf pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, ou à la cafétéria.

Tyki ne quitta pas le vieillard des yeux. Ses prunelles ocres n'arrivaient à s'en détacher. Avait-il bien entendu ? Etait-ce bien le bon nom ? Bookman jouait avec lui, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et pourtant, les rides n'affichaient aucun sourire. L'historien lui rendait son regard, muet, comme en attente d'une réaction. Le Noé crispa finalement un sourire.

- Pourquoi vous croire ?

- Pourquoi mentir ? avoua-t-il d'un ton neutre. Je n'imagine pas sortir d'ici en vie. Et tes camarades – ainsi que toi peut être – ne me laisseront jamais repartir tranquillement. Les Noés veulent des réponses. Le Comte veut des souvenirs. Et beaucoup pourront lui être fournis par moi-même. D'autant plus que Wisely est de retour parmi nous. Et Road peut facilement sonder l'inconscient humain. J'aurais beau ne rien lâcher, il est évident qu'un moment ou un autre, les informations sortiront d'elles-mêmes.

Le Noé du Désir passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux ondulés.

- Pour quelle raison me parler des Noés blancs ? demanda-t-il. Qu'attendez-vous de moi en particulier ? Si vous comptez me corrompre, et faire de moi un traitre, vous perdez votre temps. Je suis dévoué au Prince, je suis dévoué à ma famille…

- Ne vas pas te montrer la tête, coupa le bookman. Je suis Bookman, je n'ai aucun camp. Je ne te fais aucunement confiance. Je ne fais confiance à personne. Ni aux Noés, ni aux exorcistes. Ni à toi, ni à Eslie, ni à personne.

- Et pourtant, vous avez quelque chose à me demander, insista le portugais.

- Je te le demande en tant que Tyki Mikk, et non Joyd…

Le marquis fronça les sourcils. L'homme en face de lui, ne lui parut, un instant, rien de plus qu'un homme. Un vieillard avec une pointe d'appréhension dans ses iris noirs soulignés par les cernes de peinture. Des yeux qui se perdirent un moment à travers la pièce, comme un animal cherchant la moindre échappatoire possible. Tyki l'entendit soupirer, puis afficher un air de nouveau droit et neutre, avant d'énoncer sa volonté.

Eslie perdait son regard sur les vagues de ses draps, lorsqu'un léger coup de coude la fit revenir à elle. Elle battit des paupières, puis posa son attention sur la tignasse azure qui s'agitait devant elle. Timothy, les joues gonflées par l'impatience, tapotait son index sur le cahier encore vierge de réponse.

- Eslie, soupira-t-il, les yeux à présent mélancoliques, tu vas vraiment m'aider ou non ?

- Excuses-moi…, fit-elle avant de se replonger dans les devoirs du jeune garçon.

Toutefois, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes avant de s'enfoncer dans le brouillard de son esprit. L'enfant leva les yeux vers elle en voyant que le silence se prolongeait, et que la question qu'il venait de lui poser restait sans réponse. Il se prépara à de nouveau sortir une réprimande, jusqu'à ce que le visage féminin se voile d'une profonde tristesse. Timothy se mordit la lèvre, puis apposa ses petites mains gantées sur celle de l'adolescente. Elle resta muette, toujours à fixer les dunes de son lit. L'élève de Nine se plaça dans le creux que formaient les jambes de la convalescente. Il vit le reflet de son joyau traverser le front d'Eslie. Elle ne lui accorda toujours aucune attention, le regardant sans le regarder. Hearst resserra ses doigts.

- Il n'est toujours pas venu… ?

Le voile qui habitait l'adolescente se renforça. Combien de jours étaient passés depuis l'attaque ? Elle ne savait même pas. Mais ils continuaient à s'additionner. Et Lavi continuait à s'enfermer dans sa chambre, le nez plongé dans le livre des bookmen. Eslie ne lui en voulait pas, mais cela la blessait tout de même. Il lui manquait. A longueur de journée elle se voyait le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer, l'embrasser. Elle le voulait près de lui, le désirait, l'enviait. Il lui arrivait même de penser à s'enfuir, tout lâcher, tout quitter… avec lui. Partir et vivre. S'aimer.

- Je vais te laisser, murmura Timothy. Tu as besoin de repos.

Lorsque Karwel prit conscience des paroles du garçon, la porte de l'infirmerie se refermait déjà sans un bruit. Elle s'en voulut un instant. Lui qui venait la voir tous les jours pour lui remonter le moral, voilà comment elle l'en remerciait. Son esprit alla vers le japonais. Kanda aussi venait tous les jours. La durée variait de quelques minutes à plusieurs heures, généralement silencieuses. Il parlait peu, elle ne disait quasi mot.

Eslie poussa un soupire. Elle serra les dents en s'asseyant sur le rebord du dur matelas, faisant grincer quelques ressorts. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent et se resserrèrent plusieurs fois sur le tissu, puis elle posa les pieds au sol. Le froid les lui mordit un instant. L'adolescente souffla en se redressant, meurtrissant ses jambes ankylosées. Sa robe d'infirmerie lui retomba sur les cuisses alors qu'elle entama ses premiers pas. La pièce tournait, et sa tête lui parut enfler d'un coup, mais Karwel continua à avancer. Sentant qu'elle tanguait, ses mains s'agrippèrent à tous ce qu'elle put pour aider ses pieds à la soutenir. Elle poussa la porte de la salle de bain, et sentant ses entrailles remonter, se jeta au dessus de l'évier. Eslie cracha les derniers reste de bile, puis passa son avant bras sur sa bouche avant de lever les yeux sur son reflet. La plupart des pansements avaient été enlevés, et laissaient à présent voir une peau marquée de violet et de jaune. Certaines parties de son visage étaient encore poinçonnées de croutes. Elle passa un doigt sur sa lèvre éclatée, puis sur le bandeau toujours présent sur son front. Karwel, d'une main faible, entreprit de retirer le linge poisseux. De profondes entailles, encore à vifs, se trainaient d'une tempe à l'autre. L'adolescente attrapa de nouveaux bandages.

Eslie fixa une dernière fois son visage affiné par la fatigue. Ses poings se refermèrent alors que le bleu de ses yeux s'assombrit. L'adolescente continuait à entendre cette voix abriter son esprit. Plus intense et plus bavarde avec la course du Soleil. Ce qui n'était au départ qu'une impression s'apparentait aujourd'hui un murmure difficile à déchiffrer. Et pourtant, il lui semblait comprendre le moindre mot. Elle avait pensé à cette femme qui lui avait parlé en rêve, si lumineuse que ses traits étaient inidentifiables. Cette apparition se disant ni Noé, ni exorcise. Pourtant, ce frisson que l'adolescente avait eu était le même qu'à chaque fois qu'elle voyait les êtres à peau grise.

Eslie prit conscience qu'elle avait quitté l'infirmerie. Son corps réclamait le repos, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de marcher. Elle savait où elle allait, la chambre de Lavi. Depuis l'attaque, les membres de la Congrégation avait été forcés de trouver un autre quartier général. La tour qui tombait en morceau était devenue bien trop dangereuse. Il lui fallut un peu de temps dans les escaliers, d'autant plus que cette nouvelle Congrégation était bien calme. Personne en vue. D'un côté, cela lui évitait d'avoir des réprimandes pour retourner dans sa chambre. L'adolescente crue que ses jambes allaient flancher une fois l'étage désiré atteint. Elle réprima un nouveau haut-le-cœur.

- Que fais-tu là ? agressa une voix dans son dos avant qu'Eslie n'ait eu le temps de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le couloir.

Lavi avança à grands pas vers elle.

- J'a-J'avais envie de te voir, balbutia-t-elle en forçant un sourire.

- Tu es idiote ou quoi ? Dans ton état tu devrais être allongée. Il te faut du repos Eslie !

La convalescente perdit le faible éclat de gaieté qui habillait son visage. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Pensait-il qu'elle ne le savait pas ?! Elle était venue pour lui. Et pourtant, le regard émeraude ne semblait afficher aucune once de joie.

- J'avais besoin de te voir…

- Oui, oui, Timothy est venu me voir il y a quelques jours. Mais c'est ta santé qui compte avant tout !

Un nouveau vrombissement rongea le crâne de la jeune fille. Un bruit qui se mélangeait horriblement à la voix de Lavi. Une présence dans sa tête qui l'énervait de plus en plus. Comme si une haine profonde brûlait et s'embrasait avec plus de force à chacun des mots de l'ancien bookman. Karwel sentait les traits de son visage devenir lourds. Ses sourcils tombaient de plus en plus sur son regard abyssal.

- Il suffit ! coupa-t-elle. Et pourquoi, à ton avis, suis-je sortie de mon lit, hein ? Si je te dis que j'avais besoin de te voir ! Si même Timothy est venu à toi ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a une raison ? Peut être que si tu avais bougé ton benêt de derrière jusque dans l'infirmerie, je n'aurais nullement eu besoin de venir en personne ! Je pensais que tu avais du travail, alors je n'en tenais pas compte. J'espérais que toi aussi tu voulais me voir, alors je suis venue. Mais de toute évidence, je me suis lourdement trompée, fit-elle, ses yeux quasiment noirs à présent. Peut être que n'en as-tu réellement rien à faire de moi…

L'adolescent la regarda un instant, hébété, avant de rougir de fureur.

- Je ne te permets pas Eslie.

Elle laissa échapper un rire à glacer le sang.

- Alors quoi ? Me serais-je trompée ? Tu es venu me voir souvent ? Peut être durant mon sommeil alors ! Ou as-tu piqué quelconque potion à la section scientifique te faisant changer d'apparence ? Vas-y ! Dis-moi !

- J'ai pris de tes nouvelles tous les jours…

- Mais c'est de ta présence dont j'avais besoin ! N'était-il pas plus simple de venir me voir en personne, ne serait-ce que deux minutes ?

- Mais tu t'entends ? rugit-il. Je, moi, moi, je, moi !

Eslie pâlit, malgré la noirceur persistant dans son regard. Elle voulait répondre quelque chose, avoir le dernier mot, avoir raison. Egoïste, elle ? N'avait-il rien à faire d'elle ? Seul Bookman était à plaindre ? Elle se prépara à ouvrir la bouche, mais Eslie ne trouvait aucun mot. Cela la rendait folle de rage, contre elle-même. L'adolescente persistait dans son idée sans essayer de se mettre plus à la place de Lavi. De la haine, et uniquement de la haine lui rongeait l'intérieur des veines. Une crampe à la main lui fit deviner que ses phalanges blanchissaient. Des images, son poing percutant le visage en face d'elle, lui assaillaient l'esprit. Des coups, répétés. Sa peau rougissant à chacun d'eux.

- Vas-y, murmura-t-il d'une affreuse voix neutre. Frappe ! C'est bien ce que tu veux, non ?

Karwel rougit. Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de l'adolescent roux. Il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Il la connaissait que trop bien.

- Tu en as marre, peut être ? lâcha Lavi. Tu veux qu'on en finisse ? Qu'on rompe ? Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire.

Les mots la blessèrent comme une lame aiguisée. Cherchait-il cela ? Eslie se figea un instant, ignorant s'il était sérieux. Il ne pouvait pas penser ce qu'il venait de dire… Il ne le pouvait pas. Elle chercha une quelconque lueur dans l'obscur vert de son regard. Un frisson lui mordit la nuque. Eslie sentit son cœur se décomposer, alors qu'il la fixait avec insistance, attendant une réponse.

- Et bien ? Tu ne dis mot ? Tu veux que je te dise Eslie, tu as trop besoin des gens. Sans eux tu n'es qu'une fillette perdue à travers le monde.

- … Je n'ai besoin de personne, chuchota-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi tant de chichi sur le fait que je n'étais pas auprès de toi, alors ? A croire que tu ne peux rien faire sans moi… Tu me bouffes, Eslie !

- Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de toi ! hurla-t-elle.

Le couple sursauta en entendant rugir une sirène des plus stridentes. Eslie lança un coup d'œil à Lavi, qui lui se précipita sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Il la laissa en arrière tandis que ses pieds martelaient avec violence le sol. Ses bras battaient l'air, et ses vêtements claquaient. Il percuta quelques personnes sur son chemin, et manqua par moment de tomber. Plus rien ne comptait pour lui, hormis courir. Courir, et seulement courir. L'obscurité du couloir le cracha sur l'esplanade de la grande salle. Ses mains se percutèrent sur le rebord en pierre, stoppant sa course. Son iris se fixa sur le semblant de bière au centre de la pièce. Quatre parpaings sombres, refermés par un cinquième, duquel s'échappaient des pants de lingues clairs. Le Grand Intendant, à côté du cercueil, le visage perdu, referma la main sur de petits objets de métal.

Le sang de Lavi ne fit qu'un tour. Il dévala les escaliers. Les individus présents tout autour se poussèrent en silence. Le rouquin ralentit le pas alors qu'il s'approchait du corps recouvert. Komui leva le visage vers lui, déglutit avec difficulté et referma précipitamment les doigts sur les griffes d'acier. Lavi eu un mouvement d'arrêt sur le scintillement dans la main du chinois. Aussi pâle qu'un mort, le garçon se précipita sur le cercueil improvisé, alors que Komui lâcha un : « Non, Lavi ! ». Allen essaya de l'en empêcher, mais en vain. Le bois sombre glissa bruyamment sur le sol.

La prunelle verte se paralysa sur le petit homme reposant dans les linges blancs, avant de sentir ses genoux s'effondrer au sol. Sa voix s'étrangla, alors qu'il rapprochait l'une de ses mains gantées contre la peau froide. Froide, oui. Gelée. Sans vie. Il caressa avec lenteur les plissures du temps sur le visage du vieil homme.

- R… Réveille-toi…, se serra la voix du rouquin.

Il reposait là, le visage presque tranquille, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine. Sa peau avait adopté une étrange couleur, laissant croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mannequin de cire. Le roux passa un pouce sur les lèvres bleuies de son maître.

- S'il-te-plait, lâcha-t-il. S'il-te-plait… ça ne peut pas être possible… Ouvre les yeux…

Une larme s'écrasa sur le coin d'une paupière fermée de Bookman. L'adolescent passa une main dans ses cheveux, plus ternes que d'ordinaire.

- Ne me laisse pas Panda !

Lavi se fichait des larmes qui ne cessaient de couler. Il se fichait du visage qu'il affichait. Il se fichait de son nez coulant à chacune de ses fortes expirations retenues par l'émotion. L'adolescent se contenta d'agripper les épaules de son grand-père. Il le serra contre lui, dénotant encore plus la petite taille de Bookman. Le temps était passé, tellement vite. Et trop vite la vie le lui avait arraché.

- Ne me laisse pas… j'ai besoin de toi, trop besoin de toi…

Le garçon reposa son regard sur celui qui était sa seule famille.

- Si j'en suis là aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi… Tu m'as enseigné tellement de choses, et pourtant j'ai encore tellement à apprendre... Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner Grand-père… Sur qui je vais faire de mauvaises blagues ? Qui va me réprimander comme tu le fais ? Qui me poussera à aller sur le bon chemin, si ce n'est toi ?

Il ne sentit pas le regard qu'Eslie posait sur lui du haut de l'estrade.

- … Tu vas me manquer Panda, sourit-il alors que les larmes continuaient à noyer son visage. Oui, énormément…

Reever, à quelques mètres du Grand Intendant, ne pouvait que regarder en silence. Comme tous les gens autour, la perte d'un autre compagnon lui rongeait le cœur. Devant se dresser les membres de la Congrégation de l'ombre. Des enfants, des adolescents, des gens de biens, des vieillards, des jeunes femmes et des hommes ayant tout quitté pour ça… une guerre ! Les bras réconfortant d'un mari, la douceur de la peau d'une femme, les chamailleries des frères et sœurs, l'atmosphère de paix d'une famille ou d'amis… pour les larmes, le sang, la peur, la mort !

Le regard du chef de la section scientifique se porta plus haut, au dessus de sa tête. Il regarda la jeune Karwel, et fut pris d'un élan de panique en la voyant se rattraper au vol. Elle passa une main devant sa bouche avant de disparaitre dans le couloir. L'homme s'inclina face à la bière ouverte, puis prit congé dans la direction de l'adolescente. Le regard affolé, il la chercha à chacune des nouvelles ramifications du couloir. Il trouva enfin Eslie, adossée au mur, une main devant la bouche. Wenham la prit par les épaules, et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Il aurait du se demander pourquoi elle ne se trouvait pas à l'infirmerie, mais cela lui échappa.

- Je ne… me sens pas très bien, avoua l'exorciste française. Ça tourne, et j'ai…

Un nouveau haut-le-cœur interrompit sa phrase. Le scientifique passa un bras autour de ses épaules, puis l'aida à retourner au sanatorium. La nurse piqua un phare de colère en voyant la convalescente passer la porte. Cependant, elle ne pipa mot et se contenta de regarder le teint blafard du visage féminin. Reever lui échangea quelques mots sur les symptômes qu'il avait entrevu. L'infirmière pinça les lèvres. Elle réfléchit un moment, puis s'adressa à l'australien pendant qu'il faisait recoucher la patiente.

- Allez me chercher Numéro 35, s'il vous plait.

Reever revint quelques instants plus tard accompagné d'un robot aux allures de fantôme. La vieille femme branchait le dernier matériel qu'elle avait sorti.

- Tu vas m'aider mon brave, dit-elle à la forme spectrale. Même si cela n'est pas réellement l'une de tes fonctions.

Elle connecta un câble sur Numéro 35, qui en profita pour ouvrir une sorte de petit écran sur son corps. Elle posa les yeux sur Reever, toujours présent.

- Vous allez vous rendre utile, lâcha-t-elle nerveusement. Pendant que je m'occupe de régler cet engin, allez chercher le tube de gel dans l'armoire, à votre droite… Cela oui. Maintenant, vous allez retirer la robe d'infirmerie de mademoiselle.

- Mais…, rougit l'homme.

- Allons, allons ! Pas de chichi, je vous pris ! pesta-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Vous allez étaler une grosse noisette de gel sur le bas de son abdomen.

Reever s'exécuta. Il lança un coup d'œil à l'adolescente qui semblait encore avoir des vertiges.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il s'agisse du traumatisme crânien ?

- Depuis le temps, et son traitement, il ne devrait plus y avoir ce genre de symptôme. Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui suis chargée des rapports médicaux. Et je crois que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, vous non plus, qu'il y a matière à s'inquiéter.

Elle s'avança au chevet d'Eslie, avant de faire un signe de tête au robot. Il posa sa main sur le ventre. Ses doigts se rétractèrent, puis Numéro 35 parcouru le gel. L'infirmière fixa l'écran. Reever ne comprenait pas grand-chose à cette valse de tâches noires et blanches. Mais le palissement de la femme lui confirma que ça n'allait pas.

Eslie ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était endormie. En ouvrant les yeux, le sourire de Reever lui arracha une once de bien être. En parcourant la salle, elle vit l'infirmière dans son bureau.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda doucement le scientifique.

- Mieux, sourit-elle.

Un silence s'installa. Le visage de Wenham s'assombri, sans pour autant perdre son sourire. Cela lui donnait un air crispé, annonciateur de mauvaise nouvelle. L'adolescente se redressa, et plongea un regard pesant sur le scientifique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- … Eslie… J'ai… J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, hésita-t-il. L'infirmière t'a fait un examen. Elle ne trouvait pas tes vertiges et tes nausées normales. Apparemment, elles semblent s'amplifier alors qu'elles avaient quasiment disparu. Du coup, nous t'avons fait passer une sorte d'échographie.

- Une quoi ? demanda Eslie d'une voix faible.

- Une échographie, répéta-t-il. Cela permet de voir ce qu'il se passe dans ton corps, sans pour autant t'opérer. Un peu comme des rayons X.

- … Et ?

- Il semblerait que tu attendes un enfant, lâcha-t-il calmement.

Eslie se prit toutefois les paroles en pleine figure. Elle se sentit paniquer. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, et son front se perlait de sueur. Ses mains tremblèrent un instant, et son regard faisait un aller retour continu.

- Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que je… ?

Reever posa une main réconfortante sur le visage apeuré d'Eslie.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de décider. Luberier va vouloir imposer un droit sur ce qui arrive. Mais il s'agit avant tout de toi. C'est à toi de faire ton choix. Tu peux, le garder ou…

- L'abandonner ? Le tuer ? C'est cela que vous voulez dire ?!

- … C'est une façon de voir les choses… Mais en pensant ainsi, tu ne pourras en effet, que trouver cela révoltant. Il faut que tu te poses les bonnes questions Eslie. Car si tu le gardes, tu ne pourras plus être exorciste. Il faut que tu ais cela à l'esprit. Mais aussi tout ce qu'il y a autour, et ce qui concerne le bonheur de cet enfant. Mais si tu décides de prendre l'autre option, personne ne te blâmera. Nous sommes en guerre après tout. Et le bonheur est difficile à dénicher en ce moment. Tu pourrais garder ton rang d'exorciste, et continuer de combattre le Compte Millénaire... C'est une grande responsabilité qui s'offre à toi. Et il est normal que tu es peur. Beaucoup ici, n'ont pas vécu ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui, et ne pourront te juger. Prend juste le choix qui, à toi, te parait bon.

Eslie se calma, lentement, cherchant à mettre ses idées au clair. Elle voulait fuir, mais cela lui était impossible. Prendre une telle décision était pire qu'une torture.

Le silence durant, Reever se leva de la chaise en métal sur laquelle il était depuis près d'une demi-heure.

- Tu désires peut-être rester seule un instant, pensa le scientifique.

Karwel lui attrapa la main.

- Serait-il possible que l'on m'accompagne jusqu'à ma chambre ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix vacillante. J'aimerai pouvoir me laver correctement. Les lingettes de l'infirmerie me lassent.

L'australien la suivit jusqu'à son étage, et lui ouvrit la porte. L'adolescente l'en remercia, puis passa dans la salle de bain. Elle laissa tomber le drap d'infirmerie qui lui servait de vêtement, et se plaça sous le pommeau de douche. L'eau se mit à lui marteler la peau, le froid la piquant au début. Elle leva son visage, repensant à ces dernières semaines, à son comportement. Comme si depuis des jours enfin, tout était limpide dans son esprit. La noirceur qui l'abritait semblait être drainé par les ruissellements, et disparaitre dans les canalisations. Seule la peur et le chagrin lui broyaient les entrailles.

La guerre était menaçante. On avait besoin de tous. Et pourtant les lignes s'affaiblissaient, les soldats mourraient ou devenaient invalides. Eslie voyait les autres combattre, et mourir à cause de se manque. Elle voyait ses camarades blessés, agonisant, tandis qu'elle se trouvait assise dans un fauteuil, son ventre près à exploser, tandis qu'elle regarder le spectacle par la fenêtre. Elle voyait cet enfant non voulu naître, et grandir alors que son père ne serait surement pas là pour l'aimer. Karwel se demandait si elle-même pourrait lui offrir son amour. La colère qu'elle avait pour Lavi ! Les choses étaient-elles ou non finies entre eux ? La flamme était-elle toujours présente ? Elle doutait. Pour elle, le rouquin l'avait abandonnée. Encore une fois, la vie semblait vouloir lui enlever ce qu'elle avait. Pourrait-elle donner tout l'amour dont cet enfant à besoin, alors que tout ce qui lui faisait penser à Lavi lui donnait des envies de meurtre ? Ne verrait-elle pas en lui la seule image d'un homme qui lui avait fait du tort ? Le simple fait de penser à l'être qui se développer dans son ventre lui donnait des nausées.

- Je ne veux pas…

Ce que l'adolescente ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle avait tout simplement peur. Peur de ne pas y arriver sans Lavi. Peur de tout perdre. Peur de ne plus avoir sa place dans la Congrégation. Peur des _on-dira_. Peur de donner la vie, alors que cela pourrait coûter celles de ses camarades.

- Je ne veux pas de toi… Je ne veux pas de ce _truc_ qui grandit en moi ! Je ne veux pas de toi !

Karwel se donna des poings dans le ventre. Elle ne sentait rien. Elle n'avait pas mal.

- Je ne veux pas des cet enfant ! Je voudrais que tu disparaisses ! Disparais ! Meurs ! Je ne veux pas de toi ! JE NE VEUX PAS DE TOI !

Reever, assit sur le matelas de la chambre entendait la voix de Karwel porter jusqu'à ces oreilles. Des cris déchirants qu'il n'était pas supposé entendre. Il posa les yeux sur les environ, trouva un morceau de papier, griffonna dessus qu'Eslie devait se reposer, puis sorti de la chambre sans bruit.

Eslie était assise dans le couloir, à même le sol. Elle n'avait pas souhaité assister à la conversation qui s'en suivait derrière la porte, entre Reever Wenham, l'infirmière, Komui Lee et Malcolm Luberier. La française se cacha le visage dans les bras en entendant des brides de phrases concernant son état. Un mur avait beau les séparer, la fureur de Luberier était palpable. Un cri retenti, apparemment appartenant à la nurse, et le silence s'installa quelques secondes.

Un bruit de pas raisonna dans le boyau de pierre à la droite d'Eslie. La personne s'arrêta à sa hauteur, demandant à la jeune fille si tout allait bien. Karwel leva la tête et reconnu le Maréchal Nine Cloud. Elle se leva maladroitement, s'excusa, commença une phrase mais ne la termina pas. Les phrases qui s'échappaient de derrière la porte en bois sculptée parvinrent aux deux femmes. Karwel s'empourpra tandis que Nine fronça les sourcils. Elle ne posa pas les yeux sur la benjamine en face d'elle, se contentant de fixer le chêne.

- Parler aussi fort d'un sujet qui ne concerne que toi, c'est inadmissible. Tu ne devrais pas laisser faire cela, dit doucement la femme au singe.

La honte s'empara de Karwel. Si cela avait pu rester son secret, ça aurait été mieux. Elle ne devrait pas se méfier de la femme Maréchal, mais les rumeurs et le regard des gens hantaient Eslie. Elle avait détourné les yeux, mais Cloud resta là encore un instant, sans bouger.

- Luberier ne devrait pas se mêler de cela, ajouta Nine, une pointe de mélancolie vibrant dans sa voix. Il n'a pas idée de ce qu'est porter un enfant, ni de ce que cela peut représenter pour une mère. Il n'arrive pas à imaginer que des femmes attendent cela toute leur vie, sans y arriver.

Elle marqua une pose. Les yeux bleus de la fille se levèrent de nouveau vers elle.

- Je n'ai pas à savoir si la décision prise est vraiment de toi ou non. Mais si tu fais cela à cause des autres, c'est injuste pour toi. Tu es jeune, tu devrais avoir le droit de choisir la vie que tu souhaites mener.

- Mais nous sommes en temps de guerre, et peu importe mes choix, ils ne m'appartiennent de toute façon pas. J'appartiens à la Congrégation. Je leur dois obéissance. Cet enfant ne m'appartient pas.

Nine la coupa d'un geste de main, et lui accorda un triste sourire.

- C'est faux. Ne laisse à personne croire cela. C'est une partie de toi, et de celui que tu aimes. C'est la petite preuve grandissant en toi montrant que vous ne faite plus qu'un. J'aurai aimé pouvoir donner la vie. Même si mon statu d'exorciste, notre période de guerre et ma nature m'en empêche. N'ais pas honte de ce que la nature t'offre. N'éprouves ni honte, ni colère de ce que ton amour entre Lavi et toi a fait fleurir. Car ce sera peut être un bonheur merveilleux que tu ressentiras un jour de donner la vie, et non de ne faire que la prendre.

Sur ce, le Maréchal prit congé. Eslie rumina les paroles de Nine dans sa tête. Elle posa la main sur son ventre un instant, et chercha la présence du petit être se développant en elle. Il était bien trop tôt pour sentir quoi que ce soit, mais une paix soudaine sembla se répandre en elle. Elle imagina un petit être humain se former, l'apparence qu'il pourrait avoir un jour. Elle repensa à la nuit passée avec Lavi voilà des semaines. Aux sentiments hardant qu'elle avait éprouvé pour son petit ami. A l'amour pour lui, qui au fond d'elle était toujours présent. Est-ce que les choses pouvaient être rattrapées entre elle et son rouquin ? Les paroles de l'adolescente avaient été crues, et elle s'en rendait compte. Est-ce que Lavi serait content d'apprendre qu'il allait être père ? Qu'elle portait un fragment de lui ? Tout à coup, il n'y avait pas d'autre question dans la tête d'Eslie. Et s'ils partaient tous les deux, maintenant, dans une petite maison loin de tout ! Plus de Noé, plus d'akuma, plus de guerre, plus d'exorciste… Juste Lavi, le bébé et elle. C'était terrifiant, mais tellement intriguant. Un avenir qui pouvait tout à coup éclore.

- Tu es prête ?

Eslie s'aperçut que c'était la tête attristé du Commandant Reever qui se tenait au dessus d'elle. Trop perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps passé, et qu'en ce moment même elle se trouvait dans l'infirmerie. La vielle femme à qui appartenait les lieux étaient en train de préparer le matériel médical nécessaire. L'australien debout devant Eslie tenait des vêtements pour l'opération. L'adolescente posa de nouveau les yeux sur lui. Une larme perla en même temps qu'un sourire s'installait sur ses lèvres. Un sourire comme elle n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Lentement, son menton fit un signe de négation. Reever comprit. Il lui rendit son sourire, et lui fit un signe de tête vers la porte. Alors qu'elle se précipita dans le couloir, Wenham se tourna vers l'infirmière.

Elle ne pensait pas le trouver aussi facilement. Lavi marchait dans le couloir, de toute évidence, en direction de sa chambre. Eslie se sentit aller vers lui d'un pas léger. Tout en douceur, elle leva la main vers le rouquin et la posa sur sa veste noire d'exorciste. Le garçon eu un bref sursaut. Il se retourna, et s'étonna de voir Eslie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On m'a dit que tu étais retournée à l'infirmerie.

La joie de Karwel disparue derrière ce ton dénué de sentiments. Elle balbutia, mais chercha à garder le sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage.

- Il faut que je te parle…

Lavi se défit de la main posé sur son épaule, ce qui coupa l'élan de la jeune femme.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas envie de parler pour l'instant.

- C'est important Lavi, trancha-t-elle, sa bonne humeur totalement envolée. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je face pour que tu m'accordes un peu de temps ?

- J'ai perdu mon Grand-père, Eslie, souffla-t-il tremblant. Panda, Bookman, la seule personne qui a été là pour moi durant toute mon enfance, et toutes ces années. On vient d'incinérer son corps, il n'y a même pas une heure. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien.

Ces mots été tranchants. La peine était lisible sur les traits de son visage. Son œil encore rougit, on comprenait qu'il avait pleuré il y a encore peu. La fille le regarda, désolée.

- Désolée, je l'ignorais. J'avais d'autre chose à gérer et je n'étais pas au courant pour la crémation.

- Evidement ! ricana faussement l'ancien bookman. Tes propres petits problèmes, encore et toujours je suppose. Comment Eslie Karwel pourrait-elle savoir ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle alors qu'elle est trop aveuglée par ses propres maux ?

- C'est injuste ce que tu dis, murmura-t-elle. Et je ne suis pas la seule concernée par _mes problèmes,_ comme tu dis…

- Non, bien sur, ironisa le garçon. Ecoute, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à en parler Eslie.

La noirceur qui l'avait abandonné resurgit tout à coup. Eslie eu l'impression que du venin brûlant lui parcourait les artères. Sans prévenir, elle agrippa violemment le poignet de l'endeuillé.

- Dis tout simplement que tu ne veux pas me voir.

- Je n'ai pas dis cela Eslie, dit-il presqu'en cherchant à s'excuser.

Le rouquin se rendait compte qu'il était distant. Mais là, il souhaitait retrouver sa chambre et dormir un bon coup. Evacuer et faire le deuil. Il voulait repartir d'un pied neuf, et revenir vers Eslie un fois qu'il se sentirait mieux. En pareil état, il était capable de dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas. Mais sa compagne ne lui facilité pas la tâche, bien au contraire.

- Je t'aime Eslie, mais ne me demande pas de choisir entre Bookman et toi. Là, j'ai besoin d'être seul un moment.

- Tu as une drôle de façon de me montrer ton amour. Et jamais je ne t'ai demandé de choisir en Bookman et moi. Je te demande juste de prêter oreille à ce que j'ai à te dire.

Lavi ne releva pas la dernière phrase.

- Tu ne me l'as peut être jamais demandé de manière direct. Mais je t'ai toujours choisi toi, par rapport à Bookman ! Alors je te demande là de me le laisser choisir pour une fois. Oui, aujourd'hui je préfère penser à Bookman qu'à toi ! Où est le mal ? Tu ne comprends donc pas qu'une partie de moi vient de mourir !

- Je te propose, moi, de t'en donner une nouvelle, qui vive…

- Mais tu entends ce que tu dis ! Jamais je ne remplacerais Bookman ! Jamais ! hurla-t-il, la fureur s'emparant de lui. Je me contre-fou de ce que tu as à me dire ! Ça rentre mieux dans ta petite tête là ?!

_Voilà_, pensa-t-il au fond de lui. Lavi s'emportait, laissant la peine prendre le dessus sur ce qu'il pensait. Eslie le regardait, le bleu de ses yeux plus sombre que jamais. Pourquoi ne voyait-elle pas que c'était elle qui étaient en train de tout détruire ?

- Arrête de vivre dans le passé ! lâcha-t-elle d'un ton glacial. Pourquoi penser à Bookman ? Il est mort ! Tu ne le ramèneras pas. Alors ne t'attarde pas sur ce dont tu n'as pas d'emprise. Tu vis sans voir que les autres sont toujours autour de toi. Et moi je suis toujours vivante aussi ! Je ne suis pas un cadavre qui va pourrir ou être réduit en cendre !

Une gifle siffla sur la joue de Karwel.

- Je t'interdis de parler de lui. Je t'interdis de l'utiliser pour te mettre en avant, Eslie. Je t'ai toujours défendu. J'ai toujours était derrière toi. Mais là, je ne peux pas approuver tes paroles. Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu as changé ! Tu n'es plus celle que j'ai connue ! Aujourd'hui tu n'es qu'une émanation de haine, de colère, d'égoïsme et d'égocentrisme ! Tu dis que je ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe pour les gens autour de moi, et toi alors ? Vois-tu ce qu'il se passe !

Le garçon rapprocha son visage des traits féminins.

- Là, en cet instant, tu me fais presque regretter d'avoir renoncé à mon titre de bookman. A voir ce que tu es devenue, je regrette d'avoir perdu tout mon passé, tout ce que je suis, pour toi !

- Tu veux que je te dise… Je crois qu'en faite j'éprouve de la joie à la mort de ce vieux débris, pesta la jeune femme d'un ton sadique, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? _Eslie se vidait de ses larmes intérieurement. C'était comme si elle s'entendait parler, mais n'avait aucune emprise sur ce qu'elle disait. Les ténèbres de ces derniers jours, les murmures qui la rongeaient paraissaient comme libérés, incontrôlables. Eslie avait le sentiment qu'elle se trouvait dans un corps qui n'était pas le sien. Comme spectatrice de la scène. Elle sentait sa fureur contre Lavi, mais sa raison n'était autre qu'endormie au plus profond d'elle-même.

- La-Lavi… Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas..., commença Karwel qui revenait à elle.

- Tais-toi !

Le borgne donna un coup violant pour se défaire de l'emprise de l'adolescente. Il eu juste le temps d'ouvrir les paupières, pour la voir s'écraser durement sur le pied de la colonne en pierre. En entendant la douloureuse plainte qui s'échappa de la gorge d'Eslie, Lavi eu une sueur froide et se précipita sur elle.

- Eslie ! Ça va ?! questionna-t-il avec épouvante en lui prenant la main.

Ce fut cette fois à l'adolescente de se retirer férocement de l'étreinte du garçon, en sifflant un refus de contact. Elle ne voulait plus le voir. La présence du rouquin était en train de lui ronger la moelle. S'il ne partait pas sur le champ, c'est dans le sang que risquait de finir cette histoire. Planter ses griffes dans sa peau, l'égorger avec ses crocs, lui arracher les boyaux et le trainer. Elle imaginait Lavi, mais quiconque serait passé en cet instant aurait fait l'affaire.

- Eslie, écoute-moi…, dit-il désolé, en cherchant à placer son pardon.

- Parce que maintenant tu souhaites avoir une discussion ? grogna-t-elle ironique. Je te conseille de prendre tes clics et tes clacs, avant que je ne face quelque chose que je vais regretter.

- Eslie…

- Retourne pleurer la personne que tu as perdue ! lâcha la jeune femme d'un ton qui signifiait que la conversation était close. Pars ! PARS !

Le rouquin poussa un soupire de résignation, et abandonna Karwel au lugubre couloir en dalle sombre. Elle resta là, sans bouger, une affreuse plaie lui broyant les entrailles. L'adolescente se sentie capituler à la fatigue, à la retombée d'adrénaline, à l'évaporation de sa noirceur bestiale. Peu à peu, elle laissa ses paupières dissimuler le bleu de ses yeux, sans faire attention au froid du sol qui lui mordilla la joue.

Link marchait sans but précis, jusqu'à ce qui aperçoive une forme féminine étendue sur le sol. Il accéléra ses pas, tout en gardant sa posture droite. Il s'agenouilla, prit les mains de Karwel et lui demanda de serrer les doigts si elle entendait le son de sa voix. Ne répondant pas, le corbeau posa son oreille contre la faible respiration. Un peu plus soulagé, il palpa les articulations, vérifiant à chacune l'absence d'hémorragie importante. Avec habilité, il la fit pivoter, laissant apparaitre une légère trace sombre sur le dallage. Sourcils froncés, il chercha la provenance de ce sang. Sans délicatesse, l'allemand la souleva du sol et l'entraina précipitamment jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Eslie ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'avait pas mal. Elle se sentait plutôt bien. Seule une légère fatigue lui était palpable. Alors que la jeune femme se redressait, elle fut surprise de voir le corbeau blond la fixer.

- Link, le salua-t-elle. Décidément, je n'ai pas fini de me réveiller ici ?

Malgré l'amusement de sa voix, le chien de Luberier ne lui accorda pas un sourire. Ce qui n'inquiéta nullement l'adolescente.

- Peut-être pourriez-vos me dire ce que je fais ici ?

Howard étouffa un soupire.

- As-tu quelconques souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé avant que tu ne te retrouves ici ?

- Je me souviens avoir… refusé l'opération que je devais subir, être allé retrouver Lavi pour lui faire par de mon choix… et… une dispute ? Je crois.

- Tu ne sais donc pas pourquoi tu es ici ?

Le signe de dénégation de Karwel le fit alors poursuivre.

- C'est moi qui t'ais porté jusqu'ici. Je t'ai trouvé seule, étendue près des dortoirs, inconsciente. Lorsque l'infirmière et le Commandant de la section scientifique Wenham m'ont vu entré, ils m'ont alors mis au parfum. Ils t'ont fait de rapides examens, et ont été obligés d'intervenir.

- Une intervention ? Pourquoi ?

- … Tu as fais une sorte d'hémorragie interne. Tu as peut être fais une chute, ou tu t'es cognais, avant d'être inconsciente ? Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as subit une fausse-couche.

Voyant qu'Eslie ne comprenait pas, et que la peur s'installait dans ses yeux, il reprit plus simplement. Un silence pesant s'installa. Elle demanda gentiment au corbeau s'il pouvait la laisser seule. Sans la moindre contestation, Link se leva, lui accorda un signe de tête et quitta les lieux avec un « _Désolé_ » sur la bouche. Qu'il le soit vraiment ou non, Eslie s'en fichait. En une fraction de seconde, elle revit Lavi, sa fureur, la colonne… Elle posa une main sur son abdomen bleu. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle ne ressentait rien, elle ne pensait pas, et pourtant elle était détruite. Mais pour l'instant, Eslie n'avait besoin que d'une chose.

Kanda ouvrit la porte. Sans qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il vit Eslie pénétrer dans sa chambre et s'assoir sur le lit. Il la trouva pâle, vide.

- Ils t'ont enfin laissé sortir, constata-il.

- Yû…, crissa la voix de la jeune fille malgré elle.

Le japonais s'assit près d'elle. Il garda le silence, son regard interrogateur en disait long. Et elle lui parla. Elle lui raconta comment elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, que Luberier lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas le garder, qu'elle était d'accord avec lui jusqu'à sa discussion avec Nine, qu'au dernier moment elle avait renoncé à l'opération et qu'elle était partie voir Lavi pour lui apprendre qu'il serait père. Il écouta les brins de conversation entre le couple dont Eslie se souvenait, puis le choc, son réveil, et la révélation de Link.

L'adolescente n'avait pas pleuré durant son monologue. Pas une fois. Kanda la vit pourtant lever un visage encore plus triste que si elle était en train de verser toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? lui demanda-t-elle. J'ai l'impression de tout perdre. Et j'ai l'impression de changer, de ne plus me contrôler. J'ai l'intuition que je vais faire une bêtise. J'ai envie de me cogner la tête contre les murs. J'ai envie d'avoir Lavi près de moi, et en même temps de lui arracher la peau… J'ai envie de redevenir celle que j'étais, de retrouver le Lavi enjoué que je connais… Mais c'est comme si tout semblait fini.

- Peut-être que tu ne devrais plus penser à lui, dit le kendora.

Eslie allait de nouveau poser le bleu abyssal de ses yeux sur lui. Ce bleu qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter. Ce bleu qui donnait de plus en plus de frissons à Kanda. Des frissons de colère, mais aussi de désir. Il ne voulait plus la voir sangloter, il ne voulait plus entendre les coups de gueule en elle et Lavi, ni apprendre une nouvelle fois que le mal être d'Eslie venait du rouquin. Il voulait la voir sourire, la voir forte. Kanda aurait bien réduit Lavi en lambeau pour elle, lui aurait bien permis de tout fuir, l'aurait accompagné jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le pouvait.

Sans avertissement, il attrapa les lèvres de Karwel entre les siennes.

- Yû… !

Il ne la laissa pas continuer, et la força petit à petit à s'abandonner au baiser qu'ils étaient en train d'échanger. Un baiser dur, mais chaud, qui s'adoucissait à mesure qu'Eslie l'acceptait. Mais c'était insuffisant. Kanda voulait la sentir, la toucher. Avec convoitise, il laissa ses mains parcourir le corps féminin alors qu'il l'allongeait. Toutefois, alors qu'il commençait à remonter sa peau en soulevant les vêtements de Karwel, celle-ci se releva maladroitement en le repoussant. Elle ne lui adressa pas un regard, et Kanda se releva honteusement. Et en colère d'avoir perdu son contrôle.

- Je suis désolée, Yû.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, trancha-t-il sans brutalité. N'ais pas honte de m'avoir repoussé, tu as eu parfaitement raison. C'est moi qui me couvre de ridicule à succomber à mes pulsions. Je n'avais pas à faire cela.

- Je suis désolée, répéta Eslie.

Plus que de ne pas avoir accepté ses avances, c'était de ne pas partager ses sentiments que Kanda entendait derrière ces paroles. Quelque chose se déchira en lui, tandis que son visage restait aussi neutre qu'à son habitude.

- C'est moi qui m'excuse. Eslie, sache que je serrais là si tu as besoin de moi, même si ce n'est que comme ami. Oublie ce qu'il vient de ce passer. Que cela ne reste qu'un mirage dans ton esprit.

Eslie lui sourit tristement, mais c'était sincère. Il lui accorda à son tour un sourire triste, sachant que le sujet était clos, mais que cela n'avait surement rien brisé entre eux. Car l'adolescente avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Elle le prit dans ses bras, et s'apaisa d'une simple étreinte.

- Tout s'arrangera-t-il un jour ?

Kanda lui rendit son accolade, et acquiesça. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte entrebâillée pendant qu'un doute le pris. Quelqu'un était-il passé ? Une personne avait-elle vu quelque chose ? Le japonais rembarra ces pensées. Il venait de dire à Eslie que tout allait redevenir normal, alors il n'allait pas lui montrer que lui-même n'était sûr de rien.

La silhouette accéléra dans le couloir, égarée entre ce qu'elle avait entrevu et ce qu'elle devait faire. Après un long moment d'hésitation, la direction de la chambre à Lavi était le nouveau chemin que le pavage du sol commandait à son esprit.


	39. Chapitre 35 : Eslie KARWEL

**Chapitre 35**

_Eslie KARWEL_

Lavi était assis sur la rampe de la balustrade. Perdu dans le vide, son regard fixait le ciel. Il repensait au visage de Bookman, à tout ce qu'il lui avait fait découvrir, à tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Cette époque semblait si lointaine… Les différents noms qu'il avait pris s'entremêlaient douloureusement dans son esprit. Lavi revécu sa vie d'ancien bookman, passant les évènements un à un. Jusqu'à Eslie…

Le bookman sera le poing, non pas de colère mais de tristesse. C'était à présent le regard de la jeune fille qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Qu'avait-il fait ? Depuis quand était-il aussi violent ? Toujours, bien sûr. Les images de l'adolescente s'écrasant sur le pied de la colonne lui revenaient en tête. Le bleu de ses yeux était si sombre à ce moment là, que Lavi aurait pu ne pas la reconnaître. Quoique… il ne la reconnaissait déjà plus depuis un petit moment. La fille qui s'était emparée de son cœur semblait se volatiliser jour après jour. Telle une créature démoniaque succombant à ses pulsions sauvages, la française lui apparaissait bestiale. Son humanité s'évanouissait. Et pourtant…

Il l'aimait. Il aimait Eslie. Plus que sa propre vie peut-être. Il suffisait à Lavi de se souvenir du sourire d'Eslie, de la douceur de sa peau, de l'odeur de ses cheveux, de l'azur pur de ses iris, pour sentir battre son cœur aussitôt. Mais les ténèbres semblaient aujourd'hui abriter son cœur. Elle, l'aimait-elle encore ? Lui pardonnerait-elle son geste ? Jusqu'où pouvait-il aller par amour pour elle ?

Le rouquin sortit de sa réflexion en entendant des bruits de pas hésitants. Il tourna la tête vers la jeune chinoise. Le garçon força un sourire, mais Lenalee ne le lui rendit pas. Au contraire, ses traits se crispèrent un peu plus. Lavi fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Lenalee ?

La chinoise détourna le regard. C'était trop dur… trop dur de lui avouer. Par où commencer ? Quels mots employer ? Elle était perdue. Lenalee Lee avait longtemps hésité avant d'oser le lui en parler. Et pourtant, elle ne savait toujours pas comment le lui dire.

Sa voix s'étrangla un instant.

Lavi se leva lentement, en reposant sa question, plus durement.

- C'est… Eslie, commença-t-elle. Je l'ai vu avec… Kanda.

Le visage du rouquin s'assombri. Beaucoup d'idées étaient en train de se bousculer dans son esprit. La colère s'emparait de lui, mais il chercha à garder un ton le plus calme possible.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Comment ça, tu as vu Eslie avec Kanda ?

Lenalee lui raconta qu'elle avait vu les deux exorcistes entrer dans la chambre du japonais. Elle lui expliqua qu'intriguée, elle avait doucement entrebâillé la porte. Qu'elle vit Kanda s'emparer des lèvres d'Eslie, qui semblait lui répondre. Qu'ils s'étaient allongés sur le matelas, la main de Yû passant sous les vêtements de l'adolescente. Puis, qu'à ce moment là, elle était partie, partagée entre le dire à Lavi ou non.

Lavi écouta à peine la fin du discours de Lenalee. C'est à grand pas, totalement hors de lui, qu'il s'engouffra entre les murs de la Congrégation.

Kanda se tenait près d'Eslie. Le japonais surveillait l'adolescente, encore affaiblie par la fausse couche. Cependant, la perte du bébé n'était pas la seule préoccupation de Kanda. Il sentait l'aura noire se dégageant de Karwel. Une aura présente dès qu'ils croisaient quelqu'un. Une noirceur qu'il faisait trembler l'adolescente, et qui, en même temps, semblait l'attirer.

- Tes linges suintent encore, fit remarquer le kendorat.

Eslie passa la main sur le bandage toujours présent sur son front. Elle fixa silencieusement la couleur rouge lui teintant le bout des doigts. Kanda s'approcha, lui proposant de les changer, mais la claque lui écartant la main le stoppa net. Il surprit le regard fou de Karwel perdu sur le dallage du sol. Un regard qui, en un battement de paupières, s'envola.

- Excuses-moi, murmura doucement l'adolescente sans poser les yeux sur lui. Je… je vais plutôt le faire toute seule.

L'adolescente commença à tourner les talons pour rejoindre sa chambre, sous le regard noir de Kanda. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Yû leva les yeux vers un groupe qui s'était arrêté devant lui, visages en alertes. Ce n'est qu'une fois au sol que Kanda comprit.

Eslie se retourna paniquée vers le bruit sourd d'un corps s'écrasant lourdement. Poing toujours tendu, Lavi fixait le japonais qui relevait la tête vers lui. Eslie sentit, apeurée, la rage monter en elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, _Baka Usagi _?

- C'est toi qui oses poser cette question, siffla le roux.

Le kendorat se releva en passant la main sur sa joue douloureuse. Il fixa alors l'adolescent, attendant des explications.

- Tu me dégoutes. De quel droit tu te permets, ne serait-ce que de poser les lèvres sur elle ?!

Kanda le fixa, toujours silencieux, alors qu'Eslie s'interposait entre les deux jeunes hommes, le visage aussi froid que la pierre.

- De quoi parles-tu ? se risqua le japonais.

- En plus tu me prends pour une truffe, s'énerva Lavi, dents serrées. Je suis au courant. Je sais tout ! hurla-t-il. Le baiser, les caresses, le lit… !

Le silence retomba un instant. Mais les tensions, elles, ne faisaient que croître.

- De qui tiens-tu cela ? souffla Eslie d'un ton glacial.

- Cela n'a aucune importance, répliqua le roux avec colère. Je veux vous l'entendre dire. Je veux entendre ces mots sortirent de votre bouche.

Il posa son regard sur la fille qui, il y a encore quelques minutes, abritait entièrement ses pensées. Lavi avait beau la regarder, il ne voyait que les lèvres qui l'avaient trahi, ce corps qui l'avait trompé, cette femme qui ne lui appartenait plus.

- Que veux-tu entendre exactement ? coupa Kanda.

Mais le rouquin ne le regardait pas. Il ne voyait que Karwel.

- Dis-le Eslie, gémit-il. Dis le que vous avez couché ensemble.

Eslie et Yû ouvrirent de grands yeux. L'adolescente sentait le monde s'écouler sous ses pieds. Les mots de Lavi étaient faux. Il y avait eu un baiser. Mais elle l'avait repoussé. Un refus traduisant son amour, toujours présent, pour l'être haineux qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Et pourtant, Eslie était accusée d'un acte qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Quitte à être accusée, elle se dit qu'elle aurait préféré que ce soit parce qu'elle avait accepté les avances de Yû.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, Lavi, se contenta de répondre la fille.

- Arrête ! coupa-t-il hors de lui. Cela ne prend plus. Quelqu'un vous a vu ! Alors cessez de vous foutre de ma gueule ! Yû t'a toujours attiré, et il t'a toujours aimé !

- C'est faux, je te dis !

Kanda tenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Karwel, mais elle la retira d'un violent haussement d'épaule. Têtu, le japonais la tira derrière lui. Plus sérieux que jamais, il se plaça devant le rouquin.

- Peu importe ce que l'on pourra te dire, ajouta Yû, tu ne veux qu'une seule chose, non ? Alors vas-y.

Lavi poussa un rire jaune.

- C'est ça. Défends-la. Tu m'avais prévenu, hein ? Que tu finirais par me la piquer. Moi qui pensais que tu avais un minimum d'honneur… Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un chien se trainant vers une main tendue, un bout de viande entre les doigts !

Kanda n'entra pas dans son jeu de provocation. Jamais encore il n'avait vu Lavi dans un état pareil. Il pouvait le comprendre, certes : entre la mort de Bookman, le retrait de son titre, la menace des Noés, les tensions avec Eslie… Mais justement plus que jamais le rouquin devait maitriser cette violence en lui, ne voyant pas vers quel désastre il courait.

- Je t'interdis de parler à Yû de cette manière, intervint l'adolescente.

- Toi je t'interdis de t'en mêler, siffla le borgne.

Eslie le fixa, dents serraient.

- Tu veux que je te dise que nous avons eux des rapports ensemble ? Très bien, alors oui, nous avons couché ensemble Yû et moi. Je me suis réconfortée dans ses bras, alors que toi, tu venais de m'envoyer me briser contre une colonne.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage pâle d'Eslie. La voix abritant son esprit ne cessait de se faire de plus en plus forte. Elle lui soufflait des mots. Sa noirceur voulait le blesser. Elle savait comment. Elle voulait entrer dans son jeu, qu'il goûte à ce sentiment.

- En quoi es-tu différent de moi ? Toi, qui fréquente des prostituées…

Lavi déglutit. Eslie était-elle au courant de l'incident de la maison close ? Non, elle bluffait. Il commençait à la connaitre. Comme toujours, la française le testait. Cherchait-elle une preuve qu'elle n'était pas la seule fautive ? C'est ce que Lavi pensait. A son tour, il afficha un rictus plein de mépris.

- Et bien écoute, il semblerait que ce soit le cas… puisque tu en fais partie. Tu t'es déjà trouvé une autre bonne poire…

Le poing de Kanda s'abattit sur la joue du roux.

- Non mais tu t'entends ?! lança Yû. C'est avec moi que tu veux régler tes comptes, non ? Alors qu'attends-tu ?!

Sans attendre, Lavi se jeta sur le japonais.

- Arrêtez !

Eslie se tourna vers les individus qui assistaient à la scène depuis tout à l'heure. Elle vit Link la main posée sur un Timothy paniqué, Marie derrière lui. La française manqua de se prendre le corps de Kanda.

Le kendorat se releva, évitant un nouveau coup. Ce fut Lavi qui goûta à la semelle de Kanda. Alors que ce dernier affichait une peau immaculée de part son pouvoir de régénération, l'ancien bookman, lui, voyait son visage se violacer. Seule la rage contrôlait le corps de Lavi, qui sorti son maillet. Le borgne bloqua le kendorat sous le poids de son arme. Une fois immobilisé, il commença à frapper, sans interruption, le visage qui lui lançait un regard noir.

- Tu vas le regretter.

- Lavi !

- LAVI ! hurla l'adolescente en réponse au cri de Timothy.

Apeurée, elle se lança sur le roux afin de le stopper. Mais Lavi l'a repoussa d'un revers de main. Ce fut Marie et Link qui réussirent à le maintenir au sol, loin de Kanda. Eslie se précipita sur le maillet, réussissant à le repousser et à libérer Yû. Un filet de sang lui glissait de la bouche, mais sa peau était toujours aussi saine.

De nombreux bruits de pas s'amplifièrent des couloirs. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que scientifiques et exorcistes se trouvent réunis. Lavi continuait à se débattre, voyant Eslie proche de Kanda. Ce fut Sokaro qui l'attrapa par le col.

Lavi roula dans le bureau du Grand Intendant. Son bandeau frontal vola dans un coin, laissant tomber ses cheveux de feu sur son visage ensanglanté. Alors qu'il se prépara à ouvrir la bouche, la lame du Maréchal se retrouva sous sa gorge. Tous entrèrent dans la pièce. Komui prit place derrière le bois de sa table. Le brouhaha était intense. Timothy était accroché à Eslie, qui entra et se plaça à l'opposé de Lavi. Le japonais la rejoint, bras croisés.

Komui croisa les doigts, et le fixa par dessus ses lunettes.

- Bien ! Maintenant que la situation se trouve un peu plus calme que tout à l'heure, pouvons-nous savoir ce qui nous vaut tout ce remue-ménage ?

Les trois concernés baissèrent les yeux. Lavi remarqua la présence de Lenalee près de la porte. Il ne fut guère étonné de la voir accablée, et poussa un soupire.

- Alors ?

- Cela ne regarde que nous, dit Kanda. Nous déplorons de nous être ainsi donnés en spectacle, et vous prions de fermer les yeux sur cet incident. Il ne s'agit que d'un mal entendu…

Un rire retenti dans la pièce.

- Un mal entendu ! C'est ainsi que tu appelles cela, Yû ? ironisa le rouquin, bras croisés. Cela n'a rien d'un mal entendu.

Kanda marmonna. De toute évidence, Lavi n'était pas près à lâcher l'affaire. Et ce, même si tout le monde devait en profiter.

- Dois-je réitérer ma question ? intervint Komui.

- Il se trouve que, Lavi, se croit affublé de cornes, lança sans hésiter le japonais.

L'homme à lunette laissa échapper un soupire.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu de tels propos, Lavi ?

- Car Eslie et Yû ont été surpris.

- Par qui ?

Lavi ne détoura pas le regard du visage froid de l'Intendant, silencieux. Kanda fit claquer sa langue, agacé. Komui répéta plus durement sa question. Le roux fronça les sourcils. Il ne put empêcher un coup d'œil en direction de Lenalee, la voyant quelque peu s'agiter.

Eslie le surprit. Elle suivit son regard avant de revenir sur lui. Son sang continuait à bouillir en elle. Lenalee. Alors c'était-elle qui était la cause de toute cette comédie ! Poings serrés, elle se dirigea à grands pas vers la jeune chinoise. Alors que Lavi lui barra la route, redoutant la réaction d'Eslie, Kanda agrippa le poignet de cette dernière.

- Alors comme ça c'est toi qui as colporté cette histoire ! pesta-telle. Lâche-moi Yû !

- Tu ne la toucheras pas, répliqua Lavi, sourcils froncés.

Il surprit une lueur traverser le regard de l'adolescente. On pouvait sentir l'atmosphère meurtrière se dégageant d'Eslie. Une atmosphère qu'il avait déjà sentie plusieurs fois, celle de l'Innocence symbiotique de la française. Si sa compatibilité n'était pas aussi faible, il ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle serait déjà activée, et que Lenalee ne serait plus qu'un lambeau de chair.

- Qu'as-tu vu exactement ?! siffla Karwel sans prêter attention aux dires de Lavi.

- Je…

Lenalee ne poursuivit pas. Les larmes lui coulaient le long des joues, et elle n'osait soutenir le regard d'Eslie. Jamais elle n'aurait du le dire à Lavi. Qu'avait-elle vu exactement ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Elle n'avait que jeté un coup d'œil avant de partir effarée. La chinoise sentait les yeux d'Allen posaient sur elle, attendant, comme tous, d'en savoir plus. Mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche.

- Tu vas parler à la fin !

- Eslie, calma Yû.

Mais ce fut le bras tendu de Lavi qui arrêta l'adolescente.

- Ose me dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé, murmura-t-il.

Eslie ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de serrer les dents. Tous ces yeux braqués sur elle… Toutes ces messes basses… Pourquoi tous ces gens étaient-ils réunis ici ? Pourquoi tous ce qui concernés sa vie privée étaient étalés ainsi ? Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle sur elle ?

Du sang. Voilà tout ce dont elle voulait en cet instant. Peindre les murs de rouge. Arracher la vie de ces juges curieux. Réduire au silence la voix de Lavi. Les éventrer, les égorger un par un. La mort. Son esprit réclamer leur mort. Leur mort à tous. Apaiser les ténèbres qui la rongeaient…

Une petite main agrippa sa tenue d'exorciste.

Eslie revint à elle, sachant qu'il s'agissait de Timothy. Elle pensa à Kanda, à Allen, à Krory, à Reever, à Johnny, à Nine, à Tieddol… toutes ces personnes, Eslie tenait à elles. Elle ne voulait pas voir leurs corps pourrirent. Et pourtant, mêmes eux étaient réclamés par ses pulsions meurtrières. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle sentait qu'elle était à bout. Eslie savait que d'ici peu, la folie allait s'emparer d'elle.

- Laisse-moi passer Lavi, murmura-t-elle. Je ne la toucherais pas…

- Hors de question que tu ailles où que ce soit.

- Tu as entendu ce que tu voulais entendre ! Tes poings sont couverts du sang de Yû ! Que te faut-il de plus ? Mon sang ! S'il n'y a que ça, je peux te le donner.

Lavi était à présent aussi neutre que la pierre.

- Bookman m'a dit un jour, que l'amour ne mené qu'à la destruction. Mais je t'ai choisi, à l'encontre de toutes ses indications. J'ai renoncé à ma vie pour toi. J'ai abandonné mon clan pour toi. J'ai perdu ma famille pour toi. Je t'ai choisi toi, alors que l'avenir nous était incertain. J'ai renoncé à tout. Et tu m'as tout pris. Jusqu'à ma dignité. Jusqu'à mon humanité…

- Qu'elle humanité ? ironisa Eslie, les yeux plus fous que jamais. En quoi un bookman est-il humain ? A ce que je sache, tu n'étais qu'un être dénué d'émotion et d'altruisme. Rien de t'intéressait hormis l'Histoire. Le monde n'était pour toi que de l'encre. Les pages que vous noircissiez avaient plus d'âme encore que vous. Alors dis-moi en quoi tu étais humain ?! Regarde Bookman ! Il est mort seul ! Certes, des gens étaient tristes pour lui, car la mort est triste. C'est cela être humain. Mais qui l'aimait au fond ? Toi-même, bookman junior étais-tu seulement capable de l'aimer ?

Lavi aurait voulu lui crier de ne pas prononcer le nom de son grand-père. Mais il n'en fit rien.

- Peut-être as-tu raison… J'en viens à me demander si je t'ai vraiment aimé. Panda avait peut-être raison après tout… Cela n'était surement qu'un stratagème, malgré moi, pour en apprendre plus sur toi…

Lavi ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il était en train de raconter. Cependant, c'était plus fort que lui.

- Tu me répugnes, continua-t-il. Jamais je n'aurais du m'engager dans une histoire pareille. Bookman avait raison. J'aimerai ne jamais t'avoir connu. J'aimerai même que tu disparaisses.

- Attention à ce que tu dis, Lavi, souffla Karwel.

- Tu veux que je te dises… tu pourrais même mourir demain, cela ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid.

Eslie le fixa un long moment. Rien ne se passait sur son visage. Mais au fond d'elle, une mêlée de sentiments tourbillonnait. Elle finit par bouger les pieds. Sans plus ample regard, elle dépassa le rouquin en reprenant la parole.

- Les règles de Bookman ne l'on pas sauvées. Arrête de t'accrocher à des mots prononcés par un cadavre en train de pourrir au fond d'un trou.

- … Tu veux que je te dise Eslie…

La haine de Lavi resurgit d'un coup au fond de lui. Lentement, il se tourna. L'élan de Karwel avait été stoppé, mais elle ne s'était guère retournée.

- Durant toutes ces années, tout ce que tu as pu entendre sur toi n'était en fait que pure vérité… Tu es et resteras à jamais un _**monstre**_ sans âme.

Il avait frappé fort. Plus fort même qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Le revers de main raisonna dans toute la pièce. Jamais encore Lavi n'avait eu aussi mal sous une claque. Notamment, car il ne s'y attendait pas. Il eu juste le temps de croiser le regard de la femme se trouvant devant lui. Elle n'avait plus rien d'Eslie. Le corps le scruta quelques secondes avant de tourner les talons.

Karwel lança un dernier regard à Lenalee, avant d'abandonner la foule et de partir dans le premier boyau du couloir.

Eslie était recroquevillée sur son lit, ses mains fermement plaquées sur ses tempes. Elle voulait hurler. Hurler de peine, hurler de douleur, hurler « au secours ». Son front était en train de la ronger, et son cœur ne cesser de tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

Elle passait chaque visage en revu dans son esprit. Pas un ne fus épargné. Sa soif de sang ne faisait que grandir. Les mots de Lavi venaient d'éveiller quelque chose en elle. Ou du moins, ils avaient gravé une idée au fond d'elle : elle détestait l'humanité, et cela ne changerait pas. Les hommes la répugnaient. Sa condition humaine la répugnait. L'être humain n'était capable que du mal, de la peur, de la haine, de la guerre. L'amour n'était qu'une illusion, une farce les maintenant la tête hors de l'eau.

MONSTRE…

Oui, c'est ce qu'elle était. Depuis toujours. C'était la fille d'un akuma. C'était une vermine des rues. C'était une bête aux crocs acérés. C'était une meurtrière. C'était une folle… Oui elle était folle…

Eslie hurla, comme si personne ne pouvait l'entendre des profondeurs depuis lesquelles elle cherchait secours. Elle ferma les yeux, poussant un murmure.

- Vous avez gagné… aidez-moi…

Ce fut Kanda qui poussa la porte à la volée. Eslie se referma un peu plus sur elle même, haletante. Il s'assit sur le lit, posant avec hésitation sa main sur l'épaule tremblante de la jeune fille. Eslie ne repoussa pas ce contact. Le japonais la releva pour la prendre dans ses bras, cherchant à calmer l'adolescente en pleine crise de panique. Cette fois-ci, elle le repoussa, et se leva du lit poings serrés.

- Je ne peux plus Yû… Je ne peux plus vivre avec tout cela, vida-t-elle aux bords des larmes. Je vais faire une bêtise, je le sens. J'ai envie de les tuer, tous.

- Eslie…

- Même-toi Yû ! coupa-t-elle, une larme glissant finalement. Même Timothy. Mon esprit vous réclame. Il réclame vos vies.

Kanda fut stupéfié une seconde, puis fronça les sourcils. Il se leva, s'approcha d'elle, et effaça la goutte salée de son doigt.

- Je le sens, finit-elle. C'est sois vous… sois moi.

- Je t'interdis de mourir, trancha Yû.

Eslie lui sourit tristement.

- Je n'ai pas envie de vous faire du mal Yû. Et cela finira forcément par arriver…

- Je refuse de le croire.

Eslie, avec douceur, retira la main qui était restée sur sa joue, et fit un pas en arrière.

- Si, Kanda. Et je ne tiendrai plus longtemps. Votre présence est un catalyseur pour mes pulsions. Il m'est impossible de rester ici.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, siffla-t-il.

Eslie continua à lui sourire. Peu importe ce que pourrait dire le japonais, elle l'avait appelé. Après un moment de silence, elle retira la chaine en argent qui se logeait encore sur son cou, et la posa sur la commode.

- Le jour où la Congrégation a été attaquée, et que les Noés ont pris Bookman… Tyki Mikk est venu me voir dans ma chambre, avoua-t-elle au porteur de katana. Veux-tu savoir ce qu'il m'a dit ? Que ma noirceur finirait par me ronger. Que mon Innocence elle même était en train de se teinter de noire. Qu'il pensait que j'étais une Innocence noire…

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? coupa-t-il.

Eslie secoua tristement la tête.

- C'est pour cela qu'ils ont enlevé Bookman. Pour le lui demander. Quoiqu'il en soit, Tyki a ajouté autre chose. Que je finirais par les rejoindre. Que bientôt je ferais partie des Noés…

- Foutaise !

Karwel le fixa, un sourire mélancolique toujours accroché aux lèvres. Elle commença à lever sa main, hésitante. Puis lentement, elle retira le linge poisseux de son front. Elle dévoila enfin, pour la première fois, ce qu'elle avait compris depuis longtemps.

Kanda serra les dents en découvrant les marques fraîches incrustées sur la peau pâle. Des stigmates en formations. La marque des Noés…

- Je deviens comme eux, Kanda, avoua Eslie, les larmes lui noyant le visage. Si je reste, je vous tuerais tous…

Kanda comprit.

- Et tu crois qu'en les rejoignant tu épargneras nos vies ? ironisa-t-il furieux. Sois raisonnable Eslie ! Si tu pars chez les Noés, tu auras du sang sur les mains.

- C'est à toi d'être raisonnable, Kanda. En restant ici, je suis confrontée à mes pulsions de meurtre sans cesse. Loin de vous, elles s'apaiseront peut-être. La seule solution qui règlerait tout problème, c'est ma mort.

- Je refuse que tu meures, murmura-t-il dents serrées.

Eslie s'avança vers Kanda. Ce fut à son tour de poser la main sur sa joue. Depuis tout à l'heure elle ne cessait de sourire, chose qui broyait le cœur du jeune homme. Car cela signifiait que la décision de Karwel était prise et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas en arrière. Tout était peut-être déjà prêt. Il sentit l'adolescente le prendre dans ses bras. A contre cœur, Kanda lui rendit son étreinte. Une étreinte d'adieu.

Ils étaient là. Eslie le savait. Elle lança un coup d'œil à la fenêtre.

- Kanda…

- Yû… s'il-te-plait, continues à m'appeler Yû…

- Yû, sourit-elle. Il me faut y aller.

Il la serra un peu plus fort avant de la lâcher. Elle attrapa les linges sales et les remis sur son front. Lentement, Eslie poussa la porte de la chambre d'exorciste qui avait été la sienne. Elle lança un dernier coup d'œil à sa tenue, posée sur son oreiller, puis sortie. Kanda la suivit. Il voulait être là, jusqu'à la fin. Karwel ne l'en empêcha pas.

Eslie pria pour ne croiser personne, mais son souhait ne fut pas entendu. Allen, Krory, Timothy et Link apparurent dans le couloir.

- Il semblerait que des Noés soit là, avertit Walker.

Eslie s'arrêta.

- Quelqu'un les a vu ?

- Moi, dit Krory. Vous êtes les premiers que l'on croise. Il faut mettre tout le monde au courant.

- Inutile, coupa Eslie. Ils vont vite repartir.

- Comment ça inutile ?!

Eslie ne répondit pas à Allen, et posa les yeux sur Timothy. Elle lui afficha un sourire, puis leva le menton vers Link. Le Corbeau sentait que quelque chose se tramait. Cela se voyait sur son visage. Il n'était pas dupe.

- Link, appela l'adolescente. Pourriez-vous l'emmener dans sa chambre ?

Le visage de l'allemand s'assombrit.

- Tout ira bien, Timothy…

Il hocha la tête, et entraina le français dans le couloir. Eslie sentit son cœur se broyer en entendant les cris de refus de Hearst. Elle attendit qu'ils soient loin pour reposer le bleu sombre de ses yeux sur Allen et Krory.

- Ils sont là pour moi. Personne ne sera blessé. Tout sera vite fini.

Kanda fit taire les questions que les deux symbiotiques se préparaient à poser. Eslie reprit sa marche vers les portes de la Congrégation.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant les quatre exorcistes la franchir. Allen et Krory sentirent les poils de leurs nuques s'hérisser en apercevant les Noés. En particulier le Comte Millénaire, épée en main.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Eslie ? chuchota Allen.

- Je vous en pris, ne tentez rien, dit-elle simplement, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres.

Elle afficha un dernier regard à Kanda, avant de retirer, une bonne fois pour toute, le linceul taché de son front. Allen et Krory ouvrirent de grands yeux, comprenant enfin ce qu'il se passait.

- Eslie ne fais pas ça, s'interposa Krory. Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lavi n'est qu'un mal entendu ! Ne prend pas de décision trop hâtive !

- C'est tout réfléchit Arystar. Et Lavi n'est pas le seul motif de cette décision.

- Mais… !

Eslie les embrassa, chacun leur tour, leur chuchotant qu'ils lui manqueraient. Sans un mot de plus, elle tourna les talons et s'avança vers Tyki, Road et le Faiseur. Son visage n'affichait plus le sourire qu'elle gardait depuis plusieurs minutes. A présent, elle appréhendait. Elle savait qu'elle renonçait à tout. A son statut d'exorciste, à ses amis, à sa vie, à son nom... Eslie Karwel allait cesser d'exister. Il ne resterait qu'une Noé pleine de rancœur.

Elle s'arrêta face au Comte. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait d'aussi près. Eslie observa cet homme dont elle avait tant entendu parlé, et si peu aperçu. Tyki, dans son élégant costume noir de haute société, se tenait également au côté de son maître, ainsi que Road. C'était alors à cela qu'il ressemblait ? Le fameux Faiseur. Le Comte Millénaire. Il avait prit la peine de se déplacer exprès pour elle. La mystérieuse exorciste. L'Innocence Noire. La traitre à présent de la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Eslie jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses compagnons, qui se situaient une centaine de mètres derrière. C'est dans un dernier regard, plein de compassion, de supplicions, qu'elle leur fit comprendre de ne pas avancer davantage. Un faible sourire se dessina sur son visage, en les voyant acquiescer avec résignation, puis, elle reposa le bleu de ses yeux sur le Comte. Elle pensa à Kanda. A ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans sa tête à ce moment là.

Kanda regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis les reposa sur les êtres en face de lui. Les ténèbres étaient partout. Aussi bien dans les êtres, que dans l'atmosphère, même dans la fille qui avait fini par lui faire renaître ce semblant d'humanité en lui.… Les Noés se tenaient à quelques mètres de lui. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait rien faire. Eslie avait choisi son destin. Il se retenait d'activer son Innocence. Kanda serra les poings. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas insisté ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé Eslie prendre cette décision ? Il entendit les plaintes de ses camarades à côté de lui. Eux non plus ne faisaient rien. Kanda ferma les yeux. Le japonais n'osait même pas imaginer comme on allait apprendre la nouvelle au petit voleur de soba… Eslie ne reviendrait pas. Tout cela était la faute de l'autre Baka Usagi. C'était par sa faute qu'Eslie avait pris cette décision. C'est lui, qui l'avait poussée dans les ténèbres. Pourquoi… Lavi… ? Yû serra encore plus les paupières. Cet abruti… il allait lui casser la figure. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela.

Le Prince Millénaire s'avança vers la jeune Karwel, épée en main. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à elle, puis doucement s'inclina. Il sentait la douleur de l'adolescente. Rien d'étonnant puisque la transformation en Noé avait commencé. Il la vit passer sa main afin d'essuyer les filets de sang qui se dégageaient des plaies, retenant un gémissement.

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle dans un dernier souffle.

Le Prince leva son épée, et la plaça sur son épaule, et lui tendit la main.

- Nous allons te guider vers là où est ta place !

Eslie posa ses doigts sur la main gantée du Comte. Elle vit Tyki lui afficher un sourire compatissant, mais ne le lui rendit pas. Elle ne voulait plus sourire, juste éteindre ses pulsions, protéger comme elle le pouvait encore ses amis.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, sourit Road.

Les êtres passèrent la porte en forme de cœur. C'est la dernière vision qu'eurent les exorcistes. Les battants se refermèrent sur Eslie, qui ne se retourna pas… Car la prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient… ce serait surement en tant qu'ennemi.

C'est à grands pas que Kanda traversa le couloir. Il avait des choses à régler. L'homme devait vider sa rage. Il voulait que le responsable sache. Et Kanda le trouva.

- Lavi !

- Je n'ai nullement envie de te parler maintenant Yû, siffla le rouquin qui lui tournait le dos.

Kanda l'attrapa par le haut et le plaqua face à lui, contre une colonne en pierre. Son avant-bras plaqué sur la gorge de l'ancien bookman, Kanda chercha sa plus grande attention.

- A quoi tu joues ?! s'énerva le roux.

- …

- Tu ne devrais pas être avec Eslie ! ajouta-t-il sourcils froncés.

Kanda aurait voulu lui cracher sa rage. Il voulait le découper en morceaux.

- Et bien quoi ? dit le rouquin en voyant les phalanges blanchies de Kanda. Tu veux frapper, alors frappe !

Kanda ne se fit pas prier. Lavi reposa le regard sur lui après avoir craché un filet de sang.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un abruti, souffla le japonais. Tout ça car tu as refusé d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à te dire. Etait-ce si compliquer de lui accorder ne serait-ce que deux minutes malgré la mort de Bookman ?

- J'avais besoin de penser un peu à moi ! Est-ce mal ?!

- Et bien oui, Lavi. Car tu viens de causer la perte d'une personne aujourd'hui. Et peut-être notre perte à tous si elle a tort !

Lavi sentit l'étreinte du graçon se refermer encore plus sur sa gorge.

- Lâche-moi Yû.

- Tout est de ta faute. Tu es celui qui a la plus grande part de responsabilité dans ce qu'il se passe.

- Lâche-moi, Kanda !

Surpris, le kendorat le lâcha. Lavi reprit sa respiration en attendant que le japonais reprenne. Mais la suite tardant, il prit la parole.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

- Cela t'intéresse maintenant, ironisa Kanda. Dire que tu aurais pu tout comprendre. Si seulement tu avais pris la peine de la soutenir, ne serait-ce que quelques jours de plus… Tu aurais vu les marques se dessiner sur son front, sa haine envers l'humanité grandir, ses pulsions meurtrières devenir incontrôlables... Elle t'aurait dis que ce bouffon de marquis était venu lui rendre visite. Elle t'aurait dit que…

- Que quoi bon sang ?! hurla Lavi.

Kanda marqua une pause.

- Eslie n'est plus… Elle a appelé le Comte Millénaire.

La panique s'empara de Lavi.

- Elle… elle est… ?

- Non, elle n'est pas morte. Mais c'est tout comme. Car Eslie Karwel n'est plus. Il s'agit aujourd'hui d'une Noé.

Ce fut comme une claque. Lavi ne pu retenir un rire, avant d'agripper le col de Yû.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Comment aurait-elle pu devenir une Noé ?! Eslie est une exorciste. Il n'existe qu'un quatorzième Noé. Il est impossible qu'un quinzième arrive et possède un autre d'entre nous ! Jamais dans l'Histoire quoique ce soit n'a laissé transparaître l'arrivée d'une quinzième Noé !

- Car tu crois que nous vivons dans un monde de logique ? Je me fiche qu'Eslie soit un quinzième Noé, ou un vingt-troisième ou tout ce que tu veux. Tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'aujourd'hui elle a les marques, et qu'elle se trouve à leur côté. Point.

- Arrête de mentir, balbutia le borgne.

- Décidément tu vois le mensonge partout ! Je vais te révéler quelque chose. Eslie et moi n'avons pas eu de rapport ensemble. Je l'ai bien embrassé, certes. J'ai tenté quelque chose. Mais Eslie m'a repoussé, car c'est toi qu'elle aimait, c'est toi qu'elle avait choisi alors que tout allait mal entre vous ! Elle ne t'a dit que ce que tu voulais entendre. Et elle a entendu ce que tu as dit… Que tu ne voulais plus jamais la voir. Et bien sois-en fier ! Tu récoltes ce que tu as semé. Eslie ne fait plus partie de la Congrégation. Elle ne fait plus partie des exorcistes. Je ne pense pas qu'elle finira comme Suman. Elle n'a jamais cru en quoique ce soit à part toi. Elle n'avait aucune foi en Dieu. Alors je ne pense pas que son corps dégénère. Cela serait arrivé depuis longtemps sinon.

Kanda abandonna Lavi, lui tournant le dos. Il laissa ses paroles s'imprégner dans le crâne de l'ancien bookman.

- Je…

- Autre chose, ajouta le japonais, plus froid que jamais. Félicitation, tu es père.

Kanda s'enfonça dans le couloir, avant d'être à son tour plaqué au mur. On pouvait lire dans le regard de Lavi qu'il était perdu, et qu'il avait tout perdu. Mais les derniers mots de Kanda… il ne les comprenait pas.

- De quoi tu parles ?!

Kanda afficha un sourire satisfait. Dès le début il savait qu'il terminerait par ça. Eslie refusait que Lavi soit au courant. Mais à présent, il ne voulait pas respecter sa volonté. Lavi allait savoir, et être confronté à la réalité des choses.

- Depuis ce jour, où tu l'as envoyée se manger un pilier… pas une seule fois tu ne t'es demandé ce qu'Eslie souhaité te dire. Elle ne voulait pas que tu l'apprennes, mais je ne suis pas de cet avis. Tu veux connaître les mots qu'elle allait te prononcer ? Elle venait te dire que tu allais être père, qu'elle attendait un enfant de toi… Un enfant dont elle voulait se faire avorter à cause de Lubérier et de sa condition d'exorciste. Et pourtant, elle a refusé l'opération. Car elle souhaitait l'élever avec toi. Voilà ce qu'elle venait te dire alors que tu as refusé de l'écouter.

Lavi abandonna le col noir de l'exorciste aux cheveux longs. Il chercha un instant à reprendre ses esprits. Eslie était enceinte. Il allait être papa. Il pouvait fonder une famille.

- Je… je suis père…

- Rectification, coupa Kanda. J'aurai plutôt du dire…Tu _étais_.

Il afficha un sourire satisfait en voyant le visage en face de lui se décomposer.

- Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Tu vis en cet instant exactement ce qu'elle a vécu. Eslie se faisait des projets aussi. Elle avait accepté l'idée d'être mère. Mais tu lui as, et à toi également, tout arraché. Car c'est toi qui as tué cet enfant, Lavi. C'est toi qui as envoyé Eslie s'écraser sur la pierre. C'est cela qui a provoqué sa fausse couche. C'est toi qui as tué ton enfant. Tu veux même que je t'en raconte plus ? C'est Link qui la trouvé, et qui la veillé après l'intervention de l'infirmière. C'est lui qui lui a appris qu'elle ne pourrait surement jamais plus être mère à cause de ça !

Tout s'écroulait…

- Sur ce, reprit Kanda en prenant la direction de sa chambre. Je te laisse ruminer tout cela. Et une dernière chose. Je te fais l'honneur d'aller dire à Timothy Hearst qu'Eslie ne reviendra plus jamais. Vous partagez la même chambre après tout.

Lavi resta un long moment au sol, le dos contre le mur.

Timothy était assis sur son lit, dos à la porte. Ses petites mains serraient ses chevilles. Il se demandait comment se passaient les choses de l'autre côté de la porte. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

Le jeune français avait peur.

Les images des deux garçons se tapant dessus restaient gravées dans son esprit. Les gouttes de sangs tombant au sol… les cris d'Eslie… la peau des deux exorcistes se meurtrissant… Tout cela à cause de secrets, de non-dits, de rumeurs. Il voyait encore Link et Marie s'interposer… Puis les Maréchaux convoquer tout le monde dans le bureau du Grand Intendant. Et là, la colère d'Eslie, les paroles de Lavi, une main fouettant l'air jusqu'à percuter une joue…

Howard Link avait reconduit Hearst à sa chambre, sous la demande d'Eslie. Qu'avait-elle en tête ? Pourquoi le Corbeau restait-il devant la porte de sa chambre et l'empêchait de sortir ?

Le jeune français avait peur.

Link lui avait ouvert la porte, et lui avait demandé de rester tranquille. Mais Timothy lui avait tout de même posé des questions. Eslie avait besoin d'aide. Il la sentait se rapprocher du gouffre. Howard avait alors souri en disant que tout finirait par s'arranger. Mais son regard turquoise n'affichait pas la même chose. Quelque chose de grave risquait de se produire. Mais il souhaitait croire en Kanda, Allen et Krory…

Link avait le dos collé à la pierre froide. Eslie allait rejoindre les Noés. Il en était persuadé. Le bleu de ses yeux ne lui mentait pas. Il refusait pourtant de croire que tout allait se finir ainsi. Karwel ne pouvait abandonner le petit comme ça. Elle ne pouvait décider de passer de l'autre côté, et de devoir un jour affronter ses amis… A moins qu'elle est balayée tous les liens qu'elle avait tissés ? Pourrait-elle pointer la lame de son arme anti-akuma sur la gorge de Timothy le moment venu ? Non, définitivement il ne voyait pas Eslie devenir une Noé.

Le blond releva la tête vers la silhouette qui déambulait dans sa direction. Le regard de Lavi semblait plus que mort, et Link du le rattraper alors qu'il manqua de trébucher. Il murmura qu'il devait parler à Timothy. Link comprit. Il soupira, puis poussa la porte.

Hearst serra les dents et se retourna. Le roux ne passa pas le pas de la porte. L'enfant s'approcha donc de lui, sourcils fronçaient.

- Tu veux quoi, toi ?

Lavi ne parvint pas à prononcer les mots. Sa voix s'étrangla. Timothy serra les poings. Link s'avança vers le jeune. Il chercha ses mots, afin de ne pas passer par quatre chemins. Le cœur de Timothy faillit se rompre en entendant les mots du Corbeau…

- Eslie Karwel est morte…

Timothy s'écroula à genoux, alors que Lavi détournait le regard, retenant ses larmes. Le jeune français lui, n'en fit rien. Il se jeta sur le roux, en lui frappant le torse de ses petites mains.

- Dis-moi que c'est faux ! Dis moi qu'Eslie n'est pas morte !

- La Eslie que tu as connue est morte. C'est n'est plus aujourd'hui qu'une Noé, continua Howard sur le pas de la porte.

- Tout ça c'est ta faute ! dit Timothy en poussant Lavi, avant se laisser tomber sur son lit.

Lavi s'approcha du français et le prit dans ses bras, le priant de s'excuser. Hearst leva son visage accablé vers celui qui venait de faire tomber une larme. Il ne chercha pas à réconforter Lavi. Néanmoins, il le laissa le prendre dans ses bras. Tous deux venaient de perdre une partie d'eux-mêmes.

† † † † †

Le Comte sortit de la chambre, et se tourna vers Road. Il abandonna son apparence de lutin et prit les traits de son vrai visage. Il passa une main sur son menton mal rasé et tira ses cheveux bruns en arrière.

- J'ai du mal à croire en cette petite. Il est impossible qu'un quinzième Noé existe. Alors qui est-elle ? Elle est mi-Noé mi-exorciste.

- Tout ce qui importe c'est qu'elle soit parmi nous mon Prince, non ? Une Innocence Noire… Réfléchissez. Une arme anti-akuma maléfique contre les exorcistes !

- Je reste septique…

Road observa la mine pensive de son maître.

- Vous a-t-elle parlé ?

- Sa transformation s'est accélérée, alors j'avais plus droit à des cris, qu'à une discussion correcte. Mais elle dit refuser de tuer les exorcistes…

- Elle nous est donc inutile ?

- Elle dit cela aujourd'hui. Rien ne dit qu'une fois Noé, elle ne revienne pas sur ses mots. Mais ce qui me perturbe le plus, c'est qu'elle a pu sentir son nom de Noé…

Ceci piqua la curiosité de la doyenne des descendants.

- Quel est-il ?

Le Comte hésita un instant.

- Elle m'a parlé de _Eibu_.

- Eibu ? Comme la silhouette que vous voyez en rêve.

- Justement. Je ne me souviens en rien de cette personne. Son nom me réveille d'étranges sensations. Mais pour moi, Eibu n'était pas une descendante. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un souvenir bien plus profond… Pour moi Eibu n'était ni une Noé, ni une exorciste…

- J'ai un peu de mal à vous suivre, mon Prince…

- Moi de même ma petite Road. Moi de même…

La jeune Kamelot entendit un nouveau cri traverser la porte. Elle se souvenait de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie durant sa transformation. Elle imaginait l'adolescente repliée sur elle-même.

Eslie hurla, sentant la haine et la peine du monde lui traverser les veines. Elle sentait les marques s'incruster dans sa chair, sa peau s'assombrir. La jeune fille voulait que ça s'arrête. Elle aurait même accepté la mort. Elle planta ses ongles dans la roche du mur, griffant à s'en mettre les doigts en sang. Ses entrailles brûlaient. La voix dans sa tête rugissait avec elle. Karwel revoyait le spectre de son rêve, comme s'il s'infiltrait dans ses cellules. Comme si la moindre parcelle de son corps était détruite et renouvelée…

_Eibu… Qui es-tu ?... Qui suis-je ?..._

† † † † †

Lavi était allongé sur son lit. Le _Book_ était ouvert à côté de lui. _Eslie Karwel_ pouvait être lu sur la page. L'ancien bookman, le regard dans le vide, fixait le nom, papier dans une main, stylo dans l'autre. Il ne vit pas Timothy passer près de lui et se pencher sur le livre.

- Alors c'est a ça que ressemble le fameux livre des bookmen ? Bizarre comme écriture…

- C'est de la magie ancienne. Magie que je n'ai pas apprise, et donc que je ne peux déchiffrer.

Hearst s'assit doucement sur le matelas du rouquin. Plusieurs jours étaient passé, mais le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Le jeune français observa la page du _Book_.

- Eslie Karwel, murmura-t-il. C'est étrange, je n'avais encore jamais vu l'orthographe du nom d'Eslie.

Lavi sourit tristement en fixant les deux seuls mots qu'il comprenait, puis fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Timothy en voyant la mine du roux.

Lavi retranscrit le nom d'Eslie sur sa feuille.

- Quoi ? demanda Hearst.

- C'est une anagramme, souffla l'ancien bookman stupéfié.

- Une quoi ?

- Regarde !

Timothy observa la feuille où le roux qui avait tracé tout le cheminement.

_ESLIE KARWEL_

_KARWEL _

_KAR WEL_

_W _**E **_L K _**A **_R_

_WALKER_

Lavi et Timothy se lancèrent un regard, bouche bée. Les doigts de Lavi laissèrent le stylo tomber au sol. Il se leva du lit. Il fallait absolument qu'il aille voir Allen.

Cela pouvait signifier que Mana était sans doute le mystérieux père de l'adolescente. Cela pouvait donc expliquer beaucoup de chose…

Eslie Karwel était en fait Eslie Walker…


End file.
